Dos Razones Para Amarte
by DiLea
Summary: Una elección puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida... Faberry/Brittana. Secuela del fanfic "Y ahora...Tú".
1. Prólogo

_**Esta historia es la secuela del fanfic "Y ahora...Tú". Antes de leer esta parte recomiendo que lean la primera si quieren entender la historia.**_

_**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Ryan Murphy Productions. El relato es ficticio; cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera casualidad. **_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Comisaría. Lunes 29 de Agosto, 12:00 horas.**_

Santana y Brittany, tras una larga charla con Amanda, salieron de la sala en la que se encontraban reunidas con la intención de localizar a su amiga Rachel. Todo se había vuelto raro en comisaría desde que se conoció toda la verdad sobre el caso de Charlie. Sue y Will, junto a las dos chicas del FBI, fueron a seguir trabajando en el caso dejando a las chicas un poco de margen para que asimilaran toda la información.

**Santana:** Aún no me puedo creer lo que está pasando. ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contenta? _–se detuvo en su camino y se giró para mirar a la chica.-_

**Brittany: **¿Es que no has oído lo que han dicho ahí dentro San? ¡Nuestra amiga ha vuelto!

**Santana: **Brittany, esto es un asunto muy serio y no es para tomárselo tan a la ligera.

**Brittany: **Tranquila San, Amanda también está aquí para ayudarnos.

**Santana:** Después de todo lo que ha hecho, no confío mucho en ella.

**Brittany:** Pues yo pongo la mano en el fuego por ella. Es buena chica.

**Santana:** Tú miras a todo el mundo con buenos ojos. Por cierto, ¿dónde coño se habrán metido Quinn y la enana?

**Brittany:** No sé, pero podemos preguntarle a Andy _–dijo señalando al chico que se encontraba sentado en una mesa-._

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Andy y éste dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atenderlas.

**Santana:** Andy, ¿has visto a las subinspectoras?

**Andy:** Vi a Rachel salir para la calle y poco después salió Quinn, pero desde entonces no han vuelto. De todas formas Blaine tiene que saber si han fichado su salida.

**Brittany: **¿Y dónde está Blaine? _–preguntó mirando hacia la recepción-. _No está en su puesto de trabajo.

**Andy: **Pues no sé.

**Santana:** Bueno, gracias Andy. Vamos a ver si podemos localizar a Blaine, y si no…pues intentaremos dar con las chicas de otra forma.

_**Despacho Sue Sylvester, en ese mismo instante. **_

Blaine era un agente de la comisaría que estaba realizando las labores de recepción mientras Sue buscaba un buen sustituto de Finn para el puesto. El caso es que para la comisaria el chico estaba realizando bien el trabajo y no se había preocupado de buscar a alguien de forma inmediata. Situación que no le gustaba al chico, pues estaba cansado de realizar su trabajo y las tareas de recepción. El chico, muy extrovertido y agradable, caía bien a todos sus compañeros. Era el típico muchacho dispuesto a colaborar en todo lo que le pedían.

**Blaine:** Comisaria, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? _–dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

**Sue: **Ahora no, Anderson. Estoy muy ocupada _–dijo ignorándolo-_.

**Blaine:** ¡NO! Necesito hablar con usted ahora. Siempre anda dándome largas… Y ya estoy cansado.

Sue no esperaba esa reacción por parte del chico; cogió sus gafas con una mano y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

**Sue:** ¡Ya era hora!

**Blaine:** ¿Ya era hora de qué? No la entiendo _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-._

**Sue:** Ya era hora de que sacaras algo de carácter. Empezaba a creer que no saldrías nunca de tu cascarón.

**Blaine:** ¿Enserio? _–preguntó sorprendido-._ He tenido mucha paciencia con usted y creo que me merezco un poco de su atención _–se adentró en el despacho-_.

**Sue:** Tienes dos minutos; no creas que me sorprendiste tanto…

**Blaine:** Está bien. Sue, necesito que encuentres ya un sustituto para el puesto de Hudson. Me dijiste que sería para unos días y los días se han convertido en meses.

**Sue: **Si tú lo haces muy bien gorrioncito. Pensaba que te gustaba coger el teléfono…

**Blaine:** Yo no me metí a policía para estar recogiendo llamadas. No soy tan inútil como lo era Hudson.

**Sue:** Ahora estoy muy liada con un caso, en cuanto pueda te prometo que buscaré ese sustituto.

**Blaine:** O lo encuentras en unos días o pido el traslado a otra comisaría.

Blaine se giró y, sin decir nada más, salió del despacho dando un portazo. Sue, se quedó completamente asombrada por la reacción del muchacho.

_-Al fin se ha espabilado este chico. Y yo que creía que no tenía sangre… En fin, tendré que buscar a ese recepcionista-._

_**En las calles de Nueva York…**_

Rachel salió de la comisaría andando apresuradamente. Quinn la seguía de cerca sin perderla de vista. La morena no hacía caso de las llamadas de su novia e ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En su cabeza solo se encontraba la imagen de Charlie atada a una silla y suplicándole que la encontrase. En un descuido, Rachel tropezó con una señora; acto que aprovechó la rubia para poder alcanzarla.

**Quinn: **¡Rachel espera! _–dijo mientras corría detrás de la morena-._

**Rachel: **Déjame Quinn, necesito estar sola _–la miró con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Quinn: **No creas que te voy a dejar ir así. Soy tu novia ¿Recuerdas?

Rachel solo se limitó a asentir y juntas se dirigieron a un parque situado cerca de la comisaría. Caminaron juntas en silencio hasta que encontraron un banco para sentarse y poder conversar tranquilamente.

**Quinn: **¿Estás bien cielo? _–dijo abrazando a la morena contra su pecho-._

**Rachel:** Me siento engañada y utilizada _–dijo entre sollozos-._

**Quinn:** Creo que no eres la única, pero sé como te sientes y por lo que estás pasando. Aun así debe de haber una explicación lógica a todo esto.

**Rachel: **Todo este año de sufrimiento creyendo que Charlie estaba muerta… y aun sabiendo cómo me sentía, no me han dicho nada.

**Quinn:** Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien. Aquí estaré para cuidarte.

**Rachel: **Estoy hecha un lío Quinn.

**Quinn: **Poco a poco. Primero habrá que solucionar lo de Amanda.

_**Minutos más tarde en comisaría.**_

Amanda y Gracie se encontraban en la sala de reuniones ultimando detalles del caso de Lara. Después del impacto ocasionado en las chicas, no podían perder mucho más tiempo. Cuantos más minutos pasaban, la vida de Charlie corría más peligro.

**Amanda: **Inspectora necesito permiso para hablar con usted _–dijo seria-._

**Gracie: **Amanda estamos en confianza. No necesitas que te de ningún permiso.

**Amanda: **Sigues siendo mi superiora.

**Gracie: **No tienes remedio… Permiso concedido _–dijo suspirando-._

**Amanda: **No estoy segura de que hayamos hecho las cosas bien.

**Gracie: **¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Dudas de la investigación? _–dijo preocupada-._

**Amanda: **De la investigación no. Lo que pasa es que he mentido a mis amigas y les he hecho daño y me siento como una mierda, discúlpeme la palabra.

**Gracie: **Te entiendo Amanda, pero esto era necesario para seguir con el caso. Por eso, aprovechamos tu cercanía con una de las agentes.

**Amanda: **Creo que debería mantenerme al margen inspectora. No sé si podré trabajar ahora con ellas; no creo que me soporten.

**Gracie: **No digas eso. Te necesito ahora más que nunca; estamos a un paso de atraparla y eres mi mejor agente. Tendrá que colaborar le guste o no.

**Amanda: **Pero…

**Gracie: **Nada de peros. Es una orden. Sabes que estás bajo mis órdenes y tengo más rango que tú.

**Amanda: **A sus órdenes inspectora _–dijo cabizbaja-._

**Gracie: **Puedes retirarte.

* * *

Ya estoy de vuelta... Un prólogo cortito para empezar abriendo boca.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la primera parte de ésta historia. Espero y deseo que ésta secuela cumpla todas vuestras expectativas.

¿COMENZAMOS?

Sobre las 19:30/20:00 intentaremos (no prometemos nada...) hacer una twitcam para resolver todas vuestras dudas y para quienes quieran conocernos. Agregad la cuenta de twitter Esther_fdi.

Un besazo!

DiLea


	2. Agente Scott

_**Agente Scott**_

_**Comisaría. Lunes 29 de Agosto, 17:00 horas.**_

Amanda se encontraba en comisaría intentando buscar la manera de explicar todo lo sucedido a Rachel y Quinn. Se encontraba nerviosa y no podía parar de caminar de un lado a otro. En ese instante, agarraba una taza con su tercera tila; ya llevaba tomadas dos que no habían surgido efecto. La cabeza le iba a estallar; todos los pensamientos se le agrupaban formando un auténtico caos en su cabeza.

La chica había recorrido cada rincón de la comisaría en busca de sus amigas, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Los agentes que allí se encontraban, mostraban caras de auténtico pánico e incertidumbre. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba cómodo trabajando con el FBI; y ahora a Amanda le tocaba asimilarlo.

**Amanda: **¿¡Qué coño estáis mirando!? _–dijo a los agentes que la observaban-._ ¿Acaso no tenéis trabajo que hacer? _–preguntó enfadada-._

Amanda empezaba a perder el control de la situación; estas circunstancias estaban acabando con ella. Los agentes, muy precavidos, no contestaron a la chica y justo en el momento en el que iba a continuar con sus reprimendas le sonó el teléfono. Al observar el nombre que mostraba la pantalla cambió su expresión; la persona que la estaba llamando era la única que podía entenderla en ese momento.

**Amanda:** ¡Hola princesa! ¿Qué tal estás?

**Kate: **Ya echaba de menos tu coqueteo…

**Amanda: **Y espero ser la única que te diga éstas cosas _–sonrió-_.

**Kate: **¡Eso seguro! No he encontrado en mi vida a alguien como tú.

**Amanda: **¿Me echas de menos pelirroja? Tan sólo han pasado unas horas y ya me estás llamando… _-sonrió para sí misma-._

**Kate: **Puede… Te llamaba para decirte que he llegado bien a casa, tal y como te prometí.

**Amanda: **Me gusta que seas una chica de palabra.

**Kate: **No me quedaba otra opción. O era eso o veía que me acompañabas hasta casa… _-reía recordando las palabras que la morena le había dicho antes de coger el avión-._

**Amanda:** Mi deber es proteger a las chicas guapas.

**Kate:** Hablando del "deber"… ¿Le has contado eso a las chicas?

**Amanda:** Se han enterado esta mañana…

**Kate: **¿Y cómo se lo han tomado? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** Brittany se lo tomó bastante bien, aunque Santana aún no está muy convencida y no confía en mí.

**Kate:** ¿Y Rachel qué tal?

**Amanda:** Rachel… ella se llevó la peor parte de todas. La estoy buscando para intentar hablar con ella y que me deje explicarle. Creo que no me lo va a perdonar en la vida…

**Kate:** No conozco mucho a Rachel, pero no se le ve una persona rencorosa. A mí me perdonó a pesar de saber que quise intentar algo con Quinn.

**Amanda:** Pero no es lo mismo Kate… _-exclamó apenada-._

**Kate:** Estoy segura de que Quinn te va a ayudar y que, si se lo cuentas como me lo explicaste a mí, seguro que lo entenderá. Lo asimilará en unos días, ya lo verás.

**Amanda: **No estoy muy segura de eso, pero no dejaré de intentarlo. Soy muy perseverante.

**Kate: **A mí me lo vas a decir… _-volvió a reír-._

Amanda se giró al escuchar un ruido que procedía de la puerta; eran Quinn y Rachel. Notó como la morena entraba en comisaría cabizbaja y con los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando durante un tiempo; sus ojos rojos la delataban. Quinn agarraba a Rachel por los hombros y la cobijaba con su cuerpo. Amanda pudo observar cómo Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miraba con una expresión de decepción e incertidumbre.

**Amanda: **Kate, tengo que colgarte. Acaba de entrar Rachel por la puerta.

**Kate:** ¡Suerte!

**Amanda: **Gracias _–logró a decir rápidamente mientras colgaba el aparato-._

Amanda, muy decidida y sin titubear, se acercó hacia las chicas. Fue Quinn quien intentó frenar a la muchacha con la mirada, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a esas llamadas de atención.

**Amanda:** Chicas, tengo que hablar con vosotras. Me gustaría poder explicarme…

**Quinn: **Amanda, por favor, ahora no es el momento _–le interrumpió-._ Rachel necesita…

**Rachel:** Rachel sabe lo que necesita _–dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Lo siento cariño, sólo intentaba ayudar.

**Rachel:** Lo sé cielo, pero de momento sé contestar por mí misma… Vamos al despacho y hablamos con más calma _–dijo mirando desafiante a Amanda-._

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al despacho de las subinspectoras para hablar con más tranquilidad. Rachel, tomó la iniciativa y se sentó en si silla esperando a que las demás la imitasen. Cuando el ambiente comenzaba a ser tenso, ella misma fue la que comenzó la conversación.

**Rachel:** Bien, estoy esperando con ansias saber qué inventas para salir de ésta…

**Amanda:** Yo no voy a inventarme nada Rachel.

**Rachel: **¿Ah no? Pues parece que en estos últimos meses se te ha dado muy bien hacerlo.

**Amanda:** ¡Basta ya Rachel! _–alzó la voz-._ Sólo quiero explicarte toda la verdad. Quiero que lo sepas por mí; tienes que saber mi versión.

Quinn se mantenía al margen de la conversación; muy callada observaba de un lado para otro a las chicas, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

**Rachel:** ¿Lo de meterme en tu cama también formaba parte de tu maravilloso plan?

**Amanda:** ¡Vete a la mierda Berry! Sabes muy bien que yo no haría eso.

**Rachel:** ¿Seguro? ¿La siguiente quién iba a ser? ¿Brittany? ¿Santana? ¿O tal vez Quinn? Porque a Kate ya te la tiraste…

**Amanda: **No metas a Kate en esto Rachel _–la señaló con el dedo-_.

**Quinn:** ¡YA BASTA LAS DOS! _–gritó golpeando con su puño la mesa y levantándose de un salto-._

Las dos morenas se miraron sorprendidas por la reacción que había tenido la rubia. Ninguna de las dos había visto antes a Quinn con ese mal carácter y una mirada casi asesina.

**Quinn:** ¡Tú! _–dijo señalando a Amanda-. _Más te vale que comiences a contar lo que ha pasado y empieces a aclarar todo este asunto. ¿Entendido?

Rachel no pudo controlarse y espetó una sonrisa al observar cómo su novia se encaraba con la otra chica.

**Quinn:** ¡Y tú! _–dijo ahora señalando a Rachel-. _Te vas a calmar y vas a estar calladita hasta que ella _–volvió a señalar a Amanda- _termine de explicarnos.

Esta vez fue Amanda la que sonrió triunfante al ver que Quinn había sermoneado también a Rachel.

**Quinn:** ¡Dios! ¡Parecéis dos niñas pequeñas peleándose por un caramelo! _–golpeó nuevamente la mesa-. _

Las dos chicas volvieron a mirarla como si estuviera completamente fuera de control. La rubia tomó asiento de nuevo y guardó la compostura. Tras unos instantes de silencio, carraspeó para comenzar a hablar con un tono bastante más calmado.

**Quinn:** Está bien Amanda… Cuando quieras…

**Amanda:** ¿Por dónde empiezo?

**Rachel:** Estaría bien que empezases por el principio…

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Oficina del FBI. Un año antes, coincidiendo con la desaparición de Charlie.**_

Gracie salía del despacho de sus superiores buscando a Amanda que charlaba animadamente con otro compañero.

**Gracie: **Agente Scott, tengo que hablar con usted. Es urgente.

**Amanda: **Por supuesto, inspectora Hart _–dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y despedía a su compañero-_.

**Gracie: **Necesito su colaboración para un caso.

**Amanda: **Ya sabe que puede contar conmigo, pero yo no pertenezco a su unidad. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

**Gracie:** Se trata de un caso de secuestro.

**Amanda: **¿Y?

**Gracie: **De Charlie Agron, ¿te suena?

**Amanda:** Me suena el nombre, pero ahora mismo no caigo… ¿Debería?

**Gracie:** Claro, ¡Qué tonta! Tú no la conoces. ¿Y el nombre de Lord Tubbington te suena?

**Amanda: **¿Le ha pasado algo a Brittany? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Gracie:** Tengo entendido que usted ejerció como veterinaria antes de entrar al cuerpo de seguridad nacional.

**Amanda: **Sí, claro. Estuve trabajando dos años en la clínica de una amiga de la facultad. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Britt?

**Gracie: **Brittany S. Pierce es una de las amigas más cercanas de la desaparecida.

**Amanda: **Entiendo. ¿Quiere conseguir alguna información sobre ellas?

**Gracie: **Necesito que se infiltre como veterinaria y se relacione en su entorno. Necesito que esté cerca para averiguar cosas; la posible "sospechosa" aún debe andar muy cerca de ellas.

**Amanda: **No sé si será buena idea. No quiero perder la amistad con Brittany.

**Gracie: **Es una de las mejores agentes del FBI y no le pediría esto si no fuese necesario. Se lo pido como favor personal.

**Amanda: **No creo que a mi padre le guste que vuelva a ser veterinaria. Siempre lo ha odiado.

**Gracie: **Su padre está de acuerdo; ya he hablado con él antes.

**Amanda: **¿Enserio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y dónde voy a trabajar?

**Gracie:** En la clínica de su amiga, por supuesto. Ya está todo arreglado con ella y mañana empieza. Además, Lord Tubbington tiene una revisión en unos meses…así puede aprovechar para volver a tomar contacto con la chica.

**Amanda:** Ya veo que teníais todo planeado, incluso antes de saber mi respuesta.

**Gracie: **Sabía que no me fallarías.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

**Rachel: **Entonces… ¿realmente eres veterinaria? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Amanda: **Sí, claro. Me licencié porque era mi gran pasión, pero mi padre me obligó a ser agente.

**Quinn: **¿Tu padre te obligó?

**Amanda:** Mi padre es una de las personas más importantes del FBI. Y, aunque me guste ser veterinaria, no está tan mal trabajar aquí.

**Quinn: **Así que no todo es mentira… ¿Lo ves? _–dijo mirando a Rachel-. _Todo tiene un por qué cielo.

**Rachel: **Ahora entiendo la insistencia de Brittany para que la acompañase al veterinario a que te conociese…

**Amanda: **Estuve convenciendo a Britt para que te trajese. Tú eras la pieza clave del caso; necesitaba estar cerca de ti.

**Rachel: **Y supongo que tampoco fue coincidencia que después de eso coincidiésemos en el pub de Amber…

**Amanda: **Exacto. De todas formas, Brittany me contó que solíais salir por ese lugar los fines de semana. A ella se le escapó que ibais a salir y aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme más a ti.

**Rachel: **Hasta aquí todo parece tener su lógica _–hizo una ligera pausa-_. Pero… ¿era necesario que te liases conmigo para estar cerca?

**Amanda: **Eso no entraba dentro de los planes del FBI.

**Quinn: **Explícame eso a mí.

**Amanda: **Esa noche llegué antes que vosotras, así que decidí sentarme al final de la barra a tomar una caña mientras os esperaba. Era una forma de tener controlados los movimientos de Lara.

**Quinn: **Pues yo no te vi en la barra.

**Amanda: **Cuando las vi entrar por la puerta me entró pánico y tuve que ir al baño. No quería dar la impresión de que estaba ahí esperando, ni que estaba ahí espiándoos.

**Rachel: **Eso era exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, ¿no?

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Viernes 6 de Julio, noche. En el local de Amber…**_

Amanda esperaba junto a la barra a que las chicas dieran señales de vida y apareciesen en el local. Una de las veces que miró hacia la puerta, encontró a una sonriente Santana que entraba al local agarrada de la mano de Brittany. Amanda, al localizarlas, se levantó con un sobresalto y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

_-¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda! Tendría que haber pensado algo antes de haber salido corriendo. ¿Qué les digo yo ahora? Bueno Amanda, tranquilízate, ya se nos ocurrirá algo inteligente con lo que excusarme-._

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Amanda decidió salir del baño. Nada más salir, puso su mirada en las chicas que bailaban animadamente. Al parecer, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en los cuerpos de las muchachas. Amanda no podía dejar de mirar el diminuto cuerpo de la morena y su espectacular sonrisa; Rachel no había dejado de sonreír. La morena le estaba generando una pequeña atracción que era inevitable sentir.

_-Joder con Rachel… Cómo se menea en la pista la chica… Esos movimientos sensuales son los que me gustan a mí… Amanda, céntrate, recuerda que estás trabajando…-._

Amanda se mantuvo al margen, oculta entre la multitud y esperaba el momento idóneo para actuar. Pudo comprobar que Rachel se encontraba excitada y hablaba animadamente con sus amigas, a la vez que rompía a llorar en tan sólo unos minutos. Cuando Amanda observó las intenciones de Rachel por ir al baño, no dudó en adelantarse a la chica.

**Rachel: **¿Amanda? ¿Eres tú? _–preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la chica-._

**Amanda: **¡Hey Rachel! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Qué coincidencia!

**Rachel: **Ya ves…

**Amanda: **¿Has estado llorando? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

**Rachel: **Sí, tranquila. Estoy bien… Ha sido un mal día.

**Amanda: **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Tal vez… ¿contarte un chiste?

**Rachel: **No, no hace falta… Estoy bien, de verdad. Pero gracias por preocuparte _–le dijo con media sonrisa-._

**Amanda: **¿No estarás así por un chico, verdad? _–preguntó haciéndose la loca-._

**Rachel: **¿Un chico? ¡Qué va…! En todo caso sería por una chica… _-le guiñó un ojo-._

**Amanda:** Sea quién sea… No sabe lo que se pierde. Eres jodidamente sexy _–le susurró esto último al oído-_.

Rachel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. La cercanía de Amanda la estaba poniendo más alterada.

**Amanda: **Yo no te haría llorar…

En ese instante, Amanda se acercó a Rachel para besarla con tan mala suerte que fue a pisar un hielo que había en el suelo y tropezó con él; en lugar de besarla, su movimiento fue el de caer al suelo. Una rápida Rachel, logró agarrarla al vuelo y la cogió entre sus brazos. El móvil de Amanda sonó indicándole que había recibido un mensaje.

**Amanda: **Es un mensaje de Britt…

_**-Fin flashback-**_

**Amanda:** Bueno, el resto ya lo sabéis…

**Quinn: **No, yo no sé qué pasó al final de la noche… Os recuerdo que me fui con Finn antes que vosotras.

**Rachel: **Esa parte no es importante… _-dijo haciéndose la desentendida por esa parte de la historia-._

**Amanda:** Yo con esto sólo quiero decir que no tuve intención de jugar contigo Rachel. Nada de esto entraba en mis planes y lo que ocurrió fue porque lo sentí de verdad. Me gustabas y me gustas, ya lo sabes.

**Quinn: **Pues ahora esas piernas me pertenecen _–dijo señalando las piernas de Rachel-._ Así que ve haciéndote a la idea…

**Amanda: **Tranquila rubia, tú me gustas más…

**Rachel: **¿Podemos seguir? ¿Por favor? _–miró a ambas chicas a los ojos-._

**Amanda: **¿Te acuerdas del día que tú no quisiste salir y nos quedamos en casa?

**Rachel: **Amanda, normalmente nos quedábamos siempre en casa…

**Amanda:** Sí, pero ese día en el que te hablé por primera vez de la casa de la sierra… ¿Lo recuerdas? Te insistí en salir de casa como unas mil veces.

**Rachel: **¡Ah! Si. Ya lo recuerdo… Ese día me diste un discurso sobre amistad y lo importante que era el estar con las amigas… Sí, si lo recuerdo.

**Amanda: **Pues te insistí tanto porque esa noche Gracie me dijo que Lara iba a ir al bar y que ya llevaba varios días molestando a Quinn.

**Quinn: **¡Ah! Yo también recuerdo esa noche… Amber me quitó a Lara de encima; ya me enteré después que eso fue cosa de Rachel… _-la miró sonriéndole-._

**Amanda: **Pues cuando Rachel recibió el aviso de Amber, yo me hice la dormida para que ella tomase la decisión de ir y así poder seguirla. Sabía que si yo le prestaba atención no iba a ir a protegerte.

**Rachel: **¿Me seguiste? _–preguntó frunciendo el ceño-._

**Amanda: **No podía dejar que le pasase nada malo a Quinn. Me temía que Lara estaba estudiando en ese momento a la rubia y yo tenía que acercarme más a ella también. Lara había cambiado su objetivo.

**Quinn: **¿Acercarte a mi?

**Amanda: **Si. De ahí surgió también la idea de la barbacoa…

**Rachel: **¿Así que la barbacoa también fue parte del plan?

**Amanda: **No, no me malinterpretes. Fue una parte importante para afianzar mi amistad con Quinn _–miró rápidamente a la rubia-_, pero esa barbacoa la hice porque realmente me sentía a gusto estando con vosotras.

**Rachel: **Ya…excusas…

**Amanda: **Enserio. Podéis preguntarle a Santana o a Brittany cuando queráis si esas barbacoas son o no son una tradición mía.

**Quinn: **No dudamos que sean una tradición, pero todo empieza a encajar bastante bien.

**Amanda: **Lo sé, por eso teníais que escucharme.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Aeropuerto de Nueva York. Días antes de la barbacoa, 11:00 horas.**_

Amanda se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a la llegada de su sobrino Javier. El niño venía a Nueva York desde España para pasar unos días con su tía favorita.

_-El avión con destino Nueva York con procedencia de España efectuará su aterrizaje en 5 minutos-._

La chica se acercó a la puerta de embarque por dónde se iba a efectuar la salida de las personas que viajaban en el vuelo de Iberia; vuelo que tomaba la pista de aterrizaje en unos instantes.

**Agente de seguridad:** Lo siento señorita, no puede pasar.

**Amanda: **Necesito pasar. Mi sobrino viene en ese vuelo.

**Agente de seguridad: **Deberá esperar en la salita habilitada para ello… Lo siento, no puede estar aquí… _-el hombre insistía acompañándola hacia la puerta nuevamente-. _

**Amanda:** Se lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas. Déjeme pasar.

**Agente de seguridad:** Yo soy aquí la autoridad.

**Amanda: **Y yo soy agente federal _–dijo mostrando su placa del FBI-_. Y esto es un asunto de Estado de vital importancia. No me haga perder más tiempo, por favor.

**Agente de seguridad:** ¿Agente federal? Debería haberse identificado antes _–dejó paso a la chica-_. Aún quedan un par de minutos para que tomen tierra firme… Si puedo ayudarla en algo no tiene más que decirlo.

**Amanda:** Tranquilo, ya conozco el camino. Gracias.

Javier bajó del avión divisando a su tía Amanda desde el lugar que acostumbraba a recibirlo. El niño corrió hasta la chica y se colgó a su cuello a modo de saludo. Al parecer, el pequeño tenía energía para gastar y aburrir a cualquiera.

**Javier: **¡Hola tita Amanda! Ya tenía ganas de verte.

**Amanda: **¿Qué tal el viaje enano? _–dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo de la cabeza al pequeño-._

**Javier: **Como siempre; he venido casi todo el camino durmiendo.

**Amanda: **Mejor dormir que aburrirse, ¿no crees?

**Javier: **Sí, claro.

**Amanda: **Bueno, vámonos ya que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer _–dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar cogiendo al niño de la mano-_.

**Javier: **¿Qué haremos este fin de semana?

**Amanda: **Vamos a ir a la casita de la sierra. ¿Te apetece?

**Javier: **¡Vale! Pero… ¿podremos jugar a baloncesto?

**Amanda: **Por supuesto que sí. Además, van a venir unas amigas…

**Javier: **¿Unas amigas? _–la cara del niño cambió por completo-. _Pensé que estas vacaciones ibas a estar conmigo.

**Amanda: **Las cosas han cambiado ahora Javi. Hay una chica… que se llama Rachel… Esto… ¿cómo explicártelo?

**Javier: **Y es tu novia. ¿Es eso?

**Amanda: **Sí, más o menos Javi. Me tienes que hacer un gran favor y prometerme una cosa, ¿ok? _–se detuvo para mirar al niño-._

**Javier: **¿Más o menos tita? ¿Cuándo piensas sentar la cabeza de una vez? Me gustaría tener a alguien a quién llamar tita también.

**Amanda: **¡No me lo puedo creer! Un mocoso dándome lecciones… ¡Qué fuerte Amanda! _–dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta-._

**Javier: **Al grano tita, no tengo todo el día.

**Amanda: **Pues verás… _-se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño-._ Esta chica no sabe que soy policía y piensa que soy veterinaria. Y debe seguir pensando esto… No le gustan mucho las armas.

**Javier: **Tita, cada día te las buscas más raras…

**Amanda: **Tú sólo prométeme que me guardarás el secreto. ¿Vale?

**Javier: **¿Y qué consigo yo a cambio de mi silencio?

**Amanda: **¿Qué quieres a cambio?

**Javier: **El nuevo juego de Call of Duty con todos los mapas de zombies estaría bien.

**Amanda: **Sabes que no me gusta que juegues a ese tipo de juegos…

**Javier: **Le preguntaré a Rachel que opina sobre todo esto… Porque… dijiste que se llamaba así, ¿no?

**Amanda: **No sé a quién habrás salido… Tendrás tu estúpido juego, pero como la cagues…te vuelves a casa de una patada en el culo.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

**Rachel: **A ese niño nunca le caí bien; de eso estoy segura.

**Amanda: **No digas esas cosas. Le caíste genial.

**Quinn: **Javier es adorable; no sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas Rachel.

**Rachel: **Supongo que yo no congenié con él…

**Amanda: **Pues mira que él es un niño muy extrovertido, pero la verdad es que estuvo muy insoportable esos días.

**Rachel: **Tu sobrino nunca quiso que estuviera contigo. Siempre quiso a Quinn más que a mí.

**Amanda: **Y tú preferías estar con Quinn también.

**Quinn: **¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?

**Amanda: **El día de la barbacoa vi cómo entre Rachel y tú saltaban chispas. Ahí fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de a quién querías _–dijo esto último mirando a la morena-. _Y por eso decidí alejarme para ver cómo reaccionabais.

**Quinn: **¿Y en qué te fijaste para darte cuenta de eso? ¿Por eso tuviste esa conversación conmigo?

**Amanda: **Desde el primer momento en el que Rachel salió con el bikini puesto y vi tú cara… decidí mantenerme al margen. Y, además, con la excusa de hacer la comida pude observaros.

**Quinn: **¿Nos estabas espiando?

**Amanda: **No me hizo falta espiaros. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta. ¿Sabes? Lo que verdaderamente me hizo darme cuenta de ello, fue la noche que Rachel pasó en tu casa.

**Rachel: **¿La noche que pasé en casa de Quinn?

**Amanda: **Sí, aquella en la que te dejé tantos mensajes en el contestador. Sabía que ibas a ir con ella, pero estaba muy preocupada. Siempre te cabe la duda.

**Quinn: **¿Y tú cómo sabías que iba a venir conmigo?

**Amanda: **Estaba claro, sólo había que daros tiempo. Por cierto, podrías al menos haberme devuelto las llamadas, ¿no? _–miró fijamente a la morena-. _Que estuvieses con Quinn no es excusa para no hacerlo y mantenerme preocupada.

**Rachel: **Lo siento mucho Amanda. Ese día no actué bien, lo reconozco. Fui una auténtica zorra.

**Amanda: **No pasa nada Rachel. El tiempo que estuviste en coma aclaré las cosas con Quinn.

**Quinn: **Gracias por cuidar de nosotras.

**Amanda: **No tenéis que darme las gracias por nada. En cierto modo no sé cómo no os disteis cuenta antes… Vuestra amiga Amber me caló al vuelo y empezó a darme miedo. No quería que me descubrieseis.

**Rachel:** Amber siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para las personas.

**Quinn:** Que me lo digan a mí _–dijo recordando su conversación con ella-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Gracie estaba al tanto de todas nuestras relaciones?

**Amanda:** No, nuestra amistad estaba fuera del caso, pero siempre quiso saber todo lo que sucedía en vuestro entorno.

_**-Flashback-**_

Gracie abandonaba el despacho de Sue con algo de preocupación por la nueva forense. Había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Al llegar a la calle, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un número.

**Gracie: **Soy Gracie. Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente… ¿tú sabías algo de una nueva forense en comisaría? Es una tal…Kate Adams.

**Amanda: **Sí, es forense de la comisaría en la que trabajaba Quinn en Los Ángeles.

**Gracie: **Quiero que averigües todo de ella y la tengas vigilada de cerca. No quiero que eche a perder todo lo que llevamos trabajado.

**Amanda:** Estoy cansada de mentir tanto a mis amigas. ¿Ahora tengo que meterme en la vida de esta chica?

Amanda no recibió respuesta alguna de su superior, pero sabía que Gracie aún seguía tras el aparato esperando a escuchar lo que ella quería.

**Amanda:** Lo que usted diga inspectora Hart. Haré lo que me pida.

Gracie colgó el teléfono todavía preocupada y se fue a continuar con su trabajo. Necesitaba poner orden de nuevo debido a los cambios que habían surgido.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

**Quinn: **¿A Kate también la metiste en esta mentira? _–preguntó apenada-._

**Amanda:** A Kate no le pude mentir. El día que salimos a cenar le confesé toda la verdad.

**Rachel:** ¡No me puedo creer que se lo contaras a ella y a nosotras no! _–exclamó indignada-._

**Amanda: **Ese día estaba de bajón y necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarme. Cuando fui a tu casa para ello _–miró a Rachel-_, Quinn estaba allí y le conté que me encontraba mal…pero no pude contarle nada más porque ella estaba metida en el caso. Así que aproveché que Kate era ajena a todo para poder contarle mis problemas.

**Quinn: **¿Te encontrabas así por lo que me contaste de esa chica de la cual estás enamorada?

**Amanda:** En parte sí, pero estaba más preocupada por el daño que os iba a causar. Y eso es todo.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron sin decir ni una palabra. Ambas estaban procesando toda la información que acababan de escuchar en boca de su compañera; les iba a costar un poco aceptarlo. Amanda se levantó de su silla al notar que las chicas no espetaban ninguna palabra; la chica empezaba a estar incómoda en aquella situación.

**Amanda:** Será mejor que me vaya… Entenderé que no queráis perdonarme.

Amanda se giró, dejando a las chicas a sus espaldas, y puso camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Por todo vuestro apoyo y cariño.

Este capítulo resultará un tanto aburrido para algunas personas, pero era necesario para explicar algunas lagunas de la primera parte. Espero que lo entendais y que os guste.

Un besito para todos!

Por cierrrrrrrrrrrrto, que se me ha olvidado antes...aix mi cabeza! Este capítulo ha sido bastante duro y doloroso de escribir para mi cabeza y la de Dispanish. Le prometí que le dedicaría es capítulo por su cercanía a Amanda...y he aquí esa dedicatoria. Para tí, Dispanish, porque sé que Amanda forma parte de ti y porque sin ti todo sería mucho más difícil.

DiLea


	3. Caos

**Caos**

_**Comisaría. Lunes 29 de Agosto, 18:00 horas.**_

Sue, Will y la inspectora Gracie se encontraban reunidos en la sala central de comisaría. El FBI rondaba por aquél lugar como si ya fuese su casa, pues juntos y aliados jugaban con mucha más ventaja. El FBI podía contar con algunos agentes de la comisaría de Sue, ya que éstos habían colaborado desde el principio en el caso. El ambiente por el habitáculo seguía aún tenso, pues los agentes no se acostumbraban a ver deambular a los agentes federales por la que se suponía que era "su casa".

**Gracie:** Sue, ¡tenemos que actuar ya! _–dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-._

**Sue:** Esto es muy precipitado Gracie; aún no tenemos nada planeado y tampoco sabemos cómo va acabar. La vida de Charlie está en juego y no me puedo permitir el lujo de volver a fallar a mis agentes… Eso no lo volveré a hacer, ¿me oyes?

**Gracie:** ¡Y si no lo hacemos ya… Charlie morirá! _–gritó nerviosa-._

**Will:** ¡Debemos tranquilizarnos! _–exclamó alzando la voz-._

**Sue:** Esta bien Gracie, te escucho. Dime, ¿qué tenéis pensado?

**Gracie:** Mis agentes y yo llevamos elaborando un operativo desde hace unas semanas.

**Will:** Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

**Gracie:** No sabemos si va a ser efectivo… _–lanzó una mirada seria a ambos-._

**Sue:** ¡Estupendo! _–dijo irónica mientras se giraba para dar la espalda a la chica-._

**Gracie:** No hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para montarlo Sue. ¿Acaso tienes algún plan mejor? Porque si es así, soy toda oídos.

En ese momento, una Amanda cabizbaja y pensativa hacía aparición en la sala. Aún se encontraba derrumbada por todo lo que había sucedido con las chicas, pues ellas se habían convertido en sus grandes amigas en poco tiempo y no quería perderlas por nada de este mundo.

_-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba. ¡Dios! Y aún está el tema del secuestro… Será mejor que me concentre si no quiero fastidiar el operativo…-._

**Gracie:** ¡Agente Scott!

**Amanda:** Dígame inspectora _–contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos-._

**Gracie:** Necesito que vengas para preparar todo.

**Amanda:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

**Gracie:** Sue, Will _–dijo mirándolos directamente-_. Amanda se encargará de liderar a sus hombres.

**Amanda:** Pero inspectora… _-lanzó una breve mirada a la chica-. _No creo que sea buena idea… _-dijo entre dientes-. _

**Gracie:** ¡Es una orden! Eres de mayor rango y te corresponde ese cargo. Will _–se dirigió esta vez al hombre-_, tú y yo nos encargaremos de dirigir todo este tinglado, ¿de acuerdo?

**Sue:** No te olvides de mí pequeña Gracie _–exclamó con una sonrisa incorporándose de nuevo a la conversación-._

**Gracie:** Tú serás el enlace entre tus agentes y los míos.

**Sue: **Pero eso significa que… yo… _–dijo desconcertada-._

**Gracie:** ¡Exacto! Tú fuiste mi maestra y estás capacitada para hacer esto. Sabes manejarte en éstas situaciones a la perfección, así que, a partir de este momento, quedas al mando. Estamos a tu disposición tanto mis agentes como yo.

**Sue:** Está bien Gracie _–dijo concentrada-_, pateemos el culo a esa mal nacida. ¿Cuál es el plan?

**Gracie:** Esa es la actitud comisaria. Tenemos una pieza clave del operativo; esa pieza se llama Brian.

**Sue:** ¿Brian? ¿Brian que más…? _–preguntó intentando sacar más información-._

**Gracie:** Prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato. Éste chico es nuestro contacto con Lara y gracias a él hemos podido seguir todos sus pasos. Está colaborando con nosotros…Ya sabes… A veces, un módico precio es suficiente…

**Sue:** Eso nos da mucha ventaja… ¿Pero cuál es el precio a pagar? Si no es mucha indiscreción…

**Gracie: **He tenido que "limpiar" un poco su expediente… _-alzó sus cejas mientras entrecomillaba con sus dedos la palabra-._

**Sue:** ¿Tiene antecedentes? _–frunció su ceño-._ Sabes que eso no se puede hacer Gracie…

**Gracie:** No es nada importante, de lo contrario no lo hubiese hecho Sue. Créeme.

Gracie, tras explicar el pequeño detalle de Brian y sus antecedentes… terminó de comentar el resto del operativo a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Santana y Brittany observaban desde lejos la reunión de sus superiores con Amanda.

**Santana:** No entiendo a qué viene tanto secretismo. ¡No me gusta!

**Brittany:** Mientras sea para rescatar a nuestra amiga… Por mí está bien San.

Santana se percató, en ese momento, de una carta que yacía sobre la mesa de su chica. Frunció su ceño, pues sabía perfectamente que los familiares de la rubia no vivían tan lejos como para enviarle cartas. La única forma de contacto, entre la rubia y su familia, era a través de llamadas telefónicas para saber cómo se encontraba y si todo iba bien.

**Santana:** ¿Y esa carta? ¿De quién es? _–preguntó a la rubia mirándola a los ojos-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué carta? _–frunció su ceño desconcertada-._

**Santana:** ¡Ésta carta! _–gritó agarrando el sobre-._

**Brittany:** Nada importante… _–dijo con disimulo-._

Santana no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que decía su chica, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Si su rubia decía que no era nada importante… en ese aspecto la creía, pues Brittany era incapaz de mentirle si algo pasaba.

_**Despacho subinspectoras Berry-Fabray.**_

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban aún en shock por todo lo que les había confesado Amanda. La morena todavía no daba crédito a todo lo ocurrido y menos aún que la comisaría Sylvester y el inspector Schuester estuvieran al tanto de todo. Seguía sintiéndose muy dolida y, lo peor de todo, no sabía qué hacer con Charlie.

**Quinn:** Rach… Raaach… ¡Rachel! _–gritó desesperada-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué me gritas? Estoy aquí a tu lado _–se molestó por el grito de su chica-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué por qué te grito? Llevo intentando hablarte desde hace un rato, pero te has metido en tu mundo.

**Rachel:** Lo siento mucho _–se acercó a darle un dulce beso en los labios-_. Estaba pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado y en cómo estaba todo planeado…Es todo tan extraño Quinn…

**Quinn:** Es algo extraño cariño, pero míralo por el lado positivo. Amanda lo hizo por protegernos a nosotras y, por supuesto, también a Charlie. Deberíamos agradecérselo.

**Rachel:** En parte sí, pero…

**Quinn:** Pero nada Rachel _–se acercó a devolverle el beso-._ Vamos a bajar allí y hacer nuestro trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?

**Rachel:** A sus órdenes subinspectora _–hizo un gesto militar mientras aguantaba la risa-._

**Quinn:** ¡Serás payasa…! _–dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro-._

**Rachel:** Pero te encanta… ¿Verdad? Te encanta que lo sea.

Quinn se limitó a alzar la ceja y, con una sonrisa coqueta, salió del despacho dejando a la morena congelada.

**Rachel:** Esa mirada me mata _–dijo para sí misma mordiéndose el labio y dando un suspiro antes de seguirla-._

Rachel observó a la rubia que permanecía quieta en la escalera con una actitud tensa y el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegó a su altura, para preguntarle qué le pasaba, fijó su mirada hacia donde la rubia tenía puesto su interés.

**Rachel:** Pero qué coño…

La sala central era un verdadero caos. Los agentes de la comisaría andaban nerviosos de un lado para otro; unos con teléfonos en mano y otros llevando papeles. Todos ellos se mezclaban con otro grupo de agentes vestidos de negro, que parecían ser federales. El ambiente se vislumbraba tenso. A un lado de la sala, Rachel pudo divisar a sus amigas Santana y Brittany que permanecían casi en la misma posición que su chica y también estaban atónitas ante tal espectáculo. De repente, un gritó las sacó de sus estados.

**Sue:** ¡Fabray! ¡Berry! ¡Moved el puto culo hasta aquí abajo! Parecéis dos monos con serios problemas de deficiencia mental _–dijo sin recoger aire de sus pulmones-._

**Quinn:** Ahora mismo bajamos comisaria _–habló por las dos-._

**Rachel:** Es la primera vez que veo a Sue de esa manera _–susurró a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Será mejor que no la hagamos esperar. Me está dando mucho miedo.

Rachel y Quinn bajaron hacia la sala de oficinas para hablar con la comisaria. La cara de Sue era una mezcla entre rabia, frustración y mala leche; todo al mismo tiempo. Las chicas no sabían que las venas de la cara se pudiesen inflar de aquella manera en una persona y tampoco que adquirieran ese color tan rojizo. Así se encontraba la cara de Sue mientras soltaba insultos a todo el que se acercara a ella; incluso pudieron ver cómo iba empujando a los agentes que se interponían en su camino. Santana y Brittany, al verlas bajar, se unieron a ellas colocándose justo detrás con un gesto de terror en la cara. Las chicas cogieron aire antes de hablar con Sue.

**Brittany:** San, tengo miedo _–exclamó agarrando el brazo de su chica con fuerza-._

**Santana:** Yo también pequeña _–le apretó la mano para darle seguridad-._

**Rachel:** Comisaria Sylvester _–tocó el hombro de Sue para que ésta se diera la vuelta-._

**Sue:** ¡Ya era hora panda de vagas!_ –escupió así sin más-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _–preguntó a Sue armándose de valor-._

**Sue:** Buena pregunta princesita rubia… Os suena de algo ¿Montar un operativo? ¿Responsabilidad? ¿Trabajo? ¿Secuestro?

**Rachel:** Si, claro que nos suena. Para eso estamos aquí comisaria…

**Sue:** Estoy al mando de todos los agentes, incluidos a los federales, y voy corriendo a contrarreloj.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo vamos a actuar? _–preguntó desafiante-._

**Sue:** Las cuatro formaréis equipo con el agente Scott.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué? _–preguntó un tanto enfadada-._

**Sue:** El agente Scott tiene un rango superior al vuestro y está mejor entrenada para estos casos. Además, ella está al tanto de todo el operativo desde el comienzo. Es justo que sea ella quien os dirija _–dirigió su mirada a todas y cada una de las chicas-_.

**Quinn:** Está bien iremos a hablar con ella _–hizo un gesto parando a Rachel-._

Brittany soltó el brazo de su chica y salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba Amanda. Santana se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras veía cómo su novia se tiraba a los brazos de la morena más alta.

_-¡Maldita pasea perros! Aun no entiendo cómo mi Britt Britt sigue encariñada con ella-._

**Brittany:** ¡Amandy! _–gritó colgándose de su cuello-._

**Amanda:** ¡Hey pequeña! _–dijo con una enorme sonrisa y apretando más el abrazo-._

_-Al menos Brittany sigue comportándose conmigo como siempre-._

**Santana:** Ya vale, ¿no? -_gritó interrumpiendo el abrazo-._ Que seas mi superior no significa que puedas andar metiéndole mano a mi chica.

Amanda soltó a Brittany y, con su gran sonrisa, abrazó a la latina levantándola del suelo.

**Amanda:** Yo también te quiero _–exclamó en español-._

**Santana:** Vale, vale…. _–sonrió-_ ¡Bájame ya!

**Amanda:** No lo haré hasta que me perdones… _–dijo riéndose de la latina-._

**Santana:** Uff. Está bien pesada…. Yo también te quiero _–esto también lo dijo en español para que no lo entendiesen los demás-._ Y como se te ocurra decir algo de esto a las demás… te las verás conmigo ¿Entendido? _–la amenazó-._

Amanda bajó a la latina del suelo mostrándose ya conforme con la respuesta que ésta le había dado en ese momento. A Quinn y Rachel decidió darles más tiempo, pues era normal que a ellas les costara más trabajo aceptar la realidad.

**Amanda:** Como os habrá informado ya la comisaria… Soy la jefa de equipo y a las 20:00 horas saldremos hacia el lugar dónde tienen retenida a Charlie. ¿Ok? _–esperó a recibir un gesto afirmativo en las chicas-._

Rachel, al oír el nombre de Charlie, se tensó nuevamente por completo. Notó como un gran escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada. Quinn, que estaba a su lado, pudo apreciar el estado de la morena y comenzó a preocuparse por lo que se podría encontrar esa misma noche.

**Brittany:** ¿Y dónde está Charlie?

**Amanda:** Está en el muelle Brittt. En unos de los contenedores que hay almacenados _–sacó un trozo de papel que guardaba en su bolsillo, en el que había escrito un número, y se lo entregó a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** OMI 302308 _–dijo extrañada-._

**Amanda:** Es el número del contenedor en el que se encuentra. Ya sabéis que en esos muelles hay cientos de ellos…

**Quinn:** Y si sabéis ésta información… ¿Por qué no la trajisteis antes?

**Amanda:** No es tan fácil Quinn. Sabíamos dónde estaba, pero no teníamos pruebas que culparan directamente a Lara y hubiera salido en libertad sin cargos. Tenemos que pillarla justo en el momento; y ese momento es ahora, ya que ha tenido muchos fallos últimamente y ahora es cuando podemos atraparla.

**Rachel:** ¿A qué esperamos entonces? _–dijo con un tono serio y amenazante-._

No hubo que decir mucho más. Tras aquella pregunta que realizó Rachel, las chicas fueron corriendo a los vestuarios a cambiarse y colocarse la ropa de asalto. No podían faltar los chalecos antibalas, las armas… No tuvieron mucho tiempo más para planear los contratiempos del operativo y, por ello, debían prepararse para lo peor.

Una vez listas, cogieron un furgón negro que les habían facilitado los federales, pues tenían que ir discretas para no ser descubiertas. Tuvieron que esperar la llegada de la noche para llegar al muelle, pues tenían que pasar desapercibidas y no podían arriesgarse a encontrarse con Lara. Otras dos unidades de apoyo las seguían desde muy cerca; una de ellas dirigidas por Gracie y Will.

**Gracie:** Scott, estamos llegando. ¿Está todo ok? _–preguntó por el pinganillo-._

**Amanda:** Todo bien inspectora. Estamos a la espera de sus órdenes.

**Gracie:** Voy a hacer la llamada a Brian, corto.

_**Muelle de Nueva York. A las 19:45 horas.**_

Charlie se encontraba atada a una silla con la cara bañada en lágrimas por el dolor y el cansancio. Se avecinaba su fin y notaba cómo su cuerpo se derrumbaba. Por un momento, levantó la vista hacia su secuestradora y notó en sus ojos una mirada de odio y sadismo. No había ni siquiera un rayo de esperanza en ellos y volvió a agachar la cabeza esperando lo peor. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente con una sola cosa en la mente: RACHEL.

Podía imaginarse miles de escenas y en todas ellas su chica era la protagonista. No podía olvidarse de ella. Creyó que morir mientras pensaba en ella le resultaría un poco menos doloroso que mirar directamente la ira de los ojos de Lara. Podía verla, podía sentirla… Rachel riéndose… Rachel enfadada… la tranquilidad en la expresión de la morena cuando dormía a su lado… la gran voz de la morena y las veces que intentó que cantase con ella… los besos de Rachel y sus abrazos… Suspiró sin poder dejar de derramar las lágrimas por su rostro.

**Lara:** Ya es hora de que me deshaga de la basura. Me he cansado de ti _–empuñó su arma y la llevo hasta la cabeza de la chica -._

Charlie cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el fin. Cuando Lara apretó el gatillo, un click retumbó por todo el habitáculo. Sólo se escuchaba el silencio y una respiración agitada por el momento.

**Lara:** ¡Mierda! Se ha encasquillado la pistola… Ahora sí que llegó tu hora… _-volvió a apuntar la cabeza de Charlie con el arma-._

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió el momento; Charlie levantó rápidamente la mirada al ver que no había vuelto a disparar.

**Lara:** ¡No! ¿Quién coño será que me interrumpe? _–dijo para sí misma molesta-._

Lara cogió el móvil enfadada y observó en la pantalla el nombre de su gran amigo Brian. Dió un suspiro y apretó el botón verde de responder la llamada.

**Lara:** Espero que sea importante Brian. Me has interrumpido en un momento delicado….

**Brian:** Es importante Lara. Estoy en el local de Amber y… ¿Adivina quién ha preguntando por ti? La mismísima Rachel.

**Lara:** ¿Rachel? ¿En serio? ¿Por mí? _–inmediatamente se le iluminó la cara-._

Charlie al oír el nombre de su chica prestó atención a la conversación.

**Brian:** Se ve que quiere decirte algo importante.

**Lara:** ¿Y la rubia tonta esa? ¿Quinn?

**Brian:** Viene sola.

**Lara:** Está bien iré cuanto antes allí _–dijo colgando la llamada-._

**Charlie:** Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Rachel. ¿Me oyes? ¡No la toques!

**Lara:** ¡Cállate ya zorra! Cuando vuelva te mataré. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ya me encargaré de ti más tarde.

Lara salió corriendo del lugar dejando a una Charlie llorando desconsolada. Minutos más tarde, aprovechando la salida de la chica, las unidades policiales llegaban al lugar indicado y esperaban la señal de Brian.

**Gracie:** Chicas, Brian nos ha dicho que Lara va hacía el bar. Esperaremos a que vuelva para actuar. Tenemos que pillarla con las manos en la masa. Corto _–volvió a hablar por el pinganillo-._

**Amanda:** Ya hemos llegado. Hay que esperar la señal. Rachel, por favor, mírame _–pidió a la morena-_. Todo saldrá bien. Enseguida la rescataremos.

Rachel sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. No se encontraba al cien por cien de sus posibilidades, pues en su cabeza sólo se encontraba la imagen de Charlie y las ganas que tenía de verla de nuevo.

_**Local de Amber. Minutos más tarde.**_

Lara llegó al local de Amber en un tiempo record y buscó con la mirada a su amigo Brian. Al no localizar al chico, se dirigió a la camarera.

**Amber:** ¿Qué te pongo? _–preguntó de forma automática-._

**Lara:** No quiero nada. ¿Sabes si está Rachel por aquí? _–preguntó en tono amable-._

**Amber:** ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? _–dijo desconfiando de la chica-._

**Lara:** Me han dicho que estaba buscándome y que ha preguntado por mí…

**Amber:** Rachel lleva sin aparecer por aquí desde hace un par de semanas y dudo que vaya por ahí preguntando por ti… Ella no acostumbra a ir con gente como tú.

**Lara:** Peee...roo.. A mí me han dicho que estaba por aquí…

**Amber:** Te han informado mal guapa _–sonrió de forma sarcástica-._

Lara no dudo en dar media vuelta y salió del local enfurecida. Tuvo tiempo de ir maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Cogió el coche y se fue de vuelta a terminar lo que había dejado empezado minutos antes.

_-¡Maldito Brian! ¡Será estúpido! Te mataré cuando te vea. Y a la nueva amiguita de Rachel también-._

Lara intentaba repetidamente comunicarse con su amigo Brian por teléfono mientras lograba llegar hasta el muelle nuevamente. El chico no contestaba a sus llamadas. Muy pocos minutos tardó Lara en llegar al lugar y los agentes pudieron observar cómo la chica salía del coche enfurecida y empuñando el arma.

**Charlie:** ¡No le habrás hecho daño a Rachel! _–gritó desesperada-._

**Lara:** Tu morena ha tenido más suerte que tú y ella no ha aparecido… Pero ya me encargaré de ella y de sus amiguitas.

**Charlie:** ¡Déjalas en paz! _–gritó furiosa-._

**Lara:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer…?

**Charlie: **Por favor, mátame a mí pero déjalas tranquilas _–dijo llorando desconsolada-._

**Lara:** Lo de matarte a ti ya lo iba a hacer igualmente _–volvió a levantar una vez más el arma hacia la cabeza de la rubia-._

**Gracie:** Cuando dé la señal entráis. ¿De acuerdo?

**Amanda:** ¡Dios! ¡La va a matar! Gracie, no creo que se lo piense mucho más tiempo…

**Gracie:** ¡Amanda no! ¡Es una orden! Si no obedeces habrá consecuencias _–le gritó-._

**Amanda:** Lo siento Gracie _–se quitó el pinganillo de la oreja y salió del furgón corriendo con su arma-._

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! Está peor que Berry y ya es decir.

Rachel al ver a Amanda correr, salió disparada detrás. No podía permitir que Charlie muriese por no haber actuado antes junto a Amanda.

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel no! ¡Aún no podemos entrar! _–dijo a la vez que salía del furgón-._

**Santana:** ¡No me lo puedo creer! Al final van a arruinar todo… Menos mal Britt que somos las únicas cuerdas aquí…

Santana desvió la mirada a su novia, pero al ver que no estaba en su sitio volvió a mirar hacia la calle.

**Brittany:** ¡Vamos San! ¡Corre, que no las pillamos! _–dijo mientras corría en dirección a sus amigas-._

**Santana:** ¿Una loca? ¡LOCAS TODAS! Y al final yo voy a acabar igual que ellas _–salió detrás de su novia-._

Amanda llegó a la puerta del contenedor y, al oír la voz de Lara diciendo que la iba a matar y el llanto de Charlie, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Lara, al oír el ruido, se giró rápidamente y vio a una chica alta y morena apuntándole a la cabeza.

**Lara:** ¿Quién coño eres? _–dijo asustada-._

Amanda no se lo pensó. Cerró los ojos un instante y, con el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Lara, disparó. Rachel llegó segundos más tarde y, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia Charlie para desatarla de la silla.

**Charlie:** ¡Rachel! Sabía que me encontrarías _–exclamó abrazándola con fuerza-._

**Rachel:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… _–dijo llorando con fuerza-._

Amanda miró el charco de sangre en el suelo y el cuerpo sin vida de Lara. De repente, una sensación de arrepentimiento se le vino a la cabeza.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Dios! ¡La he matado! _–dijo con la mirada fija en su arma-._

**Charlie:** Tranquila amor, ya estás aquí. Eso es lo importante. Todo se acabó por fin _–se separó de los brazos de Rachel para después unir sus labios con los de la morena-._

Y segundos más tarde, Quinn lograba entrar corriendo en el gran contenedor.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído un disparo _–miró la imagen de Amanda con su arma en la mano y en estado de shock-._

Quinn, al no recibir respuesta de Amanda, desvió la mirada hacía Rachel, que se encontraba besando a la que supuestamente era Charlie. Una chica que, a pesar de su estado de desnutrición y cansancio, podría pasar perfectamente por ella misma. Era como verse a sí misma besando a la morena. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Quinn salió corriendo en dirección al furgón. Rachel, por su parte, al oír a Quinn consiguió separarse de Charlie. Todo había pasado muy rápido; en tan sólo unos segundos se había desatado un auténtico caos.

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda Quinn! _–dijo lamentándose de la escena que había tenido que ver la rubia.-_

**Charlie:** ¿Quinn? _–dijo al ver la actitud de Rachel-._

Brittany y Santana se chocaron con la rubia cuando ésta se disponía a salir del contenedor.

**Santana:** ¡Hey Quinn! ¡Cuidado! _–miró a la rubia-_. ¿Qué ocurre? Hemos oído disparos. No me digas que hemos llegado tarde… _–dijo al ver las lágrimas de la rubia-._

**Brittany:** ¡Charlie! _–gritó efusiva mientras corría al encuentro de su amiga-_. ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

**Charlie:** Yo también pequeña Brittany _–exclamó con lágrimas de alegría-._

Amanda seguía petrificada. Ella había sido testigo de toda la escena entre Rachel, Charlie, Quinn y, ahora, Brittany. Se quedó parada al ver la reacción de ambas chicas; se encontraba feliz de haber llegado a tiempo.

Santana, por su parte, dirigió su mirada hacia Charlie y, al ver que su amiga estaba bien, dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero algo seguía sin cuadrarle…

_-Pero entonces el disparo…-._

Santana fijó la mirada en Amanda; esa Amanda que aún se encontraba con el arma en las manos y mirando a las chicas con aire preocupado, pero con alivio a la vez.

_-¿Amanda qué has hecho?-._

* * *

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar nota de autor, así que seré breve (mentalmente algunas habrán dicho: BIENNN!jajaja). Gracias por todos los rw y por la aceptación que está teniendo la 2 parte. Me alegro de que no os desagradase el capítulo anterior; estaba claro que era necesario para entender muchas cosas...

Un besito y nos leemos el jueves.

DiLea


	4. Consecuencias

_**Consecuencias**_

Santana fijó la mirada en Amanda; esa Amanda que aún se encontraba con el arma en las manos y mirando a las chicas con aire preocupado, pero con alivio a la vez.

_-¿Amanda qué has hecho?-._

**Charlie:** ¿San? _–dijo mirando a la latina que se situaba en la puerta-._

**Santana:** ¿Quién si no? ¿Creías que te iba a dejar sola?_ –se acercó con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos-._

Charlie, ante tal gesto, corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga; la persona con la que creció y se crio. Su gran compañera de hazañas. Rachel y Brittany no pudieron contener el llanto de la emoción al ver que estaban todas reunidas de nuevo. Fue un momento mágico para las amigas. Un momento cargado de sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel. Un momento que iba a ser interrumpido rápidamente por la inspectora Gracie, que entraba medio enloquecida al lugar.

**Gracie:** ¡Agente Scott! ¡Has desobedecido la orden de un superior! _–gritó entrando para llevarse a la morena-._

Gracie, al entrar y observar toda la escena, fijó su mirada en el cuerpo de Lara sin vida sobre el suelo. De repente, una mueca de terror se le dibujó en la cara. Instintivamente, como si supiese cómo había sucedido todo, clavó su mirada hacía Rachel, pues tenía todas las papeletas de ser ella la autora del asesinato.

**Amanda:** Rachel no ha sido inspectora _–dijo al observar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Gracie-_ . He… He sido yo _–atinó a decir con miedo-._

**Gracie:** Te espero en el furgón en 5 minutos _–expresó con tono serio y triste, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver por dónde había aparecido-._

**Amanda:** Salgo ahora mismo.

Gracie no hizo caso a las últimas palabras de Amanda, sólo se concentró en salir del contenedor calmada y controlando los nervios. Charlie, que observó toda la escena desde la lejanía, se acercó a la chica que le había salvado la vida. Sentía la necesidad de agradecer que ella, una persona ajena a su vida, le hubiese salvado la vida.

**Charlie: **Disculpa. ¿Cómo te llamas? _–preguntó a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Scott… Amanda Scott _–dijo algo avergonzada retirando la mirada hacia un lado-._

**Charlie:** Gracias agente Scott por salvarme la vida _–le tendió su mano con una gran sonrisa-. _

**Amanda:** Puedes llamarme Amanda _–volvió a mirar a la chica a los ojos y le estrechó la mano-._

Brittany, Santana y Rachel miraron preocupadas a la morena; no creían que ella hubiese sido la que apretó el gatillo de aquella forma… Ni siquiera conocía a Charlie. Las chicas sabían lo que le tocaba pasar momentos más tarde con la inspectora Gracie y se miraron para salir corriendo y abrazarla; era su forma particular de darle fuerza y ánimo. Charlie, sin decir nada, observaba cómo sus amigas estaban rodeando a la otra chica y le mostraban todo su apoyo.

**Charlie:** Parece que os lleváis muy bien aquí _–exclamó con una sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** Es nuestra amiga y la que te ha salvado la vida _–miró a la chica-_.

**Amanda:** No ha sido nada Britt, sólo hice mi trabajo. Me voy con Gracie chicas… creo que me está esperando fuera _–espetó marchándose del lugar y algo titubeante-._

Rachel, en ese momento, se acordó de Quinn. Recordó que había dejado a su novia llorando en el exterior y salió a toda prisa del lugar. Necesitaba hablar con ella y tenía que explicarle todo lo que sentía.

_-¿Dónde te has metido Quinn? ¿Y ahora qué le digo? Ni siquiera sé lo que siento…Bfff Qué complicado es todo-._

No tuvo que pensar mucho más. Rachel dedujo que su chica se encontraría escondida en el furgón, así pues se dirigió directa hacia el vehículo. Fue allí donde pudo ver a la rubia destrozada; llorando desconsoladamente. La morena sólo pudo sentirse mal; se le partía el corazón de ver así a la persona que más quería en este mundo. Pero… ¿era realmente la persona a la que más quería? ¿O esa persona era Charlie?

Rachel entró al furgón y se situó junto a la rubia. La morena aún no tenía nada claro en su cabeza y quiso sonar franca; respondió a la situación con los sentimientos más cercanos y actuales que tenía.

**Rachel:** Cielo _–intentó llamar a la rubia para que la escuchara-._

**Quinn:** Déjame Rachel _–dijo entre sollozos-. _No quiero hablar.

**Rachel:** No quiero Quinn. No me voy a ir hasta que hable contigo y lo sabes…

Quinn sabía que la chica estaba en lo cierto. Rachel no iba a dejarla tan fácilmente; no iba a poder salir de allí sin mediar palabra con ella. Pensar eso era casi imposible, así que decidió quedarse en silencio para que su chica comenzase a hablar. Escucharla a ella iba a ser un tanto más fácil que expresarse en ese momento.

**Rachel:** Verás cariño… _-realizó una pequeña pausa-. _Lo que viste antes no es lo que tú crees _–dijo excusándose-._

**Quinn:** ¿Ah no? Pues dime entonces qué era _–se enfadó por las palabras de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Cuando la vi atada a la silla…Pues corrí sin pensarlo para desatarla y cuando lo hice… Me besó. Te juro que fue un acto reflejo de ella. De verdad, tienes que creerme _–se desesperó-._

**Quinn:** ¿Te gustó? Porque no vi que te apartaras.

**Rachel:** Yo… Mira, yo lo siento Quinn _–se explicaba nerviosa-. _Me pilló por sorpresa _–agachó la cabeza con la mirada hacia el suelo-._ Y no te voy a mentir… me quedé en estado de shock…Ya sabes, es Charlie y…

**Quinn:** No hace falta que me digas nada más _–interrumpió-_. Me ha quedado todo muy claro.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Quinn:** De momento me iré a descansar a mi casa. Mañana hablamos con más calma.

**Rachel:** Ok, te entiendo.

La morena no quiso molestar más a su chica y decidió dejarla sola para que pensara; sabía que Quinn necesitaba estar a solas para poder aceptar la situación que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Se dio media vuelta y regresó hacia dónde se encontraban sus amigas. Mientras tanto una Quinn, aún más desolada, se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba el amor de su vida. No podía evitar sentir que la había perdido para siempre. Ella no podía competir con Charlie. No, no podía.

_**En ese mismo instante.**_

Amanda, por su parte, ya había llegado al encuentro con Gracie. La inspectora la estaba esperando con nerviosismo y un tanto preocupada. Se le pasaban miles de razones por las que Amanda había realizado aquella acción. Pero… ¿desobedecer a un superior? No, Amanda no había sido capaz de eso nunca. Y eso era lo que precisamente le extrañaba a Gracie.

**Gracie:** Amanda, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?

**Amanda:** He matado a una persona _–dijo de forma seca-._

**Gracie:** ¿Sabes cuales son las consecuencias? _–miró triste a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Lo sé, iré a la cárcel.

**Gracie:** ¡Joder! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tan sólo tenías que arrestarla! Y encima tendré que hacer el puto informe de lo sucedido… _-se alteró-._

**Amanda:** Haz lo que tengas que hacer inspectora; merezco el castigo.

**Gracie:** Intentaré echarte una mano aunque me cueste mi puesto de trabajo. No pienso dejarte en la estacada después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. No sería justo Amanda.

Mientras Gracie intentaba hablar con Amanda de lo sucedido… Charlie se quedó algo extrañada por la reacción de Rachel y, junto con sus amigas, salió hacia el exterior. La primera impresión que tuvo, al salir, fue una sensación de libertad al abandonar aquel lugar que la había mantenido presa algo más de un año. Aire fresco es lo que sentía en su cara; un aire que anhelaba. Tras ese sentimiento, comenzó a percibir una sensación de mareo. Un pequeño desfallecimiento que la hizo caer completamente al suelo.

**Santana:** ¡Charlie! _–gritó al ver cómo su amiga caía-._

**Brittany: **¡San! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

Rachel, que ya caminaba hacia las chicas, al oír los gritos de sus amigas corrió con más intensidad hacia el cuerpo de Charlie. La chica ya se encontraba tendida en el suelo sin conocimiento. Will, que observaba desde la lejanía, también se acercó a las chicas un tanto preocupado.

**Will:** ¡Chicas apartaos! _–se arrodilló para tomarle el pulso a Charlie-._

**Santana:** ¿Está bien? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Will:** Sí, tranquilas. Sólo ha sufrido un desmayo. Debe de estar cansada por toda la presión sufrida y por no haberse alimentado bien éstos meses. Santana, llama una ambulancia, por favor. Hay que llevársela rápido a un hospital a que le hagan un reconocimiento.

La latina se había apresurado en llamar a la ambulancia; los servicios de emergencia tardaron muy pocos minutos en llegar y otros tantos en llevarse a la chica de manera urgente hacia el hospital más cercano al muelle. Las chicas, que no querían dejar sola a su amiga, seguían al vehículo desde el furgón que habían habilitado para el operativo. Quinn, a pesar de cómo se sentía en ese momento, acompañó a Rachel y al resto hasta el hospital.

El resto de agentes tuvo que dividirse en ese momento; fue Sue la que comenzó a dar las órdenes para que nadie se quedase sin saber qué hacer. Gracie, mientras tanto, tuvo que llevarse detenida por asesinato a Amanda hasta las dependencias del FBI.

_**Hospital Nueva York, muy cercano al lugar de los hechos. 23:00 horas.**_

**Quinn:** Chicas, será mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar. Mañana nos veremos _–dijo llegando a la entrada del hospital-._

**Santana:** Está bien pequeña rubia. Mañana hablamos _–le dejó un beso en la frente-_.

**Brittany:** ¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir?

**Quinn:** Sí, Britt. Es tarde y estoy muy cansada; ha sido un día muy duro_…-hizo un silencio-_. Para todas _–exclamó mirando a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Descansa Quinn. Mañana hablamos con más calma, ¿ok? _–abrazó a la rubia-. _Ahora sólo descansa.

Santana, que no se perdía ningún detalle de la escena, observó preocupada la reacción de la pareja y, cuando Quinn salió por la puerta, no pudo evitar acercarse a Rachel para interrogarla.

**Santana:** Rach. ¿Todo bien? _–preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga-._

**Rachel:** Me gustaría decirte que sí _–la miró con preocupación-. _Pero te mentiría San…

**Santana:** ¿Quieres un consejo?

**Rachel:** Por favor.

**Santana:** No tardes en decidirte. Ninguna de las dos se lo merece. Sé que ahora mismo estarás hecha un lío y, por eso, deberías tomarte un tiempo para no precipitar las cosas.

**Rachel:** Gracias San _–abrazó a su amiga-._

**Santana:** Nunca me des las gracias por estas cosas. Soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas?_ –sonrió a la morena y le acarició la mejilla-._

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

Las tres chicas se habían quedado en una sala del hospital a la espera de que el médico les diera una noticia sobre el estado de su amiga. Los minutos pasaban lentos. Minutos que las chicas apreciaban como horas, pues todas estaban impacientes por saber qué había pasado con su amiga. Rachel, en su mundo, seguía ausente del resto. El médico salió a la sala buscando a los familiares de Charlie.

**Médico:** ¿Sois familiares de la señorita Agron?

**Rachel: **Sí, bueno…No. Quiero decir… Que no somos de su familia, pero somos sus amigas. Además, nosotras veníamos acompañándola…Somos agentes de policía _–las palabras de Rachel se interceptaban atropelladas debido al nerviosismo de la morena-._ Dígame. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Médico:** Hemos hecho varias analíticas a su amiga y presenta cuadro de desnutrición, anemia y signos de violencia. A la señorita Agron le han estado sometiendo a continuas palizas, aunque no ha habido signos de violación. Y, por el resto, todo normal. No tienen que preocuparse; sólo necesita reposo.

**Santana:** ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

**Médico:** Nada de visitas hasta mañana. Ahora se encuentra en observación y está conectada a sueros. Le hemos dado un fuerte tranquilizante porque se encontraba bastante nerviosa cuando llegó. Espero que lo entiendan.

**Rachel:** Gracias Doctor. Mañana nos acercaremos a verla.

**Médico:** Deberían ir a descansar ustedes también. Aquí no hay nada que hacer _–se despidió de las chicas marchándose de la sala-._

**Brittany:** ¿Nos vamos a casa a descansar? Ya habéis escuchado al médico, aquí tampoco podemos hacer nada…

**Santana:** Claro amor, ya nos marchamos. ¿Vienes Rachel? _–se dirigió a su amiga-._

**Rachel:** No, yo me quedo aquí. No quiero dejarla más tiempo sola. Y mucho menos después de todo lo que ha pasado….

**Santana:** Ok, lo entendemos. Llámanos con cualquier cosa.

**Rachel:** Lo haré. Hasta mañana chicas.

Brittany y Santana se despidieron de su amiga y se marcharon a descansar a casa después de ese largo día. Al menos, ellas podrían descansar tranquilas, sabiendo que al final habían recuperado a su mejor amiga.

_**Instalaciones del FBI. En ese mismo instante.**_

Gracie había llevado a Amanda hasta los calabozos de las instalaciones del FBI; lugar dónde ésta debería esperar hasta ser llamada para interrogar. A la inspectora le daba mucha lástima la situación, pero debía ceñirse al protocolo de actuación. No podía actuar con favoritismos hacía la chica por ser su agente.

**Gracie:** Lo siento Amanda, pero tengo que encerrarte hasta que te llamen a interrogar. Lo sabes de sobra.

**Amanda:** Me conozco el procedimiento inspectora _–dijo con voz triste-._

**Gracie:** Intentaré sacarte de aquí. ¿Me oyes? No te dejaré sola _–le quitó las esposas a Amanda y la llevó dentro de la celda-._

**Amanda:** Gracias Gracie _–agarró la mano de la inspectora a través de los barrotes-._

**Gracie:** Volveré en unos minutos, voy a hablar con tu padre.

**Amanda:** ¿Con mi padre? ¡No Gracie! _–dijo asustada-. _¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

**Gracie:** Si le pedimos su ayuda estarás fuera en unas horas, de lo contrario tardaré mucho más tiempo en hacerlo y no te puedo asegurar que lo consiga por mi misma… _–dijo desesperada-._

**Amanda:** No quiero que sepa nada. Y mucho menos que me ayude a salir de aquí; hace tiempo que dejé de hablarme con él.

**Gracie:** ¡No seas cabezota! ¡Está en juego tu futuro! Ya sabes que los agentes en las cárceles acaban mal.

**Amanda:** ¡Joder Gracie! ¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¡Soy un puto agente del FBI! Pero prefiero eso a aceptar la ayuda de mi padre.

**Gracie:** Está bien, lo intentaré con mis propios medios. Aunque piénsatelo bien porque al final él se acabará enterando y no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados ante una situación como ésta. No querrá que se manche su apellido; sabes lo importante que es para él.

**Amanda:** Seguro que si se entera de que estoy aquí encerrada me manda lejos de Nueva York. Y no sé yo que es peor… Para él ya soy la deshonra de la familia _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Gracie:** Tranquila Amanda. Vuelvo enseguida. ¿Ok?

**Amanda:** No me moveré de aquí _–dijo de manera irónica-._

**Gracie:** Más te vale señorita. No me hagas buscarte por fuga… Que capaz eres de hacerlo… _-se rio-._

**Amanda:** No me veo en el papel de presa intentando fugarse… _-rio también-._

_**Casa de Quinn. Martes 30 de Agosto, 08:00 horas.**_

El despertador de Quinn sonaba puntual como cada mañana. A diferencia de otros días, la chica no necesitó el sonido del aparato para despertar pues había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela. No se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Rachel y Charlie besándose en aquél contenedor; era una imagen que recordaba a cada segundo. Tampoco podía olvidar las palabras que Rachel le dijo minutos más tarde en el furgón. Quinn tenía claro que iba a ser difícil luchar contra Charlie: el gran amor de Rachel.

Mientras seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, un ruido procedente de la puerta de su casa la alarmó. Al parecer, alguien estaba esperando tras el otro lado de la puerta a que ella le abriese.

_-¡Debe de ser Rachel! Ha venido a buscarme. ¡Genial!-._

Quinn salió disparada hacia la puerta con mucho entusiasmo. Una vez allí, se miró al espejo del recibidor para arreglarse un poco el pelo y así recibir con mejor aspecto a su novia.

**Quinn: **Amor, sabía que… ¡¿Santana?! _–se sorprendió al terminar de abrir la puerta y ver a la latina frente a ella-._

**Santana: **¿Amor? _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-._ Que me gusten las rubias no significa que me gustes tú, ¿eh? Además, con esa cara… Me das un poquito de miedo _–reía simpática-_.

Quinn, instintivamente, cerró la puerta dejando a una latina perpleja ante tal acción. Sabía que se encontraría mal, pero lo que menos se esperaba Santana es que la fuese a recibir con un portazo en toda la cara. La rubia, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para aguantar ningún tipo de bromas…

**Santana: **¡Hey tú! ¡Rubia hueca! Ábreme la puerta _–gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta-._

**Quinn:** Santana, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas…

**Santana: **Vale… Lo siento. Me he pasado… Eres la rubia más espectacular, después de mi Britt Britt, claro está, que conozco.

Quinn se relajó un poco al ver el cambio de actitud de la chica y volvió a abrir la puerta a su amiga. En el fondo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y, en ese caso, quién mejor que Santana.

**Quinn: **Está bien, pasa. Creo que me hará bien un café de esos _–dijo quitándole un vaso de plástico que la latina traía consigo-._

**Santana: **Este café era para…

Quinn lanzó una mirada a la latina que la hizo cambiar por completo de opinión.

**Santana: **Decía que era…para ti, claro. Para mi gran amiga Quinn _–dijo con una sonrisa forzada-._

**Quinn: **Ya me parecía a mí… _-sonrió-._

**Santana: **¡Qué despertar más malo tienes rubia! Me compadezco de Berry. Por cierto, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

**Quinn: **Claro, adelante. Estás en tu casa.

La latina se adentraba en la casa y tomaba asiento en el sofá. Quinn, siguió tras ella y se situó a su lado.

**Quinn: **¿A qué se debe ésta visita San?

**Santana: **He venido para ir juntas a trabajar _–dijo esto como si fuese una costumbre entre ellas-. _¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscarte? Me pillaba de paso.

**Quinn: **¿De paso? Vivimos en direcciones opuestas Santana. Además, entramos dentro de un par de horas… ¿Qué haces aquí realmente?

**Santana: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tampoco puedo venir a charlar con mi amiga? Te he traído un café _–le señalaba el vaso-._

**Quinn: **Puesto que estoy bebiéndome en este momento TÚ CAFÉ…porque, además, sé de buena tinta que éste es tu preferido… ¿Te apetece tomar algo? _–le sonrió pícaramente-._

**Santana: **Está bien, acepto la invitación por no hacerte el feo, ¿eh? Mira que no voy a perderme los estupendos y maravillosos desayunos de Quinn Fabray por nada del mundo…

**Quinn: **Acompáñame a la cocina entonces.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Quinn comenzó a preparar un buen desayuno para su amiga, mientras que la latina se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina para comenzar la conversación que realmente tenía en mente desde que decidió pasar por casa de la rubia.

**Santana: **¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

**Quinn: **No muy bien.

**Santana: **¿Y eso? ¿No has descansado?

**Quinn: **No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. No he podido parar de pensar…

**Santana: **¿Rachel?

**Quinn: **Si y no.

**Santana: **¿Entonces?

**Quinn: **Es Rachel. Charlie. La situación…No sé, es todo en general. Si yo me voy a volver loca, no quiero imaginarme cómo estará Rach…

**Santana: **Es un momento muy delicado Quinn. Rachel acaba de recuperar a una persona muy importante para ella que creía muerta.

**Quinn: **¿Sabes lo que significa eso verdad?

**Santana: **¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

**Quinn: **Pues que ahora que ha vuelto Charlie… pues lo tengo jodido.

**Santana: **Eso no lo sabes. Rachel te quiere.

**Quinn: **Y a Charlie también. Además, Rachel está en deuda con Charlie. Volverán a estar juntas seguro.

**Santana: **Rachel no es así. Sólo dale tiempo para que aclare sus sentimientos. No creo que esté pasando por un buen momento y lo que menos necesita es que le estén presionando. Hazme caso rubia.

**Quinn: **Yo no la quiero presionar. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, con o sin mí. No quiero ser un impedimento en su relación con Charlie.

**Santana: **Tampoco tires la toalla tan fácilmente. Me cuesta mucho decirte esto Quinn… porque Charlie también es mi amiga, pero tampoco se lo pongas en bandeja.

**Quinn: **¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad? _–dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar fijamente a su amiga-._

**Santana: **Eres su novia, ¿no? Más posibilidad que esa…

**Quinn: **Gracias San _–se acercó a abrazar a la latina-_.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. 10:00 horas.**_

Brittany llegó a comisaría sola, pues había mandado a Santana a hablar con Quinn. Ella era una persona que siempre estaba preocupada por los demás y sabía que la rubia iba a necesitar un poco de apoyo tras aquellos incidentes. Al pasar por recepción, se paró a saludar a su amigo Blaine.

**Brittany: **Buenos días Blaine. ¿Han llegado ya San y Quinn? _–dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-._

**Blaine: **¡Buenos días Britt! _–le devolvió la sonrisa-. _Aún no han llegado las chicas.

**Brittany: **¿Qué tal estás?

**Blaine: **Estoy cansado ya de estar en la recepción. Espero que hoy sea mi último día aquí…

**Brittany: **¡Qué bien Blaine! ¡Qué ganas de volver a trabajar contigo!

**Blaine: **Yo también Britt. Me divierto mucho con vosotras. Bueno, y con Andy, claro.

**Brittany: **Acuérdate de que mañana tenemos clase de educación vial.

**Blaine: **Vale. Gracias por recordármelo porque con el lío de buscar el sustituto de la recepción se me había olvidado por completo. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ha llegado ésta carta para ti…

**Brittany: **¿Otra más? _–preguntó extrañada con el ceño fruncido-._

**Blaine: **Últimamente estás muy solicitada _–dijo riéndose-._

**Brittany: **¡No tiene gracia Blaine! Esto empieza a ser un poco raro…

**Blaine: **¡Bah! No te preocupes. Estás cosas son típicas entre agentes de policía.

**Brittany: **Supongo… Bueno, me marcho dentro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

**Blaine: **Nos vemos luego Britt.

_**Hospital de Nueva York. Horas más tarde.**_

Rachel se encontraba cansada en la sala de espera del hospital. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche; el café que llevaba en su mano era el octavo desde que había llegado hasta allí. Se encontraba en una silla esperando a que el médico le dejara pasar para hablar con Charlie y poder explicarle toda la situación vivida y el por qué no había podido encontrarla antes.

La morena seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza y pensó en coger el teléfono para llamar a su novia y saber cómo había pasado ella la noche. Se había portado muy mal con Quinn y no quería perderla. Cuando fue a buscar el teléfono al bolso, éste comenzó a sonar.

_-¿Será Quinn? ¿Número desconocido? ¿Quién será…?-._

**Rachel:** ¿Dígame? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Voz:** ¿Rachel Berry?

* * *

Esperamos que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Escribir esta parte de la historia resulta un tanto complicado.

Para seguir el ritmo, fielmente actualizaremos el domingo.

Esperamos vuestras opiniones, comentarios, dudas y preguntas... Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo y apoyar esta historia.

Un abrazo.

DiLea


	5. El Nuevo

_**El Nuevo**_

**Rachel:** ¿Dígame? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Voz:** ¿Rachel Berry?

**Rachel:** Sí soy yo ¿Quién llama?

**Voz:** ¿Eres Rachel Berry subinspectora de Nueva York, 26 años, morena y bajita?

**Rachel:** No tiene ni puta gracia ¡O me dices quién eres o cuelgo! _–dijo enfadada-._

**Voz:** ¿No me reconoces? _–preguntó extrañado-._ Tanto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y sigues cayendo en la misma broma _–rompió a reír-._

**Rachel:** ¡Jesse! ¡Dios! Siempre me haces lo mismo _–soltó molesta-._

**Jesse:** Tranquila pequeña, sólo era una broma.

**Rachel:** No cambias nunca… Dime, ¿qué quieres? Estoy algo ocupada.

**Jesse:** Quería verte guapa. He llegado de visita a la ciudad y me gustaría hablar contigo.

**Rachel:** Ahora me pillas en mal momento, pero dentro de unas horas iré a comisaría. Espérame por allí, ¿de acuerdo?

**Jesse:** ¡Estupendo! Te veré allí entonces.

**Rachel:** Escúchame Jesse, no hagas ninguna tontería. ¿Entendido? _–el sonido del móvil le hizo indicar que el chico le había colgado la llamada-._

_-¡Estúpido Jesse! Lo que me faltaba… Espero que no haga nada en comisaría-._

Rachel, con un poco más de prisa, se acercó al mostrador del hospital y le preguntó a la administradora si podía entrar a visitar a Charlie. La mujer no quería darle el permiso hasta que el médico diese la orden, aun así la morena no paró de intentarlo. Tras muchos intentos por convencer a la señora, para poder entrar 20 minutos antes de la hora prevista, se armó de valor para hacerlo sin permiso. Tenía un poco de prisa y no podía estar esperando todo el día, así que cogió aire y fue hacía la puerta de la habitación. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces con sus nudillos y escuchó una dulce voz que le contestaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta.

**Charlie:** Adelante, está abierto _–dijo en tono cansado-._

**Rachel:** ¿Se puede? _–preguntó entrando a la habitación de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Umm una enfermera morena y sexy. ¿Estoy en el cielo? _–sonrió al ver a la chica-._

**Rachel:** Siempre tan… No has cambiado en todo este tiempo _–se acercó hasta la cama de la rubia y le agarró la mano-._

**Charlie:** Parece que tú sí… _–observó la mirada triste de la morena-._ ¿Qué te ocurre?

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo te encuentras? _–se preocupó-._

**Charlie:** Bien, pero no intentes cambiarme de tema ahora _–dijo molesta-._

**Rachel:** ¡Solo me preocupo por ti! _–soltó repentinamente la mano de Charlie-._

**Charlie:** ¿Es por esa tal Quinn? _–agachó la cabeza-._

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo sabes de ella? _–frunció el ceño-._

**Charlie:** Esa zorra de Lara decía la verdad… _-dijo aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-._

**Rachel:** No sé que te habrá contando Lara, pero sólo te pido que entiendas…

**Charlie:** ¿Qué entienda? _–interrumpió a Rachel-._ Llevo más de un año encerrada preocupándome por si estarías bien y esperando a que me encontrases. Nunca perdí la esperanza Rachel, ¿me oyes? ¡NUNCA! Recibía palizas casi a diario y, a veces, pasaban días sin que me diera de comer…

Rachel no quiso interrumpir a la chica que, al parecer, se estaba desahogando. Sabía que Charlie necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro y ella no iba a ser quien la cortase. Agachó su cabeza un tanto triste y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

**Charlie:** En invierno me congelaba de frío en ese puto contenedor Rachel. Mientras, tú estabas gozando de la vida y no te importaba una mierda lo que me ocurriese a mí. Estabas disfrutando con esa tipa mientras yo sufría. Así que no me hables de entender las cosas… No seas hipócrita _–rompió a llorar-._

**Rachel:** ¡No es lo que tú crees! _–empezó a llorar también-._ Charlie, todos me hicieron creer que estabas MUERTA, ¡Joder! El… El FBI llevaba tu caso, pero no me dijeron que estabas viva. Ninguna de las chicas lo sabía _–hizo una pausa para coger aire-_.

Charlie, al escuchar las palabras de la morena, se quedó algo perpleja y extrañada. Supuso que todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada pidiendo ayuda por vídeo y rezando para que Rachel la encontrase resultó ser en vano. La chica no dijo palabra alguna, sólo miraba a Rachel desconcertada.

**Rachel:** Pasé el peor año de mi vida cuando desapareciste Charlie. Caí en depresión, el psiquiatra me mandó pastillas que me dejaban adormilada todo el día… Tengo que darle las gracias a San y Britt porque fueron ellas las que me sacaron de ese infierno.

**Charlie:** Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste si no sabías que estaba viva?

**Rachel:** Me enteré hace un par de días.

**Charlie:** ¿Hace un par de días? _–preguntó confusa-._

**Rachel:** Sí, te lo juro Charlie. Si me hubiese enterado mucho antes, no habría dudado en buscarte como una loca.

**Charlie:** ¿Y los videos? ¿Los mensajes? _–preguntaba sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** Toda la información la recibí en el mismo momento. No los había visto hasta que me contaron que estabas viva.

Charlie se quedó pensativa observando los ojos de Rachel. Ambos le decían que no le mentía, conocía esa mirada y estaba segura de que decía totalmente la verdad. Aun así, no se creía del todo lo que le contaba la morena pues era imposible. Tras un breve silencio, Rachel saltó desesperada.

**Rachel:** ¡Joder Charlie! ¡Que hasta te hicimos un funeral! Puedes preguntarle a las chicas si quieres… _–exclamó alterada-._

Charlie se sorprendía por la reacción de la chica. Parecía muy desesperada. La rubia miró fijamente a los ojos de la morena y le acarició la mejilla; fue un gesto de comprensión, un gesto que Charlie hizo inconscientemente.

**Charlie:** Te creo Rachel. Tú también lo has debido de pasar mal.

**Rachel:** ¿Me perdonas? _–dijo con un halo de esperanza en los ojos-._

**Charlie:** Claro que si mi vida. No sabías que estaba viva, pero al final me has encontrado y eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Se hizo un silencio. No hubo palabras, sólo se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos y a decirse lo que las palabras no podían.

**Charlie: **¿La quieres?

**Rachel:** Llevamos un par de semanas saliendo. Aunque tal y como están las cosas ahora… no sé si querrá seguir siendo mi novia.

**Charlie:** Eso no me responde a la pregunta _–dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-._

**Rachel:** Charlie, tu eras o eres…el amor de mi vida. Pero cuando llegó Quinn mi vida cambió y me llenó el vacío que habías dejado. No sé si me entiendes.

**Charlie:** ¡Pero yo nunca me fui! Y ahora estoy aquí. Podemos volver a lo que teníamos antes… ¡Yo te quiero Rach! _–exclamó desesperada-._

**Rachel:** Yo no sé ya lo que quiero… Lo siento Charlie, necesito tiempo. Esto me está superando.

**Charlie:** No me rendiré. ¿Me oyes? Volveré a conquistarte.

**Rachel:** Tengo que irme a comisaría _–dijo mirando su reloj-_, Sue me va a matar si no voy.

**Charlie:** Tranquila, ve a trabajar. Yo no creo que me mueva de aquí.

**Rachel:** Luego te veo _–dejó un dulce beso en la frente a la chica-_.

**Charlie:** De acuerdo. Luego hablamos.

Rachel salió de la habitación pensando que aclararía sus sentimientos, pero salió más confundida aún. El hablar con Charlie no le había ayudado demasiado para aclarar sus sentimientos. No podía dejar que la fuerte unión a ella hiciese perder lo que tenía con Quinn, pero no podía dejar de sentir cosas por Charlie… Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que, al salir de la habitación, se tropezó con la inspectora Gracie.

**Gracie:** ¡Ey Rachel! ¡Cuidado!

**Rachel:** Inspectora… ¿Qué hace aquí? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Gracie:** Tengo que hablar con Charlie. Ya sabes, rutina… _-intentó no dar mucha más información-._

**Rachel:** Yo me marcho a comisaría. Si necesita cualquier cosa… estaremos allí.

**Gracie:** Adiós Rachel _–dijo entrando en la habitación-._

_**En ese mismo instante, calabazos del FBI.**_

Amanda tampoco había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se había dedicado a mirar las paredes oscuras y mugrientas que la tenían presa. La cama era muy dura y la almohada dejaba mucho que desear, así que se propuso reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho y en la forma de salir de esa situación en la que se encontraba.

Aunque sus propósitos no se cumplieron, pues su mente se encontraba en aquella mujer que a veces invadía sus pensamientos. Ese día, más que nunca, pensaba en ella y en si podría volver a verla después de lo sucedido. A pesar de todo, ella se conformaba con saber que la chica se encontraba bien y feliz. Sin darse cuenta espetó una enorme sonrisa, ésa que sólo la misteriosa chica era capaz de sacarle en los peores momentos.

**Sr. Scott:** ¿Te parece gracioso haber matado a una persona? _–interrumpió los pensamientos de la morena-._

**Amanda:** ¿Papá? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Sr. Scott:** ¡No me llames así! Eres la deshonra de la familia.

**Amanda:** Pero papá… yo no quería matarla _–dijo llorando-._

**Sr. Scott:** Pasé por alto el que te gustasen las mujeres; es algo antinatural pero no me quedó otro remedio que aceptarlo. Eres… Eres como tu madre y tus hermanas. Yo que creí en ti y te di éste trabajo honrado, en vez de esa estúpida idea de ser veterinaria…

**Amanda:** ¡Yo no quería ser federal! ¡Me obligaste! _–gritó enfadada-._

**Sr. Scott:** Sabes que era lo mejor Amanda... Aunque ya no eres nadie aquí. No creas que piense dar la cara por ti. ¡Me avergüenzas! Desde ahora ya no eres mi hija _–la miró con desprecio-._

**Amanda:** No me dejes aquí, por favor. No quiero ir a la cárcel.

**Sr. Scott:** No quiero saber nada de lo que dices, ni de ti. Tú te has metido aquí solita y tú sola saldrás… Si es que puedes, claro.

**Amanda:** ¡No! ¡Por favor, papá! No me dejes, tengo miedo _–cayó al suelo derrumbada en lágrimas-._

**Sr. Scott:** Eres patética. Al menos ten un poco de dignidad y levántate del suelo _–y con una mirada de desprecio se giró y salió de los calabozos-._

Amanda vio como su padre se alejaba de los calabozos. Aún no se podía creer como un padre podía hacerle eso a un hijo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él... Se levantó del suelo y se juró así misma que nunca más haría nada por ese hombre.

_-Si consigo salir de aquí, pienso irme lejos de esta ciudad y de este puto país-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. 12:00 horas.**_

Blaine, después de pasar más de media mañana en recepción, se dirigió al despacho de la comisaria Sylvester para comunicarle que habían terminado sus servicios como recepcionista de comisaría. Y si ésta no lo aceptaba, presentaría su dimisión. Mientras él subía a la primera planta, un chico apuesto y algo presumido entró sin ningún problema a comisaría, ya que la recepción estaba vacía en ese momento.

_-Vaya… parece que no hay tanta seguridad como pensaba en este lugar. Preguntaré a alguien por Rachel-._

**Jesse:** Disculpen señoritas _–dio su mejor sonrisa-._

**Santana:** ¿Quién eres tú? Y… ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? _–preguntó enfadada-._

**Jesse:** Soy Jesse St. James y he entrado por la puerta _–dijo sin dejar de sonreír-._

**Santana:** Ya sé que has entrado por la puerta…La cuestión es cómo lo has hecho.

**Quinn:** ¡San! Ya vale. Deja al chico _–miró detenidamente al muchacho-._ ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

**Jesse:** ¡Hombre! ¡Alguien normal! Buscaba a una chica que trabaja aquí…

**Santana:** Lo que me faltaba…que ahora se llene esto de tontos enamorados _–rodó los ojos-._

**Jesse:** Parece que has tenido un mal día, ¿eh?

**Santana:** ¡Como vuelvas a tocarme los ovarios te enteras chaval! _–lo amenazó con el dedo-._

**Quinn:** ¡Basta López! Ve a por el informe de Charlie Agron, por favor.

**Santana:** Pero…

**Quinn:** ¡Nada de peros! ¡Es una orden! _–exclamó autoritaria-._

**Santana:** Desde que te peleaste con la enana estás insoportable _–dijo mientras se iba hacia los archivos-._

**Jesse:** Gracias por protegerme _–sonrió a Quinn-._

**Quinn:** No te confíes porque la próxima vez que te vea por aquí sin identificación de visitante seré yo quien te echará a patadas _–dijo mostrando su enfado-._

**Jesse:** ¡Vaya! Si que tienes carácter… Me gusta. Aunque a mi pequeña no le gustará que me trates de ésta manera… _–comentó en tono chulesco-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y quién es esa persona a la que tengo que tener miedo?

**Jesse:** Pues es…

En ese instante Rachel entraba veloz a comisaría. Al ver que no encontraba a Jesse por los alrededores de las instalaciones pensó en lo peor.

_-Ni en el parque, ni en la cafetería, ni en ningún lado… ¿Dónde se ha metido este chico? Seguro que anda por ahí haciendo de las suyas…Ufff lo mato-. _

Rachel pudo observar a los lejos a Quinn con un gesto serio, incluso se podía decir que enfadado y estaba hablando con…

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda! _–dijo en voz alta, mientras salía corriendo al encuentro del chico-._

**Jesse:** ¡Rachel! _–gritó al oír a la chica correr hacia él-._

**Quinn:** ¿Rachel? Tu novia es… ¿Rachel Berry? _–miró atónita a ambos-._

**Rachel:** ¡Jesse! Te dije que me esperaras fuera… ¿Cómo has entrado? Mejor no pregunto _–se arrancó a hablar-._

**Jesse:** ¡Te he echado de menos pequeñaja! _–la levantó del suelo y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo-._

**Rachel:** Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así _–dijo arrugando el entrecejo-._

Quinn observó el recibimiento entre ambos y ante la reacción de los chicos se marchó con varios pensamientos en su cabeza. No entendía la actitud de Rachel durante esos días… Primero fue Charlie y, ahora, este chico que parecía ser alguien importante en la vida de la morena.

_-Jesse… ¿Por qué Rachel nunca me ha hablado de ti? ¿Tiene algo que ocultarme?-._

La rubia fue directa y con paso firme a su despacho. Una pequeña lágrima asomaba ya por su rostro. Se encontraba abatida y triste, pues cada vez se sentía más alejada de su chica y no sabía aún cómo recuperarla. Estaba totalmente hundida.

En el mismo pasillo, por donde segundos antes había pasado Quinn, Blaine y Sue discutían dando voces en la puerta del despacho de ésta última. Toda la comisaría estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba allí; algunos miraban acostumbrados por las reacciones de Sue y otros no daban crédito al comportamiento del chico, ya que él era muy correcto y amable.

**Blaine:** ¡Ya no aguanto un día más así! _–dijo alterado-._ ¡O se busca a alguien para la recepción o me voy!

**Sue:** ¿Estás seguro de que no eres hijo de Schuester? _–dijo ignorando los gritos-._

**Blaine:** Por tercera vez ¡NO!

**Sue:** Entonces vais al mismo peluquero… Usáis la misma marca de gomina…

**Blaine:** ¡Nunca me toma en serio!

Jesse y Rachel también se percataron de la escena y se acercaron para mirar desde más cerca. Al chico le parecía divertido el espectáculo que estaban montando los otros dos.

**Jesse:** ¡Hey, guaperas! _–intentó llamar la atención de Blaine-._

**Rachel:** ¡Jesse! ¡Cállate! _–dijo cogiéndole del brazo-._

**Blaine:** ¿Quién coño eres? _–preguntó aún enfadado mirando al muchacho-._

**Jesse:** Tu ángel que ha venido a salvarte _–le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió-._

**Blaine:** ¿Qué dices? _–preguntó con una expresión extraña-._

**Jesse:** Comisaria _–dijo estrechándole la mano-._

**Sue:** ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi despacho sin permiso?

**Jesse:** Soy tu nuevo recepcionista y tu nuevo entretenimiento _–exclamó al ver cómo trataba la jefa a sus empleados-._

**Sue:** ¿Entretenimiento?_–dijo pensativa-._

**Jesse:** Sí, alguien a quien puedes despreciar _–intentó ganarse así su confianza-._

**Sue:** Me gusta… ¡Berry! _–gritó-._

**Rachel:** Dígame.

**Sue:** ¿Quién es este joven? Veo que venís juntos.

**Rachel:** Es mi primo señora _–dijo nerviosa pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar-._

**Sue:** Espero que tengas una mínima parte de talento e inteligencia que tu prima porque empiezas hoy mismo.

**Jesse:** No se arrepentirá señora Sylvester _–volvió a estrecharle la mano sonriente-._

**Sue:** No te he pedido que me toques…_-se mantuvo callada por unos segundos-. _Aún no tengo un mote para ti... Enhorabuena Blaine, ya puedes volver a tu antiguo puesto. Rachel, enséñale a tu primo su nuevo agujero del infierno.

Rachel salió del despacho de la comisaria arrastrando a su primo un tanto enfadada. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos minutos. Ella sabía que era mala idea traer a Jesse a comisaría, pero no pensó que la fuese a liar tanto.

**Rachel:** ¿Tú estás bien? _–dijo enfadada-._

**Jesse:** Tranquila primita…a eso había venido a la ciudad. Necesitaba trabajo y por eso me he mudado a Nueva York, ¿no te alegras?

**Rachel:** ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué ha pasado en Nueva Jersey? ¡Tenías casa, trabajo y pareja estable!

**Jesse:** Ese es el problema Rachel. Rompí mi relación y necesitaba cambiar de aires… ¿Y qué mejor lugar que cerca de mi prima preferida?

**Rachel:** Más te vale no liarla aquí. ¿Me oyes? Mi vida depende de este trabajo y lo necesito para vivir _–le amenazó con el dedo-._

**Jesse:** Tranquila primita seré un santo… Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama el chico de antes? _–dijo con la cejas levantadas-._

**Rachel:** ¿Me has prometido no liarla y ya estás intentando ligarte a mis agentes?

**Jesse:** Vamos Rach, pórtate _–le puso ojitos-._

**Rachel:** Se llama Blaine, pero ten cuidado en dónde te metes porque ni siquiera sé si juega en tu bando, ¿ok? Por cierto, aquí dentro soy la subinspectora Berry así que mantén el respeto.

**Jesse:** De acuerdo subinspectora.

**Rachel:** Así me gusta. Me tengo que ir a trabajar… Tú sólo encárgate de coger las llamadas y no dejar pasar a la gente sin identificación _–le dijo a su primo antes de marcharse-._

Rachel tenía mucha prisa por llegar a su despacho para hablar con Quinn. Necesitaba hablar con ella después de todo lo ocurrido la anterior noche. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a una Quinn algo abatida y con la mirada triste. La morena no dudó en acercarse y, sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró la cara de Quinn y la besó dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Se maldecía a sí misma por hacer daño a esa mujer que tanto le había dado y por la que había luchado. Al separarse, tras el beso, vio algo de esperanza en la cara de su chica.

**Quinn:** ¿A qué ha venido eso? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** No sé, ha sido verte allí… así, cómo estás ahora mismo… y me ha dado un… ¿impulso? _–intentó excusándose-._

**Quinn:** Pues me gustan tus impulsos _–sonrió-._

**Rachel:** Tengo que hablar contigo _–dijo algo más seria-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué me da a mí que eso no trae buenas noticias? ¿Es por ese chico de antes?

**Rachel:** ¿Qué chico? _–no sabía a que se refería la rubia-_. ¡Ahhh! ¡Jesse! _–comentó cayendo en la cuenta-._

**Quinn:** Eso… Jesse _–dijo con desagrado y girando el rostro con aire enfadado-._

**Rachel:** ¡Hey! ¡Jesse es mi primo! _–exclamó con una sonrisa-._ Y, además, ahora es el nuevo recepcionista de la comisaria.

**Quinn:** ¿Tu primo? _–se giró de nuevo y volvió a mirarla-._

**Rachel:** La parte en la que te contaba que es el nuevo recepcionista no te ha interesado mucho, ¿no?

**Quinn:** ¿Recepcionista? _–ésta vez oyó lo que dijo su chica-._

**Rachel:** Jajaja _–rio-._ ¿Estás celosa? Jajaja _–soltó una carcajada-._

**Quinn:** Muy gracioso Rach. Tú ríete _–se puso roja-._

**Rachel:** Jesse St. James es mi primo y, además, es más gay que tú y yo juntas _–dijo señalándolas a ambas con el dedo-._

**Quinn:** Menos mal _–respiró aliviada-_. Ya creía que me ibas a dar malas noticias…

**Rachel:** Yo no he venido a hablarte de Jesse… quería hablarte de Charlie.

El cuerpo de Quinn se tensó al oír el nombre de la otra rubia. No pudo evitar ponerse completamente nerviosa y no sabía cómo ocultar esos nervios. Ahora sí que se esperaba lo peor. Charlie, claro… Algún día tendrían que hablar del tema y ese día había llegado.

**Quinn:** ¿Charlie? ¿Está bien? _–preguntó intentando llevar la situación-._

**Rachel:** Sí, ella está bien. El médico le ha mandado reposo y alimentarse mejor; le darán el alta hoy mismo.

**Quinn:** Me alegro mucho de que hayáis podido recuperar a vuestra amiga y a tu… _-no supo cómo seguir la frase-._

**Rachel:** ¿Mi novia? _–dijo acabando la pregunta por ella-._

**Quinn:** En teoría ella era tu novia, ¿no?

**Rachel:** Lo de Charlie fue pasado Quinn. La única novia que tengo ahora eres tú_ –le cogió la mano y miró el anillo que le había regalado-. _

**Quinn:** Menos mal _–suspiro de alivio-._

**Rachel:** Pero no quiero mentirte Quinn. Cuando ayer me besó, noté cosas que creía que ya había olvidado… y no quiero hacerte daño…

**Quinn:** ¿Qué me quieres decir Rachel? _–apartó la mano de Rachel de la suya-._

**Rachel:** No creo que sea justo estar contigo sin haber aclarado antes mis sentimientos por Charlie. Yo te quiero Quinn, pero necesito que me des tiempo. Y no te pido que me esperes porque no sería justo para ti, pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante de mi vida ahora y lo seguirás siendo siempre.

**Quinn:** ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? _–preguntó entrando en un mar de lágrimas-._

**Rachel:** Ya sé que suena a algo así, pero lo único que te pido es un poco de espacio para pensar y decidir que es lo mejor para ambas.

**Quinn:** Ésta bien Rachel Berry… Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero cuando te decidas no esperes que yo esté dispuesta a volver contigo así sin más _–espetó enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Entenderé que cuando me decida ya no estés.

**Quinn:** No me rendiré Rachel, tenlo por seguro; no te dejaré tan fácilmente. No después de lo que he tenido que vivir para estar contigo.

Quinn después de estas últimas palabras se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho. Cuando corría por el pasillo se tropezó con Santana que, al parecer, traía unos papeles a su despacho.

**Santana:** Aquí tiene los papeles que me pidió subinspectora _–dijo de manera respetuosa y enfadada por el tono que la rubia había utilizado con ella antes-._

**Quinn:** Gracias San _–logró decir mientras se derrumbaba en los brazos de su amiga-._

**Santana:** Lo siento Quinn, no quería ser borde. Perdóname _–se preocupó por la chica-._

**Quinn:** No estoy así por ti tonta… Es por Rachel. Me ha dejado _–dijo entre sollozos-._

**Santana:** ¿¡Qué!? ¿La enana te ha dejado? No me lo puedo creer… mira que es estúpida _–le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla-._

**Quinn:** Me ha dicho que me quería, pero que necesitaba tiempo _–intentaba calmarse-._

**Santana:** ¿Te ha pedido tiempo?

**Quinn:** Eso ha dicho… Lo necesita para aclarar sus sentimientos.

**Santana:** Pues debes de espabilar, ¿entiendes? Si Rachel se está tomando un tiempo… Charlie no dudará en usar todas sus armas para volver a conquistarla.

**Quinn:** ¿Será capaz? _–se interesó por las palabras de la latina-._

**Santana: **Créeme rubia; conozco a Charlie desde que tengo uso de consciencia y sé que si algo quiere va a por ello hasta obtenerlo. Y es muy persuasiva.

**Quinn:** Entonces no debo bajar la guardia _–dijo secándose las lágrimas-._

**Santana:** ¡Esa es mi Quinn! _–dejó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga-._ Además, tú juegas con ventaja.

**Quinn:** Es cierto _–dijo pensándolo-_. Charlie se ha perdido todo este año en la vida de Rachel.

**Santana:** Exacto _–le sonrió-._ Aprovecha lo que tienes.

**Quinn:** Lo haré. Gracias San, eres una gran amiga _–le devolvió el beso-._

**Santana:** No me beses más que vas a acabar enamorándote de mí y no quiero vérmelas ni con Rachel ni con Britt.

**Quinn:** Te quiero San _–dijo yéndose escaleras abajo-._

Quinn salió de comisaría saludando al nuevo recepcionista con una gran sonrisa. Las palabras de su amiga le habían llenado de energía e iba a la calle a comenzar la operación "conquistar a Rachel". Los retos y la competencia era algo que Quinn Fabray conocía muy bien en su época de instituto y como buena capitana de los animadores tenía que rivalizar con todo lo que se le ponía en el camino. Si de algo estaba segura Quinn, era de ser la mejor compitiendo.

_-Prepárate Rachel Berry porque vas a conocer a la auténtica Quinn Fabray-._

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

DiLea


	6. Libertad

_**Libertad**_

_-Prepárate Rachel Berry porque vas a conocer a la auténtica Quinn Fabray-._

_**Sala de interrogatorios del FBI. Miércoles 31 de Agosto, 08:00 horas.**_

Gracie se dirigía a los calabazos de las instalaciones del FBI para llevarse a Amanda a la sala de interrogatorios. La morena había pasado dos noches en aquel sitio sin otra compañía que sus pensamientos; eso sin contar la delicada visita de su padre. Amanda, al abrir la puerta de la sala, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Charlie allí sentada junto a otros tres hombres más.

**Gracie:** Amanda, te presento a tu abogado el Sr. Mike Chang.

**Mike: **Un placer señorita Scott.

**Amanda:** El placer es mío.

Amanda tomó asiento justo en una silla que estaba situada frente a la rubia. Desde que se sentó en su lugar, no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima pues aún no entendía qué pintaba ella en todo ese asunto. Charlie no dudó en saludar a Amanda con un gesto y una agradable sonrisa. Ella, educadamente, le devolvió el gesto esperando alguna explicación.

**Inspector:** Señorita Scott, ¿sabe el motivo por el cuál se le acusa? _–preguntó mirando a la morena con gesto serio-._

**Amanda:** Sí, señor _–asintió seria-._

**Inspector:** ¿Cómo se declara?

**Mike:** No conteste a esa acusación _–le explicó a Amanda-_. Mi cliente tiene derecho a contar su versión.

**Inspector:** Está bien letrado. ¿Desobedeció la orden de un superior? _–preguntó directo-._

**Gracie:** No fue así exactamente _–intentó defender a su agente-._

**Inspector:** Subinspectora, le ruego que sea su agente quien se explique. Adelante señorita Scott _–tomó asiento en la silla para dar paso a la acusada-._

**Amanda: **Mi equipo y yo nos encontrábamos en el punto previsto para el operativo, según las órdenes emitidas por mi superior, aquí presente, la inspectora Hart _–señaló a Gracie-_. Esa noche trabajaba al mando de los agentes del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York: subinspectoras Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. También estaban con nosotras las agentes Santana López y Brittany S. Pierce.

**Juez:** Continúe.

**Amanda:** La inspectora me ordenó que nos mantuviésemos en un lateral del muelle, entre los contenedores, y estuviésemos preparados para entrar al contenedor.

Charlie escuchaba atenta la declaración de la morena, pues le interesaba saber cómo se llevó a cabo toda la historia de su rescate desde un punto de vista exterior y así saber qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente. Ella no lograba recordar con total lucidez nada.

**Amanda:** Fue entonces cuando vi entrar a la secuestradora _–miró a la rubia y vio como se tensó en la silla-._

**Inspector:** Hasta ahí todo quedó claro. Siga por favor.

**Amanda:** Entonces me di cuenta de que la chica llevaba el arma en la mano, empuñándola con la mirada llena de ira. No lo pensé ni un segundo y corrí entre los contenedores hasta el lugar dónde tenía presa a la víctima. Cuando abrí la puerta del contenedor, me encontré a Lara apuntando con la pistola a Charlie con la intención de disparar y no dudé en hacerlo yo primero.

**Inspector:** La asesinaste sin detenerla antes _–dijo acusándola-._

**Charlie:** Puedo explicarlo _–se decidió a alzar la voz-._

**Amanda:** ¡Charlie! _–dijo a modo de súplica-._

**Juez:**La escucho señorita Agron.

**Charlie:** Es cierto que la señorita Scott vino y me encontró de esa manera, pero ella disparó porque Lara iba a matarla a ella.

**Juez:** ¿Insinúa usted que fue en defensa propia?

**Charlie:** Así es señor juez.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. 09:00 horas.**_

Rachel llegaba a comisaría una hora antes de su turno, pues necesitaba terminar de arreglar unos papeles del rescate de Charlie y quería hablar con la comisaria sobre algunos asuntos referentes a su primo Jesse. Cuando terminó su conversación con la comisaria, salió del despacho dispuesta a comenzar su día con buen pie. A mitad de camino escuchó unos gritos procedentes de recepción y no dudó en correr hacia el lugar para saber qué estaba pasando. Allí pudo ver a su amiga Santana agarrada por su compañero Blaine e insultando a su primo.

**Santana:** ¡Será una broma! ¿No? _–dijo enfadada-._

**Jesse:** ¿A ti qué te pasa? _–preguntó molesto-._

**Santana:** Me faltaba aguantarte otra vez _–gritaba a la vez que forcejeaba con Blaine-._ ¡Suéltame Anderson!

**Blaine:** ¡No te voy a soltar San! No hasta que te calmes.

**Jesse:** Mejor no la sueltes, no vaya a ser que me muerda.

**Rachel:** Santana, ¿qué haces?

**Santana:** El primate este que ha venido a tocarme los ovarios _–dijo roja de la rabia-._ Ayer vino a ver a su novia y se cree que esto es una cafetería.

**Rachel:** ¡Es mi primo San! Y trabaja aquí.

Santana se quedó paralizada, mirando perpleja al chico que ya se disponía a situarse en la recepción para comenzar a trabajar. Los demás se limitaban a mirarla un tanto extrañados.

**Santana:** ¡Ya podías avisar de estas cosas Berry! _–dijo acomodándose la ropa-._

**Rachel:** Te lo iba a decir cuando llegarás, pero te has adelantado _–se rió-._

**Blaine: **Deberías pedir disculpas al chico Santana.

**Santana:** Ni lo sueñes gomina _–lo fulminó con la mirada-._

**Jesse: **No te preocupes… ¿Blaine? _–preguntaba haciéndose el despistado-._

**Blaine:** Sí, Blaine. Está bien, que pases buena mañana _–le sonrió-._

**Jesse:** Gracias e igualmente _–guiñó un ojo al chico-._

Blaine se mostraba algo avergonzado ante la situación y se fue algo rojo a su mesa mientras Jesse sonría victorioso de su encuentro con el chico guapo al que ya le había echado el ojo. Al fin y al cabo, el que la latina se pusiera así de alterada le había venido muy bien. Santana, por su parte, aún no se quedó muy convencida del chico.

**Rachel:** San, tengo que contarte algo _–dijo intentando llamar la atención de Santana que aún estaba mirando desafiante a su primo-._

**Santana:** Dime Rachel _–ignorándola-._

**Rachel:** Es Amanda _–dijo triste-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué pasa? _–giró la cabeza bruscamente para prestar toda su atención-._

**Rachel:** Está en los calabozos _–exclamó preocupada-._ Me lo ha comentando Sue esta mañana.

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! Es por la hija de puta de Lara… _–dijo cabreada-._ En vez de detenerla le tendrían que dar una medalla, ¡qué puntería tiene la tía!

**Rachel:** Creo que lo hizo por protegerme San, porque si no lo hubiese hecho ella la hubiese matado yo con mis propias manos.

**Santana:** Eso tiene su sentido… ¿Podemos ayudar con algo? No sé… tal vez ¿declarar?

**Rachel:** Llevo casi una hora hablando del tema con Sue, pero me ha dicho que no nos podemos meter en asuntos federales. Aun así ella está al tanto de todo y que Gracie le está in…for… man… _-se quedó muda y mirando atónita hacia recepción con sus enormes ojos abiertos de manera exagerada-._

**Santana:** ¡Rachel! ¿Informando de que…? ¡Eo! _–dijo pasándole la mano por delante de la cara sin resultado alguno-._ Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma _–se giró hacia donde estaba mirando la morena más pequeña-._

Por recepción aparecía una Quinn muy espectacular y atrevida. Esa mañana venía vestida con unos pantalones de cuero, una camiseta de tirantes y una cazadora también de cuero de color negro a juego con los pantalones. Sin olvidar su estiloso casco de la moto en la mano. Toda la comisaría se quedó pendiente de los pasos de la rubia, ya que nunca la habían visto vestida de esa manera. Quinn divisó a Rachel a lo lejos y decidió hacerle sufrir un ratito.

**Quinn:** ¡Buenos días Jesse! ¿Qué tal vas en tu puesto de trabajo? _–dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes de la moto sin apartar su sonrisa coqueta-._

**Jesse:** Buenos días subinspectora _–dijo con una amplia sonrisa-._ Hoy la noto algo cambiada. Está usted espectacular esta mañana.

**Quinn:** Gracias Jesse. Que tengas un buen día _–se dirigió hacia Rachel mientras iba bajando la cremallera de su cazadora-._

**Santana:** Wanky _–dijo mirando a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Buenos días Santana _–saludaba a la latina con una gran sonrisa-._

**Santana:** Buenos días rubia sexy _–se fue del lugar para dejar a las chicas solas-._

Quinn seguía su juego de seducción y se fue quitando la cazadora lentamente. Era consciente en todo momento que Rachel observaba todos sus movimientos sin apartar los ojos de ella, por eso decidió realizar los movimientos un poco más lentos.

**Quinn: **Me muero de calor _–miró a Rachel de forma penetrante-._

**Rachel:** Es...es…estamos en Agosto Quinn _–intentaba formular la oración-._

**Quinn:** Lo sé, pero en la moto hace frío y no puedo ir con esta camiseta_ –se señaló el cuerpo-._

**Rachel: **Mejor, así no enfermas _–exclamó apartando la mirada del cuerpo de la rubia con el rostro totalmente sonrojado-._

**Quinn:** Aunque estando cerca de ti… _–se acercó a su oído-._ Me sobraría toda la ropa _–le susurró en tono sensual-._

**Rachel:** Ehmm… _-necesitó tragar saliva-._

**Quinn:** No hace falta que digas nada… Tu cuerpo me lo dice todo.

Y sin más, Quinn ponía rumbo hacia su despacho con una sonrisa triunfante. Sabía que su plan estaba surtiendo efecto, pues la morena se encontraba bastante nerviosa al verla de aquella manera.

**Rachel:** ¡Quinn! ¡Espera! _–dijo reaccionando unos minutos más tarde-. _

Rachel caminaba apresuradamente detrás de la rubia. Por la dirección de la rubia, sabía que andaba hacia el despacho que ambas compartían. Subió la escalera justo detrás de Quinn, observando el movimiento del trasero que se le marcaba con los pantalones de cuero que llevaba. Distraída por ese movimiento, tropezó con uno de los escalones e intentó disimular.

**Rachel:** Uff menuda mañana me espera _–comentó para sí misma en voz alta-._

**Quinn: **¿Decías algo Rachel? _–preguntó a la vez que interrumpía su camino al final de la escalera y se giraba para mirar a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Nada, nada… Que hace buena mañana hoy para salir a patrullar _–intentó disimular-._

_-Y que en estos momentos me gustaría ser el cuero que se pega a tu cuerpo…-._

**Quinn:** Si quieres podemos salir a comer fuera… Podemos ir en mi moto.

**Rachel:** Es una buena idea.

_-¿Moto? ¡Dios! Creo que moriré cuando me pegue a su cuerpo-._

**Quinn:** No te importa, ¿no? Hacía tiempo que no la traía y tenía que darle rodaje…

**Rachel:** Me encanta tu moto _–espetó sonrojándose-._

_-Y la dueña más aún… ¿Por qué le he pedido tiempo? ¡Soy estúpida! Semejante mujer no tardará mucho en encontrar a alguien-._

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de comisaría.**_

Santana regresaba a las oficinas para tomar asiento en su mesa. Brittany se situaba junto a ella, pero esa mañana aún no había llegado a trabajar. Este hecho le resultó un tanto extraño a la latina, pues Brittany últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto extraña y se le notaba nerviosa con ciertos temas. Santana no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la mesa de su chica y observar que en ella se depositaba un sobre con idénticas características al del día anterior.

_-¿Será la misma del otro día? ¡Bah! No te montes películas San-._

**Brittany:** ¡Buenos días cariño! _–interrumpía con su característica alegría-._

**Santana:** Buenos días cielo _–se acercó a su novia para darle un suave beso en los labios-._ Hoy no te oí salir de casa.

**Brittany:** Salí antes para preparar con Blaine las clases de educación vial. No quise despertarte.

**Santana:** ¿Con Blaine? _–preguntó cayendo en la cuenta de que el chico se encontraba con ella en comisaría-._

**Brittany:** Sí, se ve que ya no trabaja en recepción. ¿No es genial? Vuelve a formar equipo con nosotras.

**Santana:** Algo he oído… _–seguía pensativa-._

Brittany sonrío y se sentó en su mesa; con un gesto disimulado guardaba en el cajón el sobre que había recibido y que se posaba aún sobre el mueble. Santana no quitaba la mirada a los gestos de su chica. Algo seguía sin cuadrarle en todo lo que le había comentado su novia y su comportamiento de días atrás lo volvía a confirmar. Santana decidió averiguarlo, pues no aguantaría una infidelidad por parte de su rubia.

**Santana:** Y… ¿en qué quedaste con Blaine?

**Brittany:** Hemos quedado para dar las clases después de comer.

**Santana:** ¿Hoy no comes conmigo? _–preguntó apenada-._

**Brittany:** ¡Claro San! Sólo que hoy no tendré mucho tiempo de hacer sobremesa.

En ese momento, un Blaine sonriente llegaba hacía el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas. Al parecer, el chico se sentía más cómodo pasando el tiempo con ellas que con los chicos.

**Blaine:** ¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué tal?

**Santana:** ¿Qué diablos quieres Anderson? _–preguntó con una falsa sonrisa-._

**Blaine:** Echaba de menos tu carácter San, pero he venido a hablar con Britt.

**Brittany:** Dime Blaine.

**Blaine:** Al final quedamos a la hora que dijimos, ¿no? _–preguntó-._

**Brittany:** A las 16 horas _–afirmaba con la cabeza-._

**Blaine:** ¿Nos vemos en la recepción y vamos juntos?

**Brittany:** Me parece bien _–dijo sonriendo-._

Santana se quedó en un segundo plano observando la interacción entre los jóvenes y prestaba bastante atención a todos los gestos y palabras. En el fondo Britt no le había mentido del todo y parecía estar todo como siempre. Tras resolver sus dudas, Blaine volvió a la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros.

_-¿Y si me está engañando con el engominado? No creo… o sí… Me voy a volver loca-._

_**Inmediaciones del FBI, 13:30 horas.**_

Amanda, junto a Gracie, Charlie y su abogado el Sr. Chang, pasó toda la mañana encerrada en el cuarto sin ventanas donde se estaban realizando las declaraciones oportunas. La habitación, con apenas una luz que iluminaba en el techo, era el perfecto y silencioso testigo del acribillamiento a preguntas a las que estuvo sometida la chica, acusándola de mil cosas hasta que al final el juez llegó a una sentencia.

**Amanda:** ¡Al fin libre! _–dijo con una enorme sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** No sé por qué estás tan contenta… _-comentó apenada-._

**Amanda:** ¿Estás de broma? _–dejó caer la pregunta con brillo en sus ojos-._

**Charlie:** ¡Estás sin trabajo! No vas a volver al FBI y todo por mi culpa _–agachó la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** ¿Por tu culpa? ¡No! Sólo hice mi trabajo y lo volvería hacer con los ojos cerrados Charlie.

**Charlie:** Seguro que tendrías la misma puntería y todo, pero ¿ahora que vas a hacer sin trabajo?

**Amanda:** ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Además, hasta donde yo sé tú tampoco tienes trabajo y no es el fin del mundo.

**Charlie:** Tienes razón, pero…

**Amanda:** Nada de peros… Y para agradecerte el que hayas declarado a mi favor te invito a comer.

**Charlie:** Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de salvarme la vida. Y por lo de la comida… hace que no pruebo una comida decente en años y hablo literalmente.

**Amanda:** Así me gusta guapa, que seas más positiva _–le dijo cogiéndola por los hombros-._ Hoy es un gran día.

**Charlie:** ¿Eres así siempre? _–preguntaba mirando los brazos de la morena-._

**Amanda:** ¿Te refieres a esto? _–hizo un leve movimiento de sus brazos simulando que los iba a retirar, pero no lo hizo-._ Sí, ya te acostumbraras _–le sonrió-._

**Charlie:** Estás fatal _–también sonrió-._

Amanda llevó a comer a la rubia a un restaurante de comida típica española. Era un lugar especial para ella y como quería que su nueva amiga la conociese un poco más, empezar por sus costumbres era una manera de acercarla a ella. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que aquella que había elegido. Sólo esperaba que a la chica le gustase "el buen comer".

**Charlie: **¿Española? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** Sí, por parte de madre. Por eso te he traído hasta aquí, para que probases algo de mi tierra.

**Charlie:** No me lo hubiese imaginado nunca. ¿Tú española? Aunque he oído cosas muy bonitas de ese país… –_se interesó por la cultura de la chica-._

**Amanda:** Espero que algún día las descubras por ti misma. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando ahora que ya que no trabajo en el FBI en irme a España. La verdad es que echo de menos todo lo que tengo allí…

**Charlie:** Parece una buena idea. ¿Y que te retiene? _–preguntó interesada-._

**Amanda:** Una mujer, aunque nunca se fijará en mí _–sonrió tímida-_.

**Charlie:** No sabía que te gustasen las mujeres. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

**Amanda:** ¿Te molesta eso? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** Para nada lo decía por eso mujer…No me molesta para nada.

**Amanda:** Me alegro entonces _–le volvió a sonreír-_.

**Charlie:** Y esa chica sería estúpida si no se fijara en ti _–continuó-_.

**Amanda:** Me halagas Charlie, pero esa mujer está enamorada de otra persona y no quiero ponerme en medio.

**Charlie:** Creía que eras de las que peleaba _–levantó la ceja-._

**Amanda:** Es una situación algo complicada _–desvió la conversación-._

**Charlie:** Vale… No te incomodo más.

El teléfono de Amanda sonó de repente dándole un respiro ante la situación tensa. Al mirar la pantalla, Amanda esbozó una enorme sonrisa que le iluminó la cara. Charlie, al ver la reacción de la chica, supo que era alguien importante.

**Amanda:** ¡Quinn! ¿Qué tal estás preciosa? _–dijo con alegría-._

Charlie, al oír la el nombre de la rubia, se tensó y prestó atención a la llamada. En parte le interesaba lo que ambas chicas hablasen.

**Quinn:** He tenido días mejores… Me han dicho que te han cesado ¿Es eso cierto_? –preguntó preocupándose-._

**Amanda:** Sí, es cierto Quinn. Ya no soy agente… Irónico, ¿no crees? Creo que el destino quiso que dejase de ejercer como federal después de todo lo que os hice _–se quedó observando la expresión extraña de Charlie mientras ella charlaba-._

**Quinn:** ¡No digas tonterías! No hiciste nada malo… Al contrario. Así que no te eches toda la culpa encima.

**Amanda:** Me alegra oírte decir eso. Eres muy importante para mí; ya lo sabes.

**Quinn:** Y a mí me alegra oír eso _–sonrió-. _Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Amanda:** Ahora me pillas algo ocupada… Estoy comiendo con una preciosa rubia _–le guiñó el ojo a Charlie-._

**Quinn:** ¿Ya no soy tu rubia? _–puso voz triste-._

**Amanda:** Tú siempre lo serás, pero ya que sólo tienes ojos para otra morena… tendré que buscarme a otra, ¿no crees?

**Quinn:** Jajajaja _–rio-. _Está bien guapa, tienes toda la razón. Me alegra verte tan bien… Que te diviertas. Besos.

**Amanda:** Espero tu llamada para hablar.

**Quinn:** Ok guapa.

**Amanda:** Dale recuerdos a las chicas y diles que estoy bien. Hasta otra rubia.

Charlie se quedó perpleja ante la conversación que Amanda había tenido con esa tal Quinn. Pensó que lo más probable es que fuese la novia de Rachel y todo le empezaba a cuadrar… La mujer de la que hablaba Amanda era Quinn; se le notaba por la forma que tenía de tratarla. En la cabeza de Charlie empezó a funcionar la idea de que si ayudaba a su nueva amiga a conseguir a Quinn, ella podía volver con su chica.

**Charlie:** Creo que deberías quedarte aquí en Nueva York _–dijo convencida-._

**Amanda:** ¿Y eso? _–la miró confusa-._

**Charlie:** Ya sé quién esa mujer que te tiene tan loca… _–le guiñó el ojo-._

**Amanda:** Si tú lo dices… _–volvió a sonreírle-._

**Charlie:** No lo tienes todo perdido.

**Amanda:** ¿Ah no? Creo que me pensaré esa opción _–exclamó levantando su copa de vino-._

**Charlie:** ¿Por nuestra nueva amistad? _–levantó también su copa-._

**Amanda:** Por nosotras _–guiñó el ojo mientras brindaban-. _

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, en ese mismo instante.**_

Rachel y Quinn habían terminado su jornada de trabajo. La morena se había pasado toda la mañana distraída observando a Quinn, sus gestos, sus movimientos, sus expresiones… Le estaba costando mantener el trato que había acordado consigo misma de darse un tiempo de reflexión. Sin duda alguna, la rubia no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil con ese modelito que había elegido para vestir y las continuas provocaciones a las que se había visto sometida.

**Quinn:** ¿Nos vamos? _–miró a la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¿A dónde?

**Quinn:** A comer, ¿dónde si no? _–se mordió el labio-._

**Rachel:** ¡A comer! Claro… _–dijo cayendo en la cuenta-._

**Quinn:** Estás algo rara esta mañana Rachel. ¿Te pasa algo? _-dijo acercándose a la mesa de la morena e inclinándose para tocar su frente-._

**Rachel: **¿Qué haces? _–no pudo evitar ponerse roja a más no poder-._

Tener el cuerpo de la rubia prácticamente casi encima y poniéndole el pecho justo en su campo de visión no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

**Quinn:** Creo que no tienes fiebre. Aun así, te noto algo caliente y éstas muy roja.

**Rachel:** Será el calor… Parece que el aire no funciona bien hoy _–dijo dándose aire con la mano-._

**Quinn**: ¿El aire? _–miró hacia el aparato-_. El aire funciona bien Rachel.

**Rachel:** Entonces necesito salir de aquí. Me estoy agobiando _–se puso más nerviosa al ver que la rubia no había cambiado de posición-._

**Quinn:** Vámonos entonces _–exclamó con una gran sonrisa-._

Rachel tragó saliva y se limitó a asentir. Siguió a la rubia hasta el aparcamiento, donde se situaba la moto, agarró el casco que le pasó Quinn y se subió sin decir ni media palabra.

_-Aquí viene la parte difícil…-._

**Quinn:** ¿Estás bien Rach? _–preguntó al ver la cara de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Sí claro, ¿vamos? _–dijo subiéndose en la parte trasera de la moto-._

**Quinn:** Agárrate fuerte a mi. No quiero que te caigas _–espetó con una sonrisa triunfante-._

Rachel obedeció y se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de la rubia, agarrándose de forma firme a su cintura. A Quinn, al notar las manos de la morena en su cuerpo, se le escapó un suspiro que Rachel no pudo oír por el sonido de la moto y la protección del casco.

Quinn quería sorprender nuevamente a la chica así que la llevó a comer a un lugar algo retirado de comisaría. Ella no conocía muy bien la zona, pero quería probar un sitio nuevo que le habían recomendado.

**Rachel:** ¿Dónde estamos? No conozco esta parte de la ciudad...

**Quinn:** Tampoco estamos tan lejos. Lo que pasa es que trabajamos tanto que no salimos mucho.

**Rachel:** ¿Vienes mucho a este sitio? _–señaló el restaurante-._

**Quinn:** No. De hecho es la primera vez que lo hago, pero me lo han recomendado y quería venir con una persona especial _–miró directa los ojos de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Me parece estupendo… ¿Entramos? _–le sonrió-._

**Quinn:** Claro preciosa _–caminó con la morena hasta la entrada del restaurante-._

**Charlie:** ¿Rachel? _–exclamó extrañada mientras salía del restaurante-._

* * *

¿Nadie echó en falta la actualización de ayer? Uyuyuy... empiezo a temer por vuestra fidelidad. Ja,ja,ja.

En la quedada "Achele/Faberry" que tuvo lugar en Madrid en Noviembre, prometí dedicar unas líneas para cada una de las personas que allí estuvieron. Pues bien, hoy empezamos con ese pequeño homenaje con nuestra queridísima Ceci (alias Xenxita). La personalidad de esta chica está reflejada en el momento en que Rachel va caminando tras Quinn en las escaleras muy "embobada", en su mundo... Y, claro, una se tropieza sin querer con las cosas. Anotación: He de decir que Rachel llevaba consigo esa mañana 3 teléfonos móviles por si se quedaba sin batería en alguno de ellos. Se me ha olvidado comentarlo en la historia, pero es bueno que lo sepáis. Ceci, hoy te ha tocado ser un poco Rachel. Y a cada una de vosotras, conforme pasen los capítulos, también formaréis parte de la trama de la misma forma con la que hoy lo hice con nuestra amiga.

Un besazo! Espero que os guste y seguid haciendome "rewais".

DiLea


	7. Quinn vs Charlie

_**Quinn vs. Charlie**_

**Charlie:** ¿Rachel? _–exclamó extrañada mientras salía del restaurante-._

_-¡Mierda! ¡Qué puta casualidad!- pensó Quinn._

**Rachel:** ¿Charlie? ¡Qué haces…!

**Amanda:** ¡Rachel! Pensaba que no te gustaba la comida española… _-dijo a la morena-. _¡Whowww! _–exclamó al ver a la rubia-. _Si llego a saber esto antes…hubiese quedado hoy mismo contigo _–sonrió-._

**Quinn:** ¡Oh! No es nada Amanda… Me he puesto lo primero que he pillado…_-sonrió ella también-._

**Amanda:** Claro…Lo primero que has pillado… _-dijo mirando hacia Rachel-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué hacéis vosotras aquí? ¿Y juntas? _–frunció el ceño-._

**Charlie:** Amanda me invitó a comer por lo del juicio.

**Quinn:** Tú debes de ser la famosa Charlie… _-dijo sonriente clavando su mirada en Charlie-. _No nos han presentado… Soy Quinn _-extendió su mano-. _Encantada de conocerte.

**Charlie:** Charlie. Un placer _–le estrechó la mano-._ Me habían comentado que nos parecíamos, pero no podía imaginar que fuese para tanto…

**Quinn:** Bueno, tampoco es para tanto… Cada una tiene su encanto, ¿no crees?

**Charlie:** Bueno… yo… yo creo que eres bastante parecida…_-exclamó nerviosa-._

**Rachel:** Chicas _–interrumpió mirando hacia Amanda-_, ya os marchabais, ¿no?

**Amanda:** Si, Charlie… ¿Vamos?

**Charlie:** Esto… por supuesto Amanda _–sonrió-. _Me alegro de volver a verte Rachel, tenemos que hablar. Quinn _–miró a la rubica-_, un placer.

**Rachel:** Ok Charlie, luego hablamos con más tranquilidad… Amanda cuídamela, ¿vale?

**Quinn:** Rachel, tengo bastante hambre… ¿Podríamos pasar ya? _–dijo molesta mientras se adentraba al local-._

**Amanda:** Hasta luego chicas. No comáis mucho _–acertaba a decir mientras salía por la puerta-_.

**Rachel:** Ciao. ¡Charlie! _–llamó la atención de la chica, que paró en seco su partida-_, pásate por comisaría más tarde y hablamos.

**Charlie:** Preferiría hablar tranquilamente en casa. Si no te importa...

**Rachel:** ¿En casa? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** No sé dónde voy a ir si no… Espero que no te im…porte _–titubeó mirando hacia Quinn-._

**Rachel:** Te daré el juego de llaves esta tarde. Tenemos que hablar para ver cómo solucionamos esto…pero ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿ok?

**Charlie:** Gracias Rachel _–se acercó a la morena para dejarle un dulce beso en la mejilla-. _

_**En otro lugar de Nueva York…**_

Brittany y Santana también disfrutaban de su hora para almorzar. Las dos chicas se encontraban en el bar habitual de todos los días, pero sin compañía. Juntas, en la mesa de siempre, miraban la carta como lo venían haciendo años atrás.

**Brittany: **Parecemos idiotas mirando la carta siempre que venimos. Como si no conociésemos de sobra lo que hay para comer…

**Santana: **Pues yo necesito verla siempre. Me gusta saber si han puesto algun plato nuevo.

**Brittany: **Apenas ponen un plato nuevo cada ciertos meses… Deberías estar acostumbrada ya; parece que fuese ayer cuando empezaste a venir aquí.

**Santana: **¡Ya basta Britt!_ –exclamó algo tensa-. _Tengo suficiente con el trabajo para que encima andes presionándome con una estúpida comida…

**Brittany: **Lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba.

**Camarera:** ¿Qué van a tomar?

**Santana: **Lo de siempre; en este lugar no se puede innovar. Mucho menos si no te dejan ojear la carta _–miró de reojo a Brittany-._

**Brittany: **No ha tenido un buen día, discúlpela. A mí me pone una hamburguesa especial de la casa…Y con muchas patatas fritas, por favor.

**Camarera:** ¿Y para beber?

**Santana: **Agua, estamos de servicio.

**Brittany: **Para mi un refresco de cola, por favor.

**Camarera: **Enseguida les traigo su pedido.

**Santana: **La rubia tiene prisa, así que no tarde demasiado…

**Brittany: **¿Te ocurre algo San?

**Santana: **¿A mí? No, ¿por qué?

**Brittany: **No sé… Te noto algo malhumorada… Parece como si te hubiese hecho algo…

**Santana: **No me has hecho nada.

**Brittany: **¿Seguro? _–preguntó dudosa-._

**Santana: **Britt, ¿te estás viendo con otra persona?

**Brittany: **San… Yo veo a muchas personas a diario… ¿Cómo me preguntas esas cosas?

**Santana: **No de esa forma Britt; me refiero a verte de "forma especial".

**Brittany: **No sé cuál es esa forma especial de la que me hablas. Quizá si me explicases mejor…

**Santana: **Seré clara, ¿te estás acostando con otra persona? _–preguntó tras dar un sonoro suspiro-._

**Brittany: **No San. Yo no me estoy acostando con nadie que no seas tú.

**Santana: **¿Y Blaine?

**Brittany: **¿Blaine? ¡Qué dices! Yo no estoy acostándome con él.

La camarera interrumpió trayendo los pedidos de las chicas. Primero dejó sobre la mesa el plato de Santana y después hizo lo mismo con el de Brittany.

**Camarera:** Ahora mismo les traigo las bebidas.

**Santana: **Gracias _–miró fijamente a la camarera-._

**Brittany: **A mí ya se me ha quitado el hambre _–dijo enfadada-. _

**Santana: **Lo siento, ¿vale? Últimamente te veo algo rara.

**Brittany: **Yo estoy bien San. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

**Santana: **Si tú lo dices Britt… _–suspiró-. _

Brittany y Santana terminaron de comer de una forma tranquila y a la hora prevista Santana acompañó a su chica al lugar dónde había quedado con Blaine para dar sus clases. Cuando se disponía a salir de comisaría se tropezó con un hombre un tanto extraño que iba vestido con gorra y gafas de sol, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

_-De que me sonará este hombre…-._

_**Casa de Amanda, 17:00 horas.**_

Amanda había llevado a Charlie a su casa después de pasar por comisaría para recoger las llaves del apartamento de Rachel. La rubia aún no entendía por qué Amanda había insistido tanto en que fueran a su casa si ella ya disponía de las llaves de la suya propia.

**Charlie:** ¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos en tu casa? Aun tengo un montón de cosas que hacer _–dijo entrando por la puerta-._

**Amanda:** Es importante y mereces saberlo _–comentó dejando paso a la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Y bien. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar?

**Amanda:** Tengo todas tus cosas guardadas en la habitación de invitados _–soltó de repente-._

**Charlie:** ¡¿Qué?! _–exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos-._

**Amanda:** Ya te habrás enterado de que las únicas personas que sabíamos que estabas viva era el FBI, Sue y Will; los demás tenían que creer que estabas muerta, así que…

**Charlie:** Así que… ¿Qué? _–dijo algo enfadada-._

**Amanda:** Cuando a Rachel le dispararon y… _–intentaba explicarse-._

**Charlie:** ¿A Rachel le dispararon? _–preguntó atónita-._

**Amanda:** Sí, estuvo muy grave en coma. Pero… esto… después de eso… Quinn y Rachel empezaron a salir y San, Britt y yo decidimos ayudarle a reformar su casa. Yo me encargué de guardar todas tus cosas porque sabía que ibas a volver.

**Charlie:** Así que fingiste que las tirabas para llevártelas a tu casa _–dijo triste al saber que querían deshacerse de sus cosas-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila, está todo intacto. Puedes llevártelo de nuevo a casa _–comentó mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación-._

Charlie, al entrar en la habitación, vio todas sus cosas metidas en cajas perfectamente rotuladas y ordenadas. Amanda se ofreció a llevárselas a casa, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de invadir su intimidad y guardarse sus cosas. Una vez en casa de Rachel, la rubia se fijó en la nueva decoración de la casa. Podía distinguir los gustos de la morena con otros nuevos que suponía que eran los de Quinn. Comenzó recorriendo el salón intentando divisar alguna imagen de ellas dos, pero no encontró ninguna. Amanda se dio cuenta del estado de la rubia y corrió a abrazarla.

**Charlie:** Me siento como si hubiera estado congelada un año entero _–dijo llorando-._

**Amanda:** Es normal pequeña. Aquí la vida ha seguido y cuanto antes te acostumbres…pues mejor _–dijo sin apartarse de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** ¿Y cómo voy a recuperar mi vida? _–dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Te ayudaremos. Ya verás como en unos días te pones al corriente de todo _–intentó consolar a la chica-._

**Charlie:** Gracias Amanda… _-hizo un pequeño silencio-_. Gracias por todo.

**Amanda:** No me des las gracias. No merecías que te pasara todo esto… pero ya estás aquí de vuelta con la gente que te quiere _–comentó separándose del cuerpo de Charlie-._

**Charlie:** Creo que voy a tener trabajo por aquí _–dijo observando las cajas-._

**Amanda:** Las mudanzas nunca han sido nada fáciles _–se rio-._

**Charlie:** ¿Y ésto? _–preguntó al observar la foto de Amanda dedicada que se encontraba en la pared del salón-._

**Amanda:** Es una foto que le regalé a Rachel. Quería que no se olvidara de mí y como estaba poniendo fotos nuevas… _-no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza-._

**Charlie:** Es preciosa _–exclamó entregándole una sonrisa cálida-._ Es la mejor de todas.

**Amanda:** Ehmm… Esto… Yo me tengo que ir ya. Tengo que arreglar algunos papeles. Si necesitas algo te he apuntado mi número en tu móvil _–comentó señalando una caja-._

**Charlie:** ¿Mi móvil? Lo perdí en el secuestro _–preguntó confusa-._

**Amanda:** Me refería a tu nuevo móvil _–volvió a señalar una de las cajas-._ El FBI te ha proporcionado uno nuevo y yo me encargué de agregar a la agenda los números de tus amigas _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Gracias –_agradeció mientras se acercaba a la caja para coger el aparato-._ Te llamaré si necesito que me vuelvan a rescatar _–exclamó divertida-_.

**Amanda:** ¡A sus órdenes señorita Agron! _–espetó un gesto serio-_. Hasta la próxima _–se acercó decidida para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse-._

_-¿Será con todo el mundo igual?-._

_**Horas más tarde en la puerta de casa de Rachel.**_

Quinn acercaba a Rachel hasta la puerta de su casa, tras un largo paseo en moto. La rubia seguía molesta por el encontronazo que ambas habían vivido con Charlie. Se encontraba incómoda de saber que Rachel se había pasado casi toda la comida intentando asimilar la nueva amistad que había surgido entre Amanda y Charlie. No habían parado de hablar sobre ese tema; lo último que le apetecía a Quinn. A pesar de estar un poco harta de esa actitud de la morena, no dudó en seguir con sus planes de reconquista. Nada la iba a parar ahora.

**Quinn:** La princesa ha llegado sana y salva a su destino _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Rachel:** No hacía falta que te molestarás en traerme. Estábamos cerca _–le devolvió la sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** No es ninguna molestia Rachel. Lo hago encantada.

**Rachel:** Gracias por invitarme a comer y por la agradable tarde. La verdad es que necesitaba distraerme un poco _–comentaba pensando en lo que se encontraría al llegar a casa-._

**Quinn:** Me alegra haberte servido de ayuda. Y perdóname… _–dijo acercándose a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** ¿Perdonarte por qué? _–preguntó confusa-._

Quinn terminó con la poca distancia que las separaba y, sin pensarlo, unió sus labios a los de la morena. Rachel no pudo asimilarlo hasta pasado unos segundos; se había quedado totalmente paralizada…pero le gustaba. Le encantaba que la rubia hubiese tomado esa decisión. Quinn, por su parte, hacía aquel gesto por necesidad momentánea, sin ninguna intención de más… Era un gesto dulce que le apetecía llevar a cabo y lo hizo sin más. Rachel sentía cómo no podía dejar escapar aquél dulce y suave beso y quiso prolongarlo durante unos segundos más acariciando la lengua de la chica con su homónima. La rubia sonreía interiormente, pues sabía que aquello que inició estaba enloqueciendo aún más a la chica.

**Quinn:** Por esto… _-miró la cara confundida de la morena al terminar aquél beso-._ Ya sé que me pediste tiempo y lo entiendo. Sólo quería que supieses que estoy aquí y que no me rendiré _–sonó segura-._

**Rachel:** Ésta bien Quinn, no pasa nada _–comentó nerviosa-._ Me gustó mucho que me besaras. Yo también tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que te vi entrar en comisaría y… y ya has comprobado que no quería separarme de ti en este momento.

**Quinn:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó emocionada-._

**Rachel:** Sí, pero como muy bien has dicho antes… necesito un poco de espacio. Intentaré no demorarme mucho con esto; espero que lo entiendas.

Rachel, con pena en los ojos, se armaba de valor para abandonar el lugar y se marchó. No podía soportar hacer daño a Quinn y ésta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Pudo comprobar que no era tan fuerte como creía y que había caído en un error muy grande al besar a la rubia. Y sin contar el asunto con lo que aún tenía que lidiar en casa.

_-Ya caerás Rachel Berry… Tarde o temprano…-._

Rachel decidió subir a casa por las escaleras, pues necesita descargar toda la adrenalina que había acumulado durante todo el día; sobre todo en los últimos minutos de despedida con la rubia. El tener a Quinn desafiándola de aquella manera, y con esa predisposición, la estaba matando lentamente. Comenzaba a conocer un lado sexy y seductor en la rubia que nunca antes había visto y que le resultaba muy interesante. Al llegar a la puerta, cogió aire y giraba las llaves en la cerradura para terminar entrando decidida a la estancia.

**Charlie:** Rachel, ¿eres tú? _–gritó desde la habitación al oír la puerta-._

**Rachel:** Sí, ya estoy en casa _–se dirigió a la nevera a coger un botellín de agua para después sentarse en el sofá-._

**Charlie:** Hola preciosa _–saludó entrando en la sala con un pequeño short y una minúscula camiseta-._

Rachel desviaba su atención hacia la chica y, de repente, toda el agua que tenía en la boca salió expulsada de manera potente, como si de una fuente se tratase.

**Rachel:**¿Te has cortado el pelo? _–preguntaba sorprendida y mirándola de arriba abajo-._

**Charlie:** Sí, después de un año me creció un montón y así me gusta más… Me siento más yo _–explicaba mientras tomaba asiento junto a la morena-._ ¿No te gusta?

**Rachel:** Claro que me gusta Charlie. Siempre lo has llevado así, estoy acostumbrada _–apartó su mirada de la chica-._

Charlie, al notar lo nerviosa que se había puesto la morena, decidió jugar un poco más con la situación. Aprovechó aquellos nervios para acercarse mucho más a Rachel y poder seducirla. Con ese cabello corto volvía a ser "más Charlie" que nunca. Plan infalible, pensó.

**Charlie:** Espero que no te importe que vaya así _–señalaba la ropa que llevaba puesta-._ Aún estoy ordenando la ropa y no encontraba nada entre tanto caos.

**Rachel:** No… No pasa nada _–espetó nerviosa y ya ruborizada-._ Estás en tu casa.

**Charlie:** ¿Sabes lo que he echado de menos? _–preguntó acercándose a los labios de la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¿El qué? _–Rachel se tensaba en el sofá y estiraba todo su cuerpo intentando huir de aquél acorralamiento al que se vio sometida-._

**Charlie:** ¡Un buen helado de chocolate! –_exclamó riéndose por la actitud de la morena-._

_-Creo que no lo tengo todo perdido. Ella sigue sintiéndose atraída por mí. Lo sé…No hay más que verla-._

**Rachel:** Hay helado en el congelador. Si te apetece ya sabes… _–suspiró a la vez que destensaba el cuerpo-._

Charlie se separaba de la morena lentamente haciéndola sufrir un poco más. Acto seguido, corrió hacía la nevera para buscar el helado de chocolate y comérselo. Mientras tanto, Rachel seguía en el sofá intentando controlar la respiración. Se volvía a repetir la situación, pero ésta vez con otra chica totalmente diferente pero a la vez tan idéntica... Se estaba volviendo loca y esa locura se estaba viendo reflejada en la actitud que obtenía con las chicas.

**Charlie:** ¿Te ocurre algo? _–preguntó al verla con los ojos cerrados y respirando, como si estuviera realizando algún ejercicio de yoga-._

**Rachel:** Nada, estoy bien.

**Charlie:** ¿Seguro? Parece que estuvieras adorando a Shiva _–sonrió-_.

**Rachel: **Estoy bien, de verdad. Por cierto Charlie… Ahora que estamos aquí hablando…La habitación de invitados está hecha un desastre desde que Amanda vino a quedarse para cuidarme. Y como mi habitación… bueno, es nuestra habitación…tienes el derecho de dormir allí _–titubeaba mientras observaba cómo Charlie comía tranquilamente el helado-._

**Charlie:** ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde dormirás? _–preguntó mientras lamía la cucharilla del helado-._

**Rachel:** Yo dormiré en el sofá _–exclamó apartando la mirada de la boca de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Vamos Rachel… Sabes de sobre que la cama es grande. Hay sitio para las dos; no tienes que dormir incómoda.

**Rachel:** No creo que sea buena idea Charlie.

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que dormimos juntas _–sonrió-._ Además, he estado muy sola todo este tiempo…Y me da algo de miedo _–intentó convencerla poniendo pucheritos-._

**Rachel:** No me pongas esa cara _–dijo al ver que Charlie no la quitaba-._ Está bien, dormiré contigo.

**Charlie:** ¡Gracias! _–exclamó de alegría, saltando a los brazos de la morena-._

Mientras tanto, en esa misma noche… Quinn no tenía ganas de encerrarse en casa y optó por llamar a su amiga Santana para hacer planes. Al ver que la latina no cogía el teléfono, probó con Brittany. La chica, al parecer, lo tenía también desconectado.

_-¿Dónde estarán metidas éstas dos…? Qué preguntas tengo, seguro que están teniendo sexo desenfadado. ¿Ahora a quién llamo…?-._

**Amanda:** Puedo ser tu Jack cuando lo desees _–dijo al coger el teléfono a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Déjate de bromas _–se rio-. _Necesito alguien con quién hablar.

**Amanda:** Al parecer hoy todo el mundo me busca por lo mismo...

**Quinn:** ¿Estás ocupada? _–preguntó al percatarse del tono de la chica-._

**Amanda:** Llevo dos días metida en un calabazo Quinn, más bien estoy cansada… Pero estoy aquí para ti; siempre te lo he dicho.

**Quinn:** No te robaré mucho tiempo. En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa _–colgó el teléfono-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. Jueves, 1 Septiembre, 06:00 horas.**_

Santana llegaba a comisaría con un humor de perros, pues no había pasado una buena noche con Brittany. Ambas saltaban a la más mínima y enseguida comenzaban una nueva discusión. Era una continua agonía que no tenía fin para la latina, ya no sabía que hacer para salir de esa situación en la que se había visto envuelta días atrás. Se le ocurrió la idea de llevar a su chica a cenar, al cine, salir a bailar…daba igual el plan, pues a Brittany no le agradaba nada de lo que le preparase Santana aquellos días. Ni siquiera salir a bailar le había dado resultado, y eso que era lo que más le gustaba a la rubia…La latina ya lo había dado todo por perdido.

**Jesse:** ¡Buenos días agente López! _–saludó educadamente-._

**Santana:** No me hables si no quieres que te muerda en un ojo _–lo señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-_. Y, créeme, estoy siendo demasiado amable.

**Jesse:** Está bien… Por cierto, ¿no viene Brittany contigo? Tengo un sobre para ella que ha llegado esta mañana.

**Santana:** Brittany ha ido a por un café… ¿Un sobre? _–preguntó muy interesada-._

**Jesse:** Sí, no pone quién lo envía.

**Santana:** ¿Me das ese sobre, por favor? _–dijo amablemente-._

**Jesse:** No debería darte la correspondencia de otra persona.

**Santana:** Es mi novia y vivimos juntas. Yo le entregaré el sobre cuando venga _–esta vez el tono de voz había sido mucho más alto que el anterior-._

**Jesse:** Gracias, pero éste es mi trabajo_. _Se lo haré llegar en cuanto regrese de ese café _–sonrió-._

**Santana:** O me das el sobre ahora mismo, o te meto un tiro entre ceja y ceja _–se acercó al chico enfurecida y lo agarró de la camiseta-. _Tú eliges.

**Jesse:** Vale, vale. No te enfades, ¿eh? Yo sólo soy un mandado…_-comenzó a buscar sobre la mesa-._ Aquí tienes _–dijo entregándole el sobre-._ Por cierto, si me preguntan… diré que me has obligado a dártelo. No quiero problemas.

**Santana:** Cargaré con la culpa, tranquilo… Por cierto, ni una palabra a Britt ¿Entendido? _–volvió a levantar el dedo amenazante-._

**Jesse: **Entendido _–tragó saliva y se recompuso la camiseta-._

Santana, triunfante por haber conseguido el sobre, se dirigió a su mesa. Tomó asiento y observó el objeto pensativa. No sabía si abrir el sobre y descubrir la verdad por ella misma, o esperar a que Brittany llegase para que le diera una explicación.

**Brittany:** ¡Buenos días Jesse! _–saludó sonriente-._

**Jesse:** Buenos días Britt.

**Brittany:** ¿Has visto a San?

**Jesse:** ¿Qué si la he visto? Hubiera preferido no hacerlo… _-comentó molesto-._

**Brittany:** Hablaré con San para que te trate mejor _–dijo preocupada-._

Brittany vio a los lejos a su chica, que estaba algo derrumbada sobre la mesa de la oficina y se apresuró en llegar hasta ella.

**Brittany:** ¡San! ¿Estás bien? _–preguntó con miedo-._

**Santana:** ¿Por qué me mientes Brittany? _–levantó la cabeza de la mesa-._

**Brittany:** ¿De qué hablas San? _–seguía asustada-._

**Santana:** ¡De esto! _–exclamó tirándole el sobre sobre su mesa-._

**Brittany:** ¿Has abierto el sobre? _–preguntaba alterada-._ ¡No has respetado mi intimidad!

**Santana:** Te equivocas Britt… Yo no he abierto ningún sobre… _–se cruzó de brazos-. _Estoy esperando a que tú me des una explicación de estas cartas.

**Brittany:** Ya te dije en su momento que no es nada _–intentó evadirse-._

**Santana:** No me vengas con el mismo cuento porque ésta vez ya no cuela Britt. Si no me cuentas lo que pasa, me voy a enfadar mucho y no quiero pelearme contigo.

**Brittany:** ¿Y por qué te molestan las cartas? ¿Nunca has recibido correo?

**Santana:** No es por las cartas, Britt. Es que, desde que recibes esa correspondencia, estas muy rara y sé que algo me ocultas… Lo intuyo.

**Brittany:** Llevo un par de semanas recibiendo cartas de un admirador _–confesó sentándose en la silla-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué? _–preguntó incrédula-._

**Brittany:** Es un anónimo. No dice quien es y, por eso mismo, no le doy importancia. Creo que es una broma de alguno de los compañeros para reírse de mí.

**Santana:** ¿Y por qué no me lo has contando antes?

**Brittany:** Por qué sé que te pones muy furiosa con estas cosas… Ya viste cómo trataste a Blaine el otro día…_–intentó defenderse-._

**Santana:** ¿Me éstas diciendo que hay un psicópata detrás de ti y tú no me dices nada por cómo trate al imbécil de Blaine el otro día? _–se alteró-._

**Brittany:** No quería que te enfadases por una tontería como ésta.

**Santana:** No confías en mí Britt… ¿Es eso? _–preguntó casi llorando-._

**Brittany:** ¡No es eso San! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo crees… _–dijo intentando abrazar a su chica-._

**Santana:** ¡No me toques! _–interrumpió, soltándose del abrazo-._

**Brittany:** No llores San. Por favor, no llores… _–exclamaba triste-._

**Santana:** Será mejor que esta tarde me vaya de casa… Me has hecho daño Britt _–fue dura-._

Brittany se quedó observando cómo Santana intentaba controlar el llanto mientras se dirigía al despacho de las subinspectoras. Subía las escaleras apresuradamente con las manos en su cara. Brittany se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras rompía a llorar de la impotencia. Ya no podía hacer nada; ya era demasiado tarde. No debió haber mentido nunca a su chica.

_**Esa misma mañana, en casa de Amanda.**_

El sonido de un teléfono retumbaba en toda la habitación. Era muy temprano para recibir llamadas, pensó la morena. La cabeza le daba vueltas después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al ver que el teléfono no paraba de sonar y que insistía, se giró lentamente sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor.

**Amanda:** ¡Hey, Quinn! ¡Despierta! _–dijo mientras movía el hombro de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa…? Déjame dormir… _–seguía aún en sueños-._

**Amanda:** Más quisiera yo poder dormir… pero tú móvil no me deja _–le sonrió-. _

**Quinn:** ¡Mi móvil! _–abrió los ojos como platos-._ ¿Qué hora es? _–preguntaba incorporándose-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila, aún es temprano… Todavía te queda una hora… _–dijo intentando dormirse de nuevo-._

**Quinn:** Uff, menos mal _–respiró tranquila-._

**Amanda:** ¿Podrías al menos hacerme el favor de apagar ese dichoso trasto? _–puso otro gesto de dolor-. _¡Dios! ¡No para de sonar!

**Quinn:** Claro… ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! _–preguntó asustada al salir de la cama-._

* * *

Festejando el **review número 100**... Regalo de actualización. Yeahhh! Las gracias a **_lachica1983_** por ponerse al día con la historia y dejar sus comentarios. PD: Cuidado con Ami, puede que te esté esperando en el baño! jajaja. Qué arte tienes mi arma :P

Y bueno...si os portáis bien, seguiremos.

Peguntas? Algún comentario que queráis hacer al respecto? Dudas?

Feliz Año Nuevo! Feliç Any Nou! Happy New Year! Buon anno! Para las más extranjeras también tenemos felicitación de mis partes y de las de _**Dispanish.**_

A divertirse!

DiLea


	8. Pesadillas

_**Pesadillas**_

**Amanda:** ¿Podrías al menos hacerme el favor de apagar ese dichoso trasto? _–puso otro gesto de dolor-. _¡Dios! ¡No para de sonar!

**Quinn:** Claro… ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! _–preguntó asustada al salir de la cama-._

_**Casa de Rachel, 07:00 horas.**_

Rachel se encontraba con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la estancia. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, removía con una cucharilla la taza de café. Café que seguramente ya se encontraba frío. Hacía tan sólo un par de horas que Charlie se había dormido, sin embargo, ella no podía dormirse después de lo sucedido esa noche. No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero seguía ahí: sentada y mirando a la nada.

_**-Flashback-**_

Charlie había conseguido convencer a Rachel para ver una de sus películas favoritas: _"Habitación en Roma"_. Era lo último que le faltaba a la morena para completar el día… Sólo le faltaba el argumento caliente de la película para seguir necesitando que la socorrieran de alguna forma.

**Rachel:** Me voy a ir a la cama a dormir _–dijo al ver que la película ya había terminado-._

**Charlie:** Está bien, vamos _–se levantó para quitar la película-._

**Rachel:** No hace falta que vengas todavía. Si quieres puedes seguir viendo la televisión…

**Charlie:** Me apetece ir a descansar.

**Rachel:** Como quieras _–dejó salir un suspiro-._

La morena tomó rumbo a la habitación. De cerca, Charlie la seguía sonriente tras haber colocado el DVD en la estantería correspondiente. Rachel, al llegar al lugar, cogió su pijama y se fue al baño para cambiarse. Este acto, le resultó un tanto extraño a la rubia, pues no sabía que Rachel tuviese vergüenza de cambiarse frente a ella. Al regresar del baño, la morena se encontró a la rubia en el lado que siempre solía dormir cuando estaba viviendo con ella.

**Charlie:** No te importa, ¿no? _–dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la morena-._

**Rachel:** No, claro que no me importa. Ese suele ser tu sitio ¿no? _–se acercó a la cama-._

**Charlie:** Veo que te acuerdas _–sonrió dulcemente-._

**Rachel:** Hemos vivido 5 años juntas; son detalles que no se olvidan tan fácilmente _–se puso nerviosa mientras se metía en la cama-._

Rachel se acostaba dando la espalda a la rubia. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, pensando que así todo se calmaría. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía calmarse, pues era difícil evitar sentir de nuevo el aroma y el calor que desprendía la rubia. La chica se encontraba de nuevo a su lado y eso le reconfortaba, pero también la ponía muy nerviosa. Con la mano temblorosa consiguió apagar la única luz que permanecía encendida en ese momento.

Charlie, instintivamente, se acercó al cuerpo de la morena consiguiendo pegarse al pequeño cuerpo de ésta. Colocó una mano sobre el abdomen de Rachel y escondió su cabeza sobre el cuello de la misma. Las respiraciones de Charlie sobre su cuello no eran la mejor forma de relajarse para poder dormir; así que Rachel prefirió quedarse quieta, sin moverse, y pensó en contar ovejitas. Desde que había abandonado las dichosas pastillas para dormir era la única alternativa que tenía para conciliar el sueño cuando no estaba Quinn.

_-146, 147, 148… ¡Mierda! Me he vuelto a perder en la cuenta-._

Rachel perdió la cuenta al notar cómo empezaba a moverse el cuerpo de Charlie. Al parecer, la chica estaba inquieta y ella no quería darse la vuelta y ver exactamente qué era lo que le ocurría por miedo a no poder controlarse… Así que se decidió a cerrar los ojos y comenzar la cuenta de nuevo.

**Charlie:** Suéltame _–dijo en apenas un susurro-._ No, por favor _–volvió a hablar, pero ésta vez empezaba a moverse de una forma un tanto brusca-._

Rachel, al notar la angustia en la voz de Charlie, se giró y pudo comprobar que la chica estaba totalmente empapada en sudor y con el ceño fruncido. No pudo controlar el acercarse más a la rubia para tranquilizarla.

**Charlie:** ¡NO! ¡No me toques! _–gritó al sentir las manos de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** ¡Charlie! ¡Soy yo! ¡Rachel! _–gritaba al ver la cara de pánico de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** No me hagas daño _–la chica lloraba aún con la imagen de Lara en su cabeza-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila, estás conmigo Charlie _–la abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarla-._

**Charlie:** Lo siento mucho Rachel _–lloraba desconsoladamente al conseguir salir de esa pesadilla-._

**Rachel:** No lo sientas. Tan sólo ha sido una pesadilla _–exclamó con dulzura-._

**Charlie:** Me persigue la misma pesadilla desde hace tiempo….

**Rachel:** Es normal. Has pasado por una etapa traumática y necesitas adaptarte. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo _–espetó con tristeza-._

**Charlie:** ¿Lo pasaste mal cuando desaparecí? –_preguntaba sudando aún por las pesadillas-._

**Rachel:** No te haces una idea de cuánto. Estuve en tratamiento psiquiátrico hasta hace poco… Incluso me enganché a las pastillas; no podía dormir si no las tomaba… Aún me cuesta poder dormir _–explicaba sincera-._

**Charlie:** Sé que suena extraño viniendo de mí, pero tengo miedo _–dijo con los ojos aún en lágrimas-._

**Rachel:** Ya no tienes que tener miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos todas aquí y no te pasará nada _–abrazó de nuevo a la rubia-._ Será mejor que te cambies de ropa si no quieres coger un resfriado _–comentaba al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba empapada de sudor-._

**Charlie:** Lo siento, no te he dejado dormir _–sonó apenada-._

**Rachel:** No pasa nada, aún no me había dormido.

**Charlie:** Ya es muy tarde _–exclamó mirando el reloj de la mesilla-._

**Rachel:** No me podré dormir si tú no estás tranquila.

**Charlie:** Gracias _–se acercó a besar los labios de la morena-._

**Rachel:** De… De nada supongo _–se quedó parada por el beso-._

Charlie, obedeciendo a la morena, fue a darse una ducha rápida para cambiarse de ropa. No quería coger un resfriado pues, a pesar de estar todavía en verano, en las noches del mes de Septiembre en Nueva York ya empezaba a refrescar un poco. Al volver de la ducha, Charlie se encontraba a una Rachel pensativa sobre la cama. Dudó si había sido buena idea darle aquél beso, aunque lo había hecho de una forma un tanto espontánea y como de agradecimiento… No se había parado a pensar que aquello podía hacerle mal a la chica que tanto amaba.

**Charlie:** Gracias por esperarme _–agachó su cabeza-._

**Rachel:** Te dije que te esperaría _–volvió en sí al notar la presencia de la rubia en la cama-._ ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

**Charlie:** Sí, solo me gustaría… _-comentaba dubitativa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Agua? _–preguntó intentando averiguarlo-._

Charlie negó con la cabeza la pregunta y se puso aún más roja por lo que le iba a pedir a la morena. No era nada del otro mundo, pero quería ser cauta.

**Rachel:** Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

**Charlie:** ¿Puedes abrazarme? _–preguntó con toda la vergüenza del mundo-._

**Rachel:** Claro _–dudó en la respuesta-._

Rachel y Charlie se volvieron acostar, pero esta vez la morena envolvió con sus brazos a la rubia para que descansara sobre su pecho. Rachel podía notar de nuevo la respiración tranquila de la chica e inconscientemente le comenzó a acariciar los hombros y la espalda, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado. Charlie, al notar ese gesto, se aferró más al torso de la morena aprovechando al máximo aquél contacto con ella.

La noche no se quedó ahí, pues la tranquilidad, que había intentado provocar la morena, se rompió justo cuando a la rubia le volvían esas pesadillas. Por un momento, Rachel se sintió la culpable del tormento que estaba pasando Charlie; sentía mucho que la chica estuviese pasando por aquello tan sólo porque una loca se hubiese obsesionado con ella en el pasado.

Cuando por fin habían pasado las horas, y parecía que Charlie había recuperado la tranquilidad, Rachel miró el reloj que ya marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana. En tan sólo dos horas y media se tendría que despertar para ir a trabajar, así que decidió dejar a la rubia dormir tranquila en la cama y ella se levantó para tomar una buena ducha y poder despejar la mente.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

_**Casa de Amanda, 07:30 horas.**_

Quinn se encontraba tomando una ducha en casa de la morena. Mientras dejaba caer el agua caliente por su cuerpo, se le pasaban por la cabeza miles de imágenes sucedidas la noche anterior. Se encontraba medio hipnotizada por aquello que había hecho y se sentía un poco mal con ella misma. Debía de empezar a cambiar un poco su filosofía de vida si no quería acabar mal.

**Amanda: **¿Vas a tardar mucho? ¿O quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte? _–dijo tocando la puerta del baño-._

**Quinn:** Muy gracioso Amanda _–comentó algo enfadada-._

**Amanda:** Vamos Quinn, no te pongas así _–espetó una sonrisa al otro lado de la puerta-._

**Quinn:** Mira que dejar que me beba media botella de vodka sabiendo que tengo que trabajar hoy… _–atinaba a decir con cierto dolor de cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Pero… ¡si fuiste tú la que empezaste! Y conforme llegaste vestida ayer a mi casa… Cualquiera te decía que no.

**Quinn:** Muy graciosa _–exclamó saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla-._

**Amanda:** Aunque viéndote ahora mismo…Me gusta más ésto que lo que llevabas ayer _–dijo observándola de arriba a bajo-._

**Quinn:** Todo tuyo.

**Amanda:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó con la cara iluminada-._

**Quinn:** ¡El baño! ¿No era lo que querías? _–senaló la puerta-._

**Amanda:** ¡Ah, si! ¡El baño! Qué tonta… _–cayó entonces en la cuenta-._

Quinn dejaba a la morena en su baño y ella salía hacia la habitación para arreglarse con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior. Tan sólo tenía una hora para llegar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, tomarse un café doble con un ibuprofeno y, con un poco de suerte, no tendría que aguantar los gritos de Sue en toda la mañana.

**Amanda:** ¿Te vas ya? _–preguntó al ver a la rubia vestida con el casco en la mano-._

**Quinn:** Me gustaría pasar por casa antes de ir a trabajar _–se señalaba la ropa-._

**Amanda:** Pues a mí no me importaría verte así vestida todos los días _–se rio-._

**Quinn:** Siento lo de anoche Amanda… _–se ruborizaba-._

**Amanda:** No te preocupes, ya te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que quisieras… Y tampoco ha sido una tortura que digamos.

**Quinn:** Gracias _–se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-._

**Amanda:** Voy a tener que darte más vodka de vez en cuando… _–se rio a carcajadas-._

**Quinn:** No lo estropees _–se rio ella también mientras abría la puerta-._

**Amanda:** Lo sé, ya me conoces _–le guiñó un ojo-. _Pero si esa es la única forma de que acabes en mi cama desnuda… soy capaz de volver a hacerlo.

Quinn se marchó de allí todo lo rápido que podía. Se subió en la moto y se alejó de casa de la morena a toda velocidad. Quería escapar de allí; no quería pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Con el aire fresco de la mañana golpeándole en el cuerpo, pensó en cómo habría pasado la noche Rachel con Charlie en la misma casa… No soportaba la idea de imaginárselas juntas.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 09:00 horas.**_

Rachel llegó a comisaría saludando efusivamente a su primo. Éste se encontraba organizando unos papeles que le habían enviado sobre el caso y que tenía que entregar a sus superiores.

**Jesse:** Aquí tiene subinspectora _–dijo entregándole los papeles-._

**Rachel:** Vamos Jesse, no hace falta que ahora me trates así _–hizo pucheros-._

**Jesse:** Pero… me dijiste que en el trabajo te tratará como mi superior… _-se quejó-._

**Rachel:** Sí, pero ahora necesito un abrazo y mimitos de mi primo preferido.

**Jesse:** Si estás así es porque te pasa algo… Suelta _–espetó serio-._

**Rachel:** Ayer me acosté con Charlie y… y me besó _–dijo de golpe-._

**Jesse:** ¿¡Que hiciste qué!? _–preguntó con los ojos abiertos-._ Por partes primita… ¿Te acostaste con ella?

**Rachel:** No de la forma que tú piensas… _–explicaba dándose cuenta de sus palabras-._

**Jesse:** ¡Ah vale! Pensaba que te habías acostado con ella teniendo ahora novia… Pero… ¿la besaste?

**Rachel:** Fue ella la que me besó a mí y fue algo rápido, corto, dulce…

**Jesse:** Rachel, en serio, esto no es un juego. Tienes a dos chicas enamoradas de ti y no puedes jugar con sus sentimientos. Por favor, no juegues con ellas. No se lo merecen.

**Rachel:** Lo sé Jesse, lo sé. Pero es que ellas no me lo ponen nada fácil. Están… Están provocándome todo el tiempo _–se quejó nerviosa-._

**Jesse:** Entiéndelas, ellas solo quieren llamar tu atención.

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué hago para decidirme? _–preguntó apenada y perdida-._

**Jesse:** En eso no te puedo ayudar… pero lo único que te puedo decir es que te guíes por el corazón. Escúchalo, él te dirá qué es lo que debes hacer.

**Rachel:** Eres un genio a veces _–se acercó para darle un beso fuerte en la mejilla-._

Quinn entraba corriendo por la puerta de comisaría sin percatarse de quién se encontraba en recepción. Rachel y su primo se quedaban un tanto sorprendidos por la actitud de la rubia, ya que de normal ella era una chica más tranquila y que se paraba a saludar a todo el mundo.

_-¿Que le pasará a Quinn esta mañana? ¿Estará así porque Charlie vive en casa?-._

**Jesse:** Déjale algo de tiempo…

**Rachel:** ¡Pero…. _–intentó hablar pero se calló al ver la cara amenazante de su primo-._ Está bien… _–espetó derrotada-._

Quinn subió las escaleras rápidamente y, al abrir la puerta de su despacho, divisó a Santana que se encontraba llorando desconsolada en su mesa. Rápidamente dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se preocupó por su amiga; ella la necesitaba.

**Quinn:** San, ¿estás bien? _–preguntó acercándose a la latina-._

**Santana:** Hola Quinn… No… No te oí llegar _–dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y levantándose de golpe de la silla-._

**Quinn:** Mejor siéntate y cuéntame qué te ha pasado _–se adentraba en su despacho dejando el bolso y la cazadora de cuero en la silla-._

**Santana:** Me he peleado con Britt _–agachó cabeza apenada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y eso? ¡Si sois la pareja perfecta e inseparable! _–exclamó preocupada-._

**Santana:** Me ha estado engañando….

**Quinn: **¿Con otra mujer? _–preguntó incrédula-._

**Santana:** No… Aunque ya no sé que creer Quinn.

**Quinn:** Cuéntame entonces.

Santana explicó a Quinn todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos días entre ambas y lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana con el asunto del admirador y el tema de los sobres. Quinn se sorprendía por la situación que estaban viviendo sus amigas y se quedaba absorta por la actitud que había adoptado Brittany.

**Quinn:** ¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso de Britt… Aunque conociéndote, quizás lo hizo para no hacerte daño.

**Santana:** ¿¡Tú también piensas igual!? _–exclamó cabreada-._

**Quinn:** Yo soy partidaria de contar toda la verdad…Mírame a mí, soy un claro ejemplo de lo que te está pasando a ti...

**Santana:** Lo siento… Tú también tienes lo tuyo _–comentaba dándose cuenta de la situación de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila, sé por lo que estás pasando _–le agarró la mano-._ Y puesto que vas a estar un tiempo fuera de casa… ¿Por qué no te vienes a la mía? Así nos hacemos compañía mutua _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Santana: **¿En serio? _–preguntaba con ilusión-._

**Quinn:** Claro, eres mi amiga. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

**Santana:** ¡Estupendo! Ya verás lo bien que lo pasaremos _–sonrió-._

**Quinn:** Al menos te he hecho sonreír… Eso es un punto a mi favor _–le guiñó un ojo a la latina-._

**Santana:** Por cierto… ¿Por qué has venido tan apresurada? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y tú como sabías que he venido corriendo? _-se sorprendía-._

**Santana:** Es evidente en el estado con el que has entrado al despacho. Además, soy Santana López y a mí no se me pasa nada por alto… Ya lo sabes de sobra.

**Quinn:** Es una larga historia…

**Santana:** Tenemos tiempo _–dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Está bien _–contestó resignada-._

_**-Flashback-**_

El timbre de casa de Amanda retumbó con fuerza en la silenciosa casa. La chica, agotada físicamente después de lo vivido en los últimos días, se levantó del sofá con desgana y, arrastrando los pies, se acercó hasta la puerta.

**Amanda:** ¡Si que eres veloz! Hace un momento estaba hablando contigo _–dijo dándole paso-._

**Quinn:** Con la moto evito mucho tráfico _–se acercó a la morena para darle un beso en la mejilla-._

**Amanda:** Me alegra que me saludes así _–dijo tocándose la mejilla y con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Creo que ya es la costumbre cuando te veo _–sonrió avergonzada-._

**Amanda:** ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te preocupa? Aunque me puedo dar una ligera idea… _–se sentó junto a Quinn en el sofá-._

**Quinn:** Creo que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora mismo. Bueno, aunque también están Santana y Brittany, pero ellas son amigas de Charlie y me resulta algo extraño hablar de esto con ellas… _–agachó la mirada-._

**Amanda:** Te entiendo… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rachel? _–preguntó al ver que la rubia no arrancaba la conversación-._

**Quinn:** Mal… Me ha pedido un tiempo.

**Amanda:** Yo la mato. A Rachel la mato… ¡Mira que decirte eso! _–exclamó con rabia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Para! Está bien. Es lógico por Charlie.

**Amanda:** Es algo complicado _–comentó pensando en la situación-._ Pero… aun así, yo confío en vuestros sentimientos al 100% y creo que sólo está algo confusa _–dijo dándole una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntaba con el rostro iluminado-._

**Amanda:** Si de algo sé, es de relaciones… He tenido muchas y eso me ha hecho saber distinguir cuándo algo es de verdad o es tan sólo pasajero.

**Quinn: **Gracias Amanda. Eres una buena amiga _–dijo lanzándose a su cuello-._

**Amanda:** De nada. Por cierto, ¿quieres tomar algo? No te he ofrecido nada…

**Quinn:** Necesito algo fuerte.

**Amanda:** ¡No sabes lo que dices rubia! _–exclamó riéndose-._

Amanda se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse a su mueble bar, el cual tenía muy bien equipado. Sabía que a la rubia le iba a encantar una botella especial que tenía guardada como reliquia. Se trataba de un vodka perfumado que le habían regalado y que aún no se había atrevido a abrir, pues se dijo a sí misma que sólo abriría esa botella en una ocasión especial. Y ésta ocasión lo merecía. Sacó la cajita que aguardaba la botella sorprendiendo a la rubia.

_-Creo que la rubia lo necesita más que nadie-._

Pasaron las horas y las copas no paraban de caer una tras otra. Aquel vodka sabía exquisito y, además, olía de maravilla. Quinn se quedó prendida de la bebida y era la que más copas estaba ingiriendo. El alcohol tardó poco tiempo más en hacer efecto en las chicas. Sobre todo en la rubia, ya que ésta no toleraba muy bien el alcohol y era la que más pasada iba.

**Quinn:** Ponmmmeee otra _–dijo con una risilla un tanto ebria-._

**Amanda:** Creo que ya llevas demasiado. No se entiende casi el hablar _–apartó la botella de las manos de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¿Coomoo es que aaa ti no te afecta? _–preguntó intentando fijar la vista en la morena-._

**Amanda:** Soy más alta que tú y estoy acostumbrada.

**Quinn:** Vayaaaa, sí que eres alta _–miró sorprendida a la morena que se había levantado a retirar los vasos-._

**Amanda:** Te pones graciosa cuando bebes _–se rio-. _¿Alguna vez te lo había dicho? Por cierto, no creo que sea buena idea que cojas la moto a estas horas… y mucho menos en este estado.

**Quinn:** ¿Estado? ¡Yo no estoy embarazada! Aunque me gustaría… ¿Sabes? ¿Te imaginas una mini Rachel por ahí_? –se quedó pensativa con la mirada hacía el techo-._ Creo que moriría de amor con eso _–explicaba con una tonta sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** Yo me refería a tu estado de embriaguez. ¿Te pones también cariñosa? Quién fuera Rachel en este momento… _–dijo al notar lo enamorada que estaba la rubia de ella-._

**Quinn:** ¡No estarás enamorada de mí! _–exclamó levantándose con algo de dificultad y acercándose a la morena muy torpemente-._

**Amanda:** ¡Qué preguntas tienes rubia…! ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un bombón como tú? Pero…

**Quinn:** Nadie me quiere _–dijo sentándose otra vez en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y algo de enfado-._

**Amanda:** ¡Hey! No he dicho eso… _–volvió corriendo al sofá para consolar a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Pues si me quieres… ¡Bésame! _–exclamó muy decidida-._

**Amanda:** Tú no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Quinn… _–dijo algo avergonzada-._ Mira que luego por la mañana te arrepentirás de todo esto…

Quinn se acercó para besar con fuerza los labios de la morena. Cuando Amanda se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, separó a Quinn de sus labios.

**Quinn:** Uff eres insoportable. Mucho hablar, pero luego poco hacer… ¿Cómo se diría en España?

**Amanda:** ¿Perro ladrador, poco mordedor? _–preguntó a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Eso! Tú eres así.

Amanda no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando en boca de Quinn. Una de las chicas más guapas de Nueva York, y de las más guapas que había conocido, estaba en su salón, sentada en su sofá y rogándole por un beso. En otras circunstancias, a ella no le habría hecho falta ni que se lo pidiese… pero tenía en la mente a Rachel y no quería fallarle. Tampoco quería estropear la relación que tenía con ambas chicas por una tontería de una noche.

**Amanda:** Ven, vamos a la cama _–se levantó del sofá y le ofreció la mano-._

**Quinn:** Esto se pone interesante… _–sonrió y se agarró a la mano de la morena-._

Amanda llevaba a la chica hasta su habitación y la dejaba a los pies de la cama.

**Amanda:** Ahora vuelvo. Voy un momento al lavabo, mientras puedes esperar aquí sentada… _–dijo sentando a Quinn en su cama-._

**Quinn:** No tardes _–le dijo muy sensual al oído-._

Amanda fue hacia al lavabo, se miró al espejo y pudo ver cómo tenía el rostro. Estaba sonrojado y ardiendo, sin saber muy bien si era producto del alcohol o de la situación tan surrealista que estaba viviendo con Quinn. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se frotó la cara con energía para bajar esa rojez que inundaban sus mejillas y que ahora sentía en el resto de su cuerpo. Salió del baño un poco más calmada y serena, pero al llegar a la habitación…

**Amanda:** ¿Qué haces? _–preguntó al ver a la rubia desnudarse-._

**Quinn:** Ahorrarte trabajo _–dijo mirándola fijamente-._

**Amanda:** Métete en la cama… Te vas a resfriar _–apartó la mirada de la chica-._

Quinn obedecía las órdenes de Amanda, mientras que la morena se colocaba el pijama e intentaba mantener la calma.

_-¿Y ahora como paro yo a esta?-._

Con mucho cuidado, Amanda se metió en la cama y pudo notar como la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y a morderlo. Amanda cerró los ojos, cogió aire y, con una determinación que desconocía, pudo apartar a la rubia delicadamente.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué haces? _–preguntó extrañada-._ ¿No te gusta?

**Amanda:** ¿Que si no me gusta? ¿Estás de broma? _–preguntaba sin creerse las palabras de Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Pues entonces… Relájate _–susurró mientras volvía a acercarse-._

**Amanda:** ¡No es eso! _–la apartó de nuevo-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es entonces? _–preguntaba ya molesta-._

**Amanda:** Es Rachel… No quiero hacerle daño. Si no estuvieras con ella, ni enamorada de ella… no me lo pensaría. Pero tampoco quiero ser tu segunda opción.

Quinn empezó a llorar desconsoladamente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer si Amanda no la hubiese parado. Estaba enfadada y cabreada con ella misma, y con Rachel. Ella sólo quería encontrar en Amanda ese tipo de consuelo o alivio.

Amanda, al sentir el bajón de la rubia, acercó todo su cuerpo para abrazarla, dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza para que se calmara. Al cabo de un rato, la rubia se durmió por agotamiento y cansancio. La morena la acomodaba en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos junto a ella, para poder descansar un poco después de aquel duro día.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

**Santana:** ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te querías tirar a Amanda? _–dijo con los ojos como platos-._

En ese momento, Rachel entraba en el despacho escuchando las últimas palabras que había pronunciado la latina. Los ojos de la morena se abrían a más no poder y la cara de pánico de Quinn era toda una estampa.

**Quinn:** Rachel yo… No es lo que tú piensas _–dijo levantándose de la silla-._

* * *

¡Sorpresa! se me antojó publicar...así que aquí está.

Espero que os guste. Nos leemos pronto.

DiLea


	9. Perdidas

_**Perdidas**_

**Quinn:** Rachel yo… No es lo que tú piensas _–dijo levantándose de la silla-._

No pudo articular ni una palabra; sólo se echó las manos a la cara y con una rapidez extrema, Rachel salió disparada por la puerta. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar…Ni siquiera sabía si podía estar enfadada por lo que acababa decir su amiga Santana. Pero, bueno, ahora entendía la actitud de la rubia esa mañana, intentando evitarla a toda costa. Como siempre, Rachel caminaba despistada inmersa en su mundo y tropezó con Brittany en las escaleras, pero no detuvo su camino.

**Brittany:** Vaya humos tenemos hoy _–gritó molesta tocándose el hombro dolorido-._

Segundos más tarde, observaba cómo Quinn también se acercaba corriendo hacia su dirección. Esta vez no dejó que la subinspectora pasara por su lado; se interpuso en su camino para comunicarle algo importante. No podía permitir que se le volviese a escapar la otra jefa.

**Brittany:** ¡Quinn! Tengo que decirte algo importante _–le interrumpió el paso-._

**Quinn:** ¿No puede esperar Britt? Tengo que hacer algo urgente…_ –preguntaba mirando hacia el lugar por dónde se había escapado la morena-._

**Santana:** Lo siento Quinn. He sido una bocazas _–llegó corriendo a su lado-._

**Brittany:** Hola San _–saludaba mirando fijamente a la latina-._

**Santana:** Ahm… Hola Brittany, no te había visto _–espetó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección-._

**Quinn:** No tengo todo el día Britt… Dime qué es tan importante _–se desesperó al ver a la rubia parada mirando a la latina-._

**Brittany:** Perdona _–se disculpó volviendo en sí-._ Sue me ha pedido que vayamos dos de nosotras a la carretera 440 de Bayonne Bridge con la 5th the St Connection.

**Santana:** Eso está muy lejos de aquí; a las afueras… ¿Para qué? _–preguntó con el ceño fruncido-._

**Brittany:** Han dado un aviso hace un momento. Se supone que hay un alijo de drogas y nos ha pedido que revisemos la zona y marquemos un perímetro.

**Quinn:** Aquí recibimos muchos avisos de esos y la mayoría son falsos. De todas formas lo comprobaremos. Santana, ve tú con Brittany en un coche patrulla.

**Santana:** Pero Quinn… _-dijo con cara de súplica-._

**Quinn:** Está bien… Iré yo contigo Brittany. Prepara el equipo; en 10 minutos salimos _–exclamó derrotada-._

_**Casa de Amanda, 12:30 horas.**_

La mañana de Amanda había sido tan intensa que aún se encontraba en la cama. Llevaba más de una hora despierta, pero no se encontraba con fuerzas de levantarse. Su cabeza volvía a estar hecha un lío… No sabía si volver a España iba a hacerle superar todos sus dificultades; así que se dio un tiempo para pensar. Pasaban los minutos y allí se encontraba ella reflexionando, sin intención de moverse de aquella cómoda cama.

La visita de Quinn a su casa le había dado el empujón que le hacía falta para solucionar sus problemas y, recordando a la rubia, se levantó para darse una buena ducha y así poder encontrar un poco más de tranquilidad, paz y sosiego. El agua caliente le ayudaría en su dura elección.

_-Tengo que preparar el equipaje… Debería llamar a mi madre o a mi hermana-._

Tras pegarse una relajante ducha, Amanda salía de la misma completamente renovada y con ganas de afrontar su nuevo rumbo. Lo había decidido: regresaría a España y comenzaría allí una nueva vida. Una vida que llevaba anhelando desde su infancia. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a introducir todo lo que tenía en el armario en varias maletas; debía hacer el equipaje lo antes posible para no poder dar marcha atrás. Si lo hacía de ésta manera, ya nadie podría parar su decisión. Mientras organizaba el calzado que se llevaría, pensó en llamar a su madre. Sí, debía hacerlo antes de que fuese más tarde…Pero su teléfono móvil ya se encontraba parpadeando, en silencio, alertándola de una llamada entrante.

_-¡Mierda! Tenía el teléfono en silencio… ¿Gracie? ¿Qué querrá?-._

**Amanda:** Dígame inspectora.

**Gracie:** ¿Inspectora? Ya no me llames más así, no soy tu jefa. Además, prefiero que me digas Gracie.

**Amanda:** Lo siento, es la costumbre.

**Gracie:** Necesito verte Amanda. Tengo que comentarte algo importante.

**Amanda:** ¿Es muy importante? Tenía previsto coger un vuelo dentro de unas horas…

**Gracie:** ¿Un vuelo? ¿A dónde? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** Me vuelvo a España inspec… Gracie.

**Gracie:** ¿Volverás no?

**Amanda:** Verás… Aquí ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar y tampoco quién me retenga. No se si me entiendes, pero me encantaría volver a España y empezar de cero con mi familia _–se le escapó una lágrima-._

**Gracie:** ¿Y las chicas? ¿Ellas no te importan? _–preguntaba triste-._

**Amanda:** Claro que me importan Gracie… Se han portado muy bien conmigo. De hecho son las mejores amigas que he tenido… No las olvidaré nunca, pero ellas estarán bien sin mí. Ellas se tienen las unas a las otras aquí.

**Gracie:** Pero….

**Amanda:** Mi vida ha acabado como agente federal. Buscaré trabajo de veterinaria o de lo que sea; me da exactamente igual. Pero necesito marcharme de este lugar.

**Gracie:** ¡Necesito verte antes de que te vayas! _–exclamó cabreada-_ ¡Y es una orden! No puedes estar haciendo planes sin hablar antes conmigo. ¡Te lo prohíbo!_ –se alteró-._

**Amanda:** Pero… si me acabas de decir que ya no estoy bajo tus órdenes… ¿Qué coño te pasa Gracie? Estás rarísima tía.

**Gracie:** Me niego a que cojas un puto avión sin saber lo que tengo que decirte primero. ¡ME NIEGO! Hazme el favor de retrasar ese vuelo ahora mismo. ¡Estás tardando!

**Amanda:** Está bien Gracie. No te enfades mujer… Si tampoco hay prisa. Retrasaré el vuelo unas horas más _–contestaba derrotada tras ver el silencio que había dejado Gracie en el auricular-._

**Gracie:** A las 16 horas te quiero ver en el café de siempre.

**Amanda:** Allí estaré _–dijo resignada-._

_**Mientras tanto, en casa de Rachel.**_

_-Vamos Charlie, tú puedes…-._

Charlie se encontraba sola en casa de Rachel; esa casa que también había sido suya hacía tan sólo algo más de un año. Pero todo había cambiado allí… Ni Rachel, ni ella eran las mismas personas que hacía un año; ni tampoco las circunstancias. Se sentía incómoda, se sentía rara y, por supuesto, experimentaba emociones de no pertenecer a ese lugar. Mirase hacia dónde mirase en aquella casa, le hacía volver a la realidad: ella ya no estaba reflejada en la vida de la morena. Y eso le dolía.

Rachel se había empeñado en hacerla sentir bien; persistía en que todo estuviese tal y como lo dejaron antes de aquél paréntesis que las obligaron a vivir. Pero Charlie no era estúpida y sabía que aquello era absurdo; los sentimientos de su chica habían cambiado y eso era algo que no podía volver repentinamente. Intentaba relajarse, dejarse llevar…tal y como Rachel le había comentado momentos atrás, pero le resultaba imposible.

La chica se acercó a una ventana para mirar a través de ella. Observaba atenta todo lo que sucedía en el exterior e intentaba relajarse, pero no podía. Había algo en su interior que le impedía estar tranquila cuando se encontraba sin la compañía de Rachel. No podía y sabía que debía afrontar sus miedos. Aquella mañana volvió a intentar salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de la casa…una sensación de ahogo y de presión en el cuerpo se apoderaba de ella. No sabía qué hacer; si gritar, si llorar… Todo su mundo se volvía a venir abajo y se sentía inútil e indefensa.

Y seguía allí, mirando por aquella ventana. Volvía a encontrarse en el mismo lugar que hacía tan sólo unas horas… No había sido capaz de salir aquella mañana. Pensativa, decidió acercarse a coger el teléfono móvil que le habían facilitado.

_-¿Estará bien? ¿La llamo? ¿No seré muy pesada si lo hago? Rachel y las chicas están trabajando… ¿Y si…?-._

Charlie no dudó. Comenzó a buscar un nombre en la agenda del teléfono, ya que ella no podía recordar el número con claridad. Tenía la esperanza de que Amanda conociese a aquella persona y, con suerte, que le hubiese apuntado también su número en la agenda. Si conocía a todas las chicas, quizás también a esa persona… Además, le venía bien porque conocía que aquella chica no estaría trabajando durante esas horas.

**Chica:** ¿Si? ¿Quién es? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** ¿Amber?

**Amber:** Sí, soy yo… ¿Quién eres? _–preguntó a pesar de sonarle la voz-._

**Charlie:** Soy Charlie _–contestó con una sonrisa-._

**Amber:** ¿Charlie? ¿Es una broma? _–dijo ya algo cabreada-._

**Charlie:** Enserio, soy yo… Es una larga historia que contar Amber _–atinó a contestar recordando que la chica tampoco sabría del secuestro y de que estaba viva-._

**Amber:** ¡Esto ya no tiene ni puta gracia! ¿Me oyes?

**Charlie:** Ven a verme a mi casa… o la de Rachel, como quieras mirarlo. Necesito hablar contigo.

**Amber:** Como todo esto sea una broma… Me la vas a pagar.

**Charlie:** Te lo prometo Amber. ¿Desde cuándo te he fallado?

**Amber:** En 20 minutos estoy allí, ¿ok? _–se decidió un tanto preocupada-._

Charlie colgó la llamada con un rayo de esperanza en la mirada. Al parecer, no lo tenía todo tan perdido como creía. Si ella no podía salir a la calle, tampoco estaba de más que recibiera una visita de la única persona que podía considerar de su familia. Se alegraba por saber que Amber estaba viniendo hacia su casa para verla; se encontraba contenta de saber que poco a poco podría ir recuperando la vida que había tenido, tal y como se lo había comentado su salvadora.

Pero… ¿entraba Rachel en esos planes de recuperación de su antigua vida? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera ella misma podía contestar a aquella pregunta en esos momentos. Estaba claro que recuperar a la morena era lo que más le costaría a Charlie.

_-Si la conseguí una vez, lo volveré a hacer-._

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, el tiempo ya había pasado y un timbre en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Charlie:** Hola Amber _–dijo sonriendo al abrir la puerta-._

**Amber:** Si no lo veo, no lo creo _–la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos-._

**Charlie:** ¿Vas a pasar? _–preguntó al ver que la chica no se movía del umbral de la puerta-._

**Amber:** Enserio… ¿Eres tú? Mira que últimamente he visto a gente parecida a ti…Ya no me parecería tan raro.

**Charlie:** Soy yo, de verdad. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella actuación en la que nos falló la iluminación e improvisaste una actuación a piano y voz? Me dijiste que jamás habías escuchado una voz tan maravillosa como la mía y que no me haría falta nada más que eso para emocionar.

**Amber:** Te he echado tanto de menos… _–saltó hacía sus brazos llorando-._

**Charlie:** Ya… Vale… Me dejas sin aire _–exclamó al ver que la chica no se apartaba-._

**Amber:** Pensaba que estabas muerta. ¿Cómo es posible?

**Charlie:** Será mejor que te sientes… Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 17:00 horas. **_

Rachel había tenido más que una evidente mañana dura. Al llegar la tarde, la chica disponía de un rato libre para realizar deporte y no dudó en ir hacia los vestuarios para ponerse la ropa deportiva. Necesitaba ir al gimnasio y descargar todo lo que sentía en ese momento y todo lo que había ido acumulando a lo largo del día.

Había pensado que, golpear un rato el saco de boxeo, le ayudaría bastante a encontrar la concentración que la sacara de sus pensamientos. Además, le ayudaba a encontrar la soledad que estaba buscando. Poco tiempo le hizo falta para prepararse con su ropa de asalto y acercarse hasta la puerta de la sala. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación animada que sus compañeros estaban teniendo en el interior de aquella habitación. Se quedó algo apartada para escuchar mejor.

**Roger:** Vaya mierda de comisaría tenemos. Está llena de maricones y bolleras. Ahora también me faltaba el plumazo del recepcionista…

**Andy:** No te pases Roger; ellas son nuestras compañeras y el chico nuevo no nos ha hecho nada…

**Roger:** ¿Habéis visto como nos mira? ¡Me da asco!

**Blaine:** Es normal Roger, se siente sólo y quiere hacer amigos. Y si encima lo tratas con ese desprecio… es normal que te mire así_ –dijo bajando la cabeza-._

**Roger:** ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que encima ahora tú te vuelvas como él _–dijo furioso apuntándolo con el dedo-._ Pariente de Berry tenía que ser… Esa familia no es normal.

Rachel no iba a permitir que se metieran con ningún miembro de su familia. Ya había tenido suficiente con escuchar todo lo que había salido por la boca del muchacho y decidió poner las cosas en su sitio. Se acercó hasta los chicos para poner orden; no iba permitir ninguna clase de bulling en la comisaría.

**Rachel:** Disculpadme chicos. ¿Me dejáis un momento a solas con el agente Greene?

**Andy:** Rachel, Roger no quería…

**Rachel:** No, Andy… Ahora no… por favor. ¿No me habéis entendido? _–preguntó al ver que los muchachos no se marchaban-._ ¡Es una orden! _–levantó la voz-._

**Blaine:** Ya nos vamos _–cogió a Andy por el brazo para llevarlo fuera-._

**Roger:** Dígame subinspectora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

**Rachel:** ¿Tienes algún problema con mi condición sexual? _–preguntó mientras cogía hábilmente las partes íntimas del muchacho y las apretaba con fuerza-._

**Roger:** No señora _–expresó algo dolorido-._

**Rachel:** Estupendo. Y… ¿Tienes algún problema con la condición sexual de mis amigas o de mi familia?

**Roger:** Tampoco _–vio como la chica apretaba aún más su mano-._

**Rachel:** Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Haber nacido sin cerebro? ¿O es que solo piensas con lo que te cuelga entre las piernas?

**Roger:** No volverá a pasar; se lo prometo _–dijo con apenas un hilo de voz-._

**Rachel:** Más le vale agente Greene _–soltó el miembro del chico-_. Mas le vale, si no quiere pasar una temporada sin su cerebro _–le dijo señalándole sus partes-._

**Roger:** ¿Me puedo retirar? _–preguntó nervioso ante la actitud de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Vete, no mereces la pena… Por cierto, más te vale dejar a los agentes Anderson y Smith tranquilos. Ellos son buena gente, no como tú.

Roger no dudó en salir con paso ligero de aquél gimnasio. Allí dejaba a una Rachel aún más cabreada y alterada si cabía. La chica giró su mirada hacia el saco que colgaba de la pared y se acercó hasta él para golpearlo con fuerza mientras miles de imágenes se le agolpaban en la cabeza. Amanda, Quinn, Charlie… La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero no podía pedirle explicaciones a Quinn, pues ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Mucho más ahora que ya no estaban juntas, pero… ¿Que lo hiciese con su exnovia? Eso era pasarse. Eso no era de ser buena persona.

_**En ese mismo instante, en algún lugar de Nueva York.**_

Quinn y Brittany se encontraban merodeando por la carretera que les había ordenado la comisaria. El coche circulaba en la dirección indicada, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero no encontraban nada. Quinn volvió a pensar en que aquello podría ser otra falsa alarma; nunca se fio de los chivatazos anónimos por teléfono. Cuando estaban a punto de tomar la decisión de volver a casa… el coche dejó de funcionar.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué te paras Britt? _–miró a su amiga-._

**Brittany:** No he parado yo… El coche se ha detenido solo _–intentó arrancar nuevamente-._

Quinn se bajaba del coche para intentar averiguar lo que había sucedido. Abrió el capó para revisar el motor, pero una nube negra salió de repente. Humo que hizo toser a la muchacha. Britt, al ver la humareda, se bajó asustada del vehículo para comprobar el estado de su compañera.

**Brittany:** ¿Estás bien Quinn? _–preguntó acercándose a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Sí, Britt… _-dijo tosiendo fuertemente por el humo-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Quinn:** Creo que hemos quemado el motor.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la nube de humo negro se disipó, las chicas se acercaron de nuevo al vehículo para comprobar qué había ocurrido realmente. Tan sólo dos minutos tardaron en comprobar que lo que había dicho Quinn minutos antes era totalmente cierto.

**Brittany:** ¿Cómo es posible? San y yo revisamos el coche la semana pasada… _-frunció su ceño-._

**Quinn:** Al parecer, el coche se ha quedado sin aceite _–se agachó para ver el bajo del coche-._ Hay un agujero en el depósito.

**Brittany:** Eso no estaba antes… _-se agachó ella también para verlo-._ ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

**Quinn:** ¡No lo sé Britt! _–gritó alterada-._ Al menos no nos ha pasado nada grave.

**Brittany:** Nos hemos quedado tiradas en medio de la nada. ¿Te parece poco?

**Quinn:** No tengo cobertura _–comentó mirando el móvil-_ ¿Y tú?

**Brittany:** Tampoco _–miró su móvil-._ ¿Qué hacemos?

**Quinn:** Vamos a empujar el coche hasta el arcén para quitarnos del medio de la carretera.

Brittany obedecía las órdenes de su compañera y juntas empujaron el coche hasta dejarlo apartado a un lado del arcén. Decidieron esperar unos minutos por si tenían la fortuna de que algún coche pasara por allí y las pudiese ayudar. Primer error; aquella carretera era muy poco transitada. Pasaban las horas y las chicas continuaban en aquél lugar, intentando coger la más mínima cobertura en algún rincón inesperado de aquella larga carretera.

Ya empezaba a anochecer, dato que no gustaba demasiado a la rubia de ojos azules. Seguían pasando los minutos y no conseguían ni cobertura, ni que nadie que pasara por allí las consiguiera ayudar. Ambas decidieron coger las linternas, para poder ver en la oscuridad de aquella desierta carretera, y salir andando hacia alguna estación de servicio, que se suponía que debía quedar bastante cerca.

_**Casa de Rachel, 19:00 horas.**_

Rachel llegaba a casa agotada después de la tarde que pasó en el gimnasio de comisaría. Tras haber estado golpeando el saco durante horas, se subió en la bicicleta estática para pedalear un rato. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta de la hora que era…no dudó en volver a casa lo antes posible. Se había olvidado por completo que había dejado a Charlie sola durante todo el día y que ni siquiera la había llamado para saber cómo se encontraba.

**Rachel:** ¡Ya estoy en casa! _–dijo al entrar en casa sin percatarse de la presencia de Amber-._

**Amber:** ¡Hola Rachel! _–sonrió-._

**Rachel:** ¡Hola Amber! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí _–se acercó a darle dos besos a la chica-._

**Charlie:** Ya era hora de que llegaras… Menos mal que llamé a Amber que si no…_ –abrazó a la morena-._ ¡Estás sudada!

**Rachel:** Me he entretenido en el gimnasio. Siento haber tardado tanto… Voy a tomarme una ducha, ¿ok?

**Charlie:** Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

**Rachel:** Si quieres… Amber quédate a cenar con nosotras _–soltó de golpe-._

**Amber:** Muy amable por tu parte Rachel, pero tengo un bar que abrir _–dijo gritando a la morena que ya se encontraba en su habitación-._

**Rachel:** ¡No me acordaba del bar! ¡Es verdad! Para la próxima te invitamos para que vengas a comer.

**Amber:** Te tomo la palabra Rachel. ¡Y tú! _–se dirigió a Charlie-_ Piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo?

**Charlie:** Tranquila, cuando tenga una respuesta segura… te lo haré saber _–se levantó a acompañar a la chica hasta la puerta-._

**Amber:** Espero que te recuperes de lo tuyo _–dijo dándole un abrazo-_. No me puedo creer que estés aquí de vuelta.

**Charlie:** Yo también lo espero… No me gustaría desaparecer de nuevo.

**Amber:** Despídete de Rachel por mí.

**Charlie:** Lo haré _–respondió mientras veía la chica bajar por el ascensor-._

_**En algún lugar de Nueva York, 21:00 horas.**_

Brittany y Quinn llevaban más de dos horas caminando en la dirección escogida y no habían encontrado ninguna estación de servicio en su camino. Eran las nueve de la noche y el cielo ya estaba teñido de un azul muy oscuro. Ambas chicas empezaron a impacientarse, pues estaban cansadas de andar tanto.

**Quinn:** Estoy ya cansada Britt. No ha pasado un coche en horas _–dijo desganada-._

**Brittany:** Lo sé Quinn. Siento mucho lo del coche.

**Quinn:** No te preocupes ahora por eso.

Mientras seguían caminando, un sonido del teléfono móvil las puso en alerta. Al parecer habían recuperado un poco de cobertura en aquél punto de la carretera y Brittany había recibido un mensaje informativo. Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas al volver escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

**Quinn:** ¿Has escuchado eso? _–sonrió-._

**Brittany:** Sí, me ha llegado un mensaje. Son 56 llamadas perdidas de San. Será por lo de esta mañana… _–comentaba triste-._

**Quinn:** Pero… ¡Britt! Eso significa que tenemos cobertura. Y que… ¡nos están buscando! _–exclamó ilusionada-._

**Brittany:** Es verdad, tenemos cobertura. Voy a llamar a Lord Tubbington para ver si está bien.

**Quinn:** Britt… ¡Dame el móvil! _–elevó el tono-._

**Brittany:** Cuando acabe la llamada Quinn _–dijo inocentemente-._

**Quinn:** ¡Es una orden!

El móvil de Brittany comenzaba a sonar de nuevo, pero ésta vez el sonido era completamente diferente. Se podía distinguir el estribillo de una melodía bastante conocida. La rubia se quedó unos segundos observando la pantalla del móvil. No estaba segura de recibir la llamada o no; se quedaba pensativa ante una impactada Quinn.

**Brittany:** Es San…

**Quinn:** ¡Cógelo! Y que nos saque de aquí. _–gritó enfurecida-._

**Brittany: **No sé si debería…

**Quinn:** O lo coges o te mato Britt… ¡Tú eliges! _–sonaba desesperada-._

**Brittany:** Hola San _–dijo tras apretar el botón verde-._

**Santana:** ¿Estáis bien? Llevo varias horas intentando localizaros _–preguntaba preocupada-._

**Brittany:** Sí, estamos perfectamente.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que su compañera estaba contando.

**Santana:** Entonces… ¿Por qué no me cogéis el teléfono ninguna de las dos?

**Brittany:** En el sitio donde estamos no tenemos cobertura… _-comentó despreocupada-._

**Santana:** ¿Dónde estáis?

**Brittany:** En la calle. ¿Dónde si no?

**Santana:** Ya sé que estáis en la calle…Es obvio Britt. Pero… ¿en qué sitio exactamente? _–preguntaba algo alterada-._

**Brittany:** Ya te lo he dicho San. En la calle…

Quinn no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más la conversación absurda que Brittany estaba teniendo con su novia, así que le arrebató el teléfono de mala manera para poder hablar ella con su compañera.

**Santana:** Britt, ya sé que me has dicho que estás en la calle…Pero, ¿qué ves?

**Quinn:** San soy Quinn.

**Santana:** Gracias al cielo _–dijo suspirando-._

**Quinn:** Nos hemos quedado tiradas cerca de la carretera comarcal 440. Se nos quemó el motor del coche. No podíamos avisaros por falta de cobertura en los teléfonos.

**Santana:** Vale. Envíame la localización exacta por el teléfono y enseguida mando ayuda.

**Quinn:** Ok, ya lo hago. Gracias por llamar tanto. Ya pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar aquí hasta mañana.

**Santana:** Estaba preocupada por vosotras… ¿Britt está bien?

**Quinn:** Perfectamente San, como siempre.

**Santana:** Luego os veo. Tened cuidado.

**Quinn:** Ciao San _–colgó la llamada-._

**Brittany:** Ahora tengo que llamar a Lord Tubbington; debe de estar muy preocupado _–explicaba recuperando el teléfono-. _Cuando se entere lo que le ha pasado a nuestro coche…

_**Casa de Rachel, 22:00 horas.**_

Rachel se encontraba sentada en su enorme sofá del salón. Estaba relajada después de haber tomado aquél baño que había durado alrededor de una hora. Sus músculos aún seguían tensos y en su cabeza aún rondaban los pensamientos sobre Quinn y Amanda. Charlie, la observaba de cerca.

**Charlie:** ¿Te pasa algo Rach? _–preguntó tras observar a la morena-._

**Rachel:** He tenido un mal día _–explicó con expresión dolorida-._

**Charlie:** ¿Te duele? _–fijó su mirada en el cuello y la espalda de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Creo que me he pasado en el gimnasio hoy… Pero no te preocupes.

**Charlie:** Déjame un sitio _–se posicionó en el sofá junto a ella-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué vas a hacer? _–dijo al ver como la rubia ponía las manos sobre sus hombros-._

**Charlie:** Un masaje… Antes siempre te los daba _–sonrió-._

**Rachel:** Echo de menos tus masajes… _–comentó colocándose en una mejor postura-._

**Charlie:** Sería mejor si te quitaras la camiseta…

Rachel dudó durante un momento. No creía que fuese buena idea lo de quitarse la camiseta…Pero Charlie no le iba a dar tregua, pues metió sus manos bajo la pequeña prenda para comenzar con el masaje. La morena notó cómo las manos cada vez iban subiendo más arriba y cómo la camiseta se iba desplazando por sí sola…

**Charlie:** Lo siento _–dijo avergonzada-._ No quería incomodarte _–exclamó levantándose del sofá-._

**Rachel:** ¡Espera! _–la agarró del brazo-._ No lo sientas, he sido yo.

Rachel se levantaba del sofá mientras miraba la cara expectante de la rubia. Agarró la mano de ésta y la arrastró hasta la habitación. Charlie no dijo nada, simplemente se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de la chica. La morena no dudó en guiarla hasta la cama y, con mucho cuidado, la sentó sobre ella. La rubia sólo podía limitarse a mirar a la chica, mientras ésta se comenzaba a desnudar lentamente.

Rachel se colocaba boca abajo en la cama dando a entender que quería recibir aquél masaje de una forma más cómoda, pero no dijo nada. Charlie la entendió a la primera y se levantó para ir al baño a recoger un bote de aceite con el que hacer la maniobra un poco más fácil. Esta situación ya se había vivido en aquella habitación algún tiempo atrás; ambas sabían cuál era su papel en aquella función.

La morena, que ya estaba completamente desnuda, seguía acostada boca abajo en la cama. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Charlie tomó aire, suspiró y lentamente se acercaba hasta el lugar donde se suponía que debía situarse. Se subió justo encima de Rachel, frotó sus manos para calentarlas un poco y vertió algo de aceite en ellas. Con sumo cuidado fue colocando sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda. Y comenzó a masajear la zona lumbar. La rubia no podía controlar los nervios, pero seguía con su trabajo.

Fue subiendo por la espalda de Rachel, ejerciendo una leve presión hasta la zona cervical. La chica podía notar cómo la piel de la morena iba erizándose conforme iba subiendo con sus manos y también pudo escuchar un suspiro de la boca de Rachel. Charlie juró escuchar aquel suspiro.

**Charlie:** ¿Te gusta? _–le susurró al oído-._

**Rachel:** Ujum _–suspiró por la cercanía de Charlie en su cuello-._

**Charlie:** Estás muy tensa. Tienes muchos nudos… _–comentaba sin dejar de hacer presión-._

Las manos de Charlie fueron deslizándose lentamente por los costados de Rachel, haciendo que los suspiros fueran cada vez más fuertes. Ambas se estaban dejando llevar por aquél momento. Momento que cada vez resultaba ser más sensual. Rachel se relajaba y la rubia seguía con los movimientos sobre la espalda de la morena. Movimientos que cada vez resultaban ser más comprometidos. La relajación a la que había llegado la morena la traicionó y no pudo evitar emitir un leve gemido; sonido que no pasó desapercibido para la otra chica.

**Rachel:** Charlie… _-abrió los ojos-._

**Charlie:** Rachel yo… _-dijo con las mejillas encendidas en calor-._

**Rachel:** No digas nada _–se incorporó mirándola fijamente-._

* * *

Siento haber tardado hoy en actualizar; he tenido un día completito y acabo de llegar a casa.

En fin, qué deciros del nuevo capítulo...pues que hoy es uno de esos días en los que está dedicado a una personita especial de esa quedada madrileña. Hoy, especialmente, se lo queríamos dedicar a una chica muy importante que nos ha robado el corazón. Porque ella lo vale, y porque sin ella éstos mundos no tendrían sentido...Es para tí Zori, alias Darkhannock (darsjanskon de la foto de Quinn en blanco y negro para las amigas jajajaja). Espero que acojas con cariño el momento que hemos querido reflejar sobre tí...Un abrazo amiga; porque ante todo "Ves la calle".

Y a las demás...También os adoramos :). Seguid leyendo, disfrutando...Y cualquier cosa estoy por aquí para contestaros.

Con respecto a un rw anónimo de la actualización pasada... Sé que ésta parte, de momento, puede ser engorrosa y parece que no va a tener salida por ningún lado. Sólo os quiero animar a que sigáis leyendo, no se puede tirar la toalla a la primera de cambio. Y recordaros siempre que esto es una historia FABERRY, no va a dejar de serlo; eso siempre es primordial. Pero también estamos de acuerdo, desde la primera parte, que ésta historia englobla varias subtramas que la hacen más completa, y es así cómo va a seguir. Amamos a Amanda, a Kate, a Andy, a Blaine, a Santana y Brittany...A CHARLIE...Amamos a cada uno de nuestros personajes y sus personalidades, por eso, os guste más o menos...ésto seguirá el rumbo que tiene destinado desde el minuto 0 en el que tecleé la primera palabra de este fic. Para quien no lo entienda...las demás personas hacen que las Faberry crezcan como personajes y creemos que eso es muy importante para la trama.

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Gracias a los que hayan seguido hasta aquí y quieran abandonar...y Gracias a los que se queden.

Sin más, dejo mi fic paralelo (más que una N/A parece un capítulo aparte).

DiLea


	10. Chocar

_**Chocar**_

**Charlie:** Rachel yo… _-dijo con las mejillas encendidas en calor-._

**Rachel:** No digas nada _–se incorporó mirándola fijamente-._

Rachel besó los labios de Charlie con urgencia y con tal fuerza que acabó tumbándola sobre ella. La rubia se dejó atrapar ante la pasión que desbordaba la chica; de la que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba. Rachel continuaba aferrándose a la boca de la rubia mientras agarraba las manos de la chica y las situaba por encima de la cabeza.

**Charlie:** ¡Rachel! _–exclamó separándose de los labios de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? _–preguntó nerviosa-._

**Charlie:** Para nada, pero…. _–dirigió su mirada hacía las manos de Rachel que la tenían presa-._

**Rachel:** ¡Dios Charlie! Lo siento… -_le soltó las manos al darse cuenta-._

**Charlie:** No pasa nada Rach, es sólo que éstas cosas aún me afectan _–comentaba avergonzada-._

**Rachel:** Soy una estúpida _–dijo levantándose de la cama-._

**Charlie:** ¡Hey! No te culpes, ¿vale? _–se levantó tras ella para abrazarla-._

**Rachel:** Soy una bruta y sin tacto. Lo siento.

**Charlie:** No quiero que te alejes de mí _–besó nuevamente, con suavidad, los labios de Rachel-._

Charlie guio de nuevo a Rachel hacía la cama. La morena dejaba que la rubia tomara el control de la situación y se dejó llevar. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose; no podían parar de hacerlo. Charlie quería recordar cada parte y curva del cuerpo de la morena; ese cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos y anhelaba. Se había quedado perdida en el cuerpo de Rachel, pero no dudó en ir sacando las partes de ropa que aún quedaban sobre ella.

**Rachel:** ¿Estás segura? No quiero forzarte, ni presionarte _–comentó preocupada al ver el estado de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Shhhhh_… -le puso un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio-. _Está todo bien, ¿vale? Y quiero hacer el amor contigo. Ya he esperado mucho tiempo _–dijo atacando la boca de la morena-._

Rachel dejó que Charlie fuese la que llevase el control aquella noche, pues no quería volver a sentir que la asustaba con algún acto suyo. Notó que la chica se paraba en una zona específica de su cuerpo.

**Charlie:** ¿Te duele? _–preguntó acariciando la cicatriz que cubría casi todo su abdomen-._

**Rachel:** A veces… pero no te preocupes por eso ahora.

**Charlie:** Me contaron que estuviste a punto de morirte _–recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Rachel:** No llores _–dijo agarrando su cara-._

**Charlie:** Y pensar que no estuve allí en ese momento tan importante…

**Rachel:** Eso es algo pasado _–comenzó a secar las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos-._

Rachel, sin pensarlo, volvía a besar los labios de la rubia para demostrarle tranquilidad. Sus cuerpos, al rozarse, notaban como si se despertara un huracán de sentimientos que llevaba guardado en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo. La morena inició un vaivén en su cuerpo que hacía que la rubia se retorciese de placer; con una de las manos, arañaba la piel tostada de la espalda de Rachel, mientras con la otra apretaba las sábanas que se encontraban bajo ella.

**Charlie:** Hazlo Rachel _–suplicó de placer-._

Rachel, al saber que tenía el permiso de la chica, bajó sus manos hasta la entrepierna, acariciando todo su centro. Un gemido por parte de la rubia hizo que Rachel sonriera al sentir que andaba por buen camino.

_**Casa de Quinn, 22:00 horas.**_

Quinn y Santana llegaban a casa después del día tan largo que habían pasado. Más duro quizá para la rubia, que se había quedado tirada en medio de la nada y sin cobertura para llamar a nadie. Quinn fue a tomar una ducha, mientras Santana se tiraba en el sofá completamente derrotada por el momento tan incómodo que había tenido que pasar al recoger a Brittany en aquella carretera.

**Quinn:** ¿Cuándo pensáis hablarlo? _–preguntó a la salida de su baño-._

**Santana:** ¿De qué hablas? _–contestó frunciendo el ceño-._

**Quinn:** Pues Britt y tú. Deberíais sentaros a hablar.

**Santana:** No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…

**Quinn:** Es sólo un consejo San, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo.

**Santana:** ¿Y tú con Rachel? _–preguntó devolviéndole la mirada-._

**Quinn:** Te recuerdo que he estado toda la tarde tirada en una carretera. No he tenido tiempo.

**Santana:** Tienes respuesta para todo _–comentaba entre dientes-._

**Quinn:** ¡Te he oído!

**Santana:** ¡Maldita rubia! ¡Voy a la ducha!

**Quinn:** Toda tuya _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Santana:** ¡Estúpida! Mira que reírte de tu amiga…

**Quinn:** Yo también te quiero San _–dijo dándole un golpecito en el culo-._

**Santana:** ¡No estoy para bromas Fabaray! _–gritó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño-._

_**Comisaria de Nueva York. Viernes 2 Septiembre, 08:00 horas.**_

Una Rachel sonriente llegaba a comisaría con su café favorito en mano. Daba los buenos días a todos los agentes que se cruzaban a su paso. Al parecer, la morena había pasado una buena noche.

**Jesse:** Porque te veo así de sonriente… Pero la cara que llevas y las ojeras me dicen que no has pegado ojo.

**Rachel:** Así es Jesse, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche _–se le agrandó mucho más la sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior-._

**Jesse:** Mejor no sigo preguntando… _–desvió su atención a los papeles de su mesa-._

Minutos más tarde, Quinn y Santana aparecían en la comisaría un tanto cansadas. Quinn al ver a la morena en la comisaría se adelantó para poder hablar con ella.

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! _–gritó alzando la mano-._

**Rachel:** Hola _–saludó dándose la vuelta para irse-._

**Quinn:** ¡Espera! Necesito hablar contigo _–dijo agarrándola del brazo-._

**Rachel:** Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

**Quinn:** Solo quiero que me escuches, por favor _–suplicó-._

**Rachel:** Está bien, tienes dos minutos. Tengo cosas que hacer _–puso un tono bastante serio-._

**Quinn:** Me parece bien… Es sobre lo que escuchaste ayer en el despacho.

**Rachel:** Escuché muchas cosas Quinn. Sé más específica _–mintió-._

**Quinn:** Lo que oíste decir a Santana no es lo que parece… Yo esa noche fui a casa de Amanda, pero no pasó nada entre nosotras. Lo juró _–dijo poniéndole ojitos-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué he de creer eso?

**Quinn:** Porque yo solo te quiero a ti Rachel. Solo haría el amor contigo y solo me fijaría en ti _–agachó la mirada-. _

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué fuiste a casa de Amanda y dormiste con ella?

**Quinn:** Me sentía mal por dejarte en casa con Charlie y necesitaba a alguien para hablar. Y…y entonces empezamos a beber… Y Amanda no me dejó volver a mi casa en la moto… Eso es todo.

Rachel en cierto modo la creía. Todo aquello que le estaba contando parecía ser cierto; de repente, empezó a sentirse mal. Un sentimiento de culpa se instauró en ella, pues se había acostado con Charlie tan solo por un impulso de celos… Y, lo peor de todo, era que había jugado con las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Quinn, al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba a lo que le había dicho, decidió marcharse.

**Rachel:** ¡Quinn! _–gritó para que se diera la vuelta-._ Te creo.

**Quinn:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntó con esperanza-._

Rachel asentía con la cabeza mientras Quinn volvía hacía ella con una enorme sonrisa. Abrió los brazos y se lanzó a su cuello.

**Quinn:** Me he pasado toda la noche preocupada por poder hablar contigo _–comentó estrechándola aún más fuerte-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes? _–preguntó recordando la tarde que había pasado ella en el gimnasio-._

**Quinn:** ¿No lo sabes? _–preguntaba rompiendo el abrazo-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué tengo que saber? _–frunció el ceño-._

**Quinn:** Después de que salieras corriendo del despacho, fui a buscarte, pero me choqué con Brittany y me dijo que teníamos que ir a una carretera abandonada por un soplo de contrabando de drogas. Y, bueno, a mitad del camino nos quedamos tiradas.

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué pasó?

**Quinn:** Se quemó el motor del coche, así que lo dejamos a un lado y empezamos a caminar para ver si encontrábamos un poco de cobertura en el móvil. Al rato de caminar por aquel sitio abandonado, Britt recuperó algo de cobertura y pudimos avisar para que nos vinieran a buscar. Llegué a casa tardísimo.

**Rachel:** ¿Estáis bien? _–preguntó preocupada al percatarse de lo ocurrido-._

**Quinn:** Sí, aunque estuve mirando el coche y había un agujero bastante grande en el depósito del aceite… Cuando llegué, lo mandé a revisar y no me gusta nada todo este tema. Ni el aviso falso, ni la casualidad de romperse el coche.

**Rachel:** Quizás sea coincidencia o casualidad, Quinn. Ya sabes cómo es de despistada Brittany; se le pasaría por alto.

**Quinn: **No estoy yo muy segura de eso… Y tú, ¿qué tal?

**Rachel:** Me pasé la tarde en el gimnasio. Y, nada, cuando llegué a casa estaba Amber con Charlie. Le prometí una comida y….

**Santana:** Parejita, nos buscan para una reunión urgente _–interrumpió-._

**Quinn:** Luego terminas de contarme. ¿Subimos?

**Rachel:** Está bien _–dijo suspirando-._

Las chicas subieron a la sala de reuniones y tomaron asiento en la primera fila. No sabían por qué habían convocado una reunión urgente a primera hora sin ser avisadas con tiempo. La comisaría Sue aparecía en la sala con actitud seria, como siempre.

**Sue:** Buenos días. Os preguntareis el porqué de ésta reunión urgente…pues seré breve, para que podáis seguir haciendo el vago como siempre; panda de energúmenos que sólo sabéis…

**Gracie:** Sue _–interrumpió entrando de repente en la sala-._ Ya sigo yo, gracias.

**Sue:** ¿Seguro? _–preguntó mientras miraba a Gracie-._

**Gracie:** Seguro que puedo con esto… Buenos días chicos. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, pero hoy no he venido a saludar; quería pediros un último favor y espero que sea el último por mi parte. Debido al caso que estuvimos llevando hace tan sólo unos días, en el FBI, han surgido algunos cambios y me he visto en la obligación de hacer algunas gestiones que no son de mi agrado.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla de la inspectora del FBI. Sue fue a abrir la puerta y una sonriente Amanda entraba en la sala con una carpeta en la mano.

**Amanda:** Siento el retraso Gracie, pero aquí traigo los papeles _–dijo acercándose y entregándole la carpeta-._

**Gracie:** Esto quiere decir que ya es oficial… Yo tengo algo de prisa; tengo que trabajar también y ya he perdido bastante tiempo. Buena suerte _–puso una mano en el hombro de la chica antes de marcharse-._

**Amanda:** Veo que la inspectora me ha dejado sola _–se aclaró la garganta-._ Lo que quería decir, antes de que yo la interrumpiera, es que desde ahora mismo paso a formar parte del cuerpo nacional de policía de Nueva York.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio ante tal declaración. Amanda sólo pudo observar gestos de sorpresas; nadie dijo nada así que decidió seguir con la explicación de su caso.

**Amanda:** Después del rescate de Charlie, fui juzgada ante un tribunal federal. Gracias a la ayuda de una testigo conseguí salir libre de la cárcel, pero a cambio de entregar mi placa y de no poder ejercer más como agente federal. Cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharme, la inspectora Gracie me llamó ofreciéndome este trabajo.

**Sue:** Gracie me pidió que aceptara a Amanda en nuestra comisaría. Le debía un favor muy grande y, según ella, el país no se puede permitir el lujo de desperdiciar un talento como el de esta chica; así que para que se la quede otra comisaría… He decidido aumentar mi plantilla. A partir de ahora la inspectora Scott estará a cargo de los casos; será mejor que te pongas las pilas _–sentenció mirando a la morena-._ Esto no es el FBI, ya no estás de vacaciones jirafa _–exclamó mirándola de arriba abajo-._

**Amanda:** No se preocupe comisaria; haré todo lo que se me ordene.

**Sue:** Ya podéis retiraros.

Rachel y el resto de las chicas se acercaron a la morena para felicitarla por su nuevo puesto de trabajo y para darle la bienvenida. Aún no se creían la noticia. La más contenta de todas era Brittany, que pegaba saltitos de alegría alrededor de la morena.

**Amanda:** Me alegra estar en el mismo equipo que vosotras chicas.

**Rachel:** ¿Inspectora? ¿Y Will?

**Amanda:** Will sigue siendo inspector, pero ahora está tratando otros asuntos _–soltó una pequeña sonrisa-. _Sue me pidió que estuviera a cargo de vuestra unidad; el rango que ocupaba en el FBI se asemejaba a éste, aunque ya sabéis que aquí va de diferente forma.

**Santana:** ¿A tus órdenes? Lo que me faltaba… Si tengo que aguantar a Berry, Fabray y ahora…tú _–dijo con sarcasmo-._

**Amanda:** Te acostumbrarás rápido –_le guiñó un ojo-._

**Brittany:** Ya estamos todas juntas _–abrazó a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Ahora hay que ponerse a trabajar, que hay mucho que hacer.

_**-Flashback-**_

Amanda se acercó a la cafetería en la que había quedado con Gracie. Al ver que no llegaba, se sentó y pidió un café con leche caliente. Esa tarde no sabía por qué, pero se sentía algo fría y vacía. El pensar que ya no volvería a ver a sus amigas le dejaba una sensación extraña. Diez minutos más tarde, aparecía la inspectora algo agitada debido a la carrera que hizo para llegar a tiempo.

**Gracie:** Siento llegar tarde _–saludó recuperando el aliento-._

**Amanda:** No pasa nada; he pedido un café para la espera _–hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara y la acompañase-._

**Gracie:** Voy a pedirme otro.

**Amanda:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hace que pierda un vuelo a casa?

**Gracie:** Tu casa está aquí, así que escucha lo que tenga que decirte antes de nada.

**Amanda:** Tengo toda la tarde _–comentó cogiendo su taza-._

**Gracie:** Acabo de venir de hablar con Sue.

**Amanda:** ¿Con Sue? ¿Para qué? _–preguntó con extrañeza-._

**Gracie:** Te he conseguido un puesto en su comisaría. ¿A que es genial? _–le preguntó a la vez que le mostraba unos papeles-._

**Amanda:** ¿Qué has hecho qué? _–contestó con los ojos abiertos-._

**Gracie:** No quería que te quedaras sin tu trabajo por un caso en el que te obligué a participar… así que no podía estarme quieta al pensar que te ibas.

**Amanda:** No tienes la culpa Gracie. Fui yo quien apretó el gatillo; le tenía ganas a esa zorra. Pero no puedes tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento, ya no estoy a tus órdenes.

**Gracie:** Pensé que te gustaría la idea.

**Amanda:** Mi idea hace tan sólo unos minutos era la de irme a España y olvidarme de todo esto porque solo me ha traído problemas y quebraderos de cabeza.

**Gracie:** ¿Es por tu padre?

**Amanda:** En parte, pero…

**Gracie:** ¿Es por ella? _–preguntó sin creérselo-._

**Amanda:** Ya lo sabes Gracie, no puedo ver cómo es feliz con otra persona… Me hace daño. Además, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

**Gracie:** ¿Y vas a dejar las cosas así? ¿Sin luchar? Esta no es la chica que yo conocí. Además, te necesito para otro asunto importante y quiero que estés presente.

Amanda se quedaba pensativa unos segundos con la mirada fija en su compañera y, también, amiga. Sintió que no quería que se marchase; sabía que habría tenido que remover cielo y tierra para conseguirle esa plaza en la comisaría… Al menos, tendría que darle una oportunidad a esa opción que se le presentaba; no podía marchar así sin más.

**Amanda:** Quizá no lo tenga todo perdido con esa chica… _–dijo cogiendo los papeles-_.

**Gracie:** Así me gusta _–sonrió-._

**Amanda:** ¿Cuál es el otro asunto? Ese tan importante que requiere mi presencia…_–preugntó extrañada-._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Rachel y Quinn, después de la noticia de la nueva incorporación, se fueron al despacho a trabajar. Si alguien tenía que arreglar papeles aquella mañana, eran ellas. Pasaban las horas y Rachel no sabía cómo sacar a Quinn el tema de Charlie y así poder contarle todo lo sucedido. No podía ocultárselo a ella; no después de lo que pasó con Amanda una vez.

**Rachel:** Quinn, tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante _–tomó la iniciativa un tanto seria-._

**Quinn:** Dime Rachel _–se preocupó por el tono de voz de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Después del gimnasio, cuando llegué casa… Charlie y yo… Verás…

**Quinn:** No hace falta que sigas Rachel _–exclamó en un tono de decepción-_. Me imagino lo que pasaría anoche.

**Rachel:** Yo pensaba que estabas con Amanda y…y me enfadé…

**Quinn:** Rachel, tú me pediste tiempo. Y tú sabrás cómo lo administras _–dijo saliendo del despacho para que no la viera llorar-._

**Rachel:** Bien por ti Rachel… _-se dijo a sí misma en voz alta-._

Quinn bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente, encontrándose justo de frente la cara de Brittany desencajada con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Se secó las lágrimas, que ya amenazaban con salir, y salió al encuentro de su amiga.

**Quinn:** Britt… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

**Brittany:** Quinn, tengo miedo _–se sinceró mirándole a los ojos-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué te está pasando Britt? _–preguntó acercándose más a su amiga-._

**Brittany:** Llevo varios días recibiendo llamadas de teléfono de alguien que no sé quién es. Y luego están esas cartas… _-dijo abrazando a su amiga-._ Encima San no quiere saber nada, y estoy sola. Estoy muy asustada Quinn.

**Quinn:** No estás sola Britt; San está en mi casa y sé que te echa de menos, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es y, hasta que no se le pase el enfado, no hará nada. Pero tranquila, que yo sé que te quiere.

**Brittany:** Las cartas, las llamadas y lo del coche…Seguro que todo está ligado a lo que me está pasando.

**Quinn:** Tranquila Britt, lo averiguaremos, ¿ok? Tú ve guardando las llamadas en el móvil, ¿vale? Y cuando llame de nuevo, me avisas.

**Brittany:** Gracias Quinnie, eres un amor _–espetó dándole otro tierno abrazo-._

**Quinn:** Ahora ponte a trabajar, que la nueva inspectora no diga que no hacemos nada en esta comisaría _–le dijo con una sonrisa-._

Quinn, tras la breve charla, fue directa en busca de Santana. No le gustaba nada lo que le había contado la chica y sentía un mal presentimiento con todo este asunto. Iba tan pendiente de encontrar a la latina, que no se dio cuenta de que tropezaba con un cuerpo algo más grande que ella.

**Quinn:** Lo siento _–se disculpó tocándose la cabeza por el golpe-._

**Amanda:** Ibas tan concentrada, que no te fijas por dónde vas _–dijo acercándose a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** No es nada inspectora.

**Amanda:** Siento haberte hecho daño, pero… ¿Qué buscabas? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Quinn:** Buscaba a Santana; tengo que comentarle un asunto importante _–dijo evitando hablar del tema Britt-._

**Amanda:** Está bien. Estoy organizando el planning de trabajo; cuando acabe me gustaría repasarlo contigo y con Berry, ¿de acuerdo? _–comentó con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Me parece perfecto _–dijo reanudando su marcha-._

_**Casa de Rachel, 11:00 horas.**_

Charlie se desperezaba en la cama y pasaba su mano por el sitio vacío que había dejado la morena. Nuevamente le vino una sensación de angustia y vacío; volvía a aparecerle como la vez que intentó salir a la calle. Se echó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

_-¿Voy a vivir toda mi vida con miedo?-._

Charlie no lo dudó; cogió el teléfono móvil, pues necesitaba escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de la morena. Ni siquiera le importó que estuviera en ese momento trabajando; tan solo marcó el número y esperó escuchar su voz.

**Rachel:** ¿Charlie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? _–preguntaba atropelladamente y asustada-._

**Charlie:** Tranquila Rachel, estoy bien _–dijo al ver cómo se había alterado Rachel-._

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces…?

**Charlie:** No me gusta estar sola y me apetecía escuchar tu voz. Y he pensado…

**Rachel:** Charlie, no puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras en hora de trabajo.

**Charlie:** Pensaba que después de lo de anoche… tú y yo… podíamos volver a lo de antes.

**Rachel:** Quería hablar de eso contigo en casa. Verás, Charlie, lo de anoche estuvo muy bien, pero creo que he precipitado las cosas _–se excusó-._

**Charlie:** ¿Deprisa? ¡¿Me dices deprisa cuando fuiste tú la que te echaste encima de mí?! _–dijo alterada-._ Ya no te reconozco Rachel…

**Rachel:** Charlie… Lo siento; ya hablaremos en casa _–intentó calmarla-._

**Charlie:** Vete a la mierda Rachel _–colgó la llamada-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. Horas más tarde.**_

Quinn, sin embargo, conseguía encontrar a Santana en la sala de defensa personal. La latina estaba dando clase al último grupo de mujeres que se encontraba allí aquella mañana. Quinn esperó a que diera sus últimas lecciones para poder acercarse a hablar con su amiga.

**Quinn:** San, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Santana:** Estoy algo ocupada Quinn _–señaló a la gente-._

**Quinn:** Es importante. Es sobre Britt _–dijo esto para que le prestara atención-._

**Santana:** ¡Cinco minutos de descanso! _–gritó al grupo-._ Tienes cinco minutos rubia.

**Quinn:** Me he encontrado a Britt, muy asustada, hace un rato.

**Santana:** ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? _–se preocupó-._

**Quinn:** Tiene miedo por lo de las cartas y el tipo que la acosa…

**Santana:** ¡Ah! ¡Es eso! Pues ella solita se ha metido en esto, y ella sabrá cómo salir _–dijo aún molesta con Brittany por haberle ocultado esa información-._

**Quinn:** ¡Veo que no te importa una mierda tu novia! ¡Eres increíble San! _–exclamó largándose del lugar al ver que la latina seguía en sus trece-. _

Brittany, por su parte, se encontraba buscando a Blaine por la comisaría y decidió preguntarle al recepcionista.

**Brittany:** Jesse, ¿has visto a Blaine? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Jesse:** ¡¿El poli sexy?! Pues hace unos minutos me dijo que iba a por un café a la cafetería.

**Brittany:** Voy a buscarle… _–dijo saliendo por la puerta-._

Brittany cogió el teléfono móvil para llamar a Blaine y así decirle que iba a su encuentro hasta la cafetería. Sin esperárselo, sintió cómo una mano se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo y un trapo untado en etanol llenaba sus vías respiratorias, dejándola inconsciente. Su cuerpo en seguida cayó al suelo. Quinn, en ese momento, salía del gimnasio buscando con la mirada a Brittany. Sólo pudo encontrar a Amanda con la hoja del planning ya acabada.

**Amanda:** Quinn, ya terminé con los turnos. Podemos…

**Quinn:** ¿Has visto a Britt? _–preguntó asustada-._

**Amanda:** Me ha parecido verla salir… ¿Y esa cara? ¿Pasa algo Quinn?

Quinn se dirigió a la recepción sin hacer caso a Amanda y preguntó a Jesse sobre el paradero de la chica rubia. La morena caminaba tras Quinn para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Quinn:** ¿Has visto salir a Britt? _–preguntó al joven recepcionista-._

**Jesse:** Sí, me dijo que iba a buscar a Blaine… ¡Mira, por ahí viene Blaine_! –dijo sonriendo al chico-._

**Quinn:** Blaine _–se acercó al chico-_. ¿Y Brittany? ¿No venía contigo? _–preguntó un tanto alterada-._

**Blaine:** No, no la he visto _–dijo ajeno a lo que ocurría-._

Amanda y Quinn se miraron algo extrañadas. Justo cuando Amanda iba a preguntar qué pasaba exactamente, vio como la rubia salía corriendo hacia la calle.

**Amanda:** Quinn, ¿qué mierda está pasando? _–preguntó al ver a Quinn mirando a ambos lado de la calle-._

**Quinn:** Es por Britt… ¡No sé dónde está! _–exclamó con angustia-._

**Amanda:** Se habrá acordado de que tenía que hacer algo; no te preocupes_ –dijo al ver como Quinn corría hacía un lado de la calle-._

**Quinn: **¡Este es el móvil de Britt! _–gritó agachándose a recogerlo-. _¡Mierda!

* * *

Sé de buena tinta que a algunas no os va a gustar este capítulo, especialmente la primera parte entre Rachel y Charlie, pero a veces se han de dar éstas situaciones para que nos demos cuenta de las cosas. Sobre todo... aprendemos de nuestro errores y he aquí uno de los tantos que ha cometido Rachel. Supongo que seguirá errando, pero sólo pido paciencia porque, como siempre, todo llega al final. Disfrutad y nada más.

Para otras, sé que habrá sido una sorpresa que Amanda se quede...pero creo que os puede gustar que ande por comisaría con las chicas; ya que le habéis cogido tanto cariño he decidido no matarla. En un primer pensamiento me la iba a cargar para evitar problemas, pero la trama ha ido cambiando según avanza la historia y por petición de mi chica sigue aquí repartiendo caña jajajaja.

En fin, no hay mucho más que contar. Gracias como siempre por los comentarios y tomaros la molestia de escribir. En general, todas habláis de lo mismo y espero haber resuelto las dudas, las que pueden ser contestadas obviamente. Para el resto...seguiré contestando de la misma forma que hasta ahora.

Un besazo.

DiLea


	11. Llamadas

_**Llamadas**_

**Quinn:** Es por Britt… ¡No sé dónde está! _–exclamó con angustia-._

**Amanda:** Se habrá acordado de que tenía que hacer algo; no te preocupes_ –dijo al ver como Quinn corría hacía un lado de la calle-._

**Quinn: **¡Este es el móvil de Britt! _–gritó agachándose a recogerlo-. _¡Mierda!

**Amanda:** Quinn, déjame ver _–extendió su mano-._

**Quinn:** Dijo que estaba recibiendo llamadas de un extraño y que le enviaba cartas _–explicaba mientras le entregaba el móvil-._

Amanda cogió el móvil y busco en el buzón de voz del aparato. Pudo escuchar tres mensajes que tenía guardados la rubia; en ellos se distinguía la voz de un tipo que acosaba a la chica. Mientras escuchaba los mensajes, vio la cara de auténtico pánico que tenía Quinn.

**Amanda:** No te preocupes, Quinn. La encontraremos _–dijo abrazando a la chica que ya empezaba a llorar-._

**Quinn:** Esta mañana había hablado con ella y me dijo que estaba asustada. Y…y ahora… no he podido hacer nada… ¡Mierda!

**Amanda:** Vamos dentro, Quinn. Hay que decírselo a las chicas; espero que San no se derrumbe _–acarició el hombro de la rubia-._

Amanda y Quinn entraron en la comisaría; a lo lejos podían ver a Santana que se secaba el sudor con una toalla después de la clase de defensa personal. Rachel, por su parte, bajaba por las escaleras con unos documentos para Amanda.

**Amanda:** ¡Chicas! Venid un momento, por favor _–exclamó seria-._

**Santana:** Que cara más seria tenéis las dos _–espetó con una sonrisa-._ ¿Y Britt? _–preguntó al ver que no estaba con ellas-._

**Quinn:** Han… ¡Joder! Han secuestrado a Brittany _–explicó en tono preocupado-._

**Santana:** Veo que te has levantando bromista rubia, ¿es por lo que te he dicho antes en el gimnasio? Pues que sepas que este tipo de bromas no tienen gracia… _–comentó al ver la cara de las dos chicas-._

**Amanda:** No es una broma San _–dijo dejándole el móvil en las manos-._ Es la única prueba que tenemos; esto y esperemos que las cámaras de la comisaría hayan captado algo.

Rachel se quedó muda y pálida ante lo que decían sus compañeras, pues al parecer era ya una costumbre secuestrar a sus amigas. No pudo decir nada hasta ese mismo momento.

**Rachel:** Esta vez no… Ahora no voy a permitir que pase un año… Volveremos con Brittany antes de que pase el día de hoy _–sentenció decidida-._

**Santana:** ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! _–exclamó cayéndose al suelo de rodillas-._

**Amanda:** Voy a hablar con Sue. En 15 minutos os quiero ver en mi despacho y buscaremos una solución al asunto.

Amanda caminaba apresurada hacia el despacho de Sue; no quería seguir viendo a sus compañeras derrumbarse. No aguantaba ver a sus amigas sufrir y decidió que iba a encontrar a Britt costase lo que costase. Era la única persona que había apostado por ella y que conocía desde hacía unos años.

**Sue:** ¡Adelante! _–contestó al oír los golpes de la puerta-._

**Amanda:** Comisaria Sylvester, tengo que comentarle un asunto muy serio.

**Sue:** Me estás asustando Scott… ¿Qué ha pasado en tu primer día de trabajo? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Amanda:** Han secuestrado a la agente Pierce.

**Sue:** ¡La pequeña Britt! ¿Y cómo ha pasado eso?

**Amanda:** Creemos que fue en busca del agente Anderson a la cafetería de la esquina y allí fue raptada. Encontramos su móvil tirado en el suelo.

**Sue:** ¿Y no podría habérsele caído el teléfono? Con lo despistada que es esa chica…

**Amanda:** Ha estado varias semanas recibiendo amenazas de un tipo _–dijo muy seria-._

**Sue:** ¿Y por qué no he sido informada de eso?

**Amanda:** Supongo que no le daría importancia al asunto… He venido para pedirle permiso y organizar la operación de rescate. Estoy capacitada para este tipo de casos.

**Sue:** Está bien. Elige a tus hombres y quiero informe detallado de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Pida todo lo que necesite para averiguar lo que sea; no voy a permitir que le pase algo a uno de mis agentes.

**Amanda:** Está bien comisaria. Tengo una ligera idea de por dónde empezar _–dijo saliendo del despacho-._

Antes de bajar al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas, decidió llamar a una persona que podría servirle para aclarar algo más el caso o, al menos, ayudarle. No le gustaba pedir favores, pero por Brittany debía de hacerlo. Suspiró hondo y cogió el teléfono de su bolsillo.

_-Espero que quiera volver-._

**Voz:** Espero que sea importante señorita Scott _–dijo entre risas-._

**Amanda:** No te llamaría si no fuese importante princesa.

**Voz:** He dejado el trabajo a medias solo para responder al teléfono. Haz que merezca la pena _–le contestó coqueta-._

**Amanda:** ¡Necesito que vengas ya mismo! _–exclamó desesperada-._

**Voz:** Aunque las ganas que tienes de verme son tentadoras… no puedo dejar mi trabajo así como así Amanda; lo sabes de sobra.

**Amanda:** No te lo pediría si no fuese importante Kate. Es por Brittany…

**Kate:** ¿Britt? _–interrumpió-._ ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? _–preguntó en tono preocupado-._

**Amanda:** La han secuestrado; te necesito Kate, si no, no te lo pediría. Hazlo como un favor personal o como lo quieras tomar, por favor _–suplicó-._

**Kate:** Voy a ver si encuentro un vuelo para esta tarde… ¿Tenéis algo ya?

**Amanda:** No, solo el móvil de Britt con algunas llamadas y los videos de las cámaras de seguridad.

**Kate:** Eso ya es mucho. Me llevaré el portátil de mi laboratorio, hace poco me instalaron un nuevo software.

**Amanda:** Gracias pelirroja. Te pasaré a recoger por el aeropuerto.

**Kate:** Te llamo cuando reserve vuelo, ¿vale?

**Amanda:** Hasta después princesa _–dijo antes de colgar el móvil-._

Amanda se dirigía a su despacho. Allí se encontró a las chicas revisando una caja de cintas de las cámaras de seguridad que habían ido a recoger para ver si encontraban alguna pista sobre el secuestrador.

**Amanda:** Chicas, he llamado a Kate para que nos ayude. Vendrá cuando encuentre un vuelo.

**Quinn:** ¡Que buena idea Amanda! Ella es experta en este tipo de cosas.

**Santana:** Mientras descubra el paradero en el que se encuentra mi Britt, por mi está bien _–dijo con semblante serio-._

**Amanda:** Santana… No sé si es conveniente de que te involucres en esto y…

**Santana:** Ni se te ocurra apartarme del caso, ¿entiendes? Encontraré yo misma a Britt y mataré a ese cabrón con mis propias manos. Ese tipo no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

**Amanda:** Si te ves capacitada… adelante, pero no quiero que cometas ninguna tontería. Y estarás bajo mis órdenes. ¿Entendido?

**Santana:** Lo que usted mande _–exclamó con desgana-._

**Rachel:** ¿Con cuántos agentes dispondremos?

**Amanda:** No conozco aún mucho el funcionamiento de esta comisaría y tampoco conozco al personal… sólo a vosotras. Así que he pensado que si quieres dirigirlo conmigo Rachel, ¿te parece bien?

**Rachel:** Perfecto _–contestó con media sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** Quinn, tú estarás con Rachel; juntas sois imparables. Santana trabajará conmigo y con Kate.

**Santana:** ¿Contigo? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Amanda:** Eres la clave Santana y te quiero a mi lado. Tienes más información de la que crees y seguro que formaremos un buen equipo juntas _–le guiñó el ojo-._

_**Casa de Rachel, 13:00 horas.**_

Charlie se desesperaba por momentos; se sentía encerrada como en aquel contenedor y sin poder salir. Cada vez que lo intentaba, le invadía un ataque de pánico y mucho más si se encontraba sola.

_-Vamos Charlie… tú puedes-._

Charlie se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la calle; había tardado como una hora en salir de casa y llegar hasta la puerta que daba a la calle. Abrió la puerta; notó cómo el aire entraba en sus pulmones y cómo el sol le deslumbraba la cara. Era una sensación de libertad y, a la vez, volvía a sentir miedo. Poco a poco fue poniendo un pie en las baldosas de la calle y observaba cómo la gente pasaba a su alrededor.

Unos la miraban y otros seguían con sus asuntos. Poco a poco, pegándose a la pared de los edificios y respirando hondo, logró llegar al parque que se situaba cerca de su casa. Estar rodeada de niños no le parecía tan peligroso así que se sentó en un banco de aquel lugar mientras tranquilizaba los nervios que le invadían el cuerpo.

Una pelota, procedente del inocente juego de unos niños, le golpeó la pierna haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto. Pensó en salir corriendo y, justo cuando se disponía a salir huyendo de ese sitio, un niño se le acercó.

**Niño:** Disculpe señora. ¿Me puede pasar la pelota? _–preguntó el niño señalando el juguete-._

**Charlie:** Y…yo… _-miró asustada al niño-._

**Niño:** ¿Está usted bien? ¿Le he hecho daño con la pelota? _–se preocupó-._

**Charlie:** No _–dijo reaccionando ante la cara de preocupación del niño-_. Estoy bien pequeño _–cogió la pelota y se la entregó al niño en las manos-._

**Niño:** Muchas gracias _–sonrió-_. Y espero no haberla asustado.

**Charlie:** Al contrario… Me has ayudado mucho _–le devolvió la sonrisa-._

Charlie decidió que ya eran demasiadas emociones por ese día y decidió volver a casa de la misma manera que había llegado hasta allí. Pegada a la pared y mirando desconfiada a todos los sitios caminaba sin detenerse. No podía dejar de mirar a las personas que pasaban por su lado.

Al llegar a casa, notó como si el peso que llevaba arrastrando se fuera y, poco a poco, se fueran calmando sus nervios también. Se sentó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y sonrío recordando el encuentro con aquel niño. El pequeño le había demostrado que no todo el mundo es tan malo y que existen personas que se preocupan por otras. En ese momento, se le vino a la cabeza Amanda…

_-¿Por qué he pensado en ella? Creo que por hoy se acabaron las emociones fuertes-._

_**En algún lugar de Nueva York.**_

Brittany despertaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Intentó tocársela debido al dolor, pero notó cómo sus manos estaban atadas. Abrió los ojos y sólo podía sentir oscuridad; también notaba cómo un pañuelo cubría sus ojos. Intentó moverse desesperada, pero se encontraba atada a una silla.

Se encontraba muy asustada y aterrada por lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante. Intentó chillar, pero la voz no le salía del cuerpo. A los pocos segundos, oyó cómo el sonido de una puerta se abría y unos pasos se acercaban a ella. Un nuevo golpe seco en la cabeza fue lo que sintió Brittany antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente.

**Secuestrador:** Todavía no es la hora de despertar pequeña _–dijo después de golpear a la rubia-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 14:00 horas.**_

Las chicas, junto a Andy y Blaine, se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, ya que éste era un lugar más espacioso para trabajar. Santana repasaba una y otra vez el vídeo en el que se podía ver cómo la rubia salía de comisaría mientras un tipo, con una gorra y unas gafas de sol, salía al encuentro de la chica agarrándola por la espalda y colocándole un pañuelo con lo que suponían que sería cloroformo.

La latina rebobinaba la cinta una y otra vez, mientras los chicos no veían nada en claro en aquellas imágenes. Congeló la imagen justo cuando a la rubia se le caía el teléfono al suelo; amplió la imagen y le dio al botón del zoom. Era el único momento en el que el secuestrador mostraba algo de rostro, ya que siempre mantenía la cabeza agachada en el resto de la secuencia.

**Quinn:** ¿Has visto algo? _–preguntó colocándose a su lado-._

**Santana:** Estas mierdas de ordenadores no me dejan ver nítidamente la cara de ese hijo de puta _–contestó cabreada-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila, pediremos a Sue uno que nos sirva _–acarició la espalda de la latina-._

**Santana:** Lo siento tanto…. _–dijo abrazando a la rubia-._ Si te hubiera hecho caso, si no hubiera dejado a Britt sola…

**Quinn:** Sssshhhhhhh, tú no tienes la culpa San _–interrumpió a su amiga-._

**Santana:** Todo por mi estúpido orgullo.

**Quinn:** La culpa es de ese hombre, no tuya, ¿me oyes? _–exclamó cogiéndola de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos-._

**Amanda:** Chicas, he traído un mapa de Nueva York. Suponiendo que estuviese en este estado _–explicó mientras se tocaba la barbilla de manera pensativa-._

**Rachel:** La comisaría está en este punto y, por lo que hemos visto en las cámaras, el secuestrador se llevó a Brittany por esta dirección hasta meterla en el coche _–comentaba mientras hacía el recorrido con el dedo-._

**Amanda:** Tenemos el color y el modelo del coche. Aún nos falta averiguar la matrícula, aunque eso va a ser más complicado _–el sonido del móvil interrumpió la reunión-._

**Amanda: **¿Vienes? _–preguntó nada más descolgar la llamada-._

**Kate:** Estoy en el aeropuerto.

**Amanda:** Qué rapidez _–soltó con esperanza-._

**Kate:** Hablé con mi jefe y le conté la situación. Él tiene contactos con un hombre del personal del aeropuerto y consiguió meterme en el siguiente vuelo… Así que voy a embarcar enseguida. No me dio tiempo ni a pasar por mi casa a recoger ropa.

**Amanda:** Tranquila, te quedarás en mi casa y te prestaré la ropa que haga falta. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

**Kate:** No rechazaré tu oferta, pero no sé si es buena idea. Tienes mucho peligro tú… y mucho más si es en tu territorio…

**Amanda:** Ya discutiremos eso… Te paso a recoger. ¿A qué hora tienes estipulado llegar?

**Kate:** En siete horas estaré por allí, así que llegaré sobre las nueve de la noche.

**Amanda:** Perfecto, allí estaré. Nos vemos pelirroja.

Amanda colgó la llamada y se dirigió a Santana y Quinn, que estaban aún sentadas frente a la televisión.

**Amanda:** Kate está de camino. Llegará sobre las nueve.

**Quinn:** Menos mal… Le diré que se quede en mi casa. ¿No te importa San?

**Santana:** No, yo me marcho ya a casa. Necesito estar cerca aunque sea de sus cosas _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Quinn:** Como quieras San, ya sabes que siempre tendrás mi casa.

**Santana:** Te lo agradezco Quinn, pero nunca me debí haber ido de casa _–sonó arrepentida-._

**Amanda:** Buena idea Santana. Necesitamos que alguien esté pendiente por si llaman a tu casa por algo.

**Rachel:** Quinn, ¿puedes venir un momento?

**Quinn:** Dime Rachel _–contestó mirándola a los ojos-._

**Rachel:** ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más privado? _–preguntó mirando a los lados-._

**Quinn:** Vamos _–exclamó siguiendo a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Después de lo que pasó con Charlie… Y ahora con Brittany… Me he dado cuenta de una cosa…

**Quinn:** ¿De qué? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** No soportaría la idea de perderte _–contestó levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos-._

**Quinn:** No me vas a perder Rachel; sé cuidarme de mi misma. Además, tú tienes que cuidar de Charlie; ahora te necesitará más que nunca.

Rachel se quedó helada ante las palabras de Quinn. No se esperaba que, después de mostrarle lo que sentía, la rubia se fuese sin más; sin ni siquiera dejarle terminar hablar. Estar con Charlie la otra noche había supuesto un gran cambio para Rachel en sus sentimientos y, aunque no sabía aún como afrontarlos, sentía cómo todo se le había escapado ya de sus manos.

**Amanda:** Chicos, vamos a hacer una parada para comer. Dentro de una hora seguimos.

**Blaine:** Yo no tengo hambre, prefiero seguir con esto. Si no hubiera salido a por ese café, Britt aún estaría aquí con nosotros _–dijo dando un puñetazo a la mesa-._

**Andy:** Tío relájate. Será mejor que vayas a que te dé un poco el aire _–comentó llevando al chico hacia la calle-._

**Jesse:** ¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo va lo de Brittany? _–preguntó preocupado-._

**Andy:** Será mejor que os deje hablar… _–notó que Roger le llamaba y se marchó a ver qué quería-._

**Blaine:** Pues mal. Aún no tenemos nada, todo por mi culpa.

**Jesse:** Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que le pasó _–comentó saliendo de recepción para acercarse al chico-._

**Blaine:** Lo sé, pero no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza _–exclamó con los ojos llorosos-._

**Jesse.** ¿Te apetece salir a comer conmigo? No conozco a nadie, que no sea mi prima y sus locas amigas. Y creo que te vendría bien salir un poco...

**Blaine:** No sé si es buena idea con lo que está pasando.

**Jesse:** Quizás, si te despejas un poco, te venga una buena idea o algo así. Y, si no, al menos volverías con pilas renovadas… ¿Qué me dices?

**Blaine: **Está bien _–contestó pensando en el planteamiento del chico-._

Blaine fue a su mesa para coger su cartera mientras Jesse lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la puerta de recepción. Andy y Roger observaron toda la escena desde un segundo plano.

**Roger:** ¿Has visto eso? _–preguntó con expresión de asombro-._

**Andy:** ¿Ver el qué Roger?

**Roger:** Mira que eres poco espabilado; para ser policía eres un poco corto _–dijo molesto-._

**Andy:** No te pases Roger _–le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo-._

**Roger:** No me puedo creer que Blaine vaya a salir con ese maricón _–comentó despectivamente-._

**Andy:** No hables así Roger. Son nuestros compañeros y son buenas personas, ¿qué te pasa a ti con eso?

**Roger:** No me esperaba eso de Blaine.

**Andy:** Son amigos y compañeros, al igual que nosotros. ¿No pueden comer juntos?

**Roger:** No te confundas Andy, éstos dos juegan en otra liga.

**Andy:** Berry tiene razón, eres un estúpido.

**Roger:** Esa puede decir misa. Lo que le hace falta a esta comisaría son personas como yo _–dijo yéndose-._

Andy se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero. Últimamente se comportaba de una manera extraña y estúpida, así que decidió dejar a su compañero e irse a comer. No podía perder el tiempo con cosas así cuando la vida de una de sus amigas estaba en peligro.

Rachel, por su parte, decidió llamar a Charlie para decirle que no iría a comer y que se quedaría hasta tarde por trabajo. La morena no quiso dar más detalles a la chica porque no quería preocuparla; mucho menos después de haber sufrido su propio secuestro. Rachel miraba a Quinn y algo se removía en ella. Había hecho daño a la persona que quería por su egoísmo y sus celos estúpidos. Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho; aunque necesitaba que la rubia la perdonarse.

A tan sólo unas calles de comisaría, Charlie no pudo pensar otra cosa que la morena la estaba evitando y, cada vez más, notaba cómo Rachel ya no era la misma chica de la que se enamoró perdidamente.

_-Estúpida Lara. Al final te saliste con la tuya… Yo tenía una vida y ahora me he quedado sin nada-._

_**En algún lugar de Nueva York.**_

Brittany se encontraba aún inconsciente después del golpe recibido. Enseguida notó cómo un cubo de agua fría calaba su cuerpo. El secuestrador le quitó la mordaza que le había colocado por miedo a que la chica se despertase después del golpe y gritara en su ausencia. A la rubia le dolía la cabeza aún más que antes, aunque ya no notaba esa sensación de ahogo que le provocaba el líquido que le quemaba los pulmones.

**Secuestrador:** Al fin despiertas _–dijo mientras dejaba el cubo en el suelo-._

**Brittany:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me retienes? _–se le agolpaban las preguntas-._

**Secuestrador:** Despacio bonita, lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo.

_**En algún restaurante de la ciudad.**_

Jesse había llevado a su reciente amigo Blaine a un restaurante situado cerca del trabajo. Era un restaurante italiano y nuevo para el muchacho, pues ellos acostumbraban a comer en su lugar de comida rápida favorito. El recepcionista estaba alegre porque, al menos, había convencido al muchacho para que le acompañase a comer; era una buena oportunidad de conocer gente nueva en esa ciudad y el chico parecía estar cómodo con él.

**Jesse:** Así que naciste en Manchester… Ya decía yo que te veía un aire Europeo _–espetó con una sonrisa-._

**Blaine:** Nací allí, pero me vine a Nueva York cuando tenía ocho años. Prácticamente crecí aquí.

**Jesse:** ¿Por qué policía? _–preguntó curioso-._

**Blaine:** Me gusta proteger a la gente. Desde pequeño era el típico que se metía en las peleas para ayudar a la gente de los abusones _–dijo con nostalgia-._

**Jesse:** Un Ángel… Ya decía yo _–lo miró fijamente a los ojos-._

Blaine notó la mirada penetrante de su nuevo amigo y empezó a sentirse incómodo con la situación.

**Jesse:** ¿He dicho algo que te hiciese sentir mal? _–preguntó al ver la reacción del chico-._

**Blaine:** En absoluto… Bueno, es…es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de halagos_ –explicó ruborizándose-._

**Jesse:** ¿En serio? Pues entonces mejor para mí _–sonrió-._

**Blaine:** Debería volver a la comisaría, tengo que seguir con el caso.

**Jesse:** Te acompaño. Tengo que recoger unas cosas de la recepción.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 19:00 horas.**_

Charlie llegó a la comisaría tras la preocupación que le había causado la llamada que había recibido de Rachel. Estaba en alerta. Hacía ya muchos años que no pisaba aquellas instalaciones, pero necesitaba hablar con Rachel sí o sí. La morena llevaba toda la mañana y la tarde trabajando y ella no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

**Charlie: **Gracias Amber por pasarte a por mí y traerme _–agradeció abrazando a la chica-._

**Amber:** De nada, me pilla de camino al trabajo _–le guiñó el ojo-._

**Charlie:** Espero verte pronto.

**Amber:** Cuando tú quieras _–dijo mientras arrancaba el coche para irse-._

Charlie entraba a comisaría, encontrándose con un chico que le resultaba un tanto familiar.

**Charlie:** ¿Eres Jesse St. James? ¿El primo de Rachel?

**Jesse:** Y tú debes de ser Charlie, ¿no? La subinspectora y tú os parecéis bastante.

**Charlie:** Últimamente oigo mucho esa frase _–dijo riéndose y abrazando al chico-._

**Jesse:** Lo siento, me enteré de lo que te ocurrió… ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Vienes a ver a mi prima?

**Charlie:** Si, tengo que hablar con ella.

**Jesse:** No sé si podrá atenderte, está muy liada con eso de Brittany.

**Charlie:** ¿Brittany? ¿Le ha pasado algo? _–preguntó extrañada-._

* * *

Disfrutad! Ya veo que estáis muy interesadas en el tema Brittany...vamos adentrandonos en su historia.

Un abrazo.

DiLea


	12. Alguien especial

_**Alguien Especial**_

**Secuestrador:** Al fin despiertas _–dijo mientras dejaba el cubo en el suelo-._

**Brittany:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me retienes? _–se le agolpaban las preguntas-._

**Secuestrador:** Despacio bonita, lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo.

Brittany empezó a forcejear en la silla para intentar soltarse mientras que gritaba pidiendo ayuda. El secuestrador golpeó con fuerza la cara de la chica haciendo que volcara de la silla y cayera al suelo. La rubia empezó a llorar, por el dolor del golpe, completamente asustada.

**Secuestrador:** Si no dejas de gritar, te volveré a amordazar _–gritó enfadado-._

**Brittany:** Me has hecho daño _–lloraba-._

**Secuestrador:** No llores _–se agachó para acercarse a ella-_. Me has obligado a hacerlo _–acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia-._

**Brittany:** No me hagas daño, por favor _–dijo desconsolada-._

**Secuestrador:** Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero si no te portas bien… te lo haré _–comentó con voz calmada-._

Brittany solo se limitó a llorar y a susurrar el nombre de Santana mientras el secuestrador la volvía a colocar sentada en la silla.

**Secuestrador:** La zorra de tu amiga no vendrá a por ti; hazte a la idea.

**Brittany:** San vendrá a por mí, no me dejará aquí _–espetó enfadada-._

**Secuestrador:** ¿Esa amiga tuya? ¿La que te dejó sola estos días?

Brittany, al escuchar al hombre, se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo la había estado observando días atrás y que la había estado siguiendo durante todo ese tiempo.

**Brittany:** ¿Eres la persona que me ha estado enviando cartas y llamando por teléfono?

_-¡El teléfono! Se me debió caer en la calle cuando me agarró… ¡Mierda!-._

**Secuestrador:** Muy inteligente… Si, soy la persona que te ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué mandabas esas cartas?

**Secuestrador:** A ti _–dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla que había golpeado minutos antes-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 19:00 horas.**_

Charlie llegó a la comisaría tras la preocupación que le había causado la llamada que había recibido de Rachel. Estaba en alerta. Hacía ya muchos años que no pisaba aquellas instalaciones, pero necesitaba hablar con Rachel sí o sí. La morena llevaba toda la mañana y la tarde trabajando y ella no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

**Charlie: **Gracias Amber por pasarte a por mí y traerme _–agradeció abrazando a la chica-._

**Amber:** De nada, me pilla de camino al trabajo _–le guiñó el ojo-._

**Charlie:** Espero verte pronto.

**Amber:** Cuando tú quieras _–dijo mientras arrancaba el coche para irse-._

Charlie entraba a comisaría, encontrándose con un chico que le resultaba un tanto familiar.

**Charlie:** ¿Eres Jesse St. James? ¿El primo de Rachel?

**Jesse:** Y tú debes de ser Charlie, ¿no? La subinspectora y tú os parecéis bastante.

**Charlie:** Últimamente oigo mucho esa frase _–dijo riéndose y abrazando al chico-._

**Jesse:** Lo siento, me enteré de lo que te ocurrió… ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Vienes a ver a mi prima?

**Charlie:** Si, tengo que hablar con ella.

**Jesse:** No sé si podrá atenderte, está muy liada con eso de Brittany.

**Charlie:** ¿Brittany? ¿Le ha pasado algo? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Jesse:** ¡Ups! Creo que he metido la pata…

**Charlie:** Rachel está arriba en su despacho, ¿no? _–preguntó algo cabreada-._

**Jesse:** Sí, pero ahora comparte… _-no pudo terminar de hablar-._

Charlie subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Rachel. Abrió la puerta sin tan siquiera llamar.

**Charlie:** ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces en éste despacho? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** ¿No te lo dijo Rachel? Éste también es mi despacho…

**Charlie:** Ahm… Lo siento, no sabía nada. ¿Está Rachel por aquí?

**Quinn:** Sí, está en el despacho de Amanda _–explicó amablemente y con su característica sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** ¿Amanda? ¿Amanda Scott?

**Quinn:** Creo que tampoco sabes que la inspectora Scott trabaja ahora aquí con nosotras… ¿Me equivoco?

**Charlie:** Parece que aquí nadie me dice nada… ¿Y Brittany? ¿Ésta bien?

**Quinn:** Creo que eso te lo tiene que contar Rachel, lo siento _–puso una mano en el hombro de la chica-. _Ya te he contado bastante por hoy.

**Charlie:** Parece ser que todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa menos yo… _-comentó agachando la cabeza-._

**Quinn:** No digas eso Charlie; Rachel te aprecia y si no te cuenta nada es por no preocuparte más de lo que debes.

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme? _–preguntó mirándola a los ojos de nuevo-._

**Quinn:** Eres una persona importante para Rachel… Por tanto, me preocupas _–dijo sinceramente-._

**Charlie:** Parece que Rachel encontró a alguien especial en este tiempo _–soltó con media sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Pero ahora Rachel está contigo, por mucho que haya intentado que se quedase a mi lado…

**Charlie:** Que vivamos en la misma casa no significa que yo sea la elegida; creo que está conmigo porque se siente mal por todo lo que pasó.

**Quinn:** Rachel no está con la gente por pena o lástima, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes…

**Charlie:** Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado entre Rachel y yo, ya no es lo mismo de antes… Lo siento, su cuerpo estará conmigo en casa… pero su corazón está con otra persona.

Quinn se sorprendía por cada palabra que decía Charlie. No esperaba que, después de estar un año encerrada esperando al amor de su vida, se rindiera tan pronto o hablase de esta forma con ella. Sonaba totalmente sincera y eso le gustaba; Charlie sentía que había traicionado a esa chica y estaba en deuda con ella. Ninguna podía mandar en lo que al corazón se refiere.

**Quinn:** Ven, te acompaño al despacho de Amanda. Tengo que ir a llevarle unos documentos.

Quinn acompañó a la muchacha hasta el despacho de la morena. Aprovechó el camino para observarla mejor y ver todos sus rasgos; era cierto que se parecían, pero Quinn pudo notar que su mirada era distinta. Charlie tenía algo en sus ojos completamente diferentes a los suyos; algo que la hacía especial y que no tenía nada que ver con el sufrimiento por aquel tiempo en el que había estado secuestrada. Supuso que esa mirada hacía de aquella chica una persona única. Amanda, en ese momento, salía de su despacho encontrándose a las dos rubias juntas.

**Amanda:** ¿He muerto y ahora estoy en el cielo? _–preguntó con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Tú no cambies _–respondía dándole un abrazo a la morena-._ Charlie está aquí para ver a Rachel.

**Amanda:** Que afortunada esa chica… _-comentó mirando a la chica con dulzura-._

**Charlie:** Ya me contó Quinn que trabajas ahora aquí _–sonrió a Amanda-._

**Amanda:** Hoy empecé… ¿Tú no me vas a dar un beso? _–preguntó indignada-._

**Charlie:** Claa…ro _–se acercó lentamente y algo nerviosa-._

Amanda, al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia, se acercó más para abrazarla y reconfortarla. Quinn, por su parte, ya se había adentrado en la sala para avisar a la morena.

**Amanda:** No tienes que ponerte nerviosa conmigo _–le susurró en el oído-._

**Charlie:** No estoy acostumbrada a tanta muestra de cariño… _–explicó algo avergonzada-._

**Amanda:** Ya te dije que te acostumbrarás _–le guiñó un ojo-._ Voy a decirle a Rachel que estás aquí; dame unos segundos.

Rachel salía del despacho en ese momento. Quinn le había comentado que Charlie había venido a verla y que estaba preguntando por su amiga Brittany; algo que puso muy nerviosa a la morena. No pudo esperar más tiempo para reunirse con ella.

**Rachel:** ¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** ¡Anda! No ha hecho falta avisarte _–sonrió al ver llegar a la morena-._ Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme _–dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia antes de marcharse-._

**Charlie:** He venido porque necesitaba hablar contigo _–abrazó repentinamente a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Te dije que hoy tenía mucho trabajo… _–espetó separándose de la chica-._

**Charlie:** Ya sé que tenías mucho trabajo, pero… ¿Y Brittany? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Verás Charlie, Brittany… Brittany ha desaparecido.

**Charlie:** ¡¿Qué?! _–espetó sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** Estamos buscándola Charlie. No te preocupes…

**Charlie:** Quiero ayudarla _–dijo decidida-._

**Rachel:** Charlie, de verdad estamos trabajando en ello y necesito que te quedes en casa.

**Charlie:** No voy a quedarme en casa mientras mi amiga está sufriendo. Yo sé por lo que estará pasando _–comentaba desesperada-._

Amanda, que estaba al tanto de la discusión que se estaba creando fuera, decidió salir para ayudar a Rachel.

**Amanda:** ¡Chicas! No discutáis, ¿de acuerdo? _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** Pero, inspectora, es que Charlie…

**Amanda:** Ya sé lo que quiere Charlie y la entiendo _–miró a la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Quiero ayudar _–miró seriamente a las dos chicas-._

**Amanda:** Rachel, Quinn te necesita dentro _–ordenó a la morena-._

**Charlie:** Amanda yo… _-agachó la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** No tienes que disculparte por intentar ayudar. Creo que hay una cosa que puedes hacer.

**Charlie:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó esperanzada-._

**Amanda:** Santana lo está pasando muy mal y no quiero que esté sola _–dijo con tristeza-. _¿Te importaría llevártela a casa para que descanse? _–puso morritos a la chica-._

**Charlie:** La convenceré _–sonrió-._ Gracias por confiar en mí. En casa ya me sentía una inútil.

**Amanda:** Gracias por tu ayuda Charlie; te debo una _–la invitó a pasar a su despacho-._

Charlie, después de tanto insistir, consiguió llevarse a Santana a casa con la excusa de que necesitaba estar bien para cuando fueran a por Brittany. Amanda se dio cuenta de la hora que era y, en menos de una hora, Kate llegaba al aeropuerto… Así que cogió su cazadora de cuero para marcharse cuando Quinn se ofreció a acompañarla; tenía ganas de volver a ver a su amiga de nuevo.

_**Aeropuerto de Nueva York, 19:57 horas.**_

El avión de la pelirroja estaba a punto de aterrizar y Amanda echó una mirada al guardia de seguridad. Por alguna extraña razón, le sonaba ese hombre aunque no se acordaba muy bien de qué. El hombre, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír a la muchacha debido al encontronazo que tuvo semanas atrás con la agente federal cuando se disponía a recoger a su sobrino.

**Quinn:** ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? _–preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos-._

**Amanda:** ¿El qué? _–contestó mirando extrañada a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** No hace falta que disimules conmigo… Llevo unos días notándolo.

**Amanda:** Eres muy lista rubia, por eso me gustas tanto _–espetó con media sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** No te hablo de mí. Venga Amanda; somos amigas… _-dijo poniendo cara de puchero-._

**Amanda:** Desde hace tiempo _–atinó a contestar con gesto serio-._

**Quinn:** Pero…

**Amanda:** No hay peros. Solo sucedió y no puedo quitármela de la cabeza _–explicó apenada-._

**Quinn:** Pues no lo hagas. No tienes por qué quitártela de la cabeza…

**Amanda:** Quinn, es mejor así; créeme.

**Quinn:** Eres más cabezota que Rachel _–comentó enfadada-._

**Amanda:** No creo que yo le convenga. Soy un desastre con las relaciones.

**Quinn:** ¿Se lo has dicho a ella? Creo que tiene el derecho a saberlo y mucho más ahora que la vas a tener más cerca…

**Amanda:** Mira, allí está Kate _–dijo cambiando de tema-._

**Quinn:** No creas que he acabado contigo _–soltó muy seria-._

Kate llegaba con una gran sonrisa hacia las chicas, que ya la esperaban de pie tan sonrientes como siempre. Aceleró su paso y dio un gran abrazo a Quinn y, después, a Amanda.

**Amanda:** Ya tenía ganas de abrazarte de nuevo _–dijo soltándose del abrazo-._

**Kate:** Y yo de ver a mis dos chicas preferidas de Nueva York _–sonrió alegre-._

**Quinn:** He estado hablando con Amanda y puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

**Kate:** Gracias Quinn _–asintió a su amiga-._ Por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de Britt? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** Un montón de imágenes, pero no muy nítidas. El móvil con algunas llamadas…Y esas cartas que no dicen nada. Será mejor que te expliquemos todo cuando lleguemos _–sonó preocupada-._

**Kate:** De acuerdo. ¿Cómo está San?

**Quinn:** Parecía un cuerpo sin vida… Si me pasa a mí eso con Rachel… no sé qué haría. Al menos está con Charlie en casa.

Kate, Amanda y Quinn fueron a casa de la rubia; tenían pensado reunirse allí para terminar de cuadrar algunas cosas del operativo. Fue la muchacha la que se ofreció en hacerlo allí, así que Rachel, Blaine y Andy esperaban impacientes la llegada de las chicas. Al verlas salir del coche de Amanda, salieron a saludarlas.

El poco tiempo que había estado la pelirroja en comisaría había tenido un buen trato con sus compañeros y el que dejara todo lo que tenía en Los Ángeles por ir a ayudar a su amiga Britt… merecía un gran recibimiento.

**Kate:** Me alegro de veros chicos _–saludó con una gran sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** Gracias a ti por venir a ayudarnos _–se adelantó estrechándole la mano-._

Kate sonrío ante tal gesto y atrajo a la pequeña morena a su cuerpo dejando un fuerte abrazo en señal de que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

**Kate:** Tranquila Rachel, todo está bien. Estoy aquí por vosotras y por Britt _–comentó en apenas un susurro para que solo lo escuchara Rachel-._

**Quinn:** Mejor vamos entrando… _–comentó con un gesto de invitación hacía su portal-._

Los chicos se colocaron en el salón de la rubia; Quinn había despejado la mesa que tenía en la entrada para poner el portátil y la pequeña mesa de sonido que había traído Kate de su laboratorio. Conectó el teléfono de Brittany en el ordenador y pasó toda la memoria al programa. Las cintas de video las digitalizaron para incorporarlas al software y poder reproducirlas en un monitor que la rubia incorporó al ordenador de su amiga.

Quinn, como buena anfitriona, preparó algo de cenar para sus compañeros y amigos, pues iban a pasar casi toda la noche allí trabajando.

**Kate:** ¡Chicos! _–exclamó sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad-._

**Quinn:** ¿Has visto algo? Santana y yo nos hemos tirado la tarde viendo las imágenes, pero no hemos visto nada en claro. Se ven muy borrosas_ –dijo mirando el punto de la pantalla que señalaba la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** Eso es porque no teníais mi software _–contestó con una sonrisa-._

Kate entró a un programa que tenía para mejorar la calidad de la imagen y exportó el vídeo que estaban analizando. Seleccionó la imagen que tenía congelada en ese momento, en la que, por un par de segundos, se podía ver la cara del secuestrador. La pelirroja hizo un zoom a la captura dejando el primer plano del secuestrador.

**Rachel:** No se ve nada; está súper pixelada _–exclamó con el ceño fruncido-._

**Kate:** Espera un momento; el ordenador está trabajando.

El software de la forense comenzó a contar píxeles y muestrearlos. En cada muestreo, la imagen se iba reconstruyendo cada vez un poco mejor, pues cada píxel cogía valores de sus semejantes en la horizontal y vertical. Cada segundo que pasaba se podía ir viendo la imagen más nítida, pues el muestreo de aquel programa estaba dando sus frutos. El teléfono de Amanda comenzó a sonar.

**Amanda:** ¡Dime Charlie! _–respondió al aparato con una sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Santana está de los nervios y muy cabreada. No he podido retenerla en casa y no sé a dónde ha ido.

**Amanda:** No te preocupes Charlie, has hecho muy bien lo que te he dicho. Gracias por avisarme. Voy a llamarla.

**Charlie:** ¿Podrías avisar a Rachel de que estoy en casa de Santana?

**Amanda:** Claro guapa.

Amanda colgó la llamada y corriendo salió del piso de la rubia dejando a todos extrañados.

**Blaine:** ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a la jefa?

**Andy:** Yo con las chicas decidí no sorprenderme de nada.

**Amanda:** Santana _–dijo al teléfono-._

**Santana:** ¿Dónde demonios estáis? _–preguntó cabreada-._

**Amanda:** En casa de Quinn. ¿Dónde estás tú? Voy a recogerte.

**Santana:** En comisaría.

Amanda no tardó en poner rumbo hacía comisaría para recoger a la latina. No podía dejarla sola y que cometiera una locura como ella hizo días atrás por un impulso o un ataque de rabia.

**Santana:** ¡Esta me la pagas! ¡Mira que enviarme a la rubia a que me cuide en casa! _–exclamó cabreada-._

**Amanda:** Era por tu bien. Además, pensaba que te gustaría estar con tu amiga y contaros muchas cosas.

**Santana:** Eso es un golpe bajo jirafa _–espetó cruzándose de brazos dentro del coche-._

**Amanda:** Tengo buenas noticias San.

**Santana:** ¡Habéis pillado al cabrón! _–dijo con la cara ilusionada-._

**Amanda:** Aún no… pero Kate está trabajando ya en ello y tenemos una imagen de él.

**Santana:** Estupendo… Tengo ganas de verle la cara a ese hijo de puta _–comentó con odio-._

Las chicas llegaron a casa de Quinn. Kate ya tenía la imagen del secuestrador en la pantalla; en ella se podía ver un hombre con gorra y gafas de sol. El sujeto llevaba una gabardina gris nada relevante, pero en su mejilla tenía una cicatriz un tanto curiosa y que llamaba bastante la atención. La marca era de gran tamaño y se encontraba desde el lateral donde acababa el ojo hasta llegar casi a la barbilla.

**Santana:** Yo he visto a este tipo _–explicó frunciendo el ceño para visualizar mejor la imagen-._

**Quinn:** ¿Estás segura? _–preguntó acercándose a la latina-._

**Santana:** No podría olvidar esa cicatriz _–continuaba explicando a la vez que señalaba la cara-._

**Rachel:** Una cicatriz así es difícil de confundir _–comentó pensativa-._

**Santana:** Me tropecé con él cuando fui a dejar a Britt a las clases con Blaine de educación vial.

**Blaine:** Yo creo que he visto algunas veces a ese hombre merodear cuando estaba con Britt.

**Santana:** El engominado me da la razón _–espetó cruzándose de brazos-._

**Amanda:** ¿Te acuerdas de algo más?

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! Si lo llego a saber le reviento la cara allí mismo _–dijo frustrada-._ Estaba todo el día delante de mis narices observándonos y no me di cuenta _–exclamó con las manos en la cara por el llanto que amenazaba con salir-._

**Kate:** Aún nos queda analizar las llamadas. Lo atraparemos _–sonó convencida-._

**Amanda:** Por cierto Rachel, Charlie me dijo que se quedaba en casa de Santana y que no te preocuparas por ella. Aunque no me gustaría que se quedara sola…

**Rachel:** Gracias Amanda por decirlo; iré a casa de San antes de irme y la recogeré.

**Santana:** No sé si será buena idea Berry _–dijo seria-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Santana:** Está muy enfadada contigo y, por lo que me ha contado, yo también lo estaría.

**Amanda:** Iré yo a por ella; no te preocupes Rachel _–le puso una mano a la morena en el hombro-._

**Rachel:** Gracias Amanda _–sonó algo triste por lo mal que se había comportado con la rubia-._

_**En algún lugar de Nueva York.**_

Brittany empezó a desesperarse; el tiempo pasaba y la esperanza de que la encontrasen se iba esfumando con cada segundo que pasaba. Las muñecas las tenía rojas y doloridas por las cuerdas; los pies ya no los sentía por tenerlos en la misma posición y su espalda la estaba matando en esa incómoda silla.

**Secuestrador:** Parece que estás algo más calmada.

Brittany solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que tenía la boca amordazada y los ojos vendados.

**Secuestrador:** Tengo que enseñarte una cosa preciosa _–dijo con un tono ilusionado-._

Brittany sintió como la mordaza de la boca se aflojaba y la venda de los ojos caía por su cara. Notó cómo la luz de una bombilla le cegaba los ojos al llevarlos tantas horas tapados y a oscuras; cuando recuperó la visión, pudo comprobar que delante de ella había una pared blanca llena de fotografías y recortes de periódicos. Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron del todo al ver quién era la chica que salía en todas las fotos.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos mías? _–preguntó ya algo asustada-._

**Secuestrador: **Te ves tan hermosa… ¿No te gusta amor?

**Brittany:** ¿Amor? _–exclamó con miedo-._

**Secuestrador:** He estado fotografiándote en todo momento… Eres tan hermosa… Y mira, aquí es de cuando atrapaste a esos atracadores del banco _–dijo señalando el recorte de periódico-. _Incluso me he tatuado tu nombre y a tu gato en el brazo…mira _–le mostró los tatuajes en los que se podía distinguir el nombre de la chica escrito en élfico y un Lord Tubbington perfectamente dibujado sobre la piel de aquel hombre-_.

**Brittany:** ¡Estás loco! ¡O enfermo! _–exclamó sorprendida al ver tantas imágenes-._

**Secuestrador:** ¡Loco! _–gritó acercándose enfadado y dándole una bofetada-._

Brittany empezó a sangrar por la boca; ese golpe fue más fuerte que el anterior y logró partirle el labio.

**Secuestrador:** No estoy loco. ¿Me oyes?

**Brittany:** Déjame irme por favor _–suplicó con los ojos llorosos-._

**Secuestrador:** ¿Para qué? Aquí estarás mejor… conmigo.

**Brittany:** Yo quiero estar con Santana; no contigo.

**Secuestrador:** Esa zorra te dejó tirada… Yo te cuidaré, amor; no te faltará de nada _–se agachó a la altura de la rubia-. _

**Brittany:** Si me quieres… ¡Suéltame y déjame irme! _–se desesperó-._

**Secuestrador:** Cuando aceptes estar conmigo, te soltaré _–dijo dándole un beso en los labios-._

Brittany intentó escaparse, pero estar atada a la silla le dificultaba el movimiento. Cuando el hombre se separó de ella, Brittany escupió sangre y saliva en su rostro.

**Brittany:** Me das asco _–espetó con odio en la mirada-._

**Secuestrador:** Parece que sólo sabes obedecer cuando te golpeo _–sonrió-._ Una pena por ti…

* * *

Espero que disfrutéis ;).

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.

DiLea


	13. Confesiones

_**Confesiones**_

**Brittany:** Me das asco _–espetó con odio en la mirada-._

**Secuestrador:** Parece que sólo sabes obedecer cuando te golpeo _–sonrió-._ Una pena por ti…

El secuestrador empezó a propinar una serie de golpes sobre el cuerpo de la rubia como si fuera un saco; la chica no se podía defender y ya empezaba a notar cómo los huesos de las costillas se rompían en su cuerpo. El ojo no podía abrirlo debido a lo inflamado que lo tenía y su boca se llenó aún más de sangre, todo ello debido a los golpes propinados en la cara de la chica. Cuando el hombre decidió parar de golpearla, volvió a amordazarla. Brittany estaba tan mal herida que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante.

**Secuestrador:** Cuando entres en razón volveré _–apagó la luz y se fue de la habitación-._

_**Casa de Quinn, 02:00 horas.**_

Los chicos se encontraban aun trabajando en el paradero de Brittany y en el posible secuestrador. Todos estaban cansados, pues llevaban muchas horas despiertos y sin descansar. Amanda pudo notar el bajón de su equipo y Kate parecía cansada por el viaje.

**Amanda:** ¡Chicos! ¡Se acabó por hoy! _–dijo autoritaria-._

**Santana:** Aún no Amanda _–soltó desesperada mirando la pantalla y los papeles-._

**Amanda:** Son las dos de la madrugada; estamos cansados y mañana tenemos que seguir con esto…

**Rachel:** Amanda tiene razón _–expresó al ver las intenciones de la latina-._

**Santana:** ¡Brittany nos necesita! Presiento que algo malo le está pasando… _–dijo con angustia-._

**Quinn:** Brittany nos necesita al 100% y, si no descansamos, no vamos a encontrarla.

**Amanda:** Ya habéis oído a la rubia; todo el mundo fuera de su casa. Nos vemos a las 10 en comisaría con las pilas cargadas.

**Rachel:** Amanda no te olvides de Charlie, por favor.

**Amanda:** Tranquila Rach, me llevaré a Santana a su casa y no dejaré que haga ninguna locura.

Blaine y Andy fueron los primeros en abandonar la casa. A ellos les siguió Amanda que se llevaba arrastras a una Santana que no paraba de soltar improperios por su boca. Rachel, por su parte, esperó la salida de todos sus compañeros para poder hablar con la rubia antes de marcharse.

**Kate:** Me voy a la habitación Quinn _–notó que estaba de más en aquella situación-._

**Rachel:** Buenas noches Kate… Y gracias _–agradeció de manera sincera al ver que la chica se apartaba para dejarlas a solas-._

**Quinn:** Buenas noches Rachel _–despidió a la morena que se encontraba parada en la puerta de casa-._

**Rachel:** Quinn, tengo que hablar contigo _–comentó muy seria-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana? La verdad es que estoy muy cansada y mañana tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda… _–se excusó-._

**Rachel:** Necesito decírtelo ahora _–dijo con decisión en la mirada-._

**Quinn:** Está bien… Dime _–se cruzó de brazos-._

**Rachel:** Quería decirte que….

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa Rachel? _–preguntó desesperándose-._

**Rachel:** He sido una estúpida en pedirte tiempo. Me arrepiento de eso y de haber estado con Charlie.

**Quinn:** ¿Has hablado de esto con ella? _–preguntó enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad, pero…

**Quinn:** Cuando aclares todo con ella, entonces vienes y me lo cuentas. Mientras tanto, sólo te pido que no juegues con las dos como has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

**Rachel:** No pretendía haceros daño.

**Quinn:** Pues es todo lo que has conseguido. Hazte un favor a ti misma; pon orden a tus sentimientos y decide a quién quieres tener a tu lado porque yo ya estoy cansada de estar así.

**Rachel:** Tienes razón Quinn; haré las cosas bien. Te lo prometo y… y os lo debo _–dijo saliendo de la casa de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Eso espero Rachel. Eso espero… _–soltó en voz alta cuando la puerta se cerró-._

Quinn se fue a descansar con las palabras de la morena en mente. Se concentró en Britt y en que tenía que ayudar a su amiga antes que pensar en otra cosa. Y con ese pensamiento logró dormirse.

Rachel, sin embargo, fue decidida a enderezar su vida. Desde hacía más de un año, su vida había sido un caos y tenía la sensación de estar como en una montaña rusa. Hasta que no vio el dolor en los ojos de Quinn, no se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba con sus sentimientos. Ella amaba a Quinn por encima de todo y la había fastidiado de la manera más idiota que nunca pudo imaginar. Por eso, ahora tenía que solucionar el tema de Charlie.

_**Casa de Santana, 02:30 horas.**_

Amanda y Santana llegaron a casa y se encontraron a la rubia sentada en el sofá. La chica estaba preocupada por la latina, a pesar de que Amanda le había llamado para decir que se encontraba con ella y que todo estaba bien.

**Charlie:** ¿Qué has hecho para que se acostara tan rápido? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** Muy sencillo pequeña… La he amenazado _–sonrió-._

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí antes? _–también sonrió-._

**Amanda:** Le dije que si no se dormía, la retiraba del caso.

**Charlie:** Y ha aceptado así por las buenas…

**Amanda:** ¡No! Pero, después de escuchar todos sus insultos en varios idiomas, he conseguido que se calmase.

**Charlie:** Es curioso…

**Amanda:** ¿El qué? _–preguntaba extrañada-._

**Charlie:** Desde que te conozco… ¡Bah! Déjalo _–hizo un movimiento con su mano-._

**Amanda:** ¡Dímelo! Por favor… Prometo no reírme, ni burlarme de ti_ –dijo besando sus dedos en señal de promesa-._

**Charlie:** Que, desde que te conozco, siento como si estuvieras conmigo protegiéndome y que siempre estás ahí para lo que necesito… No sé… _-explicó avergonzada de sus palabras-._

Amanda sólo la miraba con adoración en los ojos y su característica sonrisa; con ella podría iluminar perfectamente aquella habitación donde se encontraban. Charlie, instintivamente, agachó la cabeza; gesto que Amanda aprovechó para colocar su manos en la mejilla de la chica. La giró para poder mirarla a los ojos tan sólo unos segundos; segundos que parecieron horas y que les permitió perderse en la mirada de la otra, manteniendo un contacto visual único.

Amanda fue acercándose hacia los labios de la rubia. Charlie no daba crédito a lo que iba a ocurrir; sólo se limitó a dejarse llevar por la que consideraba su salvadora. Los labios de la morena rozaron con suavidad los de la rubia. Fue tan sólo un roce; una caricia sin profundizar más, pero que, a la vez, dejaba ver todo lo que guardaban dentro.

**Amanda:** Charlie, yo lo siento…Pero… tengo que decirte algo importante y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo _–espetó al ver la expresión de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** ¿Ocurre algo? _–preguntó ante la seriedad de la morena-._

**Amanda:** No te asustes con lo que voy a decirte _–soltó al ver pánico en la cara de la rubia-._ Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

**Charlie:** ¿!Qué¡? Sssii… Sssi apenas nos conocemos _–tartamudeó-._

**Amanda:** Te lo puedo explicar… Verás, cuando empecé a ver los videos que mandabas a Rachel… notaba una ternura extrema en tus ojos y en tus palabras. Empecé a obsesionarme con encontrarte. Me estudié tu vida para el caso, vi muchos de tus conciertos que encontré de gente que te había grabado, iba a los sitios que frecuentabas e incluso tuve que aprenderme tus gustos… Incluidos los libros que leías. Te parecerá una locura, así estaba yo al principio. Creí que el caso me estaba afectando, pero con el tiempo aprendí a separar mis sentimientos del trabajo y, cuando te tuve delante mirándome con ese miedo en aquel contenedor, no dude en matar a Lara. Y, desde ahí, ya conoces el resto.

**Charlie:** Creo que estoy alucinando o algo.

**Amanda:** No estás alucinando, ni es un sueño _–dijo riéndose al ver la reacción de la rubia-._

_**Comisaría Nueva York. Viernes 9 Septiembre, 10:00 horas.**_

Kate se encontraba en el laboratorio de comisaría. Sue le había dado permiso para trabajar en él, pues le encantaba la idea de volver a tener a esa chica tan eficiente en su equipo. Santana se había vuelto la sombra de la pelirroja; ninguna de las dos chicas descansaba. Entre las dos, habían rastreado ya varias zonas de la gran ciudad.

**Kate:** ¡San! He conseguido desechar el último sonido de las llamadas _–dijo con gran ilusión-._

**Santana:** ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico _–se abrazó a la chica-._

Desde que llegaron, Kate estuvo trabajando en las llamadas recibidas en el teléfono móvil de Brittany; con el software que trajo de la comisaría de Los Ángeles, pudo discriminar ruidos y sonidos.

Uno de los ruidos que más se oía en las llamadas era el sonido de niños gritando y riendo, por lo que supusieron que el secuestrador se encontraría cerca de algún parque. El ruido de coches circulando y el sonido de muchos claxon suponía que la localización se encontraba cerca de alguna calle muy transitada a la hora punta, ya que las llamadas estaban realizadas sobre esas horas.

Blaine y Andy registraron todos los perímetros de casi todos los parques de Nueva York y sus alrededores, pero seguían sin conseguir nada. Rachel y Quinn preguntaron a la gente por un hombre con una cicatriz en la mejilla, pero tampoco tuvieron suerte. Aún no tenían demasiadas pistas hasta esa mañana.

**Kate: **¡Llama a las chicas!

**Santana:** Enseguida _–espetó a la vez que salía corriendo del laboratorio-._

Santana se cruzaba con Amanda por el camino y le informaba sobre las novedades. La chica no tardó en aparecer junto a la forense para tomar nota.

**Amanda:** Me han dicho que tienes novedades _–exclamó entrando en la sala-._

**Kate:** Tengo otra pista _–dijo girando en la silla para subir el volumen de la mesa de sonido-._ Es el que más me ha costado sacar, pero nos acercará más a Britt.

_**En un lugar de Nueva York.**_

Brittany se encontraba atada a la cama; aún tenía heridas causadas por la paliza recibida la semana anterior. Había perdido toda esperanza de que la encontraran así que se había limitado a cumplir lo que su secuestrador le pedía.

**Secuestrador:** Buenos días amor _–saludó acercándose a la rubia y dejándole un beso en los labios-._

Brittany, por su parte, decidió no hablar. No iba a dar el placer a ese hombre de escucharle hablar; ni si quiera le suplicaría por su vida.

**Secuestrador:** Hace un hermoso día fuera _–comentó mientras olía el cabello de la rubia-._ Voy a prepararte el desayuno; no sabía que habías despertado_ –ésta vez acariciaba su cuerpo-._ Tienes que recuperar fuerzas después de lo de ayer _–sonrió a la muchacha-._

Brittany comenzó a llorar recordando lo que le había hecho aquel desgraciado la noche anterior; la había usado como si fuera un trapo e hizo todo lo que se le antojó con su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen del hombre moviéndose sobre ella le ocasionaba repulsión. Por mucho que gritara y se moviera, no podía hacer nada. Cuanto más se resistía, más dolor le estaba causando aquel hombre. Si es que se le podía llamar así a un ser tan despreciable. Él sólo la penetraba una y otra vez.

**Secuestrador:** Ya estoy aquí; te voy a soltar una mano para que puedas comer_ –dijo dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama-._ Aún no me puedo fiar en dejarte libre del todo.

**Brittany:** Necesito la otra mano, por favor. Me duelen los brazos de tenerlos atados _–suplicó-._

**Secuestrador:** Está bien… pero cómo intentes hacer algo, ya sabes lo que toca_ –explicó mientras le soltaba la otra mano-._

Brittany acarició sus muñecas, que tenía enrojecidas por las ataduras, y empezó a comer lo que le habían preparado. El tipo sólo se dedicó a mirarla feliz por tenerla a su lado.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Las chicas escuchaban con detenimiento las grabaciones de las llamadas del móvil de Brittany. Tras ello, Kate mostró a sus compañeros los sonidos sobre los que había estado trabajando; enseñó los ruidos discriminados: niños riéndose, el tráfico y, por último, escucharon un ligero ruido que las chicas no supieron interpretar.

**Rachel:** Kate, ¿qué es ese ruido? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Kate:** El metro _–dijo convencida-._

**Quinn:** ¿El metro? ¿Ese ruidito es el metro?

**Kate:** Si, se notan pequeñas vibraciones por lo que la localización debe de estar bastante cerca de una boca de metro. Además, el ruido su puede ver opacado por los vapores que posiblemente suelten esas bocas de metro.

**Amanda:** Kate, eres un genio _–espetó dándole un fuerte beso en los labios-._

**Kate:** ¡Amanda! ¿Qué haces? No quiero tener problemas con Charlie ahora _–dijo riéndose por el gesto cariñoso de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Ella ya sabe que soy cariñosa y que no lo hago con intenciones amorosas.

**Quinn:** Ejem _–carraspeó interrumpiendo la escena-._ Ya sabemos cómo es nuestra inspectora pero… ¿Podemos continuar?

**Santana:** ¡Al fin alguien con cabeza en esta comisaría! _–exclamó impacientándose-._

**Rachel:** Me encargaré de averiguar las localizaciones en las que el metro pase cercano a algún parque a esa hora punta.

**Quinn:** ¡Espera Rach! Voy contigo _–dijo saliendo detrás de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Buen trabajo chicas. Sabía que podía confiar en vosotras _–guiñó el ojo a ambas chicas-._

**Kate:** Yo no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que no vea a Brittany a salvo con mis propios ojos.

**Blaine:** Inspectora, ¿nosotros qué hacemos?

**Amanda:** Andy y tú iros preparando para cuando montemos el operativo. Mientras tanto, ayudad a las subinspectoras con las localizaciones.

Amanda dejaba el trabajo del caso para sus agentes y salía del lugar para relajarse en su despacho. Necesitaba descansar un rato, pues aquella mañana estaba siendo un tanto movida por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos. Cuando se sentó en la silla, la imagen de Charlie se le vino a la cabeza. Instintivamente, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la rubia.

**Charlie:** Hola guapa _–contestó a la llamada alegremente-._

**Amanda:** Hola preciosa. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

**Charlie:** Después de revolver toda tu casa para poder colocar mis cosas… Bien _–se rio-._

**Amanda:** Te dije que me esperaras para poder ayudarte a organizar las cosas.

**Charlie:** No quería molestarte. Además, tú ya tienes mucho trabajo con el caso de Britt… que, por cierto, ¿sabéis algo? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** ¡Tenemos una pista más! Estamos cerca; lo presiento.

**Charlie:** Seguro que la encuentras como lo hiciste conmigo. Confío en ti, ya lo sabes.

**Amanda:** Te tengo que dejar, ¿vale? Tengo que seguir con el trabajo… Sólo llamaba para saber cómo te iba.

**Charlie:** No te preocupes; da recuerdos a las chicas.

**Amanda:** Se los daré.

Desde hacía un par de días, Charlie decidió aceptar la petición de la morena de mudarse al cuarto de invitados de su casa. Después de aquella confesión, Charlie estaba más conectada a Amanda y quiso darle la oportunidad de conocerla. Necesitaba que alguien se preocupara por ella y le hiciese compañía; a eso le sumaba la tranquilidad que le ocasionaba estar con la morena. Todo eran pros; nada que ver con la angustia y el malestar que se le generaba al estar en su antigua casa.

**Rachel:** Quinn _–dijo mirando los planos de metro de Nueva York-._

**Quinn:** Dime Rachel _–contestó concentrada en los planos-._

**Rachel:** ¿Te apetecería venirte a cenar a mi casa? _–preguntó con la cara roja-._

**Quinn:** Rachel… ¿Pretendes seducirme? _–exclamó con media sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** Pretendo todo contigo _–dijo con la voz temblorosa-._

**Andy:** Disculparnos… Estamos aquí _–decía avergonzado por la escena de las subinspectoras-._

**Quinn:** Blaine, ¿puedes ir con Andy y pedirle a Santana los planos de la ciudad?

**Blaine:** Aquí están todos los planos subinspectora… _–espetó señalando los planos de la mesa-._

**Quinn:** Ehm… ¡Estos no! Los que tiene Santana están marcados con las localizaciones que hemos rastreado ya _–explicaba intentando no ponerse nerviosa-._

**Blaine:** Pero si…

**Andy:** ¡Vamos Blaine! _–tiró del chico al ver las intenciones de su jefa-._

**Blaine:** ¿Por qué me has sacado así? _–preguntó confuso-._

**Andy:** ¿No ves que querían que nos quitásemos del medio? Si no… ¿Por qué necesitan dos agentes para recoger unos planos? _–dijo tocándose con el dedo la sien-._

**Blaine:** ¿Tú crees que es eso? _–preguntó aun dudando-._

**Andy:** A veces pienso que eres un poco corto Blaine…

**Jesse:** Que me lo digan a mí _–se entrometía en la conversación mientras pasaba por su lado con unos papeles para la comisaria-._

**Blaine:** Hola Jesse. ¿Qué tal la mañana? _–preguntó amablemente-._

**Andy:** Me marcho; creo que hoy estoy de más en todos los sitios _–soltó algo molesto-._

**Blaine:** No sé qué le pasa a este chico hoy… _–levantó sus cejas extrañado-._

**Jesse:** Eres tan inocente y amable… Eres el hombre de mi vida _–dijo sonriente mientras se marchaba con los papeles-._

Mientras tanto, las subinspectoras seguían dentro de la habitación, ajenas a lo que acababa de suceder en el pasillo.

**Rachel:** Qué forma tan sutil de echarlos _–comentó intentando aguantar la risa-._

**Quinn:** No me gusta tener espectadores…

**Rachel:** Son Andy y Blaine. No creo que se asusten a estas alturas _–dijo mirándola a los ojos-._

**Quinn:** No me gusta que me vean hacer esto _–explicaba cogiendo la cara de la morena y plantándole un apasionado beso-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y eso? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** Llevo unos días con ganas de hacerlo…

**Rachel:** Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? _–cuestionó ilusionada-._

**Quinn:** Que te bese no significa que lo haya hecho… Eso significa que sigas intentándolo.

**Rachel:** Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir, ¿verdad?

**Quinn:** Sufrir no, pero me lo estoy pasando genial _–expresó con una sonrisa pícara-._

**Rachel:** Al menos hoy he obtenido un beso…

**Quinn:** No tientes a tu suerte morena _–dijo parándola-._

**Rachel:** Esta bien; sigamos con el trabajo.

Rachel recordaba en ese momento la conversación que había tenido con Charlie justo el día después de que la chica se quedase en casa de Santana. Fue capaz de expresarle todos sus sentimientos y de explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban.

_**-Flashback-**_

**Rachel:** Charlie, tenemos que hablar _–comentó mientras esperaba a que la rubia entrase por la puerta-._

**Charlie:** Está bien _–se sentó en el sofá con la morena-._

**Rachel:** Verás, he estado pensando estos días y te debo una explicación de todo _–explicaba apenada-._

**Charlie:** Ya es hora de que me expliques de qué va todo esto _–soltó seria-._

**Rachel:** Cuando despareciste, pues me enamoré de Quinn. Y, bueno, cuando volviste a aparecer se me revolvió algo aquí dentro… _–se señaló el pecho-_. Pensé que era porque había vuelto a recuperarte, pero confundí ese sentimiento.

**Charlie:** Y por eso te acostaste conmigo, ¿no? Para ver si eso seguía ahí… _–sentenció enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Eso fue un error Charlie… Hubo un malentendido entre Quinn y yo. Me enfadé mucho con ella porque creía que me había traicionado… y entonces fue cuando pasó todo.

**Charlie:** ¿La quieres a ella más que a mí? Y, por favor, sé sincera. No quiero que sientas pena, ni lastima por mí.

**Rachel:** Quinn es mi vida y estoy muy enamorada de ella… Lo siento Charlie; me gustaría corresponderte del mismo modo _–dijo agachando la cabeza-._

**Charlie:** Rachel, yo no te culpo… He estado fuera de tu vida mucho tiempo y no pretendo volver a revolverte todo de nuevo, aunque me duela admitirlo _–suspiró abatida-._

**Rachel:** Espero que me perdones algún día _–soltó llorando-._

**Charlie:** Quinn es alguien especial; ahora le toca a ella ser feliz. Yo ya tuve mi oportunidad de serlo durante cinco años y me llevaré eso conmigo…. Pero eres una persona importante para mí Rachel y quiero que sigas en mi vida, aunque no sea de la manera que me gustaría.

**Rachel:** Espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera como te mereces _–apretó la mano de la rubia en señal de apoyo-._

**Charlie:** Ahora, si me permites, voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa.

**Rachel:** ¿Hoy te quedas?

**Charlie:** No, le dije a San que volvería a su casa _–mintió-._

**Rachel:** Vaya… Me alegro de que estés ayudándola _–comentó con media sonrisa-._

Charlie no dijo nada más. La chica se fue apresuradamente hacia la ducha; puso algo de música, para que no la escuchase la morena, y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Había perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida y ahora tenía que recomponer su vida desde cero, sin Rachel a su lado.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

_**En un lugar de Nueva York**_

Brittany había terminado de desayunar. Su secuestrador le había quitado toda la ropa que tenía manchada de sangre, debido a las múltiples heridas, y le había colocado un camisón que compró para ella. La ató de nuevo a la silla y la situó justo enfrente de un tocador. El tipo le cepilló el pelo mientras iba acariciando con sus dedos los mechones de la chica.

**Secuestrador:** Eres tan bonita _–dijo en un suspiro-._ Y tienes el pelo precioso…

Brittany sólo se miraba en el espejo; su cara estaba llena de moratones y su labio seguía con las heridas sin cicatrizar. Que aquél tipo le hubiese partido el labio no era lo más preocupante de la situación; lo importante era que sentía cómo la chica que se reflejaba en aquel espejo ya no era la misma de siempre. Su mirada ya no poseía el brillo inocente y característico de sus ojos azules; había perdido incluso ese aire de inocencia y alegría que la caracterizaba.

**Secuestrador:** Estaremos juntos para siempre.

**Brittany:** Antes prefiero estar muerta _–dijo con tono seco-._

**Secuestrador:** Tú morirás cuando yo te diga _–espetó tirándole del pelo hacia atrás-._

**Brittany:** Suéltame _–suplicó con una muestra de dolor-._

**Secuestrador:** Yo solo me porto bien contigo y tú me lo pagas así… _–exclamó disgustado-._

**Brittany:** No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es querer a una persona _–gritó con odio-._

**Secuestrador:** Nadie te va a querer más que yo _–soltó llevando de nuevo a la rubia a la cama-. _

**Brittany:** ¿Qué vas a hacerme? _–preguntó con miedo-._

* * *

Sé que estáis impacientes por leer más Faberry...todo llega...ya lo veo venir jijjiji.

Besazos.

DiLea


	14. Robert Moses Playground

**N/A:**No suelo poner notas de autor al principio de los capítulos, pero éste requiere que lo leáis antes.

**_ADVERTENCIA_:** Este es uno de los capítulos más díficiles, dramáticos y/o fuertes de la historia. No queremos herir la sensibilidad de nadie, pero éste capítulo era necesario para la continuidad de la trama. Todo tiene su explicación; tened paciencia que todo al final tendrá su solución.

Esta semana no tenía pensado actualizar, pero el review de **_"Ferb"_** me ha animado a seguir adelante. Por el resto de rw...sólo decir que esta historia **es ficción**; no somos policias ni pretendemos serlo. Nuestras profesiones no se relacionan ni por asomo con la temática policial. Hicimos este fic porque no teníamos constancia de que hubiese escrito nada parecido y queríamos daros algo nuevo para leer. Estamos esforzándonos mucho por acercarnos lo máximo posible a la realidad, documentándonos e investigando al respecto. Los casos son verídicos, es decir, han ocurrido en la vida real; de ahí que haya tanto dramatismo... Además, hemos tenido que estar al día de lo que ocurre en la vida real en materia policial; creo que nos lo hemos currado en ese aspecto. Todas las localizaciones, direcciones y lugares existen en realidad y podéis buscarlo en _"san google"_ si así lo deseáis; era una forma de daros una referencia real que pudieseis visualizar de alguna manera a través de Internet; esto lo hemos hecho tanto en la primera como en la segunda parte. Todo lo demás es _**INVENTADO**_. Si hay algún dato que no coincide o que esté mal, por favor, hacednoslo saber...aunque vuelvo a repetir que sólo _nos inspiramos en la temática_, no creamos CSI ni Castle (más quisiera yo, JA!).

Quiero dar las **gracias a las personas que han sido fieles** desde el primer momento a toda esta historia; tanto a los que dejáis rw como a los que no. Gracias por seguir leyendo y animando a continuar esta locura. Lo siento por aquellas personas que se hayan decepcionado por cómo se ha construido esta segunda parte ; siento si no ha sido lo que os esperábais...Seguimos esforzándonos por crear una historia que agrade a todos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a _**Sara Chana.**_ Le prometimos en Madrid que, si había un capítulo de estas características, iría dedicado a ella y creemos que este capítulo cumple con sus requisitos. Disfrutalo Sara, va por tí. Esta vez no está reflejada ninguna acción que tu realizaras (que nosotras sepamos...jajaja), pero ya sabes que siempre te dijimos que te dedicariamos "esto".

Para finalizar, hemos creído que esta N/A era necesaria. Llevamos unos días **planteandonos el cese de escritura** y acortar la historia para darle un final digno y que, al menos, quedase completa sin dejarla a medias. Todas las quejas serán bienvenidas y respondidas tanto por mi parte como por la de **_Dispanish._**

Nada más que decir.

Un abrazo.

**_DiLea & Dispanish._**

* * *

_**Robert Moses Playground**_

_**En un lugar de Nueva York. Sábado 10 Septiembre, 10:00 horas**_

**Secuestrador:** Nadie te va a querer más que yo _–soltó llevando de nuevo a la rubia a la cama-. _

**Brittany:** ¿Qué vas a hacerme? _–preguntó con miedo-._

Brittany, por mucho que se resistiese a lo que se le venía de nuevo encima, optó por dejarse llevar por la situación, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que la pesadilla que estaba viviendo se acabase; pero lejos de acabarse, empezaba una nueva tortura para ella.

El secuestrador la volvió a atar a la cama, le arrancó la ropa que le había colocado volviéndola a forzar pero, a diferencia de la noche anterior, la estaba penetrando con más fuerza, llegando a desgarrar las paredes vaginales de la rubia.

**Brittany:** ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Me haces daño! _–gritó en llanto-._

**Secuestrador:** Si te resistieras menos… _–argumentó pegándole una bofetada en la cara-._

Brittany no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y dejar que el hombre que la tenía presa terminase. Notaba con cada movimiento una punzada de dolor que le subía hasta el vientre, incluso pudo notar cómo la sangre salía de su interior. El secuestrador agarró fuertemente uno de sus pechos con una mano mientras que empujaba fuertemente contra ella.

Brittany nunca se había sentido más usada en su vida y, aunque fuese policía, nunca llegó a imaginarse por lo que pasaría mucha gente en esa situación; ahora entendía el vacío que tendría su amiga Charlie después de tanto tiempo de cautiverio. Pensó que la mejor opción fuese que aquel asqueroso y sudoroso hombre acabara con su vida. El hombre terminó de satisfacerse y se dejó caer en el cuerpo de la rubia jadeando en su cuello.

**Brittany:** Máteme _–susurró-._

**Secuestrador:** ¿Por qué iba a matarte cielo? _–preguntó riéndose-._ Has estado genial _–besó fuertemente sus labios-._

**Brittany:** Por favor, mátame _–espetó llorando de nuevo-._

**Secuestrador:** Nunca podría hacerte daño _–le acarició la mejilla-._ Creo que me volvería loco si te perdiese _–la miró fijamente a los ojos-._

**Brittany:** Necesito ir al aseo _–comentó al notar que estaba sucia y con restos de sangre debido al forcejeo con el tipo-._

El secuestrador desató a Brittany y, agarrándola de la mano para que no se escapase, la llevó hacia el cuarto de baño. La rubia casi no se podía mover; notaba cómo la ingle le dolía e iba cayéndole sangre por la parte interna del muslo. Casi sin poder sostenerse de pie, el secuestrador la metió en la ducha dejándole libertad para que se aseara.

Brittany abrió deprisa el agua; necesitaba sentir que aquellas gotas se llevasen todo lo que notaba en su cuerpo. Se sentó en el frío suelo mientras el agua seguía recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Irremediablemente, se llevó una mano a su centro viendo cómo sus dedos se llenaban de sangre. Agarró el jabón y se frotó con fuerza, incluso llegándose a arañar la piel.

_**Comisaría Nueva York, 11:00 horas.**_

Las chicas seguían investigando y observando los planos que tenían del metro y de la ciudad. Rachel marcó tres posibles puntos que reunían las características de la llamada de teléfono, aunque eso no le daba la posición exacta ya que la llamada podía estar realizada desde cualquier lugar. Amanda entró en el despacho de las subinspectoras con cara de preocupación.

**Amanda:** Chicas, me han informado que una mujer de la 65 con la E 42nd Street ha visto a un hombre con parecidas características a nuestro secuestrador. Al parecer ha reconocido la cicatriz.

**Quinn:** Eso es… _-comentó examinando el mapa-._ No está tan lejos de nuestra comisaría; está muy cerca de las líneas que unen Manhattan con Brooklyn _–trazó el recorrido con el dedo-._ Y este debe de ser el parque que nos dijo Kate _–apuntó con el dedo-._

**Rachel: **Robert Moses Playground _–leyó el nombre del parque-._ Por aquí pasan muchas vías de transporte, incluido autobuses. Y conecta con el túnel de Queens Midtown Tunnel, por eso oíamos esos ruidos en la llamada.

**Amanda:** Preparaos, en 5 minutos voy a convocar una reunión con el equipo. Quinn, avisa al resto; voy a pedir los permisos a Sue.

Rachel y Quinn fueron en busca de los chicos, que se encontraban en el laboratorio hablando con Kate sobre el funcionamiento de los programas que había traído desde su comisaría de Los Ángeles.

**Quinn:** Chicas, reunión en gabinete en 5 minutos _–exclamó entrando por la puerta-._

**Santana:** Espero que ya tengamos la localización _–suspiró nerviosa-._

**Kate:** Seguro que sí San, Amanda es persistente cuando le interesa _–comentó apretando su hombro-._

**Santana:** No quiero hablar de Rachel entonces… _–soltó con media sonrisa-._

**Kate:** Esa chica es un poco intensa, ¿no? _–comentaba mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de reuniones-._

**Santana:** No he visto en mi vida a nadie que ponga tanta pasión y esfuerzo en hacer las cosas como lo hace ella.

**Kate:** Me alegro por Quinn entonces _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Santana:** La enana la tiene que tener contenta _–seguía comentando mientras trataba de mantener la calma por los nervios-._

**Andy:** No entiendo por qué se refiere a nosotros como chicas… _–comentaba molesto a su compañero-._

**Blaine:** ¿Qué dices Andy? _–preguntó sorprendido-._

**Andy:** Siempre dicen "chicas al gabinete" cuando se dirigen a nosotros cuando estamos con ellas. Me empiezo a sentir algo raro _–dijo riéndose por la ocurrencia-._

**Blaine:** Yo no he notado nada la verdad. Será su forma de hablar _–comentaba alegre mientras seguía los pasos de San y Kate-._

**Andy:** Por cierto… ¿Te gustan los hombres? _–preguntó de repente-._

**Blaine:** ¿Cóoommoo dices? _–atinó a decir tartamudeando-._

**Andy:** Vamos Blaine… En mí puedes confiar; no te voy a juzgar.

**Blaine:** No digas tonterías Andy _–exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa-._

**Andy:** Ya… Tonterías… ¿Y por qué nunca te hemos visto con ninguna chica?

Blaine palideció ante las preguntas de su compañero y también mejor amigo, pero después de cómo estaban tratando a las chicas y al recepcionista en comisaría… no quería ser objeto de burla de sus compañeros y que la poca tranquilidad que tenía se viera perjudicada por su condición sexual.

**Blaine:** ¿Podemos dejar el tema? _–espetó serio-._

**Andy:** Lo que tú prefieras, pero ya sabes que yo te apoyaré y no le contaré nada a Roger.

**Blaine:** Gracias por tu confianza, pero es mejor que entremos a la reunión _–dijo frente a la puerta de entrada-._

Los chicos fueron tomando asientos mientras esperaban la llegada de Amanda. Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel; ésta no podía quitar los ojos de las perfectas facciones de la rubia que tenía a su lado. Quinn, al sentirse observada, giró la cara y sonrío a la morena; gesto que produjo que ésta última se derritiera al instante.

**Quinn:** ¿Vas a seguir mirándome por más tiempo? _-preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Eres tan… ¿Perfecta? Me cuesta dejar de mirarte _–dijo mientras daba un suspiro-._

**Quinn:** A veces me da miedo tu comportamiento _–comentó aguantándose la risa-._

**Rachel:** No lo hago con esa intención _–giró su mirada al frente-._

**Quinn:** Era una broma tonta _–susurró acercándose a su oído-. _

Amanda entró en la sala con un gesto serio; caminó un poco más hasta colocarse en el atril y carraspeo su garganta para comenzar a explicar el caso. Empezó a notar cómo le sudaban las manos; era evidente que a la morena no le gustaba hablar en público, pero era algo que venía con el cargo y a lo que se tendría que acostumbrar tarde o temprano.

**Amanda:** Como ya sabéis, dadas las últimas pistas y el testimonio que tenemos de la llamada que recibimos de una señora… Rachel y Quinn encontraron una posible localización _–cogió aire-._ Os quiero ver formados con todo el equipo en el aparcamiento en 15 minutos; no podemos esperar más tiempo pues, cada minuto que pasa, la vida de Brittany está en peligro y las probabilidades de encontrárnosla viva son cada vez más escasas _–exclamó ocultando la preocupación y la tristeza-._

Los chicos salieron de la sala con prisa, pues tenían ganas de ir en busca de su amiga. Ya había pasado una semana desde su desaparición y no sabían en el estado en que se encontrarían a su amiga.

**Amanda:** ¡Santana! Necesito pedirte una cosa _–dijo al ver que se iba con sus compañeros-._

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! _–maldijo en voz baja-._

**Amanda:** Quiero que te quedes en comisaría con Kate _–miró a la pelirroja para ver si obtenía su aprobación-._

**Kate:** Será lo mejor _–apoyó el cambio de planes de la morena-._

**Santana:** Amanda, por favor… Es…es muy importante para mí _-suplicó-._ No te lo pediría si no lo fuese.

**Amanda:** No puedo permitir que cometas una locura; te prometo que la traeremos sana y salva _–le dijo intentando que entrara en razón-._

**Santana:** Quiero estar presente en el momento. ¿No lo entiendes? _–preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos-._

Amanda sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo la latina; no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ella estuvo presente en el operativo de Charlie siendo la causante de la muerte de su secuestradora, por eso mismo sabía que era peligroso que fuese.

**Amanda:** No habrá nada que te impida ir, ¿cierto? _–preguntó con dureza en la mirada-._

**Santana:** Por mi culpa y mi orgullo Brittany está en esa situación, así que me temo que con tu permiso o sin él… iré.

**Amanda:** Está bien, pero acatarás mis órdenes. Kate, Blaine y Andy se quedarán contigo en un segundo plano.

**Kate:** Estoy perfectamente cualificada aunque sea forense _–se quejó-._

**Amanda:** No lo pongo en duda pelirroja, pero no estás de servicio y mucho menos estás en un caso de tu comisaría. Y… y si te ocurriese lo más mínimo, sería algo que no me lo podría perdonar.

**Kate:** Está bien, me quedaré con San en la retaguardia.

**Amanda: **Pues vámonos que seguro que los chicos nos están esperando.

Roger se encontraba observando todo el alboroto que se estaba montando por el operativo; mostraba claras evidencias de enfado debido a que lo habían dejado fuera del caso. El encuentro con Berry en el gimnasio lo estaba pagando muy caro.

**Roger:** ¡Maldita Berry! _–exclamó en voz alta-._

**Jesse:** ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi prima? _–preguntó al encontrarse cerca del chico-._

**Roger:** ¿Tu qué quieres? _–contentó mirándolo con repulsión-._

**Jesse:** ¿De ti? Nada, pero no me gusta que hables así de mi prima _–dijo enfadado-._

**Roger:** ¡Vaya! Si la chica de recepción tiene agallas y todo _–se rio-._

**Jesse:** ¿Qué has dicho? _–preguntó muy cabreado-._

**Roger:** ¡No me vayas a tocar un pelo, maricón! _–gritó enfurecido-._

**Sue:** ¿Que le has llamado? _–apareció de repente por su lado-._

Roger, al oír la voz de la comisaria, se paralizó y se fue girando lentamente. En esos momento, sólo rezaba para que lo que estaba escuchando fuese producto de su imaginación, pero, al girarse y ver a Sue su cara, se descompuso; ésta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

**Roger:** Buenos días señora Sylvester _–dijo poniéndose firme en su presencia-._

**Sue:** Sabes perfectamente que no tolero ese tipo de comentarios homófobos ni despectivos en mi comisaría _–gritó enfadada-._ ¡Pídele perdón a…! ¿Cómo te llamabas?

**Jesse:** Jesse St. James señora _–soltó sorprendido-._

**Sue:** Jesse… pues eso, Greene. Pídale perdón al primo de Berry _–dijo al no acordarse nuevamente del nombre-._ Y después, te quiero ver en mi despacho; en menos de cinco minutos, ¿entendido? _–amenazó antes de marcharse-._

_**Casa de Amanda, en ese mismo instante.**_

Charlie se encontraba colocando la última caja en la habitación de invitados de casa de Amanda; había colocado su ropa en el armario, había dejado algunos libros y cd´s de música en la estantería de la habitación y, lo que para ella era lo más importante, su guitarra. Había podido recuperar una de las guitarras que tenía en casa de Rachel y se encontraba deseosa por tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos; desde su secuestro no había tenido tiempo de coger la guitarra o de cantar.

_-No he hablado con Amber aún-._

Charlie fue a por su móvil para llamar a la que era su manager. Al ver que ésta no le cogía el teléfono, miró el reloj para ver si era demasiado tarde.

_-Debería estar aún en casa; es temprano para abrir el bar-._

De repente, un sms le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirar la pantalla una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro.

"_**Hola de nuevo princesa ¿Te has instalado ya en tu castillo?"**__ –Amanda-._

A los pocos minutos de recibir el mensaje de Amanda, pensó en qué responder al saludo de la morena. Con la sonrisa en el rostro escribió.

"_**Acabo de vaciar la última caja, así que se puede decir que ya estoy oficialmente ocupando tu casa ;D" **__–Charlie-._

Charlie se quedó sentada en la cama con el móvil en las manos esperando a que la morena respondiera el mensaje; cinco minutos fue lo que tardó en recibir otro mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Apretó el botón de leer con nerviosismo pues hacía tiempo que no se sentía así… Se sentía como una adolescente.

"_**Que una rubia como tú ocupe mi casa es un sueño hecho realidad… Me gustaría poder estar allí contigo para celebrar la mudanza, pero ahora tengo que irme. Te contaré a mi regreso a casa. Cuídate. Un beso princesa." **__–Amanda-._

Charlie releyó el mensaje, una y otra vez, analizando todas las palabras de la morena. Una nueva sensación de nerviosismo y bienestar se instaló en su cuerpo; no podía creer que pudiese volver a tener esa sensación después de todo lo que había vivido. Cogió aire, se colocó bien la corta melena y atino a contestar.

_-Que tonta si no puede verme-._

"_**Espero que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. Te lo mereces. Que tengas un buen día. Un abrazo." **__–Charlie-._

_-¿Un abrazó? ¿En serio Charlie? Deberías ser más cariñosa; ha dejado que vayas a vivir a su casa…-_

Antes de darse cuenta, le había dado al botón de enviar y ya no podía hacer nada para poder cambiar aquellas palabras de despedida. Pensó que, tal vez, en cuanto regresase a casa, le agradecería el haberle dejado esa habitación hasta que encontrase un lugar mejor dónde vivir. Y un buen trabajo… por supuesto.

_-¡Mierda Amber! Tengo que hablar con ella-._

Charlie se armó de valor y decidió salir a la calle. La casa de Amber desde la de Amanda no estaba tan lejos como lo estaba desde la casa de Rachel, así que decidió salir a pesar de que todavía tenía esa sensación de ansiedad cuando iba sola por la calle. La luz del día y el que no hubiese mucha gente caminando a esas horas, debido a que la gente trabajaba, le daba cierta seguridad. Después de caminar unas cuantas calles, vio el edificio de la chica.

_-¿Seguirá viviendo en el mismo edificio? Esto te pasa por no llamar, ni preguntar antes-._

Charlie tocó el timbre y una adormilada Amber contestaba a la llamada.

**Amber:** ¿Quién es?

**Charlie:** ¿Amber? _–preguntó a no reconocer la voz de la chica-._

**Amber:** Si, soy yo… ¿Quién es? _–contestó aún adormilada-._

**Charlie:** Soy Charlie. ¿Puedo subir? _–dijo dubitativa-._

**Amber:** Claro, sube.

Charlie subió por las escaleras, en los ascensores aún no se sentía cómoda. El estar encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño, aunque fuese durante un corto período de tiempo, le hacía recordar el cubículo dónde vivió. Al llegar a la planta del piso de la chica, vio a Amber parada en el umbral de la puerta con el pijama puesto, los pelos enredados y los ojos aún pegados. La imagen de su amiga, al verla de esa manera, dejaba mucho que desear y la hizo estallar en una carcajada. De hecho, esa carcajada le hizo relajarse y calmar todos los nervios que traía acumulados por el camino.

**Amber:** Muy graciosa… Pasa _–exclamó algo cabreada-._

**Charlie:** No te enfades Amber, es que no me esperaba verte así _–contestó intentando ocultar la risa-._

**Amber:** ¿A qué se debe tu visita tan temprano?

**Charlie:** Te he llamado antes por teléfono y…. Son casi las 12 de la mañana _–comentó mirando su reloj-._

**Amber:** Pues temprano _–dijo aún convencida-._

**Charlie:** ¿Qué hiciste ayer que traes esa cara?

**Amber:** El estar secuestrada te afectó. ¿Recuerdas que llevo un bar? ¿Y los bares trabajan por la noche? _–exclamaba molesta-._

**Charlie:** No hace falta que te pongas así conmigo _–dijo enfadada-._ Creo que ha sido mala idea venir.

**Amber:** ¡Espera! Lo siento, es que últimamente no me va muy bien el negocio…

**Charlie:** ¿Y eso? Cuando trabajaba contigo iba bien… _–se sorprendió por la contestación de su amiga-._

**Amber:** ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Cuando trabajabas conmigo! He llegado a pensar que la gente venía a verte cantar y no a beber...

**Charlie:** Lo siento _–se disculpó poniendo una mano en su hombro-._

**Amber:** No te culpes. La gente ahora prefiere salir a los conciertos, al teatro, el cine…Todo eso está mucho antes de un bar. La crisis _–dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-._ Y por muchas horas extras que haga, no creo que aguante el ritmo.

**Charlie:** Volveré a cantar _–soltó seria-._

**Amber:** ¿Qué dices? No tengo dinero con el que pagarte ahora…

**Charlie:** No me pagues. Tú me dejas volver a actuar y, si el negocio te va mejor, pues me pagas. ¿Trato hecho?

**Amber:** Te pagaré sea como sea. ¿Eso significa que vuelvo a ser tu manager?

**Charlie:** Si tú quieres sí; aún tengo que recuperar mi vida _–comentó con la mirada perdida en el suelo-._

**Amber:** Está bien. ¿Cuándo cantarías?

**Charlie:** En unos días te aviso. Tengo que ensayar y ponerme al día con la música; creo que me quedé obsoleta y ando oxidada con la guitarra. Cuando esté lista, te aviso.

**Amber:** Los clásicos nunca mueren rubia. Espero esa llamada _–le dijo al ver que Charlie se iba de su casa-._ ¿Te marchas ya?

**Charlie:** Tengo cosas que hacer, te llamaré _–gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 12:30 horas.**_

Los chicos se encontraban preparados para el operativo. Iban armados y con sus chalecos antibalas; aún esperaban a que bajase la inspectora Scott para organizar al equipo.

**Amanda:** Chicos, siento el retraso _–dijo corriendo-._

**Kate:** ¿El retraso es debido a una persona rubia? _–susurró en su oído para que nadie lo supiera-._

**Amanda:** Eres muy lista y persuasiva pelirroja _–sonrió-._

**Kate:** Me voy a poner celosa de esa chica.

**Amanda:** No te preocupes pelirroja, tú siempre serás una persona especial para mí _–le guiñó el ojo-. _

**Kate:** ¿Por qué te dejaría escapar? _–le siguió el juego riéndose-._

**Amanda:** A ver chicos _–dijo entrando en situación-._ Rachel, Quinn y yo iremos en un coche. El resto va en otro. Kate se encargará de dirigir ese equipo; ella ya tiene las instrucciones dadas.

**Rachel:** Ya he programado el GPS en ambos coches con la dirección.

**Amanda:** ¡Perfecto Rach! ¡Nos vamos! _–gritó antes de subirse al coche-._

_**Alrededores del Robert Moses Playground, 13:30 horas.**_

Los chicos aparcaron cerca del lugar indicado pues no querían dejar los coches en algún punto visible para no ser descubiertos. Salieron de los vehículos y se separaron en dos grupo, tal y como había dicho la inspectora Scott anteriormente.

Santana se encargó de revisar cada recoveco de aquel parque y, también, observaba la gente de alrededor por si veía al hombre con el que se tropezó días atrás. Kate, al ver el estado desesperado de la latina, la tranquilizó. Andy y Blaine se encargaron de interrogar a las personas cercanas al lugar, por si alguna de ellas conocía al hombre con las características de la foto. Quinn, sin embargo, encontró lo que supondría sería la boca del metro que comentó Kate por las grabaciones.

**Quinn:** Chicos, he encontrado la boca del metro _–avisó por el walkie que tenía en el hombro de la camisa de policía-._

**Kate:** Vamos para allá.

El equipo de Kate llegó donde se localizaba el resto; al ver lo que decía Quinn, calculó la distancia de la boca del metro al parque y con la proximidad a la carretera.

**Kate:** Parece que el lugar coincide; los chicos que están patinando _–comentaba mirando al parque-._ También se oían, esperemos no equivocarnos con el lugar.

**Rachel:** Estuve mirando los demás parques en el plano, pero esté fue el que reunía esas características. Tenemos, al menos, un 80% de posibilidades de acierto; confiad un poco en mí.

Quinn miró hacía los edificios de color marrón que tenía alrededor, frunció su ceño y pensó en el siguiente movimiento.

**Quinn:** Habrá que esperar.

**Santana:** ¿Esperar? ¿A qué? _–gritó enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Quinn tiene razó; no sabemos dónde tiene a Brittany exactamente y tampoco si la tiene aquí.

**Amanda:** Haremos una cosa _–comentó seria-._

**Kate:** ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Amanda? _–preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido de la morena-._


	15. Cosiendo Heridas

_**Cosiendo heridas**_

**Quinn:** Habrá que esperar.

**Santana:** ¿Esperar? ¿A qué? _–gritó enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Quinn tiene razón; no sabemos dónde tiene a Brittany exactamente y tampoco si la tiene aquí.

**Amanda:** Haremos una cosa _–comentó seria-._

**Kate:** ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Amanda? _–preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Tenemos que separarnos para cubrir más terreno. Kate y San cubriréis esa dirección _–dijo señalando con la mano la zona-._ Rachel y Quinn cubrirán el otro lado de la calle. Blaine y Andy vosotros id por la zona del parque.

**Rachel:** ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estarás? _–preguntaba curiosa-._

**Amanda:** Yo buscaré por los edificios y preguntaré a la gente. Estamos en contacto por los walkies, ¿ok?

**Santana:** ¿Y qué se supone que lograremos con eso? _–comentó molesta por el plan-._

**Amanda:** El plan es que, tarde o temprano, el secuestrador tendrá que salir de su madriguera. Entonces, cuando eso suceda, lo seguiremos; no tenemos más información y no podemos ir casa por casa peinando el perímetro. Ahora toca vigilancia; si alguien no está de acuerdo con esto… es libre de marcharse.

Los chicos fueron separándose inmediatamente para tomar las posiciones que le correspondían. Era obvio que, en ese momento, tocaba la parte más aburrida del operativo; todos odiaban esperar y sentían la necesidad de encontrar a su compañera ya mismo.

A Quinn y Rachel les había tocado vigilar una calle aparentemente despejada de gente y sobre el lugar sólo podían observar las fachadas de los edificios completamente en obras.

**Quinn:** Creo que en esta parte de la urbanización vamos a ver poco _–comentó mirando los edificios-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué dices eso? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** En las grabaciones de las llamadas no escuchamos ningún sonido que se asemejara a una obra.

**Rachel:** Tienes razón, pero todo es posible. Quizás el hombre realizó la llamada desde una zona diferente porque el ruido no le permitía escuchar bien… _–dijo convencida-._

**Quinn:** Tenemos un ratito libre mientras estamos aquí. ¿Quieres que vaya a por un café? _–preguntó observando una cafetería que había situada en la calle de enfrente-._

**Rachel:** Me parece perfecto; yo cubro la zona mientras _–contestó sontiente-._

**Quinn:** En seguida vuelvo _–dijo caminando hacía la otra calle-._

Rachel se quedó observando de lejos cómo la rubia entraba en la cafetería y una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraída por la rubia, aunque eso hacía ya tiempo que no era un secreto para nadie. Quinn entró en la cafetería y aprovechó en preguntar a la gente que se encontraba allí por el secuestrador.

**Quinn:** Disculpe, ¿conoce a este hombre? _–preguntaba enseñando la fotografía-. _¿Lo ha visto por aquí?

**Camarero:** A la cafetería no ha venido nunca, pero creo haberle visto pasear por los alrededores de la zona.

**Quinn:** ¿Está usted seguro? _–preguntó sorprendida-._ Es de vital importancia que nos cuente todo lo que sabe.

**Camarero: **Una cicatriz así en la cara es difícil de olvidar, pero no le puedo contar mucho más. Como ya le he dicho, sólo lo he visto pasear por la zona; ni si quiera entra al bar.

**Quinn:** Gracias de todas maneras. Aquí tiene _–sacó unas monedas para pagar los cafés-._

**Camarero:** De nada, para lo que necesite _–espetó sonriente-._

Quinn salió apresuradamente del bar con ambos cafés en la mano. Rachel se sorprendió al ver la prisa que tenía la rubia por llegar.

**Quinn:** Aguanta los cafés _–dijo llegando hacia donde estaba Rachel-._

**Rachel:** No hacía falta que corrieses tanto…

**Quinn:** Tengo algo importante _–sacó el walkie de su hombro-._ Chicos, aquí Fabray. He estado hablando con el camarero del bar que hay en nuestra zona y dice reconocer al hombre de la foto.

**Amanda:** ¿Estás segura? ¿Y que más te ha contado?

**Quinn:** Por desgracia no frecuenta esa cafetería y no me ha podido decir mucho. Sólo que lo había visto merodear por la zona.

**Amanda:** Buen trabajo Fabray, al menos sabemos que estamos en el sitio correcto.

Quinn cortó la comunicación con sus compañeros y cogió el vaso de café que tenía la morena en su mano. Pegó un gran sorbo y rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la morena.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa? _–sonrió-._

**Rachel:** Eres jodidamente buena Fabray _–comentó asombrada-._

**Quinn:** Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo _–se avergonzó-._

**Rachel:** Guapa, sexy, inteligente, cariñosa y buena en…

**Quinn:** ¡Basta! No sigas _–reía-._ No derives todo al tema sexual, por favor.

**Rachel:** Iba a decir buena en el trabajo _–rio ella también-._ Tienes una mente caliente Fabray… Y… ¿sabes qué? Eso me encanta _–se mordió el labio mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras-._

**Quinn:** ¡Por Dios Rachel! Llevas unos días…

**Rachel:** Una tortura Quinn _–espetó seria-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y eso por qué? _–se preocupó por el anterior comentario-._

**Rachel:** Por estar cerca de ti y no tenerte.

**Quinn:** Uff _–dijo dando un nuevo sorbo a su café-._ Sigamos con la vigilancia.

**Rachel:** A sus órdenes subinspectora _–exclamó graciosa con mirada de deseo-._

Kate y Santana se encontraban merodeando por una de las zonas principales. La latina no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras daba patadas a las piedras que iba encontrando en el suelo. Kate pudo observar cómo su compañera soltaba pequeños insultos por lo bajo. Desde esa semana que llevaba en la ciudad trabajando en el caso, la latina no se había separado de ella y ahora entendía la extraña relación que mantenía con Brittany. Se complementaban la una con la otra, pues Brittany aportaba la inocencia y la dulzura mientras que la latina reconfortaba con su protección y su cordura; eran como un pack.

**Kate:** Murmurar palabras malsonantes por lo bajo no te ayudará a encontrarla y, si no te tranquilizas, menos aún _–comentó intentando calmar a la chica-._

**Santana:** Métete en tus asuntos _–escupió sin más a la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** Tus asuntos son los míos también _–exclamó acostumbrada a los insultos de la latina-._

**Santana:** ¡Eres inaguantable! ¡Igual que la pasea perros! Sois tal para cual. ¿Por qué no os liais? Así al menos se le quita ese carácter autoritario que tiene…

**Kate:** No pienso contestarte a eso _–se sonrojó-._

**Santana:** ¡Nooooo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te has tirado ya a la inspectora? Se veía venir… _–sonó convencida-._

**Kate:** Nos acostamos una vez, pero ya está. Eso no volverá a pasar.

**Santana:** Hacéis buena pareja; sería algo así como Ascott o Scodam _–dijo pensando con el dedo en la barbilla-._

**Kate:** ¡No inventes San! ¿De dónde sacas esos nombres? _–reía ante la ocurrencia de la latina-._

**Santana:** De la unión de vuestros nombres; es como Brittana o Faberry.

**Kate:** Pues no me gusta. Además, yo no le intereso a la señorita Scott.

**Santana:** Vaya, lo siento… No sabía que te gustase tanto.

**Kate:** Es muy buena amiga y eso no lo cambiaría por nada _–exclamó con brillo en los ojos-._

**Santana:** Gracias _–soltó algo tímida-._

**Kate:** ¿Por qué? _–se extrañó-._

**Santana:** Por aguantarme estos días y no dejar que cayese en la locura. Gracias a ti he podido mantenerme cuerda.

**Kate:** No te preocupes; en el fondo ha sido divertido estar contigo.

Amanda se encontraba merodeando por los edificios de los alrededores. Era más probable que, si el secuestrador salía de alguno de ellos, no la reconociera a ella ya que se acababa de incorporar a la comisaría; de ahí que decidiese dar el paso para estar en un primer plano.

En el FBI había aprendido unas cuantas lecciones para estos casos y una de ellas era que el perfil del sujeto suele ser un vecino ejemplar y que no llamase mucho la atención.

_-Algún día tendrás que salir de tu escondite cabronazo y ahí estaré yo-._

Muy cerca de sus amigas, en uno de esos edificios, Brittany se encontraba exhausta. Después de la larga ducha, el tipo la volvió a atar a la cama. Casi sin fuerzas, la chica de ojos azules, cerró los ojos y cayó rendida por el cansancio de todo el día.

**Secuestrador:** Duerme preciosa _–dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica-._ Voy a prepararte la mejor cena que hayas probado nunca.

El secuestrador dejó a Brittany durmiendo en la cama y decidió salir a la calle a por algo de comer; las reservas que tenía acumuladas las había estado gastando todo estos días atrás. El revuelo que se había formado en la ciudad, debido a la desaparición de la rubia, lo obligó a no salir a la calle en varios días.

Creyó que ya habían pasado suficientes días de desaparición de la chica para que la policía hubiese cesado su búsqueda. Pensó que si supieran de su paradero ya la habrían ido a buscar hacía tiempo y que él estaría entre rejas. Obviamente estaba más que equivocado, pues no sabía lo que le estaba esperando en la calle.

Se echó maquillaje en la cicatriz y se colocó una peluca.

_-__Más vale pasar desapercibido por si acaso-._

El hombre salió de un edificio marrón que se situaba junto al parque. Amanda pasó por su lado y se giró extrañada; había algo en aquel hombre que le resultó bastante extraño. Observaba atentamente cómo aquel ciudadano salía del edificio con bastante prisa y cómo una señora lo miraba fijamente completamente extrañada.

**Amanda:** ¡Disculpe! _–gritó a la mujer mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombre-._

**Señora:** ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

**Amanda:** ¿Conoce a ese hombre de allí? _–preguntó señalando con el dedo-._

**Señora:** La verdad es que me suena mucho su cara, pero ahora mismo no le sé decir muy bien de qué.

**Amanda:** Gracias por todo _–agradeció mientras salía corriendo detrás del hombre-._

Amanda vio a los lejos cómo se dirigía hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban Andy y Blaine.

**Amanda:** ¡Chicos! Por vuestro lado va a pasar un hombre con pelo rubio y gafas de sol negras _–exclamó por walkie-._

**Andy:** Ya lo vemos inspectora.

**Amanda:** Quiero que Blaine y tú lo sigáis y no le quitéis la vista de encima.

**Blaine:** A sus órdenes.

**Amanda:** Rachel y Quinn, os quiero aquí conmigo cuanto antes. Estoy en el edificio número 15.

**Quinn:** En un minuto estamos allí.

**Amanda:** Kate, vigila con San el perímetro por si hay algún movimiento sospechoso en la calle.

**Kate:** Entendido.

Rachel y Quinn se reunieron en el punto que les había indicado la inspectora. Amanda le indicó con un gesto que ese sería el posible edificio donde estuviera Brittany.

**Quinn:** ¿Estás segura Amanda? _–preguntó mirando los timbres de todos los edificios-._

**Rachel:** Aquí al menos habrá como 24 apartamentos _–dijo calculando el número de pisos-._

**Amanda:** Tengo un presentimiento Rach y creo que este es el edificio.

**Rachel:** Supongamos que sea cierto Amanda… ¿Cuál es el piso? _–preguntó confundida-._

**Amanda:** Lo tendremos que averiguar.

**Quinn:** ¿Piensas llamar puerta por puerta para ver si se encuentra Britt dentro? _–espetó con sarcasmo-._ ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

**Amanda:** Es una buena idea, Quinn _–comentó mientras dejó un beso en la cabeza de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¡No es una idea! ¡Es una locura! _–gritó alterada-._

**Rachel:** Ha perdido la cabeza _–comentó mientras seguía a Amanda por las escaleras del edificio-,_ pero quizá tenga razón.

**Amanda:** Empezaremos por el primero.

Amanda llamó a la puerta del primer piso y un hombre con un aspecto un tanto desaliñado le abrió la puerta El hombre se sorprendió al ver a las tres mujeres en el rellano vestidas de policía.

**Amanda:** Disculpe señor… ¿Conoce a este hombre? _–le enseñó la fotografía-._

**Señor:** No y no molesten _–dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices-._

**Quinn:** Esto no era muy buena idea. Ya os lo dije.

Amanda no se dio por vencida y siguió puerta por puerta buscando alguna pista que le condujera a la persona indicada. Lo peor de todo era que casi todas las respuestas eran negativas, e incluso algunos vecinos le cerraron la puerta como el señor del primer piso. Amanda estaba perdiendo la poca fe que le quedaba antes de haber tenido la estupenda y maravillosa idea.

**Rachel:** Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto _–comentó cansada-._ Puede estar en cualquier sitio Amanda.

**Quinn:** Aquí ni siquiera nos abren la puerta _–dijo señalando la entrada que se situaba frente a ella-._

Andy y Blaine estaban siguiendo al hombre desde muy de cerca. El secuestrador notó que lo seguían y se paró para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien; al girarse vio la cara de Blaine y se asustó por la presencia del chico.

_-¡Mierda! ¡Me han encontrado! Tengo que volver a casa, es peligroso estar en la calle con los agentes merodeando por aquí-._

El hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria para volver por otra calle al edificio.

**Santana:** Ese tipo me suena de algo… _–comentó a Kate al ver al hombre medio escondido-._

**Kate:** Parece que coincide con la descripción de la inspectora… _–se puso en alerta-._

**Santana:** Seguro que es ese capullo _–exclamó enfurecida-. _¡Hijo de…!

**Kate:** Espera San _–la cogió por el brazo al ver las intenciones que tenía de seguir al hombre-._

Amanda se dio por vencida y fue bajando las escaleras del edificio cuando la señal del walkie empezó a sonar de nuevo.

**Amanda:** Aquí Scott _–dijo con desganada-._

**Andy:** Hemos perdido al sospechoso inspectora.

**Amanda:** ¡¿Qué?! _–se sorprendió-._

**Blaine:** Creo que me ha reconocido; me miró a la cara y cambió de rumbo.

**Amanda:** ¡Mierda!

**Kate:** Inspectora, estoy siguiendo al sospechoso. He mandado a Santana contigo por si la reconocía.

**Amanda:** ¡Muy bien hecho Kate! Mantenme informada.

Santana llegaba junto a las chicas para poder pasar desapercibida; estaba claro que ella sería la primera en ser reconocida por aquel individuo. Rachel divisó a los lejos al sospechoso y se ocultaron en la entrada del edificio; observaban cómo Kate le seguía desde muy cerca y sin levantar sospechas. La forense no llevaba el uniforme de asalto, ni siquiera iba ser reconocida por él.

Las chicas, al ver que el sospechoso se dirigía hacia el mismo edificio donde se encontraban ellas, subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso. El hombre entró al edificio y cogió el ascensor para pararse en la penúltima planta.

**Amanda:** El ascensor se ha parado en la sexta planta.

Kate entraba al edificio y se incorporaba al equipo al ver cómo el secuestrador se metía en el ascensor. Las chicas bajaron y vieron a Kate parada.

**Santana:** ¡Lo tenemos!

**Quinn:** ¡Es el piso donde no nos abrían la puerta! _–soltó nerviosa recordando lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás-._

**Rachel:** Debe actuar solo.

El secuestrador entró en casa algo asustado. Se metió en la habitación donde tenía a la rubia y comenzó a meter algo de ropa en una maleta.

**Secuestrado:** Britt cariño, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

**Brittany:** ¡¿Que pasa?! _–se despertó algo agitada-._

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la casa fue golpeada con fuerza. El secuestrador permaneció en silencio mientras tapaba la boca de la chica. El sonido de la puerta volvió a sonar.

**Amanda: **¡Policía! ¡Abra la puerta! _–gritó mientras la golpeaba con fuerza-._

Brittany intentó gritar pero el hombre hacía fuerza contra ella; le pegó un mordisco que hizo al tipo gritar de dolor y obligándolo a que quitase la mano en un acto reflejo.

**Brittany:** ¡Estoy Aquí! ¡Sacadme de aquí! _–gritó desesperada-._

**Santana:** Esa era Britt _–exclamó sorprendida-._ ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Abre la puerta! _–dijo enfurecida-._

**Quinn:** San, cálmate _–intentó frenar los actos de tu compañera-._

El secuestrador, al ver que la chica pedía auxilio y que no paraba de gritar, cogió un bate de beisbol que tenía en la habitación y le golpeó la cabeza varias veces hasta dejarla inconsciente. Siguió golpeándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que oyó el ruido de una pistola. Rachel, que se había cansado de esperar, decidió sacar su arma para reventar la puerta y después propinar una fuerte patada que hizo que la puerta se abriese de golpe.

**Secuestrador:** ¡Venid hijas de puta! _–gritó con el bate de beisbol en la mano-._

Las chicas cubrieron la casa con el arma en la mano. Amanda se percató de la puerta de una habitación cerrada y decidió entrar primero; el secuestrador que se encontraba escondido tras la puerta, le golpeó con el bate en la cabeza haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo y soltando así su arma. El hombre salió corriendo para recoger el arma de la inspectora, pero Santana llegaba enfurecida al lugar abalanzándose sobre él.

**Santana:** Ni se te ocurra hijo de puta _–soltó con rabia-._

**Secuestrador:** Si es la putita de mi rubia… _–sonrió con sarcasmo-._

Santana, al oír eso y ver el estado de Brittany en la cama con toda la cara y el cuerpo lleno de sangre, comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes y puñetazos al hombre.

**Santana:** ¿Qué le has hecho mal nacido? _–gritó mientras le reventaba la nariz-._ ¡Me las vas a pagar! _–dijo a la vez que le daba patadas en las costillas-._

Quinn entró a la habitación y paró a la latina de aquellos ataques; si la dejaba posiblemente lo mataría y no quería ver perjudicada a su amiga. Rachel entró tras la rubia a esposar al hombre. Fue un trabajo en equipo impecable, pues ya tenían al secuestrador esposado y completamente inmovilizado.

Mientras tanto, fue Kate quien entró en la habitación a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba Amanda tras el golpe.

**Amanda:** Yo estoy bien _–dijo al despertarse con un hilo de sangre en la cabeza-._ Mejor ve a ver a Brittany. ¡Date prisa!

Kate corrió hacia el lugar y examinó el pulso de la rubia. Soltó un notable suspiro al comprobar que al menos tenía pulso, aunque éste fuese un poco débil. Andy y Blaine llegaban a la casa y fueron los encargados de pedir una ambulancia.

**Santana:** ¿Está bien? _–preguntó nerviosa al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su chica-._

**Kate:** Aún no lo sé San; está muy débil y parece que tiene muchos huesos rotos. Incluso puede tener algún órgano interno reventado.

**Santana:** Ella no puede morir _–soltó llorando y temblando por las palabras de la pelirroja-._

Santana cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cara; lloraba desconsoladamente pues no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Ver el cuerpo tan puro e inocente de su chica de esa manera, le hacía perder la poca cordura y serenidad que le quedaba en ese momento.

Brittany era su guía, su vida y su mundo y se prometió que nada le pasaría. Los nervios y la angustia acumulada de estos días hacían acto de presencia y toda la fuerza, que tenía minutos antes para golpear al hombre, ahora se desvanecía. Rachel consiguió levantar a su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.

**Rachel:** Tranquila, todo saldrá bien _–hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Santana:** Brittany siempre ha sido la más fuerte de las dos; incluso en estos momentos _–dijo con algo de esperanza-._

**Quinn:** No conozco a nadie con la fortaleza que ella tiene _–también se acercaba a la latina para consolarla-._

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente. El famoso "Mt Sinai Medical Center", en 633 3rd Ave cerca de la 41st y de la propia calle 42nd, era el hospital más cercano de la zona y en unos pocos minutos el cuerpo de Brittany hacía entrada por la puerta de urgencias de ese hospital.

Mientras tanto, el secuestrador entraba al lugar escoltado de varios policías que le esperaban en la puerta. Un médico se encargó de la herida de la inspectora Scott.

**Amanda:** Te digo que estoy bien; no me hacen falta puntos _–comentó asustada al ver la aguja y el hilo-._

**Doctor:** Es por tu bien y para que no se infecte.

**Amanda:** Le he dicho que usted no me toca _–apartó al doctor de su vista-._

**Kate:** Yo lo haré; soy médico forense _–exclamó al ver el nerviosismo de la morena-._

**Doctor:** No es lo habitual, ¿está usted capacitada para esto?

**Kate:** Llevo muchos años cosiendo cuerpos… ¿Usted qué cree? _–dijo ofendida por la intromisión del doctor-._

**Doctor:** Está bien, suerte _–exclamó mirando a la morena que seguía aferrada a la camilla-._

**Amanda:** ¡Gracias a Dios que has venido! _–suspiró de alivio-._

**Kate:** Será mejor que te estés quieta y no te muevas _–se puso los guantes y cogía la aguja-._

**Amanda:** No… Pensaba que venias a rescatarme y no a coserme como a un pavo _–mostró una cara de terror ante la actitud de la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas? ¡No me lo puedo creer! No puedo creer que la chica dura de Amanda le tema a una simple aguja… Además, eres veterinaria ¡por el amor de dios!

**Amanda:** Eso no es una aguja; con eso puedes hacer agujeros del tamaño de un colador.

**Kate:** No seas exagerada _–hablaba mientras se acercaba a la cabeza de la chica-._

Las chicas hacían acto de presencia en la recepción del hospital para preguntar por el estado de la rubia. La enfermera, que se encontraba de turno, puso un gesto algo serio y les indicó la puerta por la que podían ir a hablar con el médico que estaba llevando el caso de Brittany. Ella no podía dar ninguna información al respecto.

Las chicas agradecieron la amabilidad de la enfermera y se dirigieron a la sala de espera de urgencias donde supuestamente el médico debía de hacer acto de presencia y así informarles. El médico no tardó en salir a recibirlas.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo está Brittany? _–preguntó nerviosa-._

**Médico:** Es algo complicado de contar. Supongo que serán ustedes sus compañeras y amigas… Mejor acompáñenme a mi despacho _–comentó mientras las invitaba a seguirle por aquel pasillo-._

* * *

Sólo unas palabras:

No pretendíamos dejar a medias la historia; ibamos a terminarla como se merece... Lo único que habíamos pensado era aligerar la llegada del final. Peeeeeeeeeeero, bueno, al final lo vamos a dejar tal y como estaba planeado desde un principio, así que eso quiere decir que tardaremos un poquito más en avanzar; vamos poquito a poco, espero que no os importe.

Siento también la dureza del anterior capítulo; somos conscientes de que era difícil de leer, igual que fue difícil de escribir... Si hirió los sentimientos de alguien...volvemos a pedir perdón por ello.

Por el resto, esperamos que sigais disfrutando. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por los ánimos y el gran apoyo que nos dais.

Dentro de dos capítulos daremos una sorpresa... ¿Estáis preparadas para ello? Sólo hay que esperar ;)

Besazos!

DiLea


	16. Necesito que me quieras

_**Necesito Que Me Quieras**_

**Santana:** ¿Cómo está Brittany? _–preguntó nerviosa-._

**Médico:** Es algo complicado de contar. Supongo que serán ustedes sus compañeras y amigas… Mejor acompáñenme a mi despacho _–comentó mientras las invitaba a seguirle por aquel pasillo-._

**Santana:** Por favor, dígame lo que sea _–suplicó-._

Kate había terminado de hacer su trabajo con Amanda y preguntaron en información por las demás chicas. Les explicaron que se encontraban en el despacho del médico informándoles del estado de Brittany; Amanda como inspectora de la operación, medio obligó a la enfermera a que la acompañase hasta aquel lugar. Ella no podía quedar fuera en aquel momento tan delicado; debía estar al tanto de cómo se encontraba su agente. Kate la siguió.

Las chicas entraron al despacho interrumpiendo la conversación del médico con el resto. Amanda tenía unos seis puntos de sutura que empezaban en su ceja izquierda y subían por su frente hasta acabar en la parte superior de su cabeza. Por su gesto, las chicas pudieron comprobar que Amanda no traía buen humor y que, al parecer, había discutido con Kate; una enfadada con un gesto molesto por haber sido cosida, y la otra con un carácter triunfante orgullosa por la obra de arte que había hecho en la frente de su amiga.

**Médico:** ¿Podemos continuar? _–preguntó al observar que las chicas formaban parte del equipo-._

**Amanda:** Disculpe la intromisión. Soy la inspectora Scott _–saludó al hombre estrechándole la mano-. _Estaban cosiéndome la cabeza _–dijo con disgusto señalando su herida-._

**Médico:** El estado de la señorita Pierce es muy grave. Recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza, lo que le causó traumatismo craneoencefálico grave.

**Santana:** ¿Puede explicarse mejor doctor? _–preguntaba sin entender debido al aturdimiento del momento-._

**Médico: **Por supuesto; los TCE suelen ser producidos de forma mecánica por agentes externos, consiguiendo traspasar la estructura craneal y dañar la corteza cerebral.

**Quinn:** ¿Se pondrá bien? _–preguntó ella al ver a Santana en shock-._

**Médico:** La paciente llegó con pérdida de consciencia y hemorragias cerebrales. Hemos tenido que operarle para drenar la sangre que estaba alojada en el cráneo y que le comprimía el cerebro. Era necesario bajarle la presión intracraneal; hasta que no despierte no sabremos los daños que le han podido ocasionar.

**Quinn:** ¿Se va a despertar? _–se preocupó-._

**Médico:** Normalmente los pacientes entran en estado de coma y suelen sufrir pérdidas de memoria. Esto suele ser un mecanismo de protección que tiene el organismo ante este tipo de lesiones. No se preocupen, es totalmente normal.

**Quinn:** ¿Se quedará en coma?

**Médico:** Todavía tenemos que hacerle varias pruebas para ver su motilidad cerebral. Podría perder la capacidad de habla, la motora o incluso la sensitiva; aún es pronto para saberlo.

**Santana:** ¿Podemos pasar a verla? _–dijo reaccionando al discurso del médico-._

**Médico:** Aún es pronto; debemos tener cuidado debido a su estado. No solo ha recibido golpes en la cabeza, también lo ha hecho en todo el cuerpo. Tiene varias costillas rotas; el brazo y la pierna derecha han sufrido continuas lesiones… y tiene el cuerpo destrozado. Incluso me atrevería a decir que puede que pierda la visión del ojo derecho.

**Santana:** ¡Hagan algo joder! ¡Para eso son médicos! ¡Opérenla! _–se alteró-._

**Médico:** Ya le he dicho que su estado es muy delicado y no creemos que pueda aguantar una operación. También hemos llamado al ginecólogo de guardia para que le hiciera una exploración y presenta signos evidentes de violación; puede que quizá esté embarazada.

**Santana:** ¡¿Embarazada?! ¿Qué dice doctor? _–gritó con los ojos abiertos como platos-._

**Médico:** La paciente presentaba desgarros en las paredes vaginales y llegó con muchas hemorragias; por eso aún no hemos podido ver muy bien al realizarle la ecografía. Aún es pronto para saber si hay un posible embarazo, pero yo tengo que ponerles en lo peor.

A Santana, en ese momento, se le descompuso la cara. No sólo le decían que su chica estaba entre la vida y la muerte y que no podían hacer nada porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria para más operaciones, sino que también ese mal nacido la había violado y la había dejado embarazada.

No pudo decir nada; tan sólo se levantó y comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta de aquel despacho mientras notaba cómo sus amigas la miraban preocupadas. La latina sólo escuchaba cómo ellas hablaban pero no entendía nada…era como si las voces se hubiesen ido distorsionando a la misma vez que ella avanzaba hacia atrás. Cuanto más avanzaba, más se envolvía en su mundo; estaba como en otro lugar. Al llegar a la puerta, se giró y salió corriendo de la sala con una expresión de rabia.

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda San! _–exclamó preocupada por lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de su amiga-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa Rach?

**Rachel:** Lo va a matar _–espetó seriamente mientras se levantaba y salía tras la latina-._

Rachel corría con todas sus fuerzas; necesitaba encontrar a Santana mucho antes de que cometiese alguna locura. Sabía que su amiga estaría pensando en acabar con aquél hombre y puso rumbo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraría el secuestrador. Se detuvo un instante; tan sólo fueron unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos para poder respirar tranquila. Allí se encontraba Santana junto al agente que custodiaba la habitación y que, por supuesto, le estaba impidiendo el paso hacia la misma. Reanudó su marcha y consiguió alcanzar a su amiga antes de que entrase a aquél lugar por la fuerza.

**Rachel:** ¡San, espera! _–dijo aún agitada por la carrera-._

**Santana:** Déjame sola Rachel _–espetó con furia en los ojos-._

**Rachel:** ¡Ni lo sueñes! No voy a dejar que hagas una locura.

Santana no se lo pensó dos veces y dio un puñetazo a Rachel, haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo con la nariz llena de sangre. El agente, asustado, se agachó para ayudar a su superior. Un descuido suficiente; un momento que aprovechó Santana que ya entraba en aquella habitación y se abalanzaba sobre aquél tipo que había destrozado su vida y la de la persona a la que más quería.

**Santana:** ¡Cabrón! _–gritó poniendo sus manos sobre el cuello del hombre para estrangularlo-._ Te sentirás muy machito, ¿no? _–apretaba con más fuerza-._

**Secuestrador:** So…co…rro _–atinó a decir con un hilo de voz-._

**Santana:** ¡Has abusado de ella como te ha dado la gana! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ni siquiera tocarle un pelo de su cabeza? _–preguntaba al tipo fuera de sí mientras seguía estrangulándole-._

Quinn, segundos más tarde, había seguido a Rachel tras despedirse del médico que les había recibido. Llegó hasta el pasillo de la habitación del secuestrador y su mirada se fijó en el suelo; Rachel se encontraba tendida en él sangrando por la nariz. Se acercó apresuradamente y la ayudó a levantarse.

**Quinn:** ¡Dios Rachel! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás sangrando! _–exclamó alterada mientras buscaba un pañuelo para darle a la chica-._

**Rachel:** Ve a… San _–comentó como pudo mientras señalaba la puerta-. _

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa con San? ¿Te ha hecho ella esto? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

Rachel volvió a insistirle en que fuese a la habitación a por su amiga; ella iba a estar bien y su compañero ya había ido a avisar a una enfermera para que le curase un poco aquel destrozo. Quinn, aún no muy convencida por dejar a la morena sangrando, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con la imagen de la latina estrangulando al secuestrador con sus propias manos. Reaccionó como pudo y corrió para detenerla.

**Quinn:** ¡San! ¡Qué haces! ¿Estás loca? _–le gritó mientras intentaba separarla del hombre-._

**Santana: **¡Déjame Quinn! ¿No ves? ¡Este hijo de puta casi mata a Britt! _–gritaba intentando agarrarle de nuevo-._

**Secuestrador:** Está loca… _-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras tosía por el esfuerzo-._

**Santana:** ¡Abusó de ella Quinn! _–gritaba llorando en el suelo por la impotencia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Salgamos de aquí! _–contestó sacando a su compañera de la habitación a rastras-._

Amanda llegaba junto a Kate al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas. La inspectora se había tenido que quedar un poco más ultimando algunos detalles con el médico para solicitar unos informes médicos que requeriría recoger para adjuntar al caso. Amanda se percató que Rachel tenía sangre en la ropa y en la cara; se acercó para ver qué había ocurrido.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué ha pasado? –_preguntó con preocupación-._

**Kate:** Parece que te han roto la nariz…

**Quinn:** ¿Alguien me echa una mano? _–gritaba mientras intentaba sacar a Santana de la habitación-._

Kate no dudó en acercarse a las chicas para ayudar a la rubia; cogió a Santana de un lateral facilitando a Quinn la maniobra. Miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y la agarró por la cintura para hacerse cargo de ella. Quinn volvía junto a Rachel y Amanda.

**Kate:** A ver "Wonder Woman"… Te entiendo perfectamente, pero tú no puedes ponerte así con él, ¿lo entiendes?

**Santana:** Pero… él Kate… Él.. _–se echó a llorar a los brazos de la pelirroja-._

Al parecer, desde que habían compartido varios días en la búsqueda de Brittany, ambas se unieron un poco más la una a la otra. Santana veía ahora a Kate con otros ojos; cosa que la pelirroja agradeció porque estaba muy interesada en poder ayudar a la latina. Ese momento estaban demostrando ante los demás que esa unión entre ellas era cierta.

**Kate:** Santana, si él te denuncia se te puede caer el pelo. Lo sabes, ¿no? No puedes entrar ahí y darle una paliza sin que tenga repercusiones negativas para ti…

**Santana:** Lo siento Kate, no pude controlarme… _-se separó de la pelirroja-. _Ese malnacido se merece estar en la misma situación que Britt por todo lo que le ha hecho. Si ella se muere, te juro que lo mato.

**Kate:** Ven conmigo _–volvió a recogerla entre sus brazos-_. Será mejor que vayamos a que te pongan un calmante, ¿ok? Te sentirás mucho mejor y así te relajas.

**Santana:** Nadie me va a poner ningún calmante. Yo estoy perfectamente _–espetó orgullosa-._

**Kate:** Shhhhh… No he dicho que "nadie" te lo vaya a poner… Lo voy a hacer yo _–sonrió mientras besaba la cabeza de la chica-._

Santana finalmente accedió a que Kate le pusiera aquél calmante sólo por la necesidad que sentía de descansar. Sabía que si seguía con aquellos nervios iba a ser capaz de cualquier cosa y no quería cometer alguna estupidez como la que había hecho minutos antes. Ambas se alejaban por el pasillo mientras Amanda y Quinn seguían preocupadas por Rachel.

**Amanda:** No me digas que eso te lo ha hecho la furia latina _–exclamó sin creérselo-._

**Rachel:** Como lo ves _–dijo con voz algo nasal y tragando sangre-._

**Quinn:** Será mejor que te vea esto un médico…

_**Horas más tarde.**_

Amanda y Kate se habían retirado juntas a una sala para terminar algunos informes que debían adjuntar para el caso. Kate se había prestado voluntaria para hacerlo junto a la inspectora, pues sabía que las chicas se encontraban demasiado afectadas por Brittany y quiso ahorrarles trabajo y así que pudiesen descansar algo.

**Amanda:** Gracias por ayudarme Kate; no tenías la obligación de hacerlo.

**Kate:** No es molestia Amanda; me gusta ayudarte _–comentó algo roja de la vergüenza-._ Además, ya no tengo nada que hacer.

**Amanda:** Yo te lo agradezco mucho Kate; me has ayudado con este caso y no sé cómo pagártelo _–sonrió agradecida-._

**Kate:** Ya se me ocurrirá algo… _–bromeó pensativa-._

**Amanda:** Pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás _–soltó mientras terminaba de ordenar los papeles-._ Ahora tengo que llevar estos papeles a comisaría. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Te acerco a algún sitio?

**Kate:** Me gustaría pasar por casa y cambiarme. Si no te importa...

**Amanda:** ¡Claro que no! Me pilla de camino a mi casa también _–comentó mientras recogía todo-._ ¿Vamos?

**Kate:** Voy a decirle a las chicas que nos marchamos.

Kate tardó pocos minutos en llegar hasta sus amigas y decirles que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos en comisaría y que se marchaba junto a Amanda; aunque volverían después. Se aseguró de que Santana estaba perfectamente y que descansaba en una camilla completamente relajada debido a los calmantes. Subió al coche de Amanda que la llevó hasta la casa de Quinn; justo donde se alojaba.

**Amanda:** Ya se te acabó el viaje _–echó el freno de mano-._

**Kate:** Luego me pasaré por el hospital. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

**Amanda:** Cuando termine todo el papeleo, me acercaré a ver cómo están mis chicas.

**Kate:** Nos vemos entonces _–sonrió-._

Amanda puso su rumbo hacia comisaría; allí tuvo que dejar los informes médicos del caso e informar a la comisaria Sue Sylvester de todo lo que había sucedido. La comisaria ya estaba al tanto del estado de su agente, pero necesitaba saber todos los inconvenientes de la operación que tenían que realizarle a la rubia.

Después de una hora sumergida entre papeles, Amanda decidió coger el coche para ir a casa. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre por el golpe en la cabeza y debía cambiarse antes de volver al hospital. No recordaba haber sangrado tanto en su vida y necesitaba una ducha calentita para, además, rebajar el nivel de estrés que llevaba acumulando toda la semana.

Cuando la morena llegó a casa, se encontró tras la puerta a una Charlie completamente preocupada. Con el jaleo del rescate de Brittany se le había pasado la mañana y gran parte de la tarde inmersa en el trabajo y no se había acordado de la chica. Charlie no pudo hacer otra cosa que abalanzarse sobre ella.

**Charlie:** ¡Estaba preocupada! _–dijo algo alterada-._ Te estuve esperando para comer y… _-se calló al ver la sangre que tenía la morena por la ropa-._

**Amanda:** Siento no haberte podido llamar, pero tengo que darte una buena noticia_ –comentó al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** ¿Estás herida? _–preguntó aún más preocupada al ver el apósito que Amanda llevaba en la cabeza-._ ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Amanda:** Cálmate pequeña _–movió sus manos en señal de calma-._ Es un golpe que me dieron con una bate y que Kate se encargó de coser _–realizó un mal gesto recordando con desagrado la aguja-._

**Charlie:** Pues menos mal _–soltó un poco más calmada-._ ¿Y esa es una buena noticia? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Amanda:** El golpe no… La buena noticia es que hemos rescatado a Brittany _–esbozó su característica sonrisa-._

**Charlie: **¿En serio? _–preguntó con ilusión-._

**Amanda:** Te lo prometo y ésta herida es la prueba de ello.

**Charlie:** ¡Eso es estupendo! _–se volvió a abalanzar sobre los brazos de la morena para abrazarla-._

Amanda disfrutaba de aquella muestra de cariño, pues le encantaba que Charlie se comportase de aquella manera con ella. Respiró el aroma que desprendía el cabello corto de la chica y se quedó ahí disfrutando un poco más. Charlie, sin embargo, rápidamente deshizo el abrazo muerta de vergüenza, pues había tenido un impulso con Amanda que creía que estaba fuera de lugar; ciertamente lo que no quería era abusar de su hospitalidad y de su confianza.

**Charlie:** ¿Brittany está bien?

**Amanda:** Está en el hospital. Cuando me cambié voy a volver, ¿te quieres venir? _–preguntó sonriente para intentar romper el hielo después de la situación tensa que acababa de ocurrir entre ambas-._

**Charlie:** Gracias; me gustaría ir.

Amanda no quiso dar a Charlie muchos detalles del estado de su amiga, pues no sabía cómo lo iba a afrontar y decidió que sería mejor decírselo con el apoyo de sus amigas.

**Amanda:** Por cierto Charlie, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida… pero… conozco a un amigo que es psicólogo y como tú saliste de un… _–dijo algo cortada-._

**Charlie:** ¿Crees que estoy loca? _–preguntó algo molesta-._

**Amanda:** No es eso Charlie, sólo es para que te sientas mejor contigo misma e intentes recuperar tu vida poco a poco. Le he hablado de tu caso y me ha dicho que con un par de visitas a la semana sería más que suficiente.

**Charlie:** No sé si es buena idea _–comentó aterrorizada por la idea-._

**Amanda:** ¿Y si yo te acompaño a las visitas? Quiero ayudarte y no quiero dejarte sola con esto.

**Charlie:** ¿Quieres acompañarme? _–preguntó avergonzada-._

**Amanda:** Me encantaría. Ya sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

_**Mt Sinaí Medical Center**_

Las horas pasaban en aquel frío hospital. Santana, que hasta el momento había estado descansando tras suministrarle los tranquilizantes, se levantó aquejándose del fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y, tambaleándose, logró salir de aquella habitación.

Quinn, por su parte, permanecía junto a Rachel sentada en la fría sala de espera de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Aún temían por el estado de su amiga Brittany; desde que el médico habló con ellas, no volvieron a tener noticias sobre su estado.

**Quinn:** ¿Te duele? _–preguntó mirando la nariz de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Si te soy sincera… después de tantas pastillas, creo que ni la siento _–intentó reírse pero una punzada de dolor le vino de golpe-._

**Quinn:** No me puedo creer aún que Santana te haya golpeado de esa manera.

**Rachel:** San es así. No la culpo; sé por lo que está pasando _–agachó la mirada-._ Además, alguna vez nos hemos golpeado; no es la primera vez.

**Quinn:** Intentaré no estar cerca de ella cuando esté enfadada _–sonrió intentando bromear-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? _–preguntó con la mirada clavada en ella-._

**Quinn: **Preocupada por Britt y por los demás. Están ocurriendo muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y aún no consigo asimilar todo.

**Rachel:** Te entiendo _–comentó sintiéndose algo culpable-._ Verás, Quinn… quiero que sepas que fui una estúpida y…

**Quinn:** Deja de pedirme perdón, por favor. Te escuché la primera vez, pero me hiciste daño _–sonó demasiado triste-._

**Rachel:** Déjame que te compense por todo… Yo… yo siempre te he querido a ti; sólo que no supe verlo y estuve muy confundida _–intentó excusarse-._

**Quinn:** No necesito que te excuses. Yo sólo necesito que me quieras y que me lo demuestres de verdad.

**Rachel:** Lo haré _–dijo segura-. _¿Esa es Santana? _–fijó su vista en una chica que caminaba por el pasillo-._

**Quinn:** Sí, parece que es ella ¿Qué hace? _–se levantó para ir a ayudar a su amiga-._

Quinn llegaba hasta su amiga Santana que, con dificultad, caminaba perdida por los pasillos de aquel inmenso hospital desesperada por encontrar la sala de espera de la unidad dónde se encontraba su chica.

**Quinn: **¿Qué haces despierta? Los médicos decían que lo que te habían puesto era para tumbar a un tigre _–comentó mientras agarraba a la chica con fuerza y la ayudaba a caminar-._

**Santana:** Eso es porque no saben cómo me las gasto; no hay tranquilizante que pueda tumbarme. ¿Cómo está Britt? ¿Se sabe algo?

**Quinn:** No, aún no nos han dicho nada _–ayudó nuevamente a su amiga para que tomase asiento junto a Rachel-._

**Santana:** Rachel yo… _–miró la nariz hinchada y amoratada de su amiga-._ Lo siento, no quería pegarte tan fuerte…

**Rachel: **Te has pasado López _–espetó cabreada-._ No voy a poder respirar por la nariz en una semana. ¡Me la has roto!

**Santana:** Vamos Berry, no te hacía tan floja… _–sonrió-._

**Rachel: **Y no lo soy. No como tú, que no puedes mantenerte en pie.

**Santana:** Me gustaría verte a ti después de que te inyectaran tranquilizantes para animales _–respondía al ataque directo de su amiga-._

**Quinn:** ¡Basta! ¡Las dos! _–señaló con el dedo a ambas-._ No empecéis a pelearos. ¿Acaso no tenemos ya bastante encima?

En ese momento, Amanda caminaba por un pasillo del hospital cercano a la sala de espera donde las chicas se encontrabas discutiendo. Junto a ella, Charlie caminaba tímida mientras se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo a lo lejos; Quinn interactuaba con Rachel de una forma muy cariñosa. Notó como ambas se cuidaban mutuamente y no pudo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a la morena.

Amanda, observaba la reacción de la chica en cada momento; al devolver la mirada hacia sus amigas entendió por qué la chica se empezaba a encontrar un poco nerviosa. No dijo nada, tan sólo la agarró fuertemente de la mano y, con un suave gesto de apoyo, la acompañó hasta la sala de espera.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Se sabe algo de Britt? _–preguntaba sin soltar aún a Charlie-._

**Santana: **No _–contestó triste-._

Rachel y Quinn se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas; ambas se habían fijado en la actitud firme que mantenía su inspectora con Charlie. Rachel bajó su vista hacia las manos de las chicas que todavía permanecían unidas… Y suspiró. Fue un suspiro que le hacía sentir más aliviada; un suspiro que la liberada de una culpa que la había mantenido aferrada a Charlie. Sabía que la chica se merecía una persona que fuese atenta con ella y que la cuidase… Sonrió porque pensó que Amanda podría ser esa persona que la rubia necesitase a su lado.

**Rachel:** Me alegro de verte Charlie. ¿Cómo estas? _–preguntó sonriéndole-._

**Charlie:** Muy bien Rachel. Me estoy… adaptando, supongo _–contestó buscando las palabras apropiadas, a la vez que apretaba la mano de la morena-._

Charlie se sentía algo extraña, pero a la vez reconfortada con aquél gesto que había llevado a cabo Amanda. Se sentía tan bien, que había decidido mantenerse aferrada a la mano de la chica todo el tiempo que fuese posible. En ese momento, cuando más necesitaba el contacto con la chica, daba gracias por no haber deshecho aquél simple gesto.

**Quinn:** Amanda, ¿has terminado el papeleo? _–se interesó-._

**Amanda:** Gracias a Dios terminé; menos mal que Kate me ayudó.

Amanda se percató de la tensión que se había instaurado en Charlie al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja. En un principio no lo entendió, pero enseguida ese gesto hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más al provocar esos sentimientos en la chica. Que Charlie se tensara, tan sólo con nombrar a Kate, era muy buena señal. La chica soltó su mano de la de Amanda y se acercó hasta su amiga Santana.

**Charlie:** Cariño, ¿cómo estás? _–preguntó cobijándola en sus brazos-._

**Santana:** No puedo dejar de pensar en ella _–contestó cabizbaja-._ Me siento tan mal por dejarla y por enfadarme con ella… _–empezó a llorar-._

**Charlie:** No tienes la culpa San _–acariciaba el cabello de la latina-._

**Santana:** Charlie, ese hijo de puta ha hecho con Brittany lo que ha querido.

**Charlie:** Tienes que ser fuerte por ella San… Cuando despierte, que lo va a hacer, necesitará a una persona fuerte y firme a su lado _–dijo mirando a Rachel y después a Amanda-._ Alguien que le dé su apoyo, que le acompañe y que le ayude a salir adelante con lo que sea _–fijó de nuevo su mirada en la latina-._

**Santana:** No dejaré sola a Brittany en ningún momento _–soltó decidida-_. Aunque no quiera ni verme.

**Charlie:** Esa es mi chica _–le sonrió-._ Brittany tiene mucha suerte de que estés aquí para ella _–volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Amanda que se encontraba hablando con Quinn y Rachel-._

**Charlie:** ¿El secuestrador pegó a Rachel?

**Santana:** No, eso es cosa mía _–esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-._ Ya sabes…

**Charlie:** No hace falta que me sigas contando _–sonrió también-._

Mientras las chicas seguían esperando la llegada de alguna noticia, Kate aparecía en la sala acompañada de un médico con el que hablaba animadamente. Kate se dirigió hacia sus amigas que permanecían expectantes por noticias nuevas.

**Kate:** Chicas, os presento al doctor Wayne. Él es el médico especialista en neurología que está llevando las pruebas de Brittany.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo está? _–preguntó impaciente-._

**Wayne:** La operación que le hicimos para drenar el cerebro está surgiendo efecto. Parece que, poco a poco, la tensión intracraneal está normalizándose y el edema se va absorbiendo, así que la actividad cerebral va en aumento.

**Santana:** Eso es bueno, ¿no? _–dijo sin entender lo que el médico decía-._

**Wayne:** Sí, claro que lo es. En unas horas realizaremos un TAC para ver la evolución y el estado cerebral; esperemos que no se haya dañado con la compresión del edema.

**Santana:** Nos tocará esperar… _-resopló-._ ¿Puedo entrar a verla? _–suplicó-._

**Wayne:** Sí que puede, pero debería colocarse la bata y la mascarilla estériles _–hizo un breve silencio-_. Está muy débil y puede coger cualquier infección del exterior. Es muy importante que siga estas indicaciones.

**Santana:** Me pondré lo que haga falta _–soltó con esperanza-._

El doctor Wayne acompañó a la latina hasta una sala donde la chica podría ponerse la ropa estéril; era una sala contigua a la estancia donde se encontraba Brittany. Cuando pasó al interior de la sala, una enfermera la acompañó hasta el exterior de una habitación acristalada; allí podía ver a su chica con un tubo en la boca que le permitía respirar por una máquina.

Brittany estaba conectada a una multitud de cables. Varias vías conectaban las venas de la muchacha con un montón de sueros que, a su vez, estaban enlazados a una bomba de infusión que administraba medicación cada cierto tiempo programado. Más abajo, una goma controlaba la orina que se acumulaba en una bolsa situada a los pies de la cama.

Santana sólo se limitada a recorrer cada centímetro de imagen parándose a observar todo con detenimiento. Lo que veían sus ojos era una imagen sorprendente; totalmente contraria a la que recordaba de su chica, esa rubia siempre alegre y vivaz. Pero, quizá, lo que más destacaba, en ese momento, era una venda en la cabeza de Brittany; una venda que sujetaba un colector de un líquido que salía de su cabeza.

_-Pero qué te han hecho Britt Britt…-._

* * *

Hasta la semana que viene... Nos vamos de ayuda humanitaria; ya volveremos.

Gracias por los comentarios!

Besazos.

DiLea


	17. María

_**María**_

Un nuevo día se colaba por las calles de Nueva York. En la cama, una solitaria Rachel dormía boca abajo cansada del esfuerzo de la noche anterior. El sonido del despertador le indicaba que era la hora de levantarse; de un manotazo hizo silenciar el ruido desagradable que emitía aquel aparato, que ya marcaba las 10 de la mañana.

**Quinn:** Rachel, cariño. Es hora de levantarse _–dijo en tono dulce-._

**Rachel:** Quinn… ¿Es necesario? Me has dejado casi sin fuerzas. No entiendo cómo tú puedes estar tan perfecta… _–y sin terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo-._

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! ¡María está a punto de llegar! _–gritó mientras se acercaba a la cama-._

Quinn, al ver que la morena aún no se levantaba de la cama, abrió las cortinas de aquella enorme habitación, dejando así que entrara el sol por toda la instancia de una manera más directa. Con el ceño fruncido, destapó las sábanas que arropaban a la morena, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Rachel arrugó su entrecejo y realizó una mueca de disgusto al notar la intensidad de luz que le impedía abrir los ojos.

**Rachel:** Quinn, es nuestro día libre…

**Quinn:** ¡Dios! ¡Eres imposible Rachel! Aún no sé por qué acepté comprometerme contigo _–exclamó enfadada-._

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y, antes de que la rubia saliera de la habitación, se levantó para acercarse hasta su chica y abrazarla por la espalda.

**Rachel:** Umm hueles muy bien _–exclamó mientras disfrutaba el aroma de su prometida-._

**Quinn:** Hay gente que se levanta, desayuna y se ducha _–comentó aún enfadada-._ Y tú hueles a sexo _–esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** Eso es culpa tuya, que eres la que me hace sudar… Además, ya podrías haber avisado de que te duchabas y hubiésemos aprovechado para ahorrar agua _–se mordió el labio insinuante-._

**Quinn:** Te avisé y me contestaste… "Déjame un ratito más" _–reproducía las palabras de la morena imitándola graciosamente-._ Y ese ratito se ha convertido en una hora.

Rachel iba a excusarse pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Aquella forma de llamar al timbre de su casa era ya característica en una gran persona que las tenía completamente enamoradas. Quinn se soltó del abrazo y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada para recibir a María. Rachel, por su parte, se metió en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida; no podía demorarse mucho más tiempo porque el estar con María le iba a llevar prácticamente todo el día.

**Santana:** Hola Quinn, siento el retraso _–dijo con algo de prisa-._ Acuérdate de darle sus cereales a media mañana; acaba de tomarse el biberón y aquí tienes su bolsa con todo lo necesario.

**Quinn:** Está bien, tranquila _–sonrió al ver a la pequeña entre las piernas de su madre-._ ¿Y Brittany? ¿Cómo está?

**Santana:** Luego te cuento Quinn; llego algo retrasada a la clínica _–se despidió de la rubia-. _Se me olvidaba… _-dijo volviendo mientras le daba un beso y un gran abrazo a la niña-._ Pórtate bien cielo y haz caso de lo que te digan las titas, ¿de acuerdo?

**Quinn:** San, sólo tiene 14 meses… no quieras que te entienda muy bien.

**Santana:** Ésta niña es un genio; ha salido a mí _–soltó orgullosa mientras se introducía en el ascensor-._

María era una niña alegre y vivaz con unos ojos azules intensos, algo más oscuros que los de Brittanny pero con el brillo que caracterizada a su madre. También había heredado la fortaleza y el duro carácter que tenía Santana… Una mezcla explosiva, sin duda. Tenía el pelo rubio, como su madre biológica, aunque la mayoría de los rasgos eran de aquel hombre; ese que había destrozado la vida de ambas chicas hacía ya más de un año.

**Quinn:** Cariño, ¿te apetece ir a ver a la tita Rachel? _–preguntó agachándose a su altura-._

**María:** ¡Tita Rae! _–balbuceó mientras sonreía y corría de un lado para otro-._

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel cielo! María te espera para jugar _–gritó con una sonrisa-._

Rachel salía de la ducha con el pelo mojado y con una minúscula toalla que le tapaba lo justo; pudo sentir como un pequeño cuerpo se aferraba a una de sus largas piernas. La niña tenía una pequeña devoción por las piernas de Rachel; le encantaba agarrarse a ellas y quedarse allí hasta que se aburriese.

**Rachel:** Maldita Amanda… Mira que enseñarle a la niña a engancharse a mis piernas… _–exclamó maldiciendo a su amiga-._

**Quinn:** Al final va a tener razón San en decir que su niña es muy lista _–sonreía mientras observaba a la niña aferrada a las piernas de la morena-. _Yo también podría estar ahí, en tus piernas, horas.

**Rachel:** Necesito algo de ayuda Quinn; me gustaría poder vestirme y con María entre mis piernas es algo complicado _–comentaba señalando la pequeña cabecita rubia-._

**Quinn:** Que mal ha sonado eso cielo; espero que la niña no repita las cosas que oye salir de tu boca _–clavó su mirada de nuevo en Rachel-._

Quinn, con algo de dificultad, pudo arrancar a la pequeña de las piernas de su prometida; ese gesto hizo que la niña rompiese a llorar. Aunque en unos segundos, la pequeña se calmaba en el regazo de la rubia; se acurrucaba de tal forma que escondía su cabeza en el torso de su tía.

**Rachel:** Odio cuando hace eso _–dijo matando con la mirada a la niña-._

_**Clínica de rehabilitación.**_

Santana estacionaba el coche en el parking de la clínica de rehabilitación que le habían recomendado en el hospital, donde el doctor Wayne estuvo tratando a Brittany. Santana bajó del coche y ayudó a su chica a bajar del coche.

Después de salir del coma, y de múltiples operaciones, Brittany había podido recuperar la movilidad de la pierna y el brazo derecho. Todo ello lo consiguió gracias a una serie de placas y tornillos que le habían colocado provisionalmente en los huesos. Ahora, la chica debía recuperarse de las secuelas y debía rehabilitar sus músculos después de permanecer en cama durante tanto tiempo; sus músculos y huesos se habían atrofiado por la falta de movimiento.

**Santana:** Deja que te ayude Britt _–intentó agarrar a la rubia por la cintura-._

**Brittany:** Estoy bien San; no estoy inválida _–espetó con algo de dolor por el esfuerzo-._

**Santana:** No te hagas la valiente, se ve a kilómetros tu cara de dolor.

**Brittany:** ¡Deja de agobiarme! _–gritó enfadada-. _

Las cosas entre las Brittana no iban nada bien. Cuando la rubia salió del coma, no quiso saber nada de la latina; sentía que la había abandonado y eso aún le dolía. No obstante, Santana nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a estar con su chica y seguía cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su amiga Charlie de no dejar a Brittany sola en ningún momento.

La latina había apoyado a la chica en todo lo que ella decidiese; incluso estuvo ahí cuando decidió seguir adelante con aquél embarazo no deseado… Cosa que hoy día se agradecía a sí misma, pues esa niña le había cambiado la vida por completo a ambas; la quería como si fuese suya y Brittany había aceptado que fuese su segunda madre. Nadie mejor que Brittany sabía que, en estos momentos, necesitaba a alguien a su lado para ayudarla a cuidar de María y sabía que la persona indicada era Santana.

**Santana:** Ya sabes que no te voy a dejar _–soltó con seguridad-._

Brittany llevaba varios meses acudiendo a la clínica tres veces por semana; había recuperado un 85% de movilidad. Los médicos se sorprendieron de la fuerza de voluntad de la rubia, pues sólo le daban un 70% de recuperación. Tras su gran avance, debido al gran esfuerzo realizado por la chica, los médicos le aseguraron su casi total recuperación.

Brittany se colocó en las barras y, con la ayuda de Santana, iba haciendo los ejercicios estipulados.

**Santana:** ¡Guau! Estás avanzando mucho _–dijo con ilusión-._

**Brittany:** Eso intento; me gustaría volver al trabajo _–sonó decidida-._

**Santana:** En poco tiempo podrás volver a comisaría. Amanda tiene ganas de tenerte en el equipo de nuevo _–sonrió-._

Amanda se encontraba saliendo de comisaría; le había tocado trabajar el turno de noche desde que Brittany estaba de baja. Entre la baja de la rubia y la excedencia de Santana, le tocaba incluso doblar turnos. Cogió su nueva moto para llegar hasta su casa; había comprado aquella moto para evitar el tráfico desde que Charlie se había instalado con ella y se había apoderado por completo de su coche. Ella no le iba a negar nada a su princesa.

**Amanda:** ¡Charlie! ¡Ya estoy en casa! _–exclamó como si fuera un zombi-._

**Charlie:** Buenos días morena _–se acercó a la chica para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-._

**Amanda:** Ahora sí son buenos… _-espetó con una sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** He preparado algo de desayuno. Por cierto, hemos quedado para comer con las chicas.

**Amanda:** ¡Estupendo! Tengo ganas de ver a mi sobrina _–contestó mientras se sentaba en la cocina para desayunar-._

**Charlie:** ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Mucho jaleo por las calles?

**Amanda:** Lo normal, pero anoche fue muy tranquila y aburrida _–dijo con cara de cansancio-._

**Charlie: **Me gustan esas noches _–sonrió levemente-._ Así sé que llegas sana y salva a casa.

**Amanda:** Creo que voy a dormir un poco… ¿Quieres hacerme compañía? _–preguntó con voz pícara-._

**Charlie:** Buen intento morena, pero tengo que terminar de organizar el concierto del sábado con Amber _–comentó con una tímida sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** Ya caerás rubia, ya caerás… _-exclamaba en voz alta mientras se dirigía a su habitación-._

_**Central Park, Nueva York.**_

María se encontraba correteando de un lado a otro, completamente inquieta, como cualquier niña de su edad. Rachel y Quinn iban detrás de ella para que no se tropezara o cayera al suelo. La niña tenía pilas para cansar y aburrir a cualquiera. Rachel llevó a María a ver los patos de un pequeño lago que se encontraba en una de las zonas de ese gran parque.

**Rachel:** ¡Mira pequeña patos! _–señaló el estanque-._

**María:** Pato, pato, pato _–decía sin dejar de señalar a los patitos que nadaban por aquella charca-._

**Quinn:** La niña ha heredado la misma afición por los patos que su madre _–comentó sonriente-._

**Rachel:** ¡María! ¡Ven aquí! _–exclamaba a gritos al ver cómo la niña pretendía meterse en aquél lago-._

**Quinn:** A veces parece más hija de San que de Britt, ¿no crees? _–intercambiaba su opinión sobre la niña-._

**Rachel:** Niña del demonio… _-dijo mientras agarraba a la niña-._

**Quinn:** ¡No digas esas cosas a la niña! _–recriminó a la morena-. _La niña es un cielo_ –cogió en brazos a la niña-._ No hagas caso a la tita Rae; hoy se ha levantado de malhumor.

**Rachel: **La niña solo se porta bien cuando está en tus brazos.

**Quinn:** Rachel, por cierto, se me olvidó comentarte que las chicas vienen a comer a casa.

**Rachel:** ¿Quiénes exactamente? _–preguntó algo molesta-._

**Quinn:** Britt, San, Amanda, Charlie… _-contaba caminando de espaldas por la posible reacción de la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y no invitasteis a Blaine y a Jesse? ¿Por qué en mi día libre tengo que montar una fiesta?

**Quinn:** De verdad Rachel, estás de un malhumor hoy… Insoportable.

**Rachel:** Espero que esto me lo compenses de alguna manera _–exclamó a regañadientes-._

**Quinn:** Quizás con una ronda como la de anoche… _–le susurró en su oído de manera sensual-._

**Rachel:** El día se pone interesante… _–esbozó una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Por cierto Rachel, sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… ¿Estás segura? _–preguntó algo preocupada-._

**Rachel:** Estoy tan segura como el día que te pedí que te casarás conmigo.

_**-Flashback-**_

Rachel se encontraba en la cama de su casa; aún le rondaba por la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Quinn, en la sala de espera de la UCI, tan sólo hacía tres días. Una conversación que no paraba de rememorar una y otra vez. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de demostrar a Quinn que era ella la mujer de su vida.

Una idea corrió por su mente. Era perfecta, sí. Se levantó de la cama para encender su ordenador y buscar por unas cuantas páginas y así encontrar lo que buscaba. Llamó por teléfono y solicitó una cita.

A las 17 horas de la tarde, de ese mismo día, Rachel se presentaba frente a un edificio que había visto por Internet esa misma mañana. Un edificio que contaba con doce pisos más el ático.

**Señora:** ¿Señorita Berry? La estaba esperando _–dijo al ver que la morena asentía-._

**Rachel:** Espero que sea tan espectacular como se veía en internet.

**Señora:** Se lo aseguro _–espetó sonriente-._

Rachel se adentraba a ese enorme edificio siguiendo a la señora que apenas había conocido hacía unos minutos; se adentró en el enorme ascensor y observó a la mujer que sacaba de su bolsillo una llave que lo accionaba.

**Señora:** Al ático se accede directamente con esta llave _–comentó metiéndose la llave de nuevo al bolsillo-. _Pero si lo prefieres, también dándole al último botón se accede por otro lugar.

**Rachel:** Me gusta la idea.

**Señora:** Más le va a gustar el sitio…

Rachel notó cómo se paró el ascensor en el último piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se percató de cómo el elevador comunicaba directamente con la casa, dando directamente al salón principal de la misma.

**Señora:** Esta llave va directa a la casa, por eso solo tienen acceso los propietarios de la misma.

**Rachel:** Impresionante _–exclamó sin parpadear-._

Rachel se adentraba poco a poco por el gran salón de la casa; un salón muy iluminado debido a los grandes ventanales con los que contaba la estancia. Las cristaleras dejaban entrar toda la luz solar del día y que se reflejaba en las enormes paredes blancas e impolutas. No había muebles; era una vivienda de nueva construcción y no traía incluido más que lo justo: baños y cocina.

La señora de la inmobiliaria le iba enseñando la casa; empezando por el salón que comunicaba con un enorme balcón. Rachel salió a la terraza y se asomó por la barandilla; un enorme jardín se extendía ante sus ojos.

**Señora:** El edificio se sitúa en una zona residencial privada. Cuenta con estos jardines privados cuidados por unos responsables directamente contratados por la comunidad.

**Rachel:** Me encanta _–dijo con una sonrisa imaginándose pasear con Quinn por aquel enorme parque privado-._

**Señora:** Como ves, la terraza es muy amplia y está capacitada para poner una piscina si usted quiere.

**Rachel:** Es bastante grande _–observó el amplio espacio de la casa-._

**Señora:** Sígame, le mostraré las habitaciones.

Rachel obedeció a la señora y la siguió hasta mostrarle las espaciosas cuatro habitaciones, los dos baños y la enorme cocina con las que contaba aquel lujoso ático en Manhattan.

**Señora:** Y eso es todo señora Berry. Como verá, la casa está sin amueblar aunque la cocina tiene todos los electrodomésticos.

**Rachel:** Es perfecta _–sonrió-._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

**Quinn:** Sí, como la locura de comprar la casa sin consultarme.

**Rachel:** Te encantó, ¿cierto? _–preguntó con una enorme sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Tengo miedo de que luego te arrepientas _–comentó observando a María que estaba relajada en su regazo-._

**Rachel:** Ya te dije el día que me declaré que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano por hacerte feliz.

**Quinn:** Hablando de compromiso y declaraciones… ¿Cuándo vamos a ponerle fecha?

**Rachel:** Pronto amor _–soltó sin quitar la sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Está vez no quiero sorpresas; me gustaría ser parte de la organización de nuestra boda _–advirtió a la morena-._

**Rachel:** No me dejas sorprendente rubia.

**Quinn:** No quiero sorpresas con mi boda _–lanzó dándole un corto beso en los labios de la morena-_

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Rachel, a los pocos segundos, recibía otro mensaje. Ambas se miraron extrañándose por la coincidencia.

_-Chicas, acabo de salir de comisaría. Os tengo que dar una gran noticia. A la hora de comer nos vemos y os cuento-._ **Amanda**

**Rachel:** Yo he recibido el mismo _–comentaba tras escuchar el mensaje leído por Quinn-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y que será tan importante?

**Rachel:** Será que de una vez Charlie y ella están juntas _–sonrió contenta-._

**Quinn:** Ojalá sea por eso; Amanda se merece lo mejor… pero no creo que sea eso. Es muy extraño que nos envíe algo así por mensaje si nos vamos a ver dentro de unas horas.

**Rachel:** No sé Quinn, ella es así de rara y le gusta mantener el suspense.

Quinn y Rachel siguieron jugando con la niña. Era un juego en el que Rachel estaba tirada en el césped mientras que la pequeña y la rubia se tenían que situar encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas.

**Rachel: **Esto… jajaja… es trampa…_-dijo mientras se retorcía en el césped de aquel parque-._

**Quinn:** Aquí nadie dijo que fuera justo _–exclamó mientras atacaba el cuerpo de la morena-._

**María:** Coquiiii… _-imitaba a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Cosquillas María, se dice cosquillas.

**María:** ¡A por la titaaa Rae! _–gritó a modo de guerra-._

**Quinn:** Creo que le ha salido la vena Santana, así que protégete la nariz _–reía al acordarse del puñetazo que Santana había dado a Rachel en el hospital cuando Brittany estaba ingresada-._

**Rachel:** ¡No te burles Quinn! Me quitas autoridad ante la niña _–espetó algo enfadada-._

**María:** Ohh Ohh… tita Rae tiste… ¡A por tita Uinni! _–gritó girándose para abalanzarse al cuerpo de la rubia-._

**Rachel:** ¡Venganza! _–exclamó ahora abalanzándose al cuerpo de la rubia-._

Las chicas, después de pasar el día en el parque, llegaban a casa. En una hora llegarían sus amigas a comer a su casa y aún tenían que preparar la comida, bañar y dar de comer a María; después de haber rodado con Rachel por el césped, no había lugar en el cuerpo de la niña que no estuviera sucio o lleno de tierra.

**Quinn:** Rachel ve con María a bañarte; necesitáis un baño.

**Rachel:** ¡A sus órdenes! _–exclamó a modo de gesto militar-._

**María:** A u órd… _-imitó a la morena sin llegar a entenderse lo que decía-._

Cuando Rachel y María se fueron al baño, Quinn se giró en dirección a la cocina pues tenía que preparar la comida de María y algo de comer para sus amigas antes de que llegaran. Una sonrisa se instaló en ella al pensar en Rachel con un pequeño bebé; estaba segura de que sería una excelente madre en el futuro, aunque por el momento se negase a admitirlo. Quinn oía los gritos y las risas de las chicas en el baño e incluso algunos ruidos y se acercó hasta allí para ver si todo iba correctamente.

**Quinn:** ¿Estáis bien? _–preguntó preocupada-._ He oído ruido…

**Rachel:** Todo controlado _–mintió-._

Quinn, al no creerse las palabras de la morena, por el tono empleado, decidió entrar al baño. Lo que se encontró al otro lado era una escena que no se esperaba: Rachel y María estaban totalmente desnudas en la bañera cubiertas de espuma. La niña tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y señalaba el pato que tenía Rachel en la cabeza.

**Rachel:** La niña se ha puesto alterada al ver los patitos de la ducha.

**Quinn:** ¿Y todo este estropicio? _–preguntó al ver el desastre del baño-._

**Rachel:** María quería volar y moverse como los patos del parque y…

El timbre de la casa sonó salvando la explicación de Rachel sobre el incidente del baño. Quinn cerró la puerta y fue a abrir a sus amigas.

**Santana:** ¿Dónde está mi niña? _–preguntó al ver que no estaba con la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Está en el baño con Rachel _–contestó en tono serio por lo sucedido antes, aunque la imagen de Rachel con el pato en la cabeza le quitaba el punto de seriedad-._

**Brittany:** Hola Quinn. ¿Cómo estás? _–preguntó al ver la cara de Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Bien, es solo que Rachel y María están haciendo de patos en el cuarto de baño.

**Brittany: **¿Tenéis patos en el baño? _–exclamó ilusionada-._

**Santana:** Me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte a mi niña.

**Quinn:** Son patos de juguete Britt _–ignoró a Santana-._

Amanda y Charlie llegaban casi al mismo tiempo que Santana y Brittany.

**Amanda:** ¿Estamos todos? _–preguntó observando a las chicas en la puerta-._

**Quinn:** Sí, pasad. La comida está casi terminada.

María salía del baño con un mini albornoz que le había colocado Rachel. Llevaba consigo el patito de goma que la morena le había prestado.

**María: **¡Mamasss! _–gritó corriendo hacía ellas-._ Mira un pato _–dijo con el pato en la mano-._

**Brittany:** Ohhh es precioso María… Rachel, ¿tienes más patos?

**Rachel:** Tengo dos más en la bañera _–explicaba saliendo del baño con un albornoz a juego con el de la niña-._

**Amanda:** Me alegro de verte tan bien _–miró de arriba abajo a la morena-._

**Charlie:** ¡Hey! _–le golpeó el brazo a Amanda-._

**Rachel:** Enseguida vuelvo _–comentó al percatarse de que iba en albornoz-._ ¡María! ¡Ven que te ponga la ropa!

**María:** ¡No! Yo con maina Manda _–dijo yéndose con Amanda-._

**Santana:** No entiendo por qué quiere tanto a la pasea perros…

**Brittany:** No la llames así. Adora a Amanda y es su madrina; es normal _–defendió a su amiga-._

**Quinn:** Por cierto, Amanda. ¿Qué es eso que tenías que contarnos?

**Amanda: **¡Es verdad! _–recordó agarrando a la niña-._ Os cuento cuando vista a este renacuajo _–comentaba mientras le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla a la pequeña-._

**Quinn:** Creo que tiene a la niña enamorada.

**Santana:** Esa niña está enamorada de todas vosotras _–dijo orgullosa-. _

* * *

Y, bueno, ya estamos aquí con un capítulo que espero que os haya "sorprendido". Un salto en el tiempo para aligerar las penas y los malos momentos...

La actualización de hoy se la vamos a dedicar a Carmen y María por la divertida Twitcam que nos han ofrecido esta tarde/noche. Gracias por esperar a que llegasemos a nuestro destino para veros. Ya sabéis, a pares chicas... A pares. Jajajajajaja. Esta noche tomad mucho chocolate que está calentito para la garganta ;)

Besazos!

DiLea.


	18. In My Place

_**In My Place**_

_**Comisaría policía de Nueva York.**_

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Amanda les había dado la gran noticia de que su amiga Gracie se casaba y que, encima, días más tarde, Will y su nueva prometida les pedían ser las damas de honor. La comisaría estaba algo revuelta debido al enlace; sobre todo Sue, que estaba más contenta de lo normal.

**Rachel:** ¿Y Brittany? _–preguntó a su amiga-._

**Santana:** Hoy no tenía rehabilitación y se ha quedado en casa con María.

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo van las cosas? Ya sabes…

**Santana:** Igual, ya no sé que hacer para que me perdone.

**Rachel:** Dale algo más de tiempo; ha pasado por un proceso muy traumático.

**Santana:** Si no fuera por María creo que no me soportaría. Ni siquiera deja que me acerque lo suficiente; creo que tiene algo de miedo o pánico a que la toquen íntimamente.

**Rachel:** Quizás Charlie la pueda ayudar, al menos que la convenza para ir a terapia. Ella parece que está haciendo progresos con ese tema.

**Santana:** Quizás algo así le venga bien, pero Britt está muy cerrada a la gente y desconfía de todo el mundo.

Quinn aparecía a los lejos con Amanda; iban discutiendo por un papel que llevaba la inspectora en la mano. Rachel y Santana se extrañaron por la reacción de ambas compañeras y esperaron a que estuvieran más cerca para averiguarlo.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis así? _–preguntó un tanto extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Nada… no pasa nada Rachel _–contestó intentando ocultarle lo ocurrido-._

**Amanda:** Deberías decírselo Quinn; es tu prometida y esto le concierne _–espetó enfadada-._

**Santana:** Rubia hueca, habla _–exclamó cansada de ver discutir a sus dos amigas-._

**Quinn:** Es por esto _–hizo el gesto de entregarle el papel a Rachel-._

Rachel cogió la carta que le entregaba Quinn y, extrañada por ver el sello que contenía el sobre, se apresuró a abrirla. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo conforme aquél papel salía de su continente; su expresión se tornó algo más seria de lo normal. Santana se quedó algo preocupada al ver la cara atónita de su amiga.

**Santana:** ¿Qué pone? No será una carta de esas… _–comentó refiriéndose a las cartas del secuestrador de Britt-._

**Rachel:** No… Es aun peor… _-esbozó una cara de pánico-._

**Amanda:** ¿Ves cómo debía saberlo? _–le reprochó a Quinn-._

**Santana:** ¿Vais a dejar ya el secretismo y decirme de qué coño va esa carta? _–dijo enfadada también-._

**Rachel:** Es una notificación del juez… Ha salido el juicio por el caso de las mujeres de aquel bar que detuvimos, ¿te acuerdas? _–explicaba con un semblante serio-._

**Santana:** Aquí pone que el juicio es por… ¡Finn Hudson! _–exclamó sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** No quería que te pusieras así; en teoría a la que llamaron para declarar es a mí.

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué a ti? ¡A la que querían cargarse era a mí! _–soltó indignada-._

**Quinn:** Tú eras el objetivo y te mantuvieron al margen del caso. Yo, sin embargo, tuve una relación con el acusado y me han llamado para declarar.

**Rachel:** ¡Y una mierda vas a volver a estar en la misma sala que ese mal nacido! _–gritó más enfadada aún si cabía-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila Rachel, no va a pasar nada _–intentó calmar a la chica colocándole sus manos sobre los hombros-._

**Rachel:** No pienses que te voy a dejar sola; yo iré contigo.

**Amanda:** No puedes estar allí Rachel, estás implicada en el caso. Iré yo que soy la inspectora a su cargo y no le pasará nada; te lo prometo.

**Rachel:** No dejes que se acerque ni a un metro de ella, ¿me oyes? _–amenazaba con su dedo dándole instrucciones a la inspectora-._

**Amanda:** Por cierto esta noche tenemos concierto chicas _–cambió de tema con una sonrisa-._

**Santana:** No me pierdo los conciertos de Charlie por nada del mundo. Britt y yo llamamos a una canguro para que se quede con María hasta que regresemos a casa…

**Quinn:** Está todo organizado; tengo ganas de disfrutar de esa gran voz de la que tanto presumís.

**Amanda:** Es una delicia. Me encanta escucharla cantar; podría estar así a todas horas _–soltó con voz de enamorada-._

**Santana:** ¡Dios! Estás pillada hasta las trancas _–espetó con un gesto de desagrado-._

**Rachel:** Da un gusto escucharla Quinn… Ya lo verás _–dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo de lo que hablaba Amanda-._

Amanda no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a Charlie; todo lo que hacía la chica le parecía fascinante y cada día que pasaba más se enamoraba de ella. Si algo tenía claro Amanda es que iba a estar esperándola todo el tiempo que fuese necesario; tanto era así, que no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que Charlie estuvo de vuelta junto a ellas.

Kate no se podía creer todo lo que había cambiado la chica por amor; todas sus conversaciones telefónicas se centraban últimamente en Charlie y las ganas que tenía de demostrarle su amor. La pelirroja logró entender que el amor es así y que, cuando te llega, no puedes mirar a otra persona de la misma forma en la que miras a tu amada.

Santana la comprendía perfectamente; ella estaba en una situación muy parecida con Brittany. Blaine y Andy aparecían alegremente por las oficinas tropezándose con las chicas.

**Andy:** ¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué tal? _–saludó alegremente al observar a las chicas hablando animadamente-._

**Quinn:** Hola Andy, estamos hablando sobre el concierto de esta noche. Vendréis, ¿no? _–preguntó con una sonrisa-._

**Blaine:** Por supuesto, le he dicho a Jesse que venga con nosotros.

**Rachel:** Tú y mi primo estáis… _–dijo haciendo el gesto de juntar sus dedos en señal de estar juntos-._

**Andy:** Sí, eso Blaine… Cuéntanos… ¿Estáis juntos? _–preguntó picando a su compañero-._

**Blaine:** Emm… _-se puso colorado-._

**Rachel:** Parece que sí, ¿eh? ¡Qué callado lo tenía el jodido de mi primo! Ya le vale…

**Blaine:** No es lo que parece; sólo hemos tenido unas cuantas citas.

**Rachel:** Jesse no piensa lo mismo… Parece que últimamente está en una nube.

**Blaine:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntaba ilusionado-._ ¿Crees que le gusto?

**Rachel:** ¿Estás de broma? Desde el primer día que te vio, está loco por ti _–explicó sonriéndole-._

_**Local de Amber, 21:00 horas.**_

Charlie se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro del escenario alterada por su primera actuación después de haber estado fuera de los escenarios por tanto tiempo. La chica no recordaba con claridad los nervios que se sentían antes de cada actuación. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de Amanda, era lo único que le calmaba en momentos de ansiedad.

**Amber:** Tranquila Charlie, lo harás muy bien. Has ensayado durante meses y estás más que preparada.

**Charlie:** No, no lo estoy…

**Amber:** Te he escuchado y suenas de maravilla, de verdad.

**Charlie:** ¿Ha venido ya Amanda? _–preguntó mordiéndose las uñas-._

**Amber:** ¿Amanda? Tu salvadora está…

**Amanda:** Estoy aquí mi pequeña princesa _–interrumpió a las chicas sonriendo-._

Charlie, sin dudar, se lanzó a los brazos de la morena. Desde hacía un año que aquél gesto era algo habitual entre ellas; no habían llegado a más, pero se lanzaban muestras de cariño continuamente. La muchacha siempre se sonrojaba al ver a Amanda, incluso estar entre sus brazos se había convertido prácticamente en su lugar favorito; un lugar donde encontraba la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Desde hacía algunos meses, aquella chica morena de mirada penetrante se había convertido en la salvadora de sus pesadillas; éstas, cada vez menos frecuentes, habían desaparecido dejando a un lado esa ansiedad que sentía al salir a la calle.

**Amanda:** ¿Por qué estás así? ¡Estás temblando! _–exclamó acariciando el cabello rubio de la chica-._

**Charlie:** Estoy aterrada por la actuación _–no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el cuello de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Estás de broma, ¿no? _–espetó incrédula-._

**Charlie:** No.

**Amanda:** Eres una gran cantante, la mejor que he escuchado en mi vida y lo harás genial.

**Charlie: **Eso lo dices por decir, pero…

Amanda no dio tiempo a que Charlie terminara de hablar para abalanzarse hacia sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, no por falta de ganas, sino porque había decidido contenerse todo este tiempo para no incomodar a Charlie. El verla así, tan nerviosa y descentrada, fue el motivo por el que se animó a llevar aquél gesto. En ese instante, segura de sí misma, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de besarla y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía sin pensar en las repercusiones que ello tendría.

Charlie se quedó impactada por la reacción de la morena, pero no pudo despegarse de sus labios; ni se sentía incómoda, ni siquiera le desagradaba la sensación que le estaba produciendo aquél beso. Sentía los labios dulces de Amanda buscando sus homónimos con mucha desesperación.

**Amanda:** Siento el impulso _–se disculpó al separarse de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** No importa, me ha gustado _–sonrió avergonzada sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar-._

**Amanda:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntó con su enorme sonrisa-._ ¡Bien! _–empezó a gritar y a saltar de la emoción-._

Charlie, por un momento, agradeció el gesto de Amanda. Ahora ya no tenía nervios por la actuación, sino que estaba más nerviosa por lo que estaba sintiendo por la chica en su interior. Después de recuperarse de aquel beso se fijó en la vestimenta de la muchacha.

**Charlie:** ¡Qué llevas puesto! _–exclamó abriendo mucho más los ojos-._

**Amanda:** ¿Qué? _–espetó sin entender y dejando de saltar-._

**Charlie:** Tu camiseta _–señaló la prenda con el dedo-._

**Amanda:** ¿No te gusta? _–preguntó mirándose la camiseta-._

**Charlie:** ¿Te has hecho una camiseta? ¡Con mi nombre! _–dijo atónita-._

**Amanda:** Sí, ¿No es genial? Les he dado una a las chicas para que se la pongan también. Y mira ésta _–cogió una bolsa que había dejado previamente en el suelo y sacó de ella la prenda-._

**Charlie:** ¿Es para María? _–sonrió al ver el tamaño de la camiseta-._ ¿El ojo que significa?

**Amanda: **Pues es una representación de cómo hay que ver la vida en determinadas situaciones… Con otros ojos. En este caso los tuyos, ¿no te gusta? _–se intentó explicar-._

**Charlie:** Tú, yo y Charlie… _-leyó debajo de aquel dibujo en el que se mostraba un ojo-._

**Amanda:** Eso es una manera de decir… Pon una Charlie en tu vida _–comentó con una sonrisa-._ Aunque a mí me vale con el tú y yo sólo _–comenzó a realizar un juego de palabras-._

**Charlie:** Ve la vida como yo la veo y ponme en tu vida _–dijo intentando sacarle el significado a la camiseta-._

**Amanda:** Algo así. La tuya la dejé en casa _–sonrió nuevamente-_, no era plan de traérmela hasta aquí.¡Anda! ¡Es la hora de salir! _–miró su reloj-._

**Charlie:** ¡¿QUÉ?! _–entró en pánico-._ Se me ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido… _–se explicaba nerviosa yendo hacia la guitarra-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila, lo harás bien _–abrazó a la rubia antes de irse-._ Estaré con las chicas en primera fila _–se marchaba lanzándole un beso desde la lejanía-._

Amanda salía de la parte trasera del escenario y buscaba con la mirada a sus amigas. Vio cómo Rachel y Quinn entraban cogidas de la mano y cogían asiento cerquita del escenario.

**Amanda:** ¡Hola mis princesas! _–saludaba alegre mientras besaba a las chicas-._

**Quinn:** Estás muy contenta…. ¿Es por algo en especial? _–preguntó mirándola con la ceja levantada-._

**Amanda:** Hoy es un día precioso, ¿verdad? _–contestó intentando desviar la atención-._

**Rachel:** ¡Amber! ¡Ponme lo mismo que haya tomado Amanda! _–gritó a su amiga que estaba reponiendo las bebidas en el frigorífico-._

**Amber:** Lo que estaba tomando Amanda está detrás del escenario… _-le contestó con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Detrás del escenario? _–se quedó pensativa-._

**Amanda:** ¡San! ¡Britt! _–gritó mientras veía a sus amigas entrar-._

**Brittany:** ¡Hola! Mira, me he puesto la camiseta que nos has dado _–saludaba a Amanda enseñándole la prenda-._ San también la lleva.

**Santana:** Me ha obligado que conste _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-._

**Brittany:** No le creas; estaba súper emocionada con ponerse una camiseta de su amiga _–susurró en el oído de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Lo suponía y, además… ¡mira! _–exclamó sacando la mini camiseta-._

**Santana:** ¿Es para María? _–preguntaba ilusionada-._

**Brittany:** ¿Ves lo que te decía? ¡Es preciosa Amanda! Eres la mejor madrina de todas _–espetó dándole un beso en la mejilla-._

**Amanda:** Lo sé, por la pequeña lo que sea _–volvió a sonreír contenta-._

Quinn y Rachel observaban cómo la morena más alta desprendía una energía desbordante; estaba más exaltada de lo normal.

**Rachel:** Sigo pensando que se ha tomado algo ahí dentro…

**Quinn:** Creo que eso que se toma se lo da cierta rubia _–sonrió entendiendo los motivos por los que se encontraba así a Amanda-._

**Rachel:** No quiero saber cómo va a estar cuando se acueste con ella porque Charlie en la cama… ¡Ufff! _–suspiró recordando en su mente los momentos íntimos con la chica-._ Aunque Amanda no se queda atrás tampoco…

**Quinn:** Rachel, bonita _–tuvo que aguantarse la rabia-. _Esta noche duermes en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo cielo? _–dijo muy disgustada-._

**Rachel:** ¡Pero cariño…! Yo no lo decía con la intención de…

**Santana:** No lo intentes arreglar Berry, lo estás estropeando _–comentó acercándose a la pareja-._

**Rachel:** Solo ha sido un comentario.

**Santana:** A ninguna chica le gusta saber cómo son las ex de su novia en la cama _–volteó la mirada-._

**Amanda:** ¿Estáis hablando de como soy en la cama? _–preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos-._

**Brittany:** Chicas….

**Quinn:** De tí y de tu amiguita Charlie _–comentó enfadada-._

**Amanda:** ¿De Charlie? _–preguntó mientras se le iluminaba la mirada-._ ¿Y qué decíais de Charlie?

**Brittany:** Chicas… _-intentó de nuevo llamar la atención de sus amigas-._

**Rachel:** Pues…

**Santana:** ¡Rachel! _–exclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza-._

**Quinn:** Déjalo San; hoy, y durante un largo tiempo _–miró a Rachel con la ceja levantada-,_ se mudará a otra zona de la casa.

**Brittany:** ¡Chicas! _–gritó algo molesta-. _

**Santana:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Te sientes mal? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Brittany:** Charlie está empezando a cantar. Llevo un rato intentando decíroslo _–señaló al escenario-._

**Amanda:** ¿Y por qué no avisaste? _–se molestó-._

**Brittany:** Os quería avisar, pero estáis muy ocupadas discutiendo sobre quién es mejor en la cama y me estabais ignorando _–se indignó-._

Las luces del local bajaron de intensidad y las chicas vieron cómo Charlie se había colocado ya la guitarra acústica, la de color negro, y se situaba junto al pie del micro. Empezó a tocar las primeras notas de una famosa canción del grupo "_Coldplay"_.

**In my place, in my place,**

**Were lines that I couldn't change,**

**I was lost, oh yeah.**

Charlie respiró profundo y cerró los ojos mientras seguía tocando los acordes de la canción.

**I was lost, I was lost**

**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed**

**I was lost, oh yeah.**

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**

Cantó la primera frase de ese estribillo de una forma desgarrada y, haciendo la pregunta al aire, repitió.

**Yeah, how long must pay you wait for it?**

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**

**Oh for it.**

Charlie interpretaba la melodía con un punteo de guitarra. Buscó con la mirada a Amanda, queriéndole transmitir todo lo que sentía con esa canción. Después, su mirada se centró en sus dos amigas, Quinn y Rachel, que la miraban maravilladas por la canción. También pudo descubrir cómo sus amigas Santana y Brittany se emocionaban al verla otra vez cantar sobre un escenario.

Había sido un año duro para ella, pero ahora ya no tenía miedo. Tenía amigos, contando también con Rachel, un nuevo pequeño miembro en su familia y una mujer especial que le había cambiado la vida justo en el momento en el que apretó el gatillo de su pistola contra la persona que le arrebató todo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cogió aire para la siguiente estrofa.

**I was scared, I was scared**

**Tired and under prepared**

**But I'll wait for it**

Miró fijamente a los ojos de Amanda y una sonrisa se le escapó de medio lado al sentir la admiración que ésta reflejaba en su mirada; Charlie estaba preparada para vencer los miedos y era gracias a ella. Esa canción, en parte, era para contar a todos que ya no tenía miedo.

**And if you go, if you go**

**And leave me down here on my own**

**Then I'll for you, yeah.**

El estribillo se volvía a repetir, así que cogió fuerzas y con la voz rota volvió a cantar.

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**

**Yeah, how long must pay you wait for it?**

**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**

**Oh for it.**

La parte más desgarradora del final de la canción llegaba y, con más energía, los acordes de la guitarra tomaban otra tonalidad haciendo que subiera la intensidad de la canción. Volvió a dirigirse al público, que miraba expectante la interpretación de la rubia; algunos clientes habituales la miraban extrañados por la ausencia de tanto tiempo y otros descubrían una voz peculiar con fuerza y dulce a la vez.

**Sing it please, please, please**

**Come back and sing to me**

**To me, me**

**Come on and sing it out, now, now**

**Come on and sing it out,**

**To me, me**

**Come back and sing.**

La energía que derrochó en esa parte de la canción fue perdiendo la intensidad, dejando al público expectante. Y, para finalizar la actuación, dejó de mover los dedos que agarraban con fuerza la guitarra y sujetó el micro con las dos manos; esa parte la transmitiría tan sólo con su voz para terminar con dramatismo la canción.

**In my place, in my place,**

**Were lines that I couldn't change,**

**I was lost, oh yeah.**

**Oh yeah.**

Las luces del escenario se apagaron totalmente dejando el escenario en plena oscuridad. Sólo se podía sentir la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora de la chica. Charlie se encontraba un tanto más relajada, debido a la adrenalina que había desprendido al subirse al escenario.

Tan sólo unos segundos más de silencio. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por los fuertes aplausos con los que la gente del local empezaba a arropar a la rubia. Las luces volvieron a su posición habitual, encontrándose a una Charlie sonriente y emocionada debido a la reacción del público. Había sido todo un acierto volver a sus andadas, pero sobre todo sonreía por sentir a una chica morena que se encontraba entre el público llena de orgullo y admiración por ella.

**Quinn:** Creo que ya sé a qué os referíais con eso de que era especial _–dijo emocionada por la actuación-._

**Rachel:** Charlie es genial, ya te lo dije _–aplaudía nostálgica-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué te ha parecido tu rubia? _– preguntó a Amanda al notar que ni se inmutaba-._

**Amanda:** Es perfecta San; canta como los ángeles _–soltó aún emocionada-._

**Santana:** Porque no la has visto cantar rock, así vestida con cuero…

Amanda se atragantó con su saliva y empezó a toser con la imagen en su cabeza de su ángel vestida de cuero. Santana y Rachel se reían ante la escena, mientras Brittany intentaba darle golpecitos en la espalda para que se recuperase.

Tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, Charlie caminaba emocionada hacía el lugar en el que se encontraban las chicas. A Amanda, al ver cómo Charlie corría hacía ella, se le pasó la tos de golpe y, con una sonrisa, esperó impaciente a que llegase hasta ella. Charlie se abalanzó, sin pensar, hacia los labios de la chica, dándole un largo y apasionado beso.

**Quinn:** Ejem, siento interrumpir pero… estamos aquí delante _–soltó con media sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Lo siento _–se disculpó avergonzada mientras se separaba de Amanda-._

**Amanda:** No sé que ha sido mejor, la melodía de tu voz o tus labios… _-espetó ilusionada-._

**Santana:** Creo que Amanda se ha idiotizado.

**Charlie:** No te metas con ella San _–fulminó a su amiga con la mirada-._

**Rachel:** Has estado espectacular Charlie _–la abrazó orgullosa-._

**Charlie:** Gracias Rachel, éste paso era muy importante para mí y necesitaba que estuvierais aquí _–explicaba mientras intentaba no soltar ninguna lágrima-._

**Brittany:** Me ha encantado oírte de nuevo. María no para de tararearme las canciones que le cantas; le encanta escucharte. Creo que deberías grabarme un CD para ponérselo, así podría conseguir que se calmará.

**Charlie:** Amber y yo estamos viendo lo de grabar una maqueta. Cuando lo tenga listo, os pasaré una copia _–comentó orgullosa al recordar a su sobrina cantando sus canciones-._

**Quinn:** Quiero que sepas que tu voz me ha llegado, Charlie. He sentido una conexión especial; no sé, es la primera vez que me pasa… Será que nunca he escuchado una voz como la tuya. De verdad que me has emocionado.

Charlie abrazó a Quinn con lágrimas en sus ojos. Desde hacía unos meses se había convertido en alguien especial para ella; era algo que nunca le había pasado con nadie. Sentía como una especie de unión diferente a la que tenía con el resto de las chicas. Que a Quinn le hubiese gustado la canción le hacía sentirse bien. La persona que le había robado el amor de su vida, se había convertido ahora en un pilar importante; algo extraño que aún no terminaba de entender.

**Brittany:** ¿Sólo vas a cantar una canción? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** Sí, hoy ha sido mi vuelta a los escenarios pero sólo quería probarme y también saber la reacción del público; era algo que necesitábamos conocer antes de seguir con los proyectos. Comprobar que todavía me manejo bien era imprescindible _–explicaba sonriente-_.

**Amanda:** Entonces… eso significa que en el próximo concierto habrá más, ¿no? Al público le ha encantado la actuación; los has enamorado con esa canción _–soltó abrazando de nuevo a la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Si Amber quiere volveré a cantar más a menudo en el local. Si a ella le parece bien, no creo que por mí haya ningún problema.

* * *

Tati, este capítulo está dedicado a tí. Eres nuestra pequeña de la chupipandi, pero aún así estamos consiguiendo llevarte a nuestro lado super pervertido que nos encanta jajajaja. Gracias por aguantarnos a todas, por venir a pasar unos buenos días con nosotras...y gracias por destrozar el sueño del resto mientras hablabas con Michel :) (Era Michel? jajajajja o algo así). Podrás comprobar que nos llegó muy interiormente tu sudadera con el ojo de You, Me and Charlie y hemos confeccionado todo un merchandising de Charlie para que las chicas lo lleven a sus conciertos ;).

Gracias a todos los demás por los comentarios. DE CARNAVAL!CON LÁTIGO Y GUANTES SEXYS! YEAHHHH

Besazos.

DiLea.


	19. Rojo

_**Rojo**_

**Santana:** ¿A quién se le ocurre vestirnos a todos por igual? _–preguntaba mirándose al espejo del probador-._

**Rachel:** Pues a mi me parece bonito _–se situó junto a su amiga para verse también-._

**Santana:** ¿Me estás jodiendo enana? ¡Menos mal que el color no es el típico rosa! Éste favorece mucho más.

**Rachel:** El rojo siempre te ha sentado bien San _–sonrió a su amiga-._

**Santana:** Nos sienta condenadamente sexy.

**Rachel:** Tampoco es tan malo… Espero que a las chicas les guste _–dijo con preocupación-._ No creo que haya problema con Quinn.

**Santana:** Brittany se va a decepcionar; ella quería ir de colorines y con un unicornio plasmado.

**Rachel:** ¿Te imaginas? _–espetó riéndose-._

**Santana:** Lo peor es que se quiere llevar al gordo del gato… ¡Le ha comprado un chaqué! ¡UN CHAQUÉ!

**Rachel:** Tampoco creo que haya problemas con eso… Seguro que Amanda la apoya con lo del gato.

**Santana:** No me lo recuerdes.

Santana y Rachel se encontraban probándose la vestimenta de dama de honor en la tienda que les había indicado Gracie; era un sencillo vestido de color rojo con un prominente escote y con una discreta flor como broche en el lado derecho del vestido. Las chicas se miraban una y otra vez en el espejo de aquella tienda.

**Santana:** Las chicas vienen esta tarde, ¿no?

**Rachel:** Sí, Amanda lo ha cuadrado para cubrir los turnos en comisaría.

**Santana:** En el fondo está haciendo un buen trabajo como inspectora…

**Rachel:** Sí, aunque últimamente anda en las nubes.

**Santana:** ¿Ha despertado a la fiera Agron? _–preguntó riéndose-._

**Rachel:** Una vez que la despiertas, no hay quién la detenga.

_**-Flashback-**_

Las chicas celebraban el regreso de su amiga Charlie a los escenarios en el local de Amber. Quinn decidía jugar un poco con Rachel y hacerle pagar por los comentarios que había soltado minutos antes. Se acercó a Amanda, ya que con Brittany y su todavía problema de movilidad no iba a poder llevar a cabo su plan.

**Quinn:** ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _–preguntó poniéndole cara de pena a Amanda-._

**Amanda:** Eso está hecho preciosa _–le sonrió agradable-._

Quinn, sin decir una palabra más, agarró a la morena de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. Su objetivo era dar algo de celos a su prometida; sólo esperaba que Amanda aceptase entrar en aquella locura de juego.

**Amanda:** ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? _–preguntaba graciosa al ver hacia dónde la llevaba-._

**Quinn:** Me apetecía. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

**Amanda:** Pues creo que ésta no es la mejor forma de mantener una conversación _–comentaba al notar la cara de su amiga-._

**Quinn:** Pues entonces… bailemos.

La música de la cantante _Pink_ amenizaba el local. La canción que estaba sonando en ese momento era "_Fingers"_, aunque a Quinn la canción era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese instante. Acercó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de Amanda y empezó a hacer movimientos sensuales al ritmo de la música.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué demonios hace Quinn? _–preguntó molesta al enfocar su vista en la pista de baile-._

**Santana:** Es evidente Berry; te está cabreando por lo de antes _–soltó tranquilamente-._ Que lista es la jodida rubia.

**Brittany:** Nunca había visto bailar así a Quinn… Cuando me recupere le diré que baile conmigo _–reflexionó para sí misma en voz alta-._

**Santana:** ¡Al final tus tontas peleas de enamorados acaban salpicándome! _–reprochó a Rachel cuando miró la cara que se le había quedado a Brittany-._

**Charlie:** ¿Qué pasa que estáis todas mirando a la pista de…? -_Charlie llegaba de la barra y se incorporaba a la conversación. No pudo terminar la pregunta; abrió los ojos al ver la imagen de las chicas bailando-._

**Amanda:** ¡Quinn! ¿Por qué te pegas tanto? Deja de moverte así que llevo mucho tiempo en abstinencia y ésta vez no tendré la fuerza de controlarme _–suspiraba inocentemente-._

**Quinn:** Es que quiero poner celosa a Rachel _–explicaba sin inmutarse mientras seguía bailando-._

**Amanda:** ¿Celosa? ¡Rachel me va a matar! ¿Por qué aceptaré favores sin antes saber de qué se tratan…? _–se resignó-._

Amanda dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas; ella esperaba encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Rachel, pero sus ojos no pudieron desviarse de la rubia de ojos verdes que la miraba atónita. Amanda apartó su mirada, avergonzada por la situación, mientras se maldecía por haber aceptado la petición de Quinn minutos antes.

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda… justo ahora tengo que ir a cagarla-._

**Quinn:** ¿Te pasa algo? _–le preguntó al notar la preocupación en su cara-._

**Amanda:** Creo que la he fastidiado _–comentó mientras se iba separando de la rubia, que aún seguía moviéndose a ritmo de la canción-._

Como si fuera un máquina autómata, Charlie se abría camino entre la multitud de gente, que se había lanzado a la pista de baile, sin quitar los ojos de los de Amanda. La chica iba apartando a la gente mientras las luces del pub parpadeaban rápidamente.

**Charlie:** ¿Me permites Quinn? _–preguntó por educación sin apartar la mirada de su morena-._

**Quinn:** Claro…

No le dio tiempo a terminar de contestar cuando Quinn vio cómo Charlie se abalanzaba a los labios de Amanda, que se sorprendió ante tal gesto y sólo se limitó a acercarla más a su cuerpo.

**Quinn:** Creo que sobro aquí _–comentó tras ver el beso entre las dos chicas-._

**Rachel:** No vuelvas a hacerme eso _–apareció justo detrás de su chica amenazándola con el dedo índice-._

**Quinn:** Yo bailo con quien quiero _–espetó molesta-._

**Rachel:** ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? _–le tendió la mano en señal de ofrecimiento-._

**Quinn:** No sé…

**Rachel:** Anda, ven conmigo... Han puesto una de mis canciones favoritas de _Pussycat Dolls_.

**Quinn:** A mí ese tipo de música no me va _–intentó mostrarse fría con la morena-._

**Rachel:** Yo no he dicho que te guste, pero es perfecta para bailarla contigo.

Rachel no dejó que Quinn volviera a protestar y la agarró por la cintura. Aquella canción titulada _"Hush Hush"_ empezaba con unas notas musicales lentas; notas que Rachel supo aprovechar bien para acercarse mucho más al cuerpo de su chica y respirar cerca de su cuello. Quinn contuvo su respiración por sentir a Rachel en aquella zona de su cuerpo.

**Rachel:** Siento haberte hecho daño por mis comentarios de antes. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones? _–le susurró muy cerca del oído-._

**Quinn:** Demuéstrame que soy mejor que Charlie _–soltó con apenas un hilo de voz-._

La morena no se pudo resistir a besar el pálido cuello de su chica mientras dejaba, de vez en cuando, algunas cuantas mordidas hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia. Quinn ladeaba el cuello para facilitar la acción de su chica; no podía resistirse a tal acto.

**Rachel:** No hay ni punto de comparación con ella… Cuando quieras te lo demuestro _–dijo para después atrapar el labio inferior de su chica-._

La canción empezó a sonar con un ritmo más rápido y Quinn ya no se podía controlar ante las provocaciones que le estaba regalando Rachel. Mientras seguía bailando pegada totalmente a su cuerpo, la agarró del cuello y la besó apasionadamente.

**Amanda:** Parece que no somos las únicas _–sonrió a su chica al ver a sus amigas besándose-._

**Charlie:** Olvídate de ellas y llévame a casa _–se mordió el labio tras susurrar éstas palabras-._

**Amanda:** ¿Estás segura? _–preguntó con los ojos brillosos-._

**Charlie:** He esperado mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de recuperar mi vida.

Charlie besaba de nuevo a Amanda; ésta vez con mucha más decisión. Amanda acogió aquél beso como la respuesta que necesitaba a su pregunta; no dudó en agarrar la mano de la chica, con mucha delicadeza, y acompañarla hacia el exterior del local para montar en su moto que había aparcado cerca de la entrada.

**Santana:** Vaya panorama _–comentó observando a Rachel y Quinn besarse en la pista de baile-. _Hoy están todas "mormonales".

**Brittany:** Están hechas para estar juntas _–soltó con su mirada perdida-._

Santana suspiró; se sentía nostálgica porque echaba de menos estar así con su chica. Deseaba estar compartiendo aquellos momentos tal y como lo estaban haciendo sus amigas, pero aún no tenía el perdón de Brittany y no podía exigir nada más de lo que tenía hasta el momento.

Brittany aún sentía un poco de miedo a que la latina se acercase a ella. La última vez que lo había intentado, no pudo evitar ponerse a gritar como una loca y desesperar a la chica, que cada vez temía más el reflejo de miedo que obtenía como respuesta en los ojos de la rubia.

_-Estúpido mal nacido…-._

**Brittany:** ¡Anda! ¡Mira a Charlie! _–exclamó ilusionada-._

**Santana:** Bien por ti inspectora _–dijo para sí misma en voz alta y con media sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** Parece que se van _–observó cómo Amanda se llevaba a Charlie fuera del local._

**Santana:** ¡Ya era hora! _–levantó los brazos expresando una alegría inexistente para ella en ese momento-._

**Brittany:** ¿Hora de qué? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Santana:** De… _-pensó en suavizar la frase-._ De que se demuestren su amor Britt.

**Brittany:** Ahm es eso… _-agachó su mirada avergonzada-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por las lapas de las Faberry? _–cambió de tema al ver la preocupación de la rubia-._

Mientras tanto, en la salida del local, Amanda aún se preocupaba por sus amigas.

**Amanda:** Espero que no se molesten por habernos ido sin despedirnos de ellas…

**Charlie:** Ya habrá tiempo de disculparse. ¿Vamos en moto? _–preguntó al ver que la morena le pasaba el casco-._

**Amanda:** Llegaremos antes _–soltó antes de volver a besarle rápidamente los labios_-.

**Charlie:** ¡Vaya! Sí que tienes ganas _–levantó su ceja con una leve sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando tenerte. Desde el día que te vi en los videos me cautivaste, pero el día que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos… me robaste el corazón.

**Charlie:** No entiendo por qué he sido tan estúpida de dejar pasar tanto tiempo...

**Amanda:** Yo estaba esperando a que te sintieras cómoda y segura contigo misma… Y, sobre todo, que pusieras en orden tus sentimientos; no quería estropearlo porque eres muy importante para mí… _-hizo una breve pausa mirándola fijamente a los ojos-._ ¿Qué te ha hecho reaccionar?

**Charlie:** El verte ahí en la pista con Quinn. No sé… Me he dado cuenta de que no vas a estar siempre esperándome y que en cualquier momento te puedas ir de mi lado. Supongo que ha sido eso.

**Amanda:** Eso no va a pasar _–le sonrió-._

**Charlie:** Vámonos a casa _–se subió a la moto y se agarró a la cintura de la morena-._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

**Santana:** Aún recuerdo la cara de Amanda al día siguiente de tener sexo por primera vez con Charlie _–se rio al recordarlo-._

**Rachel:** Estaba fatal, ¿te acuerdas? Creo que no podía ni caminar, pero llevaba consigo una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara…_-se rio igual que su amiga-._

**Santana:** Pues lleva así toda la semana, con la misma cara de imbécil. Como Charlie no la deje descansar… se nos muere desnutrida o por cansancio de no dormir _–seguía riendo pensativa-._

**Rachel:** Creo que Amanda no está por la labor de abandonar ese ritmo_._

**Santana:** Normal, llevaba mucho tiempo sin… _–hizo un gesto con sus dedos-._ Y para ella ha tenido que ser muy duro; igual que para mí _–agachó la cabeza-._

**Rachel:** ¿Hablaste con ella para lo del psicólogo?

**Santana:** Sí, pero no quiere escucharme. Se cree que no necesita ayuda para esto Rachel…Yo ya no sé cómo decírselo; hasta el médico se lo recomendó. De todas formas, hablé con Charlie el otro día y me dijo que intentará convencerla… Es la última esperanza que me queda.

**Rachel:** Lo estás haciendo muy bien Santana. No te martirices más por los errores del pasado, ¿vale? _–posó su mano en el hombro de la latina y lo acarició-._ Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, esa misma mañana.**_

Desde hacía unos meses que había llegado un poco de calma y tranquilidad a la comisaría; sólo trabajaban para los típicos casos de violencia doméstica, pequeños hurtos por parte de carteristas, multas de tráfico y alguna que otra denuncia de alguna que otra mujer mayor aquejada por el fuerte ruido que causaban unos jóvenes en su piso de estudiantes durante la madrugada.

Jesse, el primo de Rachel, estaba realizando bien su trabajo en comisaría en su puesto en recepción. Había pasado perfectamente el periodo de prueba que le había impuesto la comisaria Sylvester y ya formaba parte de la gran plantilla de la comisaría de Midtown de Nueva York. El muchacho llevaba un tiempo que no podía quitarle la vista a su chico; le encantaba escaquearse cada cierto tiempo para poder hablar con él.

**Quinn:** ¡Jesse! ¿Otra vez aquí? _–preguntó al ver al recepcionista acercándose a Blaine-._

**Jesse:** Venga primita querida… _-suplicó-._ Tengo que decirle una cosa muy importante.

**Quinn:** Se nota que eres familia de Rachel _–dijo resignada-._

**Jesse:** ¿Por lo guapos y simpáticos? _–sonrió-._

**Quinn:** Por lo insistentes e intensos.

**Jesse:** Eso es bueno, al menos no te aburres con nosotros.

**Blaine:** Hola Jesse _–interrumpió la conversación-._

**Quinn:** Os dejo solos. ¡10 minutos! _–gritó mientras se giraba-._

**Jesse:** Gracias prim.. digo… subinspectora _–sonrió triunfante-._

El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Quinn sonrió al ver la fotografía de su hermana en la pantalla del teléfono. Le gustaba la idea de hablar con ella porque hacía meses que, con todo el jaleo que se había formado alrededor de su vida, no había tenido tiempo de llamarla; no sabía ni tan siquiera de sus sobrinos, por eso se había prometido hacer una visita a Los Ángeles en cuanto pudiese juntar algunos días libres.

**Quinn:** Hola hermanita _–sonrió contenta-._

**Frannie:** ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes hermana? _–soltó molesta-._

**Quinn:** He estado muy liada estos días con los preparativos de la boda _–se excusó-._

**Frannie:** Cuando no es una cosa es otra… Tus sobrinos no te van a reconocer cuando te vean.

**Quinn:** Me muero de ganas por verlos.

**Frannie:** Y ellos también. Siempre me preguntan cuándo van a venir la tita Quinn y la tita Rachel para jugar.

**Quinn:** En cuanto consiga unos días libres, iré a veros; te lo prometo.

**Frannie:** Más te vale hermanita. Sólo quería saber si te acordabas de que tienes familia… Ahora te tengo que dejar; tengo que ir al colegio a por los niños.

**Quinn:** Mándales besos de mi parte.

Quinn colgó la llamada y subió inmediatamente al despacho de la inspectora Scott; necesitaba hablar con ella para intentar cuadrar los turnos y conseguir juntar al menos un par de días seguidos para hacer esa visita que había prometido a su hermana.

**Quinn:** ¿Amanda? ¿Estás bien? _–se sorprendió al ver a la morena durmiendo en la mesa-._

**Amanda:** ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? _–levantó la cabeza sobresaltada por el susto-._

**Quinn:** ¿Duermes bien? Llevas una semana que te noto algo cansada…

**Amanda:** Tranquila, no me pasa nada. Es solo que llevo unos días durmiendo muy poco _–desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-._

**Quinn:** ¿Tiene Charlie algo que ver en todo esto? _–preguntó aguantándose la risa-._

**Amanda:** En parte…

**Quinn:** ¿No te deja descansar?

**Amanda:** Es una máquina Quinn… Insaciable diría yo.

**Quinn:** Deberías pedirle que te deje al menos dormir unas cuantas horas -_sonrió-._

**Amanda: **Es que yo tampoco me puedo contener… _–dijo preocupada-._

**Quinn:** ¡Pues en algún momento del día tienes que descansar!

**Amanda:** La boda de Gracie me quita mucho tiempo… Voy a preguntarle a Brittany si se puede incorporar al trabajo aunque sea para la oficina; necesito más personal para dejaros días libres.

**Quinn:** A eso venía yo… Necesitaba ver el cuadrante de guardias de la semana que viene.

**Amanda:** Toma _–le entregó el papel-. _Lo terminé hace una hora.

**Quinn:** Rachel libra el fin de semana, pero a mí me toca trabajar el viernes por la mañana… Y el domingo también. Bfff _–suspiró agobiada-._

**Amanda:** Yo no puedo hacer más Quinn; de verdad que intento cuadraros lo máximo posible, pero le debía días a Andy y me los ha pedido esta semana. Habla con él y pídele un cambio; si él está de acuerdo, yo no tengo ningún problema en cambiaros mientras venga alguien a cubrir ese turno de trabajo.

**Quinn:** Está bien, hablaré con él. Gracias _–le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla-._

**Amanda:** Comunícame el cambio por escrito, por favor. Y nos vemos luego a la tarde en la tienda _–sonrió-._

**Quinn:** Vale, hasta la tarde _–se despidió desde la puerta-._

_**En algún lugar de Nueva York.**_

Charlie había decidido pasar la mañana dando un largo paseo por la ciudad; ya no le perseguía la sensación de angustia y tenía muy encarrilada su vida. Ahora necesitaba buscar inspiración para sus canciones y qué mejor que hacerlo dando un paseo a la luz del sol y tomando un poco de aire fresco.

Pasó cerca de un parque infantil donde los niños se encontraban jugueteando junto a sus padres; en ese momento pensó en María. Cogió su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje a Brittany; le apetecía ver a la renacuaja.

_-¿Estas en casa? Me apetece charlar contigo y jugar un ratito con María-._ **Charlie.**

_-Estoy en casa haciendo unos ejercicios para fortalecer las piernas. Pásate en diez minutos. Por cierto, trae pasteles-._ **Brittany.**

Charlie sonrió por el mensaje de su amiga; que Brittany quisiera pasteles era una buena noticia, pues estaba recuperando poco a poco su personalidad. Siguió caminando hacia la casa que Santana y Brittany compartían desde hacía un tiempo; dicha vivienda estaba situada a tan sólo 15 minutos de la suya.

Por el camino, iba a encontrarse con la pastelería preferida de la pequeña; aquella dónde horneaban unos de los mejores muffins de la zona y de los que sabían que estaban riquísimos. Iba a dar en el clavo con María y, como no, también con Brittany.

_-Seguro que a María le encantan-._

Charlie hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta veinte minutos más tarde. La pastelería estaba repleta de gente y había tardado más de lo esperado. Al menos, llevaba consigo una cajita con algunos cuantos pasteles que había conseguido comprar; entre ellos, el favorito de María.

**Brittany:** Tardaste en llegar Charlie _–abrazó a su amiga-._ Me tenías preocupada.

**Charlie:** Había cola en la pastelería _–le entregó la caja-._

**Brittany:** ¡Que buena pinta! _–exclamó al abrir la caja y ver el contenido-._ ¡Gracias!

**Charlie:** Para el carro Britt… Estos son para María _–señaló el muffin que Brittany intentaba meterse en la boca en ese momento-._

**Brittany:** Jop… ¡No es justo! Desde que nació, todos los regalos y las cosas ricas son para ella _–hizo unos pucheros-._

**Charlie: **También hay para ti, fíjate en los de fresa _–señaló otros pasteles que había en la caja-. _No quería que te comieses todos los de chocolate, son los favoritos de María.

**María:** Tita Charli _–saludaba acercándose a la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Hola amor _–la abrazó con fuerza tras agacharse a su altura-._ Te he traído un dulce _–se levantó para coger un muffin de chocolate-._ Toma.

**María:** Gasias _–cogió la magdalena y se acercó para darle un beso de agradecimiento-._

**Brittany:** Cuidado cielo y no te manches.

**Charlie:** Es un encanto de niña _–miró con admiración a la pequeña-._

**Brittany:** Lo sé, es mi… todo. La quiero más que a mi propia vida.

**Charlie:** Se nota que eres una gran madre Britt.

**Brittany:** Tú también podrías serlo _–sonrió levantando sus cejas con la boca llena de chocolate-._

**Charlie:** ¿Niños yo? Apenas estoy empezando una relación con Amanda… _–se sonrojó avergonzada-._

**Brittany:** Hacéis una buena pareja. Vuestros niños saldrán guapísimos.

**Charlie:** No corras Britt _–sonrió al imaginarse a su preciosa chica con un niño entre los brazos-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué tal Amanda en la cama? Según Rachel es toda una fiera… _-preguntaba curiosa mientras se adentraban en la vivienda-._

**Charlie:** Mataré a Rachel cuando la vea _–frunció su ceño-._

**Brittany:** ¿Y Rachel? Porque el otro día estaban discutiendo Quinn y Rachel sobre quién era mejor que la otra en la cama… Total, que al final no me enteré de quien ganó.

**Charlie:** Creo que voy a tener que hablar con ellas muy seriamente _–comentó sin poder creer lo que decía su amiga-._

**Brittany:** Cuando lo sepas me lo cuentas; he hecho una apuesta con Lord Tubbintong.

**Charlie:** ¿Con el gato? Que por cierto… ¿está bien? _–preguntó mirando al gato que se encontraba tirado en el suelo del salón-._ Juraría que no respira Britt.

**Brittany:** Está bien, Amanda lo reconoció el otro día y lo ha puesto a dieta. Dice que tiene sobrepeso, pero yo lo veo bien así.

**Charlie:** Un día de estos revienta. No sé cómo sigue vivo; está enorme.

**Brittany:** Eso es lo que me dice San siempre, pero ahí lo tienes hecho una bolita…

**Charlie:** Ya que has nombrado a San… ¿Qué tal con ella? _–se sentó en el sofá-._

**Brittany:** Mal _–contestó secamente tomando asiento junto a su amiga-._

**Charlie:** ¿No la has perdonado aún? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Brittany:** No es eso, Charlie. Sé que lo que pasó no fue culpa suya; fue el loco ese y, aunque me constó reconocerlo, Sanny estuvo conmigo desde que desperté del coma hasta ahora. Y también se ha ocupado muy bien de María; la considera su propia hija y eso me enorgullece.

**Charlie:** ¿Entonces? _–preguntó sin entender del todo a su amiga-._

**Brittany:** No sé qué me ocurre Charlie. Desde que desperté del coma me siento extraña conmigo misma; tengo miedo de que otra persona me toque íntimamente. Noto que me falta algo, pero no sé lo que es; no sé explicarte... Quiero poder abrazar, tocar y besar a San porque se lo merece, pero no puedo… _-comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas-._

**Charlie:** A mí me pasaba algo parecido; claro que a mí no me llegaron a tocar de esa manera como a ti, pero sé lo que es estar insegura y tener miedo _–comentó agarrando la mano de la rubia-._

**Brittany:** ¡No! _–apartó su mano en un acto reflejo-._ Lo siento _–soltó repentinamente al darse cuenta-_. ¿Ves lo que te decía? _–derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más por su rostro-._

**Charlie:** Tranquila, cariño, soy yo _–abrazó a la chica-._ Todo saldrá bien; yo te ayudaré con esto.

**Brittany:** ¿De verdad? _–suspiró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-._

**Charlie:** Te lo prometo… pero tendrás que hacerme caso, ¿ok?

**Brittany:** ¿Podré ser la misma de antes? _–preguntaba más ilusionada-._

**Charlie:** Eso no lo sé cielo, pero intentaré que vuelva una parte de esa dulce e inocente Brittany que conocí _–sonrió mientras la acariciaba-._

* * *

A partir del próximo capítulo habrá más Faberry.

¡Gracias por los coments!

DiLea


	20. Cásate Conmigo

_**Cásate Conmigo**_

_**Sábado 20 de octubre, 16:00 horas. **_

Rachel se encontraba en la habitación de su acogedora casa; se miraba en el espejo, una y otra vez, ajustando el vestido rojo que tenía que llevar para la boda de su amigo y compañero Will Schuester. Cogió el ramillete de la caja y se lo colocó en su muñeca izquierda. Los tacones que había escogido para la ocasión le realzaban sus estilosas piernas y el recogido de su pelo dejaba ver el pronunciado escote que llevaba aquél insinuante pero, a la vez, elegante vestido.

**Rachel:** ¡Quinn! ¿Te falta mucho? _–gritó desde la habitación-._

**Quinn:** Ya salgo; estaba terminando con el maquillaje _–contestó a la vez que abría la puerta del baño-._

**Rachel:** Nos queda una hora y aún estamos… Estamos… _-tartamudeó mientras tragaba saliva-._

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! ¡Reacciona! _–exclamaba con una sonrisa en su rostro-._

Quinn llevaba ya colocado su vestido rojo, del mismo corte que la morena pero con unos tirantes más gruesos. La rubia llevaba el pelo semi recogido, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones cayesen por su estilizado cuello. Ella, al igual que la morena, tenía su ramillete de color naranja en la muñeca izquierda.

**Rachel:** Estas preciosa _–reaccionó al fin-._

**Quinn:** Tú también lo estás Rachel; siempre te ha sentado muy bien el color rojo. Te queda muy sexy.

**Rachel:** ¿Y si… nos quedamos aquí y me dejas quitarte ese precioso vestido que me está volviendo loca?

**Quinn:** ¿En serio Rachel? _–preguntó riéndose-._ Llegamos tarde cielo _–comentó al comprobar la hora-._

**Rachel:** ¡Estúpido vestido! _–murmuró-._

**Quinn:** Ya tendrás tiempo de arrancármelo después de la boda_–soltó como si nada mientras pasaba por su lado-._

**Rachel:** ¡Vámonos! No quiero llegar tarde _–agarró la mano de la rubia mientras tiraba de ella hacia el ascensor de la casa-._

Amanda ya se encontraba con Gracie en una pequeña antesala situada junto al salón principal de la ceremonia. La chica se miraba al espejo; observaba con detenimiento cada detalle de aquel vestido de encaje y de corte palabra de honor. Un velo colgaba de su recogido en el pelo y se perdía en la gran cola que portaba dicha vestimenta. Gracie no pudo aguantar la emoción dejando que sus ojos se tornasen vidriosos por el momento.

**Amanda:** Estás preciosa Gracie _–comentó hipnotizada por el vestido-._

**Gracie:** Gracias Amanda. Gracias por estar aquí y apoyarme en este día tan importante para mí _–dijo mientras se giraba para darle un abrazo-._

**Amanda:** No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo. Han sido muchos años trabajando juntas y has sido la mejor jefa que una puede tener.

**Gracie:** Espero que no te oiga Sue hablar así de mí o se sentirá celosa _–soltó riéndose por los nervios-._

**Sue:** ¿Oír qué? _–preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación-. _¿Hablabais de mí? No os puedo dejar solas unos minutos, enseguida necesitáis de mi presencia.

**Amanda:** Hola comisaria _–se tensó por la presencia de su actual jefa-._

**Sue:** ¿Todavía estáis así? He venido a avisaros de que el novio ya está esperando _–comentó algo seria-._

**Gracie:** Salgo enseguida; necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

**Sue:** Yo si me tuviera que casar con el engominado también me lo pensaba. Y te digo…

**Gracie:** ¡Sue! ¡Por favor! ¿No vas a dejar de meterte con mi prometido? ¿Ni siquiera el día de mi boda? _–gritó aún más nerviosa-._

**Sue:** Sólo te iba a decir que estás preciosa pequeña Gracie Lu y que Will es muy afortunado de tenerte.

**Gracie:** Gracias Sue _–se acercó hasta ella para darle un abrazo-._

**Sue:** Aunque a mí me sienta mejor que a él el traje… _–dijo mientras agarraba las solapas de su chaqueta-._

**Amanda:** Voy saliendo, Charlie me estará esperando _–se excusó para escapar de Sue-._

Las chicas esperaban al pie del altar con sus respectivos vestidos de damas de honor, aunque las distinguía algún detalle. Rachel y Quinn llevaban un ramillete de flores naranjas en sus muñecas; Britt y San, junto a la pequeña María, se habían colocado un adorno en su cabello también de color naranja; Amanda y Charlie llevaban un broche a juego con los complementos de sus amigas. María era la indicada de llevar las alianzas de los novios en un pequeño cojín anaranjado de terciopelo.

**Amanda:** Estás preciosa _–susurró a su chica en el oído-._

**Charlie:** Cielo, estamos delante del sacerdote… –_agachó su cabeza por la vergüenza-._

**Amanda:** Por mí como si está el mismísimo Papa aquí oficiando la ceremonia _–soltó provocando la risa en su chica-._

**Rachel:** ¡Amanda! ¡Estate quieta! _–exclamó fulminándola con la mirada-._

**Amanda:** ¡No me vengas con esas Rach! Hace un momento te he visto meterle mano a tu novia –_se quejó en voz baja-._

**Quinn:** Por favor… _-se unió a Charlie en las suplicas-._

**Santana:** ¡Britt! ¡No te duermas! _–le dio un codazo a la rubia que se encontraba en ese momento con los ojos cerrados-._

**Brittany:** ¿Se han casado ya? _–preguntó desorientada al abrir los ojos-._

**Will:** Podéis estaros quietas, por favor _–dijo entre dientes, alterado por los nervios-._

**Rachel:** Eso estaba diciendo yo…

Rachel se tuvo que callar al ver la cara de enfado con la que su inspector las miraba; gesto que poco o nada tardó en cambiar al observar a su prometida entrar por la puerta del salón. Gracie consiguió que todo el mundo se girase hacia ella mientras comenzaba a caminar por la estancia agarrada de la mano de Sue; ambas se adentraban a ritmo de la música, que ya interpretaba la conocida marcha nupcial.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún problema; María hizo su gran papel llevando las alianzas hasta los contrayentes justo en el momento en el que el sacerdote llegaba a esa parte de la ceremonia. El beso final marcaba el comienzo de una bonita historia que ahora iban a escribir juntos.

Tras la ceremonia, todos los acompañantes fueron invitados a una majestuosa cena que tuvo lugar en el restaurante de un hotel de Nueva York llamado _"Mandarin Oriental"_. Dicho hotel se encontraba situado en 80 Columbus Circle con la 60th Street y sus salones de celebraciones estaban dotados de unas grandes vistas hacia Central Park.

**Quinn:** Es precioso, ¿verdad Rachel?

**Rachel:** La verdad es que nunca había visto nada más bonito… _–le contestó mirándola a los ojos-._

**Quinn:** Me refería al restaurante _–espetó con una sonrisa-._ Pero, gracias.

**Rachel:** Es perfecto para celebrar aquí nuestra boda, ¿no crees?

**Quinn:** No sé… si tú quieres por mí está bien… Aunque, bueno…yo en realidad había pensado en algo más grande como el New York Palace.

**Rachel:** ¿El New York Palace? Ese hotel no tiene vistas a Central Park Quinn…aunque si es lo que quieres, no seré yo quien se imponga.

**Quinn:** Lo que pasa Rachel es que queda tan sólo un mes…y se me ha pasado por completo mirarlo con el jaleo de comisaría y la boda de Gracie. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de ir a ver el vestido y…y… llamé a mi hermana que todavía no le entregue la invitación y…

**Rachel:** Respira cariño, todo saldrá bien _–dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Tú siempre tan optimista.

**Rachel:** Me da igual el vestido, el banquete, las flores, las invitaciones e incluso las damas de honor _–se rio-._ Me da igual todo; a mí sólo me importa que tú estés allí esperándome tan espectacular como siempre.

_**-Flashback-**_

Rachel finalizaba los últimos detalles de la venta de su antiguo piso, quería dejar todo arreglado para poder darle la sorpresa a Quinn. Si su chica le había pedido que le demostrase lo que sentía…no habría mejor manera de hacerlo que queriendo construir una vida con ella. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Rachel salía de una joyería con una cajita de terciopelo negro en la mano.

_-Espero que esto funcione-._

El sonido del teléfono móvil proveniente de su bolsillo la alertó. Sentía vibrar el aparato dentro de su pantalón; al parecer, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto que le había enviado su amiga desde el hospital.

_-¡Rach! ¡Brittany se ha despertado del coma!-._ **Santana.**

_-Voy para allá enseguida-_ **Rachel.**

Rachel llegaba al hospital quince minutos más tarde de haber recibido aquél mensaje de Santana; lo hacía con una alegría desbordante por saber que su amiga había despertado de la situación tan desfavorecida en la que se encontraba. Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy iba ser su día y se sentía imparable.

**Quinn:** Ya estás de vuelta _–le dijo a su chica con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** San me ha enviado un mensaje y he venido corriendo _–le devolvía la sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Acaba de despertar, aunque está muy desorientada…

Rachel no dio tiempo a que Quinn acabase de contarle y la abrazó con fuerza. La rubia se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero entendía que tras todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, en aquel hospital, al final hubiese algún resultado positivo entre ellas.

**Rachel:** Estoy tan feliz Quinn _–espetó casi llorando-._

**Quinn:** Si vieras la cara que ha puesto San cuando le han dado la noticia…

**Rachel:** Tengo que pedirte un favor _–soltó de repente separándose de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¿De qué se trata Rachel?

**Rachel:** Quiero que vayas a esta dirección _–le entregó un papel con la dirección de su nueva casa-._ Y que entres al edificio _–le entregó la llave del ascensor-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es esto? _–preguntó al observar la nota y la llave-._

**Rachel:** Tú ve al edificio y entra en el ascensor. Ésta llave _–la señaló-,_ sirve para accionarlo y te llevará a donde quiero que vayas.

**Quinn:** Pero…

**Rachel:** Por favor, te lo explicaré todo cuando nos veamos esta noche a las 21:00 horas, ¿te parece?

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué he de ir a este sitio?

**Rachel:** Confía en mí, hazme este favor y te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás.

Después de una mañana llena de emociones, debido a la recuperación de su amiga y la extraña petición de Rachel, Quinn llegaba a casa después de dejar a su amiga Kate en el aeropuerto JNK de Nueva York, prometiéndole una futura visita con más tranquilidad y sin ningún contratiempo. La rubia se tiró literalmente en la cama, entrando en un profundo sueño fruto del cansancio que había acumulado esos días. Un cansancio mezclado con la presión a la que se había visto sometida en el trabajo.

Rachel, por su parte, se encontraba llena de energía. Parecía tener uno de esos días en los que nada podría pasarle factura. En cuanto se aseguró de que su amiga se encontraba bien, y que Santana se quedaba en el hospital con ella… decidió salir a su nueva casa para llevar a cabo el plan que se traía entre manos.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Quinn despertaba algo alterada y desorientada, había perdido la noción del tiempo. La habitación se encontraba ahora completamente a oscuras; echó un vistazo a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que había anochecido a los pocos segundos.

_-¡Me quedé dormida! ¿Qué hora será?-._

Quinn agarró su teléfono móvil y comprobó la hora: eran las 20:40. Corriendo se metió en la ducha; no podía presentarse a la cita con esas pintas que llevaba. En quince minutos estuvo lista, pero aún le quedaba llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Rachel, en cambio, se encontraba nerviosa en el espacioso salón de aquel apartamento. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez, extrañada por la impuntualidad de la chica.

_-Se habrá arrepentido de venir… No, no puede ser… ¿Y si todo lo que he preparado se va a la…-_

Rachel, ensimismada, no se percató de que el ascensor, que daba directamente al apartamento, se abría. Quinn observaba a su chica caminando de un lado a otro, completamente nerviosa y mordiéndose las uñas por la situación que estaba viviendo. Verla así le ayudó a calmar sus propios nervios e hizo que éstos se fueran; Rachel siempre conseguía transmitirle la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

**Quinn:** Ya estoy… ¿Me vas a explicar qué hacemos en esta casa? _–preguntó para sacar a la morena de sus pensamientos-._

**Rachel:** ¡Has venido! _–exclamó sobresaltada e ilusionada-._

**Quinn:** Me has pedido que viniera y aquí estoy, aunque siento el retraso. Me he quedado dormida.

**Rachel:** Eso da igual, lo importante es que has venido _–comentó mientras se acercaba hacia ella con la mirada iluminada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es este sitio? _–preguntaba mirando de un lado a otro-._

**Rachel:** ¿Te gusta? Espera que te enseñe el resto…

Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó por toda la instancia; iba habitación por habitación explicándole cada rincón de la casa, que hasta el momento se presentaba vacía. Quinn la seguía en silencio y sin entender nada de lo que la morena le estaba diciendo.

**Rachel:** Y esta es la última parada, mi lugar favorito de la casa _–explicó entrando a la enorme terraza del ático-._

**Quinn:** Me parece todo muy bonito, pero… ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? _–preguntó aún confusa-._

**Rachel:** He comprado esta casa _–soltó de repente-._

**Quinn:** ¿En serio? ¡Te habrá costado un pastón! Y… ¿qué has hecho con la otra casa?

**Rachel:** Con lo que saque de la venta de la casa y casi todos los ahorros de mi vida, más una hipoteca… he comprado esta casa _–no se inmutó al soltar aquello-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué quieres una casa tan grande?

**Rachel:** Para cuando tengamos hijos. En la casa que tenía antes o en la tuya no hay mucho espacio para eso.

**Quinn:** En mi casa hay habitaciones de… _-paró de repente su discurso cayendo en la cuenta-._ ¿Hijos? ¿Has dicho hijos? ¿Con quién? ¿Mi casa que tiene que ver? _–preguntó más nerviosa-._

**Rachel:** Verás, Quinn… _–le agarró la mano con las suyas-._ Desde el momento que entraste a comisaría, supe que eras la mujer que iba cambiar mi mundo.

**Quinn:** Pero Rachel…

**Rachel:** Déjame terminar, por favor _–suplicó interrumpiéndola-._ Desde el día que te vi cambiaste mi mundo _–volvió a retomar la conversación-._ Llegaste a mi vida en un momento difícil y complicado y, aun así, lograste que me enamorase de ti como una tonta… Tanto que hasta te hice daño. Cuando Charlie apareció de nuevo todo estaba confuso en mi vida, pero el saber que te perdía y ver lo estúpida que fui me hizo darme cuenta de que no podría estar ni un segundo de mi vida sin ti.

**Quinn:** Rachel… No hace falta que te disculpes o martirices con esto.

**Rachel:** Esto es importante… Me pediste algo especial, algo que te demostrara lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que te quiero…Así que compré esta casa para nosotras; quiero formar parte de tu vida y quiero empezar desde cero en un sitio nuevo junto a ti. Quiero que cuando llegue a casa después del trabajo éste sea un sitio nuestro; quiero notar tu esencia en estas paredes y quiero verte vivir en ella.

**Quinn:** Esto es una locura, ¿compraste una casa para demostrarme que me quieres? ¿Por qué no me lo has consultado antes?

**Rachel:** ¿Nunca has hecho locuras por amor? Además, no quería que me quitaran la casa… Es especial _–comentó ilusionada con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué tiene esta casa que no tengan las demás? _–soltó emocionada por la sorpresa-._

**Rachel:** Te he traído al lugar más bonito de la casa. Cuando vi esta terraza me enamoré y mucho más cuando observé lo que se ve desde aquí. Mira, asómate –_dijo invitando a la rubia a que se asomara a la barandilla-._

Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y el aire no le entraba en los pulmones. Incluso pudo sentir cómo las piernas flojeaban… Un pequeño mareo se avecinaba.

**Rachel:** ¿Y bien?... _–preguntó mordiéndose el labio impaciente-._

Quinn no podía articular palabra. Bajo las vistas de aquel edificio se encontraba un pequeño parque privado; con sus jardines, sus árboles, unos bancos donde poder relajarse… Era sin duda un lugar especial, un pequeño espacio donde relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Pero lo que realmente tenía sin palabras a la rubia era que, en un lugar de aquél parque, habían cortado el césped de tal forma que podía leerse lo siguiente:

¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?

Todo el recorrido de la pregunta estaba iluminado con velas; parecía que aquella frase especial se iba a salir del parque iluminada a fuego.

**Quinn:** ¿Es lo que creo que pone…? _-tartamudeó-._

**Rachel:** ¿Han apagado las velas? _–preguntó dudosa por si no se leía bien el mensaje-._ ¡Uff! ¡Pensaba que me habían pillado! Temía que borraran el mensaje antes de que lo vieras… El jardinero mañana me mata _–sonrió nerviosa-._

Quinn, en ese momento, se encontraba ajena a percibir cualquier comentario. Su mente todavía se encontraba en aquella frase; resonaban esas palabras que, al parecer, se habían grabado a fuego en su retina.

**Quinn:** Rachel… Esto es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí en la vida _–atinó a decir emocionada-._

**Rachel:** Espero que eso sea bueno… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba _–comentó mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba una cajita negra-._

**Quinn:** Esto es real, ¿no? _–espetó con la mano en el pecho mientras veía el anillo que le mostraba la morena-._

**Rachel:** Estoy empezando a pensar que esto no ha sido muy buena idea… Lucy Quinn Fabray, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? _–preguntó mientras empezaba a impacientarse-._

**Quinn:** Sí quiero… ¡Claro que quiero! _–exclamó de un grito y abrazando a la morena por el cuello-._

**Rachel:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntó contagiándose de la alegría de su chica-._

**Quinn:** Eres el amor de mi vida, ¡claro que quiero pasar el resto de la vida contigo!

**Rachel:** Pues entonces... _–cogió el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en el dedo de su ahora prometida-._ Esto te corresponde.

**Quinn:** Es precioso Rachel; te habrá costado una fortuna _–comentaba observando de cerca el anillo, ya colocado en su mano-._

**Rachel:** Mereces lo mejor Quinn. Es oro blanco con un pequeño diamante _–comentó orgullosa-._

**Quinn:** Es precioso Rachel _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción-._

**Rachel:** Antes de nada…Me gustaría bajar y arreglar todo lo que he montado ahí abajo, antes de que ocurra algo o queme parte del parque _–se preocupó-._

**Quinn: **Te acompaño _–sonrió orgullosa-._

**Rachel:** Como usted quiera futura señora Berry _–se reía mientras se adentraba en el ascensor-._

**Quinn:** Suena mejor Rachel Fabray, ¿no crees? _–le siguió la broma-._

**Rachel:** Mejor lo discutimos en la cama…

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

La celebración de la boda seguía su curso. El champagne y las copas empezaban a circular; los novios abrieron el baile inicial, seguidos por las damas de honor. A Brittany apenas le quedaban secuelas de la pierna, cosa que Amanda aprovechó para bailar con su amiga tras el cambio de parejas.

**Amanda:** Britt, ¿cómo estás? _–preguntó fijándose en la destreza de la rubia para el baile-._

**Brittany:** Feliz, al menos ahora puedo hacer unos pasos de baile _–dijo orgullosa de sí misma-._

**Amanda:** ¡Eso es fantástico! Estuve hablando hace una semana con Quinn sobre tu vuelta al trabajo… ¿Qué me dices?

**Brittany:** ¿Estás segura? Porque tengo muchas ganas de volver a mi vida… _–sonrió-._

**Amanda:** Claro, empezarás con trabajos en la oficina. ¿Qué te parece? Además, arreglaré los turnos para que María no se quede en ningún momento sola. Si no estáis vosotras, estaremos Charlie, Quinn, Rachel, yo…

**Brittany:** ¡Genial! _–abrazó alegre a la chica-._

**Santana:** Te veo jirafa; aparta tus garras de mi chica _–gritó cabreada-._

**Charlie:** No seas celosa San _–le dio un beso para calmarla-._

**Amanda:** Yo también quiero un beso _–dijo poniendo pucheros-._

**Santana:** Esta chica no para ni con novia… _–resopló molesta-._

**Brittany:** Amanda es adorable tal y como es _–comentó mientras volvía a cambiar de pareja-._

**Rachel:** Hola. ¿Qué tal?

**Charlie:** Bien… Feliz _–contestaba observando cómo su chica bailaba ahora muy cerca de Quinn-._

**Rachel:** Te va bien con Amanda, por lo que veo.

**Charlie:** Me ha cambiado el mundo. Es especial… No sé, su forma de ser es tan atrayente que envuelve todo y arrasa por donde quiera que va _–comentó orgullosa de su chica-._

**Rachel:** Sé de lo que hablas… Desde que apareció en nuestras vidas, ha sido como el ancla que une a todas… Se nota que estás muy enamorada.

**Charlie:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntó roja de vergüenza-_ ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

**Rachel:** Te conozco bastante y sé cuándo estás enamorada de una persona_ –le sonrió tiernamente-. _Estoy muy feliz por ti; ella es la persona adecuada, cuídala.

**Charlie:** Lo haré… Por cierto, eso de que me conozcas mucho… Creo que no me gusta demasiado _–soltó una carcajada-. _

**Rachel:** Yo soy muy predecible, pero tú eres más reservada. Aunque eso me gusta mucho en ti _–le explicó a la vez que cambiaban de nuevo las parejas-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué tal con Amanda? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Quinn:** Cosas nuestras _–dijo riéndose mientras guiñaba un ojo a la chica con la cuál había bailado antes-._

* * *

Feliz día de **San Valentín** para todos aquellos que lo celebréis. Para los que no...feliz jueves :).

_"El amor es confianza, responsabilidad, sopesar tus opciones y sentimientos, vivir el resto de tu vida en consonancia con ellos y, sobre todo, no hacer daño a la persona amada, ¿es eso el amor?" Meet Joe Black._

Besazos.

DiLea


	21. Las Maletas

_**Las Maletas**_

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! Por favor deja de hacer el ganso _–gritó cabreada-._

**Rachel:** ¡Pero Quinn… _-se quejó cruzada de brazos en la cama-._

Quinn había conseguido cambiar los turnos con su compañero Andy para ese fin de semana. Al final, podría viajar hasta Los Ángeles y visitar a su familia, tal y como había prometido a su hermana días antes. Rachel, en cambio, se negaba a marcharse.

**Quinn:** Esto es importante Rachel, ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces _–comentó clavándole la mirada-._

**Rachel:** No me mires así… Lo hemos hablado, ¡Sí! Pero nunca dije que quisiera ir _–se enfadó-._

**Quinn:** Mis padres… ¡tus futuros suegros Rach! Te quieren conocer. ¿Crees que es normal tu comportamiento? _–esperó una respuesta cruzada de brazos-._

**Rachel:** No, pero me gustaría saltarme ese paso… Además, no te llevas bien con ellos, ¿no? Siempre me lo has dicho.

**Quinn:** Aunque nuestra relación no sea muy cordial, no quita el hecho de que sea mi familia y deberías de mostrar, al menos, un respeto y dar la cara.

**Rachel:** Tu hermana tiene pase; tus sobrinos también, pero no me gustaría verle la cara a tus padres.

**Quinn:** ¿La gran Rachel Berry tiene miedo? _–exclamó con media sonrisa-._

Quinn había decidido ir por otro camino para conseguir su propósito. Ya que la cordura y la sensatez no funcionaban, iba a optar por tocar la fibra sensible de Rachel: el orgullo.

**Rachel:** ¿Miedo…? ¿Miedo yo?

**Quinn:** Eso me estás dando a entender con tu actitud.

**Rachel:** Iré y no porque tú me lo pidas; iré para demostrar que Rachel Berry no tiene miedo, ni tan siquiera de sus suegros _–exclamó levantando la cabeza de manera orgullosa-._

**Quinn:** Me dan igual los motivos que te muevan a hacerlo mientras vengas. El vuelo sale esta tarde, así que prepárate la maleta para el fin de semana _–soltó mientras se iba al baño con un sonrisa de triunfo-._

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda! Siempre caigo… ¡Maldita Amanda y sus cambios de turno! _–se quejó en voz alta-._

**Quinn:** ¡Te estoy oyendo quejarte Berry!

**Rachel:** Me vas a tener que compensar… y más vale que sea bueno porque esto no tiene precio _–gritó aún enfadada-._

**Quinn:** Te espero en el baño señorita Berry _–le contestó de manera coqueta-._

Rachel se levantó de la cama, con su ya característico temperamento, y decidida fue hacia el baño para seguir con la discusión que estaba manteniendo con su prometida.

**Rachel:** No creas Quinn que esto…

Quinn no la dejó seguir; atrapó los labios de su chica nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta del baño con la intención de poder bajarle los humos. Y fue una táctica acertada, pues esa era una de las mejores formas de calmar a la fiera Berry, aunque despertara en ella otras necesidades.

**Rachel:** A esto se le llama jugar sucio Fabray _–espetó muy cerca de los labios de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Es la única forma de que cierres esa boca _–volvió a besarla-._

Quinn atacó literalmente la boca de Rachel mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola fuertemente hacia ella. La morena, por su parte, empujó el cuerpo de la chica, sin detener el apasionado beso, hasta chocar con la pared de la ducha. Quinn soltó un gemido de dolor sobre los labios de su prometida.

**Quinn:** Rachel… Cariño… _-intentaba pronunciar palabra mientras la morena seguía besándola-._

**Rachel:** Dime amor.

Rachel se separó de los labios que la volvían loca, cogió aire y se entretuvo mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta a la rubia.

**Quinn:** Rachel, para _–soltó cogiendo las manos de la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué? _–preguntó sorprendida-._ ¿No te gusta?

**Quinn:** Cielo, sabes que no es eso… _–le explicaba mientras se recomponía la ropa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces?

**Quinn:** Si empezamos así, no vamos a tener tiempo de coger el vuelo _–se rio poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato-._

**Rachel:** No me pongas esa cara Quinn _–la señaló con el dedo-._

**Quinn:** Te prometo que haré todo lo que quieras _–juntó sus manos a modo de súplica-._

**Rachel:** No puedo contigo… _-derrotada se giró para marcharse-._

**Quinn:** Gracias amor, eres la mejor novia del mundo.

**Rachel:** ¡De gracias nada! Me debes mucho sexo y cuando digo mucho. ¡Me refiero a todo el día! _–gritó desde la habitación-._

**Quinn:** Todo lo que tú quieras amor.

**Rachel:** ¡A ver quién me quita a mí este calentón ahora! _–exclamó frustrada-._

**Quinn:** Una ducha bien fría _–se rio-._

**Rachel:** ¡Como vuelva a la ducha te enteras Fabray!

Rachel cogió su maleta de fin de semana, o más bien el armario del fin de semana, y comenzó a vaciar su parte del armario literalmente; era una mujer indecisa con la ropa, aunque ella preferiría llamarlo mujer precavida.

**Quinn:** Rachel… ¿Qué es eso? _–preguntó con los ojos abiertos al ver la maleta-._

**Rachel:** Pues una maleta Quinn, ¿el agua fría te ha afectado?

**Quinn:** ¿Una maleta? ¿Una maleta?... ¡Eso es mi armario!

**Rachel:** Si sólo llevo lo necesario…_–soltó de forma convincente-._

**Quinn:** ¿Necesario? ¿Y esto? _–preguntó sacando un abrigo de la maleta-._ ¿Para qué quieres el abrigo?

**Rachel:** Fácil, por si hace frío.

**Quinn:** Estamos en Octubre, no te va a hacer falta en Los Ángeles. En todo caso, si quieres, llévate una chaqueta pero no el abrigo de plumas.

**Rachel:** Mujer precavida vale por dos. Ya me darás la razón algún día.

**Quinn:** No es sólo por el abrigo… es por todo lo demás _–comentó señalando la maleta-. _Llevas ropa para mudarte.

**Rachel:** ¿Y si pasa algo? Más vale tener de repuesto… Además, yo no me meto con las cosas que metes en tu maleta.

**Quinn:** Está bien, no voy a discutir por una maleta. Tienes razón, puedes llevarte lo que quieras _–sentenció evitando una discusión-._

**Rachel:** Por cierto… ¿vas a seguir paseándote así? –_preguntó pícara observando a la chica-._

**Quinn:** Acabo de salir de la ducha. ¿Te molesta?

**Rachel:** ¡Pues no! Pero no ayuda que estés con un minúsculo albornoz paseándote delante de mis narices si no quieres que lleguemos tarde.

**Quinn:** ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas? _–se acercó sensualmente hacia la morena-._

**Rachel:** No hagas eso Quinn _–intentó tragar saliva sin quitar la vista de Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Tienes razón… No debo de estar paseándome con esto _–comentaba a la vez que se desabrochaba el albornoz-._

**Rachel:** ¡Me voy a la ducha! _–gritó mientras corría hacía el baño-._

_**En un parque cerca de comisaría…**_

Charlie estaba jugando con María cerca del parque donde su madre daba las clases de educación vial. Brittany había dejado a su amiga a cargo de la niña mientras ella iba a terapia con la psicóloga. La pequeña era un torbellino; lo mismo iba detrás de una pelota que se subía a los columpios. Ahora entendía los nervios de Rachel cuando la llevaba por Central Park.

**Brittany:** Ya estoy aquí Charlie _–volvía sonriente hacia su amiga-._

**María:** ¡Mami! _–gritó corriendo hacia su madre-._

**Charlie:** Tiene pilas para aburrir _–comentó a su amiga-._ ¿Qué tal la consulta?

**Brittany:** Bien, la verdad es que tenías razón en esto. Viene bien desahogarse con algo.

**María:** ¿Y Mamá?

**Brittany:** Cariño, mamá está trabajando con la tita Amanda.

**Charlie:** ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

**Brittany:** No, hoy libro. Con esto de la terapia… Mandy suele dejarme esos días libres.

**Charlie:** ¿Me acompañas para comer? Amanda estará toda la mañana fuera y no me gusta comer sola. Así me cuentas si estás teniendo resultados o no con la terapia.

**Brittany:** Me parece bien _–sonrió a su amiga-._

**Charlie:** Pequeñaja, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa a jugar?

**María:** ¡Síiii! ¿Me canras? _–preguntó ilusionada-._

**Brittany:** Cariño, se dice me cantas.

**María:** Ezo.

**Charlie:** Claro cielo _–cogió a la niña en brazos mientras iba tarareando una canción-._ Pero tienes que cantarla conmigo, si no, no vale _–dijo parándose-._

**But I set fire to the rain,**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried,**

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**

Charlie entonó el estribillo de una famosa canción de la cantante Adele. María intentaba seguir el ritmo a su manera, queriendo vocalizar la letra de la canción.

**When laying with you I could stay there,**

**Close my eyes, feel you here forever,**

**You and me together, nothing is better.**

**Charlie:** Está niña me va a hacer la competencia _–reía al escuchar a su sobrina-._

**Brittany:** Le encanta que le cantes.

_**Aeropuerto de Nueva York, 16:00 horas.**_

Quinn y Rachel iban caminando por la terminal del aeropuerto; la rubia iba entretenida con el teléfono móvil mientras Rachel caminaba cargada con las maletas de ambas. La morena estaba empezando a arrepentirse de la gran cantidad de cosas que había metido en su maleta, pero su orgullo iba a impedir quejarse ante su chica.

**Quinn:** ¡Frannie! Estamos en el aeropuerto, salimos en una hora. Aún tenemos que facturar las maletas.

**Rachel:** Quinnnnn _–llamó algo cansada a su rubia-._

**Quinn:** Sí… ¿Los papás vienen a cenar? ¿Con Kate? Mañana _–seguía hablando con su hermana-._

**Rachel:** ¡Quinnn! _–gritó de nuevo-._

**Quinn:** Sí, es Rachel. No sé… _-siguió en su conversación-._

Rachel decidió partir directamente a facturación sin esperar a su chica, ya que ésta se encontraba muy atareada en su conversación y no le había prestado nada de atención a sus llamadas.

Tras 15 minutos, la morena volvía al lugar donde había dejado a Quinn minutos antes. Y allí seguía, aún pegada a su teléfono móvil.

**Rachel:** Empezamos bien el fin de semana… _–comentó para sí misma rodando los ojos-._

**Quinn:** ¡Ya te estás quejando Rachel! _–exclamó con el móvil en la mano-. _¡Te he escuchado!

**Rachel:** Escuchas solo lo que te interesa.

**Quinn:** Luego te veo Frannie. Adiós _–colgó el teléfono-._

**Rachel:** ¡Ya era hora! Quien diría que dentro de unas horas os vais a ver…

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! _–gritó asustada-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa Quinn? _–preguntó preocupada por la expresión de su chica-._

**Quinn:** ¡Nos han robado! _–dijo asustada-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué dices?

**Quinn:** ¡Nos han robado delante de nuestras narices!

**Rachel:** ¿Qué te han robado?

**Quinn:** Qué nos han robado, dirás _–se enfadó por la parsimonia de su novia-. _

**Rachel:** Cálmate Quinn. Cuéntame _–intentó tranquilizar a su chica-._

**Quinn:** ¡Las maletas! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? _–exclamaba mientras levantaba los brazos-._

**Rachel:** Pero… _-se quedó muda ante la respuesta de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Mira que tengo que estar pendiente de todo…

**Rachel:** ¿Las maletas Quinn? Las he llevado a facturar hace 15 minutos _–dijo seria-._

**Quinn:** ¿De verdad? _–atinó a preguntar algo roja de la vergüenza-._

**Rachel:** Después de intentar avisarte y gritarte, decidí adelantar trabajo.

**Quinn:** La próxima vez avisa Rachel, que me asusto.

_**Comisaría Nueva York.**_

Amanda se encontraba en su despacho mirando continuamente el reloj. Llevaba toda la mañana encerrada en la comisaría y ahora le tocaba patrullar; cogió su arma y se llevó a Santana en un coche patrulla.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué tal le va la terapia a Britt?

**Santana:** Sólo lleva una semana, pero parece que tener a alguien para desahogarse le está viniendo bien.

**Amanda:** A Charlie le fue muy bien. Mírala ahora, no hay quien la pare por casa.

**Santana:** No tendrás queja… ¡Qué pedazo de mujer te has llevado!

**Amanda:** Yo no tengo ninguna queja. Ella es la que me ha sentado la cabeza y todo _–dijo riéndose-._

**Santana: **Espero que esa psicóloga también ayude a mi pequeña.

_**-Flashback-**_

A Brittany, después de pasar más de un mes hospitalizada, el doctor Wayne le daba el alta con la única obligación de que, al menos dos veces por semana, debía de ir a rehabilitación. Santana llevaba con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de su chica sobre el suyo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la chica recayese en ella para que ésta hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo. La llevó hasta su casa y logró dejarla sentada en el sofá de la sala

**Santana:** Cielo, voy al coche a por las cosas _–le sonrió-._

**Brittany:** Estaré bien _–soltó cortante-._

La latina procedió a bajar a toda prisa a por las cosas que su chica había estado utilizando durante su estancia en el hospital. Al entrar de nuevo en la estancia, Santana observó que Brittany no estaba donde la había dejado minutos antes. Se puso muy nerviosa hasta que oyó un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño; todo parecía indicar que la rubia de ojos azules se encontraba en aquél lugar.

**Santana:** ¡Britt! ¿Estás bien? _–gritaba preocupada mientras corría hacia el baño-._

**Brittany:** No hace falta que estés tan pendiente de mí, ¿vale?

**Santana:** ¿Náuseas otra vez? _–preguntó al ver a la rubia sentada en el suelo del baño aferrada al inodoro-._

**Brittany:** Sí, el ginecólogo dijo que era normal en el primer mes de embarazo.

**Santana:** Ya, pero… ¿Estás segura de esto? _–comentó al notar a su chica un tanto débil-._

**Brittany:** Ya hemos discutido esto San y quiero a mi hijo. Si no estás de acuerdo, nadie te obliga a quedarte _–la miró seria-._

**Santana:** Pero ese hijo… No sé…

**Brittany:** Este niño o niña no tiene la culpa de nada y es parte de mí.

**Santana:** Ok, haré lo que me pidas Britt _–agachó su mirada-._

Santana ayudó a la chica para que se pusiera de pie y, con la misma delicadeza que antes, la llevó hasta la habitación. Santana depositó la bolsa con la ropa sobre la cama y cogió ropa limpia del armario para ayudar a Brittany a cambiarse.

**Santana:** Colócate esto _–dijo intentando quitarle la camiseta-._

**Brittany:** Ya puedo yo San _–apartó las manos que intentaban ayudarla-._

Brittany con gesto de dolor intentó levantarse la camiseta pero, aunque se esforzaba en hacerlo, no lo lograba.

**Santana:** Será mejor que lo haga yo _–exclamó al notar la cara de dolor en la chica-._

**Brittany:** ¡No me toques! _–gritó furiosa-._

**Santana:** ¡Pero Brittany! ¡Soy yo! No te voy a hacer nada malo.

**Brittany:** No quiero San. No quiero que me toques. Lo siento, pero no puedo _–dijo llorando-._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

**Amanda: **Seguro que esa psicóloga va a ayudar a Brittany tanto como ha ayudado a Charlie.

**Santana:** Al principio pensaba que era porque se tenía que adaptar y acostumbrarse; después pensé que no me quería tener a su lado y se me pasó también por la cabeza que fuese por las hormonas del embarazo.

**Amanda:** Pero… ¿Qué te decía ella? ¿Lo hablasteis? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Santana:** Miles de veces. Ella me decía que me quería y que me necesitaba a su lado.

**Amanda:** Entonces, si te quiere y te necesita… Eso es buena señal, ¿no? _–comentaba mientras seguía conduciendo por las calles-._

**Santana:** Sí, y estaré siempre con ella, pase lo que pase.

**Amanda:** Desde antes del accidente, tú y ella…

**Santana:** Nada, desde las cartas de aquel hombre. Dice que se siente sucia y que no la merezco. Ahora emplea todas sus energías en María, ya sabes.

**Amanda:** Se os ve bien ahora.

**Santana:** Con el tiempo he conseguido que, al menos, no me tenga repulsión. Algo es algo.

**Amanda:** Ya verás que, después de unas cuantas sesiones de terapia, podrás hacer una vida normal.

_**Casa de Charlie y Amanda. 17:00 horas.**_

Charlie y Brittany habían terminado de comer y habían conseguido dejar a María muy entretenida frente al televisor. La niña veía entusiasmada la película de Disney "La Sirenita"; película favorita de Amanda, que extrañamente tenía fijación por ese personaje de dibujos animados. Las chicas, en cambio, conversaban animadamente.

**Charlie:** No entiendo por qué a Amanda le gusta tanto esa película… La ha visto con María cientos de veces y lo peor es que se ponen a dialogar sobre ella.

**Brittany:** A María le gusta pasar el tiempo con su madrina; la adora.

**Charlie:** Y Amanda a ella _–sonrió-._

**Brittany:** A mí me gusta más Pocahontas; me recuerda a mi Sanny _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Charlie:** ¿Cómo va tu situación con ella?

**Brittany:** Creo que ya va mejor. San es un amor y me ha estado aguantando todo este tiempo. Y con María… pues no tengo palabras, la cuida mejor que yo si te descuidas. La verdad es que la psicóloga me ha ayudado mucho; ahora ya me puedo acercar a ella sin miedo.

**Charlie:** Poco a poco Britt, tú no te agobies con eso. Santana te quiere y te esperará todo el tiempo que haga falta.

**Brittany:** Eso espero Charlie. A veces temo por si un día se cansa de esperarme y decida dejarnos a María y a mí solas.

**Charlie:** Por cierto, aunque San se sienta como su madre también… ¿Vais a casaros? Lo digo por cuestiones de papeles y eso.

**Brittany:** San dice que a ella no le hace falta ningún papel que demuestre que María es su hija, que con sólo verla ya se nota que lo es.

**Charlie:** Te vas a reír, pero a veces pienso que fue ella que tuvo a la niña. María la adora y pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

**Brittany:** El nombre también se lo puse por ella. Quería que formase parte de sus raíces y sus costumbres. Cada vez que la nombro me recuerda a ella.

**Charlie: **Estás muy enamorada, ¿verdad?

**Brittany:** ¿Y tú con Amanda? ¿Para cuándo una mini Mandy? Me gustaría que María tuviera primos con quién jugar.

**Charlie:** Vas muy rápido Britt, poco a poco.

_**Los Ángeles. 01:00 de la madrugada.**_

Rachel y Quinn llegaron al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles de madrugada. La rubia había pedido a su hermana que no fuese a por ellas porque era demasiado tarde; así que habían tenido que buscar un taxi que las llevara hasta la casa de Frannie.

**Quinn:** Espero que no estén durmiendo _–comentó llamando al timbre-._

**Rachel:** Yo estoy reventada _–exclamó con su maleta en la mano-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila, ya estamos en casa.

**Frannie:** ¡Hermana! _–gritó abrazándose a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Cuánto tiempo! _–exclamó devolviéndole el abrazo-._

**Frannie:** Que mayor estás _–se reía mientras se separaba de su hermana-._

**Quinn:** Siempre me dices lo mismo. Ya no soy una niña Frannie _–sonrió-._

**Frannie:** Siempre tan estupenda... ¡Hola Rachel! _–saludó a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Tú estás igual que siempre _–le devolvió una gran sonrisa-._

**Frannie:** Me encanta esta chica _–la abrazó con cariño-._

**Quinn:** ¿Podemos seguir con la conversación mañana? Estamos algo cansadas del viaje.

**Frannie:** Claro chicas. Pasad, he preparado vuestra habitación. Los niños mañana se van a llevar una grata sorpresa.

**Quinn:** ¿No lo saben? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Frannie:** No les he dicho ni una palabra _–explicó mientras subían las escaleras de la casa-._

Rachel se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta con todas las maletas. Una extraña sensación de _deja vú _le venía a la mente: cuando las hermanas Fabray se juntaban y hablaban, el resto del mundo dejaba de existir. Echó una mirada de desagrado a las escaleras de la casa de su cuñada, que hasta entonces no se había fijado en lo empinadas que estaban. Un suspiro de resignación y agarró con fuerza las maletas para subirlas por las escaleras; con un poco de suerte lograría llegar a la planta de arriba antes de que amaneciese.

**Quinn:** Rachel, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? _–preguntó al ver una sudorosa Rachel entrar en la habitación-._

**Rachel:** No me hables Quinn; hoy no estoy de humor _–exclamó enfadada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué sudas tanto?

**Rachel:** ¿Que por qué sudo tanto? ¿Quizás por subir todos esos escalones con todo esto? _–señaló las maletas de ambas-._ ¿Te parece que ha sido fácil?

**Quinn:** Lo siento amor _–se disculpó agarrándola del cuello-._ Es que mi hermana me estaba contando lo de su novio… _–le puso ojitos-._

**Rachel:** Cuando estás con tu hermana parece que los demás no existimos _–espetó cabreada-._

**Quinn:** ¡Es mi hermana Rachel! Y es la única familia que tengo. Hace mil que no nos vemos… Es normal _–se excusó-._

**Rachel:** Sólo quiero un poco de atención por tu parte.

**Quinn:** Y ahora tendrás tu recompensa _–dijo sensualmente acercándose a la chica-._

**Rachel:** ¿Aquí en casa de tu hermana? ¿Con los niños y mi cuñada en la habitación de al lado? _–abrió los ojos incrédula-._

**Quinn:** ¿No te da morbo? Porque a mí mucho _–sonrió mordiéndose el labio-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y si nos oyen? _–preguntó aún sin creérselo-._

**Quinn:** Seremos silenciosas amor. ¿No te apetece? _–le susurró al oído para después besarle el cuello-._

**Rachel:** Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme _–contestó aguantando los gemidos que empezaban a salir de su boca-._

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


	22. Fabray

_**Fabray**_

**Rachel:** ¿Y si nos oyen? _–preguntó aún sin creérselo-._

**Quinn:** Seremos silenciosas amor. ¿No te apetece? _–le susurró al oído para después besarle el cuello-._

**Rachel:** Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme _–contestó aguantando los gemidos que empezaban a salir de su boca-._

Quinn, sin apartar los labios del cuello de la morena, fue desabrochando el botón del pantalón vaquero de Rachel. La morena empujó a su chica hacia la cama.

**Rachel:** No tengo tiempo para esto _–soltó mientras se quitaba la camiseta-._

**Quinn:** ¿Quieres ir rápido? _–preguntó mordiéndose el labio sensualmente-._

**Rachel:** ¡Te necesito ya! _–exclamó lanzando sus pantalones a un rincón de la habitación-._

Rachel se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de Quinn; la besaba con pasión mientras que con sus manos subía la camiseta de la rubia. Quinn intentaba quitarse los pantalones con algo de dificultad, ya que tenía a su chica sobre ella sin parar de besarla.

**Rachel:** ¡Esto fuera! _–exclamó como pudo entre los besos y con la mirada llena de deseo-._

**Quinn:** Vas a conseguir romperme la ropa _–sonrió pícara-._

**Rachel:** Por ganas de hacerlo no será _–le desabrochó el sujetador con urgencia-._

Después de que la prenda más íntima de Quinn saliese volando de aquella cama, no tardaron mucho más en hacerlo el resto de las prendas que aún permanecían en el cuerpo de la chica. La rubia, que ahora se encontraba sobre la tostada piel de su amada, fue recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica dejando suaves besos en él hasta llegar al pecho. Rachel comenzó a gemir, cada vez de forma más intensa, e hizo que Quinn se detuviese en su acto al notar cómo la intensidad de los gemidos iba en aumento cuando mordía el pezón de la morena.

**Quinn:** Rachel, baja un poquito el volumen de los gemidos _–le susurró en el oído dejando un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja-._

**Rachel:** Esto va a ser una tortura _–aguantó todo lo que pudo un nuevo gemido que se le escapaba de la boca-._

**Quinn:** ¿Tortura? Te voy a dar yo tortura… _–espetó con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos inyectados en deseo-._

Quinn bajó hasta el vientre de la morena dejando un ligero rastro de saliva; se entretuvo besando alrededor del ombligo. Rachel, instintivamente, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia enredando el cabello de ésta entre sus dedos.

La rubia, ante tal gesto, sonrío y siguió bajando hacia la zona a la que tanto ansiaba llegar; se relamió sus labios y no hizo esperar más a su amada. En realidad, ambas se estaban deseando por igual y se disfrutaban como si aquél momento no se fuese a repetir nunca más en sus vidas.

Rachel mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, haciendo que sangrase del esfuerzo. Al notar el calor procedente del mismo, colocó la mano que tenía libre en su boca mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo que marcaba la lengua de su chica para, así, poder intensificar más el placer. Quinn paró lo que estaba haciendo.

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué paras? _–preguntó con la respiración alterada-._

**Quinn:** No quiero que acabes tan pronto _–besó apasionadamente los labios de su chica-._

Rachel soltó un bufido de resignación y, con un rápido movimiento, colocó a Quinn debajo de ella para devolverle todo lo que ésta le había dado. Juntó su cadera con la de su chica y empezó a moverse suavemente mientras le besaba el cuello. Las manos de la morena acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Quinn sin dejar rincón alguno sin besar o acariciar; la muchacha, por su parte, intensificaba el movimiento de su cadera para sentir más placer.

Rachel, al contrario de su chica, no quiso hacerla sufrir y bajó su mano hasta la zona más íntima, que ya se encontraba húmeda debido a la gran excitación.

**Rachel:** Yo voy a ser más buena que tú y no te voy a hacer esperar _–soltó a la vez que introducía dos dedos en el interior de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Dios Rac…! _–la morena la interrumpió con sus labios para intentar que no gritase-._

Fueron varias horas las que las chicas estuvieron haciendo el amor en aquella cama, de aquella ciudad tan especial y como si fuera una batalla de la que nadie quería perder el control. El sueño las había vencido casi a la salida del sol.

A las 09:00 horas de la mañana, de ese mismo día, un par de niños irrumpían en la habitación de las chicas para lanzarse literalmente sobre ellas.

**Tommy:** ¡Tita Quinn! ¡Tita Quinn! ¡Despierta! _–gritaba mientras zarandeaba a la rubia para que se despertarse-._

**Sammy:** La tita Rachel parece que está muerta _–exclamó mientras clavaba su dedo índice en la mejilla de la morena-._ ¿Ves? No se mueve _–explicó mirando a su hermano-._

**Frannie:** ¡Niños! ¡Dejad a vuestras tías que estarán cansadas del viaje! Y de lo que no es el viaje también… _–dijo esto último susurrándolo para sí misma-._

**Quinn:** ¡Hey pequeños! Ahora bajamos a desayunar con vosotros _–atinó a contestar con los ojos aún pegados-._

**Sammy:** ¿Le pasa algo a Rachel? _–preguntó a su madre-._

**Frannie:** Está cansada cariño; la tita Quinn ha estado jugando con ella toda la noche y la ha agotado _–soltó de una forma inocente-._

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que ir despertando mientras escuchaban el jaleo de los niños en el piso de abajo. Se habían olvidado por completo lo que era vivir en aquella casa, y mucho más, lo que era vivir rodeadas de niños. Rachel y Quinn se vistieron y bajaron con la familia a desayunar; la morena bajaba aún con los ojos pegados por el sueño. Sammy y Tommy, al verlas, corrieron hacia ellas para darles un abrazo y colgarse, literalmente, de sus cuellos.

**Sammy:** ¿Estás bien tita Rachel? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Rachel:** Sí, claro _–contestó con desgana-._

**Tommy:** ¿A qué estuvisteis jugando anoche?

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo dices Tommy? _–preguntó incrédula con los ojos abiertos-._

**Tommy:** Anoche… Ha tenido que ser muy divertido porque Rachel está muy cansada de jugar. Se lo ha tenido que pasar bien.

**Rachel:** ¿De dónde has sacado eso? _–preguntó algo más despierta-._

**Sammy:** Mamá nos ha dicho que estabais cansadas porque estuvisteis toda la noche jugando…

**Quinn:** No estuvimos jugando cielo… ¿Dónde está mamá? _–preguntó dulcemente controlándose la ira-._

**Sammy:** ¿Podemos jugar la próxima vez con vosotras? Por fi… _–suplicó-._

**Rachel:** No estábamos jugando Sammy.

**Tommy:** ¿Entonces? ¿Que habéis estado haciendo toda la noche?

**Rachel:** Ehm… ehm….

**Quinn:** Rachel no ha podido dormir porque tuvo una pesadilla, por eso está tan cansada.

**Rachel:** Uff _–suspiró aliviada-._

**Frannie:** ¡Chicas! ¡Por fin despertáis! ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Habéis descansado bien? _–preguntó con una sonrisilla-._

**Quinn:** Contigo quería hablar yo…

**Frannie:** Dime querida hermanita _–contestó sabiendo lo que le venía encima-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué les vas contando a los niños por ahí?

**Frannie:** Que estuvisteis muy ocupadas anoche o… ¿Acaso prefieres que les diga la verdad?

**Quinn:** ¿Qué sabes tú de la verdad? _–preguntó bajando la mirada completamente avergonzada-._

**Frannie:** Pues que mi cuñada sabe bien lo que hace _–soltó riéndose-._

Rachel sólo permanecía sentada en una banqueta de la cocina observando aquella conversación como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Cuando las hermanas Fabray discutían… era mejor mantenerse al margen; igual que cuando se tiraban horas y horas hablando al teléfono.

Durante el año que Rachel llevaba de relación con Quinn, había ido aprendiendo poco a poco a sobrellevar el carácter de la familia. Ya conocía todo sobre ellos; incluso sus más y sus menos entre ellos. Lo único que agradecía era que sólo existiese una hermana que aguantar porque, cuando más de un Fabray se encontraba en la misma habitación, aquello se convertía en un amplio campo de minas en el que nunca se sabe lo que te va a tocar y dónde vas a poder pisar.

**Quinn:** ¡Si no hicimos ruido! _–gritó alterada-._

**Rachel:** Cariño, los niños… _–comentó mientras cogía un vaso de zumo de naranja-._

**Frannie:** ¿Eso es lo que tú entiendes por ruido? _–preguntó ignorando a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Los niños están aquí _–dijo con algo más de intensidad en la voz-._

**Quinn:** ¡Ni que hubieses estado escuchando tras la puerta! _–exclamó alterada a la par que su hermana-._

**Rachel:** ¡Chicas! _–gritó a las Fabray-._

**Quinn y Frannie:** ¡QUÉ! _–se giraron al oír a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** ¡Por fin! ¿Podéis dejar la conversación para cuando no hayas niños delante? _–señaló a sus sobrinos que estaban tranquilamente desayunando sus cereales-._

**Frannie:** Lo siento, tienes razón. Aunque los niños ya están acostumbrados a este tipo de conversaciones en familia.

**Rachel:** ¿Conversaciones?

**Tommy:** No te enfades con la tita Quinn, mamá. Rachel pasó una mala noche; tuvo una pesadilla, por eso harían tanto ruido.

**Frannie:** Claro hijo, claro… _–soltó levantando una ceja y mirando a su hermana-. _Con que una pesadilla… Claro, era eso…

**Sammy:** Yo cuando tengo pesadillas también hago ruido y despierto a Tommy _–comentó sonriente a su tía para tranquilizarla-._ No te preocupes Rachel, a nosotros no nos molestas.

**Rachel:** Gracias chicos _–sonrió a los pequeños y revolvió el cabello del chico-._

**Frannie:** Por cierto… Hemos quedado con papá y mamá para comer en el restaurante de siempre.

**Quinn:** ¿A qué hora? _–preguntó nerviosa sólo de pensar en la imagen de sus padres-._

**Frannie:** A las 13:00 horas.

**Quinn:** Espero que estén receptivos _–dijo con resignación-._

_**Casa de Amanda. Esa misma mañana.**_

**Charlie:** Mandy cariño _–dijo mientras acariciaba con el dedo la cara de la morena-_. Sé que estás despierta _–comentó al ver la sonrisa de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Estoy durmiendo _–soltó mientras se volvía a hacer la dormida-._

**Charlie:** Son las 12:00 de la mañana y me prometiste llevarme a comer fuera.

Charlie se acercó más a su chica y besó suavemente la mejilla donde, minutos antes, había estado dejando una suave caricia. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, volvió a repetir la acción pero, ésta vez, dejando el beso en la comisura de la boca.

**Amanda:** Sigue intentándolo _–sonrió-._

**Charlie:** ¿Quieres jugar? _–preguntó con media sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** Inténtalo.

Charlie, de un salto, se colocó encima de la chica produciendo una pequeña risa en ésta última. La rubia se acercó al cuello de su chica mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba el torso desnudo. Amanda suspiró al notar la mano de su chica en su pecho.

**Charlie:** Vas a suplicar al final _–comentó con media sonrisa-._

Charlie consiguió despertar a Amanda de la mejor manera para coger fuerzas y así devolver a su rubia todo el placer que le había dado. Desde que la rubia se había mudado hacía un año, su vida había ido a mejor; tenía a Charlie, a las mejores amigas que se pudiesen tener y a las que podía considerar su familia, a sus sobrinos Javier y María, y un trabajo que no estaba nada mal, aunque no fuese de veterinaria… pero el ser policía le gustaba. Charlie, por su parte, desde que pasó aquel infierno, y el tiempo que tardó en adaptarse, encontró a la que ahora es la mujer de su vida y sólo se iba a dedicar a vivir el momento y a ser feliz junto a ella.

**Amanda:** Será mejor que nos levantamos si queremos ir a comer _–comentó mientras acariciaba el hombro de la rubia que reposaba sobre su pecho-._

**Charlie:** Me gustaría que el tiempo se parase en este instante para poder seguir disfrutándote un poquito más _–soltó mientras se acurrucaba más en la morena-._

**Amanda:** A mí lo que me gustaría es pasar todo el tiempo contigo _–contestó mientras besaba el cabello de Charlie-._

**Charlie:** Pues aprovechemos el tiempo _–exclamó mientras se incorporaba en la cama-._

**Amanda:** Podemos aprovecharlo ahora en la ducha…

**Charlie:** Eres insaciable Scott.

**Amanda:** Eso es porque eres irresistible _–le dijo en español-._

**Charlie:** Sabes que me pone que me hables en tu idioma _–le explicó besando apasionadamente sus labios-._

**Amanda:** Es que las españolas somos así de ardientes _–se rió-._

**Charlie:** ¡No tienes altura! _–le tiró un cojín-._

**Amanda:** Tú tranquila, que tienes pasión española para aburrirte _–le agarró la cara a la rubia para besarla de nuevo-._

**Charlie:** Creo que voy a levantarme… no vaya a ser que la pasión me atrape_ –corrió hacía el baño riéndose de su chica-._

_**Restaurante Cicada. Los Ángeles, 13:00 horas.**_

Rachel, Quinn y Frannie esperaban en un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de su casa, en la 617 South Olive Street. Aquél lugar era muy elegante, en pleno centro de Los Ángeles, donde a la familia Fabray le gustaba celebrar los grandes acontecimientos y, que en este caso, era para celebrar el compromiso de su hija con Rachel. La entrada estaba compuesta por un espacioso _hall_ que daba a un gran salón de dos plantas, adornado con grandes lámparas que proporcionaban la iluminación y la calidez perfecta al lugar.

**Frannie:** Hola, buenos días; tenemos reserva a nombre de la familia Fabray.

**Camarero:** Por supuesto, acompáñeme por favor _–contestó el hombre mientras les indicaba el camino-._

**Rachel:** ¡Joder Quinn! ¡Esto parece el palacio de Buckingham! _–exclamó impresionada mirando de un lado hacia otro-._

**Quinn:** Tranquilízate Rach _–comentó al ver a su chica tan exaltada-._ A mi padre le gusta guardar las apariencias.

**Rachel:** Creo que el menú de aquí nos va a costar más caro que el de la boda…

**Camarero:** Aquí está su mesa. ¿Quieren que les sirva algo de bebida mientras esperan al resto?

**Frannie:** Sí, por favor, el vino de la casa.

**Camarero:** En seguida señora _–espetó mientras se marchaba-._

**Rachel:** ¡Vaya con el sitio cuñadita…!

**Frannie:** Tranquila Rachel, estamos invitadas a la comida.

**Quinn:** ¿Por quién? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Frannie:** Arthur. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de él? _–exclamó emocionada-._

**Quinn:** Me dijiste que os estabais conociendo y nada más.

**Frannie:** Pues llevamos unos meses saliendo.

**Quinn:** ¿Y ese chico es el nuevo George Clooney o algo? Porque para pagar esto…

**Frannie:** No es artista, ni nada parecido. Él es médico.

**Rachel:** ¿Y mi nuevo cuñado vendrá a la comida? _–preguntó con la esperanza de no estar rodeada de tanto Fabray-._

**Frannie:** Vendrá cuando acabe su turno, que en teoría terminó hace media hora… así que estará al llegar _–comentó con una sonrisa-._

Las chicas esperaron a que llegase el resto de la familia mientras bebían el vino que les había traído el camarero. El novio de Frannie hizo acto de presencia, seguido por los señores Fabray. Frannie y Quinn hicieron las respectivas presentaciones y se sentaron para pedir la comida al camarero.

**Arthur:** Quinn, Frannie me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte _–espetó con una atractiva sonrisa-._

Arthur Halls era un apuesto hombre de 38 años de edad, moreno, de ojos azules. Un hombre con un cuerpo cuidado y una impecable apariencia; era uno de esos hombres que tanto gustaban a Russel Fabray.

**Quinn:** Yo también tenías ganas de conocerte _–devolvió el cumplido con otra sonrisa-._

Rachel, al notar el coqueteo entre su prometida y el novio de su cuñada, decidió interrumpir.

**Rachel:** ¡Arthur! Ya me ha dicho Frannie que eres médico. ¿De qué especialidad? _–preguntó para desviar la atención que tenía sobre Quinn-._

**Arthur:** Soy cardiólogo del California Medical Center; está en la 1401 South Grand Avenue.

**Russel:** Un hombre de provecho; no como era tu difunto marido _–espetó interrumpiendo al chico-._

**Frannie:** Papá, Sam era un gran policía respetado.

**Russel:** Un don nadie, menos mal que encontraste a Arthur. Él sí que es un gran hombre y con una gran carrera.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué insinúas papá? _–dijo con odio en la mirada-._

**Judy:** Quinnie cariño… no le hables así a tu padre.

Rachel observaba la interacción entre la familia y descubrió el carácter de los padres de Quinn; ya no le faltaba nada más que conocer sobre ellos. Ahora entendía un poco más a su chica con eso de no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos.

**Russel:** No creo que ser policía sea una cosa de mujeres… Además, es un trabajo denigrante…

**Quinn:** Estoy harta papá. Harta de que me machaques con el mismo tema; de que menosprecies mi trabajo.

**Rachel:** Su hija es subinspectora de unas de las mejores comisarías de Nueva York; debería de estar orgulloso de ella.

**Russel:** ¡Encima se va a casar contigo! Al menos la doctora Adams tenía más clase y prestigio… y, sobre todo, un saber estar.

**Quinn:** Te recuerdo que a Kate le decías lo mismo. A ti lo que pasa es que no te gusta ninguna.

**Judy:** Ya sabes que tu padre prefiere un hombre como el doctor Halls _–dijo sonriendo al chico-._

**Quinn:** Es eso, ¿no? ¡Vais a estar haciéndome la vida imposible! Primero me lo hicisteis pasar mal cuando quise ser policía y ahora con mi pareja. ¿Lo siguiente qué será? ¿Cuando tenga hijos?

Rachel, de repente, se atragantó con la comida y tosió repetidas veces hasta que pudo aclararse la garganta con el vino.

**Russel:** ¡¿Niños tú?! ¿Con ésta chica? ¡Imposible! _–exclamó con sarcasmo-._

**Quinn:** Un poco de respeto; es mi prometida.

**Rachel:** Estamos capacitadas para tener hijos y ser madres señor _–contestó con educación-._

**Russel:** ¡Por favor…!

**Frannie:** ¡Papá! ¡Ya está bien! Tengamos la comida en paz, por favor. Se supone que vamos a celebrar el compromiso de mi hermana y, si no vais a saber comportaros, nos vamos a otro sitio.

**Arthur:** Cariño, está todo bien; no importa _–se hizo el importante cogiéndole de la mano-._

**Russel:** Está bien, no quiero seguir montando el espectáculo aquí. Me gustaría poder volver a mi restaurante favorito.

La comida transcurrió en silencio y de manera algo tensa. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada acerca del compromiso; toda la conversación se centraba en la nueva sensación que, en ese momento, era Arthur. El chico no tenía la culpa, pero empezaba a ser irritante para los demás la forma con la que lo trataba el señor Russel. La familia terminó de comer y salieron del restaurante.

**Russel:** Me tengo que ir; tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender.

**Arthur:** Un placer haber comido con ustedes _–comentó mientras estrechaba la mano a Russel-._

**Russel:** Siempre es un placer pasar el tiempo contigo _–le devolvió el saludo-._

**Rachel:** Señor… _–se envalentonó acercándose a él-._

**Russel:** Lo siento Rachel, tengo prisa _–contestó mientras se marchaba con su mujer-._

**Rachel:** Estoy flipando… _-dijo confundida-._

**Quinn:** Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar esto. Sé que son unos impresentables.

**Rachel:** No te preocupes Quinn, ya me habías advertido de cómo eran.

**Frannie:** ¿Podemos tomar un café y así quitarnos el mal rollo? _–comentó para animar el ambiente-._

**Rachel:** Necesito un café.

**Quinn:** Vamos entonces.

**Rachel:** Creo que no les he caído bien a tus padres _–sonó triste-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila, a mi padre no le cae bien nadie… Bueno, excepto Arthur, claro está _–le abrazaba intentando animarla-._

El teléfono de Quinn empezó a sonar; mientras lo buscaba en el bolso, Rachel se quedaba pensativa con lo que había sucedido minutos antes en el restaurante. El que Quinn quisiese tener hijos no era algo nuevo, pero que lo dijera tan convencida y segura… le asustó; no sabía si ella se sentía preparada para ello y era una de las cosas que tenía que aclarar con Quinn después de la boda, ya que lo había estado evitando desde que nació María.

**Quinn:** ¡Es Kate! _–exclamó sonriendo-._

**Rachel:** Dile si puede venir; hace un montón de tiempo que no la vemos _–soltó algo más alegre-._

**Quinn:** ¡Kate! _–gritó al descolgar la llamada-._

**Kate:** ¿Estás ocupada?

**Quinn:** No, acabo de salir de comer y estoy con Rachel, Frannie y su novio Arthur. Vamos a tomar un café, ¿te apuntas?

**Kate:** Claro, me encantaría.

**Quinn:** Nos vemos entonces en Bruno Coffee; la cafetería que está junto al parque Pershing Square.

**Kate:** Vale, ya se cual me dices. Nos vemos allí en 15 minutos.

_**Casa de Brittany y Santana. 15:00 horas.**_

Santana llegaba del turno de la mañana algo cansada. El fin de semana de las chicas y la boda le estaban pasando factura y eso sin contar las peticiones de atención que requería su hija; todo ello le agotaba.

**Santana:** ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa! _–gritó desde la puerta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-._

Santana, al no recibir respuesta, decidió buscar a su hija y a su novia por la casa. Se extrañó al encontrar la casa tan silenciosa y tampoco había ni rastro de las chicas.

**Santana:** ¡María! _–probó en llamar a su hija-._

**Brittany:** María no está, la he dejado con Charlie _–explicó mientras aparecía en el salón-._

**Santana:** Pen..pensa…ba que… _-tartamudeó al ver a su chica en la entrada del salón principal-._

* * *

Esperamos que os esté gustando este nuevo rumbo de la historia.

Este fin de semana estamos preparando una TC, ¿qué os parece? Diremos fecha y hora exacta más adelante.

Un saludo.

DiLea&Dispanish


	23. Bellissima Così

_**Bellissima Così**_

**Brittany:** María no está, la he dejado con Charlie _–explicó mientras aparecía en el salón-._

**Santana:** Pen..pensa…ba que… _-tartamudeó al ver a su chica en la entrada del salón principal-._

**Brittany:** Quería pasar tiempo contigo a solas _–comentó acercándose a la latina-._

Santana no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Brittany. La chica llevaba puesto un camisón de color azul oscuro muy por encima de las rodillas, que dejaba poco a la imaginación de la latina, y un escote que dejaba ver más piel que tela. El pelo lo llevaba recogido dejando algunos mechones fuera, dándole un toque más salvaje al look. Brittany, al ver el mutismo de su chica, sonrío; al menos no tenía perdida esa parte de ella que tanto le había preocupado en todo ese tiempo.

**Santana:** Como quieras cielo… _-atinó a decir mientras trataba de calmarse-._ ¿Acabas de despertar de la siesta o algo? _–preguntó al ver la vestimenta de la chica-._

**Brittany:** No exactamente…. _–espetó con media sonrisa-._ Quería estar más cómoda.

**Santana:** ¡Tú dirás! _–exclamó nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá que le indicaba su chica-._

**Brittany:** Sé que he estado rara desde que…

**Santana: **Sí Britt, te entiendo; sigue _–prestó atención-._

**Brittany:** Me sentía muy mal conmigo misma y con mi cuerpo pero, sobre todo, me sentía mal por cómo te estaba tratando y por lo buena que has sido conmigo todo este tiempo; has estado aguantándome a mí sin esperar nada a cambio. También me encanta lo maravillosa madre que eres para María…

**Santana:** Sois lo más importante que tengo y os quiero más que a mi vida. Sólo quiero que lo sepas y lo tengas claro; no te tienes que sentir culpable con eso _–explicó intentando cogerle la mano a Britt-._

**Brittany:** Te quiero San, más que a nada en este mundo. Aun no entiendo cómo puedes estar conmigo _–comentó mientras se le escapaba una lágrima-._ Y prometo que lucharé por nosotras _–agarró las manos de la latina con fuerza-._

Santana se quedó perpleja observando cómo su chica le agarraba la mano con fuerza; desde hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no permitía ninguna muestra de cariño, inclusive que le tocasen si no era necesario. Ese gesto de su chica le produjo que todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados saliesen en forma de llanto.

**Brittany:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? _–se asustó al ver a su chica llorar de aquella manera que nunca antes había visto-._

**Santana:** Estoy bien Britt _–suspiró mientras se limpiaba la cara-._ Es sólo que me he emocionado al oírte decir eso. Pensaba que ya no me querías y que en cualquier momento me ibas a echar de tu vida y de la vida de María.

Brittany, de un impulso y sin pensar, abrazó el cuerpo de la latina intentando devolverle esa protección que tantas veces le había brindado su chica. Había dejado de lado el miedo, y todo el mal estar y ansiedad, sólo para demostrar que aún estaba ahí, escondida, pero que en algún rincón de ella se encontraba la Britt de siempre. Santana nuevamente se sorprendió; no podía creer el abrazo de su chica… Estaba tan en shock por sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Brittany, que a su mente aún le costaba procesarlo. Instintivamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la rubia para profundizar el abrazo y mantenerla más tiempo junto a ella.

**Brittany:** Siento el impulso; te he visto así, tan frágil, que me ha salido solo _–soltó mientras se separaba de ella-._

**Santana:** No lo sientas, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

**Brittany:** Llevo unas semanas hablando del tema con el psicólogo y me ha dicho que la clave está en ti y que, si quiero recuperar mi vida, primero tengo que aceptarme a mí misma.

**Santana:** ¿Yo? ¿La clave? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Brittany:** Antes de conocerte la gente me trataba como una idiota y…

**Santana:** Tú no eres idiota Britt; eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco _–dijo enfadada por el comentario-._

**Brittany:** Déjame terminar. Eres la única persona que ha creído en mí y que me quiere tal y como soy…y quería decirte que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con Lord Tubbington.

**Santana:** ¿Con el gato también? _–preguntó a la vez que miraba con algo de repulsión al gato-._

**Brittany:** Míralo, San, lleva un tiempo triste; ya no come tanto chorizo… Le voy a tener que decir a Amanda que le mande otra dieta.

**Santana:** Hablaremos con Amanda _–comentó con una enorme sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? _–frunció el ceño-._

**Santana:** Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

**Brittany:** ¿Te ha tocado la lotería?

**Santana:** No, mucho mejor. Cada vez te noto más cerca Britt y hoy te he sentido conmigo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te estés recuperando.

Brittany se fue acercando a los labios de Santana muy lentamente porque, aunque le costaba horrores hacer ese tipo de cosas, necesitaba recompensar a su chica por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

**Santana:** ¿Estás segura? _–preguntó dulcemente muy cerca de los labios de Brittany-._

**Brittany:** Necesito intentarlo _–soltó antes de unir sus labios con los de la latina-._

Fue un beso algo corto y delicado, casi como un susurro. Santana decidió dejar que Brittany llevase las riendas de la situación porque no quería asustarla. Sólo se dejó llevar al ritmo que la rubia le marcaba y le supo a gloria. Ella era feliz sabiendo que su chica quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y con eso le bastaba. Por ella, como si tenía que esperar toda una vida para que su novia se recuperase y volviese a ser la chica de siempre.

**Santana:** Lo que yo decía; hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida _–comentó cuando Britt se separó de sus labios-._

**Brittany:** Al final no ha sido tan difícil… _–cerró sus ojos para seguir saboreando aquél beso-._

**Santana:** ¿Por qué vas vestida así? _–cambió de tema por su chica-._

**Brittany:** ¿Ésto? _–se señaló con el dedo la ropa-._ ¿No te gusta?

**Santana:** ¿Estás de broma? ¡Hace mil que no lo usas! Ya ni recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba verte así.

**Brittany:** Pensaba que te gustaría…

**Santana:** Me gustas de cualquier manera cielo. Eres bellísima así, cuando sonríes _–se contagió de su sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** Gracias San… Por cierto, tengo hambre _–contaba tocándose la barriga-._

**Santana:** ¿Te apetece una pizza? _–miró instintivamente la hora en su reloj-._ Es tarde para ponernos a cocinar.

**Brittany:** La quiero con piña, anchoas, ternera picante y barbacoa _–dijo feliz saltando en el sofá-._

**Santana:** Pediré mitad y mitad, no quiero hacer mezclas extrañas –_rio mientras se levantaba para llamar a la pizzería-._

**Brittany:** ¡Ah! Y pide patatas deluxe para Lord Tubby _–espetó sonriente-._

**Santana:** De acuerdo, hoy tiene pase porque me siento bien… Incluso estoy por pedirle tabaco.

_**Cafetería Bruno, Los Ángeles. 16:00 horas.**_

Las chicas y Arthur se encontraban charlando animadamente después del mal trago de la comida con los señores Fabray. Rachel ya se sentía más cómoda y algo más integrada, aunque prácticamente todo le era indiferente. Su mente sólo se encontraba en aquella conversación sobre niños que Quinn tuvo en la mesa; no podía pensar en otra cosa.

**Quinn:** ¿Pasa algo cariño? Te noto algo preocupada… _–preguntó al ver el estado de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Estoy bien Quinn, sólo pensaba en la comida de antes…Ya sabes.

**Frannie:** No te preocupes Rachel, mis padres son así desde siempre. No le des importancia.

**Arthur:** Yo no he tenido nunca problemas con ellos_. _¡Auch! _–exclamó al notar un pisotón de su novia-._ Aunque los primeros días Russel me miraba mal y eso _–comentó intentando arreglarlo-._

**Quinn:** No pienses en eso cariño _–acarició la espalda de su chica en muestra de cariño-._

**Rachel:** Ok, olvidaré lo que ha pasado _–mostraba una amplia sonrisa-._

**Frannie:** ¡Mirad quién viene por ahí! _–gritó emocionada al observar a Kate entrando en la cafetería-._

**Quinn:** ¡Kate! ¡Estamos aquí! _–levantó la mano para que las viese-._

**Kate:** ¡Hola chicas! _–saludó simpática y abrazaba una a una a las chicas-._

**Frannie:** ¡Que cariñosa estás! _–soltó sarcástica mientras la pelirroja le soltaba del abrazo-._

**Rachel:** Eso es cosa de Amanda _–dijo riéndose-._

**Frannie:** ¿Amanda? No lo entiendo. ¿Quién es Amanda?

**Kate:** Es una amiga que tenemos en común. No tiene importancia _–contestó ella ya que Quinn se reía a carcajadas-._

**Frannie:** Si os pone de esa manera... quiero conocerla _–se interesó al ver las risas del resto-._

**Quinn:** Lo harás, no te preocupes; te la presentaré en la boda. Ella es algo peculiar _–explicó recuperándose de la risa-._

**Frannie:** Hablando de presentaciones… Éste es mi novio Arthur.

Arthur no se cortó y se acercó hasta la pelirroja para saludarla tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo con las chicas; la abrazó fuertemente y Kate se quedó completamente parada sin saber qué hacer, pero no se lo tomó mal. Este hecho hizo que las chicas nuevamente volvieran a estallar a carcajadas al ver la cara extrañada de Frannie y la que se le había quedado a Kate.

**Frannie:** ¿Qué haces cielo? _–preguntó a su novio cuando éste se volvía a situar de nuevo en su silla-._

**Arthur:** Saludar… Pensaba que era su forma de acercarse a la gente.

**Kate:** No importa Frannie, está todo bien.

**Frannie:** Y vosotras parad ya, ¿no?

**Quinn:** Vale, vale… _–contestó intentando poner un gesto más serio-._

**Rachel:** Al menos Kate ha venido a quitarnos el mal sabor de boca de esta mañana.

**Kate:** Déjame adivinar… ¿Russel?

**Rachel:** ¡Premio para la pelirroja!

**Kate:** Es normal Rachel, a mí me hacía la vida imposible también.

**Quinn:** Pues lo increíble es que ha dicho: "Al menos la señorita Adams tenía más clase y saber estar" _–exclamaba imitando las mismas palabras que había comentado su padre-._

**Kate:** ¿En serio? ¡Si no me podía ni ver! _–exclamó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** Te prefiere a ti ahora _–comentó bajando la mirada-._

**Kate:** No te preocupes Rachel, ya se le pasará.

Las chicas seguían hablando animadamente en aquella cafetería de Los Ángeles. Se estaban poniendo al día de los asuntos relacionados con la policía, aunque el tema central era la boda de las chicas. El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

**Quinn:** ¿Quién es Rach? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Es Jesse, se me olvidó llamarle para decirle que había llegado bien _–explicó levantándose de la silla para salir a la calle y coger la llamada-._

**Quinn:** Creo que se va a enfadar.

**Rachel:** Lo sé _–contestó a la vez que descolgaba el teléfono-._

**Jesse:** ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! ¡Me has tenido preocupado todo el día! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

**Rachel:** Siento no haberte llamado, pero con el jaleo que hay aquí se me olvidó por completo.

**Jesse:** ¡Y yo que pensaba que te había ocurrido algo malo!

**Rachel:** Ya será para menos… Tienes a Blaine para entretenerte _–se defendió-._

**Jesse:** Tienes razón; estaba muy ocupado para llamarte antes.

**Rachel:** Dime que quieres _–soltó con desgana-._

**Jesse:** ¡Vaya! Parece que la señorita Berry no está de humor…

**Rachel:** Llevo unos días agotadores _–se excusó-._

**Jesse:** A tu flamante prometida podrás engañarla pero a mí no. Sé que te ocurre algo, así que cuéntame.

**Rachel:** No digas estupideces Jesse, estoy bien. Serán los nervios por la boda.

**Jesse:** Prueba con otra.

**Rachel:** Si te lo digo… ¿No me darás más el follón?

**Jesse:** Sabes que no, pero igual me cuentas.

**Rachel:** Llevo unos días dándole vueltas a….

**Jesse:** A…. _–intentó animarla para que continuase-._

**Rachel:** A ser madre _–soltó de repente-._

**Jesse:** ¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso es estupendo! _–gritó eufórico-._

**Rachel:** Baja la voz Jesse, por favor, que se te va a oír por en todo Los Ángeles. Además, no es tan sencillo.

**Jesse:** Entiendo… Debe de ser algo complicado _–pensó-._

**Rachel:** Y te pido por favor que no comentes nada a nadie. Esto es una cosa que todavía no he hablado con Quinn y ni siquiera hemos decidido.

**Jesse:** Tranquila, ¿por quién me tomas? _–preguntó indignado-._

**Rachel:** Mejor no me hagas hablar.

**Jesse:** Te dejo cariño, Blaine acaba de llamar a la puerta.

**Rachel:** Dale un beso de mi parte.

**Jesse:** Se lo daré; saluda tú a la sensación rubia de mi parte.

Jesse colgó rápidamente el teléfono y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Blaine elegantemente vestido y su cabeza perfectamente engominada para la ocasión.

**Jesse:** ¿Vamos a algún sitio? _–preguntó al ver a su chico vestido de esa manera-._

**Blaine:** ¿Así es como recibes a tu novio, que se ha vestido así para llevarte a unos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad? _–exclamó indignado por la reacción del chico-._

**Jesse:** Es que al verte así… me ha eclipsado tu belleza.

**Blaine:** Eso tiene pase, pero… ¿no me vas a besar?

**Jesse:** Por supuesto _–contestó besando al chico-._

**Blaine:** ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Es por la sorpresa? _–se preocupó por el estado de su novio-._

**Jesse:** La sorpresa me ha encantado; ya sabes que me gusta tu vena romántica… Es sólo que hace un momento he estado hablando con mi prima y…

**Blaine:** ¿Están bien? ¿Les ocurre algo? _–preguntó asustado-._

**Jesse:** Están bien, es más Rachel me ha mandado que te de un beso de su parte _–sonrió al recordarlo-._

**Blaine:** Me encanta ésta chica, es la mejor jefa y amiga que uno pueda tener –_dijo orgulloso de la chica-._

**Jesse:** Espero que no te hayas enamorado de ella _–comentó algo celoso-._

**Blaine:** ¿Celoso? _–sonrió besando de nuevo los labios del chico-._

**Jesse:** ¿De Rachel…? ¡Puede!

**Blaine:** Eres tan dramático…

**Jesse:** Por lo que siempre he oído parece la chica perfecta… Aunque…

**Blaine:** ¿Le pasa algo? _–preguntó al recordar lo que Jesse le había comentado antes-._

**Jesse:** Las chicas quieren ser mamás y están preocupadas por eso.

**Blaine:** ¡Eso es fantástico! Pero… ¿Preocupadas? ¿Por qué?

**Jesse:** Eres tan bueno que a veces no pillas las cosas _–sonrió dulcemente-._ Son dos chicas Blaine, es algo difícil que Quinn deje embarazada a Rachel.

**Blaine:** Eso ya lo sé _–soltó algo molesto-._ Pero existen las clínicas de inseminación y…

**Jesse:** ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡Es normal que estén preocupadas por el donante! Yo me lo pensaría…Eso de no saber quién es, cómo es… no sé, es algo que supongo que tendrán que pensar mucho.

**Blaine:** La verdad es que es algo para pensarlo…

**Jesse:** Si hubiera alguna manera de ayudarlas… _-dijo pensativo mientras observaba a su chico-._

**Blaine:** Estaría bien, la verdad… ¿Qué tal si lo pensamos en la cena?

**Jesse:** Vas a tener que esperarme, tengo que prepararme para estar a la altura del chico más maravilloso de todo Nueva York.

_**Al día Siguiente, 25 Octubre. Comisaría Nueva York.**_

Amanda llevaba unos días un tanto cansada, nunca pensó que el trabajo de inspectora en una comisaría también acarreara tantos papeleos e informes. Lo que más le gustaba del FBI era que siempre estaba en constante movimiento en el trabajo, de los informes se encargaban sus superiores…

Pensó en llamar a Gracie, pero desechó esa idea al recordar que se encontraría en su luna de miel. Will llevaba casi más de un año de excedencia y, a la vuelta de su viaje, volvería a incorporase al trabajo; cosa que le alegraba, así no tendría que estar ella sumergida en tanto informe. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su aburrida mañana.

**Amanda:** Está abierto _–contestó con desgana-._

**Andy:** Inspectora, hemos recibido un aviso de un atraco a una joyería.

**Amanda:** ¡Al fin! _–exclamó saltando de la silla-._

**Andy:** Disculpe… ¿Se alegra?

**Amanda:** Quiero que vaya con Greene; yo iré con el agente Anderson.

**Andy:** ¿Viene con nosotros? _–preguntó sorprendido-._

**Amanda:** O me muevo o caduco, tu verás. Además, soy tu superior y no debes cuestionar mis órdenes _–espetó algo seria-._

**Andy:** Está bien, os pasaremos las coordenadas.

Santana, al ver movimiento en la comisaría, se acercó a Blaine para preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo. Hacía varios meses que estaba todo tranquilo y echaba de menos el ajetreo de andar de allí para acá.

**Santana:** ¡Hey Anderson! ¿Qué ocurre? _–preguntó mientras lo agarraba del brazo-._

**Blaine:** Un atraco a una joyería _–explicó mientras se soltaba para seguir con las órdenes de Amanda-._

**Santana:** ¿Y por qué no me han informado?

**Blaine:** Lo siento, este caso lo llevamos Roger, Andy, la inspectora y yo.

**Santana:** ¡No me lo puedo creer! _–gritó indignada-._

**Blaine:** Yo no tengo la culpa, sólo acato órdenes de la inspectora _–se excusó-._

**Santana:** La jirafa me va a oír… _–corrió en busca de la inspectora-._

**Amanda:** Bien chicos, no quiero fallos. El plan está claro, sólo vamos a…

**Santana:** ¡Inspectora! _–gritó-._

**Amanda:** Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo San.

**Santana:** ¿Por qué no estoy avisada para la salida? _–preguntó enfadada-._

**Amanda:** Lo siento, ya he formado a mis hombres. Además, no quiero que Britt se quede sola.

**Santana:** ¿En serio? ¿Esto lo haces por Britt? _–preguntó enfurecida-._

**Amanda:** No quiero que os pase nada San… Mira, si quieres lo hablamos a la vuelta.

**Santana:** ¡Así no nos estás ayudando! Es más, ¡lo estás empeorando todo!

Amanda se marchaba del lugar con la sensación de haber hecho las cosas mal. Estaba preocupada por sus chicas y creía que la mejor manera de que no corriesen ningún riesgo era mantenerlas en comisaría haciendo cualquier cosa que no implicara mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo por Brittany. Las palabras de la latina la hizo pensar; quizás no estaba haciendo las cosas como debía.

**Blaine:** Inspectora, ¿está usted bien?

**Amanda:** Está todo bien, sólo pensaba en el operativo.

**Blaine:** Eso es normal. Son los nervios y la adrenalina _–sonrió-._

**Amanda:** Espero que no me falléis _–se burló para salir de su trance-._

**Blaine:** No se arrepentirá, haremos bien nuestro trabajo _–dijo mientras arrancaba el coche para ponerse en marcha a la comisaría-._

Santana volvía a su mesa, que seguía situada junto a la de su chica. Brittany que se encontraba sumergida en multas impagadas y papeles varios vio cómo se acercaba su chica.

**Brittany:** ¿Ocurre algo Sanny?

**Santana:** Los chicos se han ido por un atraco _–se quejó mientras se dejaba caer en la silla-._

**Brittany:** ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?

**Santana:** Me aburro mucho Britt… _-comentó poniendo cara de puchero-._

**Brittany:** A veces te comportas como una niña San.

**Santana:** Es que hace tiempo que no sale nada y sabes que, si no hay acción, me irrito.

**Brittany:** Amanda sabe lo que hace. Si no nos manda a algo es porque piensa que es mejor así.

**Santana:** Pero Britt, tú ya puedes moverte con normalidad. En unos días dijeron que te daban el alta en la clínica.

**Brittany:** Tendré que ganarme su confianza de nuevo _–soltó seria-._

**Santana:** A veces pienso que la comisaría sin ti se vendría abajo _–espetó al ver lo madura e inteligente que era su rubia-._

**Brittany:** ¿Crees que si le hago un dibujo explicando mi recuperación lo entenderá?

**Santana:** Me parece una idea genial _–sonrió y suspiró por la reacción de su chica-._ ¿Se la hacemos ahora?

**Brittany:** ¡Sí! Voy a por los colores y la cartulina _–exclamó saltando de alegría-._

Santana se quedó en su silla observando a su chica. Le encantaba verla llena de energía y desprendiendo esa alegría que contagiaba a cualquiera. Cada día se parecía más a la antigua Brittany, pues ya no estaba tan triste y deprimida.

_-Creo que le debo un regalo muy grande a Charlie-._

**Santana:** ¿Quién será? _–exclamó para sí misma al escuchar el teléfono sonar-._ Policía de Nueva York, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

**Mujer:** ¡Ayúdame! Por favor, ¡me va a matar! No…. ¡Déjame! _–gritó con miedo-._

**Santana:** Señora, tranquilícese. Dígame dónde está y qué le ocurre.

**Brittany:** ¡Mira San! Jesse me ha dado los materiales. He cogido cartulina verde, el color preferido de Amanda… o… ¿era el rojo? _–dijo pensativa-._

**Santana:** En seguida vamos para allá; aguante un… _-Santana se quedó pálida al ver cómo el teléfono se cortó de repente-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué pasa San? _–preguntó preocupada por la cara de su chica-._

* * *

Gracias a todas las que seguís ahí


	24. Alianzas

_**Alianzas**_

**Santana:** En seguida vamos para allá; aguante un… _-Santana se quedó pálida al ver cómo el teléfono se cortó de repente-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué pasa San? _–preguntó preocupada por la cara de su chica-._

**Santana:** Un caso de violencia Britt _–explicaba mientras apuntaba en un papel la dirección-._

**Brittany:** No está ninguna de las jefas _–comentó preocupada-._

**Santana:** ¡Estúpida Amanda! Si le cuento esto a Sue se le va a caer el pelo por no estar _–seguía comentando pensativa-._

**Brittany:** No podemos hacerle eso a Mandy _–soltó triste-._

**Santana:** Voy a intentar localizarla. Brittany, prepara el coche que salimos _–espetó decidida-._

Santana marcó varias veces el teléfono de la inspectora obteniendo el mismo resultado; el buzón de voz saltaba una y otra vez haciendo que la paciencia de la latina se acabara. Santana vio cómo su chica le hacía señas de que todo estaba listo.

**Santana:** Me la va a pagar cuando vuelva… Primero por dejarme fuera del caso y, segundo, por irresponsable _–susurró en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Brittany-._

**Brittany:** Todo despejado Sanny. Sue está pegada al teléfono en su despacho y creo que va para largo.

**Santana:** ¡Hey Jesse! _–gritó al muchacho-._

**Jesse:** ¿Me hablas a mí? _–preguntó extrañado ante la actitud de la latina-._

**Santana:** ¡¿A quién si no mendrugo?!

**Jesse:** ¿Nunca vas a cambiar? ¿Cuándo me vas a tratar con respeto?

**Santana:** Pues eso es lo que hago; siempre he sido amable contigo.

**Jesse:** ¿Amable? Si eso es ser amable… no me quiero imaginar cuando una persona te caiga mal.

**Santana:** No me distraigas mantequilla; eres igual que tu prima Berry. No paráis de hablar _–dijo enfadada-._

**Jesse:** ¿Mantequilla? Está bien. He oído cosas peores salir de tu boca, así que… dime.

**Santana:** Brittany y yo vamos a salir y quiero que nos cubras.

**Jesse:** ¿Os fugáis? ¡Que romántico! _–suspiró-._

**Santana:** ¡No! ¡Inútil! Vamos a salir a un aviso.

**Jesse:** No estáis autorizadas para salir sin una orden de un superior…

**Santana:** Lo sabemos. El caso es que Amanda no está y no hay nadie más por aquí…

**Jesse:** ¡Pedírselo a Sue! _–exclamó de lo más normal-._

**Santana:** Este tío cada día me sorprende más…. Si se lo decimos a Sue y se entera de que Amanda ha dejado la comisaría sola… se la carga, ¿entiendes?

**Jesse:** Entiendo… Lo que quieres es que mantenga a la jefa ocupada…

**Santana:** ¡Exacto! ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? _–espetó tocándole la cabeza en señal de aprobación-._

**Brittany: **Volveremos pronto; estamos al teléfono por si ocurre algo.

**Jesse:** Pero… _-no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando las chicas ya salían corriendo por la puerta-._

_-Por qué me meterán en estos líos. Al final la culpa va a ir al recepcionista; ¡como siempre!-._

Santana arrancó todo lo rápido posible el coche. No quería poner las sirenas por si Sue se daba cuenta así que esperó a estar varias calles alejadas de la comisaría para encenderlas. Brittany le iba indicando con el navegador la dirección que le había dado la mujer.

**Brittany:** San, ve más rápido. No vamos a llegar _–dijo preocupada al ver el GPS-._

**Santana:** ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero hay mucho tráfico hoy y la gente no está por la labor… _–refunfuñó mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche-._ ¡Es que no ves que tenemos una urgencia! _–gritó por la ventanilla-._

**Brittany:** ¡San! Que vas conduciendo, tranquilízate_ –exclamó al ver a su chica con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla-._

**Santana:** ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡No se apartan…! ¡Capullo! _–gritó a un coche que se saltaba un semáforo y casi se rozan-._ Porque tengo prisa que si no… ¡te empapelo!

**Brittany:** Es la siguiente calle… pero es en dirección contraria; tenemos que dar toda la vuelta.

**Santana:** No hay tiempo Britt _–comentó pisando más el acelerador._

**Brittany:** ¡¿No se te ocurrirá meterte por dirección prohibida?! _–preguntó asustada por la reacción de su chica-._

**Santana:** Esa mujer no tiene tiempo ni para que le eche el ticket al coche.

**Brittany:** Nos vas a matar San _–exclamó preocupada-._

Santana dio un giro brusco al volante y rezó para que no hubiese ningún coche saliendo por esa dirección. Por suerte no había ninguno, pero un camión se divisaba a lo lejos.

**Santana:** ¡¿Ahora dónde?! _–gritó mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza-._

**Brittany:** Es a la derecha, pero… ¡El camión San! _–gritó con miedo-._ ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! ¡No da tiempo!

**Santana:** Confía en mí Britt.

Santana pisó el acelerador pues tenía que ser más rápida que el camión. Se agarró con más fuerza al volante hasta que notó cómo sus nudillos se tornaban de un color blanco. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y las piernas se le engarrotaron a los pedales; su vista se fijó en el camión que pitaba para que el coche de policía parase o diera marcha atrás. Brittany se agarró fuertemente al asiento mientras intentaba esconderse en aquel coche ante el inminente golpe que se avecinaba; cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver el impacto. El camión no podía parar ni frenar, ya que tenía a varios coches detrás que, además, no veían lo que ocurría en ese momento por la estrechez de la calle. El conductor esperaba a que el coche de policía se diera cuenta de que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de la calle, San dio un giro brusco al volante e, instintivamente, comenzó a gritar debido a la adrenalina acumulada dentro de su cuerpo. Desafortunadamente el camión chocó con la parte trasera del coche haciendo que la latina perdiese el control del mismo y que comenzasen a girar hasta chocar con la esquina de la pared de esa misma calle. El camión siguió su curso y los coches que había detrás no pararon. Santana pudo reaccionar de nuevo.

**Santana:** ¿Estás bien Britt? _–preguntó asustada mientras examinaba el cuerpo de su novia-._

**Brittany:** ¿Hemos muerto? _–exclamó asustada mientras sacaba la cabeza de su piernas-._

**Santana:** Gracias a Dios no, Britt.

Santana volvía a arrancar el coche. Al parecer, el vehículo sólo había sufrido daños en la carrocería y la parte trasera del coche; el motor seguía intacto así que lograron llegar al lugar indicado.

**Santana:** Siento todo lo que he liado Britt, pero era necesario. Ahora no tenemos tiempo de eso…_ –explicó al ver cómo la rubia se quedaba perpleja ante los destrozos de la parte trasera del vehículo-._

**Brittany:** Amanda nos mata… Amanda nos mata, Sue nos echa y las subinspectoras nos patearan el culo cuando vuelvan _–atinó a decir completamente asustada-._

**Santana:** Eso no va pasar _–comentó saliendo del coche-._ ¡Vamos! _–gritó mientras sacaba el arma y divisaba el edificio-._

**Brittany:** Es aquí.

_**Mientras tanto en comisaría…**_

Jesse se encontraba nervioso de un lado para otro. Él no sabía mentir y se le notaba enseguida cuando lo hacía… Estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar a sus compañeras y por qué no decirlo… se preocupaba por sí mismo por ser cómplice de aquél acto no autorizado. Con teléfono en mano, llamaba una y otra vez a Amanda sin conseguir respuesta alguna; incluso se atrevió a probar con Santana y Brittany por si regresaban antes de lo esperado. No aguantaba esa situación tensa por más tiempo.

**Sue:** ¡Hola mantequilla! _–exclamó asustando al muchacho que estaba de espaldas a la comisaria-._

**Jesse:** ¡Ahh! _–gritó asustado-._ Hola comisaria _–saludó con media sonrisa y temblando-._

**Sue:** Veo que el apodo de mantequilla te viene como anillo al dedo… Estás más blando y temblando que de costumbre. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Jesse:** ¿Ocurrir? ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo? Aquí nadie ha hablado de eso… _-intentó explicarse sudando por todo su cuerpo-._

**Sue:** Ya estás largando por esa boquita. Sé oler el miedo y tú apestas a él. Además de sudor, claro está. _–realizó un gesto en su cara de desagrado-._

**Jesse:** ¿Qué quiere que le cuente comisaria? _–preguntó mientras tragaba saliva-._

**Sue:** Mejor no…

Jesse dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que la comisaria no le iba a interrogar. Un minuto más y, con esa cara acusatoria, hubiese cantando como un canario.

**Sue:** ¿Y la inspectora Scott? _–preguntó mirando a todos lados-._

**Jesse:** ¿La inspectora? _–volvió a tragar saliva-._

**Sue:** Sí… Hoy estás más raro de lo normal _–espetó examinando las reacciones del chico-._ Sé que está pasando algo raro aquí y quiero saberlo.

**Jesse:** Creo que se fue a… ¡A por un café!... ¡Eso es! ¡A tomar café!

**Sue:** La esperaré aquí entonces… Aunque tengo que darle unos papeles de la baja a Brittany para que me los firme…

**Jesse:** ¿A Brittany?

**Sue:** ¡Dios! ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién es la que ha estado de baja estos días? ¡Estás cada día más tonto hijo! _–exclamó desesperada-._ Ya la buscaré yo misma_ –comentó caminando hacia las mesas de las chicas-._

**Jesse:** Pero…pero… ¡Mierda! _–exclamó esto último para sí mismo mientras se echaba las manos a la cabeza-._

Sue, al observar las mesas vacías de las chicas, volvió hacia donde se encontraba Jesse. El recepcionista veía a la comisaria acercarse por un lado y, por otro, los chicos volvían del operativo. Intentó hacerle unas señas a la inspectora Scott para que supiera que la comisaria estaba allí, pero también fue en vano.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio Blaine? _–fijó la mirada hacía el chico para intentar descifrar los movimientos que hacía-._

**Blaine:** Nos estará saludando _–sonrió mientras levantaba la mano él también en gesto de saludo-._

**Amanda:** No sé Blaine, no creo que eso sea un saludo _–comentó más cerca del recepcionista-._

**Jesse:** ¡Chicos! Quería deciros que…

**Sue:** Que la jefa está aquí _–dijo en tono enfadado con las manos en la cintura-._

**Amanda:** Hola… Comisaria… ¿Cómo está? _–preguntó algo asustada-._

**Blaine:** ¡Ups! Y yo que pensaba que me estabas saludando… _–espetó mirando a Jesse-._

**Roger:** Yo me voy, no quiero problemas.

**Andy:** ¡No te vayas! _–gritó a su compañero-._ Cobarde…

**Sue:** ¿Me puede explicar, agente Scott, de dónde vienen? _–preguntó conteniendo la ira-._

**Amanda:** Vengo de… de…

**Jesse:** Tomar un café, ¿no? _–intentó ayudar a la inspectora-._

**Sue:** ¡Usted cállese si no quiere perder su puesto!

**Amanda:** Déjalo Jesse. Gracias, pero… Vengo de acompañar a los chicos a un operativo _–dijo seria-._

**Sue:** ¿Y con que autorización?

**Amanda:** Con ninguna señora.

**Sue:** ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Eres la nueva comisaria y no me he enterado?

**Amanda:** Pensé que al ser algo sencillo no haría falta…

**Sue:** ¡Y para qué están las normas aquí! ¿Para pasártelas por el culo Amanda?

**Amanda:** Lo siento comisaria, no lo pensé y salí de inmediato. Pero todo ha salido bien; hemos detenido a los atracadores.

**Andy:** Yo le pedí que viniera con nosotros _–espetó agachando la mirada-._

**Amanda:** ¡Pero Andy! _–exclamó-._

**Sue:** ¡Tú! ¡Agente Smith! Luego arreglaré cuentas contigo.

**Amanda:** Él no tiene nada…

**Andy:** A sus órdenes comisaria.

**Sue:** En cuanto a ti… en diez minutos te quiero ver en mi despacho.

Diez minutos son los que tardaron Santana y Brittany en llegar hasta el edificio y subir apresuradamente hasta la cuarta planta de aquella vivienda sin ascensor. Habían tardado más de lo normal debido al peso del uniforme y las armas; a pesar de que ambas estaban bien entrenadas, a Brittany aún se le resentía la pierna ante tales esfuerzos.

**Santana:** Llegamos _–soltó con la respiración agitada-._

**Brittany:** Se oyen aún gritos _–exclamó mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta-._ ¡Policía! ¡Abran!

Un silencio extremo se oyó de repente al otro lado de la puerta. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas ante ese silencio.

**Santana:** Pero qué coño…

Un disparo y una patada fueron suficientes para abrir aquella vieja puerta de la casa. La vivienda estaba algo desordenada y los muebles se encontraban por el suelo completamente destrozados. Con sumo cuidado fueron acercándose al salón principal; encontrándose allí a una mujer, de cabello negro, que yacía sobre el suelo.

**Santana:** Britt, ve con la mujer _–le ordenó mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza-._

**Brittany:** No te voy a dejar sola; ese tipo puede ser peligroso _-espetó a la vez que se colocaba detrás de ella para cubrirla-._

**Santana:** ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria! _–gritó completamente furiosa-._

Al entrar en la habitación principal, las chicas vieron a un hombre colgado de una cuerda que se estaba asfixiando. Brittany reaccionó y corriendo agarró al tipo de los pies para interrumpir el acto; lo levantó en peso, a pesar de que aquello le estuviese fastidiando seriamente la pierna. Santana, por su parte, cogió una silla para subirse en ella y desatar la cuerda que se encontraba colgada sobre la lámpara del techo. El hombre tosió varias veces en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido minutos antes.

**Santana:** No creas que te será tan fácil escaparte _–soltó esposando al hombre-._

**Brittany:** Voy con la mujer _–comentó mientras caminaba medio cojeando-. _

**Santana:** ¿Qué le has hecho? Te creerás muy macho, ¿verdad? _–seguía diciéndole a la cara mientras lo terminaba de esposar-._ ¿Sabes lo que le hacen en la cárcel a los tipos que matan mujeres?

**Brittany:** ¡San! ¡Tiene pulso! _–gritó desde la habitación-._

**Santana:** Si al final hoy es tu día de suerte, cabrón… _–soltó al tipo en el oído mientras lo agarraba del brazo para levantarlo-._

**Brittany:** La ambulancia está de camino.

El móvil de Santana comenzó a sonar.

**Santana:** ¡Por fin! Te he estado intentando llamar…. ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Brittany:** ¡San! ¡La mujer ya no tiene pulso!

**Santana:** ¡No jodas Britt! _–gritó mientras ponía la mano en el móvil-._

**Amanda:** ¡Santana! ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Tenemos problemas! ¿Quién se muere?

Santana colgó el teléfono, cogió al hombre y lo arrastró hasta el salón para tenerlo controlado. Vio a Brittany en el suelo llena de sangre mientras le practicaba la reanimación a la mujer.

**Brittany:** Tiene muchas puñaladas San _–dijo llorando-_. No puedo hacer nada_ –explicaba mientras seguía reanimándola-._

**Santana:** No hemos llegado a tiempo _–sollozó dejándose caer junto a Britt-._

La ambulancia no tardó mucho más tiempo en llegar; intentaron seguir con la reanimación que había comenzado la rubia, pero poco podían hacer debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido el cuerpo. Las chicas se llevaron al hombre esposado al coche y llegaron a comisaría.

**Jesse:** ¿Dónde estabais? No sabéis la que se ha liado aquí.

**Santana:** Tampoco hemos tardado tanto para que Amanda se pusiera así…

**Amanda:** Será mejor que subáis al despacho de la comisaria _–espetó seria mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas-._

Santana y Brittany no espetaron palabra alguna y cumplieron con la orden. Subieron al despacho de la comisaria y, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron a Andy completamente apenado y cabizbajo sobre una de las sillas. La cara de Sue no era de tener muchos amigos en aquél momento.

**Sue:** Me acaban de llamar mis superiores. Al parecer, se han enterado de que un par de policías de esta comisaria han detenido a un hombre que recientemente ha matado a su mujer.

**Brittany:** Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarla.

**Santana:** ¡Cállate Britt! _–gritó mientras le hacía un gesto de silencio y tomaba asiento junto a Andy-._

**Sue:** No sólo acabo de ver el coche destrozado, sino que he recibido varios avisos sobre dos agentes de policía que han realizado una carrera temeraria que casi provoca un accidente en cadena… ¿Y sabéis qué? Que casualmente las características de esos agentes coinciden completamente con las vuestras. Todo ello sin contar que ustedes dos _–señaló amenazante a Santana y Brittany con el dedo-, _han salido sin el permiso de un superior, sin ningún tipo de seguimiento a un aviso en el cuál ha muerto una persona. No puedo tolerar éste tipo de acciones muchachas.

**Amanda:** Señora comisaria, discúlpeme pero ellas no tienen la culpa de eso. Yo no me encontraba en comisaría para supervisarlas y ellas han cumplido con su deber moral.

**Sue:** No pensaba expulsar a ninguno de mis agentes _–explicó mirando a las tres personas allí sentadas-._ Ellos sólo cumplían órdenes de su superior, que en este caso era usted… Así que sólo los suspenderé durante un par de días de empleo y sueldo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba…Y a trabajos de oficina durante un mes.

**Santana:** ¡Más oficina! _–gritó desesperada mientras se levantaba del asiento-._

**Brittany:** No te pongas así San _–la consoló mientras se levantaba haciendo un gesto de dolor en su pierna-._

**Santana:** ¿Estás herida? _–preguntó acercándose a la silla-._

**Brittany:** Creo que he forzado demasiado la pierna _–le comentó volviendo a tomar asiento-._

**Sue:** Podéis retiraros a descansar. El castigo comienza a partir de ya y no quiero veros por aquí hasta el miércoles.

**Andy:** A sus órdenes _–se levantó para ayudar a Santana a mover a Brittany hasta los vestuarios-._

**Sue:** Sabes que tengo que ponerte un castigo por esto…

**Amanda:** Lo comprendo, ha sido una irresponsabilidad por mi parte y asumo toda la culpa.

**Sue:** La jefatura me manda que te eche del cuerpo, pero he podido interceder ya que tenemos la comisaría llena de excedencias y permisos. Estamos bajo mínimos, así que tu castigo será un tanto más leve de lo normal.

**Amanda:** ¿Me va a abrir un expediente?

**Sue:** Me lo han pedido; e incluso me pidieron un traslado, pero ya debes de saber que yo aquí hago lo que me da la gana y que nadie va a venir a mi casa a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer. No me gusta que actuéis a mis espaldas; la próxima vez me lo cuentas y lo hablamos entre todas, así luego evito llevarme sorpresas, ¿de acuerdo?

**Amanda:** Entendido comisaria.

**Sue:** Los desperfectos del coche los pagarás con tu sueldo. Serás cesada dos semanas de empleo y sueldo, al igual que tus compañeros. Y cuando vuelvas, hablaremos del resto del castigo.

**Amanda:** A sus órdenes comisaria _–aceptó sin rechistar mientras abandonaba el despacho-._

Santana, Brittany y Andy se despedían del resto, aunque los verían en tan sólo un par de días. Amanda salía del despacho de la comisaria completamente abatida, pues un impulso le había costado casi el puesto de trabajo a tres compañeros de trabajo e incluso a ella misma. Se acercó a sus compañeros.

**Amanda:** Andy, lo siento mucho pero no deberías haber dicho nada _–sonó triste por el chico-._

**Andy:** No se preocupe inspectora, no quería que cargara con toda la culpa. Además, un par de días de vacaciones no me vienen nada mal _–sonrió intentando animarla-._ Espero que su castigo no haya sido muy severo _–concluyó despidiéndose de todos-._

**Brittany:** Lo siento Amanda, todo salió así de repente y no estabas. Yo sólo te quería hacer una tarjeta y mira cómo hemos acabado… _–se explicaba triste-._

**Santana:** ¿Ves lo que haces? _–dijo acercándose a Britt para consolarla-. _

**Amanda:** No quería hacer llorar a Britt _–la abrazó ella también-._ Ha sido mi culpa por dejaros a solas.

**Santana:** No te culpes, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por cierto, siento lo del coche.

**Amanda:** La próxima vez conduce con cuidado y procura no estrellarte contra los coches y las paredes _–intentó sonreír tímida-._

**Santana:** Voy a llevar a Britt a la clínica a que le miren la pierna. ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

**Amanda:** No gracias, me apetece caminar un rato y que me dé el aire.

**Brittany:** Lo siento de verdad Mandy, te llamaremos luego.

**Amanda:** Cuídate esa pierna.

_**Dos Semanas más tarde, Sábado 10 de Noviembre. **_

**Quinn: **¡Rachel! ¡No me puedo creer que aún no tengas los anillos! Te dije hace unos días que pasaras por la joyería a recogerlos _–dijo furiosa por el teléfono-._

**Rachel:** Se me pasó en todo este tiempo con todo el jaleo de la despedida de soltera, el traje, los preparativos…Se me ha ido pasando, pero no te preocupes que voy en un momento con Amanda _–contestó por teléfono mientras miraba a su amiga desayunar-._

**Amanda:** A mí no me metas en tus jaleos con la rubia, que luego me la cargo yo.

**Rachel:** Por favor… _–le suplicó con el teléfono en la mano de tal manera que Quinn no pudiese escucharlas-._

**Quinn:** Rachel… nos casamos dentro de unas horas… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? _–espetó al borde de un ataque de nervios-._

**Rachel:** Todo saldrá bien amor. Además, ya de paso haré el ingreso en el banco para la luna de miel.

**Quinn:** ¡Me dijiste que eso lo habías hecho hace cinco días! _–exclamó totalmente sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** Lo dije, sí, pero…

**Quinn:** ¡Como no soluciones esto rápido te vas a casar con el gato de Britt! _–gritó enfurecida mientras que, a su vez, colgaba el teléfono-._

**Amanda:** No sé cómo la rubia te aguanta… _–sonrió mientras se acababa sus cereales-._

**Rachel:** Termina con eso que tenemos que recoger las alianzas _–la miró amenazante-._

**Amanda:** A mí no me mires así, que te vas tú solita a por los anillos…

Rachel sacó a Amanda arrastras de la casa, pasaron por la joyería y recogieron los anillos que mandaron a grabar para la ocasión.

**Amanda:** Quinn y la fecha. Si no fuera por el anillo… diría que eres poco original.

**Rachel:** Son preciosos _–comentó mientras guardaba los anillos en su caja y salían de la joyería-._

Las alianzas de la boda eran un tanto sencillas pero a la vez modernas; eran unos anillos de oro blanco con unas pequeñas líneas que daban una forma diferente al anillo. Las chicas pusieron rumbo hacia el banco para hacer el ingreso del viaje; ya casi todo estaba perfecto.

**Amanda:** ¿A dónde tenías pensado ir? Al parecer es todo un misterio…

**Rachel:** He querido darle una sorpresa a Quinn y he reservado todo el viaje. Sólo me faltaba hacer el ingreso.

**Amanda:** ¿La llevas a España? _–preguntó con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** No, eso lo dejamos para irnos contigo y que nos hagas de traductora.

**Amanda:** Por mi encantada… ¿Entonces?

**Rachel:** Las islas Maldivas _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Amanda:** ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio? _–espetó con envidia-._

**Rachel:** Quinn me dijo que echaba de menos el mar y relajarse…Y, bueno, pensé en llevarla a un bungalow a orillas de esas playas tan paradisiacas.

**Amanda:** Te habrá costado una fortuna.

**Rachel:** Ni que lo digas, pero una sólo se casa con la mujer de sus sueños una vez en la vida.

Amanda y Rachel esperaban en la cola del banco como el resto. El trámite les iba a llevar más tiempo del estipulado pues parecía ser día de pago en los bancos y todo el mundo esperaba a cobrar sus nóminas. El turno de Rachel pasó rápido y cuando se disponían a salir…

**Hombre:** ¡Que nadie se mueva! _–sacó un arma y apuntó a todo el mundo-._

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda! _-exclamó al ver a dos hombres encapuchados-._

**Amanda:** Dime que llevas tu arma encima _–comentó en un susurro-._

**Rachel:** Claro Amanda, la llevo de complemento diario. Va a conjunto con mi traje de novia _–soltó irónicamente-._

**Amanda:** Yo la dejé en casa con las prisas de salir corriendo… _–dijo culpando a la morena-._

A las muchachas no les quedó otra que hacer caso a los atracadores que se encontraban allí. Todas las personas se tumbaron boca abajo en el suelo poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza.

**Rachel:** Espero que tengas un buen plan para salir de ésta.


	25. La negociadora

_**La negociadora**_

**Rachel:** Espero que tengas un buen plan para salir de ésta.

**Amanda:** ¿Y por qué yo? _–preguntó en voz alta-._

**Hombre:** ¡Hey, vosotras! Dejad de gritar si no queréis que os meta un tiro _–gritó apuntándoles con la pistola mientras su compañero metía el dinero en una bolsa-._

**Rachel:** ¡Quieres dejar de gritar! _–susurró cerca de la morena-._

**Amanda:** ¿Probamos a acercarnos y agarrarlos para inmovilizarlos? _–dijo pensativa-._

**Rachel:** Deja de ver tantas películas Amanda…

**Amanda:** No son películas Rachel; para éstas cosas nos entrenaban en el FBI _-explicaba en voz baja observando los movimientos de los atracadores-._

**Rachel:** ¡Dios! ¡Quinn me va a matar! Y más aún si me pasa algo…

**Amanda:** Más me va a pasar a mí como no te saque de aquí viva y a tiempo para casarte _–espetó mirando su reloj-._

**Rachel:** Me quedan unas cuatro horas para casarme. Eso si es que me preparo para la boda en media hora; más aparte la peluquería… ¡Uff! Estoy perdida _–soltó derrotada mientras volvía agachar la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Sólo esperemos. Estos tipos tienen pinta de coger el dinero y largarse.

**Rachel:** ¡Dinero! ¡El dinero del viaje Amanda!

**Amanda:** ¡Es sólo dinero Rachel! _–exclamó al observar a la chica que se movía hacía los atracadores-._

**Rachel:** No voy a permitir que arruinen mi boda.

Rachel se acercó hasta los atracadores sigilosamente, pero con la mala suerte de que uno de ellos la vio y le apuntó con el arma a la cabeza.

**Hombre:** ¡Mira! ¡Tenemos aquí a una heroína! Ha sido un buen intento morena, pero fue tu peor error _–gritaba mientras la agarraba del brazo para levantarla-._

**Rachel:** ¡No me toques capullo! _–forcejeaba con el atracador mientras éste la registraba-._

**Hombre:** ¡Anda! ¡Unos anillos! Gracias guapa, me los quedaré para regalárselos a mi novia _–comentó mientras se guardaba la caja negra en el bolsillo-._

**Rachel:** ¡Devuélveme eso! _–lo amenazó-._

**Amanda:** Mierda… la va a joder _–pensó en voz alta para sí misma a la vez que se levantaba del suelo-._

Amanda, sin pensárselo, corrió hasta uno de los atracadores para echarse encima y así impedir que Rachel cometiese una locura. No quería que le pasase algo a su amiga y mucho menos el día en el que supuestamente todo debía ser feliz para ella. El hombre, al ver a la chica correr hacía él, disparó haciendo que la morena cayese al suelo sangrando.

**Hombre:** ¡Otra heroína! Hoy es el día de los héroes… El próximo que intente algo, ¡le pego un tiro como a esa! ¿Entendido?

**Amanda:** Joder, ¡Cómo duele! _–se retorcía de dolor mientras se taponaba el hombro herido-._

**Hombre:** ¡Mierda! ¡La policía! _–gritaba al oír las sirenas-._

**Rachel:** ¡Suéltame! _–continuaba forcejeando mientras veía a su amiga en el suelo sangrando-._

**Hombre:** Tú no te vas a mover de aquí, así que deja de moverte si no quieres acabar como tu amiga _–la agarró por el cuello y la pegó a su cuerpo-._

Las sirenas de la policía se oían cada vez más cerca. Al parecer, alguien de fuera vio el alboroto que se había formado allí dentro y decidió llamar a la policía. Will ya había regresado de su viaje de novios y se dirigía con sus chicos hasta el banco, que se encontraba cerca de su zona.

**Brittany:** Espero que esto no dure mucho, dentro de unas horas tenemos que estar en la boda.

**Santana:** Vendrá bien para relajar los nervios. Rachel hubiese dado cualquier cosa por participar _–bromeaba con media sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** No creo que le hiciera gracia hacer esto antes de casarse…

**Santana:** Espero que Amanda esté conteniendo a Rachel; capaz es de escaparse a casa de Quinn. Eso de llevar unos días separadas... la está poniendo irritada.

**Brittany:** Entre la despedida de soltera y la tontería de no verse el día antes de la boda… ¿Tú crees que Amanda tiene fuerza suficiente para retenerla?

**Santana:** ¿Estás de broma? ¡Amanda le saca tres cabezas a la enana!

**Brittany:** ¿Y Kate? ¿Cuándo llega? _–preguntó cambiando de tema ilusionada-._

**Santana:** La mata sanos llegaba esta mañana, Quinn y Charlie han ido a recogerla al aeropuerto.

Santana, Brittany y los chicos llegaban a la entrada del banco. Los atracadores, junto con los rehenes, se habían amotinado en el interior del local. Will cogió un teléfono móvil para comunicarse con los hombres y así saber sus condiciones para sacar a todos los retenidos de allí. El teléfono sonaba dentro del banco, junto a la ventanilla de uno de los empleados que todavía permanecía con las manos levantadas. El atracador que se encontraba junto a los trabajadores, cogió el teléfono.

**Hombre:** No quiero tonterías, ni trucos _–espetó nada más descolgar el teléfono-._

**Will:** No vamos a hacer nada, sólo queremos hablar.

**Hombre:** ¡Como intentéis hacer algo me cargo a todo el mundo! ¿Está claro?

**Will:** Muy claro, sólo queremos que la gente que tenéis retenida salga con vida.

**Hombre:** Queremos un coche en la puerta.

**Will:** Está bien, dame unos 10 minutos.

**Hombre:** ¡Ni un minuto más! ¿Me oyes? _–gritó antes de colgar-._

Will dejó el teléfono y se acercó a su unidad que ya estaba esperando órdenes. Santana se quedó extrañada al ver la cara de preocupación de su jefe.

**Santana:** ¿Está bien señor?

**Will:** Necesitamos un coche…

**Santana:** ¿En serio le va a dar lo que piden? _–preguntó enfadada-._

**Will:** ¡No tenemos otra alternativa! Necesito un plano de la zona y del banco.

**Brittany:** Yo si quiere puedo conseguir ganar algo de tiempo; me formé en un curso como negociador.

**Will:** ¿En serio Brittany? _–cuestionó no muy convencido-._

**Santana:** ¿Estás dudando de la capacidad de mi chica Will?

**Will:** Está bien, serás la encargada de mediar con ellos. Andy, por favor, ve a buscar los planos. Blaine, tú y Roger cubriréis la zona.

**Santana:** ¿Y yo señor? _–preguntó al ver que no la nombraba-._

**Will:** Tú y yo intentaremos meternos dentro mientras Britt consigue más tiempo.

**Santana:** De acuerdo _–contestó con una sonrisa de triunfo-._

Rachel seguía inmovilizada en el cuerpo de aquél hombre; el tipo parecía tener conocimientos de defensa personal o alguna modalidad de lucha porque por mucho que intentaba zafarse de él, conseguía el efecto contrario, como era el pegarse cada vez más al individuo.

**Rachel:** ¡Déjame salir!

**Hombre:** ¡No! Y será mejor que dejes de moverte si no quieres que te haga daño.

**Rachel:** Necesito ayudar a mi amiga _–soltó preocupada-._

Amanda aún se encontraba tendida en el suelo con una gran cantidad de sangre a su alrededor; ya casi apenas se movía como lo había hecho minutos antes para intentar taponarse la herida. Un cliente se acercó a Amanda y la ayudó a taponar la herida con un trozo de tela; nadie se opuso ante tal acto, ni siquiera los atracadores. A Rachel, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba en aquél momento era el estado de su compañera y amiga, pues la chica tenía la cara totalmente pálida y brillante, debido al sudor que recorría su cuerpo.

**Hombre:** Ella solita se lo ha buscado y, si no te relajas, tú también acabarás como ella.

**Rachel:** ¡Hijo de puta! _–lloraba de impotencia-._

El teléfono en el interior del banco volvía a sonar y el hombre, que estaba situado junto a él, lo cogía impaciente.

**Hombre:** ¡Quedamos en que iban a ser 10 minutos! _–gritó al ver que habían pasado cinco minutos más de lo estipulado-._

**Brittany:** No es tan fácil encontrar un coche en 10 minutos _–contestó con voz calmada-._

**Hombre:** ¿Quién coño eres?

**Brittany:** Mi nombre es Brittany, pero mis amigos me llaman Britt.

**Hombre:** ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa eso? ¿Y el otro poli?

**Brittany:** Ha tenido que irse a por el coche.

**Hombre:** ¡¿Esto no será una trampa?!

**Brittany:** ¿Trampa? Eso es para cazar cosas como osos, leones, cocodrilos…

Brittany empezó a nombrar a todos los animales que conocía y que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento. El atracador se quedaba perplejo y no daba crédito al escuchar a la chica hablar.

**Hombre:** Ya, ya… ¡Basta! Me quedó claro que conoces a toda la especie animal _–espetó cansado-._

**Brittany:** A mí me gustan los patos… ¿Y a usted? ¿Le gustan?

**Hombre:** ¿A qué coño viene esa pregunta?

**Brittany:** No sé, tanto hablar de animales me he acordado.

**Hombre:** ¡Estás loca!

**Brittany:** Eso dice mucha gente, pero San dice que soy más inteligente que todos. ¡Ah! San es mi novia, que no te lo había dicho. Es la mejor novia del mundo, aunque a veces aparente tener mucho carácter… en verdad lo hace por…

**Hombre:** ¡Cállate! ¡Me estás distrayendo! _–interrumpió la conversación de la rubia algo nervioso-._ ¿Y el maldito coche?

**Brittany:** ¿Qué coche?

**Hombre:** ¡El que pedí! ¿O es que estás tomándome el pelo? _–dijo enfadado-._

**Brittany:** No se enfade que eso no es bueno para el corazón. Por cierto, ya que te estamos trayendo el coche… me gustaría que soltaras a alguien.

**Hombre:** Está bien _–contestó al rato de meditarlo-._

**Brittany: **¡Ok, te espero en la puerta! _–colgó el teléfono-._

El hombre se quedó atónito ante el comportamiento de aquella chica; no le entraba en la cabeza cómo en la policía había gente tan pirada y rara.

**Hombre:** ¿Nos han traído el coche? _–preguntó el hombre que llevaba a la morena agarrada-._

El hombre, cabreado, sin contestar a su compañero, se acercó a Amanda y la cogió del brazo que no estaba herido. La levantó y la arrastró hasta la puerta; la abrió y la empujó hacia afuera. Amanda se desmayó del esfuerzo y de la sangre perdida. Santana y Brittany, que observaban la escena desde más cerca, corrieron hacia la chica.

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! ¡Es Amanda! _–gritó asustada-._

Blaine llamaba inmediatamente a la ambulancia mientras que Santana intentaba despertar a la chica para que reaccionara. Amanda, al sentir los golpes de la latina en la cara, abrió con pesadez los ojos.

**Santana:** ¡Hey, Mandy! ¡Por fin! ¡Qué susto nos has dado! _–exclamó sonriendo-._

**Amanda:** Rachel está dentro San _–soltó casi sin voz-._

**Santana:** ¿Rachel? ¡Oh dios! _–dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-._

**Brittany:** Será mejor que no hagas esfuerzos Amanda… _–comentó al notar cómo la morena quería moverse para incorporarse-._

**Amanda:** Ni se os ocurra avisar a Quinn o a Charlie, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se pongan más nerviosas.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a la morena hasta el hospital. Blaine, al ver el estado de Amanda, llamó a Quinn para informarle de que la chica había resultado herida y que se la habían llevado a urgencias.

**Blaine:** Quinn, estamos en un atraco con rehenes y han disparado a Amanda. Se la han llevado al hospital _–comentó por teléfono-._

**Quinn:** ¡Qué le ha pasado a Amanda! _–exclamó asustada-._

Charlie inmediatamente, al oír el nombre de su chica, se acercó preocupada hasta donde se encontraba Quinn.

**Charlie:** ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien? _–preguntó cerca del teléfono-._

**Quinn:** Espera Charlie. ¿A qué hospital se la han llevado? ¿Está bien?

**Blaine: **Está en el hospital del centro y está bien; ha perdido mucha sangre pero se encuentra bien, aunque…

Santana se percató de la acción que estaba llevando a cabo su compañero y se acercó hecha una furia hacia él para quitarle el aparato. Miró la pantalla y, al comprobar que era el número de su amiga Quinn, le echó una mirada matadora.

**Quinn:** ¡Blaine! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me dejes así!

**Santana:** ¡Hola Quinn! _–saludó resignada-._

**Quinn:** ¡San! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Estáis todos bien?

**Santana:** Verás, ha habido un pequeño problemilla en un atraco y, al parecer, Amanda y Rachel estaban dentro y…

**Quinn:** ¡¿Rachel está allí?! _–exclamó alterada-._

**Santana:** Sigue dentro, pero está bien. Creemos que sólo estaba herida Amanda.

**Quinn:** Voy para allá.

**Santana:** Quinn, no hace falta que vengas. Hoy es el día de tu boda y deberías…

Santana no pudo continuar hablando, ya que la rubia le había colgado el teléfono. Charlie, después de confirmar el nombre del hospital donde se encontraba su chica, fue hacia allí para estar junto a ella, mientras tanto, Quinn y Kate salían en busca del banco dónde estaba sucediendo todo. Santana le devolvía enfadada el móvil a Blaine.

**Santana:** ¿Por qué la has llamado? _–preguntaba alterada-._

**Blaine:** Pensé que debería saberlo; son su amiga y su prometida.

**Santana:** Acabas de desatar una bomba _–dijo volviendo junto a Will-._

Brittany volvió a coger el teléfono; tenía que cumplir la parte del trato, ya que los atracadores habían soltado a un rehén.

**Brittany:** ¿Hay alguien más herido? _–preguntó con miedo-._

**Hombre:** No, era la única. Aunque, si seguís jugando de esa manera, van a haber muchos más.

**Brittany:** Ya tenemos su coche preparado en la puerta.

Brittany necesitaba ganar más tiempo pues Will y su chica habían conseguido entrar por una de las puertas traseras del banco, por dónde sacan el dinero para llevarlo en furgones blindados. Una vez en el interior, Will, Santana, Blaine y Andy se encontraban en la parte trasera de las cámaras; tan sólo una puerta los separaba del salón principal.

**Santana:** Estoy viendo a uno de ellos con el teléfono _–comentó mirando por una rendija de la puerta-._

**Hombre:** Queremos que las calles estén despejadas de gente. No queremos que nos sigan.

**Brittany:** Si dejamos las calles libres de policías… ¿Quién protegerá a los ciudadanos?

**Hombre:** ¡Me importa una mierda los ciudadanos! Vamos a salir y más te vale que no veamos a nadie _–espetó colgando con fuerza el teléfono-._

**Santana:** No te muevas pedazo de cabrón _–hablaba para sí misma apuntándole en la cabeza por la espalda-._

Los chicos habían aprovechado que el hombre estaba distraído hablando con Brittany para salir.

**Hombre:** ¡La hija de puta me ha engañado! _–gritó enfadado refiriéndose a Brittany-._

**Santana:** ¡No hables así de ella! ¡No tienes ni derecho a mencionarla! ¿Me oyes? _–gritaba alterada mientras esposaba al hombre-._

**Hombre:** Así que eres la famosa San… ¿eh? _–sonrió-._

**Santana:** Cómo coño sabes… ¡Dios, Britt! _–se maldijo al caer en la cuenta-._

Will y Andy apuntaban al hombre que tenía presa a Rachel. Blaine se había escondido para no ser visto e iba rodeando la estancia para acercarse más al individuo sin llamar la atención; tenía que ser rápido y cuidadoso si no quería que Rachel sufriera algún inconveniente o saliera herida.

**Hombre:** No deis un paso más o le vuelo los sesos _–comentó apretando la pistola contra la cabeza de la morena-._

**Will:** ¡Suéltala! Ya no podéis hacer nada… Están las calles rodeadas esperando a que salgáis.

**Hombre:** No me haréis nada mientras tenga a ésta chica conmigo _–se acercó a la puerta para salir-._

Blaine aprovechó que el atracador tenía la mirada puesta en Will y Andy para acercarse hasta la altura del mismo y apuntarle directamente a la cabeza.

**Blaine:** ¡Suéltala o seré yo quien te vuele la cabeza! _–gritó furioso-._

**Hombre:** Está bien, está bien… _–soltó a Rachel mientras subía las manos-._

Quinn llegaba corriendo al lugar de los hechos; su taxi la tuvo que dejar dos calles más abajo debido a que la policía había acordonado la zona. Pudo reconocer a los lejos a Brittany, que estaba con gesto serio y preocupado.

**Quinn: **¡Britt! ¿Dónde están todos? _–preguntó angustiada-._

**Brittany:** Están dentro _–le contentó sin quitar la mirada de la puerta-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se sabe algo de Rachel?

Kate llegaba minutos más tarde, pues la rubia la había dejado atrás al salir corriendo.

**Brittany:** ¡Kate! _–se acercó para abrazar efusivamente a la chica-._

**Kate:** Yo también me alegro de verte pequeña _–le devolvió el abrazo-._

**Quinn:** ¡Britt! _–empezó a impacientarse-._

**Brittany:** Dos atracadores entraron, dispararon a Amanda, por lo que yo sé, y ahora están intentando sacar a todos de allí _–pretendió resumirle lo ocurrido a sus amigas-._

**Quinn:** ¿Han disparado a alguien más? _–preguntaba temiéndose lo peor-._

**Brittany:** No, hasta ahora. Amanda y el atracador me lo dijeron.

Los chicos salían del lugar con los atracadores esposados; gracias a una buena jugada del inspector Schuester habían conseguido atraparlos sin ningún problema. Rachel se encontraba más atrás intentando ayudar a salir a los demás rehenes. A lo lejos, divisó a su chica, con un semblante serio y preocupado, junto a Kate y Brittany.

**Kate:** ¡Ahí está Rachel! _–soltó con una enorme sonrisa-._

Rachel se quedó paralizada y con cara de preocupación al observar cómo Quinn se acercaba corriendo hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba ella. Temía lo peor; pensó que su chica iba a reprocharle la situación o incluso dejarla por todo el follón que se había montado por su culpa el día de su boda. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, la rubia se colgaba de su cuello mientras lloraba debido a los nervios que había estado acumulando.

**Rachel:** Lo siento Quinn _–espetó apenada-._ No quería hacerte pasar por esto.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué? No lo sientas cielo, yo sólo estoy así porque estaba preocupada por ti.

**Rachel:** ¿No estás enfadada? _–preguntó con un hilo de esperanza en la mirada-._

**Quinn:** Sólo un poco. Si hubieras hecho las cosas a su tiempo…

A Rachel se le vino un flash a la cabeza que le hizo separarse de su chica y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban Santana y sus compañeros. Will se incorporaba al coche en el que se llevaría a los detenidos cuando Rachel se puso delante del vehículo.

**Rachel:** ¡Espera! _–gritó desesperada-._

**Will:** ¿Qué demonios haces Berry? _–preguntó extrañado-._

**Rachel:** Necesito una cosa…

Rachel abandonaba su posición para ir hasta la puerta trasera del coche; abrió la puerta y se acercó hasta el atracador que la miraba con desprecio.

**Hombre:** ¿Has venido a por mí zorra? _–preguntó insinuándose-._

**Rachel:** ¡Me das asco! _–exclamó metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos del tipo-._

**Will:** ¿Qué estás haciendo Rachel? _–preguntó al ver lo que hacía la morena-._

**Rachel:** Recuperar lo que es mío inspector _–le explicaba mientras cogía la cajita negra con sus anillos-._

**Will:** ¿Puedo irme ya? _–preguntó impaciente-._

**Rachel:** Enciérrelo y que no salga _–sonrió a su superior-._

**Hombre:** Así que la putita era de la policía… ¡Verás cuando salga! _–amenazó a la morena-. _Me he quedado con tu cara.

**Rachel:** Mi amiga y yo te estaremos esperando _–le contestó con media sonrisa-._

Quinn, al ver la interacción de su chica con el detenido, se acercó a preguntarle.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué haces Rachel?

**Rachel:** Recuperar lo que es nuestro _–le enseñó la cajita de los anillos a su chica-._

**Quinn:** ¿Los habías perdido? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** Perdido no… ¡Robado! ¡Ese cabrón me había robado los anillos! _–soltó enfadada-._

**Quinn:** Hoy creo que me va a dar algo… ¡Mierda! _–exclamó de repente-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya están recuperados.

**Quinn:** No, no es eso… ¡Mis padres! Deben de haber llegado ya al aeropuerto y quedé en que yo los recogía _–dijo dándole un beso a Rachel para después salir corriendo en busca de un taxi-._

Rachel y los demás chicos se fueron hacia el hospital al que habían llevado a su compañera Amanda. Al entrar al lugar, Charlie les informó que acababan de operar a su chica para sacarle la bala que se le había alojado en el hombro. La operación había sido todo un éxito, a pesar de que la morena había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil.

**Rachel:** Menos mal _–respiró tranquila-._

**Charlie:** En una hora la suben a planta. Ahora está en reanimación, despertando de la anestesia.

**Rachel:** Me alegro, Amanda se metió por medio para que yo no cometiese una locura y acabó llevándose ella el disparo _–explicó triste y apenada-._

**Charlie:** ¡Hey… Rach! No te preocupes, ¿ok? Amanda es así, protege a lo que más quiere y creo que lo haría una y mil veces más _–comentó mientras abrazaba a la chica-._

**Rachel:** Lo sé, ella es especial. Siempre lo ha sido _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Charlie:** Y creo que tienes que irte ya; tienes una boda que celebrar y debes de arreglarte para estar guapa para tu chica _–sonreía mientras la animaba a salir del hospital-._

**Rachel:** Cuando despierte me llamas, ¿vale? _–le sonrió timidamente mientras salía del hospital-._

_-Rachel… Es la hora…-._

* * *

¡Viva el drama!


	26. La Perfección Tiene Nombre

_**La Perfección Tiene Nombre**_

**Santana:** ¡Estás preciosa, Rachel! _–exclamó mirando a su amiga vestida de novia._

**Rachel:** ¿En serio? _–preguntaba mientras seguía mirándose al espejo-._

**Santana:** Créetelo. ¿Acaso te he dicho esto alguna vez?

**Rachel:** Tienes razón, lo normal hubiese sido que me soltaras alguna palabra mal sonante.

**Santana:** Pues no te acostumbres, no creo que te lo vuelva a decir otro día que no vayas vestida así _–suspiró-._

**Rachel:** Muchas gracias San _–le agradeció mirándola a los ojos-._ ¿Estás llorando?

**Santana:** ¡Ni loca! Se me ha metido una motita de polvo en el ojo… _–comentó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado-._

**Rachel:** ¿Sabes algo de Amanda o Charlie?

**Santana:** Brittany me llamó. Amanda ha liado una buena en el hospital y ha pedido el alta voluntaria, dice que no se pierde la boda del año _–se rio recuperando la compostura-._

**Rachel:** ¿Eso no es peligroso?

**Santana:** Estás hablando de Amanda… ¿Conoces a alguien más cabezota que ella?

**Rachel:** Tienes razón, aunque me recuerda un poco a ti.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Quinn se encontraba nerviosa corriendo de un lado para otro mientras su hermana iba tras ella poniéndole bien el vestido para que no se lo arrugara.

**Frannie:** ¡Quinn! ¡Deja de moverte! _–gritó desesperada-._

**Quinn:** ¡No puedo! _–también gritó mientras se intentaba morder las uñas-._

**Brittany:** ¡Las uñas no Quinnie!

**Judy:** Hija, como no te tranquilices… vas a acabar en el hospital.

**Quinn:** Mamá, es que es todo… el atraco, el disparo, los anillos…

**María:** Tita Quinny _–la llamó tirándole a la vez del vestido-. _Paeces una pinsesa _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Quinn:** Tú sí que eres una princesa _–se agachó para dejar un fuerte beso en la cabeza a la pequeña rubia-._

La puerta de la casa sonó fuertemente y Kate fue a abrirla, ya que las demás chicas estaban ocupadas intentando arreglar lo que Quinn conseguiría destrozar como siguiese así. Al abrir la puerta una sonriente Amanda, junto a Charlie, hacía su aparición.

**Amanda:** ¡Pelirroja! _–gritó para abrazar a la chica aunque el cabestrillo y los vendajes se lo impedían-._

**Kate:** Será mejor que no me acerque si no quieres que te haga daño… _–explicó señalando el hombro de la muchacha-._

**Amanda:** Al menos dame un par de besos, ¿no?

**Kate:** Eso no te lo voy a negar _–contestó mientras se los daba-._

**Charlie:** Hola Kate. Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿cómo estás? _–preguntó de forma educada-._

**Kate:** Muy bien, ¿y tú?

**Charlie:** Feliz _–dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba al brazo sano que conservaba la morena-._

**Kate:** Me alegro por las dos _–atinó a contestar ante la actitud de Charlie-._

**Quinn:** ¡Amanda! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el hospital?

**Amanda:** ¿Y perderme la boda? ¿Después de lo que he hecho para que todo salga bien? _–sonreía alegre-._

**Quinn:** ¿Te encuentras bien? _–preguntó al percatarse del vendaje-._

**Amanda:** Duele mucho, pero al menos los calmantes me alivian durante un buen tiempo.

**Quinn:** Si te encuentras mal me lo dices… ¿ok?

**Amanda:** Estoy bien, además… ya tenemos algo en común rubita_ –se señaló la zona donde le había impactado la bala-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y tú como sabes de… _-se calló al recordar la noche que se había quedado a dormir con Amanda-. _

**Charlie:** ¿Qué tenéis en común? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Amanda:** Tenemos la misma herida de bala _–le explicó mientras señalaba el hombro descubierto por el vestido de novia-._

**Quinn:** Me lo suelo tapar con maquillaje, pero si te acercas se ve perfectamente.

**Amanda:** Me lo contó una noche que estuvimos juntas _–sonrió recordando la borrachera de aquella noche-._

**Charlie:** ¿Estuviste con Quinn? ¿Cuándo? _–preguntó perpleja con el ceño fruncido-._

**Amanda:** No, solo dormimos juntas una noche _–contestó de lo más normal-._

**Kate:** No cambias Amanda _–soltó riéndose-._

**Charlie:** Nosotras nos vamos con Rachel, que nos está esperando. Sólo hemos pasado a verte y decirte que estás preciosa _–contaba mientras sacaba Amanda de la casa-._

**Amanda:** ¿Y no podemos quedarnos aquí? _–dijo con pucheros-._ Me gusta estar rodeada de chicas guapas…

**Charlie:** En el otro sitio también hay chicas guapas.

**Amanda:** Sí, pero hay menos chicas _–comentó mientras salía por la puerta-._

Brittany, después de terminar de discutir sobre el peinado de la novia, salió para saludar a las chicas que habían venido de visita.

**Brittany:** ¡Vaya! Ya se fueron –_espetó triste-._

**Kate:** Tranquila Britt, las verás enseguida. Además, sólo vinieron a desearle buena suerte a la novia.

**Frannie:** Yo también llego tarde… Ya quería conocer a la famosa Amanda _–sonó decepcionada-._

**Judy:** ¿De quién habláis? ¿La conozco?

**Quinn:** No mamá, no la conoces. Lo habrías hecho si, en lugar de estar discutiendo, hubieses estado aquí conmigo.

**Frannie:** Cuando estás nerviosa te pones de una mala leche Fabray…

Y de mala lecha se encontraba Santana tras haber discutido sobre el tipo de peinado que Rachel debía llevar para la ocasión. La chica despedía a la peluquera y la maquilladora que ya habían terminado de hacer su trabajo.

**Santana:** Gracias por venir tan rápido y siento las molestias… _–agradecía mientras se despedía de las chicas-._

**Rachel:** ¡San! _–gritó al oír la puerta cerrarse-._

**Santana:** Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto. ¿Me has oído Berry? Y me da igual que sea el día de tu boda _–gritaba disgustada-._

**Rachel:** Sólo estaba dándole mi punto de vista…

**Santana:** ¿Tu punto de vista? ¿En serio Berry?

**Rachel:** Sólo quería que hicieran lo que les pedía, nada más _–soltó encogiéndose de hombros-._

**Santana:** Ellas son las profesionales. Y si ellas dicen que el pelo suelto te queda mejor que recogido… es porque te ves más guapa así, ¿no crees?

**Rachel:** Pero recogido da un toque más de "boda", ¿no? _–volvía a la carga de nuevo-._

**Santana:** No empieces Rachel… Así estás rompedora y a Quinn se le van a caer las bragas nada más verte… ¡Y no hay más que hablar! _–soltó de manera espontánea-._

**Rachel:** Que bruta eres San.

Amanda y Charlie llegaban al lugar encontrándose a Rachel con el vestido puesto y toda arreglada. Se quedaron con la boca completamente abierta y sin poder articular ni una palabra.

**Santana:** ¿Ves lo que te decía? Pues ahora imagínate el efecto que hará en Quinn…

**Rachel:** Me va convenciendo _–espetó sonriendo-._

**Santana:** ¿Le puedes decir a tus "ex novias" que dejen de babear? ¡Es asqueroso! _–esbozó una cara de desagrado-._

**Amanda:** Cariño… ¿Por qué dejamos a este ángel?

**Charlie:** Eso me pregunto yo cielo… Estás… ¡Dios Rachel! ¡No encuentro calificativo! _–exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia Rachel para abrazarla-._

**Santana:** ¡Nada de abrazos hasta que no acabe la ceremonia! _–exclamó parando a su amiga-._

**Charlie:** Lo siento, pero es que de verdad estás espectacular…

**Amanda:** ¡Aguafiestas! Sólo queremos tocar un poco a la novia antes de la boda… _–soltó con una mirada desafiante-._

**Santana:** Nada de manosear, ni meter mano a la novia hasta que no sea Rachel Berry Fabray.

**Rachel:** No creo que le pase nada al vestido por acercarme a mis chicas _–comentó sonriente ante tanto halago-._

Rachel ignoró el comentario de Santana y se acercó a las dos chicas, que habían formado y formaban parte de su vida. Estaba feliz porque aún las tenía a su lado y, mucho más, por estar apoyándola en ese gran día; el día de su boda.

**Amanda:** ¡Y si nos fugamos contigo! _–exclamó de repente-._

**Santana:** Los calmantes te están sentando como el culo jirafa…

**Amanda:** Hablando de jirafa… ¿Está mañana me llamaste Mandy? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Santana:** ¿Yo? ¿Llamarte Mandy? _–contestó nerviosa y poniéndose roja-._

**Amanda:** Estabas preocupada por mí _–soltó sonriente-._ Lo sé _–le guiñó un ojo-_.

**Santana:** ¡Que te den MANDY! _–exclamó esta vez en español-._

**Amanda:** Qué bien suena de tus labios… _–dijo para hacerle cabrear-._

**Santana:** Será mejor que vayamos saliendo antes de que Charlie se quede sin pareja para la boda _–intentaba calmarse de la vergüenza-._

**Rachel:** Cuando se ponen así no las entiendo…

**Charlie:** No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero se ha puesto como un tomate… Tengo que aprender ese idioma como sea.

**Rachel:** Cuando estaba con Amanda lo intenté, incluso San me ayudó… pero sólo pude aprenderme unas palabras y casi todo era insultos… Viniendo de San… puedes imaginártelos.

**Charlie:** Pues a mí me encanta cuando lo habla… aunque no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice _–se quedó embobada pensando en su chica-._

Las chicas fueron saliendo de la casa; Santana era la encargada de conducir hasta el lugar de la ceremonia. El coche lo habían decorado para la ocasión.

Rachel llevaba un sencillo traje de color blanco y corte en palabra de honor. El cuerpo del vestido era de encaje, también blanco, mientras que la falda era algo más vaporosa y con algo más de cola. Llevaba una pulsera y unos pendientes que eran herencia de su familia; joyas que prometió a sus difuntos padres que llevaría el día de su boda.

**Santana:** Los invitados parecen que han llegado… ¿Preparada Rachel Berry?_ –preguntó parándose en la puerta-._

**Rachel:** Nací preparada para casarme con ella San _–contestó ilusionada-._

**Santana:** Eso es lo que quería oír _–le devolvió una enorme sonrisa-._

Amanda y Charlie aparcaron un poco más adelante. Se bajaron para tomar sus respectivos asientos, donde ya se encontraban Brittany, Kate y los chicos; justo en primera fila.

**Frannie:** ¡Joder! _–exclamó poniéndose pálida-._

**Arthur:** ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

**Frannie:** ¿Has visto eso? _–preguntó haciendo referencia a Charlie-._

**Arthur:** ¿El qué cielo? _–intentó observar entre tanta gente lo que le decía su novia-._

**Frannie:** Quinn me había dicho que eran parecidas, pero nunca llegué a creer que fuese tanto _–dijo sorprendida-._

**Arthur:** La verdad es que son idénticas; sólo cambia el corte de pelo _–comentó al percatarse del aspecto de la chica-._

**Frannie:** Tengo que hablar con ella.

**Arthur:** ¿Ahora? La ceremonia está por empezar; ya tendrás tiempo después.

**Frannie:** Tienes razón, no quiero montar el numerito antes de la boda.

La música empezó a sonar muy bajito; "_El Canon"_ _en Re mayor_ de J. Pachelbel fue la canción escogida por Quinn, ya que Rachel quería poner algo más original según ella. La morena aparecía ante la alfombra roja, de la improvisada capilla, mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia el lugar; llevaba un precioso ramo de rosas blancas a juego con su vestido y de su color de piel. Segundos después de que Rachel llegará y saludara a sus amigos, que la esperaban en primera fila emocionados por el momento, entró Quinn provocando que todo el mundo se girase y se levantara. No había calificativo para expresar su belleza en ese momento, Rachel sólo pudo sonreír y mirar cómo su chica se acercaba a ella con nerviosismo mientras le regalaba la mejor de las sonrisas.

**Rachel:** Estás impresionante Quinn _–dijo sin quitar su mirada de los ojos verdes que la tenían hipnotizada-._

**Quinn:** Tú sí que estás hermosa Rachel _–contestó algo tímida-._

Quinn, al igual que Rachel, llevaba un vestido de color blanco, también en palabra de honor, pero con menos cola que el de su chica. Éste era mucho más sencillo, pero eso precisamente era lo que le hacía lucir más bella. Quinn, por su parte, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas; su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido a media altura, dejando algunos mechones y el flequillo suelto; el maquillaje era muy ligero dándole un toque de naturalidad, por lo que no necesitaba nada más, su cara ya hacía el resto. Unos pendientes que le había regalado su madre para la boda era lo que le daba el toque final a su hermosa figura.

**Rachel:** La perfección tiene nombre y se llama Quinn Fabray.

La música paró dejando paso al comienzo de la ceremonia. Al llegar a la parte de los anillos, María, vestida con un precioso vestido rojo adornado con un lazo blanco en su cintura, portaba un cojín, a juego con su vestido, con los anillos encima. Rachel y Quinn se agacharon para besar a la niña y darle las gracias por haber hecho bien su trabajo. La ceremonia transcurrió de manera tranquila.

**Amanda:** Ahora es cuando viene la parte que me gusta.

**Santana:** Siempre piensas en lo mismo…

**Brittany:** Es la parte más bonita.

**Charlie:** Estoy con Britt _–dijo sonriendo-._

Las chicas se besaron sellando su nueva unión; fue un beso apasionado pero, sobre todo, de mucho amor. El tiempo para ellas se había parado en ese instante, el cual llevaban meses esperando. Ese sábado 10 de Noviembre se convirtieron en un matrimonio reconocido por la ley, aunque Rachel prefería llamarlo "unirse en una misma persona".

**Russel:** ¿Tengo que presenciar esto? _–pregunto con desagrado-._

**Judy:** Compórtate cariño, hay mucha gente aquí.

**Russel:** Sigo pensando que esto es lo peor que ha hecho nuestra hija. Vamos Judy, no tengo ganas de seguir aguatando ni un minuto más…Ya hemos cumplido _–comentó saliendo de la ceremonia con su mujer-._

Judy se vio arrastrada por su marido hacia el exterior. Russel no aguantaba más el estar fingiendo felicidad por el acontecimiento; su mujer, sin embargo, se encontraba un poco apenada por marcharse y no poder compartir con su hija el día más feliz de su vida. Ella quería la felicidad de su preciosa niña y sabía que con Rachel lo era.

_**Hora más tarde, en el Restaurante.**_

Las chicas llegaron a la recepción que se organizaba antes de la cena de gala. Las recién casadas saludaban uno por uno a todos los invitados que las felicitaban por el enlace; desde miembros de la comisaría más cercanos hasta familiares que se habían desplazado de diferentes estados, como era el caso de los familiares de Quinn.

La misma frase se repetía una y otra vez, teniendo las mismas respuestas… Cuando terminaron con los invitados se relajaron con una copa de champagne.

**Quinn:** Al parecer todo ha salido perfecto _–suspiró de alivio-._

**Rachel:** Pues claro señora Berry. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? _–espetó con una sonrisa traviesa-._

**Quinn:** No habrá salido todo perfecto hasta que no te tenga entre mis brazos, señora Fabray _–le susurró al oído-._

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena al sentir el aliento cálido de su mujer en su cuello. La sensual voz de la rubia atravesaba su ser como si fuera un huracán arrollando todo a su paso; cerró los ojos para sentir mejor esa sensación que tanto le gustaba.

**Rachel:** No veo el momento de quitarte ese precioso vestido que está eclipsando la belleza de tu cuerpo.

**Quinn:** Me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pero siento ser yo la que te diga que aún nos queda un rato que aguantar… al menos hasta la cena.

**Rachel:** ¿Notarían mucho nuestra ausencia si nos fugamos, no?

**Quinn:** Me temo que sí amor.

**Rachel:** Esperaré impaciente entonces _–sonrió mientras besaba los labios de su esposa-._

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Rachel y Quinn no podían dejar de comerse con la mirada; entre ellas se podía apreciar la tensión sexual que desprendían y el gran amor que se procesaban. Las chicas estaban en una mesa riéndose y contando anécdotas de las recién casadas.

**Santana:** ¡Miradlas! Solo les falta montárselo encima de la mesa _–dijo riéndose-._

**Brittany:** A mí me gustaría verlo… _–comentó fijando su mirada en las chicas-._

**Amanda:** Y a quién no... ¡Cuidado cariño! ¡Mi brazo! _–exclamó al notar como su chica le propina un golpe en el mismo-._

**Charlie:** ¿Te gustaría verlas? _–preguntó enfadada-._

Amanda se acercaba al oído de Charlie para decirle unas palabras a su chica; palabras que hicieron que se pusiera más roja que el vestido de María. Tanto se sonrojó… que notó cómo el calor le subía del cuerpo hasta la cara, haciendo que su cabeza y su mirada se dirigiesen hacía abajo.

**Kate:** A saber qué burrada le habrás dicho a la pobre chica para que se ponga así… _–comentó riéndose debido ya a las copas-._

**Amanda:** Pues le he dicho que yo sería capaz de…

**Charlie:** ¡Capaz de nada! _–gritó para interrumpir a la morena-._

La música daba paso al comienzo del baile y, con él, la fiesta de aquella boda. Las chicas salieron a la pista a darlo todo, mientras tanto Rachel y Quinn aprovecharon que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la barra libre y la pista de baile para realizar una escapada hacia el aseo. Corrieron entre risas y algún que otro tropiezo por la cola que llevaba el vestido de la morena.

**Quinn:** ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse semejante cola? _–se rio mientras entraba en el aseo-._

**Rachel:** Hace un momento me decías que te encantaba mi vestido… _–contestó mientras se aseguraba de que estuvieran solas en aquél lugar-._

**Quinn:** Eso no quita que me guste más verte sin él _–se acercó a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Aún no puedo creer que seas mi mujer, eres tan perfecta que…

**Quinn:** Ssshhhh _–susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios-. _Soy la señora de Berry y es lo que más deseaba en la vida. Y, en este momento, me siento la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

**Rachel:** Qué bien suena eso… Señora de Berry… ¡Guau! _–exclamó mientras besaba a su mujer-. _

**Quinn:** Mejor va a sonar cuando grite tu nombre en la cama.

**Rachel:** Te prometo que te haré gritar mucho.

Quinn subió con suma delicadeza a Rachel encima del lavabo mientras besaba sus carnosos labios; era como presenciar una lucha para ver quién llevaba el control de aquella situación.

**Rachel:** Tenía tantas ganas de tenerte así… desde que te he visto entrar con ese vestido _–intentó decir entre el ataque de besos de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Te necesito ya! _–espetó a la vez que devoraba el cuello de la morena-._

Rachel gimió ante las mordidas de la rubia. Quinn, mientras se entretenía en besar a su chica, con sus manos intentó buscar el cierre del vestido que se encontraba en la espalda de la chica. Poco a poco fue bajando la cremallera, dejando ver a su paso la tersa y suave piel tostada de la morena. Las manos de Quinn iban acariciando el cuerpo de Rachel a medida que la piel se iba descubriendo. Todo ello estaba provocando que la respiración de la morena se intensificara; el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era tal, que el aire que respiraban era húmedo e incluso pesado. El corazón les empezaba a bombear más rápido mientras que sus pulmones atrapaban todo el aire posible.

Quinn terminó de bajar el vestido y, con un suave movimiento, bajó el corpiño de su chica dejando ver un provocativo sujetador de color blanco y de encaje, que resaltaba el escote de la muchacha. Los ojos de la rubia ardían en deseo viendo aquella imagen tan sexy… El estar desvistiendo el traje de novia de Rachel era algo que se había imaginado cientos de veces, pero la realidad superaba su imaginación. Quinn pasó sus manos lentamente por aquel sujetador de encaje para memorizarlo en sus retinas.

**Rachel:** ¿Te gusta? _–susurró con voz ronca en el oído de su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Eres jodidamente sexy Rachel _–espetó con voz excitada-._

**Rachel:** Espera a ver el resto… _–pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja-._

**Quinn:** Como sigas así, vas a matarme.

**Rachel:** Eso pretendo… que mueras de placer.

Quinn besó con furia a la morena, ya no había vuelta atrás y necesitaba tenerla. Agarró el cierre del sujetador cuando unos golpes hicieron que parasen aquello que estaban haciendo.

**Rachel:** Ignóralo _–besó de nuevo a la rubia-._

**Brittany:** ¡Necesito ir al baño! _–gritó desesperada-._ Creo que he tomado mucho sorbete.

**Quinn:** ¡Joder! _–exclamó volviendo a ponerle el sujetador a la morena-._ Así no puedo Rachel...

**Rachel:** Voy a matar a Brittany _–comentó mientras intentaba subirse el cierre del vestido-._

Las chicas estaban en la pista de baile cuando Frannie vio el momento de acercarse a ellas; sentía curiosidad por conocer a esa tal Charlie y a la morena que la acompañaba.

**Frannie:** Hola chicas, perdonad que me presente… Soy la hermana de Quinn, Frannie _–saludó sonriente-._

**Amanda:** Yo soy Amanda, la inspectora de comisaría_ –se presentó mientras se acercaba a dar dos besos a la chica-._ Eres igual de hermosa que tu hermana, habéis heredado la belleza de vuestra familia _–dijo con su sonrisa-._

**Frannie:** Tenía ganas de conocerte. Mi hermana y Kate me han hablado muy bien de ti; y ya veo que tenían razón.

**Amanda:** ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Frannie:** Digamos que eres especial... _–soltó riéndose-._

**Amanda:** Y encantadora _–se rio también-._

**Frannie:** ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? _–preguntó clavando la vista en Charlie-._

* * *

Y llegó la tan esperada boda... esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado ;)


	27. Girls On Fire

_**Girls On Fire**_

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 10:00 horas.**_

**Amanda:** ¿Estás segura de esto Kate? _–preguntó con los informes en la mano-._

**Kate:** ¿Tenéis un oscuro secreto oculto y no me lo queréis decir? _–dijo con su característico humor-._

**Amanda:** Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que me comentaste lo del traslado y quería saber si te habías arrepentido.

**Kate:** Necesito cambiar de aires y desde que se fue Quinn ya no salgo mucho por allí… y el trabajo es muy monótono… ¿Te parece mala idea que venga?

**Amanda:** Para nada, estoy encantada de tenerte en esta comisaría. Las chicas están entusiasmadas con la noticia y Sue está que no cabe en sí de la alegría… Y mira que esto último es bastante difícil…

**Kate:** Me resulta extraño ver a esa mujer contenta _–contestó poniendo cara de desagrado-._

**Amanda:** Eso es porque con tu fichaje la comisaría se hace más fuerte. Además, eres la gran forense Adams y tienes un buen currículum. Estaríamos muy locos si te dejásemos escapar…

**Kate:** La verdad es que Gracie me llamó hace un par de semanas intentando hacer presión para el FBI.

**Amanda:** ¿Y no prefieres eso? Mayor sueldo, mejores casos… _-comentó enumerando las ventajas-._

**Kate:** ¿Y perderme el trabajar aquí con vosotras? ¡Ni hablar! Además… por dinero no; no me hace falta.

**Amanda:** Pues fírmame éstos papeles _–le entregó los papeles del ingreso-._

**Kate:** ¿Te puedes creer que estoy nerviosa? _–se rio de la situación-._

**Amanda:** Eso es porque estás cerca de mí _–soltó sonriendo para tranquilizar a la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** Pues ya está _–exclamó mientras firmaba el último papel-._

**Amanda:** Bienvenida a Midtown _–extendió su mano para sellar el acuerdo-._

**Kate:** Qué profesional te has vuelto _–se sorprendió ante el gesto serio de su amiga-._

**Amanda:** Cuando estoy trabajando soy así _–comentó intentando aguantarse la risa floja-._

**Kate:** ¡Serás payasa! ¡Me has asustado! _–le golpeó suavemente el brazo al ver cómo la morena explotaba de la risa-._

**Amanda:** Si vieras la cara que has puesto…

**Kate:** Menos risa que ahora seré inspectora de la brigada científica de ésta comisaría.

**Amanda:** ¿Has encontrado ya piso?

**Kate:** Esta tarde veré algunos. Quinn y Rachel me dijeron que podía estar en su casa mientras ellas estaban de viaje, así que me lo he tomado con un poco más de calma.

**Amanda:** Te han dejado la súper casa _–sonrió-._

**Kate:** Dicen que así ellas están más tranquilas y yo podré buscar piso más cómodamente; sin prisas, ya sabes.

**Amanda:** Pues suerte, entonces, con esos pisos.

**Kate:** ¿Cuándo empiezo a trabajar? _–cuestionó con una sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** ¿Acabas de firmar los papeles y ya quieres empezar? _–preguntó extrañada-. _

**Kate:** Llevo aquí una semana, entre viajes y traslados, y me apetece mantener la mente ocupada en cosas que no sean casas, maletas, aviones…

**Amanda:** Pues si tantas ganas tienes de empezar… ya puedes venir mañana.

**Kate: **¿Para hoy no hay nada? _–esbozó una cara de pena-._

**Amanda:** ¡Dios! ¡Eres una adicta al trabajo Kate! Pues… hoy no, pero si quieres puedes quedarte y conocer las instalaciones que, por cierto, ya conoces de otras veces que has trabajado aquí _–sonrió-._ ¡Ah, por cierto! _–sacó unas llaves de un cajón-. _

**Kate:** ¿Y éstas llaves?

**Amanda:** La más pequeñita del número es de tu taquilla, aunque ya sabes que en el laboratorio tienes otra. Las demás son las del laboratorio; esas creo que ya las conoces.

**Kate:** ¿A dónde vas? _–preguntó al observar cómo la morena se dirigía hacia la puerta-._

**Amanda:** Tengo el día algo liado; te veo ya mañana, ¿ok? Por cierto, pásate por el despacho de Sue, me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Hablar con Brittany era lo que necesitaba Santana, por ello la buscaba como loca por toda la comisaría. Tenía que contarle una cosa muy importante; después de hablar con su amiga Charlie, y dejarlo todo planeado, no podía esperar para contárselo a su chica.

**Santana:** ¡Britt! ¡Te he estado buscando! _–gritó efusiva-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué pasa San?

**Santana:** Tengo que contarte una cosa _–espetó sonriente-._

**Brittany:** No me digas… ¡Tubby ha decidido dejar de fumar! _–exclamó emocionada-._

**Santana:** Ehm… No… es…

**Brittany:** ¡Ha decidido apuntarse a un grupo de terapia! _–probó de nuevo-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué dices Britt? _–preguntó al no entender lo que decía su chica-._

**Brittany:** Pues que está enganchado a esas líneas de teléfonos de la esperanza y llegan a casa facturas enormes _–dijo preocupada-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué el gato ha hecho qué?

**Brittany:** Es que desde aquello que le pasó con esa banda en la que se juntó ha caído en depresión y, por eso, no come más chorizo…Y está muy mal San, y lo del teléfono de la esperanza es lo último…

Santana escuchaba atentamente todo lo que iba diciendo su chica, a veces le sorprendía la imaginación de ésta a tal nivel que conseguía convencerla.

**Brittany:** Si no es por lo de la factura de teléfono… ¿Qué pasa?

**Santana:** Pues… creo que ya se me ha olvidado lo que te tenía que decir… _–dijo reaccionando después de semejante charla sobre el gato-._

**Brittany:** Deberías de apuntarte las cosas como lo hago yo _–le enseñó una libreta de colores-._

**Santana:** Llevar los informes a Mandy _–leyó en voz alta lo que ponía en esa agenda pintada con lápices de colores-._

**Brittany:** ¿Ves? Así no se me olvida…

**Santana:** Eso es genial Britt _–le devolvió la agenda-._ ¿Puedo apuntarte algo?

**Brittany:** Claro _–sonrió-._ ¿Qué color quieres?

**Santana:** El que más te guste cielo _–contestó con una sonrisa tierna-._

Brittany le entregó el lápiz de color rosa, ya que era su favorito. Santana abrió la agenda por ese mismo día y apuntó en ella lo que le tenía preparado para esa noche.

**Santana:** Ya está _–soltó cerrando la agenda y entregándosela-._

**Brittany:** A ver… Esta noche ir al local de Amber a las 23:00 horas.

**Santana:** Espero que no se te olvide _–dijo mientras se despedía con la misma energía con la que había llegado-._

Amanda llegó a los vestuarios después de haber estado toda la mañana ocupada con unos casos que Sue le había mandado a archivar; lo que no se esperaba al llegar allí, fue ver a la pelirroja metida literalmente dentro de su taquilla.

**Amanda:** ¿Estás buscando algo ahí dentro pelirroja? _–preguntó consiguiendo que Kate se diera un golpe del susto-._

**Kate:** ¡Me has asustado! _–gritó mientras ponía una mano en la zona dolorida de la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Es que te vi tan metida dentro… que pensé que la taquilla te estaba engullendo _–comentó mientras aguantaba la risa-._

**Kate:** Estaba buscando un libro que dejé ésta mañana… ¡Mira! Aquí está… _–sacó el libro y se lo mostró-._

**Amanda:** _"No me dejes caer"_… _-leyó en voz alta el título del libro-._ No lo conozco.

**Kate:** Yo me lo estaba empezando a leer y, por ahora, está interesante.

**Amanda:** Ya me lo dejarás algún día…

**Kate:** Esta noche nos vemos en el local de Amber, ¿no?

**Amanda:** Sí, Charlie me dijo de quedar sobre las 23:00 horas, que antes tenía que hacer no sé qué cosa con Santana.

_**Kihavah Resort, Islas Maldivas.**_

Rachel y Quinn, después de largas horas de vuelo y trasbordos, llegaron hasta el ansiado océano Índico. Rachel fue la que se había encargado del tema del viaje para la luna de miel a cambio de que Quinn planease el resto de la boda, por eso, la morena era la encargada de llegar a recepción de aquél lujoso hotel para confirmar su reserva. La recepcionista, muy amable, les daba la bienvenida y, tras comprobar los datos de la reserva, les acompañó hasta lo que era una villa privada.

**Recepcionista:** Espero que su estancia sea lo más agradable y cómoda posible en nuestras instalaciones. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no tienen más que pedirla a través del teléfono marcando el número 0; cualquiera de nuestros empleados les atenderán a cualquier hora del día. Bienvenidas al paraíso señoras Berry-Fabray.

**Rachel:** Muchas gracias señorita _–agradeció con una sonrisa antes de que la muchacha se fuese-._

**Quinn:** Rachel _–la llamó con los ojos abiertos-._ Esto te ha tenido que costar una fortuna…

**Rachel:** Tenía dinero ahorrado, no tiene importancia.

**Quinn:** ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero? Nuestra cuenta del banco no da para mucho…

**Rachel:** Es de una cuenta que me hicieron mis padres... Cuando murieron me dejaron una buena herencia.

**Quinn:** ¿Te has gastado todos tus ahorros? _–preguntó asustada-._

**Rachel**: Cielo, también compré parte de la casa con ese dinero. Y ahora con el viaje… pues ya no queda mucho más en esa cuenta.

**Quinn**: ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso Rachel? Me hubiera conformado con cualquier cosa.

**Rachel:** Tú eres mi mundo Quinn y quería regalarte el paraíso _–giró la cabeza haciendo referencia al lugar-._

Quinn agarró la camiseta de Rachel y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo provocando que sus labios se juntasen para acabar en un apasionado beso.

**Quinn:** Mi paraíso eres tú _–soltó mientras besaba de nuevo a la morena-._

**Rachel:** No es por romper el momento romántico… pero… ¿Y si entramos a ver el resto de la villa?

El resort contaba con una serie de villas privadas situadas a orillas del mar, proporcionando unas increíbles vistas hacia el océano. La habitación estaba amueblada con una enorme cama con todo tipo de detalles: televisión, aire acondicionado, un sofá… La estancia también tenía un pequeño recibidor provisto de sillones con una pequeña mesita llena de revistas y todo tipo de libros. Pero que aquél maravilloso habitáculo tuviese salón o no era lo de menos… lo más espectacular de aquella villa era la piscina privada; una piscina muy bien distribuida en una terraza privada con unas hamacas oscilantes súper cómodas. Tanto o más que la piscina, a las chicas les sorprendió una bañera exterior que hacía a su vez de jacuzzi.

En fin, Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en una isla de aguas cristalinas y de arena blanca que se podía recorrer andando en unos veinte o veinticinco minutos. Una isla con sus palmeras, sus espectaculares puestas de sol y sus increíbles arrecifes de coral.

**Quinn:** ¡Vaya! ¡Esto es fantástico! _–exclamó emocionada-._ ¡Nos han puesto una cesta de frutas tropicales! _–comentó observando el objeto que yacía sobre la mesa del salón-._

**Rachel:** Tiene servicio de limpieza dos veces al día; una después del desayuno y otra en la cena _–explicaba mientras leía una nota con el distintivo del hotel que se encontraba en la mesa junto a la cesta de frutas-._

**Quinn:** Esto es todo un lujo…

**Rachel:** Vamos a vivir como reinas durante una semana _–espetó sonriente-._

**Quinn:** Umm qué rico está el coco Rach…deberías probarlo… _–entrecerraba los ojos saboreando y disfrutando el sabor de otro tipo de fruta-._

**Rachel:** Déjate las frutas, es hora de cenar. Ya verás, te encantará el restaurante.

Rachel y Quinn abandonaron la villa para dirigirse hacia el complejo, situado a unos diez minutos andando. Bajaron por unas escaleras para llegar al comedor; lo que se encontraron al abrir la puerta de aquél restaurante no tenía ni punto de comparación con cualquier oceanográfico que hubiesen visto jamás. Aquella zona del resort estaba situada bajo el agua y tras las enormes cristaleras, que tenía el salón como paredes, se podía observar toda la fauna acuática y tropical de aquellas aguas; miles de peces de colores hacían contraste con los corales y algas marinas de la zona.

**Quinn:** ¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta! _–exclamó impresionada por todo lo que se podía observar tras aquellos cristales-._

**Rachel:** Vamos a sentarnos _–dijo mientras llevaba a su mujer de la mano hasta una mesa situada cerca de los cristales que les regalaban las mejores vistas-._

**Quinn:** Este sitio es sorprendente, Rachel.

**Rachel:** Yo espero que la comida esté bien porque la comida típica de aquí es muy diferente a la de América…

**Quinn:** ¡Comida exótica Rachel! Ya sabes lo que dicen de éste tipo de comida… _–espetó mientras acariciaba con su pie la pierna de la morena._

**Rachel:** Será mejor que pida ya la comida _–se mordió el labio-._

Las chicas pidieron al camarero que les recomendara algún plato, ya que no conocían nada de lo que aparecía en la carta. El muchacho sonrió, tomó nota y les comentó que les traería el plato típico de la zona. Al poco tiempo les trajeron una placa con diferentes alimentos, entre ellos, carne de langosta, pollo y multitud de verduras.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es esto? _–preguntó extrañada ante la presentación del plato-._

**Camarero:** Teppanyaki, o lo que es lo mismo, comida al fuego.

**Rachel:** ¿Al fuego?

El camarero encendió la enorme parrilla y una llamarada de fuego empezó a emerger de la misma, cocinando así todos los alimentos que allí había. El chico comenzó a echar sobre los alimentos una serie de salsas y condimentos para darle más sabor.

**Camarero:** Ya está, espero que les guste _–comenzó a servir la comida, ya cocinada, en los platos-._ Les he traído sake en lugar de vino, es la tradición para estos platos.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué especias lleva? –_preguntó curiosa al observar el aspecto de la comida-._

**Camarero:** Son típicas de aquí… como, por ejemplo, el curry. Tienen propiedades afrodisiacas, además de darle un toque distinto al plato _–comentó antes de retirarse-._

**Quinn:** La langosta está de muerte _–comentó mientras iba probando las diferentes texturas del plato-._ No sé qué le ha echado, pero sabe muy bien…

**Rachel:** Las verduras pican un poco… _–se quejó mientras bebía un largo trago a su sake-._

**Quinn:** Yo de ti no me bebería eso de golpe. He oído que es muy fuerte.

**Rachel:** No lo he notado muy fuerte… _–observó el vaso con detenimiento-._

**Quinn: **Por eso mismo… no te enteras _–se rio-._

_**Nueva York. Local de Amber, 23:30 horas.**_

Charlie estaba preparando los instrumentos para salir a dar su concierto; era ya el tercero que hacía e iba a ser el más largo de todos. La chica sólo miraba cómo su amiga Santana caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del local comiéndose las pocas uñas que le quedaban en los dedos.

**Charlie:** Si no dejas de dar vueltas te vas a marear _–comentó intentando tranquilizarla-._

**Santana: **¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? Estoy de los nervios Charlie.

**Charlie:** Llevo haciendo esto toda mi vida, aunque es normal que estés así.

**Santana:** En la vida me he subido yo a cantar en un escenario.

**Charlie:** ¿En la vida? ¿Seguro? No hace mucho, en la despedida de las chicas, te arrancaste a cantar _Love You Like A Love Song_ de Selena Gómez _–le recordó mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa-._

**Santana:** ¡No te burles rubia teñida! Estaba muy borracha y lo hice porque las chicas se empeñaron. ¡Yo qué iba a saber que iban a poner una canción de la Selena esa! _–exclamó enfadada-._

**Charlie:** No te pongas así que lo hiciste muy bien, como lo harás ahora.

**Santana:** Espero que a Britt le guste. Le quería decir tantas cosas, que me parecía la mejor manera de decírselo así.

**Charlie:** Después de lo que me has contado, si no cae en tus brazos ahora…

**Santana:** ¡Dios! ¡No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy! Me juego todo con esto y no quiero cagarla.

**Charlie:** Entonces… ¿Estás listas?

**Santana:** ¿Ya?... Mejor no… _-dijo intentando huir-._

**Charlie:** ¡Santana María López! ¡Mueve tu culo latino hasta aquí! _–gritó enfadada-._ ¡No te vas a echar para atrás!

**Santana:** Eres peor que mi madre llamándome así _–espetó enfadada-._ ¿Puedo salir después de que cantes tú una canción?

**Charlie:** ¿Te escaparás?

**Santana:** Te lo juro _–se besó los dedos en señal de juramento-._ Tú rompes el hielo y yo no me muevo.

Amanda y Brittany llegaron al local a la hora que les habían indicado, aunque llevaban más de media hora esperando, junto a Amber, en la barra.

**Amanda:** ¿Por qué no nos quieres decir qué pasa? _–preguntó poniendo su característica cara de pena-._

**Amber:** No os voy a decir nada. Además, tu cara de pena no funciona con las chicas como yo.

**Amanda:** ¡Mierda!

**Brittany:** San tampoco me quiso decir nada… y eso que me ha costado encontrar una canguro a estas horas…

**Kate:** ¡Chicas! Siento el retraso, pero acabo de terminar de hacer unas gestiones con la casa.

**Amanda:** ¿Tienes ya piso? _–preguntó ilusionada-._

**Kate:** ¡Sí! Está cerquita de la comisaría; es genial.

**Brittany:** ¡Eso es estupendo Kate! _–exclamó abrazando a la pelirroja-._ Ya podemos estar todas juntas.

**Amanda:** Yo también quiero un abrazo _–dijo mientras agarraba a las dos chicas fundiéndose en un triple abrazo-._

**Kate:** Ya echaba de menos éstas muestras de cariño.

**Amber:** No quiero interrumpir el momento cariñoso pero las chicas van a empezar _–comentó mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia el escenario-._

**Amanda:** ¿Las chicas? _–preguntó intentando recordar si Charlie cantaría ese día-._

Las luces se apagaron y la sombra de una chica rubia aparecía caminando lentamente hacia el escenario. El sonido electrónico empezaba a sonar; las luces empezaron a iluminar la estancia de una forma tenue e iban cambiando de posición según el ritmo electrónico que marcaba la canción.

**Amanda:** ¡Mi madre…! _–exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos-._

**Brittany:** ¡Charlie ha vuelto! _–gritó al ver a su amiga como siempre había sido-._

**Kate:** ¡Joder con la rubia! _–comentó sin poder apartar la mirada de la chica-._

**Said you're gonna be here in a minute**

**Sitting in the mirror getting pretty**

**Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up**

**Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up**

**I can hear you knocking at the front door**

**And I know exactly what u came for**

**Trying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy**

**Trying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy**

Charlie empezó a cantar las primeras notas de aquella canción de Britney Spears: _"Inside out"._ La rubia iba con su típico atuendo; ese que antes lucía cuando hacía unos años cantaba en ese mismo local. Sus pantalones tejanos, rotos de forma altruista, sus camisetas escotadas y su cazadora de cuero; su pelo, algo despeinado, la mostraba con un look más desenfadado y salvaje.

**You touch me and it's breaking me down**

**I'm telling you let's just give up and get down.**

Cuando llegó a esta parte de la canción, Charlie comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo de forma insinuante mientras miraba a su chica de manera penetrante. Le guiñó un ojo y siguió con la canción.

**So come on won't you give me something to remember?**

**Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out**

**Even though we couldn´t last forever, baby**

**You know what I want right now**

**Hit me one more time it's so amazing**

**How you shook my world and flipped it upside down**

**You're the only one who ever drove me crazy**

**Cause you know inside out**

La canción había llegado al estribillo para comenzar con la segunda estrofa, haciéndola cada vez más sensual.

**Amanda:** Britt… ¿Cantaba así normalmente? _–preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la chica-._

**Brittany:** Sí, así era antes de que le ocurriese todo. Y me alegro de que ya tenga fuerzas para volver a ser quién era.

**Amanda:** Está más… ¿Cambiada…? Ese brillo y fuerza en la mirada…

**Kate:** Creo que si la rubia no deja de cantar... a ésta le da un algo _–explicó al ver la cara de tonta embobada enamorada que tenía Amanda-._

La canción había terminado y con ello llegaron los aplausos de la gente, silbidos; incluso gritos con felicitaciones se oyeron en la sala.

**Charlie:** Hola, buenas noches a todos. Gracias por venir esta noche y por todo el calor que me trasmitís. Sin vosotros nada de esto sería posible, no podría estar cantando aquí en este momento…pero ahora quería presentaros a una mujer que va a cantar conmigo una maravillosa canción, muy conocida por todos. Ella es mi gran amiga Santana López.

La gente aplaudía. Santana salió con paso firme, y algo nerviosa, hasta colocarse al lado de su amiga. Charlie cogió la guitarra dejándole el pie de micro a la latina, para que así empezara con esa canción.

**Santana:** Quería dedicar esta canción a mi chica, que está entre el público. Espero que te guste y que esto explique muchas de las cosas que siento y quiero expresarte.

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**

**Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway**

**She's living in a world, and it's on fire**

**Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Quinn:** Ya tenía ganas desde que llegué de probar la cama _–espetó mientras desnudaba a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Parece que las especias esas están haciendo su efecto…

**Quinn:** Lo que sea, pero tengo mucho calor… _-dijo mientras se quitaba ahora la ropa-._

Quinn empujó a su mujer hacia la cama. Rachel se había puesto para la ocasión un conjunto de ropa interior de color negro, ése que tanto le gustaba a su chica. La rubia, sin embargo, llevaba un conjunto en color rojo a juego con la vestimenta que, ahora, yacía en el suelo de esa enorme villa.

**Rachel:** ¿Y si probamos la bañera de hidromasaje? _–preguntó mirando hacia el exterior-._

**Quinn:** Luego… Ahora no puedo esperar.

**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**

**And she's burning it down**

**Oh, she got her head in the clouds**

**And she's not backing down**

**Amanda:** No sabía que Santana cantase tan bien.

Brittany ni siquiera contestó a la pregunta de su amiga, sólo se centraba en su chica y en lo que le quería decir con aquella canción. Santana no apartaba la vista de ella mientras que Charlie la apoyaba con los coros, en el estribillo, y a la guitarra.

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

Quinn se tumbó encima de su mujer observando el hermoso cuerpo de ésta. Pasaba su mano sobre la piel de la morena y notaba cómo de ésta emanaba fuego; la piel se erizaba por donde sus manos y sus dedos pasaban. Quinn besó los labios de Rachel mientras que con sus manos se iba desprendiendo de la ropa que aún quedaba sobre sus cuerpos y que empezaba ya a estorbar.

**Quinn:** Mucha ropa _–susurró sobre los labios de la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¡Dios! Amor… ¡estás ardiendo! _–exclamó al notar ya el cuerpo desnudo de la chica sobre el suyo-._

**Quinn:** Te necesito…

A Rachel no le hizo falta ninguna palabra más de su mujer; rápidamente la situó debajo de ella para comenzar con un suave movimiento que hacía que la rubia perdiese más el control.

**Looks like a girl but she's a flame**

**So bright, she can burn your eyes**

**You can try but you'll never forget her name**

**She's on top of the world**

**Hottest of the hottest girl say**

Brittany seguía atenta a cada palabra. Por su rostro empezaban ya a rodar algunas lágrimas; tenía a su chica en un escenario dedicándole una maravillosa canción. No se podía imaginar que lo que estaba cantando lo sintiera por ella. Santana pudo ver a su chica con un gesto algo serio así que intentó intensificar la canción, era ahora o nunca.

**Oh we got our feet on the ground**

**And we're burning it down**

**Oh, got our head in the clouds**

**And we're not coming down**

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la rubia dejando un rastro de saliva. Se recreó un tiempo en su pecho haciendo que la rubia soltara algún gemido y se revolviera en aquella cama.

**Quinn:** Rachel por favor…

Rachel fue bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar a la parte más caliente y húmeda de la rubia. Al llegar allí la rubia agarró fuertemente el pelo de Rachel.

**Quinn:** ¡Dios! _–exclamó al notar la lengua y los labios de Rachel-._

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

Rachel se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso en estimular aquella zona de la rubia. Al notar el estado de la chica paró y fue subiendo de nuevo por el cuerpo de su mujer.

**Rachel:** No quiero que acabes tan pronto.

**Quinn:** Pues si quieres guerra… la tendrás _–exclamó a la vez que agarraba fuertemente a la morena e introducía dos dedos en su interior-._

Rachel se sorprendió ante tal gesto, iba a reaccionar pero el placer que le estaban dando las manos de su mujer era superior a cualquier cosa. Se dejó llevar por el movimiento que marcaba la rubia.

**Everybody stands, as she goes by**

**Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**

**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**

**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**

**And it's a lonely world**

**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby.**

**Kate: **Santana está que arde, ¿no? _–soltó mirando a Amanda-._

**Amanda:** Hacen un buen dúo estas dos _–comentó refiriéndose a su chica y a la latina-._

**Kate:** Me ha sorprendido la voz de Charlie, la verdad es que nunca la había visto así en directo en un escenario.

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**Rachel:** ¡No pares Quinn! _–gritó mientras se movía con más intensidad-._

Quinn movía sus caderas para hacer más contacto con la morena; sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo y quería que la sintiese. Rachel mordió el hombro de su mujer provocando que ésta le clavase las uñas en su espalda sudorosa. Ella no iba a ser menos y también quería hacer disfrutar a la rubia, por eso introdujo sus dedos en ella haciendo que las dos ahora se acoplaran en el movimiento.

**Oh, oh, oh…**

Las dos chicas estallaron en un fuerte orgasmo; sus cuerpos temblaron y conectaron al mismo tiempo. Fue el cuerpo de Rachel el que cayó sobre el de Quinn mientras ésta la abrazaba dejando suaves caricias en su espalda.

**Quinn:** ¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora?

**Rachel:** ¿Qué? _–preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada hacia su chica-._

**Quinn:** Probar esa bañera…tú y yo… _-comentó mientras mordía el labio de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Voy a prepararlo todo _–se levantó de la cama con mucha vitalidad-._

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire.**

El público volvió a aplaudir. Santana se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba; dio las gracias al público, devolvió el micro a su amiga y se bajó del escenario más nerviosa aún que cuando subió. Brittany se encontraba ya esperándola en la parte trasera del escenario.

**Santana:** ¡Britt estás aquí! _–exclamó un poco asustada al verla de repente allí-._

**Brittany:** Tenía que decirte algo San _–espetó algo seria-._

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita que también compartió vivencias con nosotras en Madrid. Ella, a pesar de que no lo supimos hasta ese mismo día, ya nos conocía de "otros asuntos" que nos unían anteriormente. Ella es Marina, una chica muy risueña y que acabó metida dentro de una taquilla en aquella quedada madrileña...Va por ti, con pelirroja, que sabemos que te encanta y una afectuosa muestra de cariño.

Besazos


	28. Cuestión De Piel

_**Cuestión De Piel**_

**Santana:** ¡Britt estás aquí! _–exclamó un poco asustada al verla de repente allí-._

**Brittany:** Tenía que decirte algo San _–espetó algo seria-._

**Santana:** Lo siento Britt _–se disculpó agachando la cabeza al notar el semblante serio de la rubia-._

**Brittany:** Yo no lo siento San, ha sido un gesto muy bonito _–mostró su mejor sonrisa-._

**Santana:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirar a su chica-._

**Brittany:** Eres maravillosa San y yo quería…

Un fuerte gritó se oyó en el local provocando que la rubia de ojos azules parase su discurso. De nuevo, un fuerte alboroto se escuchó en el exterior de la parte trasera del escenario.

**Santana:** ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?! _–exclamó enfadada por la interrupción-._

**Brittany:** Parece que se ha liado allí fuera...

Brittany y Santana corrieron hacia el interior del local, pero lo que se encontraron no era lo que esperaban: Amanda, muy furiosa, agarraba a un hombre por la espalda mientras lo presionaba con la barra.

**Amanda:** ¡Así no se trata a las señoritas! A las mujeres con respeto, ¿me entiendes? _–gritó mientras apretaba más el brazo-._

**Kate:** Amanda tranquilízate, tampoco ha sido para tanto…

**Amber:** Chicas, no quiero problemas en mi bar.

**Amanda:** No hay problema Amber, éste hombre se iba ya, ¿verdad?

**Hombre:** ¡Suéltame! _–gritó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre-._

**Amanda:** De aquí no te mueves hasta que no le pidas disculpas a la señorita.

**Hombre:** Lo siento _–susurró con un gesto de dolor-._

**Amanda:** No te ha oído.

**Hombre:** ¡Lo siento! _–contestó esta vez más alto-._

**Amanda:** Así está mejor _–soltó al hombre-._ Y ahora largo de aquí.

**Kate:** ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** ¡No! Pero no voy a permitir que gente así tenga el derecho de propasarse con las mujeres porque a él se le haya antojado ese día.

**Kate:** Lo tenía controlado Amanda, no hace falta que vengas a protegerme.

**Amanda:** Lo siento Kate pero ando susceptible con este tema.

**Santana:** ¿Qué ha pasado? _–preguntó al llegar al lado de las chicas-._

**Brittany:** Kate, ¿estás bien? _–cuestionaba preocupada por lo que había visto-._

**Kate:** Sí, estoy bien; no ha sido nada.

**Santana:** Nosotras ya nos vamos a casa, hemos dejado a María con la canguro y no podemos llegar muy tarde.

**Amanda:** Nos vemos mañana chicas.

**Brittany:** Hasta mañana Kate _–se despidió dándole un abrazo-._

**Kate:** Hasta mañana.

Amanda y Kate se quedaron en el local para seguir viendo el resto del concierto. Charlie, después de la actuación de la latina, había seguido con el repertorio y entonaba, esta vez, una canción muy famosa de Nelly Furtado: _"Say It Right"_, que además cantaba desde hacía años. Esta canción fue toda una delicia para todos aquellos que seguían escuchando ésta versión interpretada por la rubia.

Por su parte, Santana y Brittany habían llegado hasta su hogar. La latina estaba algo cansada, los nervios de la actuación le estaban pasando factura… Brittany, mientras tanto, se despedía de la chica que había venido a cuidar de María por unas horas.

**Santana:** ¿Está durmiendo? _–preguntó a su chica que ya cerraba la puerta de casa-._

**Brittany:** Sí, dice que hoy no ha tenido tanto problema en dormirse como otras noches.

**Santana:** Menos mal porque hoy estoy algo cansada… _–comentó cerrando los ojos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para calmar la tensión de esa zona-._

**Brittany:** ¿Estás muy cansada? _–cuestionó curiosa mientras se acercaba al sofá donde se encontraba la latina-._

**Santana:** Un poco sí, eso de est…estar… _–tartamudeó y abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo-._

Brittany había decidió acortar el espacio entre ambas subiéndose y poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá, justo donde se situaba la latina.

**Brittany:** ¿Puedo hacer algo para relajarte? _–preguntó de forma muy sensual-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué haces Britt? _–cuestionó muy preocupada intentando controlar sus impulsos-._

**Brittany:** Intento que estés cómoda…

**Santana:** Cómoda estoy, la pregunta es si tú lo estás _–intentó poner las manos en la cintura de su chica-._

**Brittany:** Puedes tocarme San, hazlo sin miedo _–comentó mientras terminaba el gesto de poner las manos de la latina en su cuerpo para, después, besarla-._

**Santana:** ¿No tienes miedo?

**Brittany:** Ya no más miedos San, aunque estoy algo nerviosa… Ya sabes que hace tiempo que…

**Santana:** Sssshhh _–puso un dedo en los labios de su chica-._ No digas nada, llegaremos hasta donde tú digas.

**Brittany:** Gracias por entenderme siempre San _–la abrazó con fuerza-._

Santana aprovechó el abrazo de Brittany para levantarse con ella colgando de su cuerpo y así llevarla hasta la habitación que ambas compartían. La latina, con sumo cuidado, la colocó sobre la cama.

**Santana:** Esta noche sólo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Brittany solamente asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su chica, con una delicadeza extrema, acariciara su mejilla a la vez que se acercaba para besarla. Santana decidió no forzar las cosas, así que sólo se limitó a tocar la piel de su chica de tal manera que borrase cualquier rastro de aquél hombre que tanto daño le había hecho; quería dejar su huella para así borrar todo lo demás.

Brittany solo cerró los ojos; el suave tacto de los dedos de su chica sobre su piel era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Sabía que la morena estaba haciéndolo de esa forma para que se sintiera cómoda, pero la necesidad estaba creciendo en ella…así que decidió guiar la mano de la chica hacía su sujetador.

**Santana:** ¿Estás segura Britt? _–preguntó antes de continuar-._

**Brittany:** Quiero sentirte, quiero que mi piel solo recuerde la tuya; te necesito.

Santana, ante la declaración de Britt, decidió seguir adelante con más decisión que nunca. Iba a conseguir darle todo lo que su chica pedía, le desabrochó el sujetador y acarició su torso; la latina ya no recordaba lo bien que se sentía estando tan en contacto con su amada. A Brittany se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, pues recordaba la cara de aquel tipo encima de ella, y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir… Santana al verla la abrazó con fuerza.

**Santana:** Cariño, soy yo. Todo está bien, estás conmigo a salvo _–susurró en su oído-._

Brittany, al ser consciente de que aquellas palabras provenían de su chica, lograba vencer sus pensamientos y lograba hacerlos desaparecer. El aroma que Santana desprendía, ese perfume que tanto le gustaba, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

**Brittany:** Sigue por favor, no pares _–espetó a la vez que agarraba a la latina que ya se incorporaba del lugar donde estaba-._

**Santana: **No quiero incomodarte.

**Brittany:** Ésta es la única forma de avanzar. Y quería estar así contigo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo…

**Santana:** Está bien, como tú digas mi vida _–aceptó al notar la fuerza en la mirada de la rubia-._

Brittany volvió a cerrar los ojos y, manteniendo el contacto con la piel de la latina, se dejó llevar por la dulzura que ahora le brindaba San. Con cada roce conseguía encender más a la rubia, el corazón se aceleraba y su mente, de repente, se quedó en blanco pues un fuerte orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando que todo estuviese siendo mucho mejor. La voz de su chica la hizo reaccionar de nuevo y la transportó a ese momento de relajación y paz que había hallado.

**Santana:** ¿Estás bien? _–preguntó al ver la cara de relajación de su chica-._

**Brittany:** Mejor que nunca _–dijo sonriendo y besando a Santana-._

**Santana:** Tenía ganas de estar contigo _–le acarició la nariz-._

**Brittany:** Gracias por ayudarme y por estar ahí; me siento genial.

**Santana:** Voy hacerte el amor todas las veces que haga falta para que tu cuerpo tan sólo recuerde el mío _–afirmó mientras acariciaba el estómago de la rubia-._

_**En un lugar de las Islas Maldivas.**_

Quinn y Rachel aún seguían en la cama después de su primera noche de luna de miel. La morena era ésta vez la que se levantaba con más ánimo que nunca, ya que tenía preparadas varias actividades para realizar en ese paraíso y no quería pasar toda la mañana durmiendo.

**Rachel:** Quinn cariño, despierta. Tenemos que ir a desayunar antes de que cierren el restaurante _–explicó mirando su reloj-._

**Quinn:** Que lo cierren Rachel, tenemos fruta aquí _–soltó dándole la espalda a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Al menos ahora sé lo que se siente cuando soy yo la que te da la espalda por las mañanas… _–pensó en voz alta-._

**Quinn:** No sé de dónde demonios sacas esas energías… ¡No hemos parado en toda la noche! _–exclamó medio durmiendo aún-._

**Rachel:** Se me quita el sueño cuando tengo cosas que hacer.

**Quinn:** ¿Cosas que hacer? ¿En serio? ¡Estamos de vacaciones!

**Rachel:** En dos horas tenemos práctica de buceo.

**Quinn:** ¿De buceo? ¿Por qué?

**Rachel:** Se me olvidó decirte que tenemos muchas actividades planeadas para estos días y la primera es el buceo _–explicaba llevando a cabo un nuevo intento por levantar a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** A mí eso de meterme bajo el agua Rach…

**Rachel:** No te va a pasar nada, estaré a tu lado.

Quinn a regañadientes se levantó de la cama, no quería seguir escuchando a su mujer por mucho tiempo más o la cosa empezaría a ponerse tensa, pues poco faltaba para que Rachel sacase a relucir su majestuosa verborrea. La rubia se paseaba desnuda por la instancia intentando acordarse dónde había tirado la ropa la noche anterior; decidió desistir y se fue al armario para coger algo de ropa.

**Rachel:** ¡Vamos a comer! _–exclamó eufórica-._

**Quinn:** Quiero saber qué tomas por las mañanas _–dijo a la vez que bostezaba-._

Las chicas llegaron al restaurante. No tuvieron ninguna queja en cuanto al desayuno, pues éstos eran continentales y les ofrecían una gran variedad de posibilidades; entre ellas lo que más adoraba desayunar Quinn: los huevos fritos, el bacon, las salchichas, leche con cereales y toda clase de zumos tropicales…

**Quinn:** No sé si tengo el estómago para tanta cosa.

**Rachel:** Hay que coger fuerzas Quinn _–comentó mientras se servía un vaso de zumo-._

**Quinn:** A parte del buceo… ¿Qué tenemos planeado?

**Rachel:** Pues esta tarde toca paseo por las playas de aquí y mañana nos iremos a Malé, la capital, a hacer un poco de turismo…

**Quinn:** ¿Y el spa ese tan maravilloso para cuándo?

**Rachel:** ¿El spa? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Dime, por favor Rachel, que al menos una tarde tendremos en ese fantástico spa del hotel… _–soltó esbozando una cara de pena-._

**Rachel:** Claaaro Cariño… _-atinó a contestar mientras se levantaba-. _Voy al aseo, ahora vuelvo _–se disculpó como pudo para ir a la recepción del hotel-._

**Quinn:** Claro cielo… Ve a reservar el spa para esta tarde _–dijo entre risas al descubrir las intenciones de la morena._

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo? _–cuestionó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Cariño, soy tu mujer… y llevo viviendo contigo un tiempo. Te conozco y sé de buena tinta que olvidaste reservarlo _–espetó mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta-._

Rachel se levantó un tanto más relajada y fue a recepción para reservar la tarde en el spa. Cogió el paquete completo con masajes, aromaterapia, circuito de aguas…no quería escatimar en lo único que parecía tener interés para su esposa.

**Rachel:** No sabía que hacían tantas cosas _–volvió a la mesa mirando el folleto que le entregó la mujer con los resguardos del spa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Cuándo tenemos la reserva? _–preguntó ilusionada-._

**Rachel:** Esta tarde y el último día del viaje. Son los únicos huecos que tenemos libres… _–le entregó a la rubia los pases-. _Ten, guárdalos tú…ya sabes que yo soy un desastre.

**Quinn:** ¡Estupendo! _–gritó mientras besaba a su chica-._

**Rachel:** Si llego a saber esto antes, cancelo lo del buceo _–dijo resignada-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Kate se encontraba en el laboratorio colocando todos los materiales; tenía que ordenar aquello un poco pues eso de no tener forense, y que viniera cada vez una persona distinta, había dejado el lugar hecho un caos. Cuando se disponía a dejar la última caja en su sitio, que contenía algún tipo de producto químico y algunas gradillas, se vistió su bata blanca muy bien identificada, se sentó en la banqueta y dio un suspiro hondo.

_-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-._

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el momento de paz que había conseguido ordenando todo aquello.

**Brittany:** Buenos días Kate _–apareció la rubia sonriente-._

**Kate:** Buenos días Britt, ¿qué tal? _–preguntó con una sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** ¡Vaya! ¡Has dejado todo muy bonito! _–exclamó observando toda la habitación y registrando todos los cajones-._

**Kate:** ¿Qué haces Britt? _–cuestionó con el ceño fruncido al ver la reacción de la rubia, que a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía-._

**Brittany:** Pues mirar que hay en cada cajón…

**Kate:** Eso ya me ha quedado claro, pero… ¿Buscas algo?

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué he de buscar algo? Si quiero algo te lo pido directamente, no soy tonta _–dijo muy convencida mientras seguía registrando el laboratorio-._

**Kate:** Ya, claro… tiene su lógica, pero lo decía por… ¿Sabes? Da igual _–se dio por vencida-._

**Brittany:** Estos aparatos de aquí… ¿para qué sirven? _–preguntó interesada-._

Kate, que había decidido ignorar el comportamiento extraño de la rubia, se giró para ver a qué aparato hacía referencia su compañera. Se acercó hasta ella y vio la cara de concentración de la rubia mirando aquella máquina, gesto que produjo una sonrisa tierna en la pelirroja.

**Kate:** Eso es un _foto light box_ y sirve para impregnar huellas de calzado en papel de aluminio o gelatina transparente. Y con la luz se puede ver… _-se quedó callada al ver cómo la rubia se dirigía a otra zona de la habitación-._

**Brittany:** ¿Y esté aparato tan chulo? _–preguntó observando de arriba abajo la máquina-._

**Kate:** Éste junto a esta otra máquina es un _ibis_… para que me entiendas, sirve para capturar la imagen de una bala y la otra para la lectura de los casquillos… Brittany ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? _–cuestionó confusa al ver cómo Britt se dirigía hacia otra zona-._

Kate suspiró pues aquella situación le estaba resultando bastante extraña. En su anterior comisaría nadie le preguntaba para qué servían los aparatos, simplemente se limitaban a darle las pruebas y ellas las analizaba… era como algo mecánico y frío.

**Kate:** Antes de que preguntes, es un _agitador de tubos de ensayo_ para realizar mezclas de las diferentes sustancias. ¿Por qué no me respondes tú?

**Brittany:** Si quiero ser tu ayudante en el laboratorio necesito saber para qué se usan los aparatos y dónde se encuentran, es algo normal.

**Kate:** ¿Ayudante? _–preguntó impresionada-._ No creo que necesite a nadie en el laboratorio.

**Brittany:** Tú sola no vas a poder con todo. Además, soy la que más experiencia tiene en la materia… ¿o es que no te acuerdas la vez que estuvimos trabajando juntas?

**Kate:** Aquella vez estuviste muy bien; aprendiste mucho, pero…

**Brittany:** Le pedí permiso a Sue y Amanda y ellas están de acuerdo en que me quede contigo _–mostró una amplia sonrisa-._

**Santana:** ¡Más te vale que la trates bien zanahoria! _–irrumpió en la sala del laboratorio-._

**Kate:** Pero… pero… si yo no…

**Santana:** ¿No irás a nombrar a otro en su lugar, no? _–la señaló amenazante-._ Porque mi chica sabe más que todos vosotros juntos y…

**Kate:** Ya vale San… Está bien Britt, podrás quedarte conmigo… _-no pudo decir nada ya que la rubia se le colgaba del cuello-._

**Brittany:** Gracias, gracias, gracias _–decía a la vez que le daba besos por la cara-._

**Santana:** ¡Ya vale! ¡Ya está bien cariño! Desde que estás en terapia te ha dado por tocar de más a la gente… _–comentó intentando bajar a la rubia del cuerpo de Kate-._

**Brittany:** Estoy tan contenta entre lo que me hizo San anoche y la noticia de esta mañana… _-explicó alegremente pegando saltitos alrededor de las chicas-._

**Santana:** ¡Britt! ¡Esas cosas no se cuentan! _–exclamó de la vergüenza-._

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué no San? Fuiste tan dulce y lo hiciste tan bien…

**Santana:** Cambia de tema Britt. ¿Y bien Kate? _–se dirigió a la doctora-._

**Kate:** Con una condición _–dijo a la vez que levantaba su dedo e ignorando el comentario de la chica sobre su noche con San-._

**Brittany:** La que sea _–sonrió contenta-._

**Kate:** Sólo serás mi ayudante cuando te necesite y cuando te lo diga. Y siempre estarás bajo mis normas; me gusta tener un orden en el trabajo _–soltó resignada-._

**Brittany:** Eso está hecho… ¿Hoy me necesitas? _–preguntó con ganas de empezar a trabajar-._

**Kate:** Es evidente que no Britt, así que vuelve a tu mesa y a los casos que cuando te necesite ya iré a llamarte.

**Brittany:** Vale _–contestó agradecida dándole un beso antes de marcharse-._

**Kate:** ¡Dios! En qué líos me meto siempre… _–espetó en voz alta al oír cómo se cerraba la puerta para devolverle la tranquilidad que había perdido minutos antes-._

En ese mismo instante, Jesse y Blaine se encontraban discutiendo sobre un asunto al que llevaban semanas dándole vueltas. Blaine parecía algo molesto, cosa extraña en la actitud tan tranquila y cordial del chico.

**Jesse:** Ya hemos hablado miles de veces sobre este tema Blaine _–dijo enfadado-._

**Blaine:** ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? _–preguntó cansado-._

**Jesse:** Quedamos en que íbamos a echar una mano a las chicas o… ¿acaso no te importa? Son nuestra familia.

**Blaine:** Claro que me importan. Son mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo, pero esto no es algo que se puede pensar tan a la ligera.

**Jesse:** Le debo muchas cosas a mi prima y creo que es hora de devolverle los favores. Además, ¡no es pensar a la ligera! Llevamos semanas hablando de esto.

**Blaine:** Si tantos favores les debes… pues hazlo tú.

**Jesse:** ¿Yo? ¡Yo no puedo! Y lo sabes de sobra.

**Roger:** ¡Hey! ¡Vosotros! Dejad de discutir y poneros a trabajar _–gritó enfadado al verlos discutir toda la mañana-._

**Jesse:** ¡Estúpido Roger! Siempre tan simpático _–exclamó en voz baja-._

**Blaine:** Cariño, tengo que seguir trabajando; no quiero que me vuelvan a llamar la atención. Hablamos luego en casa.

**Jesse:** Esta tarde tenemos la cita, acuérdate _–soltó sonriente-._

**Blaine:** ¿No podías esperar a que llegásemos a un acuerdo?

**Jesse:** Ya sabes que no _–le guiñó un ojo para después dirigirse a su puesto en la recepción-._

_**Dos semanas más tarde.**_

Quinn y Rachel habían vuelto de su gran viaje de casadas y ahora disfrutaban de una semana más de descanso. Lo que no se esperaban encontrar a la llegada de su viaje, era el supuesto regalo que le habían entregado Jesse y Blaine; al parecer era una nota con un número de referencia.

**Quinn:** ¡No me puedo creer que estemos aquí! ¿No es increíble? _–exclamó ilusionada y nerviosa a la vez-._

**Rachel:** Habla por ti porque yo estoy de los nervios…

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué? ¡No es para tanto Rachel! _–espetó para intentar calmarla-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué no es para tanto? Voy a matar a mi primo y al estúpido de Blaine por meterme en estos jaleos.

**Quinn:** Es el mejor regalo que nos han podido hacer Rachel. Estaré eternamente agradecida por el gesto, aunque el pobre Blaine lo estaba pasando algo mal.

**Rachel:** Normal, las cosas de mi primo nunca han salido bien porque sólo tiene pájaros en la cabeza.

**Quinn:** No quiero que te alteres cariño… ¡Mira! ¡Unas revistas! _–exclamó para distraer a su mujer-._

**Rachel:** ¿Tiene algo de malo mi nariz? _–preguntó después de estar un tiempo pensativa-._

**Quinn:** Tu nariz es preciosa Rachel.

**Rachel:** Mi primo siempre me ha machacado con eso. Siempre me ha dicho que soy la única que ha heredado la nariz de la abuela… _–comentó apenada a la vez que se tocaba la nariz-._

**Doctor:** ¡Señora Berry! Puede pasar a la consulta.

**Rachel:** ¿Está tan mal como para operarla? _–preguntó antes de levantarse del asiento-._

**Quinn:** No empecemos con el tema otra vez Rachel… Ya hablamos de esto durante el viaje y, después, con los chicos _–hablaba mientras empujaba a Rachel a la consulta-._

**Rachel:** Siempre consigues lo que quieres Fabray _–soltó resignada-._

**Quinn:** Ya sabes que una Fabray consigue todo lo que se propone.

Las dos chicas entraron en la consulta del doctor. Las paredes, de color blanco nuclear, estaban llenas de diplomas y de póster informativos. El color de la habitación, junto a la luz de color blanca de los halógenos, proporcionaba un ambiente tétrico para la morena.

**Doctor:** Me imagino que os habréis informado sobre el proceso de la intervención.

**Quinn:** Todo ha sido muy rápido doctor y nos gustaría que nos explicara con detenimiento el proceso. _–explicó al notar cómo la morena escondía la cabeza en su cazadora de cuero-._

**Doctor:** Me imagino que la señorita Berry es la chica tímida que va con usted_ –soltó entre risas al ver el comportamiento infantil de la morena-._

**Quinn:** Sí, está algo nerviosa. Por eso queremos que nos explique todo con más detalle.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


	29. Cumpleaños

_**Cumpleaños**_

**Quinn:** ¡Cariño! ¿Estás ya lista? _–preguntó desde el baño de su casa-._ Hoy es el cumpleaños de María y tenemos que estar en su casa a las 17:00 horas.

La rubia, al no recibir respuesta, salió del baño un tanto enfadada, buscó con la mirada a su mujer y la encontró sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces viendo la televisión? En una hora tenemos que estar en casa de San y Britt.

**Rachel:** Cariño, no te alteres que no es bueno _–contestó mirando a su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Solo pretendo que lleguemos a tiempo al cumpleaños…

**Rachel:** Llevas unos días más rara, cielo _–refunfuñó apagando la televisión-._

**Quinn:** Eso me recuerda a alguien _–soltó mirándola de arriba hacia abajo-._

**Rachel:** Hablando de María y el cumpleaños… ¿Tú crees que una pistola de aire comprimido es apropiado para una niña de 8 años? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Es lo que lleva pidiendo toda la semana, querrá parecerse a sus madres. Lo lleva en la sangre Rachel…

**Rachel:** La tienes demasiado consentida Quinn, los niños son tu debilidad _–comentó riéndose mientras se adelantaba unos pasos-._

La morena se acercaba a su mujer de forma insinuante para después darle un apasionado beso. La rubia, al notar las intenciones que tenía la morena, decidió parar el beso para no llegar tarde al evento.

**Quinn:** No sigas que sabes que si empiezo no voy a poder contenerme y no quiero llegar tarde.

**Rachel:** Está bien… Desde que estás embarazada tienes un humor… _–rodó los ojos-._

**Quinn:** A mí también me tocó sufrir eso contigo. Voy a avisar a Lucy que llevo como media hora llamándola y me está ignorando.

**Rachel:** Estará con el aparatito ese que le regaló Amanda para escuchar música.

**Quinn:** Voy a por ella.

Quinn caminó hacía el dormitorio de su hija. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba entreabierta, cosa que la rubia aprovechó para mirar de reojo en el interior; vio cómo su hija tarareaba las canciones de su tía Charlie. A la pequeña siempre le había fascinado ese mundo y su tía estaba encantada de mostrárselo, pues se sentía orgullosa de que a la pequeña le gustase cantar.

Lucy era una chica muy activa y extrovertida; tenía el pelo del mismo color y forma que su madre Rachel, aunque el color de su piel no era tan tostado como el de ella; los ojos eran grandes y marrones. Además, había heredado ese lunar tan característico que la morena tenía en su mejilla izquierda. La niña sólo tenía algo que la diferenciaba y ese algo era su nariz, que era bastante pequeña. Aun así, Lucy era una calcomanía de su madre, era una mini Rachel… lo que siempre Quinn había deseado. De repente, una vocecita dulce la sacó de su ensañamiento.

**Lucy:** ¡Mami! ¡Me has asustado! Casi me da un infarto _–exclamó poniéndose una mano en el pecho-._

_-Tan dramática como su madre Rachel- pensó la rubia._

**Quinn:** Cariño, te estaba llamando porque tienes que prepararte para el cumpleaños de María _–explicó acercándose a su pequeña para acariciarle la cabeza-._

**Lucy:** Yo no voy al cumpleaños de esa salvaje _–soltó poniendo su cara de perro abandonado-._

**Quinn:** ¡No digas eso de tu prima! _–exclamó disgustada-._

**Lucy:** Pero es la verdad, está como una cabra. ¡Va por ahí persiguiendo niños para detenerlos!

**Quinn:** Estará jugando, es normal en los niños…

**Lucy:** Atarlos con una cuerda a una farola no creo que sea muy normal… Es muy chunga mami _–se explicó agachando la cabeza-._

**Quinn:** ¡Y tú una señorita refinada! ¡Y mandona! Que hasta la maestra tuvo que llamarme porque le dijiste a un niño que se agachase para que te limpiara los zapatos.

**Lucy:** Mami, no te enfades pero yo soy una estrella y tengo que comportarme como tal.

**Quinn:** Anda y vístete que María te espera.

**Lucy:** Como le dé por usar la pistola esa que le habéis comprado yo me voy.

**Quinn:** Eres peor que tu madre cielo _–dijo a la vez que sacaba la ropa de Lucy para ponérsela-._

**Lucy:** Te quiero Mami _–soltó con su enorme sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Yo también te quiero cielo, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a chantajear emocionalmente.

**Lucy:** ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero más que a mamá?

**Quinn:** Eso se lo dices a todas _–sentenció terminando de ponerle la camiseta a su hija-._

_-Flashback-_

_**Seis años atrás…**_

**Quinn:** Todo ha sido muy rápido doctor y nos gustaría que nos explicara con detenimiento el proceso. _–explicó al notar cómo la morena escondía la cabeza en su cazadora de cuero-._

**Doctor:** Me imagino que la señorita Berry es la chica tímida que va con usted_ –soltó entre risas al ver el comportamiento infantil de la morena-._

**Quinn:** Sí, está algo nerviosa. Por eso queremos que nos explique todo con más detalle.

**Doctor:** En mi expediente consta que el señor Anderson donó una cantidad de esperma bastante considerable para que una de ustedes se quede embarazada, ¿no es cierto? _–preguntó el doctor para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto-._

**Quinn:** Así es doctor, queríamos que nos explicase en qué consiste exactamente la intervención.

**Doctor:** Es muy sencillo, el señor Anderson guardó el esperma en el banco privado y autorizó el uso solamente a ustedes dos, así que podrán hacer con él lo que quieran. Normalmente pedimos mucha cantidad, ya que estas pruebas no son 100% seguras y hay que hacer varias repeticiones...

**Quinn:** Nos hemos estado informando sobre este tema por Internet.

**Doctor:** Voy a tener que hacer una serie de pruebas y análisis a la señorita Berry para que no haya ningún tipo de problemas con asuntos de fertilidad y así también poder comprobar su ovulación. Por el resto, es sencillo.

**Rachel:** ¿Es doloroso? _–preguntó con miedo-._

**Doctor:** El procedimiento es algo molesto, pero lo peor es la espera…Mientras todo salga bien, no hay por qué temer _–sonrió tranquilo-._

Rachel, al escuchar las últimas palabras del doctor, consiguió calmar un poco sus nervios, aunque aún tenía que pasar todo el tema del embarazo y, lo que era peor, el parto. Ese momento sí que le producía auténticos escalofríos a la morena.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Las chicas estaban ya de camino a casa de sus amigas Santana y Brittany; éstas habían invitado a todos sus amigos y a los amigos de María del colegio. Brittany se había encargado de decorar toda la casa con papelitos de colores, confetis y unicornios de cartón; incluso había comprado una piñata de un gato que simulaba ser Lord Tubbington, todo lo que una gran fiesta necesitaba.

**Brittany:** ¡Chicas! _–gritó eufórica al ver a sus amigas en la puerta-._

**Rachel:** Bonito gorro Britt _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Brittany:** Tengo el vuestro preparado.

**Quinn:** ¡Estupendo!

**Lucy:** Desde que estás embarazada estás de un extraño… _–comentó mirando de reojo a su madre-._

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy! ¡No hables así de tu madre! No sé a quién habrá salido esta niña… _-exclamó poniéndose la mano en la frente-._

**Santana:** ¿En serio Berry? ¿Te lo tengo que decir? _–preguntó apareciendo para saludar a las chicas-._

**Rachel:** ¿A mí?

**Quinn:** Sois como dos gotas de agua cielo _–contestó dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. _

**Santana:** Pequeñaja, María te está esperando para jugar _–se agachó a la altura de la pequeña-._

**Lucy:** ¿Me está esperando? _–preguntó con cara de miedo-._

**Santana:** Dice que necesita a su compañera para salir a patrullar _–le dio una pequeña palmadita en el culo-._

**Lucy:** A mí sólo me gusta cantar… ¿Ha venido la tita Charlie?

**Brittany:** Todavía no, Amanda me llamó y me dijo que venía más tarde… Tenía que recoger a Javier.

**Rachel:** A Javier _–comentó para sí misma en voz alta al recordar a aquel niño que le había hecho la vida imposible cuando estaba con Amanda-._

**Quinn:** Hace un par de años que no lo veo, tiene que estar muy grande.

**Lucy:** Ahora voy a tener que aguantar al pesado de Javier… ¡Lo que me faltaba! _–dijo refunfuñando mientras se iba con su prima-._

Lucy se acercaba al mogollón de niños que se encontraban riéndose y corriendo alrededor de María.

**María:** ¡Primita! _–exclamó corriendo hacia ella-._ Te estaba esperando… ¡Toma! _–exclamó entregándole una esposas._

**Lucy:** Mis mamás tienen unas parecidas _–comentó con las esposas en la mano-._

**María:** Claro, son policías.

**Lucy:** Las del trabajo no… Otras que encontré en un cajón de su habitación, pero tenían como pelito rojo alrededor…

**María:** Será algún último modelo para no hacerte daño en las muñecas _–intentó razonar sobre lo que su prima le había dicho-._

**Lucy:** No sé, pero mi mami se pone muy contenta cuando mamá las saca.

**María:** Le pediré a mi madre unas igual _–se quedó pensativa-._

El timbre de la casa sonó de nuevo, Lucy miró con cara de pánico la puerta imaginándose quién se encontraba al otro lado. María, por el contrario, estaba eufórica por la llegada de su madrina Amanda.

**María:** ¡Madrina! _–corrió dejando a sus amigos a medio esposar-._

**Amanda:** Mi pequeña agente _–saludó levantándola en peso-._ Menos mal que voy al gimnasio.

**Javier:** No presumas tanto… _–habló buscando con la mirada a una persona-._

**Charlie:** Quinn, ¿y Lucy? _–preguntó al ver que no encontraba a la pequeña-._

Lucy nada más escuchar el timbre se había escondido tras el sofá y se encontraba rezando para que no la encontrase Javier. Desde que lo conoció, el chico había tenido una extraña fijación por ella y no la dejaba tranquila ni un segundo.

**Javier:** Perdone Rachel _–dijo educadamente mientras se acercaba a la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¡Vaya Javi! ¡Estás muy alto! _–observó la altura del chico-._ ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

**Javier:** 14 años _–se puso rojo de la vergüenza-._ ¿Dónde está Lucy?

**Rachel:** ¿Lucy? _–preguntó extrañada-._ Está con María jugando.

**Javier:** Pero… _-arrancó a hablar mientras observaba a los niños jugar-._

**María:** ¡Lucy! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Escondidas para el operativo…! _-gritó mientras ella también se escondía detrás del sofá-._

**Lucy:** ¡No grites! _–susurró enfadada para que no la oyeran-._

**María:** Cierto, podrían descubrirnos…

**Javier:** ¡Al fin te encontré Lucy! _–exclamó a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa tímida-._

**Lucy:** Hola Javi _–saludó levantándose de su escondite-._ Estaba, estaba… _-intentó excusarse-._ ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti?

**Javier:** Estás muy guapa.

**Lucy:** Peor que su tía _–pensó en voz alta mientras buscaba a Charlie-. _

**María:** Quedas detenido _–esposó al chico en un momento de distracción-._

**Javier:** Pero... ¡Quítame esto! _–gritó desesperado-._

**María:** Tú no te mueves de aquí en toda la fiesta _–chocó la mano con su prima-. _Toma, esto te pertenece _–le entregó las llaves-._

**Lucy:** Eres la mejor poli de la ciudad _–abrazó con orgullo a su prima-._ Serás una excelente guardaespaldas para cuando sea famosa.

**María:** ¡Guardaespaldas! ¿De esos que van con pinganillos y gafas de sol? _–exclamó emocionada-._

**Lucy:** Lucirás un elegante traje negro y permanecerás a mi lado para que nada me ocurra.

Una de las cosas que había heredado María de Santana era ese carácter protector que tenía con los demás, y mucho más cuando eran miembros de su familia. La idea de hacer lo que más le gustaba, a la vez que protegería a Lucy, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

**María:** No dejaré que nadie se te acerque.

**Lucy:** Y ese el primero –_dijo señalando a un cabizbajo Javi-._

**María:** Tranquila, lo mantendré vigilado.

**Javier:** Lucy… por favor…

Santana, al ver al niño esposado, se acercó curiosa, ya que su hija no le quitaba la vista de encima.

**Santana:** Cariño… ¿Qué haces?

**María:** Es mi detenido.

**Santana:** Muy bien hecho cariño, vas a ser una excelente policía algún día _–le dio un beso-._

**María:** Gracias mamá… ¿Has visto? Le he puesto las esposas como me dijiste_ –señaló las manos de Javier-._

**Santana:** Así me gusta.

**Javier:** ¡Tú! Deja de animar a esta loca y quítame las esposas.

**Santana:** ¿Qué has llamado a mi hija? María, cariño, pídele a tita Quinn que te dé ya su regalo… Seguro que te va a encantar _–dijo a la vez que ponía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-._

**María:** ¿Me han comprado al final la pistola?

**Santana:** Ya sabes que tita Quinn hace lo que le pides cielo.

**Javier:** ¡Una pistola! _–exclamó poniéndose blanco-._ ¡Sácame de aquí!

Lucy había conseguido deshacerse de Javier, al menos durante un tiempo. Mientras caminaba, observaba la casa de sus tías, que parecía un auténtico caos, llena de papelitos y cartulinas de colores.

**Charlie:** ¡Hey pequeña! Te estaba buscando _–sonrió a la pequeña-._

**Lucy:** De verdad, no sé cómo puedes aguantar al niño ese… _–soltó dramática haciendo referencia a Javier-._

**Charlie:** Pues siempre está preguntando por ti… Creo que le gustas.

**Lucy:** Ahora no me puedo centrar en esas cosas; primero está mi carrera hacía el estrellato.

**Charlie:** Estás en la edad de disfrutar y no pensar en el futuro todavía, ¿escuchaste las canciones que te grabé?

**Lucy:** Son geniales tita, me encanta la canción que me compusiste _–espetó con gran admiración-._

**Charlie:** Cuando quieras le dices a tus mamis que te lleven a casa y tocamos la guitarra, ¿te parece?

**Lucy:** Tú sí que me entiendes… _-le dio un abrazo de la emoción-._

**Charlie:** ¿Viste el programa de la tele ayer?

**Lucy:** Sí, mis mamis y yo nunca nos perdemos cuando sales en la tele.

**Amanda:** ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi sobrino que está soltando insultos? _–preguntó a la niña mientras observaba a María que andaba disparando bolas de aire comprimido-._

**Lucy:** Lo que se merece _–se giró-._

**Rachel:** Hola cielo, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

**Lucy:** No sé por qué dejaste escapar a Charlie... Y no es que me queje de mami, pero Charlie me entiende más.

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy Berry Fabray! Como vuelvas a decir esas cosas te castigo sin salir.

**Lucy:** Una ya no puede ser sincera en esta familia.

**Quinn:** Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?

**Rachel:** Lucy últimamente está muy insoportable

**Quinn:** Creo que está algo celosa por el bebé _–se tocó la barriga-._

**Rachel:** Pues que se vaya acostumbrando _–contestó enfadada-._

**Quinn:** Deberías salir más con ella. No sé, ir al parque… a la heladería…

**Rachel:** Está bien…

Lucy llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba María y, al ver el estado del chico, le causó lástima y decidió que soltarle era la mejor opción.

**Lucy:** Que quede claro que lo hago porque me das pena.

**Javier:** ¿Eres así con todo el mundo? _–exclamó acariciándose las muñecas-._

**Lucy:** Algunas veces.

**Javier:** Sólo intento estar contigo.

**Lucy:** ¿Esa es tu forma de ligar con una chica?

**Javier:** Yo sólo quiero…

**Lucy:** Déjalo Javier, es mejor así; nuestros caminos son muy diferentes _–soltó de manera dramática-._

**Brittany:** ¡Chicos! ¡La tarta! _–gritó mientras aparecía con una enorme tarta de chocolate con el dibujito de un unicornio y con ocho velitas de colores que iluminaban el enorme pastel-._

**Santana:** O venís a soplar las velas u os pateo el culo _–gritó al ver que no le hacían caso a su mujer-._

**Brittany:** Gracias amor _–le dio un suave beso en los labios al descubrir cómo los niños atemorizados se sentaban alrededor de la tarta-._

Kate se acercó a Quinn, que se encontraba hablando con Amanda y Charlie. Lo suyo no eran las fiestas infantiles, pero le tenía mucho cariño a su nueva familia y se había adaptado perfectamente al trabajo y a la vida neoyorkina.

**Kate:** ¡Quinn! ¿De cuánto estás ya? _–preguntó al observar la enorme barriga de su amiga-._

**Quinn:** De ocho meses y dos semanas _–sonrió-._

**Kate:** Yo te hacía para dentro de un mes más, pero ya te queda poquito… ¿Qué tal fue la ecografía de ayer?

**Quinn:** Bien, el embarazo está siendo estupendo, no como los primeros meses… _–explicó recordando los problemas que tuvo al comienzo del mismo-._ El bebé está bien encajado y ya toca esperar _–continuó hablando con algo de miedo-._

**Rachel:** No te preocupes cielo, el parto es algo doloroso pero se pasa. Y mucho más cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos.

**Amanda:** Yo recuerdo haber visto un parto de una vaca y, créeme, eso sí que fue traumático. Y eso que no estaba pariendo yo….

**Charlie:** ¿Y sabes el sexo?

**Rachel:** Aquí tu amiga no quiere saberlo hasta el momento de nacer, así que compramos todas las cosas unisex. Tenemos dos nombres preparados, tanto si es niño o niña.

**Charlie:** Espero estar presente en el momento del nacimiento _–agachó la cabeza triste-. _Dentro de una semana empieza la nueva gira de conciertos y Amber me tiene programado un montón por todo el país…

**Kate:** Desde que sacaste disco no has parado, ¿eh? _–soltó graciosa intentando animar el mal ambiente que se había creado-._

**Amanda:** Voy con María para darle su regalo _–intentó salir de la conversación incómoda-._

**Rachel:** Charlie…

**Charlie:** Lo sé Rach, lo sé… Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Siempre ha sido mi sueño, el poder subirme a un escenario ante cientos de personas y cantar.

**Quinn:** Creo que Amanda no está llevando muy bien eso de la fama, ¿verdad?

**Charlie:** El acoso de los periodistas es lo peor. Nos sacan miles de fotos cuando estamos juntas, cuando salimos a cenar o salimos a pasear…

**Kate:** Habla con ella, te vas a ir muchas semanas fuera y está algo triste aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

**Charlie:** Después de la fiesta, Kate _–comentó preocupada mientras veía a su chica marcharse del lugar-._

Amanda bajaba al coche a por el regalo de María; no quería subirlo antes de la tarta, ya que su regalo iba a ser muy especial. Cogió una caja del maletero y subió de nuevo a la casa de sus amigas.

**Amanda:** Toma pequeña, tu regalo.

**María:** ¿Qué es? _–preguntó al ver la extraña caja que parecía estar rota-._

**Amanda:** Ábrelo, creo que tiene ganas de conocerte.

María se asustó al oír un extraño ruido en el interior de la caja, cogió su pistola y abrió una parte del cartón encontrándose a un pequeño gatito en el interior que maullaba para que lo sacaran de aquel lugar. María tiró la pistola y cogió al gato para enseñárselo a sus madres.

**María:** ¡Mira mami! _–gritó eufórica de la emoción-._

**Brittany:** Cariño es precioso _–agarró ella también al gato-._ ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?

**María:** Lord Tubbington II

**Santana:** ¡No puede ser…! _–exclamó al ver el gato en brazos de su esposa-._ ¡Otro gato no!

**Brittany:** Mira Sanny, saluda a Lord Tubby II. ¿A que es precioso? _–preguntó devolviéndole el gato a su hija-._

**Santana:** ¿Otro gato Britt? ¿No te acuerdas lo mal que lo pasasteis María y tú cuando murió Lord Tubbington? _–preguntó angustiada-._

**Brittany:** No me lo recuerdes Sanny, fue un momento muy duro _–comentó casi llorando-._

**Santana:** Vale, está bien… Creo que otro gatito llenará ese vacío _–se resignó mientras abrazaba a su mujer-._

Quinn se quedó observando de reojo la interacción de sus dos amigas y sonrío al verlas tan unidas; se lo merecían después de todo lo que habían pasado. María, su original boda, pensó riendo, y ahora un miembro más de la familia.

**Quinn:** ¡Mierda! _–exclamó asustada-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa cariño? _–preguntó también aterrorizada al ver la cara de pánico de su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Creo que he roto aguas.


	30. Dos Razones Para Amarte

_Y llegó el momento... La despedida está aquí... Muchas gracias a todas las que nos habéis seguido hasta aquí. Ha sido un auténtico placer... _

_Disfruten del capítulo que da nombre a esta segunda parte._

_**Dos Razones Para Amarte**_

Todas las chicas, excepto Brittany, se habían trasladado al hospital; ella se había quedado en casa con María y el resto de los niños para poder terminar el día de cumpleaños de la pequeña. Charlie y Amanda tuvieron que esquivar la ola de periodistas que se les venía encima y que las estaban esperando en la puerta del edificio de su amiga.

**Amanda:** Tendremos que dar vueltas por la ciudad para despistarlos _–comentó mientras apretaba el volante del coche con gesto enfadado-._

**Charlie:** No entiendo cómo sabían que estaba aquí… Es imposible; ha tenido que ser un chivatazo. Voy a llamar a Amber _–sacó su teléfono del bolso-._

**Amanda:** A veces me gustaría detenerlos a todos por acoso a la intimidad.

**Charlie:** Tranquila cielo, relájate _–espetó poniendo una mano en su hombro-._

Amanda intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que empezaban a salir por sus ojos; la tensión, las peleas, el trabajo… todo estaba pudiendo con ella y lo intentaba guardar dentro para no preocupar a su chica. Aunque, sin querer, unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse y, a pesar de querer atraparlas con la mano, no pasaron desapercibidas para la rubia.

**Charlie:** ¿Estás bien cielo? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** Sí, sólo se me metió una mota de polvo o algo en los ojos.

**Charlie:** Siempre has sido pésima mintiendo…

Amanda aparcó el coche cerca de la calle del hospital cuando los periodistas se habían cansado de perseguirlas.

**Amanda:** Llegamos, al menos desde aquí no nos ven _–se quitó el cinturón-._

**Charlie:** ¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?

**Amanda:** No es el momento Charlie, Quinn está en el hospital dando a luz y nos necesita allí.

**Charlie:** Para ti nunca es el momento… ¿Cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo yo me vaya de gira? _–preguntó alterada-._

**Amanda:** ¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea la gira?

**Charlie:** ¿Te molesta mi trabajo? ¿Acaso yo no me preocupo todos los días por si llegarás viva o no a casa?

**Amanda:** No compares Charlie. Tú viajas, te siguen cientos de fans, te acosan miles de chicas guapas y te vas de casa semanas… por no contar los dichosos periodistas que me acosan hasta en la puerta de comisaría.

**Charlie:** ¡Si tan mal estás entonces será mejor que lo dejemos!

**Amanda:** ¿Esa es tu solución? _–preguntó sorprendida por la reacción de su novia-._

**Charlie:** Los periodistas van a seguir acosándote; mi vida va a seguir en continuo cambio, viajes, gente que me siga… no soy quién para pedirte que aguantes todo eso por mí _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Amanda:** Pensé que me querías por encima de todo eso _–espetó con la mirada llena de dolor-._

**Charlie:** Yo pensé lo mismo de ti, pero míranos… llevamos unos meses que ni siquiera nos aguantamos.

**Amanda:** ¿Me estás dejando? _–preguntó con miedo-._

**Charlie:** Yo no podría dejarte, te sigo amando como el primer día, pero creo que nuestra relación necesita oxigenarse y el tiempo que me voy a ir de gira servirá para hacerlo.

**Amanda:** ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana en la gira? _–cuestionó ya enfadada-._

**Charlie:** No sería capaz de hacerte algo así, no sé cómo puedes pensar esas cosas de mí a estas alturas… pensaba que tenías confianza plena en mí.

**Amanda:** Me estás demostrando muy poco ahora mismo.

**Charlie:** Vas a tener que esperarme si quieres estar conmigo, o no….

**Amanda:** Eso ha sonado más a una amenaza.

**Charlie:** Tómalo como quieras, yo sólo quiero volver contigo y que seamos lo que éramos antes.

**Amanda:** Quizás cuando vuelvas ya no sea la misma _–dijo con la mirada fija en la rubia-._

**Charlie:** El tiempo nos lo dirá, así sabremos si estamos destinadas a estar juntas o no.

Charlie salió del coche para dirigirse al interior del hospital dejando a una derrumbada Amanda, llorando desconsoladamente en el coche. Ambas habían tenido muchas peleas, pero eran pequeñas diferencias que al final se solucionaban con una cena, con un beso o con cualquier detalle, pero nunca habían peleado de esa manera y no habían llegado a ese estado.

Santana, junto a Kate, se encontraba en la sala de espera de paritorios. Rachel había entrado con su mujer, ya que quería estar con ella en el momento del parto y no iba a dejarla sola, tal y como le había prometido muchas noches en las que la rubia le confesaba sus miedos a la llegada de ese momento.

**Santana:** Ya era hora de que llegarais… ¿Y Amanda? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** Se ha quedado en el coche _–respondió cabizbaja y seria-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué ha pasado? _–preguntó al ver los ojos rojos de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Hemos discutido _–soltó secamente mientras se sentaba en una silla de la sala de espera-._

**Kate:** Voy a buscarla _–dijo mirando a su amiga-._

**Santana:** Cuéntame… ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Charlie:** Le he pedido un tiempo…

**Santana:** ¿Por qué? _–preguntó extrañada de la respuesta de su amiga-._

**Charlie:** Hemos llegado a un punto en el que no podíamos seguir adelante y todo se ha ido acumulando hasta que ha reventado… _–resumió para que su amiga comprendiera-._

**Santana:** Nosotras intuíamos algo _–confesó a su amiga-._

En ese momento, una contenta Rachel salía de la puerta de paritorios quitándose el gorrito y los guantes que tenía que llevar por protocolo para poder estar dentro con su mujer. Se extrañó al ver a sus dos amigas hablando muy seriamente.

**Rachel:** ¡Hey chicas! _–exclamó con una sonrisa-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué tal todo? _–preguntó al percatarse de la llegada de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Ha salido todo perfecto _–dijo mientras observaba la cara triste de Charlie-._

**Charlie:** ¿Cómo está Quinn? _–preguntó intentando cambiar la cara, y el semblante serio, esbozando una forzada sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** En seguida la suben a la habitación con el niñ… -_se paró antes de seguir-._ Con el bebé.

**Santana:** ¿Todavía vais a estar así con la incertidumbre? ¡Maldita Berry! _–dijo bromeando para calmar la tensión-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y los demás?

**Santana:** Kate ha ido al coche de Amanda a por unas cosas y Brittany me ha dicho que cuando las madres recojan a los niños se viene al hospital con María, Lucy y Javier.

_**Mientras tanto en casa de Brittany y Santana.**_

Brittany estaba intentando calmar a todos los niños que se encontraban en la fiesta. María estaba jugando con el pequeño Tubby; Javier intentando acercarse a Lucy, que no hacía otra cosa que soltarle alguna explicación de por qué no podían estar juntos… El resto de niños estaban saltando en el sofá, otros tiraban trozos de tarta y Brittany seguía intentando calmar a unos niños que se estaban peleando por un juguete de la piñata…

**Brittany:** Creo que no ha sido buena idea quedarme con los niños, cuando venga Sanny y vea todo este desastre… _-pensó en voz alta mientras se sentaba en una silla-._

El timbre de la puerta sonó, pues Brittany había quedado con varias madres para que recogieran a sus hijos. Les había explicado la emergencia que tenía y, al cabo de una hora, la casa se vació de niños. La rubia de ojos azules se quedó mirando el destrozo de la casa, pero no podía entretenerse con eso ahora.

**Brittany:** ¡Vamos niños! Tenemos que ir al hospital _–gritó desde el salón-._

**Javier:** Ya era hora de que se fueran todos…

**María:** Mami, ¿puedo llevarme a Tubby?

**Brittany:** No puedes cariño, cuando nació Lucy no me dejaron llevar a Lord Tubbington y me tuve que quedar en la puerta hasta que mamá vino a por mí.

_-Flashback-_

A Rachel le habían dado las contracciones fuertes y le tocó a Santana llevarla al hospital, ya que Quinn estaba muy nerviosa para coger el coche en esas circunstancias.

**Santana:** ¡Britt! ¡Deja el gato en casa! ¡No nos van a dejar meterlo en el hospital! _–exclamó nerviosa-._

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué no lo van a dejar entrar? _–preguntó triste-._

**Santana:** No dejan entrar animales en un hospital, ¡es lógico!

**Brittany:** Nunca he entendido eso… Tubby también quiere conocer a Lucy como nosotras _–comentó haciendo pucheros-._

**Rachel:** ¡¿Queréis dejar de discutir de una puta vez?! _–gritó mientras se retorcía de dolor en el sofá de casa-._

**Santana:** Ya vamos Rachel, no tienes espera mujer…

**Quinn:** ¿Tenemos todo en la bolsa cielo? ¿La ropita de Lucy? ¡Ay, Dios mío! _–dijo de un lado a otro de la habitación-._

**Santana:** La rubia ha perdido los papeles…

**Rachel:** Cuando salga de ésta os mato como no salgamos ya al hospital… Esto me duele horrores.

Las chicas bajaron todo lo rápido que podían debido al estado de la morena, que cada dos por tres se paraba con una nueva contracción. El camino al coche era una eternidad para ella y eso que Santana lo había traído hasta la puerta de la casa. La latina conducía el coche todo lo rápido que las señales de tráfico le permitían mientras que Britt estaba sentada de copiloto con Lord Tubbington en brazos; había decidido que no iba a dejarlo sólo en casa y tenía la corazonada de que lo iban a dejar entrar. María se había quedado en casa con Amanda, ya irían al hospital cuando naciera la pequeña Lucy. Rachel y Quinn iban en la parte trasera del coche de la latina.

**Quinn:** Respira cariño, así _–explicó mientras soplaba de tal forma como le habían enseñado en las clases de preparación al parto-._

**Rachel:** Eso no ayuda Quinn, esto duele un montón. ¡Voy a matar al doctor que me metió esto!

**Brittany:** Cómo se lo metería…

**Quinn:** ¡Cariño, respira y tranquilízate! _–exclamó nerviosa-._

**Rachel:** ¡A la mierda la respiración! Solo tengo ganas de apretar.

**Santana:** Como se te ocurra dar a luz aquí y mancharme todo el coche… lo vas a limpiar tú.

**Quinn:** ¡San! _–gritó desesperada agarrando la mano de su mujer-._

**Brittany:** Blaine está de camino, Jesse me ha dicho que se ha desmayado cuando le ha dicho que estabas de parto.

**Santana:** Ese chico siempre ha sido un blando _–espetó con media sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** ¡Me gustaría verlo a él pariendo!

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Rachel subía a la habitación dónde ya se encontraba su mujer; a la memoria le vino el recuerdo de cuándo ella, hacía tan sólo seis años, estaba en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba la rubia. Recordaba lo nerviosa que se puso y las maldiciones que soltó por su boca, pero que todo eso se le pasó en cuanto tuvo a su pequeña Lucy entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro al ver cómo Lucy agarraba por primera vez la mano de Quinn que, a pesar de no haberla gestado, reconocía como parte suya. Fue allí cuando, al mirar a su esposa, se volvió a enamorar de ella. Ahora podía disfrutar y sentir lo que la rubia sentía cuando ella dio a luz a Lucy.

Se paró en la puerta y, con sumo cuidado, giró el pomo para no molestar a las personitas que se encontraban en su interior.

**Rachel:** Hola _–saludó con una enorme sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Pasa, alguien quiere saludarte de nuevo _–comentó mirando al bebé que sostenía en brazos-._

**Rachel:** Es la imagen más bonita que he visto en mi vida _–espetó acercándose a su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Debo de estar horrible _–se rio nerviosa-._

**Rachel:** Estás más guapa que nunca _–le contestó con los enormes ojos llorosos de la emoción-._

**Quinn:** Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste cuando te miraba con Lucy...

**Rachel:** ¿Puedo? _–preguntó a su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Tiene ganas de conocer a su otra mamá _–comentó dándole el bebé-._

En ese momento, una tímida Lucy entraba en la habitación. Sus tías le habían dicho que ella tenía que conocer primero al bebé y que ya entrarían ellas más tarde. Lucy se acercó con cierto temor y sin poder quitarle la mirada al nuevo miembro de la familia; le resultaba extraño ver a su madre en una cama de hospital y le impactaba la situación.

**Quinn:** ¡Cariño! Una personita está deseando conocerte _–exclamó con una sonrisa-._

**Lucy:** ¡Mami! _–gritó mientras corría a los brazos de la rubia-._

**Rachel:** Lucy, te presento a tu nuevo hermanito Jason Berry Fabray _–espetó con una sonrisa-._ Es tan rubio como su madre y tiene los ojos verdes claritos; es una monada de niño.

**Lucy:** ¿De verdad? _–preguntó algo celosa._

**Quinn:** Tú eres un amor y la niña más guapa del mundo. Eres como mamá y yo os quiero más que a todo.

**Lucy:** ¿Puedo cogerlo?

**Rachel:** Eres muy pequeña.

**Quinn:** Ven, súbete a la cama _–comentó mientras se hacía a un lado con algo de dificultad-._

**Lucy:** Ya está mami, ¿y ahora?

**Rachel:** Aquí está tu hermanito _–se acercó a ambas para colocar con cuidado al niño entre el regazo de Quinn y de Lucy-_

**Lucy:** Es muy pequeñito.

Jason se acurrucó sobre el regazo de Lucy haciendo que la pequeña morena se sorprendiera.

**Lucy:** ¡Mirad mamás! ¡Se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos! _–exclamó emocionada-._

**Quinn:** Veo que le gustas mucho, tendrás que cuidarlo muy bien.

**Lucy:** Lo cuidaré siempre _–sonrió contenta-._

Las demás chicas entraron en la habitación para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Berry Fabray. Al ver la imagen que se les presentaba, todas sonrieron y algunas hasta lloraron de la emoción, como Brittany y Kate.

**Santana:** ¡Un niño Fabray! ¿En serio?

**Rachel:** ¿Algún problema con eso? _–preguntó alterada-._

**Santana:** Ninguno Berry. No te pongas así… Es sólo que las niñas son más… son más… tú ya me entiendes.

**Quinn:** Va a ser un gran niño y un estupendo hombre _–volvió a coger a su niño en brazos-._

**Santana:** Si va a ser así de guapo como ahora… va a conquistar a muchas chicas. Espero que mi María esté a salvo de las garras de ese enano.

**Rachel: **Lo mismo te digo señorita López Pierce.

**Kate:** ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? ¿Podemos cogerlo? _–preguntó a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Por supuesto, está deseando conoceros a todas.

**Lucy:** ¡Papá! _–gritó mientras corría hacia Blaine que acababa de entrar por la puerta-._

**Blaine:** Hola pequeñaja _–la cogió en brazos-._

**Lucy:** Mira, es mi hermanito Jason _–gritaba en los brazos de su padre-._

Blaine dejó a la niña en el suelo y sujetó entre sus brazos al pequeño Jason; una lágrima se le escapaba de la emoción. Al principio, cuando empezó toda la locura de donar esperma a las chicas, estaba realmente asustado porque no tenía idea de qué hacer… pero, después de nacer Lucy, y siendo consciente de todo lo que le había aportado ser padre… no quiso desentenderse de la pequeña. Las chicas le dejaban verla cuando quisiera y le permitían ejercer la función de padre; eso sí, respetando siempre que la niña iba a ser de ambas y ellas serían sus madres… por lo que Lucy viviría con ellas.

**Blaine:** Es una calcomanía tuya Quinn.

**Quinn:** Tiene muchos rasgos tuyos también. Mira la expresión que tiene y cómo se le arruga la naricita… es tu típica cara cuando algo te es desagradable o cuando estás extrañado _–dijo entre risas recordando las caras del chico-._

**Jesse:** Es una versión tuya mejorada, cariño _–comentó mirando la belleza del niño-. _Ha sacado lo mejor de los dos.

**Blaine:** Espero que quiera jugar al fútbol e ir a los partidos conmigo… Jesse y Lucy lo odian y me toca ir con Andy.

**Lucy:** ¿Vas a dejarme por Jason? _–preguntó triste-._

**Blaine:** Yo seguiré paseando contigo por el parque y siempre te llevaré a tu heladería preferida.

Blaine, para Lucy, era más que un padre. Para ella era el hombre que siempre querría tener en su vida; un hombre elegante, sensible y romántico… justo como lo era su papi. Le encantaba pasear con él por el parque y que todas las mujeres la mirasen con envidia y también le gustaba la idea de saber que ella sería la única mujer de su vida.

**Rachel:** Sigo pensando que la niña está enamorada de su papá _–susurró en el oído a Quinn mientras veía la cara de adoración de su hija por su padre-._

**Quinn:** Es un encanto de hombre, siempre he pensado que es una estupenda referencia paterna para nuestros hijos. Él podrá enseñarle muchas cosas.

**Rachel:** Bueno… yo a Jesse no lo llamaría influencia, más bien es un punto y aparte _–soltó riéndose-._

**Quinn:** ¡Es el novio de Blaine…! ¡Y tu primo! Hay que respetarlo…

**Rachel:** ¡Pero es que no lo ves! _–exclamó al ver cómo el niño lloraba en brazos de Jesse-. _No se te puede dejar un segundo _–le dijo cogiendo a su hijo en brazos para dárselo a su mujer-._

**Jesse:** No le he hecho nada… ¿Qué le pasa? _–preguntó asustado-._

**Rachel:** Tiene hambre.

Jason enseguida buscó el pecho de su madre con algo de ansia, Quinn le facilitó la búsqueda y lo colocó para que estuviera más cómodo y así poder comer mejor. Santana observaba toda la escena curiosa.

**Rachel:** Di lo que tengas que decir San _–comentó al observar a la latina muy pensativa ante tal acto-._

**Santana:** Pues que acaba de nacer el jodido y ya está buscando el pecho de la rubia… Lo que yo te decía Berry, ya desde pequeños quieren.

**Rachel:** Todos los niños quieren San… ¿O no te acuerdas de María?

**Santana: **No es lo mismo Rachel…

**Rachel:** ¡Eres imposible Santana! _–exclamó mientras agachaba la cabeza dando por perdida la conversación-._

Todos fueron abandonando la habitación para dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja. Amanda y Charlie estaban distanciadas y apenas se miraban; Javier hablaba con su tía mientras Santana se percataba de que Brittany estaba toda manchada de tarta y traía aún el gorrito de la fiesta de María.

**Brittany:** Parece que Jason cumplirá años el mismo día que María. ¿No es genial?

**Santana:** ¿Genial? ¡Será peor! Doble locura de niños, doble tarta…

**Brittany:** Al menos los niños se podrán divertir _–espetó sonriente-._ ¿Verdad María?

**María:** ¡Es genial que haya nacido el mismo día que yo! Doble diversión.

**Amanda:** Tengo que llevar a Javier a casa. ¿Te vienes? _–preguntó a Charlie-._

**Charlie:** Me gustaría quedarme un ratito más con las chicas, pero espérame allí… Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

**Amanda:** Allí te espero para cenar _–le contestó antes de marcharse-._

**Javier:** ¿Qué mosca te ha picado tita? _–preguntó en español-._

**Amanda:** Cosas nuestras. ¿O tengo que preguntarte a ti por Lucy?

**Javier:** Está bien, ya me calló…

**Amanda:** Lo que no entiendo es que, siendo Lucy la doble de Rachel, te guste. Si tú odiabas a Rachel antes…

**Javier:** No la odiaba, me encantaba. Es sólo que cuando era más niño no me gustaba que estuvieras con mujeres que acapararan tu atención.

**Amanda:** ¡Serás tonto! _–abrazó al chico mientras caminaban hacia la salida del hospital-._

**Rachel:** Cariño, ¿por qué lloras?

**Quinn:** Porque soy la mujer más feliz del mundo en este momento _–explicó secándose las lágrimas y viendo cómo Rachel intentaba sacar los gases a Jason-._

**Rachel:** Y yo amor _–se acercó para dejarle un suave beso en los labios-._

**Quinn:** Adoro nuestra familia _–comentó ésta vez mirando a Lucy-._

**Rachel:** Ahora tengo dos razones para amarte _–dijo a su mujer mientras miraba a sus dos niños-._

* * *

_¿Alguna pensó que ya había llegado el final? ¡PUES NO! Aún hay más... Nos leemos pronto :)_


	31. Dreams

**N/A: Para quien ha preguntado por las edades de los niños...aquí os dejamos un resumen.**

**Lucy: 6 años / ****María: 8 años / ****Javier: 14 años**

_**Dreams**_

Habían pasado tres largas semanas en las que Rachel y Quinn no habían pegado casi ojo, debido al llanto del pequeño Jason que parecía que lo único que le relajaba eran los largos paseos en su carrito. Esa misma mañana, a finales de un caluroso mes de Mayo, Rachel paseaba junto a su hija Lucy por Central Park mientras Quinn con Jason terminaban de hacer unas compras en un supermercado cercano a al parque.

**Lucy:** Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar? _–preguntó a su madre que se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque mientras ella señalaba a una niña jugando cerca del estanque-._

**Rachel:** Claro cielo, pero no te alejes mucho y quédate donde pueda verte, ¿ok? _–contestó acariciando la cabeza a su hija-._

Rachel se quedó pensativa en el banco, pues en unos días era el cumpleaños de su mujer y no tenía la menor idea de qué regalarle. Había estado intentando averiguar qué podría querer la rubia, pero se lo ponía muy difícil.

_-Flashback-_

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban paseando por las calles de Nueva York. A pesar del calor primaveral del mes de Abril, aún se notaba la brisa fresca de la mañana.

**Rachel:** Dentro de un mes es tu cumpleaños _–comentó mientras agarraba la mano a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Lo sé _–sonrió alegre-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué vas a querer que te regale?

**Quinn:** Yo… con que todo salga bien me conformo _–dijo acariciándose la enorme barriga de últimos días de embarazo-._

**Rachel:** Todo va a salir bien, pero… ¿No piensas darme una pista?

**Quinn:** Ya lo tengo todo amor; no necesito nada más.

Quinn se paró en seco en un banco situado cerca de casa; una fuerte contracción le impidió seguir caminando.

**Rachel:** Cariño, no creo que haya sido buena idea salir a pasear hoy… _-espetó preocupada-._

**Quinn:** El médico dijo que era bueno y la casa se me viene encima _–esbozó una mueca de dolor al notar otra contracción-._

**Rachel:** Lucy, quédate con mamá. Yo voy a ir al quiosco de ahí al lado a por una botella de agua, ¿ok?

**Lucy:** Cómprame golosinas _–suplicó-._

**Rachel:** Está bien… pero cuida de tu madre _–aceptó la súplica mientras corría hacía el quiosco-._

Rachel, al llegar al lugar, pidió la botella de agua para su mujer y una bolsita con algunas golosinas. Mientras el hombre la atendía, Rachel se fijó en la portada de una revista que se encontraba a la vista.

**Rachel:** Perdone, ¿quién es la chica de esa revista? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Hombre:** Es la nueva sensación de Broadway _–le explicó con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** Pues no me suena nada…

**Hombre:** Es la actriz de una nueva obra que se estrena en Junio; "_Dreams"_ creo que se llama.

**Rachel:** Tome _–le entregó el dinero-._ Gracias.

Rachel llegó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban su mujer y su hija. Al encontrarse a Quinn con mejor cara se relajó. Al parecer había sido una falsa alarma, aunque quedaban pocas semanas para el día estipulado del parto y el médico les advirtió que podía nacer incluso con un mes de antelación.

**Rachel:** ¿Estás mejor cariño? _–preguntó mientras su mujer comenzaba a beber de la botella del agua-._

**Quinn:** Sí, sólo ha sido una falsa alarma. Creo que al bebé le gusta moverse mucho.

**Lucy:** ¿Y mis golosinas? _–preguntó acercándose a su madre mientras le tiraba de su cazadora de cuero-._

**Rachel:** ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido? _–susurró en el oído de su pequeña para que Quinn no la escuchara-._

**Lucy:** Sí, y nada… No suelta prenda de lo que quiere… _–contestó con gesto de superioridad-._

**Rachel:** Está bien… Toma, aquí tienes lo que te prometí _–la premió dándole la bolsita-._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Así permaneció durante unos minutos, recordando aquél día mientras que su vista se posaba en un enorme cartel que se podría ver desde cualquier lugar del parque.

_-De qué me sonará esa mujer… Dreams… ¿Será de alguna película…?-._

Cuando Rachel volvió de sus pensamientos, vio que su pequeña Lucy no se encontraba en el lugar que debería estar; se suponía que debía seguir jugando con una pequeña niña.

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy! _–se levantó y empezó a buscarla por los alrededores-._ ¡Lucy!

**Mujer:** Disculpe, ¿es la madre de esta preciosa niña? _–le preguntó una amable señora que llegaba junto a la niña que estaba jugando antes con su hija-._

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy! _–gritó abrazando a la pequeña-. _¿Qué te he dicho antes? No vuelvas a irte, ¿entendido?

**Lucy:** Pero…

**Rachel:** Nada de peros jovencita, me has dado un buen susto. Como se entere tu madre…nos mata a las dos.

**Mujer:** Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. He visto a Emily jugando con su hija y quería conocerla _–la chica intentó excusar a la pequeña Lucy-._

**Rachel:** No me gusta que haga esas cosas, es muy confiada…

**Mujer:** Lo sé, y lo siento mucho… pero me ha contado que quiere ser una estrella de teatro y me ha recordado mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad… _-explicó con brillo en los ojos recordando su infancia-. _

**Rachel:** Gracias por traerla _–sonrió de nuevo a la chica y a la pequeña que agarraba fuertemente la mano de su madre-._

**Mujer:** ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… Tome _–espetó entregándole un sobre-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué es esto? _–preguntó mientras abría el sobre y sacaba dos entradas-._

**Mujer:** Dirijo ese musical en Broadway y me gustaría invitarla a usted y a su pareja a la obra. Por las molestias y por hacer que recuerde viejos tiempos… _–sonrió observando a la pequeña Lucy-. _

**Rachel:** Pero son muy caras y…

**Mujer:** Digamos que las amigas de mi hija son especiales _–sin querer volvió de nuevo la vista hacia Lucy-._ Me tengo que ir _–se despidió cuando una rubia la llamaba-._

**Rachel:** Gracias, pero ni si quiera sé cómo… se llama _–no pudo terminar la frase cuando la mujer ya se había marchado con su hija en brazos-._

**Lucy:** ¡Vaya! La obra es para mayores de edad _–espetó cruzándose de brazos enfadada-._

**Rachel:** ¿De qué conoces a esa señora Lucy?

**Lucy:** Es la mamá de Emily _–contestó como si nada-._

Justo cuando Rachel iba a preguntar por la madre de esa tal Emily, Quinn aparecía junto a Jason y unas bolsas del supermercado; ambos riéndose a carcajada por las caras que ponía Quinn al niño para que se riera.

**Quinn:** Rachel, ya estamos aquí _–comentó aún con la sonrisa en la boca-._ ¿Qué es eso?

**Rachel:** ¿Esto? _–preguntó mirando al sobre-._ ¡Nada! Una carta que tengo que enviar… _–soltó mientras rápidamente guardaba el sobre en su bolso-._

_**Departamento del FBI, esa misma mañana.**_

Amanda había pedido permiso a la comisaria Sue para poder ir a la reunión que había convocado Gracie en el departamento del FBI. Al parecer, los agentes que estaban en la misma unidad que Gracie habían estado recibiendo constantes amenazas de lo que parecía ser una banda organizada.

**Amanda:** Espero que sea importante Gracie, últimamente no estoy de humor _–saludó cabreada-._

**Gracie:** Esto es importante. Varios de nuestros agentes de la antigua unidad están recibiendo constantes amenazas e incluso han atentado contra alguno de sus familiares.

**Amanda:** ¿En serio? Entonces la llamada que recibí hace dos días iba en serio _–hizo memoria-._

**Gracie:** Esto no es una broma Amanda, inteligencia está trabajando en ello y tenemos que mantener a la gente al margen de esto. Ya sabes, familiares, amigos… _-explicó apenada pensando en Will-._

**Amanda:** Está bien _–esbozó un gesto preocupado-._ ¡Dios! ¡Charlie! _–exclamó cayendo en la cuenta-. _Si le pasara algo yo… _-se comenzó a angustiar por la situación-._

**Gracie:** Tranquila Amanda, Charlie está lejos de Nueva York y siempre está rodeada de gente…

**Amanda:** ¿No te das cuenta de que es un personaje público y yo estoy en el punto de mira incluso de los periodistas? _–gritó dolida-._

**Gracie:** Algo tendremos que hacer _–se quedó pensativa-._

**Amanda:** Hay una posibilidad de que no le pase nada…

**Gracie:** ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Amanda:** No voy a permitir que corra peligro por mi culpa; no me lo perdonaría.

**Gracie:** ¡Pero aún no sabemos nada! No hagas las cosas por impulsos Aman… _-no pudo terminar la frase cuando la morena ya corría hacía el exterior-._

Amanda se subió al coche y corrió hacía la comisaría; sabía que allí se encontraba siempre algún periodista rondando. De camino tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que iba a hacer y las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero no tenía otra alternativa aunque le doliera.

**Periodista:** Señorita Scott, disculpe. ¿Son ciertos los rumores de ruptura debido a terceras personas? ¿Conoce a la persona que se ven en las fotos junto a su novia?

**Amanda:** Tengo que deciros algo… _–espetó ya acostumbrada a las preguntas impertinentes de los periodistas sensacionalistas-._ La señorita Agron y yo ya no estamos juntas.

**Periodista:** Así que confirma entonces los rumores de que entre ustedes había una posible ruptura.

**Amanda:** No ha sido por terceras personas _–aclaró-._ Somos de dos mundos diferentes, ella es una excelente cantante y yo soy inspectora de policía… y la distancia rompe relaciones. Es algo normal.

**Periodista:** ¿Quién es la que ha decidido dejar la relación?

Amanda aguantó y cogió aire, pues iba a pronunciar posiblemente las palabras más difíciles de su vida. Pero estaba decidida, era lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a la mujer que amaba.

**Amanda:** He sido yo... Yo necesito a alguien que esté a mi lado _–explicaba aguantando el llanto-._ Ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que por favor déjenme trabajar.

**Periodista:** Quedan confirmados los rumores que apuntaban a una posible ruptura entre la cantante sensación del momento, Charlie Agron, y la inspectora de policía Amanda Scott _–terminó de dar la información el periodista mientras miraba a la cámara que le grababa-._ Al parecer, la inspectora no está dispuesta a soportar una relación en la distancia; aún nos queda por saber la opinión de Charlie sobre todo esto.

Amber, unos minutos antes, desde el estado de Texas, apagaba el televisor. No quería que la rubia escuchara esas declaraciones de su chica; necesitaba hablar con Amanda sobre el tema, pues si Charlie se enteraba de lo que la chica acababa de hacer… se derrumbaría y no quería que nada le pasase a su amiga. A juzgar por la conversación que ambas habían tenido dos noches atrás, Charlie no le había comentado que estaban tan mal las cosas como para romper con su chica.

**Charlie:** Dime que esa que estaba en la tele no era Amanda… _–cuestionó la rubia al escuchar la televisión antes de que Amber la apagase-._

**Amber:** ¿Estás despierta? ¿Qué tal? _–intentó cambiar de tema-._

**Charlie:** Enciende la tele Amber _–espetó enfadada-._

**Amber:** No creo que escuchar tonterías sobre la prensa rosa te interese, ¿no? _–escondió el mando de la televisión-._

**Charlie:** Dame el mando a distancia Amber _–soltó con cara amenazante-._

**Amber:** Toma, aquí tienes… y que conste que te lo advertí _–comentó mientras rezaba por que la noticia hubiese cambiado-._

Charlie encendió la televisión con nerviosismo para no encontrarse lo que más se temía. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento; su chica había roto con ella según la prensa rosa, pero no era rumor de los periodistas sino que esto lo había dicho Amanda y eran palabras salidas de su propia boca. Charlie se quedó mirando muy fijamente los ojos de su chica mientras le decía al periodista que ellas habían terminado por la distancia.

**Charlie:** ¿En serio? _–gritó apagando la televisión y dejando caer el mando a distancia al suelo-._

**Amber:** ¿No sabías nada? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** No, al parecer se ha enterado todo el país, menos yo, de que he roto con mi novia _–comentó cayendo al sofá mientras lloraba desconsolada-._

**Amber:** Tranquila cielo, seguro que todo tiene una explicación _–abrazó a su amiga intentando consolarla-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Amanda entraba como una furia hacía su despacho dando un portazo en él. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que había hecho.

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, Amanda no se percató de que las noticias en televisión vuelan y a estas alturas Charlie debería de estar más que enterada de su ruptura… Cogió su teléfono y vio el nombre de la ya ex novia. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, así que cortó la llamada y otra llamada más…

Amanda estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la rubia. A la tercera llamada, sin tan mirar si quiera la pantalla…

**Amanda:** Charlie, no es momento de hablar _–soltó nada más descolgar-._

**Hombre:** Vaya, vaya… ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

**Amanda:** ¿Quién coño eres? _–preguntó furiosa-._

**Hombre: **Alguien que te va hacer pagar todo el daño que me has hecho...

**Amanda:** ¿Qué quieres de mí? _–preguntó para intentar ganar tiempo-._

**Hombre:** ¿De ti? Nada… Tenía algo preparado para tu chica, pero el verte en la televisión tan jodida me ha parecido más divertido y gratificante…

**Amanda:** ¿Me llamas solo para decirme que te gusta ver cómo destrozo mi vida?

**Hombre:** Sí… Y bueno… también para decirte que disfrutes de lo poco que te queda _–cortó enseguida la llamada-._

**Amanda:** ¡Mierda! _–exclamó a la vez que marcaba el teléfono de Gracie-._

**Gracie:** Amanda, ¿ocurre algo? He visto las noticias…

**Amanda:** Ese hijo de puta me acaba de llamar y me ha amenazado de muerte _–soltó de sopetón-._

**Gracie:** Tranquilízate Amanda, lo pillaremos antes, ¿vale? Al parecer ya ha localizado a todos… sabe de nuestro movimientos. Hay que realizar un rastreo.

**Amanda:** Dime qué hacemos _–espetó seria-._

**Gracie:** Vamos a tener que tirar de ficheros si queremos conseguir alguna pista, deberíamos de recopilar todos los casos en los que hemos trabajado con el mismo equipo.

**Amanda:** ¡Vamos a tardar mucho Gracie! _–se alteró mientras pensaba en todos los años que llevaba trabajando con ella-._

**Gracie:** Sí, pero no hemos coincidido con las misma personas todos estos años. Además, tiene que haber algún nexo de unión… Sólo hay que hacer memoria.

**Amanda:** Yo me encargaré de los primeros 4 años y tú de los 3 últimos. Así acortamos.

**Gracie:** Si encuentras algo llámame. Ahora te tengo que dejar, Rachel me ha pedido que mañana acompañe a Lucy a la escuela para dar un curso de seguridad.

**Amanda:** En menudos líos te metes…

**Gracie**: Peor es el tuyo que tienes que lidiar con Charlie.

**Amanda:** Ya se me había olvidado _–dijo volviendo a sentarse en la silla-._

En el piso de abajo, una alegre Brittany se dirigía al laboratorio para entregarle unos informes a Kate del último caso de asesinato por ajuste de cuentas de una banda de narcotraficantes. Desde que Kate se hacía cargo de la unidad científica, los casos resueltos en comisaría habían aumentado considerablemente; situación que mantenía contenta a la comisaria Sylvester, ya que la comisaría había conseguido un gran prestigio en el país contando con el mejor equipo de la ciudad.

**Brittany:** Aquí tienes Kate, los informes que me pediste _–le dejó los papeles en la mesa-._

**Kate:** Gracias Britt _–le agradeció sin apartar la vista del microscopio-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué haces? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Kate:** Estoy comparando unas muestras de sangre, al parecer la que se encontraba en el tejido de la prueba A está demasiado coagulada.

**Brittany:** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el caso?

**Kate:** La verdad…. es que ahora nada. El caso se cerró ayer y detuvimos al culpable.

En ese momento la comisaría Sylvester entró al laboratorio hecha una furia, arrollando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

**Sue:** ¡Kate! Prepare una unidad. Me acaban de informar que han encontrado un cadáver cerca de las inmediaciones de la comisaría.

**Brittany:** Ya preparo el equipo _–contestó contenta-._

**Kate:** ¿Lo sabe Amanda? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Sue:** Amanda está ocupada con los federales en otro asunto, así que estás al mando.

Kate se extrañaba de que Amanda no se encargase de la operación. Últimamente encontraba a la morena muy extraña y nerviosa, aunque siempre lo achacaba a la ausencia de su chica. Sin pensárselo mucho, salió del laboratorio convocando una reunión.

**Kate:** Santana, encárgate de llamar a Rachel. Necesitamos que se incorpore al trabajo ya _–ordenó seriamente a la latina-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a la zanahoria hoy? _–preguntó extrañada al ver a la chica tan seria-._

**Brittany:** Tenemos un caso San _–comentó detrás de la pelirroja-._

**Santana:** Al final me voy a comer yo el marrón de llamar a Berry en su día libre familiar _–marcó el número de teléfono-._

_**Central Park, unos minutos antes.**_

Rachel y Quinn siguieron caminado. La pequeña Lucy caminaba de la mano de Quinn un tanto cabreada por lo de las entradas de teatro.

**Quinn:** Cielo, ¿te pasa algo? _–preguntó al ver la cara de enfado de su hija-._

**Lucy:** ¡Odio que todas las cosas divertidas tengan que ser para mayores! _–dijo soltando la mano de su madre y cruzándose de brazos-._

**Quinn:** Cariño, ser niño es muy divertido. No quieras crecer tan pronto.

**Lucy:** Eso es lo que decís, pero siempre me prohibís ver o hacer cosas porque son de adulto.

**Quinn:** ¿De dónde sacas ahora esas cosas? _–preguntó extrañada ante la actitud tan cambiada de su hija-._

**Rachel:** Lo que quiere decir Lucy es que no la dejamos ver la tele hasta tan tarde y lo de comer postre antes de cenar _–explicó intentando que su hija no se fuera de la lengua con la sorpresa-._

**Lucy:** Ya claro, la tele…

**Quinn:** Cuando seas más mayor podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora tienes que acatar una serie de normas _–espetó algo seria-._

**Lucy:** ¿Me dejaréis saltar en la cama?

**Rachel:** ¿Saltar en la cama? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Lucy:** Sí, eso que hacéis por las noches. Con el ruido que formáis seguro que es divertido… pero claro, al ser tan tarde son cosas de mayores.

**Rachel:** ¿Quién te ha dicho que saltamos en la cama?

**Lucy:** María me preguntó si vosotras también saltabais en la cama, que sus madres lo hacen todas las noches y que por la cara que se levantan por la mañana tiene que ser muy divertido.

**Quinn:** No te creas las cosas que te diga María sobre eso _–comentó poniéndose nerviosa-._

**Lucy:** Mamá, yo ya soy mayor y no me engañáis. Yo sé que saltando en la cama es lo que hacen los adultos cuando hacen el amor; se ven en las películas…

**Quinn:** Rachel, vas a tener que dejar de ponerle películas a la niña _–exclamó sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** ¡Pero si no le he puesto nada raro! _–se excusó-._

**Lucy:** Las vi en casa de las tías, un día que Santana se quedó a cuidarnos. Nos puso por milésima vez "_La Sirenita"_ y se quedó durmiendo a la mitad cuando los peces empiezan a cantar… así que María y yo la quitamos y buscamos otra cosa mejor que ver.

**Quinn:** Que sea la última vez que hacéis algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

**Lucy:** Sí mami… Son cosas de adultos… Lo sé _–imitaba las palabras de su madre conociéndose ya el discurso-._ Mamá… ¿Cuándo le vas a dar las entradas a mami para el teatro?

**Quinn:** ¿Qué entradas? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Tú no puedes tener la boca cerrada?

**Lucy:** Una ya no puede hablar en esta familia… Pobre Jason, la que le espera cuando crezca más _–dijo haciéndose la dramática-._

Rachel sacó, sin más remedio, el sobre que le había regalado esa mujer minutos antes.

**Rachel:** Toma, quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños _–le entregó el sobre-._

**Quinn: **¡Las entradas para el musical _Dreams_! ¿De verdad? _–exclamó ilusionada-._

**Rachel:** No sabía que te gustase tanto… _–soltó sorprendida por la reacción de Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Llevó viéndola anunciar mucho tiempo y hay publicidad en todos lados… Además que hay una actriz que me gusta mucho y que interpreta el papel principal… ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

**Rachel:** Contactos… _-dijo mordiéndose el labio-._

**Quinn:** ¡Son en primera fila! ¡Y el día del estreno! _–exclamó aún más sorprendida al examinar las entradas-._ No sabía que tus contactos fueran tan importantes.

**Rachel:** La verdad es que son contactos de Lucy _–explicó mirando a su hija-._

**Quinn:** ¿De Lucy…? _–frunció su ceño-._ ¿En el teatro?

**Rachel:** Ya te lo explicaré…

El móvil de la morena comenzó a sonar con la melodía _Try_ de Pink; últimamente se había puesto de moda y no podía quitársela de la cabeza y le recordaba tanto a su chica que se la puso de tono de llamada.

**Rachel:** Dime San…

* * *

En este capítulo hemos intentado hacer un guiño un tanto especial al fic _"Por Ti"_ de **_Carmen Martín_**. Lo hemos hecho desde el cariño y con gran admiración a su persona y su historia; esperamos que le guste y que no se moleste por haberle _"robado"_ sus personajes, ya que previamente pedimos permiso para realizar este pequeño homenaje. Gracias Carmen por escribir esa bonita historia y servirnos de inspiración en momentos difíciles. Gracias por brindarnos la oportunidad de poder crear este capítulo y mil gracias por ser como eres.

Un abrazo.


	32. Frío y Calor

_**Frío y Calor**_

La reunión en gabinete estaba a punto de comenzar. Kate había decidido esperar la llegada de Rachel mientras organizaba un poco el caso que iba a exponer. La pelirroja tenía mucha presión con este nuevo caso; se había acostumbrado a que Amanda tomara este tipo de casos, debido a su experiencia, y ella se limitaba a trabajar en el laboratorio.

**Rachel:** Lo siento, ya estoy aquí _–se disculpó al abrir la puerta del gabinete-._

**Kate:** Pasa Rachel, te estábamos esperando _–la invitó a entrar con gesto serio-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa? –_preguntó a modo de susurro mientras se sentaba en la silla libre que se encontraba a lado de su amiga Santana-._

**Santana:** Por lo poco que me ha contado Britt… al parecer han encontrado un cadáver en extrañas circunstancias.

**Rachel:** ¿Y Amanda? _–preguntó al ver que no se encontraba al mando-._

**Santana:** Creo que tiene otro asunto entre manos con el FBI.

**Kate:** Voy a ser breve… _-comenzó su discurso para que le prestasen atención-._ Tenemos un nuevo caso entre manos y necesito formar un equipo. Brittany, junto a mí, estaremos a cargo del laboratorio. Rachel y Santana estáis al mando, así que escoged vosotras a los agentes que creáis oportunos.

**Santana:** ¡Bien! Ya era hora de que me dejaran al mando del caso _–sonrió contenta-._ Adoro a la señorita Adams.

**Rachel:** Ahora la adoras, ¿no? _–levantó una ceja-._

**Santana:** Siempre me ha gustado la pelirroja. Además, ella adora a mi Britt - Britt.

**Kate:** ¡Chicas! _–exclamó dirigiéndose a ellas-._ Tenéis 10 minutos mientras preparo el equipo. Salimos enseguida hacía la dirección que me ha dado Sue para examinar el cadáver.

Rachel y Santana se quedaron en el gabinete para formar el equipo con sus compañeros. La latina decidió escoger a Blaine y Andy; Rachel pensó en Quinn, que se reincorporaría en unas semanas al trabajo y la mataría si la dejaba fuera del caso. Kate, junto a Brittany, fueron al laboratorio para recoger sus respectivos maletines.

En los años que había estado con Kate en el laboratorio, Brittany estudió finalmente, en sus ratos libres, para ayudante de forense e hizo varios cursos de criminología, que le iba recomendado la pelirroja. La forense se había acostumbrado a trabajar junto a la rubia de ojos azules; había descubierto en ella a una gran compañera y a una gran ayudante de laboratorio. Su presencia era lo que más le alegraba el día.

**Brittany:** Kate, ya tengo todo _–espetó con una gran sonrisa y el equipo preparado-._

**Kate:** Eres de lo más eficiente Britt _–comentó mirando todo-._ Vas a conseguir que me echen de aquí _–bromeó-._

**Brittany:** Yo no lo permitiría _–dijo seria-._

**Kate:** Lo sé, eres la mejor compañera que he tenido en mi vida.

El equipo completo salió de comisaría. La dirección era muy cercana al lugar; al llegar, subieron al edificio donde les habían indicado. Al parecer, aquella zona de residencia no era tan mala para éste tipo de casos… así que subieron en el ascensor hasta el último piso en el que se situaba el ático.

**Rachel:** Parece que la víctima tenía buenos medios para vivir en una zona céntrica y en el último piso del edificio _–comentó pensativa-._

**Kate:** Eso nunca se sabe hasta que te encuentras con la cosa más insospechada…

El fuerte olor a carne muerta fue lo que ocasionó la alerta entre los vecinos; pensaron que algo estaba ocurriendo en el interior de esa casa y, por eso, una vecina llamó a la policía después de que el conserje, que poseía copia de todas las llaves del edificio, consiguiera abrir la puerta. Al entrar en la vivienda, el fuerte olor provocó que se taparan con sus manos la nariz y la boca, Andy no pudo soportar el olor y tuvo que quedarse fuera, en el rellano, de la casa.

**Kate:** Por el estado de descomposición del cadáver yo diría que lleva como unos seis días muerto. Britt, sácame las pinzas, vamos a recoger muestras _–explicó mientras se colocaba unos guantes-._

Rachel, Santana y Blaine seguían en su trabajo registrando la casa del muchacho, por si encontraban alguna pista de lo sucedido. No repararon en abrir cajones, armarios, ordenadores… toda pista encontrada sería de gran utilidad.

**Santana:** Aquí hay un pase de prensa _–comentó a sus compañeros cogiendo la identificación de un cajón-._ James Olsen, fotógrafo periodista _–leyó la tarjeta-._

**Rachel:** Entonces estamos con un fotógrafo o algo relacionado con lo audiovisual… porque aquí en su armario hay un montón de cámaras de fotos y de vídeo _–se ladeaba un poco en su posición para dejar que sus compañeros observaran los distintos objetivos-._

**Blaine:** Y aquí hay muchos discos duros y memorias de ordenador. Supongo que tendrá guardados sus proyectos ahí.

**Brittany:** Al parecer no hay rastros de droga en su cuerpo _–comentaba a su compañera tras colocar las muestras en los reactivos-. _

**Kate:** No presenta marcas de pinchazos, así que descartamos que haya sido por asuntos de droga. Aunque un examen en el laboratorio me dirá mucha más información… Voy a llamar para que me lo trasladen, aquí no puedo sacar mucho del cadáver _–se quitó los guantes y cogió su teléfono para llamar-._

Los chicos iban sacando fotografías del cuerpo y de la habitación para cotejarlas después con los archivos. Brittany buscaba huellas, rastros de sangre y todo lo que pudiese recoger de aquella sala antes de irse con Kate hacía la comisaría para continuar con el cuerpo.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, horas más tarde.**_

Quinn se adentraba en comisaría con el pequeño Jason y Lucy, que estaba con un gesto algo serio.

**Lucy:** Mami, ¿por qué tenemos que venir aquí? Nunca me han gustado las comisarías _–espetó enfadada-._

**Quinn:** Lucy, no grites que asustas a tu hermano; nos iremos cuando hablemos con mamá.

**Amanda:** Hola Quinn _–saludó con desgana a la rubia-._

**Quinn: **Hola Amanda. ¿Qué tal? _–preguntó algo sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga-._

**Amanda:** He tenido días mejores.

**Quinn:** ¿Has visto a Rachel? _–preguntó-._

**Sue:** Rachel se ha ido a un aviso _–se acercó hacia las chicas e interrumpió la conversación-._

**Lucy:** ¡Ahí va la bruja! _–exclamó escondiéndose detrás de su madre-._

**Sue:** ¿Qué me has llamado niña? _–preguntó mosqueada-._

**Quinn:** Ha dicho la… ¡la hora!

**Sue:** Qué niña más rara… Hija de Rachel tenía que ser…

**Amanda:** Discúlpame Quinn pero tengo que mirar unas fichas en el ordenador y…

**Quinn:** Oh claro, siento interrumpirte en el trabajo _–se disculpó educadamente-._

**Amanda:** Nos vemos pequeñajos _–se despidió besando a los pequeños-._

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Amanda no había podido pegar ojo, pues la conversación que tuvo con Charlie no fue muy amigable. Por mucho que le doliese tenía que alejar a la rubia de todo lo que tenía que ver con ella; aquella exclusiva a la prensa era la única forma de hacer entender al loco, que la estaba amenazando, que Charlie ya no tenía contacto con ella. Era la única manera de hacerlo lo más real posible y de que su chica no tuviese que mentir por ella.

**Gracie:** ¿Y qué te ha dicho? _–preguntó por teléfono a su amiga-._

**Amanda:** ¿Qué me va a decir? Pues que soy la peor persona que ha conocido y que lo que hice le ha hecho mucho daño _–dijo triste-._

**Gracie:** ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad? Está lejos, no le pasará nada…

**Amanda:** Necesito alejarla de todo y prefiero mantenerla al margen hasta que se solucione. Ya veré luego cómo soluciono esto, si es que quiere perdonarme…

**Gracie:** Creo que te estás equivocando con esto…

**Amanda:** La quiero demasiado Gracie y me ha costado mucho este paso como para dar marcha atrás. Ella es fuerte y lo superará.

**Gracie:** Sé que ella es fuerte, pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres? _-preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** No sé a dónde quieres llegar Gracie.

**Gracie:** Vamos Amanda, llevas enamorada de esa chica desde hace años y te conozco mucho como para saber que éstas cosas te superan.

**Amanda:** No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez. No al menos que se solucione esto.

**Gracie:** Yo ahora tengo que entrar en clase de Lucy a dar el curso ese de seguridad, pero después voy a comisaría a ver lo que has encontrado.

**Amanda:** Está bien, te espero aquí a media mañana.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Brittany y Kate se encontraban en el laboratorio terminando de analizar el cuerpo del cadáver que habían encontrado el día anterior en el apartamento. Las chicas estaban intentando encontrar alguna pista, en el cuerpo, sobre las posibles causas de la muerte de aquél joven.

**Kate:** No presenta ningún signo de violencia. Al parecer, las causas de la muerte fueron por desangro. Lo que no sé es por qué se desangró…

**Brittany:** A mí me da más curiosidad por qué le han arrancado los ojos… _–dijo observando las cuencas vacías de la víctima-._

**Rachel:** ¿Tenéis algo? _–entró por la puerta del laboratorio para informarse de las novedades-._

**Kate:** No mucho Rachel; sólo que hemos descartado las posibles causas de la muerte. Aún estoy esperando los resultados de los análisis, que supongo que no tardarán en salir.

**Rachel:** Quinn se ha puesto a trabajar en la identificación de la víctima.

**Kate:** ¿Quinn está en el caso? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** Sí, ha querido incorporarse unos días antes para entrar en él. ¿Creías que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?

**Brittany:** Aquí tienen los resultados _–comentó a las chicas entregándoles el papel de la analítica-._

**Kate:** Lo que yo me temía –_dijo muy atenta leyendo los compuestos que habían descubierto en la sangre y el cuerpo de la víctima-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué has encontrado?

**Kate:** Restos de tranquilizantes y opiáceos.

**Rachel:** ¿Murió de eso?

**Kate:** No, las cantidades que aquí aparecen y el rigor mortis no coinciden, por lo tanto, la causa de la muerte sigue siendo por desangramiento… En una hora quiero que nos reunamos todos y pongamos en común las pruebas; tenemos que hacer una tormenta de ideas.

**Rachel: **Avisaré al personal del caso _–soltó antes de marcharse del lugar-._

**Brittany: **¿Qué habrán hecho con sus ojos? _–preguntó aun observando a la víctima-._

El teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar. Se quitó los guantes y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su bata.

**Kate:** Dime Quinn _–contestó al ver que era la subinspectora-._

**Quinn:** Estoy en el apartamento de la víctima y acabo de encontrar los ojos.

**Kate:** ¿Los ojos? _–preguntó extrañada, pensando que le habían extraído los ojos para venderlos en el mercado negro-._

**Quinn:** Sí inspectora… Los he encontrado en el congelador de la víctima.

**Kate:** Mételos en una bolsa y tráelos hasta aquí. En una hora tenemos reunión.

**Quinn:** De acuerdo, en seguida estoy allí con las pruebas _–colgó la llamada nada más dejar la información-._

Gracie salía del colegio de la pequeña Lucy con unos cuantos dibujos en la guantera del coche y la cara algo pintarrajeada por los pequeños que habían tomado los bolígrafos como arma blanca para las demostraciones. En el fondo, a Gracie le venía bien este tipo de distracciones antes de meterse de nuevo con ese fastidioso caso; aparcó el coche cerca de comisaría y se adentró en busca de Amanda.

**Kate:** ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tenemos?

**Rachel:** James Olsen, de 36 años de edad; fotógrafo periodista de una importante revista de Nueva York. Por lo que hemos averiguado… vivía solo y nos hemos puesto en contacto con sus familiares, que al parecer no tenían noticias de él desde hacía años, así que no hemos podido sacar muchas cosas de allí. Santana se está encargando de interrogar al personal de su empresa y a los conocidos del chico.

**Quinn:** Blaine y yo hemos estado investigando su apartamento. Encontramos, en el congelador de la víctima, los ojos en perfecto estado. Aparte de esto estamos intentando, junto a Andy, sacar la clave de seguridad de los archivos del ordenador que nos darán una pista de los últimos movimientos de la víctima.

**Blaine:** Los vecinos nos han comentado que era un hombre muy tranquilo y que no solía dar problemas; ni protagonizó escándalos, ni mal comportamiento… pagaba el alquiler como cualquier otro inquilino. Tenía toda la casa llena de recortes de fotografía, las cuales pertenecían, en su gran mayoría, a publicaciones suyas en las diferentes revistas.

**Kate:** Hay que descubrir qué hay dentro de esos archivos y por qué los guarda con tanta seguridad… Por ahora es el aspecto más importante de vuestra competencia, ¿ok? _–dirigió su mirada a los tres chicos-. _

**Quinn: **De acuerdo inspectora; seguimos trabajando en ello.

**Kate:** Y por mi parte… con los resultados de los análisis y las marcas encontradas en el cuerpo, al parecer inyectaron a la víctima algún tipo de tranquilizante que hizo que se le paralizaran los músculos del cuerpo. Hemos encontrado residuos en sus tejidos y, aparte, el análisis de sangre confirma un nivel alto de opiáceos… lo que indica que a la víctima la drogaron de tal manera que no se podía mover. Esto último nos explica por qué no presenta signo alguno de forcejeo. Creemos que le suministraron los opiáceos para poder sacarle los ojos, con algún tipo de objeto punzante, sin dañar la estructura anatómica del ojo. Suponemos que la víctima, al no poder moverse ni sentir dolor, murió desangrada en la posición que la encontramos en la habitación.

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué meterían los ojos al congelador? ¿Qué querría el presunto asesino de la víctima?

**Quinn:** Supongo que estamos ante un caso de alguna persona con algún trastorno psicológico grave. En este tipo de crímenes es típico que el asesino vaya dejando algún mensaje con sus actos.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué los ojos? ¿Cuál sería el mensaje del asesino?

**Quinn:** Creo, como bien ha estado remarcando la agente Pierce, que la clave está en los ojos de la víctima; el asesino los puso en el congelador porque quería decirnos algo con ello…

**Kate:** Necesitamos averiguar más cosas de la víctima… Qué hacía en el trabajo y por dónde se movía después… Rachel, encargarte de seguir los pasos de la víctima. Quinn, tú y Blaine, sacad los malditos archivos del ordenador y los discos duros de la víctima. Andy, tú llama a Santana… quiero que sigáis con los interrogatorios a los conocidos, a la familia, a la vecina… incluso al perro de la vecina si hace falta.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué hacemos nosotras?

**Kate:** Nosotras seguiremos buscando alguna respuesta en las pruebas y en el cadáver, el asesino ha tenido que cometer algún error; no existe el crimen perfecto y en algún lugar ha tenido que dejar sus huellas.

Quinn y Rachel salieron, junto al resto de compañeros, de la sala de reuniones para seguir con su investigación. Al parecer tenían muchas preguntas aún que responder y sólo tenían el nombre y la identidad de la víctima; aún les quedaba mucho trabajo antes de que la prensa se hiciera eco de la noticia y se les echara encima si no resolvía el caso con rapidez.

**Rachel:** Cielo, ¿cómo estás? _–preguntó preocupada debido a la rápida incorporación de su mujer al trabajo-._

**Quinn:** Bien, ya tenía ganas de incorporarme. Sabes que me encanta estar con los niños, pero también necesito evadirme un poco _–sonrió a su mujer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-._

**Rachel:** Si estás bien… a mí me parece estupendo _–sonrió tímida ante el contacto-._

**Gracie:** Hola chicas _–saludó sonriendo-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué tal en el colegio con Lucy y los niños? _–preguntó mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Gracie pintada de rotulador-._

**Gracie:** Son una panda de salvajes Quinn… ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? _–preguntó mosqueada-._

**Rachel:** Gracie, llevas rotulador por toda la cara.

**Gracie:** ¡Unos demonios! Voy al baño a lavarme la cara… _–soltó con cara de fastidio-._

Quinn observó a lo lejos a Amanda trabajando frente al ordenador y rodeada de un montón de papeles y archivadores. No sabía en qué estaban metidas ahora su compañera y Gracie, pero después de ver las noticias en la televisión de su ruptura con Charlie y el secretismo del nuevo caso… no veía a su amiga en su mejor momento. Aunque ella quiso ayudarla, la morena se cerró en banda.

**Rachel:** Dale tiempo Quinn _–comentó sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Pero tiene que estar pasándolo mal. No parece que duerma y se ve que no se alimenta bien… Y encima está lo de Charlie…

**Rachel:** Está así los primero días; primero no quiere que nadie se acerque y luego vendrá a nosotras. Confía en mí, la conozco.

**Quinn:** Está bien, pero si mañana sigue igual le voy a hacer entrar en razón como me llamo Lucy Quinn Berry – Fabray…

**Rachel:** Miedo me das cuando nombras tu nombre completo, pero tienes razón. Mañana hablaremos con ella, no puede seguir así… va a caer enferma.

Gracie, en ese momento, llegaba del lavabo para seguir trabajando en los datos que había encontrado Amanda. Eran unos archivos de los primeros años en los que la morena trabajaba con Gracie en el FBI y cooperaban mano a mano.

**Amanda:** Tenemos dos posibles sospechosos; uno sigue en la cárcel… pero a éste de aquí _–dijo señalando la ficha que tenía en su mano-, _le han dado la condicional hace un par de semanas.

**Gracie:** Me acuerdo de éste caso, le desarmamos toda la red de droga que tenía por toda la costa. Y encima recuerdo que en el operativo…

**Amanda:** ¿Qué? _–preguntó al ver cómo su amiga se quedó callada-._

**Gracie:** Pues que algunos compañeros, en el transcurso del operativo, se llevaron por delante a su padre y a su hermana…

**Amanda:** Creo que tenemos a nuestro hombre. Está furioso y quiere venganza, por eso creo que está intentando hacerle daño incluso a nuestros seres queridos… ¿Y por qué le dieron la condicional?

**Gracie:** Falta de pruebas. No encontramos las suficientes pruebas que lo conexionaran directamente con la banda organizadora y sólo le cayeron cargos por cómplice. El resto sigue en la cárcel cumpliendo perpetua.

**Amanda:** Hay que reunir al resto del equipo y hacer una búsqueda.

**Gracie:** Voy a mi despacho, tengo almacenada información en la base de datos de allí y desde aquí no puedo acceder a ella. Te llamo luego, ¿ok? _–espetó mientras se despedía con dos besos-._

**Amanda:** Los familiares murieron debido a una explosión cuando el FBI manipulaba un artefacto que se encontraba en un…. ¡Mierda! _–exclamó leyendo el informe del caso-._

Amanda dejó el ordenador encendido; tiró los papeles al suelo y salió todo lo rápido que podía. Por el camino rezaba por que Gracie estuviera aún cerca para detenerla o que alguien la hubiese interrumpido por el camino. Cuando llegó a la puerta y vio a la inspectora Hart entrando en su coche...

**Amanda:** ¡No! _–gritó mientras corría hacía el coche-._

Roger, que merodeaba por allí, escuchó los gritos que la inspectora Scott soltaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia Gracie, que ya se adentraba en su coche. Al notar la tensión en Amanda, y ver cómo ella corría en esa dirección, tiró los cafés que llevaba en su mano y corrió también hacia el encuentro de la inspectora del FBI para intentar detenerla; pensó que algo grave estaba sucediendo e intentó ayudar.

**Gracie:** ¡Maldito coche…! ¿Por qué no arranca ahora? _–preguntó con la mirada puesta en el contacto del coche-._

**Amanda:** ¡No arranques! ¡GRACIEEEE, por favor! ¡Baja del maldito coche! _–exclamó más cerca del mismo mientras veía cómo uno de sus agentes se acercaba antes que ella al vehículo-. _¡ROGER, NO!

**Gracie:** ¡Por fin! _–exclamó al oír cómo el motor arrancaba-._

Una milésima de segundo fue lo que tardó Gracie en levantar la cabeza y posar la mirada sobre su amiga que corría desesperada hacía ella. Fue demasiado tarde, pues una gran explosión procedente del coche de Gracie hizo que el coche se destrozara en mil pedazos y creara una inmensa bola de llamas que destruía todo lo que había a su alrededor.

* * *

Feliz Fin de Semana!


	33. Despedidas

_**Supongo que este capítulo va a generar muchas sorpresas y una gran controversia... Sólo decir que "desapareceré del mundo para que no me matéis" #hedicho**_

* * *

_**Despedidas**_

**Sue:** Era una gran inspectora. La quería como si fuese mi hija… Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabía… La vi crecer como persona y ella no se merecía un final como éste _–intentaba realizar el discurso con las lágrimas posándose en sus ojos-._

Will se levantó de su sitio con la cara destrozada; había perdido a la mujer de su vida y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera de levantarse para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

**Will:** La echo de menos. Extraño su extraña forma de reírse, el olor que dejaba en las sábanas cuando se iba; sentir el cálido aliento cuando respiraba cerca de mi… Son muchos los pequeños detalles que no valoras hasta que no te das cuenta de que has perdido a esa persona para siempre y la echas en falta.

Rachel no pudo contener el llanto después de ver a su jefe y amigo llorar; agarró fuertemente la mano de su mujer para no derrumbarse. A la entrada aparecía una triste Charlie con los ojos rojos y ahora resecos de tanto llorar; sin decir nada subió al atril, pues necesitaba sacar de su interior todo lo que tenía guardado.

**Charlie:** Yo… Hace un par de días estaba cantando en el estado de Ohio, enfadada, dolida y frustrada por lo que había pasado con Amanda hacía tan solo unos días. Juré que no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida, pero el que ya no esté aquí entre nosotros, y el saber que no voy a poder volver abrazar su cálido cuerpo… me mata. No logré despedirme de ella; no logré decirle todo lo que la amaba y, lo peor de todo, es que no me dio tiempo a disculparme por haberla dejado sola por irme a cumplir mi sueño. Ahora sé que mis sueños no son nada sin ella y que se marchó con el único recuerdo de haberle dicho todo lo peor de mí… Y…

Charlie no pudo continuar su discurso, pues volvía a ella el mar de llanto y el dolor del día anterior cuando se enteró de la trágica noticia de la muerte de Amanda y sus dos compañeros.

**Quinn:** Vamos Charlie, necesitas sentarte _–Quinn se levantó para rodearla con su cuerpo y llevársela a los asientos junto a sus amigos-._

**Sue:** Estamos aquí para darle la despedida a tres grandes personas; tres grandes agentes que dieron su vida por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Ellos se merecen un final digno y con todos los honores, pues murieron en acto de servicio y por mantener la paz en ésta ciudad. Quiero que quede en la memoria de todos… Hoy la inspectora Gracie Hart, Amanda Scott y Roger Greene serán galardonados con la medalla del honor y al valor _–espetó poniendo la medalla y la gorra encima del ataúd de cada uno, donde ya reposaba una bandera americana sobre ellos-._

La mañana de aquel fatídico día había transcurrido lenta y pesada para todas las personas que se habían concentrado allí a darle el último adiós a sus compañeros y amigos, en el cementerio de Nueva York.

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué no hemos podido verles?

**Rachel:** Cielo, nos dijeron que los cuerpos están irreconocibles y que están en muy mal estado. Es mejor así _–le explicó abrazándola bien fuerte-._

A Quinn no le molestó ese acto hacía Charlie pues sabía que, después de Amanda, Rachel era la persona que más unida estaba a ella y, en ese momento, la necesitaba más que nunca.

**Amber:** Podemos cancelar los conciertos de los próximos días _–comentó preocupada por el estado de su amiga-._

**Charlie:** Esto es lo único que me queda de ella; una bandera, su gorra y una medalla al valor… ¿Y el resto? ¿Dónde se fue Amber? _–preguntó en estado de shock cuando Sue le entregó las pertenencias de Amanda antes de rendirles los honores y proceder con el enterramiento-._

**Amber:** Será mejor que regresemos a casa y…

**Charlie:** ¿A mi casa? ¿En serio? ¿Y ver que todo lo que hay es de ella? No creo que pueda Amber…

_**Una semana más tarde…**_

Los días pasaron y las chicas, les gustase o no, tenían que volver al trabajo. Aún tenían el tema del asesinato del fotógrafo entre manos y, aunque notaban la ausencia en comisaría de dos grandes compañeros, debían seguir adelante. Charlie decidió volver a Ohio para retomar el concierto que había cancelado; ante todo no iba a defraudar a su público y, aunque estaba muerta por dentro, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuese para terminar con los cincos conciertos que le quedaban por el país. La chica pensó que cuanto antes los terminara, antes podía irse a desconectar y descansar de todo.

**Amber:** No sé si es buena idea que hayas vuelto tan pronto. Sólo ha pasado una semana y no creo que estés anímicamente preparada para esto.

**Charlie:** Necesito acabar con ésta gira, que tantos problemas me está dando, y no pienso retrasar más nada. Se lo debo a Amanda y…

**Amber:** Está bien, pero si quieres acortamos el tiempo del concierto… Podemos suprimir algunos temas si quieres.

**Charlie:** Gracias Amber, eres una gran amiga.

Charlie salió al escenario. Todas las personas, que se habían trasladado de diferentes ciudades del estado, estaban esperando el inminente regreso de la chica tras conocer la trágica muerte de su ex novia.

**Charlie:** Hola a todos. Gracias por venir y siento haber cancelado el concierto por unos días… pero, como ya sabréis todos, no estaba en condiciones de cantar. Siempre empiezo mis conciertos con el tema principal del disco, pero hoy quería hacer una excepción y rendir un homenaje a mi chica, que seguro que está viéndome orgullosa desde allí arriba _–explicó levantando la mirada hacia las estrellas-_. Al parecer, ella ha subido más alto que yo y se ha convertido en una auténtica estrella _–comentó totalmente emocionada-._

Charlie cogió su guitarra y la empezó a acariciar con suavidad, provocando que así salieran los primeros acordes.

**No digas nada, que no hay tiempo para hablar,**

**Tus manos queman, mis manos tiemblan y piden más.**

**Si quisiera ahogarme, me hundiría en tu mar.**

Charlie respiró profundo para continuar con la canción.

**Es tan urgente tu calor y devorarte en un rincón,**

**Me arriesgo y gano corazón, **

**Apostando por ti yo también fui feliz.**

Llegó la primera pausa de la canción y Charlie empezaba a derrumbarse. A su mente venían un montón de recuerdos con Amanda; tiempos felices que habían compartido juntas.

**Cuanto más débil es el recuerdo,**

**Más te grito en silencio**

**Que nos quedara al final**

**Si hay un final y una lágrima más.**

Con la voz desgarrada, por el dolor que estaban causándole aquellas imágenes en su mente, se armó del valor suficiente para seguir cantando a pesar de que por sus mejillas comenzaban ya a caer las primeras lágrimas de la noche.

**Es tan urgente tu calor y devorarte en un rincón,**

**Me arriesgo y gano corazón,**

**Apostando por ti yo también fui feliz.**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah fui feliz**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah…**

Ya no podía casi seguir con la canción, pero tenía que acabarla. Era la canción que había escogido para homenajear a su chica y tenía la necesidad de cantársela, así que cogió fuerzas y continuó con el final de la misma.

**Es tan urgente tu calor y devorarte en un rincón**

**Me arriesgo y gano corazón.**

**Apostando por ti yo también fui feliz.**

Las luces del escenario se apagaron con la última nota de la rubia, momento que aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara y respirar para poder serenarse. El público estalló en un gran aplauso y una gran ovación; sin duda, acababan de ser testigos de una de las mejores actuaciones de la chica hasta entonces; había conseguido transmitir todo lo que sentía al público, tan sólo con su voz y su guitarra.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Los días en la comisaría no habían sido muy diferentes a los de Charlie. Kate y Brittany estaban todavía muy afectadas por la muerte de su amiga; sobre todo la rubia, que por cualquier cosa lloraba. Santana y Quinn lo llevaban simplemente; ellas estaban acostumbradas a guardarse el dolor por dentro, pues ambas habían sufrido más que cualquier persona de comisaría y, por así decirlo, estaban ya acostumbradas a ese tipo de dolor. Rachel se encontraba como ida en el trabajo, aún no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de la morena y de su otro compañero que, aunque últimamente no se estaba comportando de una manera correcta, era un compañero al fin y al cabo.

**Kate:** Britt, los resultados de las huellas que encontramos en la casa y en parte del cuerpo no coinciden con ninguna huella normal. Esto no nos sirve; el asesino sabe cómo actuar.

**Sue:** Kate, nos ha llegado otra llamada _–interrumpió en el laboratorio-._

**Kate:** ¿Qué pasa comisaria?

**Sue:** Otro cuerpo…

**Kate:** Vamos enseguida, y espero que éste no tenga nada que ver con el caso que llevamos…

La localización del cadáver era un reconocido bufete de abogados; uno muy conocido en la ciudad en el que, algunos compañeros, tenían como amigos a abogados de allí. Kate y su equipo fueron hasta el edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas del jefe y accionista de la empresa. Éste los recibió y Andy se encargó de llevarlo a una sala apartada donde le tendría que explicar todo lo que sabía sobre lo ocurrido.

**Quinn:** Que macabro… _-dijo con expresión de terror en la mirada-._

**Kate:** Lo más seguro es que se trate del mismo asesino…

En esta ocasión, la víctima era un abogado que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su despacho con su torso y piernas completamente atadas al sillón de piel. Al contrario del fotógrafo, la víctima conservaba los ojos… pero lo que le faltaba a éste eran las manos, que se encontraban clavadas con una pluma sobre el título de derecho del tipo.

**Rachel:** Le han clavado las manos con la pluma de escribir…

**Kate:** Vamos a recoger las pruebas. Britt, por favor, encárgate de la habitación. Yo voy al cadáver.

**Santana:** Las ha clavado en el título de la carrera… ¿Tendrá alguna conexión con la víctima anterior?

**Quinn:** Puede que sí, pero este tipo de crímenes están muy bien estudiados y meditados. No es un asesino cualquiera que lo hace al azar.

**Rachel:** Al abogado tenía que irle bien en la vida; tiene el despacho todo de lujo… Mirad los sillones, la mesa del escritorio…

**Brittany:** Prefiero no tener nada y seguir viva que tenerlo todo y acabar como éste _–señaló al cadáver-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué nos querrá decir con esto? ¿A dónde querrá llegar?

Las chicas llevaban unos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Ahora que tenían otro cuerpo, y nueva información, esperaban sacar algo en común con el otro caso para obtener más datos sobre la conducta a seguir del asesino y los patrones que estaba llevando a cabo con éstas muertes.

**Santana:** Será mejor que vaya fotografiando todo; no quiero que se me escape nada a la hora de analizar las pruebas.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

A primera hora de la mañana, Kate estaba en el laboratorio trabajando sobre el cadáver del abogado. Habían piezas que no le estaban encajando y necesitaba descubrirlas; era la primera vez que se le presentaba una situación así y no quería perder detalle de nada. La pelirroja no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en el significado de los ojos y, ahora, de las manos de la nueva víctima… Brittany llegaba a las 09:00 de la mañana al laboratorio sorprendiéndose de ver a su amiga ya trabajando en el caso.

**Brittany:** ¿No has podido dormir? _–preguntó preocupada por su compañera-._

**Kate:** Este caso me está quitando el sueño… Se nos escapa algo y no sé el qué.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué has sacado de la nueva víctima?

**Kate:** En este caso usaron cloroformo para dormir a la víctima; momento en el cuál supongo que el asesino aprovechó para atarla y amordazarla. Le cortó la mano con un cuchillo… ¿Ves las marcas de los dientes del cuchillo? _–dijo señalando la zona del miembro amputado-._ Y lo dejó morir desangrado.

**Brittany:** ¿Y la hora de la muerte?

**Kate:** Por el estado del cadáver, y el rigor mortis, calculo que murió la noche anterior al aviso.

Las chicas se reunieron en la sala de reuniones para debatir el nuevo caso y exponerlo en común. Solían hacer este tipo de reuniones para sacar algo en clave, con las deducciones de todos y la información recogida de cada uno de ellos.

**Blaine:** Chicas, he impreso los archivos que guardaba James en el ordenador. Al final conseguí sacar la clave y, al parecer, el tipo no era un santo como nos hacía creer ver… Allí pude encontrar fotos comprometidas de modelos, actrices famosas e incluso de algunos niños...

**Santana:** Pues yo registre las llamadas de su teléfono y algunas de las chicas, que aparecían en los números de la lista, han confesado que él las fotografiaba en situaciones comprometidas y después les hacía chantaje. Y por lo de los niños… voy a tener que agradecer al asesino lo que ha hecho con ese mal nacido.

**Rachel:** Ok, entonces tenemos _–dijo sacando un rotulador para ir apuntando en una pizarra que tenían expuesta allí en la sala-._ James Olsen, fotógrafo que sacaba fotografías para extorsionar a la gente; muere desangrado al haberle arrancado los ojos.

**Quinn:** Nuestro abogado es Charles Jones, de 45 años de edad, con muchos casos resueltos a sus espaldas y una brillante e impecable carrera. También muerto por desangramiento _–cogió el bolígrafo y unió el tipo de muerte a la del fotógrafo-._ Pero en éste caso por haberle amputado sus manos.

**Andy:** No existe ninguna relación entre las dos víctimas. Ni se conocían, ni se movían por los mismos sitios… así que la conexión personal aquí no existe. Descartamos que hayan trabajado juntos o que se conocieran de algún caso o situación.

**Kate:** Tengo todos los archivos y documentos que guardaba Jones en su despacho y he encontrado una serie de cláusulas de algunos clientes. Andy, quiero que te pongas en contacto con éstas personas y averigües qué tipo de negociaciones llevaba a cabo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos estaban cada vez más preocupados; llevaban días dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre el caso y ahora les venía encima otro de las mismas características… aunque no estuviesen conectados entre ellos de alguna forma. Las chicas estaban haciendo turnos rotativo y alternos para que alguna se pudiera quedar con los niños y no dejarlos solos en casa.

**Rachel:** ¡Por fin en casa! _–exclamó tirándose al sofá-._

**Quinn:** ¿Quieres merendar cielo? _–preguntó a su hija cuándo llegaron a casa-._

**Lucy:** Sí mami; María agota a cualquiera _–explicó con gesto cansado, como su madre, tirándose junto a ella en el sofá-._

**Quinn:** Cada día os parecéis más…Y parece que has estado cuidando tú de tu prima mayor.

**Lucy:** Mamá _–dijo dirigiéndose a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Dime pequeña.

**Lucy:** No quiero que vayas a trabajar más _–agachó la mirada preocupada-._

**Rachel: **¿Por qué dices eso cielo? _–preguntó también preocupada-._

**Lucy:** No quiero que os pase como a la tita Amanda y que muráis por vuestro trabajo _–la niña notaba bastante la ausencia de sus madres con el nuevo caso-._

**Rachel:** Cariño… _–agarró a su hija y la sentó en sus rodillas-._ Es nuestro trabajo _–espetó mirando seriamente a Quinn, que la miraba preocupada desde la cocina-._ Y, a veces, estas cosas pasan… pero al igual que me puede pasar a mí, le puede pasar a cualquiera en otro trabajo, ¿lo entiendes cielo?

**Lucy:** Pero… pero… _-rompió a llorar-._ Quiero que vuelva la tita Amanda, la echo de menos _–se abalanzó sobre su madre para abrazarla fuertemente-._

**Rachel: **Nosotras también la echamos de menos, pero la vida sigue cielo y ahora, cuando vuelva Charlie, tenemos que cuidarla mucho y darle todo el amor del mundo. ¿De acuerdo? _–preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hija-._

**Lucy:** Le daré muchos besos y abrazos a la tita para que se recupere y esté contenta.

**Rachel:** Así me gusta cariño, eres la mejor hija del mundo _–la abrazó de nuevo para que no la viera soltar las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos ahora-. _Ahora ve con mami que te va a dar un vaso de chocolate con galletas, esas que tanto te gustan.

**Lucy:** ¡Sí! _–exclamó algo más contenta-. _

**Rachel:** Dale un beso grande de mi parte anda _–comentó bajándola de sus rodillas-._

Quinn, que estaba pendiente de toda la interacción de madre e hija, sólo se limitó a mirar a su mujer y lanzarle un _"Te quiero", _que la morena supo leer perfectamente, y que le devolvió con un "Yo también te quiero", acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

El escenario en casa de las López Pierce era algo similar al de sus amigas. María había perdido a su madrina y a la que consideraba su ejemplo a seguir; desde pequeña siempre había querido ser como ella, pues le apasionaba su trabajo como inspectora. Al igual que también le apasionaba el de sus madres, pero la pequeña tenía una conexión especial con su madrina más que con cualquier otra persona.

María llevaba varios días triste, en eso se parecía mucho a Brittany. Ninguna de sus madres se acostumbraban a ver a la pequeña, tan alegre e inocente, preocupada y triste; incluso Lord Tubbington II estaba con el mismo estado de ánimo.

**Santana:** ¿No quieres venirte al parque? _–preguntó para ver si podía animar a la pequeña-._

**María:** No me apetece mami…

**Santana:** ¿Y si paseamos en el coche patrulla? _–preguntó sabiendo que con esto no iba a poder resistirse la pequeña-._

**María:** De verdad mami que hoy no me apetece salir de casa.

**Santana:** ¿Y si te dejo poner las sirenas?

**Brittany:** Cielo, será mejor que te prepare el baño. Ya verás qué bien te va a sentar..

**Santana:** Cariño, me preocupa María _–le comentó a su mujer mientras la acompañaba hacia el baño-._

**Brittany:** Lo sé, a mí también… pero es normal, ha perdido a su madrina y a su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo _–explicó a la vez que sacaba una toalla-._

**Santana:** Es sólo una niña y no me gusta que esté triste _–agachó la cabeza totalmente derrumbada-._

**Brittany:** Ya verás como de aquí a unos días se le pasa _–besó suavemente a su mujer en los labios-._

**Santana:** Eres la mejor madre del mundo. No sé qué haría sin ti…

**Brittany:** No te martirices Santy, tú eres una buena madre… Es sólo que hay situaciones que son difíciles de manejar; pero lo son para todos igual que para ti.

_**En otro lugar de la ciudad.**_

**Hombre:** Por favor, colega, baja ese arma _–soltó asustado-._

**Asesino:** ¿Estás asustado? _–preguntó al ver cómo el chico se había arrinconado en la pared-._

**Hombre:** Te daré lo que quieras, pero no me mates.

**Asesino:** ¿Eso era lo que decían tus víctimas?

**Hombre:** No sé de qué cojones me estás hablando… ¿Qué buscas? ¿Dinero? Te daré todo el que me pidas…

**Asesino:** A las mujeres que violabas y que maltratabas en tus famosas fiestas con tus compañeros de equipo.

**Hombre:** ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Además, qué importan… Eran unas putas que…


	34. Intuición

_**Intuición **_

Los teléfonos de la comisaría volvieron a sonar alertando de otra víctima. No había pasado apenas un mes del primer caso y allí se encontraban de nuevo, pero ésta vez en los vestuarios del campo de fútbol americano.

**Rachel:** Nunca pensé que viviría para encontrarme algo así _–espetó sujetando la bolsita de plástico que contenía el miembro de aquél futbolista-._

**Quinn:** ¿Quieres dejar de mirar eso…? ¡Me está empezando a dar grima! _–puso cara de desagrado-._

**Santana:** Ahora no te dará la curiosidad por estas cosas… ¿No Berry? _–bromeó-._

**Rachel:** No sé cómo a las mujeres le gusta esto…

**Kate:** ¡Chicas! Por favor, dejaros las bromas y poneros al trabajo.

**Santana:** Esto es una masacre Kate. El cadáver está irreconocible…

**Kate:** Aquí hay cantidades grandes de ADN; lástima que Brittany tenga el día libre… me he acostumbrado a trabajar con ella y aquí tenemos mucho que recoger.

**Santana:** En el fondo nadie puede vivir sin mi rubia _–comentó orgullosa de su mujer por saber hasta dónde había llegado-._

**Quinn:** Porque sabemos que el patrón es casi idéntico al de los otros dos casos, si no… diría que no tuviesen relación alguna. Con éste chico se ha ensañado.

**Kate:** Voy a llevarme el cadáver. Necesito que os quedéis a recoger todas las pruebas que podáis.

**Santana:** Estupendo, nos toca pringar… _-rodó sus ojos-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. Una semana más tarde...**_

Sue se encontraba ordenando la multitud de papeles de los nuevos casos. Se le amontonaba el trabajo, pues Will se había pedido la excedencia y Kate ya tenía acumulado demasiado trabajo como para que la ayudase con el papeleo. Debía tomar una decisión y subir de rango a algunas de sus subinspectoras; necesitaba a dos personas para dirigir el caos en el que se había visto envuelto la comisaría con la ausencia de Amanda y la baja de Will.

**Sue:** Sue Sylvester al habla _–contentó nada más descolgar el teléfono-._

**Mujer:** Bueno días comisaría _–saludó una voz al otro lado de la línea-._

**Sue:** ¿Quién es usted? _–preguntó al ver que la voz le sonaba muy familiar-._

**Mujer:** Alejandra Moreno, creo que nos hemos visto alguna vez _–dijo con voz algo ronca-._

**Sue:** ¿Alejandra Moreno? _–preguntó en voz alta para sí misma mientras intentaba hacer memoria-._

**Alejandra:** No le dé vueltas a la cabeza comisaria Sylvester… Tan sólo llamaba para contarle un asunto importante y necesito su ayuda.

**Sue:** ¿Y quién se cree para darme órdenes a mí? _–preguntó algo más enfadada por la osadía de la mujer-._

**Alejandra:** Deme tan sólo cinco minutos y lo entenderá todo _–exclamó poniéndose algo más seria-._

Sue se quedó al teléfono escuchando atentamente todo lo que le tenía que contar aquella mujer, la cual le resultaba tan familiar.

**Sue:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó con la cara sorprendida-._

**Alejandra:** ¿Me ayudarás? _–preguntó impaciente-._ Si no lo hace la entenderé. Sé que últimamente habrá pasado por momentos difíciles…

**Sue:** ¿Sabes cuál ha sido la situación? _–preguntó triste recordando la muerte de sus compañeros-._

**Alejandra:** Me han puesto al tanto de todo…

**Sue:** Si sale mal… yo no quiero saber nada del asunto. Voy a hacerle una pregunta… ¿Por qué yo?

**Alejandra:** Confío en usted y sé que podré llevar el caso con éxito si me ayuda.

**Sue:** Cuente con mi ayuda _–soltó decidida-._

**Alejandra:** Me pondré en contacto con usted pronto; es lo más seguro para todos.

Por otro lado, Quinn y Rcahel se encontraban en su despacho intentando encajar las piezas de los tres casos que tenían entre manos.

**Quinn:** Andy me ha mandado el informe de las llamadas y contratos del abogado.

**Rachel:** Sorpréndeme _–se sentó en el borde de su mesa-._

**Quinn:** Andy estuvo hablando con unos empresarios de telefonía que, al parecer, eran clientes de Charles Jones y no sólo se dedicaba a representarles, si no que también tenían unos negocios de corrupción y malversación de fondos.

**Rachel:** ¿De qué organismo? _–preguntó cerrando los ojos-._

**Quinn:** Es una asociación de recogida de ayudas y medicamentos para los más desfavorecidos.

**Rachel:** ¿Me estás queriendo decir que el cabrón, junto con la empresa de telefonía, usaba esta organización para blanquear dinero? _–preguntó apretando el puño contra la mesa del escritorio-._

**Quinn:** Se puede decir que era una forma de lavarse las manos y… _-se quedó pensativa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa Quinn? _–preguntó al ver cómo su mujer se había quedado callada-._

**Quinn:** Puede que haya encontrado una conexión _–soltó con la mirada puesta en su mujer-._

**Rachel:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** Tenemos que hablar con los demás _–se levantó de forma repentina de la silla-._

**Rachel:** Pero espérame… _–salió corriendo detrás de su mujer-._

En el laboratorio se encontraba Kate intentando sacar algo del destrozado cadáver del futbolista; le estaba costando casi todo el día, pero ya casi tenía la mayoría de pruebas recogidas.

**Quinn:** ¡Kate! _–exclamó agitada-._

**Kate:** ¡Por Dios Quinn! ¡Me has asustado! _–gritó con una mano en el pecho-._

**Quinn:** Lo siento Kate, venía a ver qué has sacado de la víctima.

**Rachel:** Quinn… ¿Me vas a decir que pasa? _–preguntó también agitada por la carrera-._

**Kate:** Pues, al parecer, le dieron una gran paliza y le reventaron casi todos los huesos. Después le ataron una cuerda al pene, hasta que perdió toda vascularización, para después arrancarlo del tirón _–explicó con la vista fija en la parte interna de la ingle del futbolista-._

**Quinn:** ¿Se sabe algo de los antecedentes del hombre?

**Kate: **¿Antecedentes? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Verás… Las dos víctimas tenían algún asunto turbio detrás y, si no me equivoco, éste tampoco.

**Kate:** Le preguntaré a Santana _–comentó saliendo del laboratorio para comprobar la teoría de la rubia-._

**Rachel:** Espero que tengas razón y tengamos algo _–hablaba mientras caminaba con Quinn y Kate hacía la mesa de Santana-._

Los días iban pasando y cada vez estaban más cerca de descubrir el patrón y el comportamiento del asesino. Rachel y Quinn tenían el día libre y decidieron pasarlo tranquilamente en casa disfrutando de la compañía de sus hijos.

**Quinn:** ¡Cariño! Ve a abrir la puerta tú que estoy ocupada con Jason _–gritó al oír el timbre de la casa-._

**Rachel:** Hoy que precisamente necesito el día para descansar… _-soltó con desgana levantándose del sofá del salón-._

**Charlie:** ¡Rachel! _–dijo con una forzada sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos-._

**Rachel:** ¡Charlie! _–exclamó sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** He acabado la gira. Bueno, más bien la he acelerado para acabarla antes _–comentó apenada-._

**Rachel:** Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta _–la invitó apenada al notar la tristeza de su amiga en el rostro-._

**Charlie:** ¿Están los niños?

**Rachel:** Sí, están con Quinn en la habitación intentando cambiar a Jason _–espetó con media sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Rachel yo… _-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Rachel:** No digas nada _–se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza-._

Quinn terminó de cambiar al pequeño los pañales y salió al salón junto a Lucy, encontrándose a su mujer y a su amiga abrazadas.

**Lucy:** ¡Charlie! _–gritó corriendo hacia ella-._

**Charlie:** Hola pequeña _–se limpió las lágrimas y recibió a la pequeña que ahora saltaba encima-._

**Lucy:** ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te duele algo? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Charlie:** No cariño, sólo es que estoy muy contenta de veros otra vez de nuevo _–le explicó con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Charlie… ¿Te quedas a comer? _–preguntó educadamente-. _

**Charlie:** No quiero molestar.

**Quinn:** Creo que tienes mucho que contarnos y Lucy te ha echado mucho de menos…

**Lucy:** Anda, por fi… di que si _–comenzó a esbozar su típica cara de pena-._

**Charlie:** Está bien _–contestó a su sobrina con una sonrisa-._ Gracias chicas.

**Quinn:** ¿Te gusta la comida italiana? _–preguntó a su amiga-._

**Charlie:** Me encanta.

**Quinn:** Perfecto… ¡Rachel! Ve al italiano y encarga la comida _–ordenó a su esposa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué no la pedimos por teléfono?

**Quinn:** Porque quiero que te lleves a los niños y salgas a que te dé un poco el aire…

**Rachel:** Está bien _–captó la indirecta al suponer las intenciones de su mujer-._

Rachel se llevó, como había pedido su mujer, a los niños a la calle a dar un paseo bajo el sol de aquel caluroso mes de Junio.

**Lucy:** ¡Mamá! ¿Cuándo vas a ir a la obra de teatro de la mamá de Emily? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Creo que es la semana que viene, Lucy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Lucy:** Porque la ciudad se está llenando de los carteles con los protagonistas… ¡Mira! _–exclamó señalando uno de los carteles de la ciudad-._

**Rachel:** Es guapa la actriz, ¿eh?

**Lucy:** Mami es más guapa aún _–comentó mirando el cartel de la fachada en el que se podía observar a una de las protagonistas de la obra-._

**Rachel:** Tienes razón pequeña. A veces me da miedo lo mucho que nos parecemos _–soltó riéndose-._

**Lucy:** Algún día yo estaré en todos los carteles de la ciudad y por todas las revistas del país _–espetó mientras seguía caminando de la mano de su madre-._

**Rachel:** Y serás la actriz más guapa de todo Broadway y de todo el país.

**Lucy:** Lo sé…

Mientras, en casa de Quinn y Rachel… Charlie se situaba en el sofá del salón donde había permanecido nada más entrar. Quinn apareció con un par de cervezas frías, ofreciéndole una a su amiga.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo estás Charlie? _–preguntó directa-._

**Charlie:** Agotada de la gira, ya sabes…

**Quinn:** No me refería a eso.

**Charlie:** Creo que te puedes hacer una idea…

**Quinn:** Claro que me la hago. Yo también he perdido con esto; y lo de Sam aún me atormenta…

**Charlie:** Pensaba que tenías asumido lo de Sam.

**Quinn:** Ver morir, por tu culpa, a un miembro de tu familia nunca se olvida… Aunque finja que todo está bien, en realidad no es así. Es por eso que quiero que hablemos.

**Charlie:** No sé qué decirte Quinn. Me siento vacía y perdida, como la vez que estuve secuestrada _–dijo llorando al recordar la primera vez que miró a Amanda a los ojos-._

**Quinn:** Yo estaría igual si le pasase eso a Rachel… o incluso a mis hijos. Creo que me moriría.

**Charlie:** Aún no he asumido que ya no está y eso que ha pasado más de un mes desde el entierro. Aún tengo su ropa en el armario y sus cosas siguen tal como las dejó… No he sido capaz de sacarlas de allí.

**Quinn:** Necesitas darte un tiempo; ocupar tu mente en otras cosas, sobre todo ahora que ha acabado la gira… ¿Qué te parece el venir a ver a los niños por las tardes?

**Charlie:** ¿En serio?

**Quinn:** ¡Por supuesto! Eres como de la familia y a Lucy le ha dado por querer aprender a tocar la guitarra como tú… Y, en realidad, a mí me vendría muy bien que te quedases con ellos... Últimamente Rachel y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y no me gusta dejarlos con una canguro; no he encontrado a ninguna que me inspire total confianza.

**Charlie:** Está bien, si lo necesitáis vendré a darle clases a Lucy y a jugar con el pequeño Jason _–aceptó con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y Amber?

**Charlie:** Va a volver al bar. Dejó a una amigo de confianza para que se lo llevara en su ausencia, pero le gusta tener las cosas controladas… ya sabes cómo es ella_ –dijo con media sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza-._

**Quinn:** ¿Vas a cantar en el bar?

**Charlie:** Amber me dijo que me tomara un descanso, pero me gustaría tocar alguna noche allí. Echo de menos ese sitio, me trae tantos recuerdos buenos…

**Quinn:** Te entiendo.

**Charlie:** Cantaré el sábado que viene, ¿vendrás?

**Quinn:** El sábado… bfff el sábado que viene lo tenemos ocupado. Rachel me regaló por mi cumpleaños unas entradas para la obra de "_Dreams"_ que se estrena ese mismo día.

**Charlie:** ¡Vaya con la pequeña morena! _–exclamó sonriendo-._ Cuando estaba conmigo odiaba ir ese tipo de sitios…

**Quinn:** Pues ya ves, al final va a ser que el amor cambia a las personas, ¿no? _–sonrió simpática-._

**Charlie:** ¿A qué hora es la obra?

**Quinn:** A las nueve de la noche pone en las entradas.

**Charlie:** Perfecto; yo no empezaré hasta las 12… os da tiempo de sobra. Y os quiero ver a todas allí.

_**Comisaría Nueva York.**_

El fin de semana había pasado rápido para las chicas y, ese mismo lunes, se tenían que incorporar de nuevo al trabajo, pues les esperaba aún ese puzle que tenían montado de cadáveres. Aquellos dos días libres les habían venido fenomenales a las chicas para tener la mente despejada y así estar listas para comenzar de nuevo en el trabajo con las pilas recargadas. Ahora se encontraban listas para conseguir dar con el asesino que tanto estaba atemorizando la ciudad de Nueva York.

**Brittany:** ¡Buenos días chicas! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

**Rachel:** Demasiado corto _–comentó apenada por la vuelta al trabajo-._

**Brittany:** Nosotros hemos pasado unos días horribles. El caso del futbolista está trayendo mucha cola y encima los medios de comunicación ya se nos han echado encima…

**Quinn:** Justo lo que no queríamos.

**Rachel:** Es normal, pues ese chico era un jugador famoso de primera división. El que lo hayan asesinado es una noticia de gran repercusión para la sociedad, sobre todo en materia deportiva. Es lógico que todos los medios de comunicación anden al tanto del tema…

**Quinn:** Y hablando del futbolista… ¿Cómo va la investigación?

**Brittany:** Santana ha conseguido sacar información a los compañeros de equipo y casi todos han coincidido en que Mark Owen era famoso por sus fiestas; ya no sólo por el tema de que allí se pasaba mucha droga… es que sus fiestas también eran famosas por tener muchas mujeres de compañía.

**Rachel:** Al final la teoría de Quinn no iba a ser tan descabellada…

**Brittany:** Nos hemos puesto en contacto con varias agencias que ofrecen este tipo de servicios y hemos encontrado dos en la ciudad que nos han facilitado la información sobre Owen.

**Quinn:** ¿Y que habéis sacado de esas declaraciones?

**Brittany:** Al parecer, Owen no se conformaba con la compañía de estas señoritas, pues algunas incluso han denunciado en varias ocasiones maltratos y agresiones sexuales por parte del futbolista y algún que otro compañero.

**Quinn:** ¡Lo sabía! Los tres por ahora coinciden.

**Rachel:** Tenemos el móvil del asesino, se ve que va de justiciero por la vida, pero nos falta el sujeto y, lo que es más importante, la localización del mismo o, al menos, tener una ligera idea de cuál sería su próxima víctima.

**Brittany:** Con esos patrones puede ser cualquier persona de la ciudad… a saber qué asuntos turbios tienen los ciudadanos de Nueva York.

**Rachel:** ¡Ciudadanos! Tenemos que trazar un perímetro. Está claro que las tres víctimas fueron asesinadas relativamente cerca… busquemos un punto central.

**Quinn:** Eso no es del todo exacto cielo _–se mostró pensativa-._

**Rachel:** ¿Tienes algo mejor?

**Brittany:** Voy a por un mapa.

Las chicas fueron a la sala de reuniones donde tenían todos los archivos y pistas del caso que estaban llevando. Apuntaron con un punto la localización de las tres víctimas sobre un mapa de la ciudad.

**Quinn:** Son puntos al azar.

**Rachel:** ¿Segura? _–preguntó uniendo los puntos con un línea formando así un triángulo-._

**Brittany:** ¡Es un triángulo! _–exclamó al ver la forma geométrica que formaba la unión de los tres cadáveres-._

**Rachel:** Es un triángulo perfecto _–dijo pensantica con el boli en los labios-._

**Quinn:** Con la tercera víctima se cerró el último punto del triángulo que era la punta… ¿Y ahora?

**Rachel:** ¿Qué hay en medio del triángulo? _–preguntó observando una gran área en él-._

**Brittany:** Ese es el Hospital _Memorial Sloan-Kettering_ de Nueva York, donde estuviste ingresada, Rachel, cuando te dispararon aquella vez _–le explicó recordando el lugar-._

**Rachel:** No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

**Quinn:** ¿Me estás diciendo que el asesino va a actuar en un hospital ante cientos de personas? ¿Y todo por una teoría tuya?

**Rachel:** Mi teoría es tan válida como la tuya…

**Quinn:** Está bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Kate llegaba del laboratorio; se había pasado todos los días trabajando y no quería tomarse ningún día de descanso para poder resolver todo el enigma que le estaba causando este caso. Necesitaba cerrarlo cuanto antes, ya que la prensa la estaba atosigando.

**Kate:** ¿Qué hacéis chicas? _–preguntó al verlas alrededor del mapa de Nueva York-._

**Brittany:** Estamos intentando averiguar cuál va a ser el siguiente paso del asesino.

**Kate:** ¿Habéis encontrado algo? _–preguntó curiosa acercándose al mapa-._

**Rachel:** Muy sencillo inspectora, el asesino ha seguido un patrón alrededor de un objetivo específico. Ha marcado a tres víctimas alrededor del Hospital.

**Kate:** ¿Y en qué te basas para eso Berry?

**Rachel:** En mi instinto inspectora, y en que no tenemos otra cosa mejor.

**Quinn:** En eso tiene razón, pero suponiendo que su siguiente víctima se encuentre en el hospital… ¿Por dónde empezamos? El hospital es enorme y hay cientos de personas trabajando en él; sin contar a los enfermos…

**Kate:** Espero que tengas alguna de tus intuiciones para esto.

**Rachel:** Más que eso es lógica. Siguiendo los patrones del asesino _–explicó acercándose a la pizarra-, t_enemos en común que eran personas importantes e influyentes en el mundo social _–señaló al fotógrafo-_; el jurídico _–señaló al abogado-; _y alguien importante en el mundo del deporte _–señaló esta vez al futbolista-._

**Kate:** ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Pues que el asesino está matando a gente importante de la ciudad; lo que se pueden llamar representantes y ejemplos a seguir… Ahora toca el mundo de la ciencia, ¿y qué mejor que un médico prestigioso de la ciudad?

**Quinn:** Si seguimos tus patrones Rachel… ¿qué no le hace irse a otro sistema social como el de la seguridad? _–se señaló a sí misma-_, o el político…O saber qué más cosas.

**Rachel:** Creo que serán sus próximos objetivos o, a lo mejor, no, pero tenemos la pista del hospital. No perdemos nada en averiguar algo antes de que pase a otros sistemas o estratos sociales.

**Kate:** No perdemos nada; a estas alturas ya me aferro a un clavo ardiendo. Ya que la idea es tuya, Berry, quiero que te pongas en ello, ¿ok? Averiguad todo sobre la jerarquización de ese hospital, sus especialidades en el centro. Averigua si han tenido algún problema con algún paciente conflictivo… pero los demás quiero que sigáis investigando el resto, tal y como lo estabais haciendo… no quiero dejar cabos sueltos, ni apostar todo a un presentimiento.

Brittany volvió junto a Kate al laboratorio. Aunque ya tuvieran todo analizado, a la pelirroja le gustaba repasar las pruebas una y otra vez para que no se les escapara nada.

**Rachel:** ¿Me ayudas? _–preguntó poniendo ojitos de pena al ver todo el trabajo que tenía por delante-._

**Quinn:** ¿Después de la que has liado?

**Rachel:** Por favor amor… ¿Te daré todo lo pidas?

**Quinn:** ¿Una cena romántica?

**Rachel:** Trato hecho _-espetó con una enorme sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Empecemos a buscar en la base de datos del hospital…

**Rachel:** Te quiero _–dijo dándole un rápido beso-._

**Quinn:** Tu hija y tú sabéis cómo hacer para que haga lo que queráis...

**Rachel:** Es la genética Berry _–sonrió triunfante-._

**Quinn:** Los Fabray siempre caemos ante los encantos de los Berry.

**Rachel:** Y porque a tu hermana le van los hombres… que si no, hubiese caído también rendida ante mí _–bromeó-._

**Quinn:** Deja a mi hermana tranquila, señora Fabray, si no quieres vértelas con mi genética…

**Rachel:** Eso no _–comentó asustada-._ Los Fabrays tenéis un carácter de mil demonios cuando os enfadáis.

**Quinn:** Creo que voy a ayudar a Blaine con unos papeles que…

**Rachel:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento _–suplicó-._

**Quinn:** Así me gusta, que sucumbas antes los encantos de los Fabray _–soltó al final con una sonrisa de satisfacción-._

**Rachel:** Me vuelves loca amor.


	35. Infiltradas

_**Infiltradas**_

_**Viernes 20 de Junio, 09:00 horas.**_

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el Hospital Memorial de Nueva York pues, tras la corazonada de la morena, habían pedido permiso a Sue y Kate para infiltrarse en el centro. Tras hablar con el director y gerente del hospital, ya podían incorporarse a su plantilla; ambas se encontraban haciendo turnos como uno más del hospital.

**Quinn:** No me puedo creer que consiga meterme en estos follones; yo debería estar ayudando a San con la investigación _–comentó apenada mientras se cambiaba en el vestuario femenino de médicos de la unidad de urgencias-._

**Rachel:** Este es nuestro segundo día Quinn. Además, aún nos queda mucho por averiguar aquí… Atraparemos al asesino desprevenido y nos ascenderán por el caso.

**Quinn:** Espero que tu intuición esté en lo cierto… No me acostumbro a llevar este uniforme azul, parece que voy en pijama _–se quejó agarrándose la camisa del uniforme de médico-._

**Rachel:** Pues a mí me da mucho morbo verte de doctora _–se acercó peligrosamente a su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Te veo las intenciones _–se rio pícara-_, pero tenemos cosas que hacer y puede que nos pillen.

**Rachel:** Aquí a estas horas no entra nadie _–se acercó mucho más y comenzó a besar el cuello de su mujer, a la vez que introducía una de sus manos dentro de la camiseta de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Rachel, no es buena idea…

**Rachel:** Relájate Quinn_ –soltó besando ahora los labios de la rubia, esos labios que nunca se cansaba de besar-._

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el caluroso encuentro de las chicas, al parecer no era tan fácil montárselo en un hospital como hacían creer en las películas; había demasiada gente circulando por todos los pasillos y habitaciones como para poder tener un momento íntimo allí dentro.

**Quinn:** ¡Ya salimos! _–gritó colocándose bien la camiseta y poniéndose la bata blanca-._

**Rachel:** Qué oportuna es la gente _–espetó en voz alta-._

**Enfermera:** Doctora Fabray, Doctora Berry… El director me mandó buscaros, os quiere ver en su despacho enseguida _–comentó tras golpear varias veces la puerta-._

**Rachel:** Hay algunas enfermeras aquí que dan miedo, son peores que Santana y ya es decir… _–terminó de acomodarse el pelo y colocarse su tarjeta identificativa en la bata blanca-._

**Quinn:** Sólo hacen su trabajo Rach _–se acercó hacia la puerta, la abrió y mostró su mejor sonrisa a la enfermera que las esperaba-._

Las chicas salieron del vestuario para subir a la última planta donde se encontraban los despachos; caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar al del director médico.

**Director:** Pasen chicas _–dijo sonriendo al verlas llegar-._ Las estaba esperando.

**Rachel:** ¿Nos mandó llamar señor? _–preguntó educadamente-._

**Director:** ¿Cómo fue ayer la investigación? _–preguntó curioso-._

**Quinn:** Estuvimos todo el día en el área de urgencias y mezclándonos con el personal de quirófano y de boxes… pero, por ahora, no hay nada sospechoso _–comentó apenada-._

**Director:** El hospital es muy grande; necesitaría algún dato más para poder ayudaros.

**Rachel:** Urgencias es una zona muy transitada de gente… Van y vienen, creo que estamos en el sitio equivocado del hospital…

**Director:** No sé a dónde quiere llegar subinspectora Berry…

**Rachel:** Necesitaríamos movernos por las estancias o unidades de larga estancia. Allí el personal tiene más contacto con el paciente y estrechan algún que otro lazo, ¿no es así?

**Director:** Las unidades de larga estancia… Sí, claro que sí…Tiene usted razón señorita _-dijo echándose hacia atrás en su costoso sillón de piel-._

**Quinn:** Enfermos que estén varios días ingresados o que estén bastante tiempo visitando al mismo médico.

**Director:** Ese tipo de casos se derivan a los médicos de cabecera, pero eso corresponde a otro tipo de centro sanitario… Las unidades de larga estancia son las correspondientes a las hospitalizaciones, pero quizás los pacientes con más contacto con su médico especialista, y con más controles, son los de la unidad de oncología, ya que tiene sus propias revisiones aquí en el centro.

**Quinn:** En las unidades oncológicas… ¡Claro! Allí, aparte de personal médico, hay psicólogos y voluntarios…

**Rachel:** ¡Empezaremos por ahí! Gracias señor por su ayuda _–se levantó de la silla sobresaltada y estrechó la mano al director-._

Ambas se apresuraron en salir hacia la unidad de oncología y hospital de día. Al parecer, era un área muy grande; la más prestigiosa de toda Nueva York.

**Quinn:** Podemos preguntar al psicólogo del centro de oncología. Él sabrá más o menos con qué tipo de patologías psicológicas cuentan los pacientes.

**Rachel:** ¿Y si es un miembro del equipo? _–preguntó-._

**Quinn:** Tendremos que ir descartando y, si quitamos a la mayoría de los pacientes, habremos avanzado algo.

**Rachel:** Tienes razón amor _–se acercó a su mujer para abrazarla-._

**Quinn:** Guarda las formas Rachel, que estamos en un hospital infiltradas.

**Rachel:** Lo siento doctora Fabray.

**Quinn:** Tenemos que pasar desapercibidas. Espero que el psicólogo quiera colaborar…

**Rachel:** Seguro que lo conseguiremos.

Las chicas llegaron, tras un largo recorrido, hacía el área oncológica. Abrieron con mucho cuidado las puertas e iban caminando por todos los pasillos de aquella unidad. Por allí, varios enfermos cruzaban con sus goteros; otros simplemente no se podían ni levantar de sus camas… El personal de enfermería circulaba con varios sueros y citostáticos; otros simplemente se quedaban con los enfermos dándoles el apoyo que necesitaban en esos momentos tan duros.

**Quinn:** Esto es horrible Rachel _–comentó con tristeza-._

**Rachel:** Lo sé cielo. Toda esta gente enferma…

**Médico:** ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? _–preguntó un atractivo doctor-._

**Quinn:** Soy la doctora Raven y ella es mi compañera… la doctora… Kent _–soltó mirando a Rachel-._

**Médico:** Soy el doctor Milton, jefe de la unidad de oncología _–se presentó estrechando las manos de ambas chicas-._ Pero pueden llamarme Charles _–dijo esta vez sin apartar los ojos de la rubia-._

**Rachel:** Verás señor Milton… _–recalcó con intención su apellido-._ Hemos venido porque estamos haciendo un estudio sobre el comportamiento y los estados de ánimo de las personas que sufren algún tipo de enfermedad cancerígena _–explicó de repente dejando a la rubia perpleja-._

**Charles:** Interesante _–se sorprendió por las palabras de la morena-. _

**Quinn:** Mi compañera ha querido decir que necesitamos información sobre sus pacientes y hacerle un pequeño cuestionario a todo el personal.

**Charles:** Me parece perfecto. Avisaré a todo mi equipo para que esté al tanto de todo. Mientras… pueden echar un vistazo a nuestras instalaciones. Por cierto, ¿de qué especialidad son? _–preguntó al darse cuenta de la poca información que tenía sobre aquellas chicas-._

**Rachel:** Soy neuróloga y mi compañera es…

**Quinn:** Psiquiatra _–contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-._

**Charles:** Una neuróloga y una psiquiatra… qué extraña combinación para una investigación…Y, ¿desde cuándo trabajáis aquí? Porque puedo tutearos, ¿no? _-sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia-._

**Rachel:** Nos incorporamos hace un par de días. El director del centro está al tanto y nos dio vía libre para esta investigación.

**Charles:** Aquí no sé si vais a poder recoger mucho material. Mejor id a preguntar a nuestro psicólogo de planta; está al final del pasillo, la puerta que se sitúa a la derecha _–explicó aún no muy convencido-. _Yo ahora tengo mucho trabajo, pero estaré a vuestra disposición.

**Quinn:** Gracias Milton.

El médico oncólogo se fue por el pasillo hacía su despacho mientras una inquieta Rachel miraba preocupada a su mujer.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ocurre Rach? _–preguntó al notar la mirada penetrante de su mujer-._

**Rachel:** No me gusta ese tipo.

**Quinn:** ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el caso? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** El caso no, pero no me gusta cómo te miraba… Ni la forma que tiene de coquetear contigo.

**Quinn:** Tonterías Rachel _–espetó al notar los celos de su mujer-._

**Rachel:** Le estaré vigilando.

**Quinn:** Cambiando de tema cielo, ¿por dónde empezamos? Esto es muy grande… _–dijo echando un vistazo a la planta-._

**Rachel:** Creo que deberías hablar con el psicólogo mientras yo voy hacia la unidad de trasplantes _–observó el área que se encontraba a continuación de donde se situaban-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué tengo que hablar yo con el psicólogo? _–preguntó enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Tú te acabas de presentar como psiquiatra, Quinn. Lo más lógico es que vayas tú a hablar con él; no creo que le quiera contar mucho a una neuróloga_ –explicó cargada de razones-._

**Quinn:** Teníamos que haber hablado antes sobre las identidades.

**Rachel:** Es lo que tiene la improvisación… pero no ha quedado tan mal.

Las chicas se separaron. Quinn se dirigió hacía el despacho de aquel psicólogo de planta esperando poder sacar la información que necesitaba. Nunca le había gustado actuar, pero hoy tendría que hacer el gran papel de su vida y meterse en la piel de una de las doctoras que tanto veía en las series de televisión; debía parecer una auténtica profesional.

Rachel, por su parte, se adentraba al área de trasplantes. El cambio de un lugar a otro era abismal; al menos este lugar estaba más aséptico y apenas había pacientes circulando por los pasillos.

**Rachel:** Disculpe señorita, me gustaría hablar con el coordinador de trasplantes _–preguntó acercándose al mostrador de aquél lugar-._

**Enfermera:** El coordinador de trasplantes se encuentra en la unidad de oncología. Es el doctor Milton; se encarga de ambas unidades _–le explicó sin apenas mirarle a la cara, ya que estaba más concentrada en su papeleo-._

**Rachel:** ¿El coordinador es la misma persona?

**Enfermera:** Así es; suele pasar en varias unidades del hospital. Las secciones, que conectan entre sí, las lleva una misma persona.

**Rachel:** Gracias señorita. ¿Le importaría que echase un vistazo por aquí?

**Enfermera:** Está usted como en su casa _–sonrió mientras grapaba unos informes y los archivaba-._

Parecía ser el día de suerte de Rachel al encontrase con esa enfermera que le dejaba caminar a su anchas por la zona, ya que el día anterior tuvo muchos problemas para circular por urgencias y quirófanos debido a que la gente desconfiaba de ella. Quinn, por su parte, estaba teniendo una charla amena con el psicólogo de la unidad; no le fue tan difícil hacerle creer que era psiquiatra del centro, aunque algunas veces no entendía algunos términos empleados por ese hombre.

**Psicólogo:** Me parece muy interesante su estudio señora Raven _–le sonrió simpático-._

**Quinn:** Gracias, por eso me gustaría que me facilitase algunos de sus archivos sobre los pacientes, sobre todo, de aquellos que sean más problemáticos.

**Psicólogo:** No es fácil tratar con éste tipo de pacientes; tú ya me entiendes… pero la mayoría sufren depresión, estado de ansiedad… Tengo por aquí algunos pacientes que no se adaptaban al perfil normal ante estas situaciones _–le explicaba mientras buscaba entre sus archivos-._

**Quinn:** Me gustaría, si fuese tan amable, echarle un vistazo a esos informes.

**Psicólogo:** Aquí están _–espetó dejando un gran archivador encima de la mesa-._ Estos son los casos desde que entré aquí, hace ya cinco años. Espero que le sirvan.

**Quinn:** Muchas gracias doctor _–agradeció estrechándole la mano-._ Ha sido un placer conocerle _–dijo a la vez que cogía el archivador-._

**Psicólogo:** Espero que me vaya contando cómo va el estudio, ya que nadie se interesa por estas cosas en esta unidad _–mostró algo de enfado-._

**Quinn:** ¿Lo dice por el doctor Milton? _–preguntó curiosa por saber más cosas de aquel extraño hombre-._

**Psicólogo:** Él sólo se preocupa de su imagen y de su economía. No creo que preste mucha atención a los pacientes _–contestó algo apenado-._

**Quinn:** Entiendo… _-se quedó pensativa-._ Ya le diré algo _–le sonrió a la vez que salía de aquel despacho-._

**Charles:** Hola señorita Raven _–saludó simpático mientras se acercaba por detrás-._

**Quinn:** ¡Qué susto me ha dado! _–exclamó al no esperarse al doctor-._

**Charles:** Siento haberla asustado… ¿Tiene lo que busca? _–preguntó de manera coqueta-._

**Quinn:** Sí, aquí lo tengo. El personal de este hospital está siendo muy agradable _–soltó con una falsa y forzada sonrisa-._

**Charles:** Si quiere, puede acompañarme a mi despacho y le ayudo con lo que necesite… _–se le insinuó-. _

**Rachel:** Va a tener que ser en otro momento Doctor Milton _–apareció por el pasillo e interrumpió la escena-._

**Charles:** Hola de nuevo doctora…

**Rachel:** Kent, Doctora Kent _–espetó enfadada al ver el comportamiento del doctor-._

**Charles:** Eso Kent. Le decía a su compañera que si quieren puedo ayudarles en su investigación.

**Rachel:** Ya tenemos lo más importante, doctor, y tenemos algo de prisa… Pero gracias de todas formas _–comentó sacando a su mujer de ese lugar-._

**Charles:** ¡Hasta la próxima! Y si necesitan algo estaré a su entera disposición.

**Quinn:** Gracias doctor _–agradeció mientras caminaba hacia la salida-._

**Rachel:** Me gustaría meterle una bala por el culo al doctorcito _–refunfuñó por lo bajo-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué haces Rachel? ¡Hemos perdido una oportunidad de saber más cosas sobre él! El psicólogo me ha dado algunas pistas sobre ese hombre.

**Rachel:** No quiero que sospeche. He descubierto que maneja la unidad de trasplantes y eso es algo que no me cuadra mucho…

**Quinn:** ¿Crees que el doctor es el asesino? _–preguntó incrédula-._

**Rachel:** Es una posibilidad Quinn.

**Quinn:** Creo que los celos te están nublando el juicio.

Las chicas salieron con toda la información recogida hacia comisaría, al menos allí no tenían que seguir fingiendo como en ese hospital. Analizar toda la información que Quinn había recogido les podría llevar fácilmente un par de días, tiempo que emplearían en comprobar informaciones y oxigenarse de los pasillos de aquel centro.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 13:00 horas.**_

**Quinn:** Estoy agotada _–comentó dejando todos los archivadores sobre su mesa-._

**Santana:** ¿Has salvado muchas vidas doctora Fabray? _–bromeó-._

**Quinn:** No estoy para coñas San. Estar en un hospital agota física y mentalmente.

**Santana:** Y encima traes trabajo a casa… _–señaló los informes que tenía sobre la mesa-._

**Rachel:** No molestes más San… ¿Vosotras que habéis averiguado?

**Santana:** Por ahora, no mucho más que vosotras.

**Rachel:** Sacaremos algo de estos archivos, estoy segura.

**Quinn:** Esta noche tenemos teatro Rachel _–resopló volviendo a mirar la pila de archivadores-._

**Rachel:** Pero…

**Santana:** ¡Eres tonta Berry! _–exclamó mientras pegaba una colleja a la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué me pegas? _–preguntó mientras se acariciaba la zona dolorida e la cabeza-._

**Santana:** Por si se te pasa por la cabeza cancelar lo de la obra…

**Rachel:** ¡Ni de coña San! Sólo pensaba en el concierto de Charlie.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa con lo de Charlie? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** Que es muy tarde y tenemos que ponernos a trabajar; no sé si vamos a poder ir.

**Santana:** Tu amiga te necesita y tú pensando en trabajo… ¡No cambias enana!

Las chicas se pasaron parte de la tarde leyendo informes y comparando casos. Se habían planteado adelantar todo lo posible en esas pocas horas para poder seguir con los planes que llevaban en mente. Rachel había conseguido una lista con los pacientes trasplantados y otra lista con los que estaban en espera; papeles que resultaron ser más importantes de lo que pensaron en un primer momento.

**Quinn:** Coinciden tres personas en la listas _–explicó agotada poniéndose la mano en el cuello-._

**Rachel:** Será mejor que dejemos los papeles por hoy _–miró su reloj-._ Son las 19:00 y tenemos que llegar a casa, dar de cenar a los niños y llamar a la canguro.

**Quinn:** Tienes razón, es tardísimo y éste caso nos absorbe mucho tiempo. Los niños estarán preocupados porque no pasamos tiempo con ellos.

**Rachel:** Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos por el buen camino y seguro que averiguamos algo pronto. No te agobies.

**Quinn:** Espero que estés en lo cierto cielo.

Las chicas llegaron a casa encontrándose a una sonriente Charlie jugando con los niños. Lucy intentaba aporrear una guitarra, porque más que tocar parecía que la estaba torturando, mientras la rubia ponía caras raras a Jason para que le sonriera.

**Quinn:** Le encantas a los niños Charlie _–sonrió al observar la escena-._

**Charlie:** Y a mí ellos _–comentó acariciando la cabeza de Lucy-._

**Lucy:** ¡Mamás! _–exclamó al oír a sus madres hablar-._

**Charlie:** Os echa mucho de menos… ¿Tan difícil es el caso? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Rachel:** Más de lo que te imaginas _–espetó con su hija en brazos-._

El pequeño Jason, al escuchar la voz de su mamá, alargó sus bracitos pidiendo algo de atención.

**Quinn:** Hola amor _–agarró al pequeño y le besó la cabeza-._ Veo que la tita Charlie te ha bañado.

**Charlie:** No tenía mucho que hacer y me apetecía hacerlo…

**Lucy:** También me preparó chocolate _–sonrió contenta-._

**Rachel:** Os tiene muy mal acostumbrados _–posó a su hija sobre el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga-._

**Lucy:** Para mamá _–dijo riéndose intentando salir de los brazos de su madre-._

**Charlie:** Chicas, me tengo que ir ya. Es muy tarde y he quedado para la prueba de sonido con Amber _–se excusaba mientras recogía sus cosas-._

**Quinn:** Gracias por venir a cuidarles _–se acercó a su amiga para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-._

**Charlie:** No es ninguna molestia. Es más, adoro venir y estar con ellos _–sonrió-._ Al menos me hacen olvidar por unos momentos…

**Rachel: **Puedes venir cuando quieras _–se acercó a ella para abrazarla, al sentir que le cambiaba el gesto-._

**Charlie:** Os espero esta noche _–dijo a modo de despedida-._

_**Broadway, 20:45 horas.**_

Las chicas hacían su entrada en uno de los mejores teatros de Broadway. Como habían sido invitadas al estreno, se vistieron con algo más acorde al evento; de ahí que optasen a ponerse vestido largo para la ocasión. Una multitud de fotógrafos y periodistas, de todos los medios, se encontraban reunidos en la puerta del teatro para recoger entrevistas y realizar las mejores fotos de la noche.

**Rachel:** Yo no sabía que la obra fuese tan importante _–susurró en el oído de su mujer-._

**Quinn:** No te enteras nunca de nada Rach _–sonrió-._

**Rachel:** ¡Mira! ¡Allí está la actriz, esa tan guapa! _–exclamó observándola posar para los fotógrafos-._

**Quinn:** Yo no sé qué perra te ha entrado ahora con esa chica… _–soltó celosa-._

**Rachel:** Después de verla en carteles por toda la ciudad, impresiona verla a pocos metros de ti _–explicó sin apartar la vista de la joven actriz rubia-._

**Quinn:** Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es la madre de Emily. Lucy no para de hablar de ella y quería agradecerle lo de las entradas…

**Rachel:** Por aquí tampoco la veo. Estará ocupada ultimando los últimos preparativos _–comentó tirando de su mujer para entrar dentro-._

Las chicas caminaron por el gran teatro buscando el sitio que les correspondía por las entradas.

**Rachel:** Son estas.

**Quinn:** Perfecto, estamos que nos comemos el escenario _–espetó emocionada-._

**Rachel:** Desde aquí no perderemos detalle de nada Quinn.

El teatro comenzó a llenarse; en pocos minutos la obra iba a comenzar. La gente iba murmurando toda clase de rumores sobre la actriz principal y el resto del elenco, incluida la famosa directora. Las luces se apagaron haciendo que todo el mundo se callara; los juegos de luces y la apertura del gran telón granate daban el pistoletazo de salida a esa gran obra.

**Quinn:** Ha sido increíble, ¿verdad? _–dijo ilusionada-._

**Rachel:** Nunca llegué a pensar que algún día iba a gustarme este tipo de obras _–comentó contenta con el resultado-. _Ha sido una experiencia única.

**Quinn:** La madre de Emily es guapa, ¿verdad?

**Rachel:** ¡Bah! Normalilla…

**Quinn:** Espero que lleguemos a tiempo al local de Amber _–miró su reloj-._ No me gustaría dejar tirada a Charlie.

**Rachel:** La obra se ha alargado más de lo normal. Y encima la masificación de periodistas no ayudaba…

**Quinn:** ¿Tú crees que Charlie está bien? _–preguntó cambiando de tema-._

**Rachel:** No _–contestó tajante-._

**Quinn:** Parece que se le ve bien…

**Rachel:** Ella siempre ha sido así, se guarda el dolor. Es muy parecida a ti en ese aspecto.

Dolor que no tenía nada que ver con el que sentía Sue, que se encontraba en su casa viendo la televisión tumbada en el sofá intentando reposar por los fuertes dolores que le causaban aquellos días del mes que tanto disgustan a la mayoría de las mujeres. Chocolate, televisión y reposo.

Ensimismada en aquella posición, se alteró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Se levantó del sofá justo en el momento en el que su programa de televisión favorito llegaba a la publicidad.

**Sue:** Espero que sea importante _–dijo para sí misma enfadada-._

Otro sonido de la puerta hizo que Sue se diera más prisa en llegar hasta la entrada para abrir.

**Sue:** ¿Quién es? _–preguntó cerca de la puerta-._

**Alejandra:** Soy Alejandra, señorita Sylvester _–gritó de forma divertida-._

**Sue:** Al fin se digna a presentarse _–susurró mientras quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta-._

* * *

Se acerca la recta final...

¿Os hace una maratón para terminar? 1/6

Abrazos!


	36. Un Ángel

_**Un Ángel**_

**Alejandra:** Soy Alejandra, señorita Sylvester _–gritó de forma divertida-._

**Sue:** Al fin se digna a presentarse _–susurró mientras quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta-._

**Alejandra:** Buenas noches comisaria _–dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-._

**Sue:** ¡Eres tú! _–exclamó con sorpresa al reconocer al fin a la chica-._

**Alejandra:** Siento haber tardado tanto, pero el caso no me permitía acercarme a usted ni a nadie _–explicó algo seria-._

**Sue:** ¿Cómo? _–preguntó aún sorprendida-._

**Alejandra:** Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicaciones, es muy tarde. Mañana me paso por la comisaría y lo discutimos; tengo que arreglar unos asuntos primero _–comentó con algo de prisa-._

**Sue:** Espero informe detallado de todo _–espetó algo más seria-._

**Alejandra:** Lo que usted diga señora _–se despidió para marcharse del piso de Sue-._

**Sue:** Increíble… _-dijo en voz alta para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta-._

_**Local de Amber, 01:03 horas.**_

Rachel y Quinn, después del estreno del musical, llegaron al local con un poco de retraso debido al tráfico.

**Rachel:** ¡Mira! ¡Allí está! _–exclamó observando el escenario-._

**Quinn:** Hemos llegado con el concierto empezado _–dijo algo triste-._

**Rachel:** Antes de salir le escribí un mensaje a Blaine para pedirle que fuese a casa a cuidar de los niños.

**Quinn:** La canguro tiene ganada el cielo con nosotras _–sonrió-._

Rachel hizo un saludo desde el público a su amiga para hacerle saber que estaban allí escuchándola y apoyándola, como siempre. Charlie, al verlas, sonrió mientras cantaba la canción _"Duele" _de la cantante Chenoa. Su rostro mostraba toda la tristeza que sentía sobre el escenario; desde la muerte de Amanda no podía cantar otro tipo de canciones que no fuesen tristes y que expresaran todo el dolor que le invadía por dentro. Cuando terminó la canción, se acercó al micrófono.

**Charlie:** Ahora quería cantar una canción, que lleva conmigo en la gira desde hace un tiempo, y que compuse en un momento de mi vida un tanto complicado y difícil. Ahora la quería compartir con todos vosotros.

La rubia tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua que se encontraba a los pies de la banqueta donde se encontraba sentada tocando la guitarra. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción _"Yo también fui feliz"._

**Quinn:** Lleva cantando esta canción desde que volvió de su gira… _–comentó preocupada mirando a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Y, al parecer, también la ha ido cantando en la gira.

Charlie seguía interpretando el resto de la canción cuando sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo. Sentía como si su cuerpo le avisara de algo… Abrió los ojos y los fijó en una muchacha que se encontraba cerca de la barra del bar.

_-No puede ser. Estás viendo alucinaciones Charlie- pensó mientras cantaba._

**Charlie:** Me van a disculpar un momento _–logró pronunciar al terminar la canción sin apartar la vista de la muchacha-._

Rachel y Quinn se miraron preocupadas al ver la cara de su amiga, pues no era normal que Charlie parase un concierto a la mitad y de esa manera. Charlie dejó la guitarra apoyada en un soporte que se encontraba cerca de su banqueta y, de un salto, bajó del escenario para llegar antes a su objetivo.

**Charlie:** ¡No puede ser! _–exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos-._

**Amanda:** Hola Charlie _–saludó con la incertidumbre de saber cómo iba a reaccionar su rubia-._

**Charlie:** Estabas muerta… _–soltó casi sin voz con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Amanda:** Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas y…

Amanda no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la mano de Charlie golpeaba con fuerza su cara.

**Charlie:** ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Hacerme creer que estabas muerta! _–exclamó alterada con las manos en la cabeza-._

Charlie se encontraba entre un estado de enfado, llanto y sorpresa cuando las chicas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba. Habían decidido acercarse hasta allí al oírla gritar.

**Quinn:** ¡Charlie! _–gritaba intentando encontrarla entre tanta gente-._

**Rachel:** ¡No puede ser! _–agarrando a su mujer del brazo-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa Rachel? _–preguntó mirando la cara de su mujer-._

**Rachel:** Es Amanda _–señalaba con el dedo la dirección donde se encontraban las dos chicas-._

**Quinn:** ¡Joder! _–exclamó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** ¡Charlie! ¡Espera! _–gritó al ver cómo Charlie se iba llorando hacia los camerinos-._

**Rachel:** Si no lo veo no lo creo…

**Quinn:** ¿Está viva? No entiendo nada…

**Rachel:** ¿Vamos? _–preguntó a su mujer para seguir a la morena-._

**Quinn:** Será mejor que aclaren primero sus cosas, ya tendrá tiempo de explicarnos a nosotras.

**Rachel:** Tienes razón, mejor será que nos vayamos a casa _–dijo agarrando la mano de su mujer para salir del local de su amiga-._

_**Hospital Memorial de Nueva York, en ese mismo momento.**_

El personal del hospital se encontraba trabajando duramente, ya que se había producido un accidente múltiple y la mayoría de heridos habían sido trasladados hasta el Memorial, ya que era el centro de urgencias más cercano al lugar del siniestro.

**Charles:** Llevamos tres víctimas con ésta _–comentó mientras se sacaba los guantes y se bajaba la mascarilla de la cara-. _Hora de la muerte… 01:03 horas. Enfermera, por favor, vayan preparando al donante para los órganos.

**Enfermera:** Pero los familiares…

**Charles:** El hombre tenía el carnet de donante, no me hace falta el permiso de nadie _–contestó malhumorado-._

**Enfermera:** Lo que usted ordene doctor _–obedeció desconectando los cables del paciente-._

El responsable de trasplantes se dirigió a su despacho. Se encontraba excesivamente cansado debido a todas las operaciones que tuvo que atender esa noche.

**Hombre:** Doctor Milton _–dijo secamente entrando en el despacho-._

**Charles:** ¿Quién es usted? ¡Fuera de mi despacho! _–gritó molesto-._

**Hombre:** ¿No se acuerda de mí, doctor? _–soltó una retorcida sonrisa mientras empezaba a cabrearse por la situación-._

**Charles:** Veo a mucha gente a lo largo del día…

**Hombre:** Aaron Blair.

**Charles:** Blair, Blair… _-repitió pensativo intentando recordar algo-._

**Aaron:** Insuficiencia renal crónica. Estuve mucho tiempo en su lista de trasplantes y yendo a diálisis _–explicó de manera calmada-._

**Charles:** Ya le recuerdo _–dijo cayendo en la cuenta del hombre-._ Fue un paciente un tanto conflictivo.

**Aaron:** ¡Conflictivo dices! _–gritó alterado sacando un arma-._

**Charles:** ¡Cálmese! _–se levantó asustado al ver cómo le apuntaba con el arma-._

**Aaron:** Yo era una de las muchas personas que día a día esperábamos una llamada que nos abriese una puerta a la vida. Los días iban pasando y la esperanza de vida era cada vez menor… y, con ella, se marchó la ilusión de seguir viviendo.

**Charles:** Pero no hay órganos suficientes para todos…

**Aaron:** ¡No me venga con esas doctor! _-gritó alterado-_ ¿Acaso me cree estúpido? ¡Sé la clase de negocios en los que está usted metido! Así que no me joda, ¿vale?

**Charles:** ¿Negocios?

**Aaron:** No se haga el inocente…. Sé que usted trafica con los órganos, los vende al mejor postor para poder permitirse todos los lujos que posee. Es una lacra para la sociedad y para el mundo.

**Charles:** Por favor, baje el arma _–realizó un gesto descendente con su mano al ver cómo el hombre se acercaba-._

Una de las enfermeras, que pasaban ronda para vigilar que las máquinas de las bombas de infusión estuvieran funcionando correctamente, escuchó gritos en el despacho del jefe y corrió para llamar a la seguridad del hospital.

Las chicas tenían un teléfono que les conectaba directamente con el servicio de seguridad de ese hospital, por si surgía algún problema mientras se encontraban ausentes durante la investigación del caso.

**Rachel:** Quinn, es del hospital _–vio el aviso en su teléfono-._

**Quinn:** ¡Hoy nunca llegaré a casa! _–exclamó cansada por los tacones-._

**Rachel:** No hay tiempo que perder con eso Quinn, en el hospital tienes ropa en la taquilla.

**Quinn:** Sí, porque no creo que sea muy apropiado llegar al hospital con el traje de fiesta.

_**Local de Amber.**_

Amanda siguió a Charlie hacía los camerinos, pero se encontró con la puerta del mismo cerrado. Amanda golpeó varias veces la puerta para pedir permiso y poder entrar.

**Amanda:** ¡Charlie! ¡Ábreme la puerta! _–gritó desesperada-._

Amanda, al no recibir respuesta, siguió golpeando la puerta con más fuerza.

**Amanda:** Tenemos que hablar Charlie _–soltó conmocionada-._

**Charlie:** ¡Vete! _–exclamó enfadada-._

**Amanda:** No me pienso ir hasta que no me escuches. Y después si no quieres verme, me iré… te lo prometo.

Charlie, ante esas últimas declaraciones, decidió abrir la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo a la morena parada enfrente de ella. Aún le resultaba difícil verla allí… viva.

**Charlie:** Espero que sea buena tu excusa.

**Amanda:** Todo esto lo hice por ti Charlie _–comenzó diciendo-._

**Charlie:** Por ese camino vas mal…

**Amanda:** Es la verdad…

**Charlie:** Creo que va siendo hora de irte. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo y mucho menos de esa manera, sabiendo que pasé un año secuestrada separada de la gente que quería.

**Amanda:** El día que te dejé por la prensa fue el comienzo de todo _–soltó al ver cómo la rubia se iba del camerino-._

**Charlie:** Sigue _–espetó parándose en seco de espaldas a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Algunos del grupo del FBI recibimos amenazas de un hombre que quería vengarse por un error que cometimos. Tenía fichado a todo el equipo de Gracie y fue vengándose uno por uno… Al ver que estabas en peligro, decidí que cortar contigo públicamente era la mejor opción para que el asesino desviara su atención hacia otra cosa que no fueses tú.

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _–preguntó dolida-._

**Amanda:** No tenía aún la información suficiente y mientras menos supieras, más a salvo estarías. Tenía que conseguir que estuvieras alejada de mí _–explicó bajando la cabeza-._

**Charlie:** ¡Y lo de tu muerte!

**Amanda:** El día que estuvo Gracie en comisaría estuvimos mirando unos archivos y descubrimos al sospechoso, pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta… el coche de Gracie explotó llevándose a Roger con ella… _–expresó llorando ral recordar el momento-._

**Charlie: **¿Las otras muertes son reales?

**Amanda:** Desgraciadamente sí. Yo me situaba algo más alejada que Roger, aún así estuve un mes hospitalizada en España; el FBI tenía que hacer creer que estaba muerta mientras me recuperaba. Así que me cambiaron la identidad por la de Alejandra y estuve viviendo así escondida todo este tiempo.

**Charlie:** ¿Por eso tu cambio de imagen?

**Amanda:** ¿El cambio de imagen? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Charlie:** Tu pelo está más largo y algo más claro que antes _–comentó observando de arriba abajo a la morena-._

**Amanda:** La explosión hizo que perdiera parte de mi cabello; esto son extensiones y me tuve que poner el pelo más clarito para pasar desapercibida. Las cicatrices del cuerpo son debido a las operaciones y a algunos injertos de piel que me hicieron; tenía grandes quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Y la de la cara… pues… _-suspiró-. _Bueno, fue un trozo del coche que salió disparado y, aunque me protegí, acabó por atravesarme todo el cuerpo afectando también a mi cara _–explicó con mal gesto recordando los dolores del tiempo que estuvo interviniéndose para las reconstrucciones-._

**Charlie:** Debió de ser muy dolorosa la recuperación y… el estar completamente sola.

**Amanda:** No podía contactar con nadie; ni siquiera con mi familia de España _–soltó triste-._

**Charlie:** ¿Y ahora? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Amanda:** Hace un par de días, el FBI, junto con la ayuda de la comisaria Sylvester, detuvieron a los responsables de todo. Por eso he podido volver… _–espetó con una sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** ¿La comisaria lo sabía? _–preguntó completamente sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** Sabía del caso, pero no de quién era. En todo momento estuve hablando con ella bajo la identidad de Alejandra, hasta que me presenté esta noche en su casa y casi le da un mal aire _–se rio recordando la cara de la comisaria-._

**Charlie:** ¡Normal! A mí casi me matas…

**Amanda:** Lo siento cielo, yo…

**Charlie:** No me llames así, por favor _–levantó su mano con un gesto de "stop"-._

**Amanda:** Pero… si he vuelto para estar contigo. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti _–dijo con lágrimas-._

**Charlie:** Y yo también he estado pensando en ti; sufriendo y llorando tu muerte… ¡Todos! Incluso los niños…

**Amanda:** No estaba en mi mano hacer esto. Quiero volver a recuperar mi vida, mi nombre y, lo más importante, a ti.

**Charlie:** Necesito tiempo Amanda. No sé… quizás saber lo que siento y reorganizar mis sentimientos. No es tan fácil olvidar todo lo que ha pasado durante el tiempo que desapareciste…

**Amanda:** Te volveré a conquistar, tenlo por seguro _–la miró desafiante-._

**Charlie:** Haz lo que creas conveniente _–intentó ocultar su sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** Voy a irme al hotel, pero volveré mañana a por ti _–comentó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-._

Charlie alargó el abrazó todo lo que pudo. Tener el cuerpo de la morena tan cerca del suyo le volvía a proporcionar la tranquilidad y la paz que ésta le había dado unos años atrás.

**Charlie:** Todavía están tus cosas en casa.

**Amanda:** Sólo volveré cuando tú me permitas entrar de nuevo en tu vida.

**Charlie:** Pero… ¡Es tu casa! Y tienes todas tus cosas aún en ella.

**Amanda:** Si no te has desecho de ellas aún… no creo que lo hagas ahora que sabes que estoy viva _–le guiñó un ojo-._ Te paso a recoger a las 11:00 _–dijo antes de irse-._

**Charlie:** Pero… _-se quedó sin habla al ver a la morena volver a irse por la puerta-._

Las chicas entraban rápidamente por la puerta del hospital; habían hecho una gran carrera por llegar a tiempo. Se cambiaron de ropa en el vestuario y subieron hasta el lugar que les había indicado el personal de seguridad. Se adentraron en el despacho del doctor Milton, encontrándose una masacre ante sus ojos.

**Quinn:** Llegamos tarde _–dijo observando todo el despacho-._

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda! Yo tenía razón _–se llevó las manos a la cabeza-._

**Quinn:** Con todo el tiempo que llevamos investigando en el hospital… y lo hace justo cuando no estamos de servicio _–se lamentó por el suceso-._

**Rachel:** Ha esperado a que todo el mundo estuviese durmiendo. Y, encima, ha aprovechado que casi todo el personal del hospital estaba atendiendo el accidente múltiple…

**Quinn:** Voy a avisar a Kate y a Sue para que vengan a recoger el cadáver.

**Rachel:** Hay que interrogar al personal; no debe de andar muy lejos _–comentó observando los pasillos del hospital-._

**Quinn:** Rachel, tranquilízate. Han pasado veinte minutos desde el aviso; el asesino debe de haber salido ya del hospital.

**Rachel:** Tienes razón, tomemos los datos del personal y vámonos a casa.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York. Sábado 22 de Junio, 09:00 horas. **_

Desde primera hora de la mañana, la comisaria Sylvester había organizado una reunión para informar del caso del FBI y del nuevo avance en la investigación del asesino que estaba azotando la ciudad de Nueva York.

**Santana:** No me puedo creer que Amanda nos la haya jugado de nuevo…

**Brittany:** A mí me parece bien que haya resucitado… ¿Será un ángel?

**Santana:** No ha resucitado Britt.

**Kate:** Un ángel no sé, pero que tiene más vidas que Tubby… eso seguro _–no pudo evitar reírse ante la buena noticia-._

**Santana:** ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contenta?

**Kate:** Hemos conseguido muchos avances en la investigación y todo gracias a Rachel y Quinn _–abrazó a las chicas-._

**Quinn:** Se ha levantado contenta entonces _–se contagió de la risa mientras recibía el abrazo de la chica-._

**Rachel:** Para que luego me llaméis loca con mis intuiciones…

**Brittany:** No digáis estupideces.

**Santana:** ¿Qué pasa Britt? _–preguntó extrañada por la actitud de su mujer-._

**Brittany:** Lo que le pasa a Kate no es por el caso… Es porque Amanda está viva… ¡No os enteráis de nada!

**Kate:** ¡Britt!

Kate y Brittany hacía tiempo que se habían conocido mejor, pues pasaban mucho tiempo en el laboratorio y habían compartido muchos momentos de trabajo juntas. Se conocían a la perfección, tanto que incluso Brittany había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía la pelirroja hacia su amiga Amanda.

**Quinn:** ¡No! ¿Te enamoraste de Amanda? _–preguntó abriendo la boca-._

**Santana:** Tienes el gusto en el culo zanahoria _–espetó con cara de asco-._

**Rachel:** ¿Soy la única que no se entera de nada?

**Kate:** Yo solo estoy feliz porque nuestra amiga está viva y con nosotras de nuevo.

**Santana:** Hablando de la reina de Roma… por la puerta asoma _–sonrió ante la situación que se avecinaba-._

**Brittany:** ¡Mandy! _–gritó tirándose a los brazos de la morena-._

**Amanda:** ¡Britt! ¡Me estás ahogando!

**Brittany:** ¿Los ángeles se ahogan?

**Amanda:** ¿Ángeles? _–frunció el ceño extrañada-._

**Santana: **Hola Amanda _–la abrazó simpática-_. Estábamos hablando de tu vuelta… que, por cierto, hay una persona que está deseando verte _–amplió su sonrisa señalando a Kate-._

**Kate:** Te voy a matar San _–espetó por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Hola pelirroja _–dijo con su característica sonrisa-._

**Kate:** Ho… la…

**Santana:** ¡Ya se me ha atascado! _–rodó los ojos-._

**Amanda:** Me alegro mucho de estar de nuevo con todas vosotras _–abrazó tiernamente a Kate-._

**Quinn:** Nosotras te vimos ayer en el local de Amber, pero no quisimos interrumpir.

**Amanda:** Os he echado tanto de menos… _–dijo mientras agarraba a Rachel para hacerla girar mientras la abrazaba-._

**Santana:** Vas a chafar al enano.

**Quinn:** ¡San! _–gritó-._

**Amanda:** Ven aquí tú también rubia.

Después de un rato de charla con las chicas en comisaría, Amanda se fue a buscar a su rubia; había quedado con ella esa misma mañana para comenzar a reconquistarla. Las chicas, en cambio, siguieron inmersas en el caso.

**Kate:** Charles Milton, médico del hospital Memorial. Murió por un disparo en el corazón para después arrancárselo y dejarlo puesto en sus manos.

**Rachel:** Quinn y yo tenemos algunos nombres de los posibles sospechosos. En una hora tenemos que ir al hospital a interrogar al personal, que estaba de guardia anoche, y recogeremos las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo del hospital para ver al asesino entrar.

**Kate:** Perfecto. Santana, quiero que vayas con las chicas y les ayudes en la búsqueda. Brittany y yo nos quedaremos con el cadáver. Los chicos tienen hoy el día libre.

**Quinn:** Blaine se quedó anoche en casa con los niños y me dijo que iba a recoger a María y a Lucy al colegio.

**Santana:** Le debo unas cuantas al engominado.

Las chicas volvieron al hospital para comenzar con la investigación. Tenían mucho trabajo acumulado, así que decidieron dividirse para la interrogación del personal y así, mientras, les daría tiempo a los de seguridad a recopilar las cintas de grabación de las cámaras de seguridad.

**Quinn:** Los de urgencias estuvieron muy ocupados anoche con lo del accidente, así que no se percataron de nada.

**Santana:** Yo tengo una lista con los visitantes y los familiares de los pacientes.

**Rachel:** Estuve hablando con la enfermera que dio el aviso y me ha descrito al hombre que entró al despacho del doctor Milton. Al parecer, era un hombre alto, de complexión media, con barba, moreno y de cejas pronunciadas.

**Quinn:** Será mejor que veamos las cintas de seguridad _–comentó sacando la cinta que había pedido con la hora exacta en la que se cometió el crimen-._

Las chicas pusieron el video en un despacho que les había proporcionado el director del hospital. Estuvieron durante un buen rato viendo en la televisión a todo el personal que circulaba por los pasillos, pero detectaron la figura de un hombre que no vestía el uniforme del hospital y se adentraba en el despacho del doctor.

**Santana:** Mira el cabrón _–dijo observando la televisión-._ Al fin te pongo cara…

**Quinn:** A ese hombre lo he visto en algún sitio…

**Rachel:** ¿Dónde? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** ¡Los archivos del psicólogo! _–exclamó saltando de la silla-._ Creo recordar que se llamaba Aaron… No me acuerdo del apellido, pero estaba entre los posibles sospechosos que separamos el otro día.

**Rachel:** Ahora que lo dices… ¡Tienes razón! _–exclamó cayendo en el hombre de los archivos-._

**Santana:** Pues vamos a comisaría a buscar los antecedentes _–comentó algo más tranquila-._

* * *

2/6


	37. Luces de Neón

_**Luces De Neón**_

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Las chicas regresaban a media mañana del hospital. Ya tenían el material suficiente para terminar de investigar y no podían perder más tiempo. El asesino era una persona escurridiza y se movía rápidamente.

**Quinn:** ¡Aquí está! _–exclamó mientras sacaba el informe del hombre-._

**Santana:** ¡Qué memoria Fabray! _–dijo sorprendida-. _Te envidio chica.

**Quinn:** Aaron Blair, 39 años. Trastorno psicótico debido a su patología, insuficiencia renal crónica. Pendiente de trasplante de riñón. Muestra conductas agresivas en el trascurso del tratamiento de diálisis y en las visitas a las consultas. Médico responsable: Doctor Milton _–leyó el informe ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras-._

**Rachel:** También hay adjuntada una foto en el informe _–sacó una foto de la carpeta-._

**Santana:** Todo un figura… _–comentó ojeando por encima los informes que tenía Quinn en la mano-._

**Rachel:** Voy a meter el nombre en el ordenador para buscar antecedentes.

**Santana:** Yo mientras avisaré a Kate y a los demás.

Rachel y Quinn buscaron en el ordenador central los datos del asesino. Tenían el nombre, un vídeo y las fotografías de los informes para poder localizarlo.

**Quinn:** Parece que no está fichado por la policía.

**Rachel:** No habrá cometido ningún delito, pero me juego algo a que tiene multas de tráfico _–espetó mientras buscaba en un nuevo directorio del ordenador-._

**Kate:** Así que éste es el hombre que buscamos… _–dijo para sí misma mientras observaba los informes-._

**Santana:** Las subinspectoras están trabajando en la localización.

**Kate:** Cuando encuentren algo convocaremos una reunión para montar el operativo. Yo termino en un momento los análisis para adjuntarlos a los demás papeleos.

_**Casa de Amanda, 11:00 horas.**_

Amanda, después de arreglar los papeles con Sue y con el FBI, al fin podría decir que era nuevamente Amanda Scott y no Alejandra Moreno como hacía más de un mes. Sue le había prometido que podría regresar a su mismo puesto cuando ella estuviese preparada para volver al trabajo.

Amanda se encontraba en la puerta de la que era su casa, con la llave en sus manos, pensando si debía de usarla o no; gesto que le resultaba bastante extraño realizar al pasar tanto tiempo fuera.

**Charlie:** ¿Ibas a pensártelo mucho tiempo? _–preguntó al verla parada en la puerta de la casa-._

**Amanda:** ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? _–preguntó algo asustada por la presencia de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Serás todo lo que quieras, pero la puntualidad es algo que te caracteriza siempre… ya seas Alejandra, Susan o lo que quieras.

**Amanda:** En eso no te equivocas rubia _–dijo con media sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Te conozco muy bien.

**Amanda:** Mejor que yo misma.

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué te has quedado parada en la puerta? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Amanda:** De repente he sentido una sensación extraña… Algo así extraño… Como si fuesen muchos años los que he estado fuera y, aunque sea mi casa y haya abierto mil veces esta puerta, me sentía como si estuviera invadiendo tu intimidad _–explicó avergonzada-._

**Charlie:** Ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta casa, es tuya y la ocupa soy yo en realidad _–intentó tranquilizar a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Aunque esta casa la compré yo, desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida… es igual de tuya que mía, nunca pienses que no es tu hogar _–dijo con la mirada de súplica-._

**Charlie:** Gracias por considerarlo.

**Amanda:** Antes de intentar reconquistarte, te quería pedir un favor _–espetó con algo de miedo-._

**Charlie:** ¿De qué se trata? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Amanda:** Me gustaría que me acompañases a ver a los niños.

**Charlie:** ¿Algún problema con eso?

**Amanda:** No es ningún problema, pero no sé cómo se lo van a tomar… o si se van a asustar _–agachó la cabeza triste-._

**Charlie:** No te preocupes _–comentó apretándole la mano suavemente-._ Los niños supongo que se sorprenderán al principio, pero después ya verás lo contentos que se ponen, sobre todo María.

**Amanda:** Seguro que se quedó destrozada.

**Charlie:** Perdió a su madrina y a su mejor amiga… Es normal, eras su ejemplo a seguir.

**Amanda:** Entonces… ¿Me acompañas? _–suplicó con cara de lástima-._

**Charlie:** No me podría resistir a esa carita aunque no quisiera _–sonrió-._

**Amanda:** ¿A nada? _–preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-._

**Charlie:** Sé por dónde vas Mandy y vas a tener que trabajar muy duro por todo este tiempo que me has tenido abandonada.

**Amanda:** Al menos no estás tan enfadada como ayer…

**Charlie: **Decidí darte un margen.

**Amanda:** Tendré que aprovecharlo.

**Charlie:** Eso ya es cosa tuya. ¡Vamos! _–dijo lanzándole las llaves de su coche-._

**Amanda:** ¡Hace mil que no conduzco! _–exclamó con las llaves del coche en sus manos-._

**Charlie:** ¿Tú no querías recuperar tu vida?

**Amanda:** Sí _–se levantó del sofá-._

**Charlie:** Pues empieza por lo básico antes de seguir por lo más complicado.

**Amanda:** ¿Lo más complicado?

**Charlie:** Te has vuelto algo lenta este tiempo _–le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta de la casa-._

Amanda, ante este gesto, se quedó paralizada. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pues no se había sentido así de bien desde hacía bastante tiempo; desde que despertó en aquel extraño hospital, con unos dolores insoportables. Sin contar lo irreconocible que se sentía ante el espejo al tener casi todo el pelo quemado y el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y heridas…

Desde ese día no había podido conciliar el sueño; la misma escena se le repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella se encontraba corriendo hacia el coche mientras veía la cara de Gracie antes de que la explosión arruinara todo. Se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo, que por sólo unos segundos la vida de dos personas se escapó ante sus ojos.

**Amanda:** Para eso sigo siendo la misma… Te lo demuestro cuando quieras _–comentó saliendo detrás de ella-._

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la sala de juntas de la comisaría. Rachel y Quinn habían terminado con las investigaciones y, al parecer, tenían algo por dónde comenzar.

**Quinn:** Aaron no tiene ningún antecedente, pero Rachel ha encontrado un par de multas impagadas a su nombre.

**Kate:** Bien, empezaremos por la dirección que nos muestra los datos de tráfico _–dijo seria mientras revisaba los papeles de tráfico encontrados por Rachel-._

**Santana:** Al fin tenemos algo por dónde empezar, tengo ganas de atrapar a ese cabrón.

**Kate:** No podemos ir rápido y estropear los avances que llevamos.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué sugiere inspectora?

**Kate:** Vamos a prepararnos con el equipo para salir a primera hora de la tarde. Lo más seguro es que el asesino piense que lo hemos descubierto por las cámaras del hospital y se estará moviendo continuamente…

**Rachel:** ¿Estás queriendo decir que le demos tiempo para hacerle creer que no tenemos ninguna prueba que lo incrimine?

**Kate:** Exacto, ahora nos estará esperando. Si le hacemos creer que no sabemos nada, bajará la guardia y cometerá un error.

**Santana:** Odio las esperas.

**Kate:** Haremos equipo Andy, Rachel, Santana, Brittany y yo.

**Santana:** ¿Y Blaine?

**Kate:** Prefiero que alguien se quede cuidando de los niños _–le guiñó un ojo a las subinspectoras-._ Además, no necesitamos tanta gente para atraparle, ¿no? _–preguntó desafiando a la latina-._

**Santana:** Por mí como si os tomáis el día libre todas… _–espetó con orgullo-._

Amanda y Charlie decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante cercano a Central Park. La mañana con las niñas había sido muy intensa, sobre todo cuando fueron a visitar a la pequeña de las Berry-Fabray.

**Charlie:** ¿Cómo te sientes? _–preguntó divertida-._

**Amanda:** Echaba de menos a los pequeños. ¡Jason está enorme! _–exclamó abriendo los ojos-._

**Charlie:** Come como una lima… _–se rio recordando al pequeño-._

**Amanda:** María es un amor _–suspiró recordando el momento del reencuentro con su ahijada-._ Se sorprendió al verme, pero al final se enganchó a la pierna y no quería soltarse.

**Charlie:** No quería perderte de vista.

**Amanda:** Pero Lucy me asustó un poco…

**Charlie:** No te preocupes por Lucy, ya sabes cómo es de dramática. Seguro que el desmayo fue fingido _–comentó sin poder aguantar la risa-._

**Amanda:** No tiene gracia _–le lanzó la servilleta sin pensarlo-._

**Charlie:** "No puede ser lo que ven mis ojos" _–imitó a su pequeña sobrina, poniéndose una mano en la frente mientras se desmayaba- ._

Amanda se enfadó con la rubia al sentir que se estaba aprovechando de la situación vivida con los pequeños para meterse con ella y reírse.

**Charlie:** ¡Vamos Mandy! No te enfades, era una broma _–se disculpó observando la cara de la morena-._

**Amanda: **No me enfado, en el fondo me gusta ver lo bien que te lo pasas aunque sea a mi costa _–esbozó una media sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Lo que sea, pero la cara que pusiste no tiene precio.

**Amanda:** Cambiando de tema… _–dijo mientras se revolvía en la silla-. _Me gustaría…

**Charlie:** Miedo me das cuando tardas tanto en hablar…

**Amanda:** Verás… Estando en el hospital tanto tiempo, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ti y, aunque no se me dé muy bien estas cosas, te he escrito una canción.

**Charlie:** ¡¿Una canción?! ¿En serio? _–exclamó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** Sé lo mucho que te apasiona el mundo de la música y lo importante que es para ti. Y, bueno… pensé que una canción expresaría lo mucho que me importas de una manera más especial.

**Charlie:** ¿Me la vas a cantar?

**Amanda:** No sé muy bien cantar, ni tocar ningún instrumento… pero… _-dijo sacando una hoja del bolso-._

Charlie cogió la hoja que le ofrecía la morena de manera algo avergonzada. Nada más abrir el papel se quedó algo extrañada.

**Charlie:** ¿Está escrita en español? _–preguntó-._

**Amanda:** Sí, lo siento pero mis sentimientos los expreso así. El español me permite tener un lenguaje más enriquecedor para expresarme, pero si quieres te la traduzco y…

**Charlie:** ¡No! _–gritó interrumpiéndola-._

**Amanda:** Yo solo quería ayudarte.

**Charlie:** No es por eso. Si la canción es así, me la tendré que aprender en español. Las adaptaciones estropean mucho la esencia…

**Amanda:** Al menos te podré ayudar con el idioma _–espetó algo más calmada por la reacción de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Voy a tener que dar un cursillo acelerado de español, pero quiero que me la cantes primero para ver qué tal suena de tus labios _–le volvió a entregar la hoja con la letra-._ ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

**Amanda:** Luces de Neón.

**Charlie:** Me gusta _–dijo ilusionada-._

**Amanda:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa, pero espero que luego sea capaz de mostrártela.

**Charlie:** Estoy impaciente por escucharla.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York, 16:00 horas.**_

Los chicos se encontraban de un lado a otro de la comisaría. Los nervios fluían por el cuerpo de todos debido al operativo, pues siempre que salían de esa forma, no podían evitar situarse en el peor de los casos. Nunca se sabía cómo iba a acabar el día.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todas las armas, se dirigieron al furgón en el que se trasladarían hasta la dirección que tenían marcada.

**Rachel:** Espero que todo salga bien _–apretó la mano de Quinn fuertemente-._

**Quinn:** Seguro que sí, Lucy nos espera en casa para ver su programa favorito _–intentó calmar los nervios de su mujer-._

**Santana:** Por favor Berry, no seas igual de dramática que tu hija.

**Quinn:** No te metas con Lucy, San.

**Santana:** No me meto con ella… Sólo digo que son iguales y cada día que pasa es peor.

**Rachel:** Y María cada vez es más salvaje _–la desafió con la mirada-._

**Santana:** No tienes valor para repetir eso de nuevo _–la señaló con el dedo furiosa-._

**Brittany:** ¡Chicas! Dejad de discutir sobre nuestras hijas.

**Quinn:** Brittany tiene razón, estamos nerviosas y sólo decimos tonterías.

**Kate:** Necesito que estéis concentradas en el operativo y que no os peléis aunque sea por estas horas… ¿De acuerdo? _–ordenó molesta-._

Las chicas llegaron a la dirección indicada, bajaron del coche y se adentraron en el edificio que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en una urbanización de apariencia tranquila. Llamaron a la puerta y, al ver que no se encontraba nadie en la casa, decidieron preguntar en la casa de al lado.

**Santana:** Perdone señor, ¿sabe si el señor Aaron Blair vive allí? _–preguntó señalando la puerta-._

**Vecino:** Sí, vive ahí.

**Santana:** ¿Y sabría decirme por casualidad dónde podemos encontrarle?

**Vecino:** Si no está en su casa, suele pasar bastantes horas en un taller que tiene a dos calles más abajo.

**Santana:** Muchas gracias _–se despidió educadamente del vecino-._

Los chicos se dividieron para cubrir más terreno. Rachel, Quinn y Britt se quedaron esperando cerca de la casa del asesino, mientras que Andy, Kate y Santana decidieron ir hacia ese taller que les había comentado el vecino del señor Blair.

**Rachel:** Esto parece muy tranquilo y eso me pone más nerviosa _–caminaba de un lado a otro observando a todos lados de la calle-._

**Quinn:** Relájate Rachel, todo saldrá bien. Vamos bien equipadas.

**Rachel:** Espero que las demás se encuentren bien.

**Brittany:** Estando mi Sanny con ellos, no les pasará nada.

**Kate:** La puerta está abierta _–comentó al llegar al taller del hombre-._

**Andy:** No hagamos ruido.

Los tres se adentraron al taller. En apariencia, parecía una tienda de relojes antiguos. Nada sospechoso, ni tampoco había señales de que se encontrase alguien dentro.

**Santana:** Tiene que haber una puerta, o algo, hacia una trastienda _–bajó la voz-._

**Kate:** Probemos a abrir la puerta.

Kate, al abrir la puerta que comunicaba con un pequeño almacén, no pudo evitar que, al abrirla, la puerta emitiera un chirrido debido a la oxidación de las bisagras.

**Santana:** ¡Mierda, Kate! _–exclamó susurrando por lo bajo-._

**Kate:** No puedo hacer nada ante eso _–se excusó de las acusaciones de la latina-._

**Aaron:** ¿Quién anda ahí? _–preguntó al escuchar ruido-._

**Andy:** Nos va a descubrir.

El chico, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se dirigió a una mesa que tenía para reparar los relojes y abrió un cajón para sacar su arma. Kate se adelantó al grupo, escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas, para tener mejor visibilidad del almacén.

**Santana:** ¿Qué hace la loca? _–preguntó a Andy viendo como la pelirroja se arriesgaba-._

**Andy:** No lo sé _–espetó extrañado-._

Aaron avanzó con su arma hacía la puerta, muy lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! Se está acercando y Kate está visible en esa zona.

**Andy:** Voy a distraerle _–comentó cogiendo un trozo de madera que había en el suelo y lanzándolo al lado opuesto al que se encontraba Kate-._

**Aaron:** Sal de ahí _–apuntó en la dirección donde había caído el trozo de madera-._

Kate miró a los chicos aliviada por la rapidez de Andy y, aprovechando que el asesino estaba distraído, se fue aproximando a él.

**Aaron:** ¿Te creías que el viejo truco de lanzar objetos en otra dirección va a poder conmigo? _–preguntó girándose y apuntándole con el arma-._

**Kate:** Será mejor que colabores y sueltes el arma _–dijo de manera firme, sosteniendo su arma-._

Aaron no dejo tiempo a que los demás saliesen a apoyar a su compañera, cuando… sin pensarlo, disparó su arma haciendo que Kate cayese desangrándose en el suelo. A pesar de llevar el chaleco antibalas, la cercanía del asesino con Kate era muy próxima y el calibre de la bala era lo suficientemente grande para atravesar el chaleco y adentrarse en el estómago de la forense.

**Santana:** ¡Hijo de puta! _–gritó saliendo de donde se encontraba escondida con Andy-._

Santana apuntó con su arma y disparó con rabia, acertando en un brazo del muchacho. Andy salió a socorrer a la inspectora, tiempo que aprovechó el asesino para intentar escapar por la parte trasera del almacén.

**Santana:** Voy a buscar a ese cabrón para que no se escape _–gritó dejando a Andy con la inspectora-._

Aaron iba agarrándose fuertemente el brazo que le sangraba cuando notó cómo una bala le atravesaba esta vez la pierna.

**Santana:** ¿Dónde vas? _–gritaba acercándose al asesino-._

El asesino empezó a reírse descontroladamente, lleno de sangre, intentando taponarse las heridas que sangraban abundantemente.

**Santana:** ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

**Aaron:** Tiene gracia que sea la agente López la que me dispare.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**Aaron:** Lo sé todo de vosotras desde que empezasteis a buscarme.

**Santana:** ¿Y por qué te hago tanta gracia? _–preguntó mientras le daba una patada en el estómago-._

**Aaron:** ¿Dónde estabas cuando secuestraron a tu mujer? _–preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente-._

**Santana:** ¡Qué sabrás tú de eso! _–gritó apuntando al hombre a la cabeza-. _¡Ese hijo de puta ya está pudriéndose en la cárcel!

**Aaron:** Quiero que seas tú mi siguiente víctima. Contigo cerraré el círculo…

**Santana:** ¡Cállate! _–exclamó quitándole el seguro al arma-._

**Quinn:** ¡Santana! ¡No lo hagas! _–gritó-._

**Santana:** Este cabrón sabe de nosotras Quinn _–apretó la mandíbula-._

**Quinn:** ¿No ves que eso es lo que quiere? Quiere acabar contigo.

**Aaron:** ¡Vamos zorra! Aprieta el gatillo si no quieres que vaya yo a por tu mujercita y a por tu hija… ¡Ah! ¡No! Que no es tuya…

Santana agarró con fuerza el mango de su pistola y fijó la vista en el hombre, que se encontraba desangrándose tendido en el suelo.

**Santana:** Yo no soy como tú… ¡Quinn! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! _–exclamó guardando su arma mientras esposaba al hombre._

**Aaron:** ¡Por qué no me has matado! _–gritó furioso-._

**Santana:** ¿Y darte el placer? ¿Ponerme a tu altura? Si tanto me has estudiado, deberías saber que soy más que eso.

**Aaron:** Tú tenías que ser la siguiente, mi única y última víctima viva.

**Santana:** Soy más fuerte de lo que crees y mi mujer me hace ser mejor persona _–le contestó dejando al hombre para ir hacia donde se encontraba Kate-._

**Rachel:** La ambulancia no tardará en llegar _–comentó a sus compañeros mientras observaba el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja-._

**Andy:** El chaleco ha absorbido la mayoría del impacto, pero estaba lo suficiente cerca para entrar dentro. Espero que no haya tocado ninguna arteria, ni ningún órgano.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? _–preguntó asustada-._

**Andy:** Ha perdido mucha sangre Britt…

_**Casa de Amanda, en ese mismo instante.**_

Amanda y Charlie llegaron a casa después de comer. Antes habían dado un largo paseo por el parque para contarse mutuamente lo que habían estado viviendo todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

**Charlie:** Toma _–dijo entregándole la guitarra-._

**Amanda:** Yo no sé tocarla, Charlie.

**Charlie:** No sé, podrías haber aprendido en este tiempo…

**Amanda:** Que haya escrito mis sentimientos en un papel, no quiere decir que me haya vuelto una cantante compositora.

**Charlie:** Entonces… muéstrame la letra que yo te ayudo a sacar la melodía _–comentó colocándose delante de la morena-._

**Amanda:** ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

**Charlie:** Como no sé lo que dice, me gustaría que me cantaras más o menos.

Amanda empezó a entonar, más o menos, la letra de la canción.

**Llegó el momento de apagar, las luces de neón**

**Sentarnos juntos a escuchar, el viejo transistor.**

**Quizás, este no sea un buen momento**

**Pero llevamos varios años, sin encontrarlo y sin encenderlo.**

**Lo verdaderamente extraño, la sensación de soledad**

**Estando siempre acompañándonos.**

**Yo solo quiero hacerte reír de vez en cuando.**

**Desde aquí hasta el sol, desde aquí hasta el sol.**

**Charlie:** Para aquí. Esta es la primera estrofa, ¿no? _–preguntó embobada al escuchar cantar a la que fue su novia-._

**Amanda:** Sí, la que viene después se repite _–comentó con vergüenza-._

**Charlie:** Sacaremos primero esta primera parte, ¿vale? _–esbozó una enorme sonrisa-._

Las chicas volvieron a cantar esa primera estrofa, una y otra vez, hasta que las dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la melodía. Ahora tendrían que sacar el resto.

**Pues siempre serás tú, la más intensa melodía, tú,**

**La nota que jamás se olvida, tú, **

**Me llenas como nadie más podría, desde aquí hasta el sol.**

**Pues eres tú, la llama que encendió mi vida, tú,**

**La estrella que siempre me guía, tú,**

**Me llenas como nadie más podría, desde aquí hasta el sol.**

**Charlie:** Aquí tenemos lo que es el estribillo de la canción _–explicó dibujando unos corchetes para separar la canción en varias partes-._

**Amanda:** ¿Cómo podemos hacer esta parte? _–preguntó ya más animadamente-._

Charlie consiguió sacar la melodía con su destreza; había conseguido enlazar las estrofas perfectamente con el estribillo. A pesar de no conocer el significado de la letra, hizo que, de alguna manera, todo formase un conjunto que empezaba a adquirir forma y sonase mejor que bien.

**Llegó el momento de apagar, las luces de neón**

**Sentarnos juntos, preguntar ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo?**

**Si el tiempo, nos ha cambiado por completo**

**Si todavía queda algo de aquellas noches de verano**

**Cuando el sol nos sorprendía cada día desnudos en el mar**

**Muriéndonos de risa tratando de explicar**

**Como llegar tan solo con nuestros besos**

**Desde allí hasta el sol, desde allí hasta el sol.**

**Amanda:** Y aquí se repite el estribillo.

**Charlie:** Está bien. ¿Y para acabar qué tenías pensado? _–preguntó-._

**Antes de que la distancia nos convierta en dos extraños**

**Quiero que sepas que, en el fondo, yo caminaré a tu lado**

**Porque siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Serás tú, la más intensa melodía, tú**

**La nota que jamás se olvida, tú, te quiero como a nadie más podría**

**Desde aquí hasta el sol, y eres tú, la llama que encendió mi vida, tú**

**La estrella que siempre me guía, tú, me llenas como nadie más podría**

**Desde aquí hasta el sol, desde aquí hasta el sol.**

**Amanda:** Y así es como acaba en teoría…

**Charlie:** Me gusta, quiero aprendérmela y estudiarla. ¿Te importa?

**Amanda:** Claro que no, la escribí para ti _–espetó sonriente al ver que había acertado con el regalo-._

Charlie se lanzó a abrazar a la morena en agradecimiento. Amanda, al ver la reacción de la chica, alargó más el abrazo.

**Charlie:** Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca _–comentó ilusionada-._

**Amanda:** Quería ser original y esto formaba parte de mi plan de conquista.

El teléfono de Amanda sonó por toda la habitación.

**Amanda:** Es de la comisaria _–le dijo al ver la pantalla del móvil-._

**Sue:** Amanda, tengo que pedirte un favor.

* * *

3/6 ;)


	38. Descubriendo La Verdad

_**Descubriendo La Verdad**_

El teléfono de Amanda sonó por toda la habitación.

**Amanda:** Es de la comisaria _–le dijo al ver la pantalla del móvil-._

**Sue:** Amanda, tengo que pedirte un favor.

**Amanda:** ¿De qué se trata? _–preguntó extrañada por la llamada-._

**Sue:** Es sobre Gracie…

**Amanda:** ¿Sobre Gracie?

**Sue:** Sí, Will me dio hace unos días las llaves de su casa. Me pidió si podía ayudarle a recoger todos los archivos del FBI en los que estaba trabajando antes de morir y pensé que tú sabrías mejor que yo dónde llevarlos.

**Amanda:** Está bien, enseguida voy _–aceptó la petición de la comisaria y colgó la llamada-._

**Charlie:** ¿Qué pasa? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** Tengo que ir a casa de Gracie a recoger sus cosas.

**Charlie:** ¿Quieres que te acompañe? _–preguntó al ver a la morena algo preocupada-._

**Amanda:** ¿Vendrías? _–preguntó ilusionada-._

**Charlie:** Claro, así acabarás antes _–sonrió para transmitirle seguridad-._

_**Hospital Memorial Nueva York.**_

Las chicas se habían trasladado hasta el hospital donde se encontraban interviniendo a la inspectora Adams. Andy y Rachel se encargaron de llevar al preso a comisaría.

**Santana:** Vamos Britt, deja de llorar _–abrazó a su mujer para consolarla-._

**Brittany:** No quiero que se muera San _–dijo entre sollozos-._

**Santana:** Eso no va a pasar _–pasó una mano por el cabello de Brittany a modo de caricia-._

**Brittany:** ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

**Santana:** A la zanahoria le queda mucho por molestar aún _–esbozó una media sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** No llames así a Kattie _–fingió algo de enfado-._

**Santana:** Vale, vale… _–intentó seguir animando a su mujer-._

**Brittany:** ¿Ha llamado Rachel? _–preguntó al ver a Quinn sentada con el teléfono en sus manos-._

**Quinn:** Aún no…

**Santana:** Estará liada con los papeles y el interrogatorio. Dale algo más de tiempo.

**Quinn:** Tengo un mal presentimiento San, no sé…

**Brittany:** ¿Es que no va a salir el maldito médico a decirnos algo? _–gritó desesperada-._

**Quinn:** Britt _–se sorprendió de la reacción de su amiga-._

**Santana:** No sé por qué, pero cuando saca su carácter me pone a mil _–soltó una mirada de deseo a su mujer-._

**Brittany:** ¡Llevamos aquí horas!

**Quinn:** Le ha cogido mucho cariño a Kate _–espetó con una tímida sonrisa-._

**Santana:** Pasan muchas horas juntas y, encima, cuando viene a casa es Kate esto… Kate lo otro…

**Quinn:** Es normal San, se ha convertido en su compañera de trabajo en estos últimos años y para ella será como su hermana.

**Santana:** Lo sé, si le pasara algo a Kate… _–comentó triste recordando todos los malos momentos pasados-._

**Quinn:** Brittany se ha hecho muy fuerte. Además, no le va a pasar nada a Kate; ha salido de muchas _–apretó la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo-._

**Santana:** Eso espero Quinn. Por cierto… ¿Sabes algo de los niños?

**Quinn:** He hablado con él y están bien. Ya sabes, están encantados de pasar tiempo con Blaine.

**Santana:** No sé qué le ven al engominado. Será porque es un blando y lo manejan como quieren.

_**Comisaría de Nueva York.**_

Amanda y Charlie llegaban a comisaría después de recibir la llamada de la comisaria Sylvester. Al llegar, se encontraron con un gran alboroto y Amanda decidió preguntar.

**Amanda:** ¡Rachel! ¿Qué está pasando?

**Rachel:** Hemos detenido al asesino justiciero.

**Amanda:** ¿Asesino justiciero? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** Sí, así le han bautizado los medios.

**Amanda:** ¿Es ese que llevabais tiempo buscando?

**Rachel:** El mismo, y estamos terminando con el interrogatorio. Sue se está preparando para dar el comunicado a la prensa.

**Amanda:** Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no? _–comentó contenta-._

**Rachel:** Bueno, hay otra cosa más… _-espetó con la mirada triste-._

**Amanda:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis todos bien? _–preguntó al ver el cambio de actitud de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Es Kate…

**Amanda:** ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? _–agarró los hombros de Rachel un tanto alterada-._

**Charlie:** Amanda, tranquilízate _–dijo al ver la actitud de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Aún no sé nada Amanda, todavía la están operando.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Rachel:** El asesino disparó a Kate en el estómago.

**Charlie:** ¡Oh dios! _–exclamó horrorizada-._

**Amanda:** Tenemos que ir al hospital.

**Charlie:** Tenemos que hacer lo que nos pidió Sue; luego iremos al hospital.

**Amanda:** Está bien, pues vamos ya.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa con Sue?

**Amanda:** Me ha pedido que recoja todo el material del FBI que tenía Gracie en casa.

**Rachel:** ¿Quieres que te ayude?

**Amanda:** Ya viene Charlie, mejor ve al hospital que enseguida iremos nosotras.

**Rachel:** Pues entonces nos vemos allí _–dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigas-._

Amanda y Charlie después de hablar con la comisaria, y de coger las llaves del apartamento de Gracie, fueron a recoger todos los archivos y papeles de la inspectora.

**Charlie:** Esto es un caos Amanda _–espetó mirando desde la puerta del despacho-._

**Amanda: **Estábamos investigando un caso importante antes de que falleciese, es normal que esté así de desorganizado.

**Charlie:** Yo no sé cómo podía trabajar así… _–comentó mientras comenzaba a recoger papeles y archivadores de la mesa-._

**Amanda:** Sue me dijo que Will no quiso tocar nada por si había algo importante.

**Charlie:** Aquí hay archivos de hace años _–explicó observando las fechas de los archivadores-._

**Amanda:** Tuvimos que investigar los casos antiguos. Vamos a encontrarnos con un montón de casos por aquí _–dijo con las manos en las caderas observando el lugar de la habitación por dónde comenzar-._

**Charlie:** Pues… tú dirás qué hacemos -_observaba a la morena pensativa-._

**Amanda:** Ve recogiendo los archivadores y las carpetas del escritorio y poniéndolos en un montoncito. Yo seguiré por las estanterías _–explicó al ver la cantidad de papeles que se encontraban allí-._

Charlie comenzó a recoger todos los papeles que encontraba esparcidos en la mesa y fue colocándolos en la carpeta que se encontraba abierta debajo de todos ellos. Al parecer, aquellas informaciones eran del mismo caso y supuso que Gracie se encontraría estudiando algo referente al mismo antes de morir.

**Charlie:** ¿Dónde voy colocando las carpetas? _–preguntó con un par en la mano-._

**Amanda:** Puedes ir colocándolas allí _–señaló una caja a la entrada-._

**Charlie:** De acuerdo.

Charlie dejó las carpetas en la caja cuando una carpeta, que ya se encontraba dentro, le llamó la atención.

_**-Caso 05248 Charlie Agron, Cerrado-**_

Charlie cogió el archivador que contenía su caso y lo abrió encontrándose unos cuantos papeles referentes a la investigación que llevaban a cabo. Había fotografías de ella, direcciones, teléfonos y, así, un montón de cosas más referente a su vida y a su secuestro.

**Charlie:** ¿Qué demonios es esto? _–preguntó a sí misma en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que Amanda se percatase-._

**Amanda:** ¿Qué ocurre? _–le preguntó acercándose a ella que se encontraba con gesto extrañado-._

**Charlie**: Pero qué…

**Amanda:** ¿Ese es tu caso? _–preguntó al ver lo que estaba viendo la rubia-._

**Charlie:** ¿Sabías algo de esto? _–espetó enfadada-._

**Amanda:** No tenía ni idea de esto, de verdad _–contestó tras leer el papel que le entregaba la rubia-._

**Charlie:** ¿Cómo es que no sabías nada si llevabas mi caso?

**Amanda:** Gracie se encargaba de todo los papeles y en ningún momento me comentó este detalle _–dijo más sorprendida que la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Tengo que averiguar si lo que dice ese papel es cierto…

**Amanda:** Tranquilízate Charlie, quizás sea un error. Gracie me lo hubiese comentado si fuese cierto.

**Charlie:** Necesito salir _–comenzó a agobiarse-._

**Amanda:** Respira, te está dando un ataque de ansiedad _–ya conocía los ataques de la rubia-._

**Charlie:** ¿Ansiedad? Hace mil que no me dan…

**Amanda:** Pues sí, estás hiperventilando y encima vas de un lado para otro… Te conozco bien para saber que te está dando uno.

_**Hospital de Nueva York.**_

Las chicas seguían haciendo tiempo, en la sala de espera de urgencias, para que el médico, que estaba atendiendo a su amiga Kate, saliera a informarles sobre su estado. Rachel, que había terminado junto a Andy la detención del asesino, se había desplazado al hospital con sus amigas.

**Rachel: **Holas chicas. ¿Se sabe algo? _–preguntó nada más llegar-._

**Quinn:** Nada, desde que llegamos no sabemos nada.

**Rachel:** Vaya… ¿Y Amanda y Charlie? _–preguntó al no ver a sus amigas-._

**Santana:** Por aquí no han pasado.

**Rachel:** ¡Qué extraño! Me las encontré en comisaría hace un par de horas y me dijeron que se iban a pasar por el hospital cuando acabasen con el asunto de Gracie.

**Quinn:** ¿Gracie?

**Rachel:** Sí, algo como que tenían que recoger unos papeles de su despacho para llevarlos al FBI… Por eso pensé que ya estarían aquí.

En ese momento, las puertas del quirófano, donde se encontraban operando a la pelirroja, se abrieron. Después de unas cuantas horas, el médico salía a informar con el gesto serio y quitándose la mascarilla protectora.

**Médico:** ¿Sois los familiares o compañeras de la señorita Adams?

**Brittany:** Sí, díganos. ¿Se pondrá bien? _–saltó preocupada por la falta de noticias-._

**Médico:** Verán, la señorita Adams llegó muy grave al hospital. Perdió mucha sangre y la bala se alojaba en un lugar un tanto complicado, dañando prácticamente la mayoría de la estructura de la zona abdominal.

**Santana:** Al grano doctor…

**Médico:** Conseguimos extraer la bala, pero…

**Quinn:** ¡Qué! _–exclamó desesperada-._

**Médico:** Le hemos tenido que extirpar el útero para poder salvarla. Estaba muy dañado y no hemos podido hacer nada.

**Rachel:** ¿El útero? _–preguntó aún sorprendida por la noticia-._

**Médico:** Le hemos realizado una histerectomía de urgencia. Por el resto se pondrá bien; la vamos a subir a planta para que termine de recuperarse.

Justo en ese instante, el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo las explicaciones del doctor.

**Quinn:** Disculpad _–dijo al ver que era Amanda la que la llamaba-._

**Amanda:** Quinn _–comenzó a hablar al notar que le cogían la llamada-._

**Quinn:** Amanda, te estamos esperando. Kate está bien. Acaba de salir del quirófano, pero le han tenido que extirpar el útero _–le explicó sin dejar hablar a la morena-._

**Amanda:** Me alegra de que al menos esté viva _–se interesó por el estado de la forense-. _Pero tengo que comentarte una cosa y necesito tu ayuda.

**Quinn:** ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? ¿Te has metido en algún lío?

**Amanda:** No es por mí, es por Charlie.

**Quinn:** ¿Está bien?

**Amanda:** Sí, la he dejado un ratito fuera para que le dé el aire. Creo que le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad, pero necesito que vengas ahora.

**Quinn:** Me estás asustando Amanda, dime qué ocurre _–espetó preocupada-._

**Amanda:** Te lo contaré cuando estés aquí, pero, por favor, vente ya.

**Quinn:** En cinco minutos estoy allí. Estás en casa de Gracie, ¿no?

**Amanda:** Sí, seguimos aquí. Al menos he conseguido retener a Charlie antes de que cometiese una locura.

**Quinn:** Voy enseguida _–colgó la llamada-._

**Rachel:** ¿Quién era cielo?

**Quinn:** Amanda, quiere que vaya a por ellas.

**Rachel:** ¿Están bien? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

**Quinn:** Mejor quédate y me llamas si despierta o algo. Enseguida vuelvo _–dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios-._

**Rachel:** ¡Ten cuidado! _–gritó al ver cómo la rubia ya se marchaba-._

La rubia cogió el coche y salió todo lo rápido que pudo del hospital. En menos de 7 minutos, se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Gracie. Al bajarse del coche, pudo ver a una Charlie un tanto abatida, sentada en el bordillo del portal y a la morena a su lado intentando consolarla.

**Amanda:** ¡Quinn! ¡Al fin llegas! _–exclamó al verla salir del coche-._

**Charlie:** ¿La has llamado a ella? _–preguntó al ver cómo Amanda saludaba a Quinn-._

**Amanda:** Creo que esto lo debéis de solucionar vosotras _–sonó tajante-._

**Quinn:** ¿Me vais a explicar qué sucede? _–preguntó ya un tanto preocupada-._

**Charlie:** Lo siento Quinn, yo no sabía nada de esto… Pero… toma _–le entregó el papel-._

Quinn se quedó un rato leyendo atentamente aquel papel. Parecía ser un contrato, un tanto antiguo, de compra-venta a nombre de Russel Fabray y John Agron.

**Quinn:** ¿De dónde sacasteis esto? _–preguntó perpleja-._

**Amanda:** Charlie lo encontró entre los papeles de su caso.

**Quinn:** ¿Sabíais algo?

**Amanda:** No, nos acabamos de enterar.

**Quinn:** Si este papel está en lo cierto… Tú y yo somos hermanas _–espetó mirando fijamente a Charlie-._

**Charlie:** Gemelas Quinn… Eso explicaría nuestro parecido…

**Quinn:** Pero mis padres nunca me han comentado nada de esto. Necesito llamarlos…

**Charlie:** Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. Soy adoptada y mi padre biológico me vendió al mejor postor… ¡Genial!

**Amanda:** Me dijiste que tus padres te trataban bien _–comentó extrañada-._

**Charlie:** Mis padres me cuidaron bien; nunca me faltó de nada, pero siempre me sentí fuera de lugar. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron vivos, nunca me dijeron la verdad _–explicaba con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Amanda:** Quizás pensarían que los dejarías de querer y que los abandonarías para buscar a tu familia biológica.

**Charlie:** Nunca les haría eso. Aunque no me concibieron, me criaron como su hija y eso es lo importante.

**Quinn:** Tus padres ya no viven, así que nos toca viajar a Los Ángeles para saber la verdad.

**Charlie:** No sé qué solucionaremos con eso.

**Quinn:** Para mí si es importante. Necesito saber por qué me separaron de mi hermana y la vendieron.

**Charlie:** ¿Tanto te importo? _–preguntó sorprendida por la actitud de Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Cuando te conocí noté una conexión especial contigo… Y, aunque éste papel fuese mentira, eres mi amiga y me importas.

**Charlie:** Gracias Quinn _–soltó algo más tranquila-._

**Quinn:** Me alegra saber que eres mi hermana _–la abrazó fuertemente-._ Una nueva Fabray.

**Charlie:** No es que no me guste ser tu hermana… Me parece estupendo, pero me gusta mi apellido y es el de mi familia.

**Quinn:** Vale, hermanita…

**Charlie:** ¡Hey! No te pases, que aquí en el papel pone que soy la mayor _–dijo quejándose por el diminutivo-._

**Quinn:** Me da igual lo que diga el papel… _–sonrió de nuevo-._

**Amanda:** Menudo jaleo _–espetó al ver todo lo que se le venía encima-._

Después de conocer la noticia, las chicas se fueron hacia el hospital; Rachel había telefoneado para comunicar que la forense ya estaba despertando de la anestesia. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Quinn dio la noticia sobre el nuevo descubrimiento.

**Rachel:** Aún no me lo creo _–comentó impactada por la noticia-._

**Quinn:** Créetelo. ¡Tengo una hermana gemela! _–exclamó más contenta de lo normal-._

**Santana:** Parece que te lo montaste con unas gemelas. ¡Qué envidia me das…!

**Charlie:** ¡Santana! _–recriminó el comentario de su amiga-._

**Brittany:** Pues no sé de qué os sorprendéis, yo ya os consideraba como hermanas.

**Quinn:** Tú siempre a un paso por delante de todos, Britt.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué ha dicho Frannie de todo esto?

**Quinn:** ¡No la he llamado! Con la emoción, el hospital y todo… se me ha pasado por completo _–sacó el teléfono de su bolso-._

**Charlie:** Ahora me tocará enfrentarme a la familia Fabray…

**Rachel:** Míralo por el lado bueno cuñada… Te ha crecido una gran familia de repente _–le dijo sonriendo-._

**Charlie:** Vosotras ya erais mi familia antes; no creo que ahora cambie mucho la cosa.

**Rachel:** Yo creo que sí _–señaló a su esposa que hablaba eufórica con su hermana-._

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué se comporta así?

**Rachel:** Quinn tiene pasión con su hermana y, cuando hablan, no hay quién las separe. Son un tanto especiales…

**Charlie:** Me dan miedo.

**Quinn:** Listo _–dijo acercándose a las chicas-._

**Charlie:** ¿El qué? _–preguntó asustada-._

**Quinn:** Mañana volamos a Los Ángeles.

**Charlie:** ¿Por qué?

**Quinn:** He hablado con la loca de nuestra hermana _–soltó así como si nada-._ Y quiere hacer una reunión familiar para aclararlo todo.

**Charlie:** ¿Una reunión familia? ¿Tan pronto? _–preguntó asustada-._

**Quinn:** Claro. Ahora, que sabemos que eres de la familia, debes de estar al corriente de todos los cotilleos…

**Rachel:** Lo siento Charlie _–comentó poniéndole una mano en el hombro para consolarla-._

**Quinn:** ¡Y tú! _–exclamó dirigiéndose a Amanda-._

**Amanda:** ¿Yo qué?

**Quinn:** Como te atrevas hacerle daño a mi hermana… te enteras. Te estaré vigilando para saber cuáles son tus intenciones.

**Rachel: **Ya cariño, para _–la agarró por los brazos-._

**Quinn:** Después de lo que hizo con Charlie… Yo…

**Rachel:** Es Amanda, nuestra amiga. La conocemos y es buena chica _–dijo para calmar a su mujer-._

**Quinn:** Aun así…

**Amanda:** ¡Pero Quinn!

**Charlie:** En qué lio me he metido.

**Brittany:** Sanny, tú no tendrás alguna hermana gemela o algo…

**Santana:** No, en mi casa éramos muy humildes y tenemos una relación familiar fuerte… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

**Brittany:** Si estar con una Sanny es divertido… ¡Imagínate con dos!

**Santana:** Santana López sólo hay una en el mundo, apúntate eso cielo.

Los días fueron pasando y Quinn no pudo conseguir el vuelo tan pronto como tenía pensando. Una huelga de pilotos había causado los retrasos de muchos vuelos en esos días, ahora les tocaba esperar.

Kate, por su parte, se iba recuperando poco a poco de la operación y en unos días el médico le podría dar el alta.

**Rachel:** Quinn, ¿vas a dejar ya de darle vueltas al tema? _–preguntó cansada de ver la intensidad de su mujer-._

**Lucy:** Tita Charlie es tu hermana, ¿no? _–preguntó intentando cuadrar la información-._

**Quinn:** Sí amor _–contestó muy contenta-._

**Lucy:** En esta familia uno no puede aburrirse… Titas que mueren y resucitan, hermanas gemelas separadas… ¿Y entonces Frannie?

**Quinn:** Frannie es mi hermana también y enseguida vamos a ir a ver a los primos _–comentó terminando de hacer la reserva por Internet-._

**Lucy:** Me gusta la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Es una ciudad llena de estrellas _–espetó mientras imaginaba su nombre en el paseo de la fama-._

**Rachel:** ¿Conseguiste vuelo? _–preguntó al ver cómo su mujer terminaba de apagar el ordenador-._

**Quinn:** Sí, este fin de semana _–marcó en su teléfono el número de Charlie-._

**Rachel:** ¡El fin de semana es mañana!

**Quinn:** Ve haciendo la maleta de los niños _–comentaba mientras esperaba a que su hermana le cogiese el teléfono-._

**Lucy:** Mamá _–la llamó mientras le tiraba de la camiseta-._ ¿Tú crees que podré conocer al abuelo Russel?

**Rachel:** No lo sé cielo.

**Lucy:** La abuela Judy me dice siempre que está muy ocupado para verme, pero yo creo que no le gusto y por eso evita verme.

**Rachel:** Nunca pienses eso, ¿me oyes? Eres una niña estupenda y todos te queremos. Aunque Santana diga tonterías… te quiere como si fueses su propia hija. El abuelo Russel… Pues tu abuelo tendrá una buena razón, cuando lleguemos mañana le preguntamos, ¿de acuerdo?

**Lucy:** ¡Vale! _–exclamó más contenta-._

**Rachel:** Ve a jugar con tu hermano _–dijo mientras ella le hacía un gesto a su mujer-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa amor? _–preguntó mientras ayudaba a Rachel a hacer la maleta de su hija-._

**Rachel:** Lucy me ha preguntado por tu padre.

**Quinn:** ¿Otra vez?

**Rachel:** Es normal Quinn, cada vez que va a Los Ángeles se interesa _–soltó disgustada-. _Quiere conocerlo.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Obligar a mi padre para que vaya a ver a nuestra hija?

**Rachel:** ¿No puede hacer el esfuerzo al menos?

**Quinn:** Sabes lo que piensa mi padre de Lucy.

**Rachel:** ¿Y de Jason? _–preguntó alterada_-. No me gusta que no considere a Lucy su nieta porque no sea hija tuya carnal… Cuando nació Jason sí que te llamó para saber cómo estaba _–explicó dolida-._

**Quinn:** Ya sabes cómo es mi padre y no puedo cambiarle. Sólo debes de saber que Lucy es tan hija mía como tuya.

**Rachel:** Si de eso no me cabe duda, Quinn. El problema está en que cuando tu padre quiera ver a Jason, Lucy se va a sentir desplazada, más de lo que ya se siente _–dijo triste-._

**Quinn:** Eso ya lo veremos, ¿vale? _–intentó consolar a su mujer-._ No dejaré que mi padre haga daño a Lucy. Antes lo echo a patadas.

Rachel, ante tal comentario, no pudo evitar reírse. Ver cómo su mujer protegía a los suyos le encantaba. Cuando se separaron, notaron un extraño ruido procedente del exterior.

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy! _–gritó al ver cómo su hija corría de nuevo hacia el salón-._

**Quinn:** ¡Mierda! _–maldijo por la conversación-._

* * *

4/6

Abrazos!


	39. Reunión Familiar

_**Reunión Familiar**_

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy! _–gritó al ver cómo su hija corría de nuevo hacia el salón-._

**Quinn:** ¡Mierda! _–maldijo por la conversación-._

Rachel salió en busca de la pequeña de la casa, rezando por que no hubiese escuchado la conversación que había tenido con su mujer.

**Rachel:** Te estaba llamando cielo _–dijo acercándose a la pequeña que se encontraba junto a la cuna de Jason-._

**Lucy:** ¿Qué quieres mamá? _–preguntó triste-._

**Rachel:** Quería saber si llevabas tiempo en la habitación.

Quinn llegó a la habitación en el mismo momento en que Lucy se volvía hacía sus madres con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Lucy:** No, acababa de llegar. Os vi tan acarameladas… que no quise interrumpir _–mintió para no preocupar a sus madres-._

**Rachel:** ¿Querías algo? _–preguntó un tanto aliviada-._

**Lucy:** Sólo que me gustaría… _–comentó mirando a Jason-. _Me gustaría jugar un rato con mi hermanito.

**Rachel:** Cariño, es muy pequeño para jugar con él.

**Lucy:** Sólo quiero cantarle una canción _–agachó su cabeza con tristeza-._

**Rachel:** Por supuesto _–le sonrió-._

Rachel salió de allí para volver a la habitación de la pequeña y así seguir haciendo la maleta. Quinn se quedó algo escondida tras la puerta de la habitación para observar la interacción de su hija con el pequeño. Lucy, al comprobar que se habían ido sus madres, volvió junto a Jason y comenzó a cantarle una canción que le había estado enseñando su tía Charlie durante todo el tiempo que estaba cuidando de ella. Lucy se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a acariciarle la nariz. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde hacía unas semanas; le encantaba la nariz que tenía y la carita tan perfecta.

**Lucy:** Hola hermanito _–saludó al pequeño con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la nariz-._ Vas a ser un niño muy afortunado. Todos te van a adorar… ya lo verás. Eres perfecto _–comentó con admiración-. _

Quinn no perdía detalle de las palabras de su niña. Automáticamente se le comenzó a formar un gran nudo en el estómago, provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaran a crearse en sus ojos. No podía creer lo fuerte que era su pequeña; podía engañar a Rachel, pero la rubia sabía perfectamente que la expresión que tenía Lucy era la de no decir la verdad. Justo cuanto la rubia iba a hacer su aparición para hablar con la pequeña…

**Lucy:** ¿Pero sabes qué? _–preguntó con el tono más animado-._ Yo seré la niña más afortunada por tenerte a ti como hermano _–terminó de comentar mientras se ponía de puntillas para dejarle un beso en la frente al pequeño Jason-._

Quinn sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su hija de seis años. Siempre la había considerado muy madura para su edad, ya que las circunstancias vividas le habían hecho crecer más rápido que los demás niños.

**Quinn:** Lucy _–interrumpió a su hija que estaba cantando al pequeño-._

**Lucy:** Dime mami _–dijo asustada por la interrupción-._

**Quinn:** Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

**Lucy:** ¿Has llorado mami? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Quinn:** Estoy bien mi amor _–abrazó a la pequeña-. _¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres?

**Lucy:** Claro que te quiero, eres mi mami…

**Quinn:** No dejaré que nadie nos separe.

**Lucy:** Yo tampoco _–soltó decidida-._

**Quinn:** Hoy pediré tu pizza favorita.

**Lucy:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó con ilusión-._

**Quinn:** Por supuesto, ¿vienes? _–le extendió la mano para que la acompañase-._

**Lucy:** ¡Sí!

_**Casa de Amanda.**_

Charlie acababa de recibir la llamada de Quinn. La rubia había conseguido vuelo para la siguiente mañana y no le apetecía ir a conocer a su nueva familia.

**Amanda:** ¿Estás bien? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Charlie:** Mañana viajo a Los Ángeles _–informó desganada-._

**Amanda:** Por tu cara veo que no tienes muchas ganas…

**Charlie:** En solo una semana, mi vida ha vuelto a cambiar de nuevo.

**Amanda:** Siento que la vida te esté dando estos golpes… Pero al menos tu vida se está aclarando, ¿no?

**Charlie:** Mi vida estaba bien como lo estaba antes. Ahora siento que tengo otra identidad; otra vida… No sé, es complicado.

**Amanda:** No debes de pensar así. Tú sigues siendo Charlie Agron, lo que pasa es que ahora has encontrado la parte de ti que sentías vacía. Siempre me lo habías comentado, ¿no?

**Charlie:** Con Quinn estoy encantada… Es con sus padres, no me apetece estar con ellos. Aunque, claro, me gustaría saber por qué me vendieron y por qué fui yo la elegida.

**Amanda:** ¡Has encontrado tu otra mitad! ¿Qué importa el resto? _–exclamó con una sonrisa-._

**Charlie:** Sólo espero que no me pase nada más. Quisiera tener una vida normal, como todo el mundo.

**Amanda:** Con las amigas que tenemos dudo que algo sea normal _–bromeó-._

**Charlie:** Le sacas a todo el lado divertido. Te envidio; siempre has sabido enfrentarte a los problemas con buena cara.

**Amanda:** Si me hundiera por todos los problemas que me vienen encima… ya estaría más que enterrada…

**Charlie:** Eso no ha tenido gracia.

**Amanda:** Perdón, no me acordaba.

**Charlie: **¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Sue?

**Amanda:** Sí, me gustaría recuperar también mi vida _–comentó mientras miraba con deseo a la rubia-._

**Charlie:** E…eso está bien _–tartamudeó mientras se levantaba del sofá-._

Amanda se levantó para seguir a la rubia que se dirigía hacia la cocina. Charlie abrió el frigorífico, para coger el agua fría, cuando los brazos de la morena la abrazaban por la cintura y le provocaron que se atragantara con el agua.

**Charlie:** ¡Qué haces! _–exclamó nerviosa por la proximidad de la morena-._

**Amanda:** Me niego a esperar como aquella vez. No quiero perder ni un minuto más sin ti; necesito que me perdones _–susurró en su oído mientras la agarraba fuertemente contra su cuerpo-._

**Charlie:** Pero yo…

**Amanda:** No hay peros que valgan Charlie. Sé que me amas; lo que no sé es por qué me castigas de este modo.

**Charlie:** Es difícil Amanda.

**Amanda:** ¿Me quieres? _–preguntó mientras giraba el cuerpo de la rubia para quedarse al frente-._

Charlie comprobó al girarse la determinación en los ojos de Amanda y, en lugar de sentirse intimidada, se sentía bien entre los brazos de la morena.

**Charlie:** Nunca he dejado de quererte.

Fueron palabras suficientes para Amanda; se acercó a Charlie para dejarle un beso. Lo hizo lentamente para darle tiempo a la rubia a apartarse; al notar que ésta no se movía del sitio, sonrió y terminó con la corta distancia que las separaba.

Amanda no quería seguir tentando a su suerte, por eso, dio un beso suave para comprobar así la reacción de la rubia. Charlie lo aceptó con una amplia sonrisa, lo que provocó que la morena volviese a besarla pero ésta vez con más presión.

_**Los Ángeles, a la mañana siguiente.**_

**Rachel:** Odio los viajes en avión _–se quejó tocándose la espalda-._

**Quinn:** Es lo que tiene comprar los billetes a última hora…

**Charlie:** Yo en la gira viajaba en primera clase y nunca he tenido problemas.

**Rachel:** Así cualquiera viaja...

**Lucy:** Tita Charlie. ¿Puedo ir contigo? _–preguntó mientras agarraba la mano de su tía-._

**Charlie:** Claro peque _–le contestó sonriente-._

Lucy, cuando su tía Charlie estaba cerca, quería acercarse a ella todo lo que podía, ya que a la rubia se le acercaban siempre los periodistas. Le encantaba que la prensa acabara preguntándole a ella sobre su tía; era una buena forma para darse a conocer.

**Rachel:** Mírala, cuando va Charlie… no existimos el resto _–se colocó a Jason en el portabebés-._

**Quinn:** Déjala, le gusta disfrutar de su tita _–sonrió-. _

**Lucy:** ¡Allí está tía Frannie! _–exclamó al ver a la mujer-._

**Charlie:** Comienza el show…

La familia López Pierce, en cambio, había decidido pasar por casa de Amanda tras la insistencia de la más pequeña de la familia. Desde que había vuelto, María no se podía despegar de su madrina; la necesitaba a todas horas.

**Santana:** No sé qué le ha dado a la niña con la jirafa.

**Brittany:** Quiere pasar tiempo con ella, es normal _–comentó sonriendo-._

**Santana:** ¿Y el gato también tenía que venir?

**María:** Amanda me dijo que lo trajera la próxima vez; tenía ganas de verlo.

**Santana:** Cuando la vea la voy a matar yo, pero ésta vez de verdad _–susurró para sí misma-._

Las chicas aparcaron y subieron al apartamento de la morena.

**Amanda:** ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasad _–sonrió ante la sorpresa-._

**Santana:** ¿Por qué no te has ido con Charlie? _–preguntó curiosa, ya que tenía la esperanza de que no hubiese nadie en la casa-._

**Amanda:** Me dijo que quería solucionarlo ella sola.

**Brittany:** ¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotras?

**Amanda:** Creo que bien _–soltó con una sonrisa de embobada recordando la noche anterior cuando se besaron-._

**Santana:** Por la cara que ha puesto… seguro que bien.

**María:** Mira madrina, he traído a Tubby II _–le enseñó el gato que tenía en sus manos-._

**Santana:** Espero que me expliques por qué cuando está cerca de mí sólo quiere arañarme.

**Amanda:** Eso es fácil San, le caes mal…

**Santana:** ¿Caerle mal? ¡Si no le he hecho nada!

**Amanda:** ¿Seguro? _–preguntó con el ceño fruncido-._

**María:** El otro día le tiraste el agua encima…

**Brittany:** Y le pisaste el rabo cuando estaba durmiendo.

**María:** También le haces rabiar con el ovillo que tiene de juguete.

**Brittany:** Y cuando…

**Santana:** ¡Vale! ¡Ya vale! _–exclamó derrotada-._

**Amanda:** Normal que te arañe después de todo lo que he oído… _–comentó acariciando la cabecita del gato-._

**Santana:** ¿Y qué hago para que no lo haga?

**Amanda:** Fácil… Toma _–le puso el gato encima-._

**Santana:** ¡Quítame a ese…! _-exclamó con el gato encima de su regazo a la vez que veía la cara de sus mujeres-._ Quiero decir… ¡qué suave está! _–sonreía mientras tocaba al gato con algo de repulsión-._

**Brittany:** Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

**Santana:** ¡Sois unas exageradas! _–soltó mientras seguía pasándole la mano-._

**María:** Tubby se ve contento _–le dijo a su madre sonriente-._

**Santana:** ¡Mierda de gato! _–exclamó mientras se agarraba el dedo de una mano-._

**Amanda:** ¿Qué ha pasado? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Santana:** ¿Que qué ha pasado? ¿Ves? ¡Me tiene manía! Le estaba acariciando tranquilamente y me ha mordido en el dedo.

**Brittany:** Normal, le has metido el dedo en el ojo.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Amanda:** Debes de tener cuidado dónde pones la mano.

**Santana:** Yo he tenido cuidado; ese gato es el demonio.

María, al escuchar las palabras tan feas que su madre decía sobre su gato, rompió a llorar. No le gustaba que se metieran con su mascota, aunque esa persona fuese su propia madre.

**Brittany:** ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! _–exclamó furiosa a su mujer-._

Santana, que no podía ver a su hija de esa manera, buscó con la mirada el paradero del gato, ya que con el grito lo había espantado. Al encontrarlo debajo de una mesa, lo consiguió agarrar a pesar del forcejeo del minino por zafarse de los brazos de la latina.

**Santana:** No tienes por qué llorar María, ¿ves? _–se acercó a su hija con la cara llena de arañazos y el gato en brazos-._

**María:** ¿Vas a volver a decir cosas malas de Tubby? _–preguntaba a su madre entre sollozos-._

**Santana:** Te prometo que no. Además, ahora somos amigos… ¿Verdad Tubby?

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a Brittany esperando a que dijera algo; la sala se había quedado en silencio.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué pasa? _–preguntó al ver cómo la miraban todas-._

**Santana:** ¿No dices nada?

**Brittany:** El que tiene que hablar es Tubby, no yo _–espetó tranquilamente-._

**María:** Me alegra de que ya te lleves mejor con él.

**Brittany:** Yo no estaría tan segura… _–soltó mientras cogía al gato de los brazos de Santana-._

**Santana:** ¿Por qué coges a Tubby? _–preguntó algo extrañada-._

**Brittany:** Créeme Sanny, es mejor así.

**Amanda:** Si estaba tranquilo…

**Brittany:** San, amor, cuando te duches… ten cuidado con encender algún aparato_ –le explicó en el oído para que el gato no lo escuchara-._

**Santana:** ¿Pero qué quiere hacerme el gato? _–preguntó con expresión de miedo-._

_**Casa de Frannie, Los Ángeles.**_

Las chicas habían llegado a casa de la mayor de las hermanas Fabray. Arthur y Frannie habían organizado una comida para toda la familia.

**Frannie:** Bueno hermanita… _–dijo fijando su mirada en Charlie-_. Cuando te vi en la boda de Quinn, ya empecé a sospechar… así que mandé a Arthur a investigar.

**Arthur:** Más bien me obligó.

**Rachel:** Esto es peor que la mafia italiana.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

**Frannie:** Porque no saqué nada en claro. Arthur estuvo preguntándole a sus compañeros del área de ginecología del hospital, pero no encontramos ningún archivo al respecto. Al parecer, tu ficha de nacimiento original la habían perdido y la sustituyeron por ésta _–le explicó a su hermana entregándole el papel-._

**Quinn:** Aquí dice que nací de parto natural. El peso, la talla… Lo único que coincide con la partida de Charlie es el nombre del médico que atendió el parto.

Quinn sacó del bolso el papel que Charlie y Amanda habían encontrado en la casa de Gracie. Consiguió demostrar que el médico era el mismo en ambos papeles, pero a diferencia que, en el que habían encontrado, constaba como un parto gemelar.

**Arthur:** Es el mismo papel que el del hospital. Incluso lleva el sello… _–dijo observando el papel de Charlie-._

**Quinn:** ¿Llamaste a mamá y papá?

**Frannie:** Sí y dicen que van a venir.

**Charlie:** ¿Han accedido? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Frannie:** No les he contado nada, sólo les dije que venías con Rachel y los niños a hacernos una visita. Me ha dicho que tiene ganas de conocer a Jason.

La pequeña Lucy se tensó al escuchar nuevamente el nombre de su hermano. Comenzó a ponerse triste, pues era la segunda vez que escuchaba que su abuelo Russel quería ver al pequeño; le disgustaba saber que su abuelo no había mostrado el mismo interés por conocerla a ella.

**Charlie:** ¿Y cuándo llegan?

El timbre de la casa sonó respondiendo la pregunta de la chica. Frannie se levantó de la mesa para abrir la puerta.

**Frannie: **Ya están aquí _–cogió aire un tanto nerviosa-._

**Judy:** ¡Hola cielo! _–abrazó a su hija pequeña-._ ¿Dónde están los niños?

**Lucy:** ¡Abuela! _–exclamó mientras corría para abrazarla-._

**Judy:** ¡Qué sorpresa pequeña! No sabía que venías.

**Lucy:** He venido con mis mamás y con mi tita Charlie.

**Judy:** ¿Charlie? ¿Quién es Charlie? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Charlie:** Yo soy Charlie _–apareció a la vista de la que era su madre-._

**Judy:** ¡Dios mío! _–exclamó mientras se desmayaba-._

**Rachel:** Vaya tela… ¡Se ha cargado a la suegra!

**Quinn:** ¡Mamá! _–exclamó mientras corría para levantar a su madre del suelo-._

**Russel:** ¿Qué jaleo es este? La dejo un momento para aparcar el coche y casi me la matáis _–comentó disgustado al ver a su mujer tendida en el suelo-._

**Arthur:** Ya me ocupo yo de Judy.

**Russel:** ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

**Charlie:** Se desmayó al verme.

**Russel:** ¿Y tú? _–preguntó percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de la chica-._ No puede ser… _–exclamó con una expresión asustada-._

**Charlie:** Hola papá _–saludó seria-._

**Russel:** Yo no soy tu padre.

**Lucy:** ¡Por fin! ¡Abuelo Russel! _–exclamó mientras abrazaba a su abuelo-._

**Russel:** ¡Tú no eres mi nieta! _–gritó mientras separaba bruscamente a la niña de él-._

**Rachel:** Te estás pasando _–gritó furiosa mientras iba con su hija-._

**Charlie:** No toques un pelo a la niña, ¿me oyes?

**Russel:** ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

**Quinn:** Papá, compórtate por favor.

Judy volvía en sí después de escuchar la discusión que se había formado en el salón de la casa de Frannie. Salió de allí como pudo.

**Quinn:** ¿Me puedes explicar esto? _–preguntó mientras le lanzaba el papel del contrato de la venta de su hermana gemela-._

**Russel:** ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Esto es un trato de negocios entre el señor Agron y yo.

**Charlie:** El señor Agron era mi padre. Así que… es cierto, ¿no? _–apretó sus puños de la rabia-._ ¡Me vendiste al nacer! _–gritó desesperada-._

**Russel:** ¡Pues sí! ¡Te vendí! _–confesó-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Judy:** ¡Russel! ¡Basta! _–exclamó al ver la escena-._

**Quinn:** Mamá, dime que tu no… _-comentó empezando a llorar-._

**Judy:** Lo siento hija, pero lo que dice tu padre es verdad –_también lloró desconsoladamente-._

**Quinn:** ¿Pero por qué?

**Russel:** Cuando Judy se quedó embarazada de nuevo, la situación económica en la familia no era buena. Invertí todo el dinero en un proyecto que fracasó y, cuando tu madre dio a luz, no esperábamos que vinieran dos niñas y nos vimos en la obligación de vender a una de las dos para salir del bache.

Quinn y Charlie, y el resto de los que estaban en la casa, no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Judy se acercó a Charlie para verla desde más cerca.

**Judy:** Así que eres mi otra hija… ¡Qué guapa estás! Y qué bien has crecido _–exclamó entre llantos-._

**Charlie:** Me cuesta asimilarlo aún, señora Fabray. Yo crecí con una madre y un padre y siempre los consideraré como tales. Si he venido hasta aquí, era para aclarar el asunto y verificar todo; ya he conocido la verdad por muy retorcida que me parezca.

**Judy:** ¡Yo no quise venderte! ¡No tuve otra opción!

**Quinn:** Siempre hay opción mamá, me has decepcionado.

**Frannie:** ¿Por qué nos has mentido todo este tiempo?

**Judy:** ¡Tu padre me obligó!

**Russel:** ¡Cállate Judy! Además, ¿quién iba a imaginar que una chica de Nueva York se iba a encontrar con otra de Los Ángeles? Por cierto, quiero ver a mi nieto.

**Rachel:** ¡Ni de coña Russel! Después de cómo has tratado a mi hija no voy a permitir que le hagas más daño.

**Russel:** ¡Y yo no voy a consentir que me hables así! Quinn, dile a ésta mujer que me deje ver a mi nieto Jason.

**Quinn:** ¡Ésta mujer es mi esposa! Y yo también quiero que te marches _–espetó seriamente-._

**Russel:** Ya veo de qué va todo esto… Vámonos Judy.

**Judy:** No voy a volver a dejar a mis hijas de nuevo _–se armó de valor para plantarle cara a su marido-._

**Russel:** Te arrepentirás de esta _–se marchó dando un portazo-._

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ante la reacción de Judy. En todos los años que habían vivido junto a ella, nunca habían visto a su madre reaccionar de esa manera. Recordarían ese día porque había plantado cara al gran Russel Fabray.

**Quinn:** Gracias mamá _–la abrazó agradecida-._

**Judy:** Por favor hijas, perdonadme. Estaba muy cegada por Russel, pero al ver a Charlie… y a los niños… yo no podía…

**Frannie:** Tranquila mamá, no pasa nada. Será mejor que te quedes una temporada conmigo en casa, no me fio un pelo de papá.

**Charlie:** Ha sido valiente señora Fabray _–dijo acercándose a la mujer-._

**Judy:** Hija mía… ¿Me podrás perdonar algún día?

**Charlie:** No puedo decir que no me duela, pero al conocer al señor Fabray… me puedo hacer una idea de que no tuviste la culpa. Aunque tengo una duda… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me vendisteis a mí?

**Judy:** Fuiste la primera en nacer y la más fuerte y sana. Quinn era más pequeña y lloraba mucho; erais dos angelitos rubios al nacer _–recordó, con lágrimas en los ojos, el momento en el que sostenía a los dos en sus brazos-._ Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Russel había hecho el negocio, pero no me dijo nada más para que no te encontrase. Incluso me dijo que habías muerto unos meses después.

**Charlie:** Crecí sana y fuerte con una familia que me quería, no te preocupes por eso _–intentó tranquilizarla-._

**Judy:** Me tranquiliza escuchar eso _–sonrió-._ ¿Te puedo abrazar?

**Charlie:** Por supuesto _–se acercó para estrecharla entre sus brazos-._

**Frannie:** Qué bonito ¿Eh, Quinn? _–espetó emocionada al lado de su hermana-._

**Rachel:** ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estás cielo? _–preguntó desesperada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ocurre amor?

**Rachel:** Es Lucy… ¡No la encuentro por ningún lado! _–exclamó buscando de un lado a otro de la casa-._

**Sammy:** He visto a la prima largarse por la puerta hace un buen rato.

**Frannie:** ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? _–recriminó a su hija-._

**Sammy:** Estabais todos discutiendo y no he tenido tiempo…

Lucy, ante el rechazo de su abuelo, salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa de tía Frannie sin pensar la dirección que tomaba. La niña sólo corría y lloraba sin mirar atrás.

**Rachel:** ¡Vamos a buscarla!

**Frannie:** Judy, quédate con los niños.

**Judy:** Yo también quiero ayudar a encontrar a mi nieta _–comentó preocupada por la desaparición de la pequeña-._

**Rachel:** Haces más en casa, créeme _–salió por la puerta con prisa-._

Después de mucho correr, Lucy se paró para sentarse en un banco que estaba situado cerca de un parque. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, comenzó a asustarse… No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni tampoco había mucha gente por ahí cerca.

**Hombre:** Pequeña, ¿estás solita?

**Lucy:** Mis mamás dicen que no hable con extraños.

**Hombre:** Yo no te voy a hacer daño… ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Lucy:** Lucy Berry Fabray.

**Hombre:** ¿Fabray? ¿Eres una Fabray?

**Lucy:** Sí.

Al cabo de unas horas, la pequeña Lucy regresaba a casa de su tía. El hombre que la encontró en el parque era el jefe de comisaría, donde estuvo trabajando Quinn durante muchos años. El comisario, tras enterarse que la niña era una Fabray, no dudó en acercarse hasta casa de Frannie para preguntar. Conocía de sobra el domicilio de la familia y fue un gran alivio para las chicas; que se alegraron de que fuese él y no otra persona quien encontrase a su pequeña para devolverla a casa sana y salva.

**Quinn:** Muchas gracias comisario _–lo abrazó cariñosamente-._ No sé cómo devolverle el favor.

**Comisario:** Si me dices que vuelves a Los Ángeles, me darías una alegría muy grande _–bromeó simpático-._

**Rachel:** Me temo que eso no va a pasar…

**Comisario:** Una pena… Entonces tendré que conformarme con que vengáis a visitarme de vez en cuando.

**Quinn:** Eso está hecho _–se despidió de su antiguo jefe-._

**Lucy:** Gracias por traerme a casa señor Comisario _–agradeció de forma educada-._

**Comisario:** ¡A sus órdenes señorita Berry-Fabray! _–le guiñó un ojo mientras realizaba un gesto militar antes de irse por la puerta-._

Rachel y Quinn respiraron tranquilas cuando por fin tuvieron a su hija con ellas.

**Lucy: **Lo siento _–agachó su cabeza triste-._

**Rachel:** Casi me muero _–la abrazó-._

**Quinn:** No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me oyes?

**Lucy:** Lo prometo… _-comentó avergonzaba por la situación-._

**Rachel:** ¿Era necesario que le pidieras al comisario un helado?

**Lucy:** He usado mis encantos mamá _–espetó con naturalidad-._

**Quinn:** ¡Qué haría yo sin ti hija! _–exclamó abrazándola ahora ella-._

* * *

5/6

Ya sólo falta el Epílogo. Ha sido un placer llegar hasta aquí y compartir esta gran historia con todas vosotras.

Gracias a todas las que os molestáis en dejar vuestra opinión y que nos sacáis una sonrisa cada vez que os leemos.

Y gracias a todas por leer y hacer de ésta historia un poco más especial.


	40. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Amanda y Charlie se encontraban en casa envolviendo los regalos para María y Jason; era el cumpleaños de ambos y, desde que había nacido el más pequeño de las Berry-Fabray, decidieron celebrar todos juntos el cumpleaños en casa de Rachel y Quinn, ya que era más espaciosa y grande.

**Amanda:** Creo que María ya no quiere celebrar las fiestas con la familia _–comentó a la rubia-._

**Charlie:** Mientras esté Lucy en ellas creo que seguirá asistiendo _–soltó con una sonrisa traviesa-._

**Amanda:** Espero que a María le guste el regalo _–lo observó antes de liarlo-._

**Charlie:** ¿Estás de broma? Lleva tiempo pidiéndotela, desde que te ascendieron a comisaria por resolver ese caso.

**Amanda:** Espero que no me equivoque _–suspiró preocupada-._

**Charlie:** ¡Cariño! ¿Estás lista? _–gritó hacia la habitación-._

**Alejandra:** ¡Mamá! Tengo un problema _–contestó a gritos desde su habitación-._

**Amanda:** ¡No me mires así! Tu hija te reclama a ti.

Charlie echó una mirada desafiante a su mujer mientras que ésta se limitó a lanzarle un beso desde la distancia.

**Charlie:** ¿Qué pasa Alex?

**Alejandra:** Tengo un problema muy grande _–comentaba con la ropa tirada en la cama-._

**Charlie:** ¿No sabes qué ponerte?

**Alejandra:** No es eso… _-se puso roja de la vergüenza-._

**Charlie:** ¿Es por María?

**Alejandra:** Sí y no…

**Charlie:** ¿Te has peleado con Jason?

**Alejandra:** Con Jason está todo bien. En todo caso, me peleé con Javi…

**Charlie:** Entre primos no hay que discutir, cariño.

**Alejandra:** Es por Lucy…

**Charlie:** ¿Por Lucy? ¿Pero a ti no te gustaban las rubias?

**Alejandra:** Es que las morenas también son guapas y me da vergüenza ir a la fiesta sin algo decente con lo que estar presentable.

Charlie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su hija de 10 años. La pequeña Alejandra, desde que tenía 8 años, había mostrado predilección por las mujeres y por María en particular. Como a su madre, le apasionaban las rubias… aunque, al parecer, eso estaba cambiando.

**Charlie:** Cariño, tienes sólo 10 años. No te preocupes por esas cosas, ponte lo que te haga sentir más cómoda y segura. Y por Lucy… no te preocupes, ¿vale?

**Alejandra:** Entonces me pongo los pantalones rotos y la camiseta negra.

**Charlie:** Lo que tú quieras cielo _–acarició el pelo de la pequeña-._

**Amanda:** ¿Está todo bien por aquí?

**Charlie:** Tu hija tiene un dilema de mujeres. Ha salido a ti, sin duda _–comentó observando cómo la pequeña cogía la cazadora de cuero negra-._

**Amanda:** Pues yo la miro y te veo a ti.

La pequeña Alejandra fue concebida por Amanda, heredando la mayoría de sus rasgos: el pelo lo tenía negro y liso, los ojos eran penetrantes y de color miel, su sonrisa tan característica como la de su madre… Sin duda, una mezcla de personalidad de la rubia junto a los encantos de la morena.

_**Casa Berry-Fabray.**_

Santana y Brittany llegaron a casa de las chicas para ayudarlas a preparar la fiesta de sus hijos. Rachel abrió la puerta un tanto cansada de preparar todo.

**Rachel:** ¡Ya era hora de que aparecierais!

**Santana:** Britt y yo teníamos que tener nuestra sesión de sexo matutino _–soltó sin más-._

**Rachel: **¿Y María?

**Brittany:** Salió temprano a desayunar con sus compañeros de la academia.

**Rachel:** Ya entiendo todo…

**Santana:** Berry, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día?

**Rachel:** Pasad, Quinn está en la cocina terminando de preparar la tarta para Jason.

**Lucy:** ¡Hola titas! _–exclamó acercándose para darles un beso-._

**Brittany:** María ha preguntado por ti, quería saber si ibas a estar en la fiesta.

**Lucy:** Le escribí ayer un mensaje al móvil diciéndole que sí.

**Santana:** No me gusta que estéis todo el día juntas….

**Brittany:** Déjalas, Sanny, que se diviertan…

**Quinn:** ¡Jason! Ya te he dicho que no puedes abrir los regalos hasta que no estemos todos.

**Jason:** ¡Pero mamá…! Papá me dijo que podía abrir el suyo…

**Quinn:** Papá puede decir lo que quiera, pero en esta casa se cumplen unas normas y ya está.

**Santana:** ¿Qué le pasa a la rubia?

**Rachel:** Está nerviosa con los preparativos de la fiesta _–comentó apenada-._

**Santana:** Si cumplieras como yo… no te pasarían estas cosas.

**Rachel:** ¡Cállate López! ¡No es por eso!

Kate llegaba junto a María a la fiesta. Se habían encontrado en la cafetería que estaba situada cerca de la comisaría y decidieron llegar juntas.

**Santana:** Ya llegó la zanahoria a la fiesta _–espetó sonriente-._

**Kate:** Desde que eres subinspectora, no hay quien te aguante López. Me compadezco de los agentes a tu cargo…

**Santana:** Ya era hora de que éstas dos _–señaló a Rachel y Quinn-_, dejarán el puesto para nosotras.

**Quinn:** Seguimos siendo tus superiores Santana, no te olvides.

**Brittany:** Sois las mejores inspectoras de Nueva York.

**Kate:** Ejem… _–carraspeó para hacerse notar-._

**Brittany:** No te pongas celosa, Katie, tú eres mi inspectora favorita. Eso ya lo sabes.

**Santana:** Ya vale…

María dejó que sus madres y sus tías siguieran discutiendo sobre rangos policiales; ella sólo estaba en esa fiesta para ver a Lucy. Hoy cumplía 18 años, ya era mayor para ser responsable, y necesitaba aclarar un pequeño asunto con la chica.

**Lucy:** ¡Felicidades María! _–exclamó mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la rubia-._

**María:** Lucy, tenemos que hablar. Tengo que decirte algo importante.

**Lucy:** ¿Tiene que ser ahora? _–preguntó mientras miraba a ambos lados de la sala-._

**María:** Sí, me he cansado de esperarte Lucy. Yo te quiero, pero no puedo estar esperando a que te decidas entre Javi y yo _–la miró a los ojos seria-._

**Lucy:** ¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?

En ese momento, Amanda y Charlie llegaban junto a la pequeña Alex y Javi, que desde hacía un par de años había decidido mudarse a Nueva York con sus tías para hacer un máster en veterinaria.

**Amanda:** ¡María! Tengo que hablar contigo.

**María:** Dime _–sonrió a su madrina-._

**Amanda:** Muchas felicidades _–le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó-._

**María:** Muchas gracias _–espetó sonriente-._

**Amanda:** Toma tu regalo, quería dártelo antes que nada.

**María:** Pero esto….

Amanda le había entregado una placa de la comisaría de Nueva York. María, después de haber realizado todas las pruebas y los exámenes, había aprobado con buena nota y tenía un certificado que le decía que ya era un agente de policía de Nueva York.

**María:** ¡Soy policía! _–exclamó con lágrimas-._

**Santana:** Felicidades cariño _–se acercó a su hija para abrazarla-._

**Brittany:** Ahora podrás formar parte del equipo _–comentó a la vez que le dejaba un beso en la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Toma esto también _–le entregó una caja-._

**María:** ¿Es lo que creo que es?

**Amanda:** Te prometí que te la daría en un momento especial…Y hoy te lo mereces.

Amanda le entregaba a su ahijada una caja en la que se encontraba su medalla al honor y mérito policial; una medalla que le habían concedido cuando ascendió en el trabajo.

**María:** La conservaré muy bien _–volvió a abrazar a su madrina-._ Te quiero.

**Amanda:** Y yo pequeña, pero ahora estarás bajo mi mando y el de tus madres. No te lo vamos a poner nada fácil.

**Alejandra:** ¡Hola Lucy! _–exclamó acercándose algo tímida-._

**Lucy:** Hola pequeña. Estás muy guapa.

**Alejandra:** ¿En serio? _–preguntó con un brillo en la mirada-._

**Lucy:** Eres igual de guapa que tu madre.

**Javier:** Hola Lucy _–saludó él también acercándose a la chica-._

**Alejandra:** El que faltaba…

**Javier:** ¿Cómo te va el instituto?

**Lucy:** Pues creo que este año el "_Glee Club"_ va a ganar las nacionales; tenemos un buen equipo y estamos entrenando mucho.

**Javier:** Seguro que sí, ya lo verás. Eres la voz principal y la tienes preciosa.

La familia terminó de reunirse en la terraza de la casa; hacía buen tiempo y habían decidido hacer una barbacoa para celebrar que todos estaban juntos. Blaine y Jesse se acudieron también para la celebración, pues Jason estaba muy contento con su padre; le estaba enseñando a jugar al baloncesto e incluso estaba en el equipo del colegio. Ambos habían formado un vínculo especial.

**María:** Y bien Lucy…

**Lucy:** ¿Por qué me haces esto María?

**Javier:** Porque no nos gusta que juegues con los dos…

**Lucy:** ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con esto?

Lucy se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Hacía un año que había entrado al instituto y, el cumplir los 16 años, no le habían sentado bien a la mayor de las Berry-Fabray. Con la adolescencia, Lucy tenía las hormonas tan revolucionadas… que le estaban jugando una mala pasada. A ella le gustaba los dos, tanto María como Javier, pues cada uno tenía un aspecto que le atraía. Realmente le estaba resultando muy difícil elegir entre uno de los dos.

Las chicas, por su parte, seguían inmersas en la comida. Se había convertido en un ritual hacer este tipo de celebraciones para poder estar más cerca las unas de las otras. Charlaban alegremente, pues últimamente entre el trabajo y los niños tenían poco tiempo para divertirse; por este motivo, les encantaba que llegasen estas fechas.

Una noticia en el televisor las puso en alerta y rompió el buen rollo del momento. Se estaba produciendo un atraco con rehenes en un banco muy cercano a Central Park. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras mientras seguían escuchando la noticia… Poco tardó en sonar el teléfono de Amanda y, con él, el del resto.

**Amanda:** Creo que tenemos trabajo.

**Rachel:** Charlie, ¿te puedes quedar con los niños?

**Charlie:** Sin problemas _–resopló cansada de estos acontecimientos-._

**María:** ¿Puedo ir? _–preguntó ilusionada-._

**Santana:** Lo siento cielo, pero aún no estás en el equipo oficialmente.

**Lucy:** Yo prefiero que te quedes… _–espetó agarrándola del brazo-._

**María:** Pensaba que preferías a Javier… _-rodó sus ojos-._

**Lucy:** Aún no me he decidido; dame tiempo.

**María:** No entiendo cómo me he podido enamorar de alguien así _–soltó con lágrimas en los ojos-._

**Brittany:** Chicos, portaos bien y cuidad de Jason y Alex, ¿de acuerdo?

Minutos más tarde, Rachel y Quinn salían de allí en su coche hacia el lugar del atraco. Con un poco de suerte, y si Brittany lograba sacar a los rehenes rápidamente, podrían regresar a casa antes de que terminase la fiesta.

**Rachel:** ¿Estás bien? _–preguntó mientras conducía el coche-._

**Quinn:** Es sólo que me da pena dejar a los niños así… Siempre nos pasa lo mismo.

**Rachel:** No te preocupes amor, están acostumbrados. Además, Jason se ha quedado con Blaine y Lucy con María… ya son mayorcitas, ¿no crees? _–preguntó acariciando la mano de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** No me acostumbro a que crezcan tan rápido _–suspiró-._

**Rachel:** Conozco una idea que seguro te levanta el ánimo _–dijo con una mirada traviesa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

**Rachel:** Cuando se solucione el tema del atraco, podemos perdernos un rato tú y yo con el coche _–le guiñó un ojo a su mujer-_.

**Quinn:** Siempre me ha gustado el riesgo _–contestó mordiéndose el labio-._

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó_ "Dos Razones Para Amarte"_

Gracias por todas vuestras palabras, las muestras de cariño y los ánimos para seguir escribiendo. De momento, esperamos no haberos defraudado con esta segunda parte y que, con ella, hayamos conseguido agradar y sorprender a la gran mayoría de las lectoras.

Al igual que vosotras, nosotras también hemos reído, llorado, soñado, amado, enfadado, sorprendido, emocionado...y un largo de sentimientos que no viene al caso seguir enumerando.

Y no me puedo olvidar de dar las gracias **_Dispanish,_** porque sin ella... esta segunda parte no hubiese podido seguir adelante. Gracias a ella por toda su creatividad, su sabiduría y por el tiempo que ha gastado en echarme el brazo entero (más que una mano) con el tema de la escritura.

Sin más, sean felices.

DiLea


End file.
